Poursuite en sous-sol nocturne
by Xunaly
Summary: Une bête de la Forêt reste une bête, qu'elle marche sur deux jambes, parle ou réconforte. Sous le masque d'homme, l'intruse demeure et demeurera. [Reprise du cours du manga au chapitre 3 de Brave10Spiral.] SSxSY
1. Ce que l'Ombre tait

**POURSUITE EN SOUS-SOL NOCTURNE**  
_Ten Braves and one Master_

* * *

**Marche Première :Ce que l'Ombre tait.**

* * *

L'obscurité toute entière avalait le Monde.

Du sol au plafond, pris dans l'encre capricieuse, chacun s'y confondait sans distinction. Ne restait plus alors que les contours esquissés d'insaisissables occupants de l'espace. Nuit sans Lune et ses figurants muets, qui sagement observent. Ils voient l'Ombre audacieuse qui nimbe le sol à quelques pas.

Sasuke, immobile.

Et rien ne semble pourtant trahir la présence dangereuse du ninja. Il n'est plus qu'un avec le Monde. Il respire avec lui, ondule d'un même spasme aux pâles clartés qui luttent encore : fragiles lanternes oscillant sous la brise nocturne. L'exercice travaillé avec acharnement apparait en ce jour d'un imprudent naturel au jeune homme.

Sculpté pour la Mort.

Donnée de sa main et reçue par la Terre. Telle est l'œuvre du sujet pour son Maître.

Un tremblement léger dans l'appui au sol. L'imprévu est aussitôt maîtrisé alors que d'un bref regard Sasuke ne surveille les alentours. Mais rien ne semble avoir perçu sa faiblesse soudaine, le temps suit son cours paresseux et le printemps se fête dans l'herbe ondoyante. Splendide tableau pour un assassinat.  
Dashiro Ko ne verrait pas le jour se lever sur les hautes collines de sa contrée.  
L'homme fort du village alentours versait dans quelques histoires sordides en cohésion avec Date Masamune. Sasuke ne connaissait pas l'affaire dans son entièreté mais il faisait confiance à son Seigneur. Si Yukimura-sama estimait qu'il était nécessaire de supprimer cette menace alors lui agirait. Pour protéger Ueda.

Il n'était bon qu'à ça après tout ; et encore.

Saïzo ne cessait de lui faire de l'ombre depuis son arrivée. Curieux paradoxe venant du représentant officiel de la Lumière. Mais le ninja d'Iga respirait le talent brut. De ceux qui naissaient avec le sang fiévreux des prédateurs. Et l'art du combat apparaissait inné chez lui quand son instinct de survie était sa meilleure arme.

Sasuke n'était pas ce genre d'hommes charismatiques. Son cœur trop doux ne trompait personne. Ses mains se prêtaient bien mieux à arpenter l'écorce des arbres que le fer de ses lames. Il n'était qu'un enfant venu de nulle part qu'une divinité capricieuse avait abandonné là. Sa place actuelle de Commandant de l'escouade ne tenait qu'à ses efforts perpétuels et renouvelés. Il n'y avait que lui pour s'entraîner jusque tard dans la soirée, allant aux confins de la forêt le plus souvent pour ne gêner personne.

Sa Forêt. Son Territoire. Son Chez lui. Son Jardin, comme il affectionnait tout particulièrement de la nommer. Cette entité toute entière qui tremblait en sa présence, qui le saoulait de sons et d'odeurs ; mille et une présences qui n'échappaient aucunement à son attention. Il était le loup digne qui courrait dans les bois, l'aigle en plein vol se jetant sur sa proie, la fourmi oubliée et pourtant bien là. Il était rien et tout à la fois.

Maitre de l'Herbe, quel titre dérisoire. Misérable.

Ses yeux fouillèrent l'obscurité méthodiquement à la recherche de la cible. L'homme était proche, sa forte silhouette se découpant clairement derrière les panneaux de sa chambre. Agenouillé face à une courte table, il semblait s'appliquer à quelques tâches administratives qui requerraient sa pleine attention. Sasuke avait espéré en vain trouver sa proie à cette heure endormie, mais celle-ci semblait décidée à lui compliquer la tâche inconsciemment.

Les gardes n'étaient cependant pas des plus nombreux, Dashiro Ko n'appartenait pas à la noblesse. Il était davantage un homme intelligent qui avait su par ses moyens financiers asseoir son autorité peu à peu sur ses proches voisins. Sans doute ne se sentait-il pas menacé sous la protection de la famille Masamune. Les petites voix étaient nombreuses à soutenir le Seigneur de la région d'Ôshu ; il se perdait parmi elles sans distinction.

Pas suffisamment pour échapper à la vigilance de Yukimura, de toute évidence. Ni à la patience de Sasuke. Alors que le ninja guettait l'occasion parfaite, l'obscurité s'était faite plus dense encore, si tant est que cela soit possible. Une parfaite dissimulation pour le jeune homme qui s'était approché avec précaution. Placé dans l'angle mort du garde voisin qui semblait s'abandonner peu à peu à la fatigue, il lui avait suffi de glisser le long du mur plus silencieusement qu'un souffle. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le trahir.  
Sa main trouva d'un premier élan la fragilité du papier de riz, les panneaux coulissèrent sans aucune résistance, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse se glisser à l'intérieur de la chambre d'un mouvement mesuré. Dashiro Ko n'avait pas quitté son poste et ses yeux éreintés paraissaient davantage traverser l'éventail de feuilles qui s'étiolaient sous sa main que de se fixer sur leurs mots. S'il voulut relever la tête à cette entrée nocturne pour considérer celui qui osait se présenter ainsi, il n'en eu pas le temps.

La lame dansa dans les airs pour se ficher durement dans sa gorge.

Y tracer un filet écarlate et se perdre.

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

« Saïzo, tu n'es qu'un rustre ! »

Yukimura ne put retenir un sourire amusé. La voix d'Isanami portait loin et haut comme toujours, claquant dans l'air avec efficacité. La jeune fille parvenait même à tirer de ses sommeils Kamanosuke, ce qui était une véritable performance en soi. Clairement il y avait eu un Ueda avant elle, et un Ueda après. Rokurô pouvait grogner autant qu'il le voulait contre le caractère versatile de la jeune prêtresse, la vie n'avait jamais semblé aussi douce que maintenant.

« Ce que tu peux être agaçante ! Laisse-moi respirer enfin !

_Tu ne comprendras donc jamais… ! »

Comme toujours, la colère d'Isanami s'était abattue sur son plus fidèle protecteur. Pas un jour ne se passait sans que celui-ci ne reçoive ses foudres. A eux deux, ils formaient un couple novateur à la conception modernisée de l'affection qui consistait à se crier l'un sur l'autre autant que possible pour se prouver toute la valeur de leurs sentiments.

« De toutes façons vous les femmes vous êtes toutes les mêmes ! »

Cela faisait un peu de vie bienvenue entre les murs du château et Yukimura ne s'en plaignait pas. Il n'était pas de ces Seigneurs qui attendaient une obéissance absolue de ces sujets. Ce beau désordre humain qu'était ses Dix convenait parfaitement à sa personnalité de leader discutable. Pas d'armée aveugle unie dans un souffle partagé, ni de mercenaires aux finances recrutés, mais des êtres qui avaient chacun leurs convictions. Ceux-là n'avaient pas besoin de lui pour savoir exister.

« Saizô ! Comment oses-tu parler à Isanami ainsi !

_Niisan ne commence pas ! Ca ne te regarde absolument pas ! » Claqua aussitôt en réponse la jeune femme, plus excédée encore qu'auparavant.

L'arrivée soudaine de Seikai dans la cour ne fut pas mieux accueillie par Saizô. Le bonze avait le bon goût permanent pour débarquer comme un cheveu sur la soupe dans leurs disputes, se pensant sans doute doté d'un pouvoir suffisant pour jouer les juges. Autant dire que ses initiatives précipitées ne faisaient que souffler davantage sur les flammes.

Il était rare que les altercations quotidiennes entre deux partis ne dégénèrent pas sous la pression des membres extérieurs. D'évidence ses Dix guerriers possédaient aussi les tempéraments les plus sanguins du pays. Cela n'était plus à démontrer et avait malgré tout plus d'inconvénients que de réels avantages. Surtout lorsqu'il devenait nécessaire de les commander. Le groupe se dissociait alors en trois mouvements complémentaires : ceux qui exécutaient, ceux qui n'écoutaient rien et ceux qui avaient leurs humeurs avant tout le reste.

Heureusement, Yukimura pouvait compter sur des protecteurs comme Rokurô, Jûzo et Sasuke pour suivre ses demandes sans protester. Ils canalisaient aussi l'enthousiasme des autres toujours un peu trop, débordant. Pas qu'il remit en cause les compétences d'éléments comme Kamanosuke, mais celles-ci ne s'exprimaient que trop rarement dans le sens convenu. Bien qu'avec un peu de ruse et connaissant les mots clés, il devenait très simple d'obtenir ce que l'on souhaitait.

« Tu es une plaie Isanami ! Même ton frangin le sait, il ne veut seulement pas l'accepter ! Complètement soumis qu'il est…

_Tu oses insulter le serviteur de Bouddha ?

_Niisan range ton arme immédiatement ! »

La suite était malheureusement prévisible. Yukimura ne put que soupirer en écho au tremblement qui secoua le sol. Il était devenu fataliste avec le temps, le parquet du château se vieillissait de toutes façons. Seikai serait de corvée puisqu'il trouvait bon d'être l'auteur de cette initiative. Et si le travail n'avançait pas suffisamment vite, Saizô l'y aiderait.

Le ninja d'Iga était une excellente recrue, un génie dans son genre. Personne ne semblait en mesure de rivaliser avec son talent sauvage. Mais bien qu'ouvert à la discussion il était…trop curieux. Suffisamment sûr de lui-même pour oser lui répondre à la limite dangereuse du mépris. Oh, cela amusait énormément Yukimura, il aimait qu'on lui tienne tête. Néanmoins sa confiance en retour s'en trouvait limitée. Rien n'assurait de l'envie du garçon de le servir. Sûrement qu'il partirait bien un jour.

« Quand allez-vous donc cesser ces gamineries ! »

Ah. La voix puissante de Rokurô venait, semble-t-il, d'entrer en jeu, balayant ses opposants plus efficacement qu'autrui n'oserait le faire. Le pouvoir du page ne paraissait jamais plus salvateur que dans ses situations là, finalement. Dérisoire paradoxe de la puissance… Il avait le mérite de briser les caractères les plus belliqueux sans aucune résistance. Quand le château s'apparentait davantage à une garderie qu'à un honorable fief, son Bras Droit s'affiliait davantage à une Nounou qu'autre chose.

Il était d'ailleurs bien étonnant que son frère ainé ne se soit pas encore réveillé avec un tel matinal chambardement. Pour sûr, il ne devait point être habitué à ce genre de traitements. Nobuyuki avait toujours su profiter de son rang pour obtenir l'obéissance de ses vassaux, ceux-ci ne devaient pas oser s'y frotter de trop près. Et sans doute ce séjour surprise à Ueda ne s'éterniserait pas trop face à ces brutaux changements de conception sociale. Ce fait arrangeait très bien Yukimura. Certes, son frère apparaissait comme une aide providentielle face au Dragon, pour autant ce n'était pas là l'occasion de se faire envahir. Ils s'étaient toujours plus appréciés loin l'un de l'autre. Leur père l'avait rapidement compris le premier.

La rivalité qui existait en permanence entre eux n'avait rien de charmant. Et il en avait été de même pour tout. Que ce soit de leurs simples études au talent pour le go et la stratégie, l'art de se faire aimer des femmes, celui de mener ses Hommes,… Ils s'étaient continuellement jauger l'un et l'autre, s'opposant sans cesse en de ridicules défis. Un développement ascendant vertigineux qui avait eu le mérite de les faire aller toujours au-delà de leurs possibilités.

Ils étaient jeunes et stupides, égoïstes ; cela n'avait pas eu de réelle importance. Cependant chacun avait un monde à protéger désormais. Aucune minute ne pouvait plus être perdue à sombrer de nouveau dans cette compétition infantile. Pour Yukimura, toutes s'usaient à construire Ueda et sa brillante influence ; aujourd'hui comme demain.

« Ose encore poser la main sur ma sœur et… ! »

Du moins si le château survivait à ses occupants.

« Et quoi ? Tu vas venir me donner une fessée divine ? Bonze stupide !

_Que dis-tu ? »

Ce qui n'était pas la pensée la plus réconfortante qui soit. Même si rien ne semblait véritablement en mesure d'atteindre ce paradis terrestre. Ne serait-ce que de perturber le lent fleurissement des cerisiers de cour dont les pétales recouvraient tout aux alentours. Sous le printemps, Ueda s'étirait paresseusement de son bois centenaire parmi les herbes hautes et la souplesse des fougères, orné du spectacle bruyant de la vie qui s'étendait partout. Existait-il plus beau tableau que celui-là, la question demeurait ridicule.

« Yukimura-sama ? »

Le contraste soudain de cette voix posée face aux événements extérieurs fut terriblement saisissant. Le seigneur d'Ueda ne put que se féliciter de s'être retenu de justesse de se retourner trop brusquement. Ces derniers jours, il avait développé une curieuse tendance à se perdre ainsi trop lointainement dans ses pensées. Et le fait que lui soit de retour…

« Entre Sasuke. Invita t-il dans un sourire machinal. J'imagine que tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles ? »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, pénétrant dans la pièce plus silencieusement qu'une ombre ne l'aurait fait pour s'agenouiller à ses pieds. Il se dégageait de lui une évidente langueur paresseuse que Yukimura ne lui connaissait que rarement. Et les cernes prononcées qui venaient se creuser sous ses yeux n'étaient qu'un témoignage de plus de l'évidente fatigue du Chef de son escouade.

La mission pour laquelle il l'avait fait envoyer ne lui avait pourtant pas semblée si éreintante ; il était étrange de le retrouver dans un tel état. Sasuke n'était, par ailleurs, pas un homme à afficher clairement ses faiblesses aux autres. Jamais il n'aurait osé montrer une attitude si lasse, face à son Seigneur qui plus est.

« La cible a été éliminée. Sans résistance ni alerte.

_Bien. » Approuva Yukimura, un peu désabusé par l'éloquence toujours aussi exemplaire du garçon. Jamais un mot de trop ou d'élégance qu'il jugerait inutile, les informations seules, tombaient brutes, dénuées de la moindre touche de subjectivité. Tant qu'il paraissait à chaque fois complètement cesser d'exister derrière, comme il s'effaçait chaque jour après chacun.

Yukimura ne savait plus quoi penser de ce comportement maintenu constamment dans une retenue de fer. Sasuke était après tout son chef d'escouade, pourtant il semblait sans cesse disparaître derrière les autres Braves avec un naturel désarmant. Il ne haussait jamais la voix, même en cas de profonds désaccords, acquiesçait servilement au moindre ordre aussi piteux puisse t-il bien être. Aucune rébellion jamais, aucune marque sensible de caractère si ce n'est pour défendre son obéissante loyauté. Pour un œil extérieur, il apparaissait comme un être naïvement inspiré se contentant d'appliquer sans sortir du chemin balisé.

Un être sans réel saveur, juste là.

« L'absence d'héritier fera perdre à Ôshu un soutien de choix.

_A l'heure qu'il est, les chefs de famille doivent déjà se disputer le poste, Maître. »

La nouvelle n'éveilla pas la satisfaction escomptée chez l'homme. Rarement son esprit n'avait été aussi peu concentré à la conquête du pays, pour ainsi dire. Ce qui remplissait auparavant toutes ses heures ne parvenait plus à retenir son attention ces derniers jours. Tout apparaissait juste…compliqué, tortueux même. Comme si ses yeux soudain ne pouvaient plus que se fixer sur ce qui n'avait jamais eu d'importance. Devait-il accuser aussi tôt la crise de la quarantaine ?

« Quand est-il des papiers que je t'ai évoqués ?

_Tous récupérés. »

La réponse immédiate fut accompagnée d'un mouvement de recherche, Sasuke semblait capable de tout dissimuler dans les plis amples de sa veste, quelques formulaires administratifs n'étaient pas une charge supplémentaire encombrante. Yukimura les récupéra d'un revers, distraitement et songeait-il dans un coin de son esprit que ces mains là lui apparaissaient bien trop gantées.  
Qu'il était loin ce temps où il arpentait une forêt, jeune et fringant…

« Merci. »

Le mot fut néanmoins, plus pudiquement accueilli. Il était devenu une habitude pourtant qu'il créât une étincelle de ravissement dans les yeux du ninja ; ceux-ci demeuraient calmes et mornes aujourd'hui. Un simple hochement de tête et il se relevait déjà, prêt à quitter la pièce tout aussi vite qu'il y avait pénétrée un instant plus tôt.

« Repos, Sasuke. »

Yukimura n'attendait aucune réponse, il savait parfaitement que son ton péremptoire n'admettait aucune dissidence et que cet ordre serait suivi au plus tôt. Sasuke ne contestait jamais ses demandes. En lui, il pouvait oser avoir cette confiance absolue qu'il pensait n'accorder à personne. Parce que cet homme là mourrait pour lui sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Ils le savaient.

Pendant ce temps, le calme semblait s'être fragilement restitué entre les murs d'Ueda. Les éclats de voix bruyants dans la cour s'étaient finalement tus pour de bon, accueillant une paix éphémère d'autant plus délicieuse. Une véritable invitation au soleil timide de ces premières heures qui nimbait les murs du château, y découpant des ombres fluettes. Un jour comme les autres s'étirait.

Depuis que Date Masamune avait tenté de récupérer une nouvelle fois Isanami et le Kushi-Mitama lors des duels des dix Braves en vain, aucun autre bouleversement n'était survenu. Ce qui était plutôt rare depuis que la jeune prêtresse d'Izumo était venue réclamer leur aide. Une bulle de vide sans enlèvements, sans attaques surprises nocturnes, sans menaces ni adversaires finalement, que chacun devait apprendre à gérer au mieux. Et la frustration se faisait clairement ressentir chez toutes ces graines de combattants purs.

Il ne fallait pas chercher beaucoup plus loin l'origine des multiplications des invectives au sein du groupe. Kamanosuke manquait, à chaque fois, de sauter à la gorge de Saizô dès qu'une excuse plausible le couvrait et des esprits habituellement plus calmes comme les aînés - cette définition concernait Juzô et Jinpachi - montraient aussi progressivement des signes de faiblesse. Seule Isanami demeurait égale à elle-même comme toujours, un roc de joie et d'énergie au milieu de l'ennui général. La cuisine ne désemplissait plus de ses créations sucrées toutes plus chargées les unes que les autres qu'elle passait la journée entière à faire. A ce rythme ses fiers combattants allaient finir aussi ronds et paresseux que des nobles.

Yukimura n'avait cependant pas de réelle solution à leur proposer et ce calme étrange de la part de Masamune l'inquiétait tout autant. Il était parfaitement impensable que celui-ci est abandonné sa quête de pouvoir pour demeurer gentiment en retraite. Rien n'indiquait non plus que les informations sur le Kushi-Mitama n'aient pas fuitées vers d'autres oreilles hautes placées et fort peu scrupuleuses. Tout demeurait incertain quand il s'agissait de la convoitise que pouvait éveiller la condition d'Isanami.

Et quelqu'un semblait l'observer depuis plusieurs minutes, releva distraitement l'homme avant de lever les yeux sur Nobuyuki qui se tenait respectueusement en retrait, sur le pas de porte.

« Tu es venu une fois encore me faire la leçon quant au futur des Sanada ? Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. »

Malgré le dénouement de leur dernière querelle en faveur des Braves de son petit-frère, il ne s'était toujours pas rangé de son côté à propos de l'affiliation de la famille. La guerre finirait par se déclarer pour de bon entre les Toyotomi et les Tokugawa. Selon Nobuyuki, le moment venu il serait juste suicidaire de ne pas apporter leur soutien aux derniers. Surtout quand tout semblait les désigner comme les vainqueurs absolus de ce conflit. Et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre la position de Yukimura en faveur des Toyotomi. Sans doute ne pourrait-il jamais la comprendre, comme il en avait toujours été entre eux.

« Non. »

Cette réponse imprévue lui arracha au moins un sourire.

« Oh vraiment ? Voilà qui a le mérite d'être surprenant.

_Je persisterai à m'y opposer, ta décision entraînera la perte de notre famille. Si Père est incapable de s'en apercevoir, grand bien lui fasse ! Je ne laisserai pas notre sang tomber dans l'opprobre !

_Dois-je comprendre que tu reviendras encore ? En déduisit le Seigneur sans chercher à dissimuler son agacement.

_Autant qu'il sera nécessaire pour que tu comprennes. Contra en retour son frère.

_Tout cela sera vain. Mais fais comme tu veux, Niisan. »

Une ombre mauvaise passa immédiatement dans les yeux de Noboyuki à cette appellation chargée de fiel. Semblant sur le point de réagir brutalement, il se contint un instant, inspirant profondément pour se calmer. Yukimura ne se lassait jamais de cette tension, de ce désir de le pousser jusqu'au bout pour voir quel homme se cachait réellement derrière cette pseudo figure de Justice et d'autorité. Jamais il n'y était parvenu néanmoins.

« Jusqu'où peux-tu être stupide… ? Peu importe, je m'en vais.

_Ah enfin !

_Yukimura ! »

Le concerné ne put retenir un sursaut tant son prénom claqua avec force et soudaineté. Le visage de son frère s'était fermé, tordu entre la fureur et un sérieux nécessaire. Des rides en apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux.

« Peut-être serait-il temps de savoir ce que tu veux.

_Oh ? Une autre tentative d'un genre nouveau ? C'est bien essayé…

_Mais tu t'en rendras bien compte par toi-même. Ne tarde pas trop, notre famille repose sur toi, puisque Père en a décidé ainsi. Releva Noboyuki, une teinte de jalousie évidente dans la voix. Au revoir. »

Un mouvement de tête retenu accompagna ces derniers propos, et ce départ plutôt précipité de la pièce. Yukimura en demeura même muet, stupéfait par cette coupure si soudaine, sans encombrant rappel des valeurs seigneuriales ni mise à genoux forcée. Un tel comportement ne sciait pas du tout à son frère. Pas plus que l'étiquette qu'il avait tenté de revêtir avec ses conseils tortueux.

« Nanakuma ! Nous rentrons à la maison ! »

La course empressée du page résonna comme toujours sur le parquet extérieur. Et ils étaient partis pour de bon du château, avançant sûrement ensembles sur la piste sablonneuse, Nobuyuki en tête comme à chaque fois juché sur son destrier. Mais ce moment qui, habituellement, réjouissait tant Yukimura qu'il leur adressait de vifs signes de mains, le laissa pour cette fois juste hagard et perdu.

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

Cette matinée avait un goût plus curieux que les autres. Persistant.

Sasuke se débarrassa avec empressement de sa trop longue veste ainsi que du chapeau qui retenait habituellement sa masse indisciplinée de cheveux, si souillés par la saleté du voyage et alourdis par la sueur qu'ils parurent s'enfoncer dans le sol en chutant. Simple impression mais le jeune homme s'en sentit soulagé immédiatement dans ses mouvements.

Il n'en était pourtant rien dans son cœur. Et les yeux de sa victime le contemplaient toujours dans son esprit, habités du néant de la mort. Une envie de vomir persistante lui prenant les tripes… Semble t-il qu'il ne serait jamais capable de s'y habituer. Il n'était pas un « Shinobi » après tout, comme l'avait si bien remarqué Anastasia. Il ne pouvait pas comme les autres, enfoncer son arme dans la chair d'un être humain et se laisser bercer par l'écoulement de sang qu'il en résulterait. Peu importe combien il avait dû tuer, cet acte n'était jamais devenu une morne habitude.

Il sentait l'odeur poisseuse de fer. Cette pesanteur sur sa langue du liquide vital qui s'écoule dans sa gorge quand la douleur de l'autre explose dans son système nerveux, et les tremblements de l'autre corps qui s'évide en cadavre…

De justesse, il étouffa un gémissement plaintif subite. Incapable de demeurer plus longtemps debout tant ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus, il s'écroula sur son fûton. Fermant les yeux pour ne plus rien voir de ce qui lui servait de chambre, pressant ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre. Plus que le vide alors qu'il mordait avec fureur l'épaisseur de ses draps.

Et cela allait durer encore.

_« Monstre que tu es..._ Chuchota une voix avec langueur. _Monstre, monstre, monstre,…_

_Je sais. »

Il l'était, personne ne le savait mieux que lui. Ce qui se trouvait derrière la façade du garçon un peu naïf, ce qui vivait sous sa peau de serviteur obéissant, grouillant sournoisement dans les tréfonds de son être. Qui se rappelait toujours à lui quand ses armes écarlates vibraient dans les airs, arrachant des vies. Il ne pouvait l'oublier. Et une fois encore, un homme avait croisé sa route mortuaire. Pour Ueda.

Pour… Un vertige le prit à cette pensée. Le monde sembla alors se teinter de noir sanguin et flou, tressautant à chaque battement de paupière spasmodique. Myriade d'ombres grinçantes qui dansaient sous ses yeux comme mille papillons d'argent liquide, spectacle elliptique qui éveilla en lui une véritable horreur insoutenable. Une terreur hurlante et glacée qui brisa sa voix.

_« Monstre, monstre, monstre, monstre ! »_ Continuait-on de chanter pourtant à son oreille.

Il voulait crever maintenant. Juste s'éteindre en silence, sans plus gêner personne, sans plus prendre le droit à d'autres de vivre, sans plus se perdre entre ses propres déguisements. Courir pour l'éternité dans sa Forêt coupée du reste de l'humanité, auprès d'âmes qui ne le jugeraient jamais… Juste abandonner ce statut pesant d'Homme qu'il s'était si timidement construit, cesser de prétendre d'être autre chose qu'une bête sauvage. Parce qu'il le demeurait toujours et rien n'y pouvait.

Puisque la seule chose qu'il semblait capable de faire correctement était d'assassiner. Et encore… N'y avait-il pas des centaines de ninjas qui étaient tellement plus doués que lui ? De ceux qu'il croisait parfois de loin à ces rencontres entre Seigneurs chaque fois plus tendues. Si élégamment dissimulés dans l'obscurité complète, bardés d'armes légères affinées, auréolés de leur puissance physique ronronnant sous le tissu fluide de leur habit. De quoi avait-il l'air, lui, osant à peine suivre Yukimura ? Comment pouvait-il seulement espérer être pris au sérieux avec son visage juvénile et ses grands yeux de gosse ? Il ne s'étonnait plus de se voir remplacer par Saizô pour ce genre de missions.

Maître de l'Herbe piteux que tu es.

« Sasuke-kun ? »

Sursautant violemment, il reconnût immédiatement la voix d'Isanami étouffée derrière les panneaux de riz de sa chambre. Tenté un court instant de feindre le sommeil, il se releva malgré tout prestement. Tous connaissaient ici son sommeil plus léger qu'un souffle, il n'aurait convaincu personne.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? Demanda la jeune femme ayant visiblement perçu ses mouvements.

_Cinq secondes s'il te plaît. »

Un silence poli lui répondit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Isanami venait le chercher jusque dans sa tanière et elle avait toujours respecté son intimité. Autant pouvait-elle débarquer soudainement auprès d'autres et de Saizô, autant avec lui gardait-elle une distance retenue. Le temps qu'il jeta dans un coin ses armes ensanglantées, tire son fûton et tente de se reconstituer un visage avenant.

Reprenant le contrôle de son calme habituel d'une main dure tremblante, il vint enfin lui ouvrir avec une tentative de sourire sur les lèvres. C'était plus capricieux que d'habitude mais si elle s'en aperçut, elle n'en fit aucune remarque.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

_Ah, je suis désolée de t'accueillir ainsi. S'excusa-t-elle immédiatement. Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

_Je vais bien. »

Ce mensonge-là était sans doute le pire qu'il ait dit au cours de sa vie. Il ne manquait pas d'aplombs pour autant. Sans doute l'habitude de ces derniers jours à le proférer autant que nécessaire.

« Peut-on reprendre mes enseignements alors ? J'y ai travaillés pendant ton absence, mais ton avis manque pour l'application. Si ça ne te dérange pas ! Reprit-elle avec ce même empressement qui la caractérisait.

_Pas du tout. Assura le ninja, dissimulant sa lassitude. En extérieur, au même endroit ?

_Hm ! Acquiesça t-elle vivement. Je ne veux pas que Saizô regarde, ce serait trop gênant… »

Un écarlate vif monta aussitôt à ses joues, qu'elle dissimula tant bien que mal derrière ses manches imposantes. Cela arrangeait bien Sasuke, au final, cette pudeur attendrissante de la part de la jeune femme. L'art des éventails de fer lui était cher, il ne tenait pas à en exposer tous les katas au premier venu. Ni à subir de possibles railleries sur l'utilité de combattre avec de tels objets. Lui-même avait reçu une formation en accéléré de la part de la grande spécialiste de son temps durant ses années à Koga. Ona l'avait voulu pour seul élève, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Et autant dire qu'il lui avait ri au nez à l'époque, avant de subir une de ses plus belles humiliations en la confrontant.

« Tu les as sur toi ? Demanda-t-il tout en allant chercher dans un de ses placards une boîte en ébène massif.

_Toujours ! »

Appuyant ses propos, Isanami dégaina aussitôt ses propres éventails de son kimono. Ils les avaient modifiés ensembles, prenant une paire de ceux qu'elle usait déjà pour la danse et y posant des lames taillées sur mesure, dissimulées habilement à la vue. Tant qu'ils apparaissaient aux premiers abords inoffensifs.

« Parfait. »

Sasuke passa ses propres armes à sa ceinture. Les siens étaient plus lourds, plus fatales encore mais pour débuter il ne servait à rien de manipuler les plus armés de métal tranchant. Au risque de se blesser soi-même. Tout était une question d'équilibre de la force et de technique.

Lorsqu'Isanami était venue lui réclamer de l'aide pour devenir plus forte, il avait longuement médité. Il comprenait parfaitement le désir de la jeune prêtresse de cesser de se reposer constamment sur eux pour sa défense et d'apprendre à se battre, seule. Mais pour sa condition physique, trop peu de voies lui étaient ouvertes. Il ne la voyait pas, même à force d'années, apprivoiser un katana ou toutes autres lames directives. D'autant plus que malgré son hôte des plus glaciales, Isanami n'avait pas un caractère offensif.

Au final elle était un peu comme lui, à sourire gentiment. Et il s'y était laissé prendre un moment à cette façade de fille capricieuse immature. Mais elle était plutôt…comme lui. Sans l'être tout à fait non plus, mais malgré tout assez suffisamment pour que les éventails de fer lui allassent parfaitement.

« Ta mission s'est bien passée ?

_Plutôt. »

Ils marchaient désormais côte à côte sous les auvents qui bordaient la cour intérieure, se dirigeant vers leur habituel terrain d'entraînement. Ils l'avaient établi dans la plus complète discrétion, en retrait des autres, réfugié derrière la protection des feuilles. Ce n'était plus une question de secret absolu maintenant que tout le monde savait qu'Isanami débutait son apprentissage, mais de simple confort. Sasuke n'avait su, de plus, jamais s'entraîner sous les yeux des autres comme ne s'ennuyait pas à le faire Ana ; sans perdre quelques vêtements au passage d'ailleurs.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment en dire plus. S'excusa-t-il devant la curiosité évidente de la jeune femme. Seigneur Yukimura n'y tient pas.

_Oh je comprends bien ! C'est simplement qu'il est rare de te voir quitter le domaine habituellement. Tu en es un peu son second maître, ce devait vraiment être une mission importante. »

Cette remarque étonna particulièrement Sasuke qui ne put s'empêcher de relever :

« Son second maître ? Tu exagères.

_Pas tellement. Il n'y a qu'à toi que Yukimura-sama laisse les clés du château lors de ses absences.

_Anastasia était avec moi. Remarqua-t-il par-rapport à la dernière fois.

_Non. Je crois plutôt que tu étais avec Ana justement. » Reprit-elle en insistant clairement sur la disposition des mots.

Isanami ne parlait jamais ainsi que lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, sans aucune autre interférence. Ca ne flattait pas particulièrement l'ego du ninja, ils l'avaient senti tous les deux : leurs points communs, leurs différences… Et la trahison récente d'Anastasia n'avait fait que précipiter les choses entre eux au final. La jeune prêtresse d'Izumo privée de sa confidente était venue chercher une oreille patiente auprès de lui. De peu bavard, il avait appris à oser partager un peu avec elle et en retour, elle s'était découverte à lui comme une véritable amie. Douée d'un sens particulier sur certaines choses…

« Je suis persuadée que Yukimura-sama savait parfaitement qu'elle nous trahirait bientôt et qu'il t'a confié sa surveillance. »

Il avait fini par prendre l'habitude de faire confiance à son ressenti, mais parfois cela berçait trop douloureusement ses propres espoirs naïfs. Il ne pouvait cautionner de croire à cela. Parce que Yukimura pour lui c'était…

« Enfin, tout cela n'a pas d'importance. » Coupa-t-il abruptement

Isanami perçut cette fois clairement la tension qui habitait son regard. Elle sembla sur le point de l'interroger davantage mais ils avaient abordé leur terrain et Sasuke profita de cette occasion parfaite pour couper court à toutes occasions. Ses mains trouvèrent avec habitude le chemin de ses armes qu'il tira d'un geste leste et élégant.

Ses éventails étaient constitués tous deux de fines lames de fer. Complètement différents en poids, taille et construction, chacun d'eux avait un rôle bien précis. Et quand le gauche s'habillait d'une robe grenat décorée richement de broderies, le second se paraît lui d'un paysage hivernal tout en humilité. Deux opposés et un porteur pour équilibrer leur danse…

« Les exercices que je t'ai donné, t'ont-ils posé problème ?

_Un oui, particulièrement. Répondit aussitôt Isanami en s'armant à son tour. La parade en défense sur les attaques de courte portée basses.

_Bien, montre-moi. »

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

Cette journée était définitivement affreuse, et il ne reviendrait pas sur ce jugement.

« Hé Vieil Homme ! Tu n'as pas vu Isanami ? »

Yukimura n'essaya même pas de contenir le soupir d'exaspération qui lui échappa. Après un réveil matinal en grandes pompes par les éléments les plus turbulents de son escouade de bras cassés qui avaient creusé un gouffre dans son parquet millénaire, après l'entretien avec son agaçant crétin de frangin qui ne voulait jamais rien comprendre… Voilà que Saizô se permettait de débarquer au milieu de ses ennuyantes tâches administratives comme un diable en boîte, à la recherche d'une prêtresse perdue. Tout allait décidément bien.

« Non, pas depuis vos échanges verbales passionnés dans la cour il y a quelques heures de cela. »

La pique rendit aussitôt cramoisies les joues du ninja. Pour la peine, Yukimura ne s'était pas retenu de prendre le ton le plus subjectif qui soit. Depuis le temps que ces deux-là se tournaient autour sans oser se l'avouer ni l'un ni l'autre, ce n'était qu'une porte grande ouverte aux sous-entendus moqueurs extérieurs.

« Nous ne… ! S'enflamma immédiatement Saizô avant de se rattraper de justesse face au sourire de plus en plus goguenard de son employeur. Passons. Elle ne vous a rien dit ?

_Pourquoi m'aurait-elle dit quelque chose ? Répliqua fermement l'homme. Qui puis-je si pour une fois elle n'a pas jugé bon de te traîner à sa suite dans les grandes aventures qui agitent sa vie ? Tu sais Saizô, personne n'est jamais indispensable. »

L'effet recherché fut aisément obtenu : le ninja accueillit cette dernière phrase comme une véritable gifle, et le sourire dédaigneux de Yukimura n'y arrangeait rien. Le seigneur était habituellement taquin mais il ne s'agissait de toute évidence plus là de plaisanteries détendues.

« Vous avez un problème ? Tenta Saizô, encore étourdi par ce mépris soudain qui ne sciait absolument pas à l'homme.

_Aucunement. » Trancha t-il en retour, tournant distraitement les pages d'un de ses carnets.

Son regard s'était désormais fixé sur sa tâche et n'en débordait plus. Aucune considération inutile pour la présence qui se tenait encore hébétée à l'entrée de son bureau.

« Vous en êtes certain ? » Insista une seconde fois Saizô peu convaincu par l'aura inhabituelle que semblait dégager l'homme.

Celui-ci n'eut pas la chance de lui répondre. Anastasia venait de faire son apparition dans le dos du ninja, toujours aussi décontractée en apparence malgré ses actes de trahison. Comme si rien vraiment ne s'était passé. Comme si elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être une des leurs, une des Dix.

« Isanami est en plein entraînement. Elle n'a pas été kidnappée par une bande d'écureuils, il est inutile de t'inquiéter Saizô.

_En entraînement… Encaissa sourdement le jeune homme qui s'était retourné aussitôt sur elle à l'évocation de la prêtresse.

_Tu sais, les éventails ?

_Ah oui. Les éventails… Reprit-il en écho une nouvelle fois, tirant un rire à la jeune femme.

_Tu comptes répéter toutes mes paroles ou tu vas t'en remettre ? »

La réponse fut rapide, mélange de grognement agacé inaudible et d'une bourrade affectueuse sur l'épaule qu'elle supporta sans broncher. Les taquineries entre ces deux-là avaient reprises aussi comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais affrontés à mort, à quelques pas du château. Ce n'était pas tant la première fois que leur condition de shinobis les séparait. Ils partageaient cette même éducation après tout.

Yukimura, resté spectateur muet jusque là, se décida finalement à briser cette atmosphère légère.

« Quand vous aurez cessé de prendre mon bureau pour un salon, je pourrais peut-être espérer travailler au calme… »

Anastasia échangea un regard interloqué avec Saizô, prise de court à son tour par l'humeur de leur maître. Le ninja ne put que hausser les épaules avec impuissance. Que le dirigeant se soit levé du mauvais pied ou ait de véritables raisons, il ne semblait de toutes façons pas décidé à en parler maintenant. Nobuyuki sûrement devait être à l'origine de cette colère froide. Il était le suspect le plus plausible.

« Excusez-nous. Nous allons par…

_Et si vous veniez plutôt voir avec nous pour vous changer les idées ? Le coupa soudainement Anastasia dans un sourire indulgent. Je suis curieuse de voir comment Sasuke s'en sort.

_Sasuke ? Releva encore Saizô, ôtant les mots de la bouche à Yukimura.

_Bah, c'est lui qui joue le professeur bien entendu. Tu crois quoi ? Qu'Isanami est en mesure d'apprendre en autodidacte ? »

Yukimura ne perçut même pas la réponse du ninja. Il digérait de son côté cette information soudaine qui était bien loin de le ravir. Inspirant sourdement, il rangea machinalement son matériel d'écriture ainsi que quelques dossiers terminés plus tôt. Ni Saizô, ni Anastasia ne commentèrent cette décision ni le visage fermé qu'arborait désormais le dirigeant, étrangement retenu. Ils s'en étonnèrent entre eux, échangeant quelques regards discrets alors que la jeune femme les conduisait au terrain qu'elle avait repéré au cours d'une de ses nombreuses rondes.

Le trajet sembla ainsi s'éterniser dans ce silence pesant que personne ne tenta de briser. Chacun préféra se plonger plutôt dans ses pensées sans échauffer davantage l'humeur perturbante de Yukimura. Et surtout incompréhensible. Aucune menace n'en était la cause aux vues du calme plat de ces derniers jours… Aucun événement imprévu non plus n'était arrivé. Ni alerte, ni mauvaise nouvelle. Ce qu'ils savaient tous à propos de la tension qui divisait en deux le pays entre les Toyotomi et les Tokugawa n'était pas nouveau. Rien ne pouvait les éclairer et la décision ferme du seigneur de les accompagner à une activité assez futile finalement, était plus que surprenante dans de telles conditions. Habituellement les aurait-il suivis certes, mais non sans se départir de son sourire d'homme heureux et de son humour. Ils auraient évoqué entre eux la crédibilité d'Isanami légèrement et ne seraient pas demeurés plantés dans leur silence.

Apercevoir les silhouettes en mouvement de ladite jeune femme et de Sasuke à travers le feuillage épais du domaine fut presque un soulagement. Reprenant les rênes de leur visite, Anastasia s'empressa de leur faire signe de rester discret. Le plus important était de ne pas se faire remarquer par les sens affûtés du Commandant d'escouade.

Qui était fort occupé en cet instant même à contrer une attaque osée d'Isanami.

« Bien ! » Encouragea-t-il en réponse, refermant d'un geste sec son éventail droit pour parer une nouvelle offensive.

Le papier décoratif crissa sous l'effort, les lames teintèrent clairement. La jeune femme se recula d'un mouvement leste, s'accroupissant dans un tour pour viser les jambes de son adversaire de ses armes dépliées et étincelantes. Mais Sasuke détourna encore une fois l'intention, se servant de la force qu'Isanami mettait dans son avancée pour la devancer, glisser ses éventails fermés derrière les opposants, les bloquer d'une rotation rapide… La prêtresse fut déséquilibrée d'un ample fauchage de jambes, ne pouvant plus s'aider de ses mains immobilisées sur le moment. Elle alla rouler plus loin.

« Belle tentative. Mais trop de volonté. Ce genre de bons sentiments ne te soutiendra jamais avec de telles armes. »

Agacée de voir ses attaques avortées les unes après les autres, Isanami se releva prestement, prête à user d'un autre langage pour surprendre son enseignant. Elle demeura ainsi sur ses positions, bien décidée à le faire venir à elle pour cette occasion. Jouant le jeu, Sasuke fut sur elle dans un bond raisonnable, son bras levé pour frapper.

« Je t'ai ! »

Accompagnant ses paroles triomphantes, la jeune femme lâcha ses éventails brutalement. Ses mains désormais libres se refermèrent d'une poigne puissante sur ceux de son adversaire, interloqué par cet essai suicidaire. Seul un sourire amusé lui répondit alors qu'elle se jeta en avant pour cogner avec force leurs deux crânes l'un contre l'autre.

Le bruit du choc résonna dans la clairière. Suivi d'un autre, plus sourd.

Isanami n'eut le temps de crier victoire. Sasuke alors effondré à terre entrava ses pieds et dans un mouvement inhumain, prenant appui sur sa main droite pour tordre ses jambes, il la précipita à sa suite au sol. Puis bloquant immédiatement son épaule pour la maintenir sur le dos, il la plaqua en s'écrasant contre ses hanches afin de les maintenir. Sa main gauche toujours fermement refermée sur son unique éventail, il déplia ce dernier dans un doigté parfait. La ronde grenat menaçait désormais le cou de la jeune femme de sa minceur mortelle sans possibles solutions.

L'action avait été si rapide qu'Isanami prit conscience tardivement de ce qui s'était passé sous ses yeux et dans quelle situation elle se trouvait maintenant. Et notamment de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux, bien trop subjective à son goût. Sans pouvoir se retenir, son visage vira à l'écarlate aussitôt sous l'incompréhension de Sasuke. Le jeune homme ne comprit que tardivement les raisons du malaise de son amie. Rougissant à son tour devant la tournure des choses, il se releva hâtivement sans demander son reste. S'il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, son regard se détourna ailleurs.

Et ses yeux en accrochèrent d'autres, mordorés. Yukimura.

La découverte lui fit l'effet d'une claque abrutissante.

« Wow ! Ils sembleraient que certains en profitent bien… ! »

La remarque goguenarde d'Anastasia qui les cueillit aussitôt ne pouvait pas dramatiser davantage la situation. Saizô fixait Isanami, complètement abasourdi. Et quand son regard descendit sur leurs deux mains restaient liées sous la surprise machinalement, il ne pouvait être plus glacial. La jeune femme eut beau se reculer précipitamment, le mal était fait.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Ana ! Protesta-t-elle vainement, allant s'accrocher avec précipitation au bras de son ninja. Ce n'est qu'un malentendu… Rien d'autre. »

Sasuke, lui, n'osait plus rien dire pour clarifier la situation ni faire. Ni même regarder son maître. Il sentait sur lui sa pleine attention pesante et agressive, comme une fureur glaciale qui jamais ne lui avait été destinée jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et ne semblait demander qu'une provocation kamikaze pour se libérer dans toute son ampleur...

« Tss, tss… Les femmes sont décidément toutes les mêmes. Releva finalement Yukimura faussement léger, un sourire tordu aux lèvres.

_Isanami n'est pas… !

_Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à me répondre sur ce ton, Sasuke. » Coupa-t-il froidement.

Jamais le dirigeant n'avait osé le mépriser ainsi jusqu'à maintenant. Saizô et Isanami en oublièrent même leur différent sur le coup, stupéfaits par le comportement de l'homme envers son subalterne qui ne put que poser un genou à terre. Aussi dures et injustes étaient les paroles, il ne pouvait que suivre les ordres et se soumettre. Comme il l'avait toujours fait, comme il le ferait toujours. Et cela pouvait bien clairement révolter Anastasia et les autres, Yukimura pour lui c'était…

« Je croyais t'avoir réclamé le repos. Dois-je comprendre que tu désobéis à mes ordres maintenant ?

_Pardonnez-moi, Maître.

_Retourne te coucher. Si tu ne veux pas être davantage un incapable que tu ne l'es d'habitude.

_Bien, Maître. »

La voix de Sasuke trembla sous l'humiliation cuisante. Il ne perçut qu'à peine les exclamations indignées de Saizô au travers de sa tête bourdonnante. Seules les paroles de son seigneur restaient à tourner dans son esprit, se répétant en mille échos qui lui brûlèrent les yeux. Ravalant de justesse un débordement d'émotions, il se releva avec maladresse sans réelle considération pour la main compatissante qu'Anastasia posait sur son épaule. Plus rien ne le retenait ici.

« Disparais.

_Yukimura… ! »

Ce dernier ordre acheva complètement la volonté du ninja. D'un bond soudain il prit la fuite vers sa chambre, ne voulant absolument pas s'attirer davantage les foudres du dirigeant. Il n'était plus question de comprendre pourquoi soudainement, seul le regard rageur de l'homme demeurait gravé dans son esprit. Cet homme à qui il devait tout…

Il l'avait déçu, lui, le moins que rien.

* * *

_"Je suis sûre que tu n'es pas capable de prendre la situation la plus clichée des romans d'amour et d'en faire quelque chose par la suite de prenant."_

Et finalement si, j'ai écrit cette fanfiction qui traînait dans mes tiroirs depuis très longtemps. Défi relevé. Réussi, sans doute moins.

Je tiens à préciser pour ceux qui seront éventuellement parvenus jusqu'ici, que cette histoire est une récréation infantile. Il ne s'agit aucunement d'une esquisse de Prix Littéraire, on en est à l'antipode pour cette fois. Je l'ai écrite, pour moi, pour le plaisir de mes pieds d'égoïste, pour m'amuser, pour avoir de quoi gratter sans aucune prise de tête pour dérouiller les doigts. Pour tenter aussi de toucher aux pires erreurs qu'un griffonneur de fanfictions peut faire, les réaliser et contempler le désastre.

Pour ma quarantième sur ce site, et sur un fandom qui me tient à coeur.

Pour dire simplement qu'elle existe, et les pages suivantes aussi.

* * *

Brave10 et Brave10Spiral sont la propriété de Kairi Shimotsuki.  
**Cette fiction reprend le cours de l'histoire à partir du tome 3 de Brave10Spiral.**


	2. Au delà de l'Aire

**POURSUITE EN SOUS-SOL NOCTURNE**  
_Ten Braves and one Master_

* * *

**Marche Deuxième :Au delà de l'Aire.**

* * *

La lanterne orpheline se balançait au gré des vents.

Projetant sa lueur faiblarde aux plus proches alentours, comme unique repère lumineux extérieur et seul rempart face à la nuit environnante. Si ce n'est quelques panneaux de riz illuminés depuis l'intérieur qui, très clairement, témoignaient de la présence d'occupants. Leurs silhouettes en mouvement s'y découpaient plus ou moins nettement. Une agitation bien rare au sein de l'obscurité épaisse depuis longtemps installée.

Le château d'Ueda s'était plongé peu à peu dans le sommeil, mais quelques éléments persistaient à résister à l'appel séduisant de leurs draps. Et hormis les rares précédents, deux êtres tenaient leur tour de garde sur le toit de l'immense bâtisse, guettant le monde du néant avec une application mitigée.

Saizô et Anastasia avaient repris le relais de Benmaru et Seikai au crépuscule. Comme d'habitude, l'échange n'avait pu se réaliser dans le calme et la sérénité. Après avoir manqué d'abattre un mur de soutien de la cuisine, le bonze s'était quand même résolu à patienter jusqu'à demain matin pour confronter le ninja qui osait pervertir sa sœur et qui se permettait de le traiter de chinois chauve. Il était parti une nouvelle fois en jurant tous les dieux de la Terre.

Cette tentative d'ambiance bonne enfant n'avait cependant pas suffit à apaiser les esprits. Si tous les Braves n'avaient pas été témoins de la scène en fin de matinée, l'humeur furieuse de leur dirigeant n'avait échappée à personne. C'était si rare de ressentir une telle aura de rage chez Yukimura qu'ils ne pouvaient la manquer. Quant à en comprendre l'origine… L'homme ne desserrait plus les dents que pour quelques ordres sans importance. Même Rokurô avait bien tenté de le faire parler, en vain. Et si le page n'y parvenait pas, un autre n'aurait pas plus de chance.

La journée s'était ainsi étirée dans une atmosphère vraiment pesante et chargée de sous-entendus. Chacun cherchant à ménager au mieux la réactivité de leur dirigeant sur le sujet qui le fâchait et dont ils ignoraient absolument tout. Bien que Saizô et Anastasia aient obtenu quelques indices supplémentaires à ce propos : Sasuke était demeuré introuvable.

Pourtant, accompagnés par une Isanami pleine de remords, ils avaient tenté de retrouver le garçon mais ce dernier avait visiblement déserté sa chambre. Et s'il se trouvait en forêt, parvenir à le localiser était irréalisable. Ils ne pouvaient plus qu'attendre avec inquiétude le retour incertain du ninja. Bien qu'Anastasia soit persuadée, à juste titre, qu'il n'était pas capable d'abandonner Ueda, l'humiliation parfaitement injuste avait dû blesser profondément le Commandant.

« Il va revenir Saizô.

_Tu te répètes. » Releva-t-il faussement alors que la jeune femme prenait place à ses côtés dans un soupir fataliste.

Depuis des heures qu'ils s'impliquaient dans leur tâche sans réellement parvenir à s'y concentrer, ils pouvaient bien prendre le temps d'en discuter un peu. Dépasser ses non-dits qui avaient plané entre eux toute l'après-midi, ses coups d'œil communs, ses questions qui tournaient… C'était juste insupportable.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu le pousser à s'en prendre à Sasuke. Craqua finalement Saizô, tremblant encore d'indignation. Sasuke quoi ! S'il y a bien une personne qui ne mérite pas ça, c'est lui bon sang !

_Je n'ai pas compris davantage… »

Anastasia arborait rarement un visage aussi consciencieux hors de ses missions. Elle qui avait fini par développer une relation toute particulière à force de tours et détours avec Yukimura. Refusant chaque fois ses avances peu sérieuses, tentant de savoir ce qui se cachait vraiment derrière ce masque de seigneur feignant faussement infantile. Sans être son confident, sa conseillère comme l'était Rokurô, elle tenait sa place spéciale auprès de lui. Cet homme qui lui avait donné une seconde chance, qui avait senti un bout de son âme finalement sous la couche de glace. Mais aujourd'hui…

« Depuis un moment, il est comme pensif, presque absent parfois. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais… Quelque chose occupe son esprit. J'ai eu cette impression tu vois ? »

Saizô fronça des sourcils à ces propos, un peu étonné par le ressenti de la jeune femme.

« Je n'ai pas fait attention. Dût-il admettre, gêné par ce fait.

_Ca ne m'étonne pas de ta part. »

Tentant un sourire piteux devant l'indignation perceptible du ninja, ses yeux clairs glissèrent un long instant sur la trop calme obscurité. Rien vraiment ne semblait décider à bouger de ce côté du monde-là. Si ce n'est quelques grillons nocturnes et autres charmants insectes qui chantonnaient gentiment à travers les herbes vertes, peu conscients des problèmes émotionnels des êtres humains.

« Ca fait longtemps…que tu le sens différent ? »

Un silence réfléchi répondit à cette question alors qu'elle tentait de sonder ses souvenirs. C'était ça, être un ninja consciencieux ; ça incluait autant de combattre une cause que d'être un parfait observateur de l'environnement et une banque de données vivante. Chaque jour était une nouvelle quête d'informations. Ce qui touchait à leur Seigneur en faisait logiquement partie.

« Ca a commencé quand tu étais parti forger une seconde épée. Répondit-elle finalement avec une certaine assurance. Quand la menace sur Isanami s'est allégée. Déjà, je le sentais…parfois ailleurs. Et cette tendance ne lui était pas familière.

_Mais ça remonte à bien plus loin que ces derniers jours !

_Bien plus loin aussi que la discussion sur notre affiliation aux Toyotomi.

_Donc… Selon toi, avança Saizô sans cacher son étonnement, tout ça n'a rien à voir avec Nobuyuki. Pourtant, il est quand même venu et reparti aujourd'hui. Tu crois vraiment que ce n'est pas avec lui que le Vieux s'est disputé ?

_Je n'ai entendu personne lever la voix ce matin. Et pourquoi s'en prendre alors à Sasuke ? Ce n'est pas le genre de Yukimura de diriger sa colère sur quelqu'un qui n'y est pour rien.

_Je vois mal le Singe s'attirer ses foudres même pour un échec. Commenta-t-il dubitativement. Tu l'as vu comme moi bon sang ! Il avait beau se faire cracher littéralement dessus qu'il obéissait ! _« Oui, Maître. Bien Maître ! Insultez-moi encore Maître ! » _»

L'imitation fort piteuse était cependant véridique. Anastasia ne put que clore ses lèvres, contenant son agacement devant les critiques de Saizô. Pour leur éducation véritable de shinobis, le comportement de Sasuke apparaissait comme une soumission honteuse. Mais le garçon avait toujours fait preuve d'une fidélité sans failles auprès de leur Seigneur. Sans jamais se soucier des avis extérieurs.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il mourrait pour lui ? »

La jeune femme ne put que hausser, impuissante, les épaules devant le regard contrit du brun. Chacun d'eux avait décidé volontairement de s'engager d'une manière comme d'une autre au service de Yukimura. Ils ne s'étaient pas liés de la même manière et ne partageaient pas les mêmes attentes quant aux conséquences d'une telle décision. C'était leur liberté et c'était celle de Sasuke de choisir ses conditions. Ils n'avaient pas vécu non plus les mêmes événements. Le Commandant d'escouade servait Ueda depuis bien plus longtemps qu'eux, il était arrivé tout juste après Rokurô si les racontars alcooliques de Juzô s'avéraient exacts.

Saizô ne chercha pas à contenir le profond soupir qui lui échappa devant une telle réponse. Lui ne pouvait pas comprendre un tel don de soir à quelqu'un d'autre. Yukimura avait beau être un seigneur idéal et Ueda un petit paradis sur Terre, il n'imaginait pas un seul instant mourir pour ça. En assurer la protection était son travail évidemment, mais la fuite en cas d'échec restait une option plus envisageable. De toute manière il ne songeait même pas à rester éternellement au service des Sanada. Ce n'était pas dans sa vraie nature.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu passer dans la tête du Vieux… ? La crise de la quarantaine ?

_Ne ris pas trop, ce genre de choses arrive plus souvent qu'on le pense.

_Anastasia, quand même… On parle de Yukimura. Insista le jeune homme pas le moins du monde convaincu par cette théorie. Je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois que je l'ai vu réellement inquiet ou aussi furieux. »

Devant son manque de répondant, il poursuivit :

« A chaque fois il se tient dans notre dos à suivre le cours des choses sans jamais en paraître atteint. Il ne sait pas ce qu'est la panique, le doute… Il se contente de sourire tranquillement et de s'appuyer sur sa confiance en lui débordante. Ce type est répugnant pour ça.

_Peut-être justement qu'il commence à douter de lui ?

_Avec la montée des Tokugawa ? Tu crois que la pression sur les Sanadas l'atteint réellement ?

_Ce serait possible. Concilia la jeune femme. Mais je voyais quelque chose de plus personnel. »

Cette hypothèse laissa Saizô songeur. Il était difficile de la lier à quelqu'un comme leur dirigeant qui méditait constamment à la marche du Monde. Même si Yukimura aimait à donner une image de lui portée sur un certain narcissisme, il s'intéressait toujours aux autres avant sa propre personne. L'état de sa tenue et de ses pieds parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Il ne savait pas vraiment prendre soin de lui. Et sans doute que tout cela n'avait vraiment pas d'importance à ses yeux. Un cerveau comme le sien avait besoin de réels défis.

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait alors occuper autant son esprit sur le plan personnel ? L'état de sa barbe ? »

Anastasia soupira, assez irritée par le manque de sérieux du ninja sur une discussion assez décisive. Pas que ce manque de clairvoyance ne la surprenait réellement. Les hommes avaient tous la sensibilité d'une baguette chinoise. Ils se donnaient de grands airs de psychologues, sortaient quelques phrases toutes faites et croyaient avoir tout compris. Jinpachi en était une excellente démonstration.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut te préoccuper toi sur le plan personnel, Saizô ?

_Moi ? S'étonna-t-il aussitôt avant de froncer des sourcils. Je ne sais pas…

_Il n'y a rien dans ton existence qui ne te fasse réfléchir ? »

La question semblait plus dure encore pour lui qu'Anastasia ne l'aurait cru. Finalement, il semblait qu'elle avait trouvé un spécimen encore pire dans la gestion de sa vie privée. Mais quand on voyait comment Saizô réagissait sur sa non-relation avec Isanami, c'était prévisible. A part les combats, rien n'animait cette brute.

« La politique actuelle t'inquiète ? Proposa-t-elle sans dissimuler un sourire moqueur. L'odeur de ton haleine le matin ? La floraison des cerisiers ?

_Non évidemment ! S'indigna-t-il aussitôt.

_Alors quoi ? »

Il était incapable de lui répondre, se contentant de la fixer un peu stupidement.

« Yukimura et toi vous êtes sans doute pareils Il ne s'est jamais posé la question, jusqu'à récemment. Parce que quelque chose l'a poussé dans cette direction. Conclût la jeune femme avec une nouvelle assurance. Maintenant, savoir qu'elle est cette chose justement… C'est un autre problème. »

Si Rokurô ne pouvait même pas s'entretenir à ce sujet avec lui, elle voyait mal qui serait capable de pousser le dirigeant à la confidence. D'autant plus si cela durait depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle en avait eu l'impression. Ca devait réellement préoccuper Yukimura pour qu'il l'ait gardé pour lui. Et aujourd'hui, il ne parvenait plus à maintenir de toute évidence les apparences.

Peut être parce que le temps filait et que la situation pour les Sanada n'était pas des plus optimales ? Après tout, leur seigneur accusait malgré tout les années petit à petit. S'en apercevoir dans la glace n'avait pas dû le conforter dans ses projets futurs. Ce n'était pas le doute le plus original qui soit, mais sans doute le plus humain. Cela arrivait à tout le monde, un jour ou l'autre, de commencer à regarder derrière soi.

Avait-il des regrets ? Sur certains de ses actes passés, à propos de décisions ? Sur les choix qu'il avait pu faire quant à sa vie ? Des remords pour avoir manqué des occasions, pour être resté sourd sur des sujets qui lui éclataient désormais au visage, trop tard ? Et si, simplement,… Etait-il au moins heureux aujourd'hui ? Si la réponse s'avérait être non après tant de sacrifices…

« Tu ne crois pas que Sasuke est au courant de quelque chose justement ? Que Yukimura l'a appris et qu'il n'a pas apprécié que ses hypothétiques états d'âme soient connus ? Se décida à proposer Saizô avec une timidité certaine.

_Franchement… ? Tu m'épaterais presque pour cette fois. »

La pique fut immédiatement récompensée d'un grommellement de la part du ninja. Mais Anastasia s'était déjà replongée dans ses pensées depuis. L'idée était plutôt séduisante : Sasuke ne devait pas tant être innocent que sa réputation l'y encourageait. Même si elle ne le voyait pas s'opposer franchement à son seigneur, il devait avoir sa part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Yukimura n'aurait jamais eu des paroles aussi dures envers lui sans raison réelle sinon.

« Ana…

_J'aimerais pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement Saizô tu sais ?

_Plus tard. On a un problème. »

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

Rokurô s'affairait à trier les documents le plus efficacement possible. Depuis quelques jours, tout ce fatras de papier s'était accumulé sur le bureau du dirigeant sans que celui-ci ne montrât une réelle envie à réagir en conséquence. La flemmardise chronique de Yukimura à régler ce genre de tâches, et à faire quoi que ce soit pour ainsi dire de sa journée il fallait le concéder, les avaient conduit à veiller ainsi tardivement. Ce qui ne facilitait en rien l'avancée du travail, la pièce s'étant plongée progressivement dans la pénombre.

Derrière lui, il sentait d'ailleurs le dirigeant s'agiter sagement à écrire les dernières lettres du mois. Il était bien rare de le voir aussi appliqué, autant le reconnaître. Bien que l'homme ne se laissait tout de même pas à cette totale liberté de faire absolument n'importe quoi, ceci aurait été particulièrement problématique pour Ueda, ses rédactions s'accompagnaient toujours de plaisanteries plus ou moins nombreuses. C'était des remarques assassines aussi à propos de certains expéditeurs, des tentatives pour esquiver la corvée. N'avait-il pas même une fois réclamé à Benmaru de le remplacer dans l'espoir que rien ne se remarquât ?

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pourtant pas décroché un seul mot, que le strict nécessaire à la progression de leur travail. Et dans son écriture saccadée et rugueuse, Rokurô ressentait une colère sourde qu'on ne voulait pas laisser entendre. Oh, ils avaient tous bien compris que Yukimura n'était pas d'humeur. Néanmoins, un paradoxe s'était visiblement tissé dans le comportement de l'homme, entre un désir pudique de retenu et ses émotions bouillonnantes. Sans parvenir à maintenir un masque de gaieté, il ne se résolvait pourtant pas à libérer complètement sa fureur et demeurait dans une attitude fermée.

Rokurô ne comprenait pas l'origine d'un tel changement. Ce matin, il avait assisté comme à chaque fois le dirigeant pour son lever et son habillement. Yukimura ne réclamait pas une aide outrancière, mais il affectionnait d'être réveillé par son page et de pouvoir prendre son petit-déjeuner avec lui. C'était toujours l'occasion d'apprendre les récents événements et de partager un repas au calme loin de l'excitation des autres Braves. Pour ainsi dire, au réveil, l'homme n'était pas très chatouilleux. Il valait mieux donc prendre ses distances.

Aussi, rien de nouveau dans son humeur n'avait alerté le ninja. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté à propos des Tokugawa. La faute en incombant une fois encore à la venue surprise de Nobuyuki. Même si Yukimura tentait de se placer comme un roc devant sa décision en apparences, chaque échange avec son frère aîné éveillait en lui des doutes. Rokurô se chargeait de le rassurer sur sa position qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Depuis le temps qu'il était à son service, il avait adopté la morale de cet homme comme la sienne. Et ensembles, ils avançaient d'un même pas pour les Sanada. Ils étaient une équipe.

Mais si souvent Yukimura se confiait à lui plus qu'à personne d'autre, cette fois-ci il s'était enfermé hors de sa portée volontairement. Rokurô avait bien tout tenté pour faire tomber ses défenses, usant de quelques ruses qui avaient toujours fonctionné jusqu'à maintenant, rien de constructif n'en avait résulté. Peu importe ce qui perturbait tant le dirigeant, cela devait être terriblement important pour qu'il le gardât ainsi pour lui. Et si la sauvegarde d'Ueda en dépendait, ce caprice pouvait à tous leur coûter la vie. Il espérait seulement que l'homme savait ce qu'il faisait.

« Misunari et Kanetsugu… »

A l'évocation des deux seigneurs, Rokurô abandonna tout de suite sa tâche pour rejoindre Yukimura. Apercevant la lettre qui se trouvait dans ses mains, il alla se placer derrière lui pour pouvoir la lire librement à son tour. Les deux hommes n'étaient plus revenus depuis leur dernière visite, avec les alliances qui petit à petit se dessinaient à travers le pays, ce courrier de leur part ne devait pas être anodin.

« Les soutiens des Toyotomi bougent, ils veulent me voir dans les prochains jours…

_A Ueda ? S'inquiéta immédiatement le page qui dévalait les lignes du regard.

_Non, au domaine de Mitsunari.

_Dans la région de Torhu ? Mais c'est à cinq jours d'ici. Il serait insensé de laisser le château aussi longtemps en cette période d'extrême tension ! »

Yukimura s'était déjà plongée dans une relecture de la lettre pour en vérifier les informations. Et il tardait bien trop à lui répondre, ce qui était mauvais signe. Quand il se rangeait de son côté, le Seigneur ne perdait pas de temps à méditer sur le sujet. Il soulignait seulement la justesse de son raisonnement.

« N'y songez même pas Jeune Maître ! Vous-mêmes les aviez renvoyés la dernière fois…

_Je ne peux pas garder indéfiniment les Sanada impartiaux.

_Mais… !

_Je dois y réfléchir encore un peu. »

Accompagnant ses propos, Yukimura déposa la lettre à part du reste des missives, sous les yeux d'un Rokurô impuissant. Quand le dirigeant avait une idée en tête, il n'y avait aucun moyen de lui faire changer d'avis à ce propos. Mais pour cette fois, la sûreté du domaine dépendait trop de ce choix pour que le page puisse l'ignorer.

« Êtes-vous au moins certain de la véracité de cette lettre ? On pourrait chercher à vous encourager à quitter Ueda. Ieyasu a très bien compris que nous avons été en relation avec les seigneurs Mitsunari et Kanetsugu à son dernier banquet.

_Possible… Répondit machinalement Yukimura en ouvrant une nouvelle enveloppe.

_Et quand bien même ils chercheraient à vous voir, le Dragon vous surveille toujours. Il serait bien prêt à tout pour profiter de cette occasion !

_Ecoute Rokurô, il est temps que je… »

Un vacarme soudain interrompit l'homme dans sa phrase. Un instant avait déjà filé avant qu'ils ne lèvent d'un même mouvement les yeux vers le toit de la bâtisse qui venait de trembler dangereusement. Des cris distincts suivirent aussitôt, d'invectives entre combattants qui précipitèrent au-dehors les deux hommes, sans plus de considération pour leurs tâches.

Ils n'eurent pas à courir bien loin : Saizô et Anastasia se tenaient tout juste à quelques dizaines de mètres de hauteur d'eux, aux prises avec de nombreux attaquants qui les encerclaient. Les deux ninjas, dos à dos, considéraient ces nouveaux arrivants avec hostilité, toutes lames dehors.

Rokurô fut immédiatement arrêté par Yukimura alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les rejoindre, la main sur ses armes. Avec un calme incroyable, le dirigeant lui ordonna le repos d'un mouvement de tête autoritaire. Et l'arrivée soudaine d'un Kamanosuke survolté par l'appel du sang répondit à l'incompréhension éphémère du page.

« Ha ha ha ! Du sang enfin ! Du meurtre ! Du meurtre ! Hurlait déjà le manipulateur du Vent, faisant reculer ses opposants les plus proches avec une efficacité remarquable. Du meurtre ! »

Anastasia suivit le mouvement d'une technique qui alla geler deux de leurs ennemis dans un concert de craquements meurtriers. Le froid en devint si pressant qu'il se ressentait jusque sous les auvents de la cour intérieure ; Yukimura croisa les bras distraitement pour se réchauffer. Sans aucune réelle inquiétude pour le dénouement de l'affrontement, même si ces hommes-là…

« …puent le Renard. » Releva-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Rokurô.

Des lumières vivaces déchirèrent les airs brutalement alors que Saizô bousculait les premiers rangs dans un mouvement de panique. L'ennemi bien que plus nombreux semblait avoir envoyé ses ninjas de base pour cette opération. Peu restaient encore debout après une telle vague de violence. Quelques-uns avaient même tenté de fuir avant d'être anéantis par l'épée sans remords d'Anastasia.

Quelques instants plus tard cependant, de nouvelles présences rejoignirent à leur tour en quelques sauts gigantesques la première ligne des combats. Elles se réduisaient au nombre de quatre, toutefois l'aura qu'elles dégageaient en prenant place aux côtés de leurs adversaires, se plantant en protection face aux Braves de Sanada, débordait d'une confiance démentielle qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils affrontaient jusque-là.

Saisissant immédiatement le danger de ces derniers arrivants, Saizô s'élança sur eux, sa fidèle épée Mari fermement en mains. Il eut néanmoins à peine le temps de la lever au-dessus de lui avant d'être rejeté brutalement plus loin par une force invisible qu'il ne put contrer. Son corps alla rouler dans l'herbe sans aucune résistance.

« Yukimura Sanada ! Hurla alors distinctement un des quatre soutiens tout en s'avançant tranquillement sur le toit. J'ai un message pour toi de la part de notre Maître ! »

Cette annonce subite avait figé chacun dans ses affrontements, hormis Kamanosuke qui s'échauffait en retrait comme à son habitude, tous ayant désormais les yeux rivés sur ce messager sorti de nulle part qui avait si aisément repoussé Saizô.

« Et pourquoi ne pas réclamer une audience la prochaine fois ? Tout cela serait bien plus civil, non ? »

Ignorant Rokurô qui tentait de le retenir dans l'ombre pour sa sécurité, Yukimura s'avança en terrain découvert sans empressement. Un sourire moqueur s'étirait même sur ses lèvres quand l'homme qui l'avait interpellé se tourna dans sa direction. Ce fut ce moment-là que choisirent justement les autres Braves pour faire leur apparition les uns après les autres dans la cour.

« Ieyasu-sama veut une réponse. Reprit le messager sans se donner la peine de descendre du toit pour se mettre au niveau du seigneur, le surplombant toujours avec arrogance. Et il la veut, maintenant.

_On va lui en donner une bonne de réponse ! » Répliqua aussitôt Jinpachi.

Son gant s'illuminait déjà d'éclairs que Yukimura lui indiqua à son tour la passivité comme il l'avait fait pour Rokurô. Conciliant, le pirate cessa sa technique. Du moins, visiblement car celle-ci pulsait toujours dans l'air en menace pressante.

« A quelle question votre maître veut-il une réponse ? Offra poliment le dirigeant, en allant s'appuyer avec négligence conte un proche pilier des auvents.

_Qui les Sanada soutiendront-ils dans les jours à venir ? En fait… »

Un sourire mauvais se découpa nettement sur le visage de l'inconnu.

« Choisissez-vous la mort ou la vie ? Ce choix d'expression est sans doute plus exact. »

Anastasia qui se tenait tout proche de lui eut un mouvement de fureur qu'elle contint de justesse. Le messager ne leva même pas les yeux sur elle et ses mains dangereusement tremblantes de frustration, toute son attention fixée sur Yukimura qui faisait mine de se donner le temps de réfléchir. La mauvaise d'humeur du dirigeant semblait s'être fanée, il jouait la comédie si lourdement que l'envoyé des Tokugawa en devenait ridicule à patienter.

« Et bien, je suppose que tout le monde tient à sa vie. Mais dans la recherche de son soi intérieur, peut-être faut-il apprendre à savoir dépasser ses peurs les plus primaires. Et quelle peur plus primaire que celle de mourir ? Tout le monde a peur de voir cesser exister sa vie. Même dans cette expression comme dans celle de « perdre la vie », ne nous fixons nous pas à user du terme de vie pour prendre le pas sur le fait qu'elles désignent ?

Tout ça ne tient, en plus, qu'à chacun d'envisager les notions comme nous le voulons. Une vision subjective qui fausse toutes les réponses générales, nous ne pouvons pas construire des hypothèses pour d'autres que nous. Ce serait fort impoli je crois. Non ?

_Vas tu donc me répondre vieil homme ? S'énerva finalement le messager dans un vif mouvement d'humeur qui alla projeter plusieurs tuiles au large.

_Avant que vous ne détruisez mon château ? Je crois. »

Yukimura qui avait conservé son sourire courtois, le perdit cependant alors qu'il reprenait avec une assurance suintante de fierté.

« Je choisis la mort. Tu peux aller annoncer cette excellente nouvelle à ton Seigneur si tant est qu'on puisse le désigner ainsi.

_Je vois. »

Un calme subite s'empara dès lors du messager à cette réponse. Devenu impassible, il se tourna vers ses hommes pour échanger avec eux quelques signes rapides personnels. Leurs postures de passives, prirent une forme plus agressive, clairement en attente d'une offensive.

« Très bien. Reprit-il avec fatalisme. Puisque les Sanada ont choisi d'être nos ennemis, je vais donc devoir me résigner à détruire votre château ! »

A ces mots, un vent de haine traversa immédiatement les neuf Braves qui se tendirent tous dans un même élan dans la direction de l'ennemi, armes bien aux poings.

« Mes hommes ont encerclé ce bâtiment afin d'y apposer des explosifs ! Tu peux dire adieu à tous ces murs Seigneur de pacotille !

_Yukimura ! » Alerta Saizô avec urgence, en se précipitant sur le dirigeant pour tenter de l'éloigner des lieux au plus vite.

En vain, l'envoyé des Tokugawa avait déjà levé un bras autoritaire en guise de signal et se déchainait maintenant…le silence. Long, interminablement pesant. Que rien ne semblait finalement briser. Ni aucun cri, ni aucune explosion destructrice.

« Des hommes. Quels hommes ? » Retentit clairement une voix nouvelle alors.

Tous ne purent que lever les yeux sur la silhouette qui, juchée sur un toit proche, les surplombait de sa taille. Sasuke se dressait-là, ses armes dégoulinantes pour seuls témoins. Il tenait par les cheveux la tête sanglante d'un anonyme adversaire qu'il jeta négligemment aux pieds du messager dans un geste cruel. Elle alla rouler sous les yeux de l'homme, à visage découvert. Une vision macabre qui le laissa de glace, bien que toute son attention se porta dès lors sur le Commandant.

« Qui es-tu ?

_L'homme qui prendra ta vie. »

Un rire amusé secoua le serviteur des Tokugawa à ces paroles.

« Oh ? Rien que ça. Les Sanada ont des gosses bien grandiloquents. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux songer à vous reconvertir tous dans le théâtre ? Vous auriez du succès.

_Ce n'est que la simple vérité. »

La voix du Commandant sonnait si franche et objective que le messager marqua un léger instant de surprise. Fixant un long instant son adversaire du regard dont le visage fermé ne lui laissait aucune accroche possible, il porta lentement une main aux étuis qui habillaient ses cuisses pour en tirer une courte lame.

« Et bien viens, alors. Invita-t-il sans inquiétude, causant un bruissement de vifs échanges entre ses trois équipiers qui étaient demeurés en arrière jusqu'à maintenant.

_Sasuke non ! »

Le jeune homme avait déjà bondi en avant plus que jamais déterminé, devenu complètement sourd aux ordres de Yukimura auxquels il n'avait pourtant jamais dérogés. Les deux combattants se rencontrèrent aussitôt dans un bruit de ferraille alors que leurs armes claquaient l'une contre l'autre. Une étincelle vola ; et Sasuke reprenait efficacement de l'élan sur un mur proche pour sauter à nouveau, haut, très haut.

Les autres Braves en étaient demeurés hésitants quant à la marche à suivre. En face d'eux les ninjas des Tokugawa se concertaient en murmures sur l'attitude imprévue de leur meneur, autant désemparés que agacés. Quant à Yukimura, le regard qu'il posait sur son gardien désobéissant parlait de lui-même.

Au-dessus d'eux, le messager recula précipitamment pour esquiver un coup de pied agressif. Il était rare de voir le Commandant autant plongé dans un affrontement, dans l'envie de vaincre l'autre. Chacun le savait, qu'il possédait sans doute le cœur le plus tendre des Dix. Il ne prenait jamais de plaisir à blesser, tout entier dédié à la protection seule. Pour autant, le ninja dégageait une aura de sauvagerie exemplaire ce soir. Son regard semblait avoir un trait de prédateur alors qu'il considérait son adversaire.

« Je vais lui filer un coup de main le Vieux… On gère. » Annonça soudainement Saizô à Yukimura.

De toute évidence, le brun n'avait absolument pas digérer de s'être fait si aisément repoussé par le messager il y a encore quelques minutes. Fort d'une motivation revancharde, il tira son épée pour se jeter à son tour dans la bataille, toutes griffes dehors sous le regard hébété de son Seigneur. En face d'eux, leurs autres adversaires s'agitaient désormais dangereusement et d'un signe résigné, les Braves furent finalement tous autorisés à réagir en conséquence.

« Tu ne pensais pas tirer la couverture à toi le Singe !

_Tu me gênes. »

Saizô retint de justesse un grognement indigné face à la réponse sèche qui cueillit au tournant son intervention. Sasuke et lui n'avaient pas encore appris à cohabiter pacifiquement, en combats comme pour tout le reste. Jamais un jour ne se passait sans qu'ils ne se lancent des piques quotidiennes des plus acides, ne dissimulant rien de la compétition qui s'était installée entre eux progressivement.

Le ninja d'Iga n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de répliquer davantage, le messager des Tokugawa se jeta en avant, leur envoyant d'un mouvement brusque ce qui s'apparentait à une onde de force de très large diamètre. Tous deux durent chercher en catastrophe un renfoncement dans lequel se mettre hors d'atteinte de l'attaque qui n'épargna pas les murs les plus proches. De la poussière et des gravats volèrent aussitôt sous l'impact, en quantité suffisante pour dissimuler les déplacements des deux garçons. Et Saizô fut le premier à percer le nuage de poussière pour se jeter à la gorge de leur adversaire. Malgré sa rapidité, ce dernier le contra d'un revers machinal. Un éclair de lumière fut alors relâché par Mari, aveuglant un court instant tous les alentours. Un délai nécessaire au brun pour repartir à l'assaut : le Tokugawa dut reculer avec maladresse, portant une main à la plaie qui s'ouvrait sur son visage.

Constatant cette ouverture, Sasuke empoigna avec vigueur ses armes, prêt à se jeter dans la foulée sur l'ennemi pour le pousser dans ses retranchements en l'inquiétant davantage. Sa tentative fut néanmoins évincée par une voix glaciale qui se rappela à lui brutalement.

« J'ai dit non Sarutobi. » Claqua Yukimura avec force, ses yeux fixés mortellement sur son serviteur.

L'homme avait su visiblement profité de la confusion créée par toutes les confrontations qui avaient lieu au même moment pour se rapprocher d'eux et échapper à la vigilance de Rokurô. Le Page prêtait main forte à l'instant aux autres Braves contre les combattants des Tokugawa. Et sans doute ne songeait-il pas que Yukimura puisse avoir l'idée stupide de se porter à découvert en ce moment.

« Laisse Saizô gérer ça. »

L'ordre incongru annihila définitivement l'orgueil du Commandant. Toute espérance de protestation mourut avec, sous la colère visiblement contenue de son maître. Jamais encore Sasuke ne lui avait désobéit ainsi et cette fois encore, le jeune homme s'exécuta, retenant chacun de ses cris de frustration, sans même trembler. Alors que tout son être s'indignait de se voir écarter des affrontements pour un autre qui valait toujours tellement mieux que lui. Par Yukimura lui-même ! Qui estimait qu'il ne servait à rien ici de plus qu'à jouer le rôle de l'éternel spectateur.

Mais que fallait-il qu'il fasse de plus Kami-sama ? Pour qu'on cesse de le voir comme un poids mort. Que lui manquait-il donc par-rapport à l'Iga de si tangible pour rester au rang de second chaque fois ? Toutes ces heures qu'il passait seul à tuer son corps un peu plus, à le pousser dans ses retranchements jusqu'à ne plus rien sentir qu'une douleur diffuse dans ses membres… Tout ça pour tenter de conserver son rang, lui le miséreux de la Forêt, pour tenter de ne pas trop rougir de ses capacités limitées. Que pouvait-il contre ces autres qui manipulaient tous un véritable élément ? Faire pousser des fleurs gentiment et sourire, désolé ? Pourquoi même le Destin se fichait de lui ?

Il crevait d'envie de cesser de se retenir constamment, en serviteur parfaitement soumis. Secouer un peu Yukimura. Lui demander juste, mais que devait-il se reprocher pour attirer sa rage en permanence ? Que s'était-il passé pour que, tout d'un coup, plus rien n'aille entre eux ? Que cet homme le regarde enfin dans les yeux pour lui dire qu'elle est sa faute. Et lui aurait tout fait pour la réparer. Mais il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait rien faire sans _savoir_. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi soudain ? Pourquoi cette rage glaciale sans cesse alors que, Yukimura pour lui…

Perdu dans ses pensées tumultueuses, Sasuke ne prêtait plus aucune attention aux alentours. Il resta en retrait, bras ballants, à fixer ce dos froid seul que lui accordait son Seigneur. Ca n'avait plus d'importance réelle, Saizô qui repoussait son adversaire, les autres Braves mettant en fuite le reste de l'escouade. Ni le cri de fureur, ni la promesse de vengeance du messager des Tokugawa. Tout se terminait bien une nouvelle fois pour les Dix, et des cendres s'envolaient au vent…

« Rassemblement ! »

Tous s'exécutèrent à cette commande absolue, encore essoufflés pour certains de l'effort. Même les plus réfractaires habituellement comme Kamanosuke se résolurent à ne pas poursuivre plus loin les derniers poursuivants. Le manipulateur du Vent se contenta de cracher par terre fort élégamment avant de rejoindre leur groupe auprès du Seigneur. La plupart avaient paré au cours de brutaux affrontements leurs tenues de sang frais. Mais Saizô semblait le plus exténué de tous, le messager ne l'avait pas épargné. Heureusement, Isanami s'était immédiatement portée volontaire pour le soutenir dans ses déplacements, très inquiétée par la ténacité de son adversaire.

Si certains s'étonnèrent de voir Sasuke impassiblement demeuré en arrière d'un Yukimura furieux de nouveau, aucun n'osa faire de commentaires. Seuls Anastasia et Rokurô tentèrent d'attraper le regard vide du Commandant, en vain. Et le visage tendu de leur Maître ne parlait pas davantage.

« Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, ils semblent que nous venons d'officialiser notre entrée en guerre. Annonça-t-il finalement, sans masquer sa suintante ironie. Ce soir, nous sommes devenus les pires ennemis de la famille la mieux armée et la plus puissante du Japon. Mes félicitations. »

Accompagnant ses paroles, il applaudit tranquillement, sa colère dissimulée une fois encore derrière un sourire faussement avenant des plus redoutables. L'attitude gentiment détendue agaça immédiatement les plus réalistes des Dix. Rokurô fut le premier à froncer des sourcils :

« Jeune Maître, vous ne devriez pas vous ravir autant de ce fait ! Ueda est grandement menacée désormais !

_C'est certain que les Tokugawa ne vont jamais nous laisser en paix tant que nous serons debout. Appuya à son tour Juzô. Ce sont des adversaires autrement redoutables que le Seigneur Masamune.

_Lui et le Renard associés vont nous supplanter sans effort. »

L'affirmation de Jinpachi fut accueillie dans un silence méditatif. La menace annoncée était aussi inquiétante que génératrice. Ces derniers jours passés dans le calme absolu avait engourdi la plupart d'entre eux dans une torpeur molle. Ils étaient tous des combattants qui ne vivaient vraiment que sur les champs de bataille. Pour autant, l'affrontement qui se présentait aujourd'hui était d'une toute autre envergure. On ne parlait plus d'un différent entre Seigneurs mais d'une véritable guerre qui toucherait le pays entier. Loin très loin du principe de la distraction.

« Bouddha nous envoie une épreuve. Nous devons la surmonter ensembles.

_Toujours à tourner avec tes sermons poussiéreux le Bonze ? »

La pique idiote chatouilla immédiatement les nerfs de l'homme qui ne fut retenu de physiquement répliquer que par les doigts courts mais fermes de Benmaru.

« Pourtant Saizô, je crois aussi qu'il s'agit là de la solution la plus juste.

_Pardon ? » S'étouffa aussitôt le ninja, considérant Yukimura avec suspicion.

Seikai se rengorgea de satisfaction alors que leur Seigneur croisait les bras avec application, glissant chacune de ses mains dans ses manches sous la fraîcheur nocturne qui s'installait pour de bon. Clairement, l'homme réfléchissait avec une sérénité admirative aux événements passés. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent d'ailleurs ainsi sans qu'il ne leur donnât de réponse et personne ne manqua assez de discernement pour lui en réclamer une précipitée. Anastasia tenta, au contraire, de profiter de ce laps de temps pour s'approcher discrètement de Sasuke et poser une main amicale sur son épaule. Le jeune homme leva vers elle un regard hanté qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu jusque-là.

« Je dois me rendre à Torhu. Annonça leur Seigneur finalement.

_Ce serait de la pure folie Jeune Maître ! D'autant que les Tokugawa connaissent maintenant l'alignement des Sanada, ils attaqueront forcément à nouveau Ueda et vous !

_Je n'ai pas le choix Rokurô. Sans un soutien extérieur, nous ne pouvons pas tenir. Masamune, de son côté, n'a pas renoncé non plus à Isanami et au Kushi-Mitama.

_En clair, aller chercher les Toyotomi c'est ça ? Traduisit Saizô.

_Oui. Les Seigneurs Mitsunari et Kanetsugu m'ont envoyé une invitation pour discuter de nos alliances. Cela tombe parfaitement. »

Mise à part Rokurô qui était déjà au courant de par son statut, les neuf Braves considérèrent avec un étonnement certain cette information nouvelle. Depuis leur dernière visite terminée assez froidement, ces deux hommes n'avaient plus du tout fait parler d'eux jusqu'à Ueda, restant discrets. Ce changement de position de leur part semblait survenir un peu trop au bon moment.

« Le Vieux, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas douteux ? Formula à haute voix Saizô pour tous les autres.

_C'est ce que je lui ai dit immédiatement ! Ieyasu pourrait vouloir l'attirer hors d'Ueda mais le Jeune Maît…

_Et alors ? Coupa Anastasia d'un ton tranquille. De toutes façons, il faudra bien régler le problème de notre alliance un moment ou un autre. Autant profiter de l'effet de la fessée qu'ils ont pris ce soir… »

La jeune femme marquait clairement des points sur son raisonnement. Yukimura en profita aussitôt pour reprendre la présentation de son projet.

« Au plus vite, il faudra malgré tout cinq jours de voyage. Je partirai demain.

_Avec nous alors. » Assura Jinpachi tout en tirant sa cigarette.

Le pirate avait su se tailler une place petit à petit à Ueda. Dernier arrivant, pas le plus motivé qui soit au départ, il avait appris à apprécier cette nouvelle vie. L'océan restait évidemment unique dans son cœur mais cette temporaire escale dans la région lui permettait de voir plus loin et d'apprendre encore. Il n'avait jamais connu l'emploi curieux de défendre un Seigneur comme d'autres, pour autant il se prêtait à l'exercice, avec une maladresse des plus attendrissantes. Qu'il niait constamment.

« Ooooh, je sens l'odeur de la mort qui s'annonce… Chantonna Kamanosuke de son sourire le plus fou.

_Je suis désolé mais le château aura besoin d'être protégé plus que tout durant mon absence. »

L'excuse de Yukimura fit aussitôt froncer des sourcils le manipulateur du Vent qui se souvenait très bien encore de la manière dont il s'était fait remercié la dernière fois que l'homme avait voyagé. Il avait su prendre la décision par lui-même de les rejoindre envers et contre tout, il n'était pas question que cela se renouvelle. Depuis le temps qu'il s'enlisait dans la quiétude des lieux…

Sasuke demeurait silencieux de son côté. La suite était clairement prévisible. Saizô et Isanami allaient accompagner Yukimura dans son déplacement comme à chaque fois. Rokurô serait aussi avec eux, en tant que Page des Sanada il n'avait jamais manqué un voyage. Peut être Juzô complèterait-il cette équipe, il en serait ainsi le pilier de soutien. Et lui garderait la niche, comme d'habitude avec des combattants frustrés d'être restés en arrière. Pas parce qu'il était le second maître d'Ueda comme l'affirmait la prêtresse pour le réconforter, mais parce qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien.

« Je veux venir avec vous ! Ca fait trop longtemps que rien ne se passe !

_Kamanosuke, je compte sur toi pour protéger notre maison.

_Mais… ! Tenta de protester le ninja.

_Et ne pense même pas faire comme la dernière fois. Le château est plus menacé que moi aujourd'hui. Le coupa Yukimura avec une autorité absolue. Chacun aura son rôle à jouer en temps et en heure. »

Un sourire amer étira les lèvres de Sasuke. Lui savait déjà où se trouver sa place. Et Yukimura s'était déjà tourné sur un autre Brave, arborant un visage désormais presque désolé :

« Jinpachi, ne m'en veux pas mais toi seul peut museler les plus réfractaires.

_Les ordres sont les ordres. Répliqua le pirate peu déçu de son poste. Faites juste attention à vous.

_Je ne crains rien avec Saizô et Rokurô dans mon sillage. »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent immédiatement à cette annonce peu surprenante. A force, chacun se rôdait à la manière de penser de leur Seigneur. Ils étaient conscients des forces qu'ils représentaient et de ce qu'ils savaient mieux le faire. En garde rapprochée, aucune autre combinaison n'égalait pour le moment leur efficacité. Saizô de par son talent en combat, Rokurô son implacable intelligence.

« Et moi alors ? S'éleva la voix fragile d'Isanami. Je reste ici aussi ? »

Habituellement, Yukimura aurait très certainement craqué devant la moue timide de la jeune femme en la prenant dans ses bras pour la réconforter gentiment. Il n'en était cependant rien ce soir, et si le ton du Seigneur restait courtois, son regard ne manqua pas de s'assombrir en se posant sur elle :

« Non, tu viens avec nous. »

Elle dut d'ailleurs sentir qu'il lui reprochait clairement quelque chose car elle n'insista pas davantage, hochant simplement la tête pour marquer son attention. Elle n'imaginait pas de toutes façons se séparer de Saizô pour le moment. Il était sa Lumière après tout, sa barrière, son soutien, sa limite.

« Juzô, j'aurai besoin de toi durant ces cinq jours. Reprit Yukimura plus vivement. Anastasia aussi. »

La manipulatrice de la Glace marqua un certain étonnement à cette nouvelle tout comme Sasuke. Autant il n'était en rien curieux de voir leur aîné faire ses bagages en pestant contre ses maux de dos, autant la blonde avait toujours été de garde à Ueda jusqu'à maintenant. Preuve de confiance ou de méfiance ? Quoiqu'il en soit, sa force de frappe serait d'une aide capitale pour la sécurité de leur Seigneur.

« Seikai, Benmaru, vous serez sous les ordres de Jinpachi. Votre travail d'équipe fera des merveilles.

_Mais je ne peux pas laisser Isanami partir toute seule ! » Protesta aussitôt le Bonze.

Yukimura leva une main apaisante.

« Ce ne sera pas la première fois. »

La constatation froide n'était toutefois que la simple vérité. Comprenant que ce n'était pas le jour de tenter de marchander avec leur Seigneur et de jouer avec sa patience, chacun acquiesça sans débordement. Après tout, le gosse se considérait de son côté comme le meilleur poseur de pièges qui soit, les Tokugawa ne risquaient pas de revenir sur le territoire d'Ueda avant longtemps. Quant à Seikai, il avait à cœur de travailler ses faiblesses encore trop criantes. La présence de sa sœur l'affaiblissait, il en avait bien conscience.

Il était ainsi en tout une équipe de cinq à partir, pour autant d'autres restant en arrière, en défense. Ce choix de la part de leur Seigneur apparaissait comme le plus sage. Un bon équilibre entre assurer Ueda contre de possibles nouvelles attaques et protéger Yukimura lors de son déplacement. Assurément que les jours qui s'annonçaient désormais ne seraient pas des plus calmes avec la prise de position des Tokugawa contre la famille Sanada. Tous devaient redoubler de vigilance à l'aube de cette guerre. Ce n'était plus un simple conflit de fierté contre Masamune mais bien des champs de bataille qui s'annonçaient et sur lesquels ils devraient apprendre à triompher.

« Sasuke… »

Le Commandant releva immédiatement la tête vers son maître à cet appel sans émotion, surpris qu'il perde de son précieux temps à s'intéresser un peu à lui maintenant. Sans doute pour lui réclamer de prendre soin des vieilles poutres, des fleurs du jardin, de faire les poussières dans la cuisine ? Il se sentait juste lasse, fatigué… Pourquoi ne le laissait-on pas disparaître ? S'il était tant inutile.

« Nous partirons à huit heures demain. Alors sois debout. Et laisse un de tes plumeux à Jinpachi avant pour la communication. Lâcha l'homme rapidement, comme pour ne pas avoir le temps de regretter son choix. Bonne nuit à vous. »

Un moment plus tard, il s'éloignait déjà en direction de sa chambre visiblement plus que décidé à se reposer de ce début de nuit agité. Et si Rokurô fut étonné, il le rejoignit très vite pour ses tâches habituelles, non sans un regard appuyé pour Sasuke. Le garçon apparaissait comme foudroyé sur place. Il fallut qu'Ana passe une main inquiète devant ses yeux pour qu'il se tire de cette torpeur, hésitant sur la manière de voir cette décision. Jamais il n'était parti encore, éternel gardien d'Ueda. Fallait-il y voir un manque de confiance ou au contraire… ?

Il aurait tout donné en cet instant pour connaître les pensées de l'homme.

* * *

_Je dédie ce chapitre à ma Carbone et à cette fringante Ester qui me manque.  
_

Je n'aurai pas vraiment parié sur des réactions, et si. Il y en a sur cette terre déserte de Brave10 français. Aller les lecteurs, ne soyons pas timides et peut-être serait-il temps que je ne sois pas la seule à remplir cette section avec mes gribouillages honteux. Prenez un pseudo classieux et lâchez-vous, ce sera bien le dernier endroit où vos supérieurs viendront vous chercher sur Internet...

Joyeux Noël à toutes et tous !

* * *

Brave10 et Brave10Spiral sont la propriété de Kairi Shimotsuki.  
**Cette fiction reprend le cours de l'histoire à partir du tome 3 de Brave10Spiral.**


	3. L'Âme de Pierre

**POURSUITE EN SOUS-SOL NOCTURNE**  
_Ten Braves and one Master_

* * *

**Marche Troisième :L'Âme de Pierre.  
**

* * *

Des rafales tranquilles rugissaient dans la plaine

Faisant claquer sèchement le tissu souple et les courroies lourdes de leurs habits spasmodiquement, elles venaient chatouiller chaque nuque avec fermeté. De l'air frais bienvenu qui adoucissait le soleil brûlant de milieu de journée ; il étendait depuis des heures sa pleine ampleur dans un ciel dégagé. Un été des plus secs semblait s'annoncer dans les semaines à venir.

Chacun s'était protégé au plus tôt sous un salvateur chapeau de paille. Ils marchaient sous la chaleur d'un vif pas depuis l'aube rose, aux côtés de Yukimura qui se trouvait juché - privilège de Seigneur - sur sa monture habituelle. Et les plaines qu'ils traversaient offraient davantage de rizières que de milieux ombragés où aller s'abriter des rayons persistants. Un inconvénient qui ne dérangeait pas tant leur maître qui, jamais, ne manquait de saluer quelques paysannes, déclenchant des gloussements timides à chaque fois. Un petit manège qui usait lentement mais sûrement la patience de Rokurô et de Juzô.

Plus en arrière, Isanami suivait le rythme non sans se plaindre comme à l'accoutumée de la faim qui la tiraillait à Saizô, tirant sa manche régulièrement pour obtenir son attention. Jusqu'ici le ninja d'Iga tenait la pression remarquablement bien, sans doute plus qu'habitué aux caprices de la jeune prêtresse. Malgré ses récents entraînements aux éventails, elle n'était pas encore capable de faire preuve de la même endurance qu'eux. Ils devaient tous cependant reconnaître, qu'elle s'était beaucoup améliorée ces derniers mois.

En queue de peloton, Anastasia et Sasuke avançaient côte à côte, jetant à chaque instant de brefs coups d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer de la sécurité de leur escouade. Ils avaient fini par quitter la région d'Ueda et son apparente tranquillité pour des terres étrangères. Toutefois, celles-ci étant principalement agricoles, ils ne craignaient théoriquement rien jusqu'à la première ville importante. Ce qui n'empêchait pas les deux ninjas de rester prudents.

Le Commandant, lui, n'en revenait toujours pas de se trouver là parmi eux. Depuis combien d'années n'avait-il pas marché ainsi toute la journée en-dehors de leur région ? Combien de temps sans découvrir de nouveaux espaces, cantonné aux murs du château ? Avait-il seulement mis les pieds dans une agglomération importante un jour ? Il ne savait plus, incertain de la qualité de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Entre sa Forêt et le camp d'entrainement des Koga… Quand il avait rejoint Yukimura déjà soutenu par Rokurô et Juzô. Loin, très loin du nombre des Dix…

Au final, il avait même dû emprunter en catastrophe une grande sacoche en toile à Jinpachi et était resté devant un long moment, ne sachant pas vraiment de quoi la remplir. Isanami était venue le secourir au moment opportun et il lui en était encore reconnaissant. Cela pouvait faire rire certains comme Anastasia, mais il ne savait pas du tout voyager. Et connaissant l'humeur de Yukimura à son égard, il ne tenait pas à laisser au Maître une raison supplémentaire de le critiquer en ralentissant tout le monde inutilement. Même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux admiratifs aux paysages qui s'étendaient sous leurs pieds, relevant le bord de son sugegasa fréquemment pour mieux contempler la grandeur des lieux traversés.

Sincèrement, tout cela manquait d'arbres pour le moment. Mais les hautes collines aux alentours qui les encerclaient apparaissaient comme irisées sous la lumière. Dans des teintes de brun et d'ocre clair, elles se mouvaient paresseusement, bercées par les chants du printemps. Le riz s'y accumulait en nombre comme sur les bords de leur chemin, gorgé d'eau étincelante. Des nuées d'insectes s'agitaient d'ailleurs ça et là en cacophonie, formant des petites masses diffusent dans les airs animées de mouvements erratiques. Et le parfum fort de l'eau stagnante entêtait le jeune homme.

Une douce euphorie s'était emparé de lui, déstabilisante après ces derniers jours passés au plus loin dans le néant. Comme toujours, il était le plus réceptif à cette nature qui s'étendait dans toute sa plénitude. Même hors de sa Forêt, son âme vibrait au même rythme que ces tableaux de vie splendides. Et si certains visages des Braves demeuraient tristement neutres, lui s'offrait la liberté heureuse de s'émerveiller de tout, aussi silencieusement qu'il en était capable. Du moins, il avait essayé. Les autres avaient fini par percevoir sa joie éclatante à la moindre découverte. Il avait beau tenté de maintenir son statut de protecteur en alerte, le vol d'un papillon finissait toujours par le distraire. Et bien qu'il regrettait de passer encore pour ce gosse de dix-sept ans qu'il était, il ne pouvait lutter contre son instinct.

« Sasuke… Laisse cette chenille s'ébattre tranquillement veux-tu ? »

Un rougissement intense s'empara aussitôt des joues du Commandant à cette remarque moqueuse. Anastasia le considérait désormais goguenarde alors qu'il jetait prestement la mince branche dont il s'était servi pour jouer avec l'insecte machinalement. Reprenant sa position initiale dans le groupe, il détourna les yeux pour ne pas considérer la réaction des autres. Une excellente manière de se faire remarquer ne pouvait il plus que songer, quand toutes les coccinelles, les abeilles, les rouges-gorges venaient se poser sciemment sur ses épaules avec une familiarité surprenante.

« Il va falloir en rebaptiser un le Maître des Bestioles à ce rythme.

_Saizô ! » S'indigna immédiatement Isanami en donnant une tape sur le front du brun.

Sasuke ne voulait plus que disparaître dans le sol sous ses pieds, les joues plus cramoisies que jamais quand il s'aperçut que Yukimura ne se privait pas de suivre l'échange du regard. Lui ne se sentait pas de le regarder en face maintenant, p

as cet homme. Pas alors qu'il jouait consciemment de sa confiance en lui, de son identité pour le déstabiliser. Comment pouvait-on ainsi lui cracher de tels mots, le rabaisser plus bas que terre pour lui accorder de l'attention ensuite ? Ca n'avait pas de sens !

« Nous ferions mieux de nous arrêter. Proposa alors Rokurô, conscient de l'état de l'endurance de chacun des membres de l'escouade. C'est le lieu idéal.

_Quoi ? S'étonna Isanami en considérant le misérable bosquet en bord de route que le Page désignait. On ne mange pas en auberge ?

_La plus proche est à des milles, Baka.

_Saizô ! Tu ne peux pas me parler sur ce ton ! »

Le jeune homme haussa à peine des épaules face à la colère de la prêtresse, pas le moins du monde dérangé par le manque de confort. Ce mot n'existait simplement pas dans le lexique d'un ninja. Il n'avait pas non plus entamé réellement ses réserves avec cette marche d'une demi-journée. Pour autant, il n'était pas contre un peu d'eau sous un tel soleil.

Juzô fut le premier à le suivre en se déchargeant de son sac non sans une plainte, alors que Yukimura descendait de son cheval avec aisance. Sasuke se retint de le dévorer des yeux, allant plutôt aider Isanami à déballer leurs réserves de nourriture. Il valait mieux que quelqu'un se dévoue pour raisonner son démentiel appétit ou ils finiraient rapidement sans rien. Déjà, elle se débarrassait avec précipitation de son sandogasa pour mieux apercevoir le contenu des sacs les plus chargés en les fouillant.

De son côté, Anastasia ne tenta même pas de maintenir l'illusion. La manipulatrice de la Glace avait souffert le plus de cette marche. La gourde fut rapidement volée à Saizô d'un geste habile et, un instant plus tard, elle se désaltérait à grandes gorgées dans un profond soupir de satisfaction. Visiblement peu pressée de les aider dans leurs tâches, s'attirant volontairement des sous-entendus de la part de leur dirigeant qui fit serrer des dents Sasuke.

Il fallait le reconnaître, la blonde était tout ce qu'un homme pouvait désirer. Elle était superbe, forte, déterminée avec cet exotisme bien particulier qui faisait se retourner tout le monde sur elle. Un caractère de fer qui inspirait le respect et un passé dramatique pour couronner l'ensemble, humanisant ses émotions un brin glaciales. Le Commandant ne l'enviait pas pour autant, c'aurait été tellement naïf. Il se demandait juste comment rivaliser avec de tels êtres comme elle et Saizô. Quand on était qu'un gamin de dix-sept les joues couvertes de taches de rousseur, pas bien grand, pas bien fini non plus ; un semblant de crevette. Restait-on condamné à se cacher sous du tissu envahissant ?

Normal que Yukimura ait toujours les yeux qui dégringolent sur la ninja d'Iga. Sa tenue restreinte ne réclamait que ça, la manière dont elle se mouvait aussi, si félinement. Très souvent dans sa tête de gosse, Sasuke la comparait gentiment à Victoria. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs pour cela que Jinpachi semblait le plus à même de l'apprivoiser d'eux tous ? Quoique la blonde puisse grogner au sujet du pirate, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir l'impact qu'il avait sur elle. La manière si évidente dont il la troublait par ses gestes et ses discours qu'il tenait pour elle.

Anastasia n'en avait évidemment jamais discuté avec lui, ni avec personne d'autre. Elle tentait avant tout de retrouver ses repères, sa place désertée dans leur équipe douteuse. Ses conversations gardaient une maladresse qu'on ne pouvait nier et très nettement, ces derniers jours, elle s'était appliquée à essayer de retrouver plus d'aisance. Avec Saizô cela restait simple en définitive, mais Isanami lui posait problème de par les questions qui la hantait toujours, quant à Sasuke… Après s'être fait transpercé, il ne lui en avait pas tant tenu rigueur. Même si elle ne s'était jamais vraiment excusée depuis, lui savait. Cela lui suffisait amplement ainsi.

« Anastasia tu pourrais aider ! Réclama soudain Juzô, en nage lui aussi.

_Justement. Je ne veux pas avoir à me couvrir davantage de sueur. C'est répugnant. »

La réponse blasée de la jeune femme agaça aussitôt l'homme qui se dévouait corps et âme à allumer un feu de quelques branches ramassées aux alentours du bosquet. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'entre ces deux-là, de la tension se faisait ressentir. Ils s'opposaient sur absolument tous les sujets, la jeunesse face au conservatisme, la loi du moindre effort contre le dévouement noble.

« Toujours fidèle à toi-même. »

Elle, se contenta de hausser les épaules. Peu inquiète de la colère qu'elle attisait chez leur tireur qui ne tarda pas à abandonner de la raisonner un jour. Saizô vint plutôt lui donner un coup de main pour apaiser l'inutile dispute. La composition particulièrement mal équilibrée de leur charmante dizaine les obligeait tous à faire des concessions autant que possible pour vivre dans une harmonie relative. Et si quelques membres s'y forçaient bien moins, les autres ne relevaient pas davantage, conscients que cela éveillerait de mauvaises oppositions au sein de leur équipe.

« Et bien, et bien… Quelles énergies positives que les vôtres ! Je suis un petit Seigneur chanceux d'être ainsi accompagné. Constata Yukimura devant la rapidité avec laquelle ils s'installaient.

_Tu en doutais encore le Vieux ? »

Un vrai sourire s'était enfin installé sur le visage de l'homme, taquin comme dans ses meilleurs jours quand dans ses yeux une teinte d'affection s'était installée alors qu'il les considérait tous. De toute évidence, le changement d'horizons travaillait aussi au moral de Yukimura. A moins que ce ne soit l'idée de s'opposer plus que jamais à Ieyasu comme un enfant récalcitrant ? Il avait même siffloté discrètement un air pendant un court moment de leur marche. Cette ambiance bien plus respirable avait été accueillie dans un parfait silence qui n'en restait pas moins reconnaissant. Et chaque membre n'avait pas manqué de retrouver ses bonnes vieilles habitudes avec un soulagement prononcé.

« Je compte sur vous pour faire forte impression chez Mitsunari. Reprit l'homme, une lueur éclatante dans le regard. C'est l'occasion parfait pour le rendre jaloux comme un phoque ! Ce petit jeune qui s'enorgueillit de compter moins d'années que moi et qui… !

_Jeune Maître, venez plutôt boire au lieu de proférer de telles inepties. Coupa Rokurô en venant à ses côtés une gourde à la main.

_L'expérience vaut mieux mieux que l'insouciante jeunesse en plus. »

L'affirmation proférée par Juzô fut récompensée d'un rire seigneurial contenu. Anastasia s'approcha à son tour, posant une main lascive sur l'épaule de Yukimura tout en ajoutant d'un ton de velours :

« Cela vaut bien dans tous les domaines. Vous le surclassez en tout, ne vous inquiétez pas.

_Comment le pourrais-je seulement ainsi entouré. » Répliqua l'homme en séducteur tranquille, ne faisant toutefois aucun geste envers elle.

Saizô grogna sa mauvaise foi de son côté devant cette accumulation de compliments qu'il estimait non mérités, participant aux sourires qui vinrent éclore ça et là sur les lèvres. Isanami alla lui tirer les oreilles en représailles. Et Sasuke… Sasuke contemplait la scène timidement, n'intervenant pas comme d'habitude. Ce n'était pas douloureux pour autant. Cela lui convenait parfaitement bien cette distance avec les autres. Il pouvait veiller ainsi sur eux, admirer l'aura de Yukimura dans l'ombre sans se mettre en danger.

Il n'était pas comme eux, c'était une certitude. Il avait lui-même choisi son statut d'être vivant non-humain, et il ne souhaitait pas davantage y repenser. Cela restait trop lourd sur sa langue, appelant la saveur du sang tiède…

Un bruit terrible résonna alors. Ils se tournèrent tous sur Isanami qui fixait déjà son ventre comme le coupable, avec une gêne évidente.

« Voyez… Amorça-t-elle en boudant. J'ai faim, même lui vous le dit ! »

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

Nataya grouillait littéralement. Sous une chaleur accablante qui engorgeait jusqu'au sol sablonneux, ses rues ne désemplissaient pas de d'un monde anonyme bruyant qui s'y accumulait depuis les premières heures. Simples visiteurs de passage comme habitants installés, marchands à la sauvette étendant sous leurs pieds des bâches précaires ou criminels recherchés en toute discrétion, tous se mêlaient d'un mouvement au rythme désuni. Le pas des uns rapide s'entrecoupait souvent du choc de chariots traînés péniblement à la périphérie du centre ville, sans compter ceux qui paresseusement s'attardaient à chaque comptoir lorsque d'autres se taillaient un passage au sein de la foule avec vivacité.

Autant dire que la présence de leur petit groupe n'émut personne au milieu de ce permanent bordel de corps et de sons, d'odeurs en tous genres. Yukimura n'était pas non plus du genre à voyager en grandes pompes, son habit humble n'attirait aucun regard. Ce qui arrangeait bien chacun de pouvoir profiter d'une telle occasion pacifiquement. Surtout que leur Seigneur avait laissé entendre qu'ils s'attarderaient en ces lieux, la ville étant la plus grande de la région. Cela méritait de s'accorder la fin de la journée entre ses murs. Après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée dehors, une auberge serait la bienvenue.

Isanami avait été la plus insupportable à ce sujet, grognant sans cesse contre ses raideurs dans le dos qui avaient été dues au sommeil passé contre un tronc peu accueillant. Elle n'avait pas vraiment dormi pour ainsi dire et n'avait pas manqué à le faire savoir. Et quand même leur dirigeant avait su se contenter d'une rivière froide pour toilette matinale, il avait fallu toute une scène de jalousie inspirée par le corps sculptural d'Anastasia pour que la prêtresse se décidât à y tremper les pieds. Sans compter ses réclamations de repas très peu souvent adaptées au contexte de leurs arrêts. Saizô avait fini par craquer et la bâillonner pour de bon, sans que personne ne fit mine de s'y opposer.

En tout cas, il était curieux aujourd'hui pour tous de retrouver la civilisation après un tel programme. Si certains ne manquaient pas de s'en réjouir jovialement, Sasuke s'avouait un peu déçu par la découverte. La ville était superbe il le reconnaissait : l'architecture à elle seule suffisait à les dépayser, les façades claires se découpaient nettement dans des rues demeurées traditionnelles, des dizaines d'échoppes porte grande ouverte appelaient leur clientèle, exposant le contenu de vitrines exotiques… Tout se présentait dans un ensemble de couleurs nouvelles qu'il avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir contempler par lui-même, loin très loin du fait d'écouter les récits des autres voyageurs. Pour autant l'urbanisation excessive s'attirait de prévisibles défauts qui étaient loin de convenir au gardien de la Forêt. Il ne s'imaginait pas un seul instant vivre pour de bon dans un tel endroit, au contraire de Juzô qui n'avait pas manqué de faire des achats touristiques. L'homme semblait quasiment disparaître derrière ses nouvelles acquisitions qui encombraient ses bagages.

Isanami, sa fatigue bien vite oubliée, accourait dans ses traces le plus souvent, ne manquant aucun attroupement de personnes. Ils croisèrent ainsi une quantité innombrables de stands en tous genres vantant l'inventivité de leurs produits à la sauvette, sans compter des artistes de rue en quête de quelques pièces qui tiraient le plus souvent des exclamations admiratives à leur public. Ainsi un homme sans âge floqué comme un mendiant faisait sensation avec son perroquet parlant. L'animal ne manquait pas de vergogne et insultait joyeusement les spectateurs les plus remarquables dans le rire général.

Sasuke contemplait le spectacle de loin, dubitatif quant à un tel usage d'un animal rarissime dans ce pays. Il ne semblait pas maltraité pour autant mais son plumage manquait d'éclat. Cela devait faire bien des années qu'il ne devait plus voler librement. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse songer à intervenir d'une façon ou d'une autre, la main d'Anastasia se posa dans son dos en rappel.

« Plus tard Sauveur du monde… » Le coupa-t-elle dans son élan sans remord.

Lui n'eut pas le temps de rougir du surnom, la jeune femme le traînait déjà à sa suite à l'intérieur de la boutique de vêtements devant laquelle ils se tenaient alors. Ils y retrouvèrent tous les autres qui étaient déjà en train de déambuler parmi les rayons étroits. Le plus enchanté n'était d'ailleurs point celui que l'on croyait : Saizô avait empilé une épaisseur remarquable de tenues sombres dans ses bras, cueillant ça et là, d'autres hauts supplémentaires. Non sans leur jeter à chaque fois un coup d'œil d'examen professionnel. Isanami, à ses côtés, considérait désormais l'unique kimono qui l'avait fait craquée avec dérision.

Cette charmante ambiance avait un parfum curieux de vacances. Sortir ainsi, tous ensembles pour se prêter au jeu bon enfant des touristes ; même Yukimura malgré son statut ne s'encombrait pas du protocole avec eux. L'homme s'arrêtait sur quelques habits aussi, présentant les plus décalés qui soient à un Rokurô parfaitement blasé qui ne manquait pas de marquer sa désapprobation quand nécessaire. Formant ainsi un drôle de duo de collègues.

Alors qu'Anastasia partait les rejoindre avec un empressement féminin, n'ayant certainement pas manqué les chemises plus occidentales qui se trouvaient présentées à proximité d'eux, Sasuke ne goûta pas son plaisir d'alpaguer Saizô. Le ninja d'Iga se trouvait d'ailleurs en plein doute, écartelé entre un débardeur noir et un dos nu…noir.

« Et bien, il y en a qu'il va falloir rebaptiser le Seigneur Costumé à ce rythme. »

La pique agaça immédiatement le brun, qui fut cependant surpris en se retournant sur lui. Ce n'était pas l'habitude du Commandant de faire de telles remarques gratuitement, sans avoir été chatouillé avant.

« Sasuke ! L'accueillit aussitôt dans un sourire ravi Isanami. Tu cherches quelque chose toi aussi ?

_Ouais, une défaite… Répondit à sa place Saizô, le défiant du regard avec animosité.

_Contre toi ? Cela m'étonnerait. »

Les deux garçons se fixèrent durement, ne relevant pas le soupir défait de la prêtresse devant leurs réactions enfantines quotidiennes. Sasuke avait beau accepter de rester en arrière le plus souvent, l'envie instinctive demeurait au fond de ses tripes d'en découvre avec cette crevure d'Iga. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris la température du brun, mesurer sa force directement dans l'acier de ses armes. Même s'il fallait perdre pour saisir la différence qui existait entre eux, cela valait toujours mieux que de la constater encore et toujours comme un spectateur apathique. Il voulait foutre un coup de poing dans cette gueule…

« T'as un sale regard le Singe. Releva Saizô, dissimulant son étonnement face à l'aura agressive que le garçon dégageait.

_S'il y avait que les yeux qui merdaient chez toi, Hérétique… Susurra ce dernier d'un ton dangereux, portant ses mains aux étuis de ses armes lentement.

_Ca suffit ! » Cria la prêtresse devant un tel geste.

Isanami n'eut cependant pas le temps de se placer entre les deux ninjas comme elle le prévoyait. Elle fut distraite par la soudaine apparition des autres Braves et de Yukimura à l'encablure de leur rayon. A croire que le hasard faisait plutôt bien les choses, ils tombaient à point et en étaient visiblement conscients. Leurs regards surpris s'étaient posés principalement sur Sasuke. Quand le ninja se rendit compte de leur présence, il se recula immédiatement comme si de rien n'était dans un élégant mouvement de veste.

« Ne pensez même pas régler vos différents ici. Claqua la voix de Yukimura avec une autorité indéfectible. Sasuke, si tu as besoin de te refroidir la porte est à côté. »

Le Commandant acquiesça sèchement à cette nouvelle gifle verbale de la part de son Seigneur. A la plus grande stupeur de tous, il prit la direction de la sortie froidement, les plantant à l'intérieur sans remord. Ils ne purent que se regarder chacun, indécis quant à réagir sur un tel événement. D'autant que l'humeur de leur dirigeant à propos du garçon était des plus irascibles.

Toutefois Anastasia fut la première à se décider à bouger dans un soupir résigné, se lançant à la suite de Sasuke dans le but devinable d'en discuter avec lui. Ignorant volontairement le départ pressé de la jeune femme, Yukimura s'était déjà replongé dans ses vaines recherches vestimentaires, faussement intouchable. Comme si rien n'était vraiment arrivé, bien que son regard semblait traverser tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer.

La foule s'était densifiée davantage encore dans les avenues. Ana avait perdu un temps précieux à se décider, quand elle se retrouva de nouveau au-dehors, Sasuke avait disparu parmi les anonymes. Et aucun bout de vert mouvant ne semblait attirer son attention dans une direction ou une autre.

Elle ne put que pester silencieusement, fouillant les alentours avec précaution tout en choisissant un axe au hasard. Cela avait été trop soudain comme réaction de la part du garçon, trop différent de ce qu'ils connaissaient de lui. Mais elle avait eu malgré tout la conviction que c'était le moment pour lui parler. Pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle avait déjà commencé à démêler avec Saizô sur ce toit.

Ca n'avait pas vraiment d'importance que tout le monde ait compris ses intentions, même Yukimura. Il devait croire qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à grand-chose de toute manière. Ce n'était pas comme si elle se trouvait être la confidente de qui que ce soit, mise à part de cet homme. Isanami, la seule qui avait pu la considérer avec cette étiquette auparavant, ne lui parlait plus si ouvertement. Sa trahison ne blanchissait pas son image. Sans compter qu'elle partageait des événements avec le Commandant peu propices aux petites confidences. Elle avait tenté de le tuer pour de bon, après tout. Et maintenant ?

Maintenant elle voulait se rendre utile ? Un regain de moralité dérisoire ou la simple représentation de son ennui suprême qui la poussait à tremper ses pieds dans ce genre de tortuosités sociales pour son propre divertissement ? Ou sans doute parce que cela concernait Yukimura avant tout et qu'il était si rare de voir leur Seigneur dans une position autant humaine et presque fragile, que sa curiosité naturelle ne pouvait se contenir. Peut-être aussi parce que cela l'effrayait un peu elle-même… Ces émotions qui les tiraillaient tous et qu'elle continuait de nier. Que cet autre crétin osait lui agiter sous le nez, goguenard.

Et Sasuke, dont le regard semblait tellement ailleurs ces derniers jours. Comment pouvait-elle faire semblant de ne pas voir cette détresse qui habitait son visage ? Ce garçon pour qui elle avait développé une étonnante affection, qui avec son sourire de ninja trop doux avait ébranlé certaines choses en elle, qu'elle aurait certainement pu aimer dans un autre monde où son cœur aurait été plus tendre. Ce mec désespérant, sagement gentil, naïf, qui s'effaçait devant tous les autres sans une rébellion. Combien d'hommes pouvaient comme lui accepter de s'oublier eux-mêmes ?

Ce crétin qui avait un caractère impossible depuis ces derniers jours et qui multipliait les méchantes prises de becs avec son Seigneur. Et si tout le monde choisissait de fermer les yeux sans chercher à voir plus loin, Anastasia ne pouvait se résoudre à rester si passive de son côté. Parce qu'au fond d'elle, la conviction sourde demeurait qu'une telle tension entre ces deux-là pourrait bien creuser une faille parmi les Dix. Au sein de leur petite famille piteuse et ridicule.

« Sasuke ! »

Le jeune homme venait d'apparaître subrepticement au coin d'une ruelle, clairement reconnaissable dans son inusable habit vert feuille et pourtant accompagné d'un inhabituel chatoiement de couleurs sur son épaule. Un mauvais pressentiment naissait déjà dans l'esprit d'Ana qui pressa le pas pour le rejoindre avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau sans qu'elle ait pu vérifier sa malheureuse hypothèse.

« Sasuke, attends ! Répéta-t-elle précipitamment alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir Kami-sama sait où encore.

_Saassuuuukeeeee ! »

La jeune femme ne put contenir son mouvement de recul face à cet écho troublant qui lui répondit alors qu'elle rejoignait le Commandant. Ses yeux ne purent que dégringoler sur l'origine de ce cri inhumain, tombant sur un assemblage de plumes écarlates, jaunes et bleus, en mouvement sur de petites pattes dont les serres étaient fermement plantées dans l'épaule du garçon. Ce dernier arborait d'ailleurs un air penaud de s'être fait prendre sur le fait.

« Oh non… Tu n'as pas osé ? » Désespéra-t-elle en se frottant les tempes.

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas, c'était clairement inutile à ce stade. La présence du plumeux sur lui, qui frottait affectueusement son bec sur sa joue, parlait d'elle-même. Mais il n'avait pas pu résister à libérer ce pauvre oiseau. Ce n'était pas bien grave qu'une partie de ses économies y soient passées. Il n'achetait jamais rien. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que l'animal préfère rester avec lui que de reprendre son indépendance totale. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'en dirait les autres et surtout un principalement.

« Un perroquet. C'est d'un discret, tu parles d'un ninja ! Si tu veux ouvrir une réserve naturelle à Ueda dis-le carrément !

_Ce n'est pas un perroquet, c'est un ara maceo. »

Anastasia le considéra d'un regard blasé, comme lui intimant de ne pas s'amuser à jouer sur les mots avec elle dans ce contexte. Elle n'était pas particulièrement d'humeur à ce genre de finesse malvenue. Elle regrettait d'avoir voulu le suivre en espérant pouvoir discuter avec lui. Il aurait mieux valu rester dans cette boutique et continuer de penser à elle en s'achetant ce pantalon qui lui plaisait tant. Cela aurait été toujours plus constructif.

« Yukimura est déjà chatouilleux en ce moment, tu ne vas faire que jeter de l'huile sur le feu avec ça. Releva-t-elle en pointant l'oiseau du doigt. Si tu tiens à ta place, débarrasse-t-en. »

Lui baissa la tête, conscient qu'elle avait parfaitement raison sur ce point. Son Maître ne lui laissait rien passer ces derniers jours. Et vu comme il avait réagi il y a quelques minutes face à son ordre, l'homme ne serait pas d'humeur à faire une exception. Néanmoins il n'y pouvait rien lui-même, l'ara était resté auprès de lui volontairement. Dans cette situation où il essuyait la froideur de chacun, il devait reconnaître qu'un peu d'affection lui faisait du bien. Après tout, il n'y avait que les bêtes pour comprendre une des leurs.

« Je ne peux pas.

_Sois raisonnable un peu, tu veux ? Répliqua Ana, glaciale. Ta bestiole sera toute aussi bien seule. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'en avais pas mille autres pour t'attendre à Ueda. Grandis un peu !

_Et je ne veux pas. Reprit-il cette fois bien plus fermement, piqué par la remarque. Ce n'est justement qu'un animal supplémentaire qui ne demande rien à personne qu'un peu d'attention lui aussi. Ca ne regarde que moi. Et si Yukimura ne peut pas comprendre ça, c'est bien dommage !

_C'est biiieeen dommaaage ! » Répéta l'oiseau d'un ton chantant, brisant son mutisme.

Anastasia ne dissimula pas son agacement devant cette réaction simultanée en opposition. Elle avait la curieuse impression d'être une mère aux prises avec un enfant particulièrement récalcitrant et capricieux. Et les petits yeux noirs du perroquet la fixaient avec hostilité, à croire qu'il comprenait ce qu'il se passait.

« Dire qu'il t'a confié la charge d'être son Commandant… Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il a vu chez toi pour cette responsabilité. Tu es ridicule. Vous êtes ridicules. Se corrigea-t-elle sur sa dernière phrase.

_Ton avis m'importe peu. »

Sasuke avait cessé de contempler passivement le sol en coupable et il lui jetait désormais nettement tout son mépris au visage. Une expression telle sur ce visage, qu'elle ne se rappelait jamais l'avoir vu un jour.

« Je n'ai rien à me reprocher sur ma fidélité… Commença-t-il durement et Anastasia savait déjà ce qu'il dirait ensuite. Contrairement à certains, je suis demeuré à ses côtés. Moi.

_Moooi ! Appuya inconsciemment le perroquet, lissant ses plumes.

_Vous pouvez bien tous me regarder de haut. J'ai engagé mon âme en le rejoignant et mon corps à son seul service. Je ne crois pas qu'aucun de vous autres puisse en dire autant. »

Il n'avait pas élevé une seule fois la voix, détachant chaque syllabe d'une mécanique de fer brutale qui tordait quelque chose dans le ventre de la jeune femme. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu s'exprimer autant et dans cette positon du donneur de leçons. Ca ne convenait pas à son attitude effacée de relever la tête face à elle pour mordre verbalement sur une blessure ouverte qu'il connaissait très bien. Ce n'était pas lui de frapper un homme à terre.

« Certes non. Concéda-t-elle finalement sans amertume. Un Shinobi ne peut prétendre à une fidélité qu'il ne comprend pas…qu'il n'accepte pas. Ce n'est qu'une privation de liberté.

_La liberté est une hérésie vaine. Tous, nous ne sommes que des Hommes : nous finissons un jour aux pieds d'un autre plus puissant. Je préfère encore choisir moi-même devant qui je m'agenouille. »

Le silence seul lui fit écho ; elle ne savait quoi répondre à un tel constat de résignation. D'autant plus de la part d'un moraliste comme il l'avait toujours été, c'était dérangeant ce néant qui habitait son regard. Cette absence de révolte totale chez lui, cette passivité à laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient sans jamais se donner le droit d'intervenir.

Comme choisissant cet instant pour clôturer leur discussion, le ara s'ébroua une ultime fois avant de quitter l'épaule de Sasuke dans un bond pour prendre son envol. Il s'éleva au-dessus d'eux en quelques vifs battements d'ailes, filant bientôt pour remonter toute la rue et disparaître derrière un toit. Le jeune homme ne marqua aucune tentative pour l'arrêter, il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de le retrouver plus tard. Ce départ arrangeait bien Ana cependant, qui était bien décidée à ne pas l'avoir suivi pour rien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Yukimura ? »

Elle avait décidé de faire fi des habituelles phrases introductives et sa question abrupte eut le mérite de désarçonner visiblement le Commandant. Lui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle relance le sujet et surtout pas sous une telle orientation dangereuse. Haussant les épaules, il tenta de se reconstituer un ton solide :

« Je ne sais pas. C'est juste Yukimura.

_On ne ment pas quand on ne sait pas le faire correctement. Le coupa durement Anastasia en croisant les bras, bénissant la ruelle dérobée où ils se trouvaient seuls. Cela s'appelle le respect.

_Tu as une notion assez particulière du respect alors. J'imagine que c'est une spéciale Shinobi ?

_Ne tente pas de détourner la conversation ni même de m'agacer. »

Une ombre mouvante passa brièvement dans le regard du garçon à cette remarque. Il jouait la carte de la détente apparente mais ce genre de détails n'échappait pas à Ana. Pour la réussite de ses missions, elle avait déjà interrogé des hommes bien plus récalcitrants que lui. C'était l'occasion parfaite, elle n'allait pas se résoudre ainsi.

« Tout le monde s'en est rendu compte. Reprit-elle avec plus d'assurance. Tu me diras, ce n'est pas comme si les mots doux que le Seigneur t'offre étaient des plus discrets, je te l'accorde. »

A ses paroles ironiques, un éclat plus étrange encore se peignit sur le visage de Sasuke le temps d'un instant. L'image fugace d'un véritable accès de panique et d'une douleur sourde qui tordit ses traits. Ce fut si soudain qu'elle manqua de ne pas le remarquer. Seulement ce n'était pas le cas et il semblait avoir compris qu'elle venait de rattraper un indice primordial. Il s'empressa d'affirmer d'un ton défait :

« Je t'assure. Je ne comprends pas moi-même ce qu'il me reproche en ce moment. Aucune dispute n'est à l'origine d'un tel comportement de sa part. C'est arrivé comme ça. »

Et il semblait tellement franc cette fois, qu'Ana ne pouvait que le croire. Même si…

« Qu'est-ce qui te trouble autant alors ? S'interrogea-t-elle, avant de préciser son raisonnement. Au sujet de Yukimura ?

_Rien de plus que d'habitude. Eluda-t-il, un peu trop mécaniquement.

_C'est parce que tu as remarqué toi aussi qu'il était ailleurs depuis un moment ? Tu n'as pas besoin de me cacher ça, on s'en est aperçu aussi, Saizô et moi. »

Mais cette annonce ne sembla pas rassurer le garçon dans ses possibles hypothèses. Il paraissait au contraire pris de court par cette nouvelle information. Ce qui ne devrait pas être le cas si lui aussi s'inquiétait du comportement de leur Seigneur. Comprenant qu'elle faisait fausse route, Anastasia se reprit :

« Tu ne le savais pas. »

Sasuke détourna le regard, confirmant son ressenti sans un mot. Il semblait en proie désormais à un violent conflit intérieur. Ce qui était le cas ; pris par ses propres problèmes, le garçon n'avait pas tant prêté attention aux possibles aléas de Yukimura. L'homme apparaissait tellement intouchable constamment qu'il n'aurait pu s'imaginer… Non. S'il était sincère avec lui-même, Sasuke avait tout fait pour cesser de le voir. Pour ne plus ressentir ce qui le détruisait, il avait fermé son cœur et ses yeux. Dans de telles conditions, il n'avait pas pu s'apercevoir du trouble de son Maître.

« Il doute sur son choix de s'allier aux Toyotomi ? Osa-t-il demander, incertain.

_Non. Nous pensons à quelque chose qui le touche…plus personnellement.

_Plus personnellement ? »

Ana acquiesça, surveillant nettement la réaction du Commandant et les mouvements de son visage. Le garçon paraissait comme sonné par cette possibilité. Elle-même, avec Saizô, avait du mal à concevoir que leur Seigneur puisse se laisser troubler comme le plus fragile et banal des Hommes. Mais Sasuke ne s'en remettait visiblement pas. Ses réactions gagnaient en violence quand il s'agissait de Yukimura…

Et soudain _elle comprit_.

Et ce fut si clair tout d'un coup, qu'elle se demanda un instant pourquoi elle n'avait pas osé y penser avant. Pourquoi elle était restée à tourner en rond dans cette sphère de préjugés sans penser à en franchir la surface pour aller voir ce qui se trouvait derrière. Elle n'avait fait que perdre son temps avec des hypothèses de papier jusqu'à maintenant.

« Tu… »

Elle n'osa pas poursuivre alors qu'il levait les yeux sur elle. Il semblait si perdu, si désemparé qu'elle ne put se résoudre à le dire tout haut. Cela impliquait trop de choses, bousculaient des conventions innées qui ne pouvaient être touchées. Ca détruirait tout et ce n'était pas la peine. Il avait comprit qu'elle avait su lire en lui et en ses émotions de toutes façons. Le long regard résigné qu'il lui jeta transportait plus de choses que n'auraient pu le faire des mots. Elle pouvait y lire clairement toute sa frustration d'être impuissant face à ses sentiments, toute sa rage contre lui-même d'être trop faible pour lutter, tout son ressentiment pour cet homme qui avait osé le bouleverser.

Et ce spectacle la toucha indéniablement. Elle, la femme au cœur de glace qui se riait toujours de ce genre d'étourderies sentimentales. Elle sentait ses yeux brûler devant ce garçon, cet homme en proie au pire des supplices qui soit pour un serviteur. Emue et démunie quant à l'aider d'une quelconque manière aussi. Car elle ne voyait pas de solution à une telle situation. Peu importe comment elle retournait le problème, il restait juste ce fait gênant. Cette vérité qu'elle connaissait désormais et qu'elle parvenait à peine à assumer. Qui torturait Sasuke depuis combien de temps ?

Elle n'osait même pas imaginer si cela durait depuis des années. Si depuis si longtemps, il se battait contre lui-même en silence et qu'ils y étaient tous demeurés aveugles et sourds. Bornés. Elle ne voulait pas avoir ces remords d'être une égoïste. Comme d'avoir participé inconsciemment à la souffrance du garçon. Quand elle repensait au nombre de fois qu'elle et Yukimura s'amusaient à flirter gentiment, sous ses yeux. Et lui…

Dans une autre vie elle se serait excusée. Elle aurait ouvert ses bras et elle l'aurait étreint contre elle, bercé gentiment en lui chuchotant tout bas que ce genre de choses finirait bien par passer un jour. Qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'accepter d'attendre. Laisser du temps au temps pour guérir ses blessures petit à petit. Le temps et l'oubli, une autre rencontre qui viendrait…

Mais elle ne put que le regarder avec pitié.

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

« Les habitantes de Nataya sont vraiment délicieuses !

_Jeune Maître ! Surveillez votre langage ! »

Yukimura haussa les épaules, conservant un sourire ravi malgré les rappels à l'ordre de son Page. Les deux jeunes femmes qu'ils venaient à peine de croiser dans les couloirs de l'auberge gloussèrent dans leurs dos à cette remarque peu discrète du Seigneur. Ce qui aggrava évidemment encore plus la bonne humeur de celui-ci. Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de leur réclamer un peu de temps pour une conversation et plus si affinités, Rokurô le traina manu militari dans la petite suite qu'ils avaient réservée pour leur groupe sans se soucier de ses besoins physiques.

« Que tu es rabat-joie. Le complimenta-t-il alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le salon commun.

_Ce n'est pas le séjour pour ce genre de choses. Je vous rappelle que les Tokugawa veulent votre tête, Jeune Maître ! »

Juzô qui se trouvait déjà là, leva les yeux à leur entrée. Il avait pris d'assaut la table basse sur laquelle il avait déballé courageusement tous ses achats de la journée en centre-ville. Cela devait certainement faire une bonne heure qu'il devait trier ces derniers, tentant visiblement de réduire la place qu'ils prenaient dans ses bagages pour reprendre la route plus confortablement. Il restait encore quatre jours jusqu'à Tohru et pas moins les plus faciles. Le relief s'accentuerait inévitablement à mesure qu'ils s'éloigneraient de Nataya.

« Je suis resté vigilant de mon côté, mais je n'en ai repéré aucun, pour aujourd'hui en tout cas. Annonça-t-il, rattrapant le sujet de la conversation des deux hommes au vol.

_Tu vois Rokurô. Il faut toujours que tu sois si défaitiste… »

Le Page ne put que soupirer, impuissant face à l'inconscience chronique de Yukimura. Ils pouvaient bien même subir une attaque surprise de la part des Tokugawa cette nuit, cela n'inquiéterait pas davantage leur dirigeant. Les menaces de mort le faisaient rire.

« Anastasia, Isanami et Saizô ne sont toujours pas rentrés ? Demanda l'homme subitement.

_Isanami avait entendu parler d'un spectacle extérieur qu'elle voulait voir. Saizô l'a accompagnée. Répondit Juzô, le nez dans un mécanisme d'horlogerie. Une femme ne peut sortir seule à cette heure. Surtout dans un tel habit ! »

Yukimura hocha la tête distraitement. Son attention venait à peine de se poser sur la cour intérieure du petit établissement qu'il pouvait apercevoir derrière les panneaux de riz, ceux-ci ayant été maintenus largement ouverts pour faire pénétrer un peu de fraîcheur bienfaitrice à l'intérieur. Le soir tombait petit à petits, obscurcissant l'horizon. Sous ce voile épais, la lune faisait timidement son apparition, céleste dans son théâtre clair-obscur. Un tel tableau naturel ne pouvait qu'inspirer l'admiration.

Ni Rokurô, ni Juzô ne fit la remarque que Sasuke se trouvait encore à l'extérieur bien que le dirigeant ne s'en soit nullement inquiété. Depuis que le garçon avait quitté la boutique, Yukimura faisait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Il ne s'était pas mis en colère, il ne s'était pas plaint non plus du caractère rebelle de son serviteur, il avait ignoré purement et simplement son existence. Conservant pour le reste toute sa bonne humeur. Et personne ne savait comment aborder ce sujet sans crever un abcès douloureux. Anastasia étant partie à la suite du Commandant pour discuter avec lui et n'étant plus revenue depuis, ils espéraient un peu tous, que cette action calmerait les réactions excessives de ce dernier. Les climats de tension restaient pour le groupe, inconfortables : ils avaient besoin de cohésion pour assurer correctement leur mission.

« Jeune Maître, voulez-vous quelque chose ? » S'inquiéta Rokurô en le rejoignant.

Une masse hurla fort au plus profond de son être. Yukimura l'ignora, s'agenouillant humblement sur la terrasse extérieure, décidé à profiter davantage encore de la beauté de la nuit. Il voulait cesser de penser à cet instant, de sentir les regards en coin de chacun dans son dos. Il savait parfaitement ce qui se murmurait sur son comportement. D'ailleurs il n'était pas tant agacé que cela ; lui-même, s'il avait été à leur place se serait inquiété pour son Maître. Au moins tenaient-ils tous un peu à lui, pouvait-il se réconforter.

« Du saké. »

Son bras droit acquiesça aussitôt, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide transmettre sa réclamation aux services de l'auberge. Cette absence temporaire le soulagea immédiatement. Rokurô n'avait rien besoin de se reprocher, mais ces derniers temps, il ne supportait plus d'être suivi constamment toute la journée par son Page. Au point, que les heures les plus tranquilles pour lui soient devenues celles de l'aube ainsi que celles qui précédaient son sommeil, quand il était enfin seul pour de bon.

Même si Yukimura rêvait trop. Des errances mentales qui l'emportaient sur des terrains inconnus. Ce n'était jamais des songes parfaitement nets et compréhensibles, beaucoup étaient de simples concentrés de sensations et d'images spasmodiques. Souvent, il se retrouvait, plus jeune, arpentant une forêt le long d'un fin sentier interminable. Il avançait jusqu'à voir cette petite silhouette au loin. La scène se brisait alors sur la sensation d'un souffle dans son cou. Et lui s'éveillait, tremblant d'un émoi incompréhensible.

Il ne comprenait pas. Ce message que son inconscient devait lui envoyer ainsi, il y avait longuement médité en vain. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette personne, ni ces lieux. Il avait pourtant fouillé tous les souvenirs qui pouvaient lui rester de sa vie à cet âge-là, mais rien ne correspondait. Il finissait par croire que son aspect plus jeune était aussi un indice supplémentaire. Quant à le saisir toutefois, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Face à tout cela, il se sentait juste démuni. Comme le plus vulgaire des hommes, simplement perdu. Lui qui se vantait tant de son assurance totale, qui mettait un point d'honneur à apparaitre toujours confiant devant tout le monde… Se retrouvait balayé par des méditations tortueuses sans fin. Surgies de nulle part et qui le torturaient depuis trop longtemps sans qu'il ne puisse se confier à personne. Son orgueil ne s'en serait pas relevé. De toute manière, lui seul détenait la solution. Il en était intimement persuadé.

« Yukimura-sama… »

Juzô s'approchait de lui, le visage fermé. Il avait délaissé sa précédente occupation pour le rejoindre sur la terrasse, profitant clairement de l'absence inespérée de Rokurô pour s'entretenir avec lui librement. Et face à la dureté du regard du manipulateur du Fer, il devinait que le sujet à venir lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Ce qui n'était pas tant un mal, l'homme ne se sentait pas du tout à faire de quelconques plaisanteries ce soir. Trop de choses demeuraient.

« Si c'est une tentative pour me faire parler sur mon instabilité psychologique, ce n'est pas la peine. Prévint-il avec sarcasme. Je me sens très bien.

_Je ne me permettrais jamais cela. Assura aussitôt Juzô. C'est un tout autre domaine que j'aimerais aborder avec vous, si possible. »

L'aîné des Dix s'assit à ses côtés alors, prenant un soin particulier à tirer sur son kimono pour le lisser dans ce mouvement. De toute leur petite famille étriquée, il était sans nul doute le plus dur quant au respect des traditions et des cérémonies de tous genres. Sa vision comptait bien quelques siècles de retard, ce qui lui attirait souvent les indignations des plus jeunes. Le choc générationnel restait douloureux, mais il persistait à croire en sa mission de transmission de la connaissance.

« Un domaine ? S'inquiéta toutefois Yukimura.

_Oui, puisqu'il est de mon devoir de serviteur de vous faire part de mes inquiétudes. »

Et à cet instant, l'homme s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qui suivit :

« Ne pensez vous pas qu'il serait temps de vous embarrasser des questions de votre descendance ? »

Yukimura manqua de s'étouffer sur le coup. Ecarquillant largement des yeux, il considéra Juzô avec une certaine frayeur devant de tels propos impromptus de sa part. Pour autant, celui-ci apparaissait comme parfaitement sérieux dans sa démarche. Clairement conscient de l'effet que sa demande avait eu sur lui, il le dévisageait avec attention, patient comme à chaque fois.

« Ma descendance ? Tenta finalement le Seigneur, la voix affaiblie par la stupeur.

_Oui, vos enfants. Les héritiers de la noble lignée des Sanada. Ceux qui poursuivront ce combat quand nous ne serons plus. »

Le combattant porta son attention un court instant sur le ciel timidement étoilé. Une vision superbe qui ne semblait pas l'émouvoir plus que nécessaire. L'âge avait fait son œuvre sur ce cœur de métal qui ne tremblait jamais. Rien à voir avec Sasuke qui avait semblé tellement transcendé ce matin. Yukimura en avait été le premier étonné, par la joie débordante du garçon. Au fond de lui-même, il s'en était voulu de l'avoir si longtemps assigné à résidence lors de leurs précédents voyages. Ces nouveaux horizons de nature à perte de vue faisaient visiblement son bonheur. Et la réciproque semblait bien vraie à contempler les sols se parer au passage du ninja.

« Maintenant que nous avons pris position pour les Toyotomi dans cette guerre, vous devez songer à assurer le futur de votre famille.

_Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour ça ? Amorça dans un sourire Yukimura, tiré de ses pensées.

_Sans vous offenser, vos quarante ans se font sentir. Il ne sera pas évident de trouver à cet âge, une femme de noble lignage encore célibataire. »

Cette conversation dérivait vers des terrains dangereux. Et Juzô ne se rendait pas compte des dégâts que ses affirmations étaient en train de découvrir. Certainement ne faisait-il que s'inquiéter légitimement de l'avenir des Sanada, mais l'homme ne se sentait pas d'humeur à la confession. Cela menaçait trop de choses demeurées en suspens si longtemps. Qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu voir et qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, se rappelaient désormais à lui.

« Mon frère aîné est là pour ça.

_S'il accepte de se joindre de notre côté pour ce conflit. Ce qui n'est en rien assuré, vous le savez mieux que moi. Coupa Juzô non sans une amère ironie. Si les Tokugawa parvenaient à le convaincre d'agir, indépendant alors de la famille, vous seriez le seul à assurer cette tâche.

_Mon frère n'est pas aussi crétin ! »

Du moins Yukimura espérait qu'il ne l'était pas autant. Au fond de lui, bien avant aujourd'hui, il avait déjà songé à cette éventualité de trahison. Noboyuki semblait si peu convaincu à soutenir les Toyotomi qu'il pouvait envisager de croire en une seconde opportunité qui préservait sa propre branche des Sanada. Avec certitude, il était absolument capable de s'agenouiller devant ce vieux Renard pour protéger la pérennité de son clan. Sa fierté n'entrait jamais en jeu pour l'aura de leur famille dans le Japon tout entier.

Une telle décision serait une catastrophe. Les Sanada se retrouveraient dès lors écartelés entre leur chef officiellement nommé et un substitut, entre les Toyotomi et les Tokugawa. Ce qui conduirait dès lors à une confrontation inévitable sur les champs de bataille mêmes. Ils s'entretueraient tous sous le regard ravi de cette vermine d'Ieyasu.

« Noboyuki-sama désire tout autant que vous protéger les Sanada. Rappela Juzô sans contenir le respect qui résonnait dans sa voix. Il s'y prend juste maladroitement, mais cela pourrait coûter l'avenir de chacun. »

Yukimura marqua son approbation d'un grognement agacé.

« Je vous en prie. Prenez le temps de songer à mes remarques. D'autant que la présence d'une épouse à vos côtés ne serait assurément pas une mauvaise chose pour vous-même.

_Ecoute Juzô… L'arrêta-t-il, conscient que ce dernier allait trop loin dans son intimité maintenant.

_Il n'y a donc vraiment aucune personne pour attirer votre affection plus que les autres ? » Poursuivit pour autant le tireur sans se décourager.

La réponse abrupte qu'il envisageait de jeter mourra subitement sur ses lèvres, Yukimura se surprit à y songer sérieusement. Depuis toujours, toutes les femmes qui avaient croisées sa route ne s'étaient jamais attardées plus que nécessaire. Par sa faute sans doute ? Certaines seraient-elles demeurées s'il leur en avait fait la demande ? Il ne savait pas. Aucune ne l'avait ému plus qu'une autre, aucune n'avait éveillé en lui cette étincelle usée. Elles étaient toutes parties en le laissant complètement insensible à ce fait. Apathique à tous leurs gestes d'affection, toutes leurs tentatives de tendresse. Et le sexe bruyant dans tout ça, ce n'était que de la pure satisfaction physique. Ca réchauffait un peu les jours d'hiver.

Il ne connaissait pas ce désir de partager sa vie avec la prolongation de son être, cette autre moitié de soi comme certains osaient la nommer avec passion. Il ne comprenait pas son frère et sa relation avec sa femme. Eux, comme tous ces couples qui s'étalaient lors du retour des beaux jours. Qui paraissaient s'enliser inévitablement dans le seul mensonge et les secrets à force d'années d'ennui et d'insatisfactions. Il n'y avait pas d'intérêt à l'inertie du mariage et encore moins aux enfants. Eduquer un gosse braillard ? N'était-il déjà pas ainsi suffisamment occupé avec ses propres combattants ? Comment pouvait-il seulement envisager une telle restriction de sa précieuse liberté volontairement…

« Aucun être en ce monde pour vous toucher ? » Insista à nouveau Juzô, plantant son regard dans le sien.

Et il le sentit alors sur lui. Ce souffle tranquille dans son cou, séduisante symphonie alanguie sur son corps, guettant les échos de son cœur intimidé. Cette masse de cheveux châtain étalée si impudique, sur sa peau et ces mains, qui le touchent, ces mains gantées dont il ignore tout. Qui le narguent obstinément…

Un cri inhumain brisa brutalement le cours de ses pensées.

« Que… ? »

Juzô n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage : Sasuke atterrissait presque à leurs pieds dans un mouvement élégant. Il devint dès lors très vite évident de deviner l'origine de ce cri animal comme la boule de plumes colorées qui se posa sur l'épaule de son protecteur avec une adoration certaine. Protecteur qui, lui, se trouvait bien occupé maintenant, à dévisager timidement son Seigneur, incertain quant à la conduite à tenir.

Cependant, Yukimura n'était pas plus conforté de son côté de la manière dont accueillir cette venue soudaine. Il n'y avait plus songé dans un but évident d'ignorer le comportement du garçon. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus que le fixer, perdu. Sa colère s'était fanée au cours de la journée, pour autant il ne pouvait pas cautionner la manière dont il avait réagi dans cette boutique. Il en allait de la crédibilité de son autorité.

« Sasuke mais… Où as-tu eu ce perroquet ? S'étonna vivement Juzô, brisant leur torpeur efficacement

_Où ! Oùùù, Sas'keeee ? »

Les yeux exorbités du manipulateur du Métal ne lâchaient plus l'inhabituel animal, comme osant à peine croire à sa présence ; ce fait concentrait curieusement toute son attention. Sasuke ne put lui répondre, contemplant juste le sol avec une application certaine pour ne pas devoir supporter le regard de son Maître. Il attendait clairement que la tempête éclate pour de bon cette fois pour réagir.

L'arrivée inespérée de Rokurô, les bras chargés d'un plateau de saké, retarda sa probable exécution. Le Page attira aussitôt l'attention de tous sur lui et la satisfaction de Yukimura d'être servi. Cependant, il ne manqua pas d'échanger avec le garçon un regard tout en posant l'alcool à portée de leur Seigneur. Un court instant lui avait suffi à comprendre le malaise de la situation. Cela était prévisible, il fallait bien que Sasuke revienne à un moment ou un autre.

Honnêtement, il ne se serait cependant pas attendu à le revoir si tard. Il semblait que l'insolence des derniers jours entamait sérieusement la loyauté du Commandant. Et l'attitude chaque fois plus agressive de leur Seigneur n'y arrangeait rien. Tous les deux s'étaient enfermés dans une même bulle de déni et de colère infantile. Lui ne pouvait plus que constater, impuissant à discuter franchement avec l'un ou l'autre. Yukimura était un vrai mur et Sasuke… Il n'avait jamais été réellement proche de ce type. Même si celui-ci avait rejoint leurs rangs peu après sa propre nomination en tant que Page, leur relation cordiale et polie n'avait jamais poussé plus loin que le statut de partenaires d'activité. Rokurô conservant son habituelle distance et Sasuke restant cette créature capricieuse inaccessiblement perchée dans son arbre. Tous deux dévoués à protéger leur Maître plus qu'aucun autre et séparés malgré tout par une défiance naturelle.

S'il devait être franc, Rokurô avait ressenti de la jalousie chez son cadet à son égard, qu'il ne pouvait seulement appréhender. Le garçon se battait bien mille fois mieux que lui et son titre de Commandant était amplement mérité, il lui revenait de droit. S'il fallait comparer, lui n'était qu'un vain diplomate, un homme de fausses paroles, doué pour tromper les autres. Rien d'aussi noble.

Le gosse, lui, était doué depuis toujours d'une énergie sauvage latente au parfum suave de l'absolue liberté. Tout semblait pulser en lui en échos troublants et lointains. Et l'environnement lui-même y répondait positivement, se métamorphosant pour les yeux de son seul maître. Sous ses pieds, docilement, la terre se muait, s'exhibait toute entière. Le cœur hâtif de ce théâtre naturel n'en finissait plus de se synchroniser sur la présence rassurante de celui qui était considéré à jamais comme un des leurs. Peut être ce pouvoir n'était-il pas le plus impression qui soit, mais indéniablement il s'agissait du plus total. Le domaine du garçon que tous désignaient pudiquement comme la Forêt allait bien au-delà de l'orée. Chaque parcelle de terre fertile était une buissonnière en devenir et partout il était chez lui, ce Seigneur de la Vie. Lui qui construisait quand tous les autres ne faisaient que détruire, qui pouvait comprendre et communiquer avec le Monde même. Le pire étant sans doute qu'il n'en avait absolument pas conscience.

Il persistait à se voir comme l'éternel boulet de leur équipe. L'estime de soi du Commandant était en miettes depuis toujours et rien n'y faisait. Peu importait les tentatives de compliments, de reconnaissance. Il persistait à se noyer volontairement, à croire que cela lui apportait une certaine forme de plaisir malsain… Rokurô n'avait jamais su comment y parer et même Yukimura pourtant si admiré par le gamin n'avait trouvé une solution à ce fait. Sasuke Sarutobi se méprisait ardemment.

Et aujourd'hui cette part dissonante de lui-même dévisageait son Seigneur avec cet appétit dément d'être frappé, puni, traîné dans la boue… Rokurô ne pouvait plus qu'attendre que Yukimura réagisse à cette provocation immanquablement. Il n'était pas tant à blâmer, son ninja faisait tout pour attirer sa fureur. Mais rien ne s'arrangerait ainsi à long terme. Aller dans le sens voulu par le Commandant, ne ferait que conduire à la totale inertie.

« L'air était agréable ? »

La question sans aucune animosité désarçonna Sasuke. Il considéra avec prudence son Maître qui se désaltérait d'une première gorgée de saké, dangereusement paisible. S'il avait paru un instant pris de court par son retour, il avait très clairement pris sa décision depuis, quant à l'accueillir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Son comportement avait été des plus infectes, le Commandant ne s'attendait pas à un miracle. Il n'eut pas cette occasion de répondre, Juzô coupa sa tentative :

« Anastasia n'est pas rentrée avec toi ?

_Elle veut prendre le premier tour de garde. »

L'habitude du service avait reprit le dessus, malgré tout, en répondant le garçon avait conservé son regard fixé sur son Seigneur ; qui ne s'était visiblement pas vexé de la tentative de leur ainé. Clairement, tous essayaient par leurs maigres moyens à disposition d'éviter une nouvelle altercation entre les deux hommes, refroidis par les précédents échanges acides.

« J'irai la remplacer dans deux heures alors.

_Je peux prendre ce tour si tu préfères Juzô. Offrit Rokurô avec une précipitation inhabituelle. Je crains bien moins le début de nuit que toi.

_Tu es sûr que cela te convient ? »

Le Page acquiesça. Yukimura de son côté, jouait négligemment avec les reflets de sa coupe remplie, d'une patience à toutes épreuves.

« Alors j'accepte. Je serai plus à même de surveiller après un peu de repos, je le reconnais. Concilia dans un sourire un peu désolé le manipulateur du Fer, l'âge se faisait sentir avec les années.

_Et pourquoi ne pas en délibérer plutôt à l'intérieur ? La nuit se refroidit, vous y seriez bien plus à l'aise tous les deux. » Proposa Yukimura soudainement.

Rokurô eut un mouvement de recul incontrôlé devant le sourire poli glacial qui avait accompagné les paroles de l'homme. Ce n'était en rien un ordre précis et net, pour autant il n'admettait aucune opposition de quelle forme qu'elle soit. Très élégamment, leur Seigneur leur réclamait de disparaître sur le champ, en petits ninjas obéissants, et de le laisser librement faire ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir de Sasuke.

Le Page ne put que jeter un regard de soutien au Commandant. Celui-ci semblait s'être résigné à son sort, conscient que les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas davantage l'aider. Sans doute n'était-ce pas plus mal de ne plus retarder l'échéance. Si Yukimura le laissait demeurer même après la tempête… Un nœud tenace s'était formé dans son ventre, qui tordait ses entrailles douloureusement. Il ne voulait pas partir. Jamais. Peu importait la manière dont son Maître pouvait le considérer, il ne pouvait pas. Quitter Ueda, quitter Yukimura n'avait aucun sens dans son monde. Il ne voulait pas partir ! Son existence n'avait de valeur qu'auprès de cet homme qui détruisait son âme. Ce n'était pas si grave d'être réduit en cendres pour peu qu'il puisse juste… Rester.

Juzô et Rokurô se décidèrent alors à s'exécuter dans un silence pesant, quittant la terrasse à pas lent sans plus de vaines révoltes. Yukimura demeurait un roc parmi les plaines, considérant à peine leur départ. Toute sa pleine attention se concentrait plutôt sur sa coupe de saké, le monde autour semblait avoir disparu.

Sasuke fut alors brutalement frappé par la hiérarchie qui existait entre lui et cet homme : il posa un genou à terre, courbant la nuque ; tout entier offert à ses caprices. Si cela pouvait apaiser sa déception et sa colère. Il pouvait bien salir son honneur sans remord pour le servir. Il n'existait que pour le protéger. Sa vie n'avait pas d'autres intérêts que celui-là.

« Je n'avais encore jamais vu de mes yeux un ara au plumage aussi superbe. »

Le regard admiratif de Yukimura s'était posé sur le nouveau congénère du Commandant qui se tenait curieusement tranquille, lâchant de temps à autres quelques grondements sonores tout en se jouant de son équilibre précaire. Sous lui, le garçon tentait de maîtriser sa stupeur face à ce choix improbable de sujet.

« Dois-je m'attendre à le voir se percher sur le toit à notre retour à Ueda ?

_Maître ! S'exclama-t-il aussitôt face au ton paisible de l'homme, courbant encore un peu plus la nuque. Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous prévenir plus tôt, mais si vous m'autorisiez à…

_C'est d'accord. Garde-le. » Coupa Yukimura sans sourciller.

Sasuke en fut si surpris qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lever un regard timide sur son Seigneur. Celui-ci ne semblait absolument pas s'affoler d'accueillir un spécimen supplémentaire sur son petit domaine. Sa voix était restée tranquille et un brin chaleureuse ; tout dans sa posture sereine inspirait à la détente. Depuis le temps qu'il le servait, le Commandant savait parfaitement reconnaître ses mensonges osés, la teinte de son hypocrisie. Mais il n'en était rien ce soir.

« Merci Maître ! » Souffla-t-il avec soulagement, ne pouvant contenir un sourire.

L'homme eut un geste évasif de la main devant sa réaction. Il fallait remonter loin dans ses souvenirs pour espérer apercevoir une telle expression d'allégresse sur le visage du garçon timide. Troublé, il porta à nouveau sa coupe à ses lèvres pour se redonner de la contenance. Finalement, ne pas souffler davantage sur les braises rougeoyantes apparaissait comme l'idée la plus sage maintenant.

« Au moins n'ai-je pas d'inquiétudes quant à la manière dont tu le traiteras.

_Paaas d'inquiééétudees ! » Reprit en écho l'oiseau, ses petits yeux perçants fixés sur Yukimura.

Si ce dernier fût un instant désarçonné par cette intervention malvenue, un rire contenu vint secouer bientôt ses épaules spasmodiquement. Cela changeait de d'habitude ; Sasuke avait ramené une centaine de ses bestioles à Ueda depuis, qui semblaient toujours communiquer avec lui d'une manière imperceptible. Au moins pour cette fois, pouvait-il espérer comprendre un peu plus quel genre de créature s'invitait chez lui. Le perroquet présentait visiblement un sacré caractère et était très attaché à son nouveau possesseur. Ses serres étaient franchement plantées dans l'épaule de celui-ci et il semblait considérer Yukimura comme une menace potentielle à définir. Les jours à venir s'annonçaient des plus intéressants, songea-t-il distraitement.

Etonné cependant par le manque de réponse de Sasuke, il leva alors les yeux vers ce dernier pour le trouver écarlate. Il semblait que son ninja persistait à prendre un peu trop à cœur ses rares compliments. Au moins ne restait-il plus rien de cette ambiance tendue ainsi que malsaine qui les avait séparés. Ce genre de murs n'était pas fait pour eux. Et au fond de lui-même, il avait une vive envie de parler avec cet homme : de sujets qu'aucun n'avait touchés, du temps qui passe, de ce qu'ils avaient partagé jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Cela pouvait être la météo, comme les racontars de rues, mais simplement discuter un peu. Tenter de coller des mots sur leurs habituels silences, essayer quelque chose de différent. Quitte à ce que cela mette l'inertie de leur confortable relation en danger.

« Assis-toi Sasuke. La nuit est encore longue. »

Le garçon fut touché par cette autorisation. Relâchant la position inconfortable dans laquelle il était demeuré docilement, il croisa ses jambes douloureuses sous lui pour prendre place à côté de son Seigneur, à une distance respectable de serviteur. L'oiseau lui mordilla alors l'oreille affectueusement, avant de quitter son épaule dans un grand coup d'ailes brutal pour se percher sur une branche de cerisier proche. Il s'occupa dès lors à lisser ses nombreuses plumes avec application. Les deux hommes le contemplèrent distraitement, Sasuke davantage pour ne pas se perdre ailleurs.

« Alors… Tenta finalement Yukimura, le nez dans son saké. Comment trouves-tu Nataya ? »

Le Commandant marqua un étonnement certain devant cette initiative inhabituelle, un tant soit peu naïve de la part de son Maître. Intimidé par cet exercice dangereux que de partager son avis personnel, il prit le temps d'estimer toutefois sa réponse avec un soin assez touchant. L'autre nota avec amusement la petite ride qui était venue marquer son front pour l'occasion.

« Comme un endroit intéressant.

_Intéressant ? » Reprit en écho Yukimura, toujours autant ébloui par son élocution.

Sasuke acquiesça, plus écarlate que jamais sous le regard appuyé de son interlocuteur, qui l'écoutait. C'était vraiment déroutant d'être ainsi la cible d'une pareille attention. Lui était habitué à juste récupérer les quelques miettes des conversations qui ne le concernaient jamais tout à fait. Il y glissait une petite phrase de présence, et tout cela suffisait parfaitement à l'équilibre d'ensemble. Au pire, avait-il déjà pris la parole seul, mais dans le cadre des missions, ce n'était que de la simple obéissance, inerte et froide.

« Je ne suis pas habitué aux lieux aussi… Reprit-il, faisant un effort pour cette occasion spéciale mais les mots se dérobaient. Vivants ? Non, bruyants. Bruyants que celui-là. »

Son Seigneur sembla remarquer ce pas volontaire vers lui, ses yeux s'adoucirent.

« Bruyants ? Ce n'est pas l'adjectif le plus favorable qui soit. Nota-t-il, sans chercher à dissimuler sa curiosité. Intéressant non plus, quand on y songe. Tu es déçu peut-être ?

_P-pas vraiment. C'est juste que… »

Le Commandant esquissa à nouveau dans sa tête : les premières rues qui les avaient accueillies, les ombres mouvantes qui s'étendaient partout, cette explosion de sons et de couleurs brutales qui l'avaient un peu sonné au premier abord. Il s'était senti si étranger parmi cette foule enjouée. Là parmi eux, et pourtant à des milles, intouchable.

« …pour quelqu'un comme moi, reprit-il avec plus d'assurance, une ville c'est angoissant.

_Angoissant ! A ce point ? » S'alarma quelque peu Yukimura, déconcerté.

Devant la véritable joie de son ninja à profiter enfin de l'air extérieur méconnu, il avait cru que rester quelques heures supplémentaires à Nataya serait une bonne idée et l'occasion pour lui de prendre le temps de découvrir un monde différent du leur.

« Je ne regrette pas du tout d'être ici ! Affirma avec précipitation Sasuke, craignant qu'il prenne très mal son commentaire. Au contraire, c'est bien la première fois que je vois une telle densité d'hommes et d'activités.

Un sourire léger s'étira sur son visage, accompagnant ses paroles. Au fond de lui, Yukimura se sentit fautif, encore une fois, de l'avoir si longtemps gardé cloîtré à Ueda. Ce n'était pas du tout normal de mettre les pieds dans sa première grande ville à dix-sept ans seulement. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à réagir ainsi à chaque fois, à chaque voyage, à chaque possibilité.

Refoulant ses sombres pensées, il proposa :

« Cela manque d'arbres peut-être à ton goût ?

_Peut-être bien oui… » Appuya le garçon dans un sourire trop grand, séduit par cette idée.

Mais comment des êtres du Dehors pouvaient-ils comprendre ? Sasuke avait fait sa vie dans la Forêt, il était né dans ses profondeurs hostiles. Au sein de cette Mère détachée, peu consciencieuse qui n'exprimait pas d'affection pour ses nombreux enfants. De ses premières années, il ne conservait que le chant envoûtant du feuillage d'automne et le goût du sang âpre, usé sur sa langue. Il s'était entretué avec ses frères et sœurs de toutes races pour survivre. Pour continuer de courir librement dans cette sombre demeure sans craindre d'autres prédateurs que sa propre ombre distordue sur les volumes environnants.

Les autres de l'extérieur ne pourraient jamais imaginer : lui n'était pas humain comme eux pouvaient y prétendre. Il avait beau marcher sur ses deux jambes désormais, être parvenu à adopter le même langage que le leur, feindre cette semblable morale douteuse de supériorité sur le monde entier, il restait une bête. Apprivoisée par les yeux d'un homme. Pitoyablement tenue en laisse, par ses sentiments et un sens absolu de la fidélité envers son Maître.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un arbre ? Osa-t-il demander assez subitement, avant de préciser face à l'incompréhension visible de Yukimura. Pour vous… J'entends. Comment le voyez-vous ? Que représente t-il ? »

Du bois et des feuilles, songea sur l'instant celui-ci. Plutôt stupidement, il fallait le reconnaître mais il s'agissait pourtant là de la définition la plus simple et la plus exacte qui soit. Sasuke la connaissait tout aussi bien que lui, ce n'était pas ce genre de réponses qu'il attendait. Pour qu'il prenne ainsi l'initiative ô combien rare de l'interroger, cela devait lui tenir particulièrement à cœur.

« Un arbre c'est un tronc soutenu par des racines épaisses qui développent des branches et subit les saisons. Un arbre, c'est ça pour moi.

_Il évoque un sentiment de solidité pour vous alors ? Releva le garçon sans cacher son contentement devant ce choix de mots. C'est une belle vision. Bien trop souvent les gens ne l'assimilent qu'à remplir les paysages…

_Qui s'occupe de la cour intérieure, penses-tu ? »

Cet aveu de la part du dirigeant étonna plus qu'agréablement Sasuke. Depuis le temps qu'il vivait à Ueda, il s'était bien rendu compte que l'entretien du jardin intérieur de l'humble château était réalisé avec le plus grand soin qui soit. S'il avait pensé un court moment devoir s'en charger, il avait dû reconnaître que la personne qui gérait cela s'en sortait avec les honneurs. Ses soupçons s'étaient limités jusqu'à maintenant à Rokurô. A torts.

« Et que représente-t-il pour toi cet arbre ? Poursuivit Yukimura, trop intimidé pour s'attarder sur la nouvelle davantage.

_Oh… Je… »

Le ninja parût tâtonner mentalement quelques secondes, pris de court par ce revirement de sujet.

« Hm, comme… Comme une respiration. Finit-il par affirmer toutefois.

_Une respiration ?

_Oui.

_C'est une curieuse définition. Releva le dirigeant dans un haussement de sourcils circonspect. Surtout pour un arbre. »

Sasuke vira une nouvelle fois à l'écarlate face à ce commentaire taquin. Gêné et nerveux, il baissa les yeux au sol, se mettant inconsciemment à tordre ses mains tout en essayant d'imaginer un moyen plus clair de transmettre sa vision. Ainsi perdu dans ses pensées capricieuses, il manqua le regard distrait de Yukimura sur ses lèvres maltraitées par de brèves morsures.

« Respirer c'est vivre. Rien n'est plus essentiel que cela. Une bouffée d'air c'est… Une minute de plus acquise dont profiter pleinement. Reprit le garçon avec une assurance fébrile. Et un arbre…

_C'est la maison ? Proposa son Maître avec une certaine tendresse dans la voix.

_Absolument. »

Il leva les yeux vers lui tout en poursuivant :

« Ce sont des souvenirs, des images, des émotions ; une vie à part entière rassurante. C'est la liberté totale de pouvoir aller librement tout en étant assuré de pouvoir toujours rentrer…là-bas. »

L'attachement du jeune ninja à ce qu'il considérait comme son chez lui toucha fortement Yukimura. Il était évident qu'il chérissait Ueda et la vie qu'il y menait avec les autres. _Et avec lui_. Qu'il ne regrettait rien de sa décision de le suivre, d'abandonner la Forêt pour un monde méconnu. Ce garçon trop jeune qui n'avait pas hésité à se jeter à sa gorge pour l'abattre… Comment avait-il su trouver les mots justes pour inspirer sa timide confiance ? Il ne se souvenait plus.

L'autre l'avait fixé sans réelle agressivité. Plutôt comme un simple prédateur des lieux, à craindre. Ce gamin si petit dans ses frusques usées qui se déplaçait avec une aisance alarmante sur son terrain de chasse. Et ses yeux trop grands sublimes le guettaient. Le dirigeant n'avait pas été réellement surpris d'apprendre un peu plus tard qu'il avait suivi une formation au camp des ninjas de Koga. Même s'il n'avait jamais compris ce qui l'avait poussé à retourner vivre en Forêt ensuite. Sasuke ne s'épanchait pas sur lui-même.

« La Forêt te manque ?

_Non. »

Leurs regards s'attrapèrent pour de bon. Son ninja semblait sincère mais il se trouvait quelque chose d'indescriptible au fond de ses yeux qui fit hurler à nouveau la voix en lui. Yukimura porta son attention l'air de rien, ailleurs. Son trouble était si évident qu'il n'échappa pas au garçon. D'autant que celui-ci se rappelait encore des paroles d'Anastasia à propos de leur Seigneur et ce qui semblait le toucher personnellement ces derniers temps.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir prétendre briser la glace à ce sujet. Mais sincèrement… Depuis quand pouvait-il se vanter d'être le confident de son propre Maître ? Ce n'était pas quelques phrases partagées ce soir qui changeraient les faits. Il restait un serviteur. Un serviteur finalement incapable de se rendre compte comme Ana des inquiétudes de cet homme. La jeune femme ne lui aurait rien dit qu'il aurait continué à ignorer qu'il ignorait. Perdu dans ses propres douleurs, égoïstement aveuglé par sa propre personne, avant même celui qui était pour lui…

« Et vous Maître. Qu'est-ce qui vous manque ? »

Ce n'était qu'un fragile chuchotement dans l'épaisseur nocturne. Assez bas pour qu'il puisse choisir de l'entendre ou non s'il le souhaitait ainsi.

Sasuke fermerait les yeux dans chacun des cas.

* * *

_Je dédie ce tas de mots à ma fringuante paire de chaussettes favorites.  
_

Même pour publier une histoire futile il faut s'accorder un peu de temps. Ficeler un peu les choses pour leur donner visuellement quelque chose d'un peu savoureux et percutant. Ou essayer de le faire. Les traitements de texte sont les meilleurs amis des griffonneurs de ce siècle pour ça. Mais sincèrement un bon stylo en cours c'est toujours plus discret.  
Surtout quand on est six rescapés. My...

* * *

Brave10 et Brave10Spiral sont la propriété de Kairi Shimotsuki.  
**Cette fiction reprend le cours de l'histoire à partir du tome 3 de Brave10Spiral.**


	4. Feux d'Acier

**POURSUITE EN SOUS-SOL NOCTURNE**  
_Ten Braves and one Master_

* * *

**Marche Quatrième : Feux d'Acier.  
**

* * *

L'herbe tendre s'étendait sous tous les horizons, loin au devant.

Les rizières et champs de toutes sortes interminables avaient progressivement désertés les paysages alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de Nataya. La vallée s'était creusée sous leurs pas, dévoilant peu à peu son austérité inquiétante. Ils s'apprêtaient à aborder en cette fin d'après-midi la partie la plus ardue de leur voyage, sous un soleil de plomb persistant. Ils devraient dès lors accuser la variation importante d'altitude jusqu'au col de Satome qui était le seul chemin possible pour traverser la zone montagneuse.

Le changement se faisait déjà pressentir alors que les montées se multipliaient devant eux, à chaque fois plus longue et pentue. Et la température restait trop pesante à ce niveau-ci pour être supportable. Leurs gourdes changeaient bien vite de mains et un rythme de pauses courtes s'était installé d'un commun accord. Isanami restait la plus fragile face à cet effort et Rokurô tenait à préserver Yukimura aussi.

Les discussions tranquilles qui les avaient tous animés jusque-là se tarissaient avec l'effort physique. Si le début de journée avait pris une teinte de vacances malgré leur départ aux aurores de l'auberge, chacun prêtait désormais attention à évaluer leur déplacement. Une occupation qui distrayait suffisamment les plus bavards habituellement. Toutefois ce silence n'engluait en rien l'atmosphère paisible qui avait repris sa place entre eux.

Personne n'avait manqué le rapprochement de Yukimura et Sasuke au cours de leur dernière nuit. Si Rokurô et Juzô ne s'étaient pas alourdis d'une quelconque culpabilité en épiant la conversation de ces deux-là, d'autres n'avaient pu que constater les conséquences positives d'un tel échange. Aucun ne jugeant bon de poser des questions dangereuses auprès de leur employeur, un réseau de communication interne discret s'était établi entre les Braves.

Isanami et Saizô étaient rentrés bien plus tard, accompagnés d'Anastasia. Ils avaient complètement manqué ainsi le déroulement des événements. Heureusement leurs aînés ne s'étaient pas faits priés pour les éclairer sur la situation. Autant le manipulateur de Fer avait grogné sur le principe d'intimité, autant Ana ne s'était pas gênée dans son interrogatoire.

La jeune femme avait continué de ressasser encore et encore, les aveux muets de Sasuke. Toujours sous le choc d'une pareille découverte, incertaine quant à prendre position sur ce fait. Il était évident que ces sentiments devaient demeurés contenus efficacement. Le principal concerné ne les partageant pas, une tentative maladroite d'aveu de la part du Commandant ne ferait qu'éveiller des crises inutiles au sein de leur groupe fragile. Et elle n'osait penser à la réaction de Yukimura en retour. Si leur Seigneur l'exigeait, le garçon était bien capable de jouer les kamikazes pour expier sa faute.

Par chance Sasuke avait su parfaitement feindre jusqu'à maintenant. Il lui avait fallu un entêtement certain et un sens affûté pour sentir la nature de son attachement envers leur Maître. Aucun Brave exceptée elle ne se donnerait jamais autant de peine à comprendre le garçon, à fouiller sous sa carapace peu loquace et gentille. Etant bien décidée à emporter ce secret-là dans la tombe, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il puisse se perdre en cours de route. Personne ne saurait que le Commandant d'escouade éprouvait l'impensable. Cela était sans doute la meilleure solution.

Le fait est qu'Isanami et Saizô s'étaient eux-aussi étonnés des échanges entre les deux hommes et de leur quantité. Aussi attachés l'un à l'autre qu'ils pouvaient l'être par la force des choses, jamais Yukimura ne -s'était adressé autant à son ninja pour des futilités. Ce n'était que quelques phrases brèves qui survenaient spasmodiquement. Pour autant Sasuke y répondait avec une application nouvelle, quoique timorée en leur présence. Et ils devaient bien tous reconnaître que l'esprit de leur Commandant faisait preuve d'une justesse qu'ils n'auraient soupçonnée.

Son compagnon d'Iga n'avait pas manqué de lui jeter un regard entendu. Elle, avait joué les étonnés le plus naturellement qui soit. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il comprenne qu'elle détenait déjà la clé finale de ce sujet. Cela empiéterait inutilement sur la relation de compétitivité qui existait entre lui et Sasuke. Il était aisé de prévoir qu'il commencerait à se poser trop de questions au détriment de leur amitié non-assumée. Tout finirait par se briser.

C'était différent pour elle ; elle était une femme. Cela ne la concernait d'aucune manière, il lui était plus simple de faire abstraction de cette vérité. Même si cela devait certainement expliquer le caractère trop docile et compatissant du Commandant. Sa nature masculine tellement plus tendre. Sa finesse du mensonge aussi, releva une voix dans sa tête. Et elle devait bien reconnaître, qu'elle était restée aveugle pendant des années. Trompée par son masque enfantin.

Devait-elle s'en inquiéter ? Un doute glacial et subite s'installa dans son ventre. Elle qui avait tenu à conserver jusqu'à maintenant son statut de chasseuse, se retrouvait la proie de l'incertitude. Refroidie par les talents comportementaux non-prévus de son camarade. Après tout, les pires espèces se dissimulaient toujours sous les apparats des plus innocents. Et si Sasuke sous sa veste était tout autre ? Un homme qu'elle ne connaissait en rien, au visage déformé par la haine, la violence ?

Quelle amère déception. Alors qu'une part d'elle-même était si attachée au sourire timide du garçon qui pouvait tout autant l'exaspérer. Elle avait osé croire qu'il existait encore des âmes comme la sienne, qui savaient pardonner et compatir. Que le port du sabre ne brisait pas constamment la morale de celui qui s'en présente. Si même Sasuke se découvrait finalement comme un des leurs…

Son regard se porta sur le dos du concerné qui les précédait de quelques mètres, menant le cortège aux côtés de Juzô. Leur Seigneur et Rokurô les suivaient, quand Isanami, Saizô et elle fermaient la marche. Le duo de tête détonait ainsi un peu. Mais elle oubliait à chaque fois que ces deux-là se connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps qu'ils ne s'en donnaient l'air. Le respect qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre était clairement perceptible et leur communication suintait les années de pratique.

Rien dans les actes du Commandant ne trahissait ses véritables pensées. Malgré son rapprochement inédit avec Yukimura, il présentait le même visage stupide ouvert, les mêmes réactions de ninja trop doux. Il semblait décidé à ne pas profiter de cette occasion pour tenter l'impossible auprès de l'homme. Et restait juste à cette place qui était la sienne.

« A quoi tu songes, Ana ? »

Saizô s'était approché d'elle subrepticement et la considérait, suspicieux. La jeune femme avait plus de talent pour mentir que feindre ; il n'avait pas manqué son regard appuyé sur Sasuke, qui semblait vouloir lui passer au travers. Se rappelant très bien de la conversation qu'il avait entretenu avec elle, il y a deux jours sur le toit à Ueda, il commençait à croire qu'elle progressait sur ce terrain sans l'en avertir.

« Rien. Eut-elle l'audace de lui répondre, sans une once de culpabilité dans la voix.

_Ah, me voilà rassuré. Je commençais à croire que tu prévoyais d'assassiner Sasuke. »

Isanami aux côtés du brun ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés. Considérant les deux ninjas d'Iga avec une appréhension nouvelle alors que le premier s'étirait distraitement dans un sourire paisible quand la seconde souffla son mépris.

« Tu plaisantes Saizô ? »

Pouffant quelque peu face à la naïveté de la prêtresse, il passa dans ses cheveux une main taquine et affectueuse. Tapotant son front couvert de sueur, il affirma alors gaiement :

« Et bien on ne sait jamais. Vu la manière dont elle le regarde…

_Sasuke ne prête aucun intérêt à être supprimé. Répliqua calmement Anastasia, sans chercher à contredire complètement l'hypothèse du ninja.

_Hm… Il devient inquiétant le Singe. Il a quand même écrasé Kotarô avec ses deux petites mains seulement. Fit assez songeusement Saizô en se remémorant le combat du Commandant. Bon, et avec ses pieds aussi. »

Ana eut un soupir, partageant peu les attentes du brun. Sasuke restait clairement désavantagé par le manque d'un élément à manipuler comme ils en étaient capables eux. Il n'avait pas tenu longtemps face à sa glace virulente. Elle aurait pu aisément le tuer _ce soir-là_. Et lui…l'avait pardonnée, sans un mot.

Du moins avait-il semblé le faire en apparence, susurra à nouveau cette même pernicieuse petite voix dans sa tête. Au fond, ce n'était peut-être là qu'un semblant de générosité pour dissimuler son violent désir de vengeance. Une vaine illusion pour mieux la surprendre ensuite. Ironie du sort qu'elle finisse ainsi poignardée par sa propre victime…

« Son cœur est trop faible. Poursuivit-elle fermement, déclenchant l'indignation d'Isanami.

_Sasuke n'est pas faible ! »

Le ton agressif de la prêtresse les surprit tous. Mais celle-ci prenait très mal les critiques à propos de son jeune professeur. Si elle s'était toujours bien entendu avec le garçon adorable avec elle, cet attachement s'était approfondi davantage encore ces derniers mois. Il avait eu notamment cette patience d'être là quand elle en avait ressenti le besoin urgent. Il avait perdu de son temps à l'écouter, à la conseiller même un peu timidement. Elle lui avait tout abandonné sans regrets, ses projets comme ses peurs ; et lui en retour s'était dévoilé miette par miette. Avec une retenue pudique touchante. Le garçon qu'elle avait alors trouvé derrière l'avait émue par sa sensibilité, son humilité inconsciente. Son dévouement aussi, la manière dont il s'épuisait à ses entraînements en quête de force supplémentaire. Combien de fois était-elle allée le chercher en pleine nuit pour qu'il songe à dormir ? Alors qu'il tenait à peine debout, chaque tentative le décourageant toujours plus. N'osant même pas prendre appui sur l'épaule amicale qu'elle lui présentait pourtant.

Ce Commandant si peu confiant en lui-même, dont les habits larges et grands parlaient d'eux-mêmes quand d'autres exposaient outrageusement leurs capacités physiques sans élégance. Cet homme prisonnier d'un corps de gamin, qui respectait chaque forme de vie à sa juste valeur. Qui avait su la regarder autrement qu'une capricieuse fille. Qu'il en venait à échanger avec elle naturellement, réclamant ses conseils, sa vision des choses… Quelqu'un enfin qui donnait de la valeur à son jugement.

Inconsciente que la colère avait porté sa voix jusqu'à la tête de leur groupe, et attiré sur elle tous les regards, elle reprit avec force :

« C'est un travailleur qui sait mieux que personne ce qu'est la fragilité ! Qui respecte les valeurs de chacun ! Est-ce que tu réalises seulement le quart des sessions d'entraînement quotidiennes qu'il s'impose pour être digne de son titre ?

_Isanami… »

Mais la jeune femme repoussa la tentative de Saizô d'un geste agacé, faisant pleinement face à Ana sans percevoir que tout le monde avait ralenti le pas et que Sasuke semblait vouloir disparaître derrière son sugegasa, plus écarlate que jamais.

« C'est facile pour toi de rester dans ta tour et de critiquer les autres d'en-haut. Comment peux-tu prendre si peu au sérieux leurs efforts ?

_C'est leur problème, s'ils ont besoin de lutter à ce point contre leur manque évident de talents. Contra la ninja, faisant preuve d'une écrasante assurance. Pas le mien.

_Ca le deviendra bientôt ! Crois-moi, quand ce travail paiera tu seras bien vite dépassée ! »

La manipulatrice de la Glace se contenta de hausser les épaules, paraissant clairement peu touchée par ces menaces vaines qui sortaient tout droit de la bouche d'une gamine incapable de se défendre par elle-même. Ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de constater à haute voix. Non sans un sourire moqueur des plus piquants.

Un instant plus tard, la corolle chatoyante d'un éventail venait chatouiller sa gorge de ses pointes en acier dangereusement latentes. Et dans les yeux furieux de la prêtresse s'était installée une flamme malsaine dont l'origine était aisément devinable.

« Plus jamais, je ne dépendrai de quelqu'un pour me défendre. Martela-t-elle froidement sous la surveillance aigue de Saizô, prêt à intervenir si nécessaire.

_Il y a un gouffre entre la théorie et la pratique, ma Petite…

_Je peux te faire une démonstration. »

Les deux femmes s'étaient tendues progressivement l'une vers l'autre, se défiant mutuellement de poursuivre l'assaut verbal sous la forme physique la plus primaire qui soit. Ana avait posé une main nerveuse notamment sur la garde de son épée, prête à s'armer. Pressentant que le conflit idéologique risquait bien de tourner au vinaigre, Juzô leur jeta une gourde que la prêtresse fut la première à rattraper. Rokurô n'eut pas le plaisir d'user de sa voix, il le devança :

« Pause ! Cinq minutes ! »

Aucun n'osa contredire l'ordre sec de leur respectable aîné. Anastasia s'écarta la première comme si rien ne venait d'arriver qui méritât vraiment sa pleine attention. Isanami n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de s'en agacer, comprenant enfin que leur dispute n'avait échappée à personne, elle s'empressa de disparaître derrière sa gourde. Elle n'osait plus se retourner vers Sasuke ; elle percevait le malaise du garçon timide dans son dos.

Elle ne put que se fustiger mentalement d'avoir si facilement répondu aux provocations de la blonde et d'avoir entraîné son jeune professeur indirectement dans ce conflit. Elle espérait, au moins, qu'il ne serait pas blessé au point de refuser de continuer de lui apprendre à manier les éventails. Il était devenu la clé de son indépendance et un ami avant tout.

« Baka. » La complimenta Saizô en s'emparant de la gourde à son tour.

Derrière eux, Yukimura était descendu de son cheval, réclamant vivement à Rokurô de rafraichir sa monture qui accusait tout autant qu'eux l'effort de la pente. Il repoussa néanmoins poliment l'offre d'eau de Juzô pour sa propre personne ; le visage de leur Seigneur s'était fermé une fois encore. Sans mot inutile, il fit signe à Sasuke de l'accompagner. Trop honteux pour s'étonner vraiment d'être demandé dans une tâche de convenance que le Page exécutait normalement, le garçon se précipita à sa suite. Les autres Braves restants regardèrent le duo un peu étrange s'éloigner tranquillement.

C'était particulier de voir le gamin se tenir si droit aux côtés de son Maître. Mais ce qui frappait plus encore que cela, c'était cette confiance absolue qui se ressentait entre eux. Cette atmosphère que dégageait leur association un brin tordue.

« On devrait les voir plus souvent comme ça. » Soupira Isanami de satisfaction.

L'idée même en surprit certains. Juzô préférait, lui, louer ce changement des plus bénéfiques plutôt que de s'attarder sur les conséquences. Quand Rokurô avait le sentiment de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important qui tordait la bouche d'Anastasia et fronçait les sourcils de Saizô. Ceux-là semblaient détenir des réponses supplémentaires quant au comportement piquant de ces derniers jours de leur Seigneur. Le Page n'avait pas oublié non plus la conversation que celui-ci avait eue avec Sasuke sous les auvents de Nataya. Du sentiment étrange qu'elle avait éveillé en lui sans qu'il ne parvienne à comprendre…

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

Les herbes hautes lui chatouillaient les mollets paresseusement. Sasuke déglutit les yeux résolument fixés au sol où quelques abeilles s'ébattaient joyeusement. Qui paraissaient se moquer ouvertement de lui. Il supporta dignement sans broncher, bien décidé à ne plus bouger, ni respirer. Toute sa pleine concentration tournée sur cet objectif pour ne pas être distrait par autre chose... Un autre chose qu'il percevait dans son dos, fort affairé. Que ses brillants, trop brillants, sens de ninja ressentaient pleinement, jusqu'à la tension dans ses gestes, la chaleur dégagée par cette présence, l'odeur intense de la sueur de sa peau, le bruit furtif de ses vêtement,…

Un grondement manqua d'échapper à ses lèvres, qu'il ne put que contenir de justesse. Pris de cours par cette pulsion brutale et la perdition morale de ses pensées, il redoubla de vigilance pour se tenir. Jamais encore il ne s'était laissé autant aller ainsi. Mais jamais encore, il n'avait été aussi cruellement proche de son Maître, chuchota cette voix méchante au fond de lui. Jamais au point de pouvoir l'imaginer aussi clairement à portée de peau, d'espérer vainement son souffle dans sa nuque si jamais il se décidait à se tourner vers lui, maintenant, en posant sa main ferme sur son épaule pour le…

«Excuse-moi de t'avoir sollicité pour cette tâche peu gratifiante. Merci de ta patience Sasuke. »

Inconscient de l'effet qu'il avait créé en prononçant le prénom du garçon, Yukimura se détourna de l'arbre qui l'avait abrité pour regagner le chemin de terre proche, suivi attentivement par son protecteur. Ce dernier ne lui répondit rien, touché malgré tout par les attentions évidentes de son Maître envers lui. Depuis hier soir, il semblait tenter bien davantage d'entrer dans son monde. Il suffisait de voir la quantité anormale de phrases qu'ils avaient partagées au cours de cette journée. Sasuke ne se souvenait pas avoir eu une telle densité d'échanges avec l'homme auparavant. Ce qui ne les avait jamais empêché de se comprendre l'un et l'autre clairement quand nécessaire.

Mais ce revirement volontaire de la part de son Seigneur saignait des places qu'il espérait guéries à force de temps, naïvement.

« Isanami semble particulièrement attachée à toi. » Releva alors Yukimura si soudainement, que le ninja en manqua un faux pas de justesse.

Se rattrapant habilement, son regard tomba sur le dos de l'homme qui avait pris soin de le devancer. Il ne pouvait voir la dureté qui s'était installée sur son visage mais le ton faussement neutre dont il avait usé, parlait de lui-même. D'une manière ou d'une autre ce fait-là agaçait prodigieusement son Seigneur. Il songea alors à l'incident qui était survenu à Ueda, durant l'entraînement qu'il avait eu avec la prêtresse. Encore une fois, pour une raison incompréhensible, il s'était attiré ses foudres. Et la froideur, dont il avait fait preuve envers la jeune femme par la suite…

« Elle m'est chère en retour. » Reconnût-il finalement, s'étonnant lui-même par le choix de ses mots.

Il ne savait que dire pour satisfaire les exigences muettes de Yukimura. Il ne parvenait pas du tout à comprendre ce qu'il attendait de lui par-rapport à Isanami. Et visiblement, sa réponse déplaisait au plus haut point à l'homme. Suffisamment pour qu'il conservât le silence dans une atmosphère pesante qui était des plus insupportables, curieusement. Il avait le sentiment d'une vérité à portée de doigts qu'il ne parvenait pas à estimer, frustrante.

« Tu l'aimes peut-être ? »

Sasuke en resta figé de stupeur, osant à peine croire ce qui lui semblait avoir entendu dans la bouche de son maître. Il douta même un instant de sa propre imagination tant cette question apparaissait comme incongrue. Il dut cependant se résoudre à songer à une réponse à lui donner. Et il avait le sentiment que la moindre maladresse de sa part pourrait faire naître en cet homme une rage absolue. Yukimura s'inquiétait-il à ce point qu'il ait envers la jeune prêtresse des attentions malsaines ? Ou la protection du Kushi-Mitama pourrait-elle être compromise d'une quelconque manière si son affection pour elle était trop importante ?

« _Peut-être bien que c'est lui qui l'aime._ » Ricana la voix immonde dans sa tête.

Cela semblait l'amuser au plus haut point d'ailleurs... Lui ne ressentait plus que cette lame acide qui perforait son abdomen, s'enfonçant dans sa chair même avec une lenteur suave. Il lui fallut tout son contrôle pour l'ignorer, retrouver un ton neutre et des mots à dire. Paraître éternellement intouchable.

« Elle est comme une sœur pour moi. »

Il y eut un court moment d'assimilation, de flottement avant que cette tension dans les épaules de son Seigneur ne s'évacue brusquement. Comme la détente soudaine d'une brusque inspiration. Et Sasuke ne comprenait toujours pas : pourquoi ? Kami-sama, pourquoi ? Il aurait beau demander que Yukimura resterait silencieux comme il l'était demeuré hier soir aussi. Enfermé dans sa fierté immonde.

Qu'il ne veuille pas en parler avec quelqu'un d'aussi miséreux que son Commandant d'escouade, il pouvait le comprendre parfaitement mais juste… Qu'il s'ouvre un peu à quelqu'un d'autre qu'il jugeait digne de sa confiance ! Ce n'était pas les Braves qui lui reprocheraient un instant de faiblesse. Mais si vraiment il se perdait à lutter contre quelque chose, qu'il ne le fasse pas tout seul. Cela ne le mènerait jamais nulle part. Et eux avaient besoin d'un Seigneur sûr de ses choix, déterminé à atteindre ses objectifs.

« _Tu ne veux surtout pas l'entendre reconnaître le pire. Chuchota la voix à nouveau, langoureuse. Tu ne veux pas qu'il confirme toutes ses théories hasardeuses qui te terrifient tellement quand tu y songes un peu trop… Pitoyable que tu es._ »

Sasuke accusa, serrant les dents. Il crevait de par son impuissance chronique, ce sentiment de ne pas influencer en quoi que ce soit le cours des événements peu importait ses efforts. Il avait l'impression amère de demeurer le spectateur de sa propre existence. Rien n'allait plus depuis qu'il avait quitté la Forêt pour la première fois. Depuis qu'il avait essayé de se faire passer pour un Homme comme les autres. Tout ce qu'il touchait n'aboutissait jamais. Il ne faisait plus qu'encaisser les échecs cuisants.

« My, my, my… ! Quelles ondes négatives de la part de simples touristes. La région vous déplaît-elle ? »

Les deux hommes s'immobilisèrent sur le champ pour lever la tête dans un même mouvement vers l'origine de cette voix aisément reconnaissable qui avait déchiré le silence. Perché sur l'arbre le plus proche, le messager des Tokugawa les surplombait de tout son orgueil. Une apparition qui glaça le sang de Sasuke en un tour. Il se souvenait parfaitement des capacités de son adversaire et si celui-ci semblait les menacer seul, il s'agissait sûrement là d'une ruse pour mieux les déborder ensuite.

Conservant soigneusement son Seigneur dans son périmètre visuel de surveillance, le Commandant eut un léger sifflement qui se perdit dans les sons environnants. Seulement Akeba disposait d'une ouïe bien plus fine que celle d'un humain, il était absolument certain qu'elle n'avait pas manqué son ordre et qu'elle devait s'envoler déjà auprès des autres, les prévenir de cette attaque.

« Oh bien au contraire ! S'exclama Yukimura avec un enthousiasme avenant. Particulièrement, nous aimons son paysage dénivelé. Ses montagnes et leurs abords ne vous inspirent-elles pas…un sentiment d'humilité incroyable ? »

Leur ennemi ne s'étonna pas de cette réaction curieusement cordiale, il semblait avoir parfaitement retenu la leçon reçue à Ueda à propos du dirigeant des Sanada et de son caractère volatile. Au contraire, son regard se fit plus perçant encore, comme cherchant à déceler tous mouvements suspicieux. Il se posa bien vite sur Sasuke qui le soutint, sans relâcher sa vigilance quant à la protection de son Maître. Il allait devoir gérer ces premières minutes en solitaire. D'autant plus que le messager l'avait reconnu de toute évidence.

« Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne m'émeus plus à contempler de l'herbe. » Répondit celui-ci avant de se laisser glisser à terre dans un saut élégant pour s'avancer vers eux, sans se départir de la moue hautaine qui s'était installée sur son visage.

Yukimura accueillit cette remarque dans un haussement de sourcil faussement étonné. Considérant les tissus qui dissimulaient l'identité de leur agresseur efficacement.

« Quel dommage. »

Son Seigneur en profita néanmoins pour marquer un léger pas dans sa direction, se rapprochant de lui nonchalamment. Un acte que Sasuke approuva silencieusement mais qui jeta sur ses épaules le poids du statut de protecteur. Ses mains trouvèrent ses armes à sa ceinture alors qu'il se jurait de donner sa vie pour cet homme, pourvu qu'il soit sauf.

« Vous tuer m'apportera une joie bien plus délicieuse encore…

_J'imagine que nous ne pouvons pas en discuter ?

_Mes arguments ne seront pas des mots. » Affirma le messager, détaillant alors de la tête aux pieds le jeune Commandant dans une tentative appuyée de provocation.

Ne cherchant plus à dissimuler son agressivité latente, Sasuke se jeta devant son Seigneur en un acte défensif. Il s'empêcha toutefois d'attaquer immédiatement son adversaire, préférant en rester au stade de la menace physique temporairement. Avec un peu de chance, l'orgueil de l'homme des Tokugawa le pousserait à parler plus que nécessaire.

« Mr Grandiloquent… Voilà une attitude peu digne de votre habituelle éloquence. S'empressa d'ailleurs de relever ce dernier avec mesquinerie. Je ne suis pas mort comme vous pouvez le constater, contrairement à vos prédictions. Dois-je m'attendre à vous voir fuir de nouveau face à moi pour laisser vos petits camarades terminer le travail ? »

D'une main de fer, le Commandant s'empêcha de répliquer quoi que ce soit en retour. Même si cette humiliation verbale dans les règles de l'art abîmait sévèrement sa crédibilité. Il n'était en rien responsable, ce choix-là n'avait pas été le sien mais celui de son Maître. Même s'il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi si capricieusement en substituant Saizô à lui. Reste qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion à ce genre de choses pour cette fois, il allait devoir se contenter de sa médiocrité, songea le ninja. Cela ne le réjouissait pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru. Son adversaire n'avait pas révélé toute l'étendue de ses capacités encore.

« My, que cela est ennuyant de vous voir si sage… Ne me dites pas qu'il s'agit là de votre unique stratégie ? »

Le sourire sur le visage du messager ne cessait de s'étirer toujours plus dramatiquement. Ses mains trouvèrent l'étui de sa courte lame qu'il tira dans un bruit ciselé des plus séduisants. Un avertissement qui fit se tendre dangereusement Sasuke. Soudain, il ressentait pleinement cette attaque à venir, ce premier coup que l'autre allait tenter de lui porter. Il le sentait vibrer dans l'air avec une clarté fantastique…

Il se jeta en avant d'une détente brutale.

_Choc cinglant._

Sa lame droite avait trouvé le point initial de celle de son ennemi. Assez proche de son origine pour parer l'offensive en amont. Il ne s'était pas simplement défendu, il avait complètement anticipé. Réalisant à peine dans l'instant l'ampleur de son mouvement, le garçon maintint son contrôle corporel dans sa contre-attaque violente. Il bascula d'une vive torsion axiale, une de ses mains se plaquant à terre pour lui donner l'appui nécessaire pour jeter ses pieds au poignet de l'agresseur.

La tentative fit se reculer ce dernier mais ne parvint pas à le désarmer comme Sasuke l'espérait. Son opposant faisait preuve d'une meilleure acceptation de la douleur que tous ceux qu'ils avaient pu confronter avant. Il accusa l'impact physique avec une solidité certaine, visant plutôt de sa lame ses tendons proches.

Dans un réflexe surhumain, le ninja y échappa, récoltant de simples estafilades et l'assurance d'une tenue à renouveler. Agacé de présenter ainsi ses mollets à l'air libre, il eut un pas de recul pour prendre son élan et rouler au sol avec son adversaire, l'entraînant d'un fauchage aux jambes efficace. L'occasion fut usée à tirer de ses manches des shurikens dissimulés pour tenter d'immobiliser le messager à terre.

En vain, celui-ci croisa subitement les bras devant lui pour protéger son abdomen. Du moins ce fut ce que croyait Sasuke. Il ne vit que trop tard l'énergie s'accumuler dans les deux membres. Il se retrouvait déjà projeté à plusieurs mètres par une vague de force invisible. Sa tête alla cogner violemment contre un rocher proche, occasionnant la chute brutale d'un brouillard épais dans son esprit. Si dense qu'il crût un instant que Yukimura avait crié en le voyant partir.

Chassant l'idée curieuse dans une telle situation, il préféra ignorer le craquement sinistre qu'émit sa nuque alors qu'il récupérait la position de l'homme des Tokugawa. Celui-ci paraissait s'amuser clairement de la situation à son avantage. Il ne restait plus rien de cette prudence qui l'avait habité sur la réception de son premier coup.

« _Tords-le, Bordel ! Brise, fracasse ce détritus d'humanité ! C'est répugnant ! _» Hurla la voix avec hystérie.

Sasuke contint un ricanement. Tout semblait toujours plus évident à dire plutôt qu'à faire… Mais il était certain que l'avantage lui appartenait dans ce combat. Le Tokugawa allait regretter de le sous-estimer. Sans doute ne possédait-il pas ce même charisme inquiétant que dégageaient Saizô et Anastasia, mais cela n'était pas plus mal que ses adversaires aient la mauvaise habitude de ne pas le prendre au sérieux. C'était toujours des occasions supplémentaires d'attaquer et de vaincre.

Le messager se jeta alors sur lui, sans attendre qu'il recouvre la maîtrise parfaite de son équilibre. Sa lame courte partit dans l'épaule du ninja dans un son abrupte de déchirement de tissus et de chairs. Sasuke serra les dents dans un spasme de souffrance, attrapant le poignet adverse armé pour le maintenir verrouillé dans cet acte. Peu important la douleur qui électrisait ses nerfs, ses jambes frappèrent et frappèrent encore l'homme qui le surplombait dans une cadence frénétique. Celui-ci tenta d'échapper à cette prise dangereuse mais déjà la seule main libre du ninja enfonça son arme profondément quelque part dans l'abdomen.

« Enfoiré… »

A nouveau, Sasuke ressentit totalement l'énergie s'accumuler dans certaines parties du corps de son ennemi. Sous ses doigts, il la sentait pulser en sourde menace : l'autre prévoyait de créer une onde de force dans ses mains. S'il ne s'échappait pas de cette position, il allait finir littéralement décapité.

L'urgence de la situation tendit ses muscles dans un sursaut d'instinct de survie complet. L'autre lui perforait toujours l'épaule en profondeur alors que sa propre main restait emprisonnée dans la blessure qui s'ouvrait dans le ventre ennemi. Il tenta de la libérer en vain, l'homme s'écrasait volontairement sur lui pour couper l'amplitude de son geste. Sa lame plate continuait de s'enfoncer dans son omoplate, centimètre par centimètre.

« _Tu vas mourir._ Constata gaiement la voix dans son esprit.

_Un problème, Commandant ? S'enquit le messager, ne cherchant même plus à dissimuler ses intentions.

__Défonce-le._ » Ordonna-t-elle, suave.

Dans un état second, Sasuke s'exécuta. Abandonnant aussitôt sa vaine évasion, il concentra toute sa force dans sa lame prisonnière. Sa main s'enfonça encore plus profondément ; aucun os ne se trouvait sous les tissus organiques pour stopper sa progression. Ses doigts agrippés avec ivresse à la garde écarlate de son arme, il taillait dans un flot de sang épais et visqueux. Il crût sentir la rate céder, les intestins mous, passa au travers de l'estomac d'un coup sec… Jusqu'à ce que son bras y soit plongé, que la peau du dos de l'ennemi ne se déforme peu à peu sous la pression de sa main et cède enfin dans un déchirement lugubre.

Il le transperça complètement dans un grondement sauvage, enivré par l'odeur du sang qui giclait en tout sens en gouttelettes légères carmin.

« _Tue-le ! Tue-le ! Tue-le ! Tue-le_ ! » Chantonnait la voix désormais.

Son adversaire tenta de répliquer autant que possible, mais son orgueil l'avait rendu trop imprudent. Il s'était laissé complètement débordé en quelques secondes. Un sursaut secoua son corps, dans un spasme il se mit à vomir à répétition une substance lourde et brune… Sasuke avait déjà réagi, il relâcha le poignet de l'autre désormais inutile pour agripper fermement le cou de l'homme et l'étrangler violemment.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau avec une aisance délicieuse alors que l'autre tentait en vain de lutter, parcouru de soubresauts de plus en plus saccadés. Sa respiration sifflante se perdait progressivement, tremblant alors que la voix hurlait de joie dans la tête du garçon. Il maintint sa prise mortelle sans remords. Savourant la sensation de cette vie qu'il arrachait, du parfum de mort que dégageait sa proie. Si gouteux…

« Sasuke ! »

Le rappel à l'ordre fut brutal. Paniqué par la manière terrible dont Yukimura avait hurlé son prénom, le ninja rejeta le corps de son ennemi plus loin, se dégageant complètement pour se relever aussitôt dans un même mouvement. Sa vision se troubla sous l'effort intense. L'horizon s'assombrit brusquement et le sol manqua de se dérober sous ses pieds. Il lui sembla percevoir la silhouette de son Seigneur, proche. Du sang dégoulinait de son nez et de ses oreilles, le sien… Pourquoi, s'étonna-t-il vainement.

Le ciel paraissait bleu.

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

On résonnait. Ailleurs.

Comme un écho qui s'émiettait en curieuses résonances. Lancinant appel de son âme qui chancèle et tressaute d'un indicible tableau. Sous ses accès soudains qui la piègent, il la sent se tordre et hurler, hurler encore, hurler à la mort. A la sienne peut-être ? La question est tout aussi incompréhensible.

Et ses pieds ne touchent plus la Terre.  
Il lui semble flotter au-dessus de tout. _Intouchable._

Et _quelque chose_ le regardait.

Tout apparaissait confusément en une masse turbulente d'informations de toutes formes, de toutes natures. Comme ces ombres si troublantes qui l'encerclaient d'une danse incertaine et s'étiraient sur le sol onirique. C'était un capricieux sentiment qu'il percevait. Mais elle semblait bien ici pourtant. Cette présence qui illuminait son cœur d'une paix un peu étrange et confortable. Là, sans s'approcher plus que nécessaire pour être simplement discernée. Muette vie de louve rencardée aux hauteurs. Sévère, qui couvre du regard son rejeton teigneux.

Hurlant une fois, le museau haut vers une hypothétique Lune à honorer. Un appel à l'aide déchirant qui prit aux tripes du Commandant. Et des perles sur ses cils comme des larmes enfilées sur un fil. Il crût un instant pleurer de joie. Puis le vide dans sa tête s'installa brutalement. Un blanc interminable tout comme sa chute dans un néant enneigé. Sans révolte, sans vents. Aucune panique ne serrait sa gorge, qu'un paisible voyage spécial qui le poussait vers l'ailleurs. Et… Oh ! Et bien peut-être était-il vraiment mort.

Pour de bon, cette fois-là sentait la bonne. Il avait protégé Yukimura jusqu'au bout alors ça n'avait plus de réelle importance de rendre l'âme désormais. Sur un champ de bataille, existait-il plus honorable pour un guerrier dévoué à son Seigneur ? Au moins avait-il su trouver un sens à sa misérable existence. Plus que ces lieux-ci en avaient en tout cas. Il semblait continuer de tomber ou marchait-il au plafond…peut-être. Le monde prend son sens avec de l'altitude, après tout. Il grimpait chaque fois aux arbres pour comprendre. Tout devenait simplement négligeable quand il les contemplait de là.

Ou, apparaissait-il, qu'il soit encore bien vivant, finalement. Et la raison de sa présence au milieu de rien n'était qu'un pur hasard douteux ? Un Destin qui frappe aux portes. Cela ne durerait pas éternellement, aucune de ses errances n'avaient jamais duré. Toujours, quelqu'un avait fini par lui tendre une main…

La Louve était là, trottant dans sa chute. Juste dans son dos. Sereine.

Lui, la reconnaissait sans parvenir pour autant à poser un statut sur cette présence terrible. Il sentait son aura alanguie, faussement menaçante de toute son ampleur contenue. Tant qu'il ne parvenait pas à en préciser les limites plausibles. Elle était juste un Tout. Complet. Unique. Comme tout autre en ces terres, il en faisait partie. Un point de plus dans l'espace immense. Qui vibrait sous la stimulation de son énergie, sans vraiment oser. Elle était sa…

Un nœud dur se forma dans son ventre alors qu'il semblait atterrir quelque part. Une dimension en suspens, cathédrale invisible qui s'élevait, conquérante. Incertaine sous ses pas résonnants et ceux de cette Louve qui était Femme. Qui posa ses mains, il les imaginait si familièrement, sur ses épaules à lui. Un instant qui parût interminable. Et quand elles s'en allèrent, se fût pour le laisser s'écraser sous un poids soudain.

Il s'enfonçait dans l'air, cambré en avant, tordu par une tâche accentuée par l'impossible. Qui tirait sur ses veines un liquide de feu sanguin qu'il voyait pulser sous sa peau en résonance. Il leva haut les yeux et des crocs déchirèrent la chair de sa bouche, mutée en gueule. Pour y faire naître un hurlement, le sien, et celui de la Voix, en écho. Elle chantait encore.

_« Retournons définitivement à la Forêt… Abandonnons cette existence. »_

Si affectueusement que les larmes lui montèrent aux iris. Alors que la familiarité de cette évocation, toute cette nostalgie dont elle était chargée, grimpait dans son cœur. Comme une étreinte de poils et d'os dessinés. Qui portait le parfum de la liberté absolue, des horizons interminables… La Louve hurlait en chœur avec eux. Il la sentait inquiète, pour tant d'autres que lui… Mais eux deux étaient liés. Autrement. Tellement plus intimement.

Mais il devrait lutter seul.

_« Retournons à la maison… »_

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant près de trois heures que le Commandant actuel de la branche principale des Sanada avait perdu conscience suite à l'affrontement qui l'avait opposé au messager des Tokugawa. Il avait été immédiatement transporté au refuge le plus proche de leur position, sous la surveillance attentive d'un Rokurô inquiet. Il était évident que le garçon subissait les conséquences d'un impact violent à la tête, le sang qu'il perdait au nez et aux oreilles témoignait de son traumatisme crânien. La plaie profonde qu'il arborait à l'épaule, à comparer, restait non-mortelle et maîtrisée.

Yukimura avait réagi rapidement face au coma soudain de son ninja. Il n'avait pas hésité à user de sa propre cape de voyage pour engendrer un point de compression sur l'omoplate et stopper cette hémorragie externe. Une telle perte de sang aurait été problématique durant le déplacement du corps. Une chance, que cette auberge dans laquelle ils prévoyaient de s'arrêter, soit raisonnablement proche d'eux à ce moment-là. Sasuke avait pu être soigné suffisamment tôt. Il demeurait cependant inerte depuis, pâle comme jamais.

Isanami avait tenu à rester à son chevet, humidifiant quelques serviettes de fortune pour diminuer la fièvre qui fatiguait désormais le garçon. La jeune prêtresse, comme eux tous, se sentait coupable de son état blessé. Ils avaient bien reconnu le signal d'Akeba, mais d'autres hommes des Tokugawa étaient alors venus les empêcher de protéger leur Seigneur. Leurs opposants ne s'étaient retirés qu'à la mort de leur meneur, ne manquant pas d'aller récupérer son cadavre avant de s'enfuir, sans aucune autre menace envers les Braves, ni Yukimura. La raison de cette attaque de leur part, curieusement maladroite, évoquait un malaise tendu en chacun qui persistait encore.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas ce qui occupait le plus l'esprit de Saizô actuellement. Le ninja d'Iga n'avait pu assister à la confrontation entre Sasuke et le messager, comme le reste de leur petit groupe. Quand, enfin ils étaient parvenus à remonter à leur hauteur, Yukimura tentait de sauver la vie de son Commandant et les silhouettes des Tokugawa disparaissaient déjà à l'horizon.

Il avait toutefois rapidement évalué le terrain avant de se précipiter sur les deux hommes. Autant les blessures du Singe n'étaient pas si extraordinaires que cela dans leur métier de protecteur débordé, autant la quantité de sang répandue sur l'intégralité de ses habits et à terre, là où se tenait son adversaire quelques instants auparavant, était absolument anormale. Même pour une confrontation dangereuse ; aussi courte qu'elle l'avait été, jamais une telle densité n'aurait due être ainsi versée.

Sasuke ne s'était pas contenté d'éliminer l'homme des Tokugawa, il l'avait purement et simplement vidé de son sang. C'était cette vérité-là qui dérangeait Saizô. Elle ne l'aurait pas fait si l'agresseur avait été lui ou Ana, même Rokurô ou Jinpachi encore. Mais de la part de ce garçon le plus pacifique d'eux tous, un pareil déchaînement de violence semblait juste impossible. Il ne ressentait jamais ce même plaisir que le ninja d'Iga pouvait avoir à tuer. Et il était évident que le Commandant ne manquait pas de capacités pour défendre leur Seigneur sans en venir à une telle extrémité. Il aurait dû parvenir à immobiliser le messager sans en revenir, ses doubles lames imbibées d'écarlate visqueuse.

« Il y a un problème avec le Singe. Et tu en sais bien plus à ce propos que tu ne veux l'avouer, Ana. »

La jeune femme soutint son regard paisiblement, haussant les épaules d'un geste machinal. Agissant toujours comme si cela ne la concernait d'aucune manière. Mais Saizô n'avait pas oublié leurs échanges il y a quelques heures de cela et comment elle était parvenue à dévier le sujet en agaçant volontairement lsanami quant au Commandant. Elle restait si douée pour esquiver les menaces, mais il avait su lire dans ses yeux si froids habituellement, la lueur d'un trouble.

Il se leva alors, prenant soin de fermer le panneau proche d'une poussée aussi discrète que possible. Isanami ne devait pas à nouveau se trouver au milieu de ce genre de discussions. Et Yukimura était occupé à régler les conditions de leur séjour avec Juzô. Peu importait la présence de Rokurô avec eux dans ce salon, il était plus que temps de tirer les choses au clair avec Anastasia. Devant de telles précautions, elle ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de hausser un sourcil peu convaincu.

« Tu prévois de me torturer ?

_Pas cette fois. J'ose espérer que nous avons su progresser sur ce plan-là depuis. » Répliqua-t-il, non sans un sourire satisfait.

De son bureau temporairement assigné, le Page des Sanada les évaluait tous les deux, continuant de ranger machinalement le contenu de la sacoche médicinale que Sasuke avait heureusement emportée avec lui. Les plantes qu'elle contenait avaient bien dû sauver la santé physique du garçon.

« Et de quoi suis-je donc censée être tellement au courant ? Attaqua-t-elle la première.

_Tu le sais parfaitement bien.

_Je ne peux pas deviner non. Insista la blonde, croisant les bras avec fermeté.

_Quelque chose que j'aimerai bien apprendre moi aussi. »

Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête vers Rokurô. Celui-ci avait pris la parole d'un ton d'apparence neutre mais la rigidité qui habitait sa posture indiquait clairement son agacement à ne pouvoir comprendre ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Une participation imprévue qui rougit les tempes d'Anastasia.

« Si vous vous y mettez tous désormais… ! »

Saizô préféra plutôt ignorer la colère visible de la jeune femme, ne se laissant pas entraîner dans une direction autre que celle qu'il désirait. Affrontement verbal musclé ou non, cette conversation devait aboutir et elle le ferait ; cela n'avait que trop duré. Il se tourna vers le manipulateur de l'Eau :

« J'imagine que tu as remarqué le comportement de Sasuke ces derniers jours ? Surtout envers Yukimura.

_Evidemment. Confirma le Page aussitôt. Il faudrait être aveugle pour le manquer.

_Nous en avons discuté un peu, avec cette blonde caractérielle, et tenté quelques hypothèses… »

Saizô marqua une légère pause. Assez fier de sa répartie quant à sa collègue.

« …et depuis Madame se permet d'agir en soliste. En refusant obstinément de me dire la vérité.

_Peut-être parce qu'il n'y en a pas ? Tu y as songé ? Coupa, glaciale, la principale intéressée.

_On a grandi ensembles Ana. Tu ne réagirais pas ainsi pour un fait sans importance. »

La jeune femme eut immédiatement une réaction de rejet à cette affirmation :

« Tu _crois_ me connaître. Nuance ! »

Mais la curiosité de Rokurô traçait déjà son chemin dans l'esprit vif du jeune Page. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme proche de la ninja d'Iga, recrutée bien plus tardivement. Malgré tout, il devait reconnaître que s'il devait faire confiance à quelqu'un pour décrypter cette femme, il s'agirait de Saizô. Personne d'autre ne pouvait se vanter d'en être ainsi capable.

« Le comportement de Sasuke aurait donc une raison suffisamment importante de dériver ? Demanda-t-il, son attention se posant tour à tour sur chacun des deux amis d'enfance.

_Assez sensible pour qu'Ana garde le silence. Ca, c'est une première. Releva Saizô dans un sourire moqueur, ce qui piqua l'orgueil de la blonde.

_Ne me fais pas passer pour ce que je ne suis pas !

_Allons, allons… Toi et moi, on sait très bien que tu es incapable de jouer les confidentes. Vous, les femmes vous êtes tellement mauvaises pour ce genre de choses !

_Tu oublies que je suis une Shinobie ! »

Mais cette dernière réplique rageuse ne fit qu'aggraver la satisfaction visible de son partenaire. Une telle réaction de pure fierté parlait d'elle-même : Ana détenait bien une information primordiale qu'elle était bien décidée à ne pas laisser fuiter. Maintenant d'où pouvait-elle la tirer, cela était une toute autre histoire. Il ne voyait pas un des Dix vendre quoi que ce soit sur Sasuke. D'autant plus qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu expliquer les raisons d'un tel déchirement entre lui et Yukimura sans réelle origine discernable.

Seulement Rokurô avait déjà médité sur le problème.

« C'est Sasuke qui t'en a parlé lui-même, n'est-ce pas Anastasia ? »

La concernée tenta, autant que possible, d'accueillir cette remarque du Page paisiblement. Mais le spectre éphémère qui avait traversé son visage sous la suspicion, la trahissait. Il était évident qu'il s'agissait-là de la vérité : elle détenait les aveux même du garçon.

Admettant sa défaite, la jeune femme se contenta de lâcher un profond soupir. Massant ses tempes un long instant sans sembler prête à ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Quand Saizô demeurait juste stupéfait par cette possibilité à laquelle il n'avait, sincèrement, jamais songé.

« Le Singe… Parler ? Avec elle… ? Balbutia-t-il, sans aucune conviction, cherchant un soutien absent dans le regard résigné de Rokurô.

_Tu sais Saizô, tous les hommes ne sont pas des handicapés sociaux comme toi. »

Il ne put que grogner fort peu élégamment devant la moquerie d'Ana, même si celle-ci manquait un peu d'énergie. Il semblait que songer à nouveau au secret qu'elle portait, avait plongé la jeune femme dans une profonde lassitude. Si marquante par son amertume que le ninja d'Iga s'en alarma :

« Bordel… C'est si grave que cela ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux à terre, ses longs cheveux blonds glissant le long de son visage préoccupé. Rokurô était demeuré silencieux lui aussi, ce qui ne devait pas l'empêcher de tisser sa toile habituelle de déductions. Le Page était le plus doué en son genre, pourtant il semblait lui aussi avoir ses limites car il n'ajouta finalement rien d'autre.

Aussitôt, des centaines de scénarios différents traversèrent l'esprit de Saizô. Devant une telle gravité il imagina un peu tout et franchement n'importe quoi. Hésitant quant à choisir une orientation parmi toutes les autres, de recherche de bases possibles. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait valoir la peine d'adopter un comportement si agressif. Aussi bien envers ses pairs comme ses ennemis.

Ce n'était pas non plus comme si leur statut de ninja les poussait naturellement à s'interroger autant que possible sur leurs variations émotionnelles. Ils n'étaient là que pour appliquer les ordres de leur Maître, dans l'ombre. Peu importait ce qui pouvait bien tourner à ce moment-là dans leurs têtes. Sans nul doute que ce manque d'habitude le plombait aujourd'hui quant à comprendre autrui. Et même lui-même. Il n'avait pas oublié la remarque assassine d'Anastasia sur le fait qu'il ne se posait pas assez de questions sur ce qu'il vivait parfois. Mais ce genre de terrains restait trop dangereux à son goût…

Ils étaient des hommes, bon sang ! Depuis quand avaient-ils le besoin de perdre autant de temps à minauder sur leurs propres pieds comme des femmelettes piteuses ? Si Sasuke n'allait pas bien, c'était à lui de gérer ce problème pour ne pas manquer à son devoir. Eux n'étaient pas là pour jouer les psychologues attentifs. Ils étaient confrontés à une menace bien plus inquiétante que cela avec cette tentative offensive des Tokugawa. Et notamment, à propos de la manière aisée dont ils les avaient localisés dans la montagne cette après-midi.

« De toutes façons, on n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Commenta-t-il à voix haute dans cet élan. Le Singe n'a qu'à continuer à en discuter avec sa blonde. On a la protection du Vieux à gérer pour le moment. »

Etonnamment, Anastasia fût la première à acquiescer, mais ce revirement d'intérêt était inespéré pour elle. L'occasion semblait juste parfaite pour attirer l'attention des autres sur des sujets aussi loin que possible du réel conflit intérieur du Commandant. Ce danger planant des Tokugawa briserait l'émotionnelle parenthèse qui s'était curieusement installée ces derniers jours. Le tout s'oublierait vite.

« Toi aussi, tu te demandes s'ils ne nous ont pas suivi depuis le début ? » Demanda-t-elle, assez vivement pour orienter la curiosité de Rokurô sur ce fait intriguant.

Etrangement le Page semblait le plus récalcitrant à abandonner aussi facilement la branche ''malaise de Sasuke''. Il devait pourtant être un le moins attaché au garçon. Etait-il, déjà, en train de raccorder ce sujet avec leur Seigneur ? Anastasia insista derechef :

« Ou si cette lettre était finalement bien une tentative pour éloigner Yukimura d'Ueda ?

_Je ne crois pas. Répondit Saizô avec une certaine assurance. Ils profitent de cette occasion mais ils n'en sont pas à l'origine. Je ne le sens pas comme ça.

_Tu ne le sens pas, hm ? »

Le ninja d'Iga n'eut même pas la chance de se jeter sur ce sourire arrogant qui, outrageusement, le défiait ainsi, Rokurô l'avait saisi par le col et le maintenait en arrière, fermement.

« Il va falloir profiter de cette nuit pour établir leur présence ou non. » Temporisa le Page sans marquer de réelles inquiétudes ; ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de crises, ils étaient même formés exclusivement pour cela.

...

Isanami s'écarta du panneau contre lequel elle se tenait depuis, s'éloignant de la pièce sans un bruit, plus discrète qu'un souffle.

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

Sa tête semblait sur le point de fondre littéralement. Elle n'était plus qu'une masse douloureuse qui pulsait avec dureté sous sa peau, comme cherchant à la transpercer. Brûlante et humide de sueur ; il essuya son front du revers de la main, tentant de clarifier sa vision qui avait viré au noir alors qu'il s'était redressé. Il ne reconnaissait rien de ce qui l'entourait, du peu qu'il distinguait. Les ombres tremblaient pour s'étendre, qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier.

Un nœud étrangla sa gorge brutalement face à ce constat. Une panique sourde s'empara de lui peu à peu alors qu'il suffoquait, ses doigts agrippant les draps qui le recouvraient. Le larcin qui s'éternisait au fond de son crâne se fit plus aigu encore, plus douloureux. Dans un sursaut, il tenta d'inspirer profondément.

« Iwo ! »

Son appel à l'aide se perdit dans le vide. Il l'y oublia. Sur les murs s'ouvraient des cascades épaisses de sang dans des jaillissements violents, qui projetaient sur lui des paillettes écarlate. Lourdes. Visqueuses. Il les sentait accrocher à son visage, ses bras, son cou…

_« Il est mort. Tu l'as crevé. Crevé ! » _Jubila alors la Voix.

Plus forte que jamais, elle résonnait dans son esprit mutilé, déchirant le brouillard hasardeux de ses pensées de sa lumière froide et cruelle. Elle dessinait les contours d'un homme anonyme, un homme planté sur sa lame, qu'il avait éventré purement et simplement. Une autre âme arrachée, pour quelle excuse ?

Le dégoût ankylosa sa bouche d'une amertume sordide. Son regard fiévreux se posa sur ses mains, si immaculées, quand il se souvenait pourtant les avoir plongées dans la chair même d'un être pour l'abattre. Une nausée le prit alors qu'un spasme tordait son ventre. Il serra les dents, retenant un rejet douloureux de peu.

_« Il pissait le sang par la gueule… »_

Sa nuque partit en avant dans un craquement sourd alors qu'il se pliait en deux dans un sursaut.

_« T'aurais vu ça comme je le voyais moi… Ahhh… »_ Soupira la Voix encore, pleine de satisfaction.

Lui voulait juste mourir. Disparaître dans les tourments de la honte d'une vie possédée par des actes serviles et immondes. Payer une bonne fois pour ce droit qu'il s'était donné de prendre des existences. Dans un but de primeur faussement moraliste. Parce qu'il s'était résigné à s'agenouiller aux pieds d'un homme au lieu de poursuivre sa propre voie… Qu'il avait voulu paraître comme un humain pour lui.

_« Avec des putains de barrières spirituelles… Chéri. C'est répugnant. »_

Sasuke lâcha un gémissement de douleur alors que sa tête l'élançait dans un accès de souffrance. Il porta ses mains tremblantes à ses tempes, tentant de les apaiser d'un massage maladroit alors que les murs paraissaient tourner autour de lui de plus en plus rapidement. Une explosion de sensations aigües répondit à ce geste pourtant innocent. Un mélange d'odeurs capiteuses qui lui parvenaient, de sons de mouvements et de pas qui résonnaient partout alors qu'il percevait clairement la chaleur des énergies de présences plus ou moins proches.

_« Respire, tu ne veux pas te suicider maintenant. »_

Pourquoi est-elle si forte, songea-t-il au milieu de cette tempête qui brutalisait les capteurs sensitifs de son corps entier. Elle ne devrait pas être ainsi,…tellement là !

_« Mais j'y suis ! »_

Et elle semblait tant lui répondre pour de bon qu'une peur terrible s'insinua dans ses veines. Il était terrorisé par son ampleur soudaine, par ce poids qu'elle ajoutait dans la balance de son Equilibre dangereux entre la Forêt et l'Extérieur. Ce n'était plus qu'un simple murmure vicieux qui se perdait parfois à son esprit, c'était une entité à part entière dont le nid était sa propre âme tordue.

_« Comment peux-tu me craindre ? Relève la tête ! »_

Sasuke eut un rire amer qui secoua faiblement sa carcasse entamée. Jamais il n'oserait ainsi porter les yeux si haut quand ses actes ne faisaient que l'entraîner dans les profondeurs les plus abjectes qui soient. Peu importait pour qui, tout n'était là que la froide expression du plus fort. Il fallait tuer pour ne pas l'être. Pour mener à bien la mission. Toujours la mission.

L'avait-il au moins une fois regardé autrement qu'un instrument à sa Justice étriquée ?

_« Cesse de ramper… Il ne possède rien de plus que toi qui lui permettes de te traiter ainsi ! »_

Est-ce si vrai que cela ? Il avait bien dû mal à le croire.

_« Mords ! »_

Dans son cœur tout était constamment resté balbutiant, incompréhensible. Une fragile présence qui brisait tout, réduisait en cendres. Se dressait parfois ô combien face à l'encre épaisse de sa véritable nature de sauvage. Ce quelque chose qui rendait son cœur erratique et intimidé. Qu'il lui avait fallût passer tant de temps à fouiller pour une vérité qu'il n'acceptait toujours pas. Et comment pourrait-il seulement le faire un jour ?

_« Les bêtes ne ressentent que le sang ! Oublie… »_

Et qu'était-elle, elle ? La Voix ricana :

_« Devine, mon tout Beau. »_

Il la sentait quelque part dans son esprit, flottant tranquillement au-dessus du marasme bruyant de ses pensées. Contemplant ce terrible désordre mouvant avec un mépris appuyé. Parce qu'il pouvait enfin le sentir dans son parfum musqué, l'odeur de la Forêt. Celle qui s'ancrait dans la chair de ses natifs avec le désir du sang et la faim de violence. Elle en venait donc, tout comme lui.

_« Idiot… » _Chantonna-t-elle doucement.

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger davantage, du moins de le tenter, un nouveau spasme retourna son estomac pour de bon. Il vomit dans un cri douloureux alors qu'une crampe tirait dans ses cuisses. Dans un réflexe, il tendit ses muscles, tentant de respirer plus calmement… Comment pouvait-il être dans un état si dégradé pour un impact à la tête ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, il avait toujours eu une excellente capacité de récupération naturelle.

« Sasuke ! »

Surpris par cette soudaine intervention vocale dans le monde physique bien réel cette fois, le garçon eut un sursaut de peur qu'il ne pût maîtriser. Ses yeux paniqués accrochèrent la silhouette vaporeuse d'une jeune femme qu'il identifia comme Isanami après un court instant. Elle se précipita sur lui, posant une main sur son front qui lui parût glaciale.

« Bon sang tu es brûlant encore ! » S'alarma-t-elle immédiatement, se saisissant d'une serviette sur la table de chevet proche.

Elle la plongea dans une bassine d'eau froide à portée, puis l'essora précipitamment pour la déposer sur le haut de son visage avec toute la délicatesse du monde. L'enjoignant à se rallonger aussi, par la même occasion. Lui ne pouvait discerner clairement ses traits encore, mais elle dégageait une telle odeur de stress qu'il était aisé de se faire une idée de son état d'esprit actuel.

« Je vais changer ton drap… »

Joignant la parole aux actes, elle le déposséda du tissu taché avec une efficacité qu'il ne lui aurait pas soupçonnée. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle l'avait de nouveau couvert avec attention, ajoutant une autre couverture supplémentaire.

« Isana…mi… »

Il la sentit se tourner sur lui aussitôt à son murmure haché.

« Où suis-je ?

_Dans un refuge de montagne. Lui répondit-elle alors tout en essuyant ses joues moites avec précaution. Tu as été transporté sur le cheval de Yukimura jusqu'ici pour être soigné au plus vite. Tu te sens comment ?

_Connu mieux… »

Il crût la voir hocher la tête, un sourire incertain sur ses lèvres. Son inquiétude visible le touchait plus que tout. Il aurait voulu avoir assez de force dans ses mains pour les lever vers elle et assouplir cette ride qui se creusait durement dans son front. Ses membres demeurèrent cependant inertes.

« Tu as subi un traumatisme crânien assez conséquent. Tu es resté inconscient plus de trois heures. »

Une grimace de dépit tordit le visage du Commandant alors qu'il lui soufflait dans un soupir :

« Désolé.

_Comment peux-tu dire ça ? S'indigna immédiatement la jeune prêtresse.

_J'ai manqué…à mon devoir…

_Ne sois pas stupide, tu as parfaitement protégé Yukimura. Comme toujours. »

Les paroles d'Isanami étaient consolatrices mais elles n'atténuèrent nullement l'amertume pesante dans l'âme du garçon. Il n'avait absolument pas agi en digne protecteur de son Seigneur, il n'avait fait que mutiler consciemment un homme et y prendre du plaisir. Devant son propre Maître. Comment pouvait-il seulement espérer un jour le regarder dans les yeux après une telle démonstration de cette part tordue de lui-même ? Un tel gâchis quand ils commençaient tout juste à construire quelque chose d'autre…

_« Tu pleures ? _

_Non ! S'agaça-t-il malgré lui.

_Sasuke ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre peut-être ? »

La prêtresse le fixait avec un certain étonnement, prise de court par cette intervention orale curieuse du Commandant. Ce dernier se retint de jurer contre sa propre bêtise alors que la Voix s'esclaffait dans son esprit éreinté. Il avait pensé un instant que la jeune femme lui parlait. Mais ce n'était que l'autre, encore.

_« Tu n'es pas bien accueillant… »_

Il fallait qu'elle disparaisse. Définitivement. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il devait y parvenir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'allait pas passer le restant de sa vie avec une telle présence étrangère collée à lui, réagissant constamment ainsi. Il le fallait ou il allait devenir fou.

_« Connard va… _

_Sasuke ? » Insista Isanami d'un ton préoccupé qui parvint à tirer le garçon de ses morbides pensées.

Il s'efforça de concentrer pleinement son attention sur la jeune femme et uniquement sur elle. Rien d'autre. Avec une application appuyée, il parvenait à distinguer jusqu'aux cils de ses yeux humides. Jusqu'à leur aspect fin et ciselé. Les détails de leur surface irrégulière qui se creusait sous des larmes contenues avec rigueur…

« Sasuke ! »

La prêtresse tenta de le plaquer sur le matelas de ses petites mains alors qu'il se cambrait durement sous un accès de douleur dévastateur, contenant vainement ses gémissements. Son corps resta ainsi un long instant brisé, pour retomber mollement, sans résistance. Ne laissant plus que sa seule respiration erratique se faire entendre dans la pièce.

Isanami tremblait, encore sous le choc d'une telle démonstration de souffrance. Lui, tenta un sourire à peine, levant les bras difficilement pour aller détacher avec une curieuse tendresse, les ongles de la jeune femme qui s'agrippaient à sa peau, s'y enfonçant.

« Tu ne dois pas pleurer… Ne sois pas…triste… » Lui chuchota-t-il, caressant ses paumes pour la réconforter.

Elle acquiesça sans réelle conviction, reniflant sinistrement. Ce genre de paroles avec lesquelles tout le monde l'assommait constamment depuis les incidents avec les Monstrueux d'Iga, restaient toujours plus faciles à dire qu'à faire. La joie ne se commandait pas ; et elle était si inquiète de l'état de santé du garçon…

« Je vais…vite me remettre… Bientôt, je serai de nouveau…sur pieds. Reprit-il avec douceur.

__Ou pas. _

_Je ne peux qu'aller mieux…ra-rapidement…avec tes soins…

_C'est de ma faute. Le coupa t-elle brutalement. Si j'avais su être plus forte, j'aurai pu te soutenir. Je ne suis vraiment pas digne de tes enseignements. »

Le Commandant en resta stupéfait, fixant un long moment le visage dévasté de la jeune femme. Il en ressentait vivement toute la culpabilité, toute cette frustration aiguë de demeurer impuissant, ces émotions qu'ils connaissaient si bien pour les vivre constamment. Pour s'être résigné à se construire avec malgré tout, sans plus lutter inutilement contre sa nature d'accumulateur d'échecs. Mais Isanami n'était pas ainsi. Elle ne détruisait rien comme lui pouvait le faire si aisément. Elle n'était pas cette Déesse qu'elle portait dans son âme.

Ignorant les protestations de son corps affaibli et tremblant, il vint l'attirer à lui, posant ses paumes sur ses joues pour accoler leurs fronts en un contact affectueux mais retenu. Elle se laissa faire, profitant de cette rare démonstration de la part du garçon si réservé habituellement. Sa fièvre semblait avoir diminué un peu depuis. Une constatation qui la rassura un peu.

« Tu es déjà forte… Idiote. » Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle hocha la tête un peu, voulant nier mais il ne lui laissa pas cette occasion.

« Tu n'as pas besoin…de l'autre, pour atteindre…tes buts… Ne te…repose pas sur elle ! Ca l'arrange que tu… te croies si faible… Elle ne te contredira jamais…

_Elle me dit que si je persiste, je vais tous vous perdre. Confessa la jeune fille avec une ferveur religieuse des plus absolues. Les Dieux connaissent l'avenir.

_Les Dieux…sont aussi aveugles que nous…sur ce genre de choses… Ils ont peur…tout autant que…nous…des lendemains…

_Mais je vais finir par perdre contre elle ! »

La prêtresse planta ses yeux dans les siens avec un désespoir terrible. Aussi proche, il en distinguait les rayons dans les iris, leur couleur clair parfaitement uniforme sans quelconques taches. Il percevait même le battement sourd de son nerf optique et la fréquence de mouvance de ses paupières. Le poids de son pouls pesant contre ses doigts. L'odeur de son haleine, si précisément, qu'il devinait le contenu assez sucré de son estomac. La fatigue aussi, bien installée dans ses membres d'une journée trop chargée autant physiquement que émotionnellement.

_« Ne peut-elle pas se taire ? »_ Protesta vivement la Voix.

Lui préféra l'ignorer.

« La Déesse…de la Mort… Répondit-il paisiblement, s'étonnant lui-même de trouver les mots nécessaire. Ton âme ne peut pas perdre…face à quelque chose d'aussi vain… »

Une toux sèche l'interrompit un instant. Définitivement, il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été dans un tel état de détérioration au cours de ses précédents séjours en infirmerie. Même pas durant cette fois où il avait dû se jeter d'une falaise et que l'eau trente mètres plus bas, lui avait paru plus dure que du béton. Il y avait autre chose que cet impact à l'origine de ses blessures.

« Elle se rie…de ton attachement aux autres…parce qu'elle ne peut pas…comprendre,…ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un… Elle ne sait rien…de la véritable souffrance… Du bonheur. Elle est…faible, et seule. Pitoyable…

_Je n'aurai pas dit mieux en effet. » Releva nonchalamment Yukimura.

Dans un même ensemble, ils tournèrent la tête immédiatement vers l'homme qui se tenait sur le pas de la chambre, accompagné de Juzô. Il s'était appuyé comme à son habitude, contre le cadre du panneau, et semblait les contempler tous deux avec une certaine résignation. Isanami dût la ressentir aussi car elle brisa leur proximité à cette soudaine apparition, rougissant quelque peu d'avoir évoqué ses plus secrètes pensées en présence de ceux-là. Elle n'eut cependant rien à dire, Juzô s'approcha d'elle pour s'autoriser à passer une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux assez mal apprêtés ; ce qu'il fallait sûrement incomber à l'inquiétude des derniers jours. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sasuke, l'aidant à se redresser convenablement.

« Tu vas mieux Sarutobi ? On t'a entendu depuis le hall d'entrée… »

Le garçon baissa les yeux à terre, intimidé par l'attention plutôt excessive que lui accordait son aîné. Celui-ci avait parfois cette tendance de s'attribuer derechef le rôle vacant du grand-frère, ce qui était autant gênant que touchant. Yukimura néanmoins, demeura froidement derrière.

_« Tu t'attendais à ce qu'il vienne te lire ton histoire peut-être ? »_

La ferme, martela durement le ninja dans son esprit. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment qu'elle se rajoute en supplément bonus au bordel ambulant de son existence. Il avait bien assez de problèmes à régler à commencer par son propre Maître qu'il devait désormais répugner, de toute évidence. Certes, ce n'était pas en faisant preuve de la sauvagerie la plus piteuse qui soit devant lui, qu'il allait pouvoir prétendre, un jour, mériter son respect.

« Tu veux sans doute que je demande à Rokurô de te donner de nouveaux antidouleurs ? Demanda Juzô en lui tendant un verre d'eau pour qu'il puisse se désaltérer.

_Il me faudrait de la verveine et de la citronnelle, un peu de glace dans une serviette, oui… » Se reprit le garçon, saisissant l'occasion de réclamer de quoi agir rapidement sur ses symptômes.

Il soupçonnait Rokurô d'avoir déjà fouillé dans sa sacoche médicinales pour traiter ses blessures et notamment celle plus profonde à son omoplate. Mais le Page manquait davantage de connaissances dans le domaine des traumatismes. Il n'avait pas pu traiter correctement les conséquences qui affaiblissaient son corps, bien que Sasuke persistait à soupçonner l'hypothèse d'une seconde cause, autre, à cette fièvre. Il en ignorait encore la nature, mais…

« Je vais aller chercher ce dont tu as besoin ! »

L'exclamation trop vive d'Isanami venait de couper le fil de ses pensées. La jeune femme s'activa dès lors, emportant dans ses bras les draps salis et la cruche vide. Visiblement décidée à faire tout ce qui lui était possible pour l'aider dans sa guérison. Il percevait sous cet acte les restes d'une féroce culpabilité, mais il ne se sentait pas encore suffisamment remis pour régler ce problème. La prêtresse allait devoir attendre un peu que sa tête cesse de le faire autant souffrir.

« Indique à Rokurô qu'il doit venir au plus vite, s'il te plaît, Isanami. » Lui demanda Yukimura alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

Elle hocha la tête d'un mouvement sec, avant de disparaître derrière le panneau de riz, prenant soin de le pousser derrière elle correctement pour préserver l'intimité mise à mal du Commandant. Le bruit de ses pas s'étouffa ainsi progressivement tandis qu'elle s'éloignait dans le couloir.

Quand Juzô estima qu'elle se trouvait suffisamment hors de portée pour ne plus les entendre, il se baissa pour être à la hauteur de Sasuke et le regarder sévèrement, droit dans les yeux.

« Sarutobi, as-tu tué l'homme des Tokugawa contre lequel tu te battais ? » L'interrogea-t-il sans détour.

Cette question de son aîné fut pour le Commandant une véritable douche froide. Ses volatiles doutes se figèrent un instant pour prendre l'aspect d'une réelle menace. Il n'aurait vraiment pas cru qu'il s'agirait de la première chose dont s'inquiéteraient les autres, mais il semblait que sa punition se faisait déjà sentir. Les Dix ne s'alourdiraient pas d'un tueur parmi eux. Yukimura avait dû ne pas manquer de leur faire part de son avis à ce propos. Leur Seigneur avait une image à conserver après tout.

Avalant difficilement sa salive, sa bouche lui apparaissant plus pâteuse que jamais, Sasuke rassembla son courage pour répondre par l'affirmative, avec franchise. Rien ne servait à prétendre le contraire, le corps sans vie du messager attesterait lui-même de son état. Au moins reconnaître sincèrement son crime pouvait témoigner de sa bonne foi. La sentence en serait peut-être allégée.

_« Pisseur… Tu rampes. »_ Claqua la Voix avec cruauté.

Mais toute l'attention du garçon s'était portée sur le visage songeur de Juzô et le curieux coup d'œil de connivence qu'il échangea avec leur Maître demeuré silencieux. Ce n'était du moins, pas la réaction qu'il prévoyait. Loin de là. D'autant plus que cette longue minute se prolongea méchamment, en soit un véritable supplice pour lui. Il se contint de réclamer sur le champ plus d'indications, patientant en se concentrant sur sa vue encore incertaine. Il commençait enfin à discerner les ombres les plus appuyées…

« C'est plutôt curieux… Marmonna finalement Juzô dans son début de barbe.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'étonne tellement ? »

Sasuke avait essayé de contrôler sa voix autant que possible, mais son ton sonnait encore beaucoup trop désespéré à son goût. Leur aîné le contempla d'ailleurs un court instant, quelque peu désarçonné, avant de répondre :

« Ses partenaires sont venus récupérer son corps.

_Quoi… ? Ne put s'empêcher de souffler le garçon complètement abasourdi.

_Quand ils ont su, d'une manière ou d'une autre, que leur chef était mort, ils ont stoppé les combats pour partir en emportant son cadavre. » Répéta de manière plus détaillée le manipulateur du Fer.

Le Commandant accusa la nouvelle. S'il s'était un seul instant attendu à un tel sujet… Si intimement persuadé lui-même par son crime abominable qu'il ne s'attendait plus qu'à le payer inéluctablement au plus tôt. Pas une seule seconde, il n'avait songé à autre chose que ça, que cette culpabilité quand c'était un détail dérangeant complètement extérieur qui attirait réellement l'attention de son Seigneur.

_« T'es plutôt égocentrique comme type… »_ Se moqua la Voix.

Un poids de moins sur ses épaules, il inspira profondément.

« Sont-ils si respectueux des rites funéraires qu'ils aient tenu ainsi à pouvoir l'enterrer dignement, Yukimura-sama ? » Demanda alors Juzô.

Leur Maître semblait des plus songeurs face à cette question, en suspens. Il était loin d'être surpris par la réponse de son Commandant concernant son opposant. Il avait eu l'occasion charmante d'assister à la mise à mort absolue de l'homme. Le doute n'existait pas sur l'état du perdant. Personne ne pouvait survivre à une telle blessure. Au moins Sasuke s'était-il correctement assuré sur ce plan-là même si…

« Cela reste une hypothèse rassurante. » Concéda-t-il ; néanmoins aucun d'entre eux n'en était franchement persuadé.

Ils avaient comme l'impression de mettre les pieds dans quelque chose d'obscur et visqueux, sans trop oser aller vraiment chercher le pire au fond. Ils ne pouvaient que ressentir cette putride idée, flottant mollement autour d'eux, et demeurer en arrière, presque respectueusement. Autant intrigués, qu'horrifiés par les hypothèses qu'elle faisait naître en eux.

« Aah ! »

Sasuke se plia brutalement, étouffant un gémissement de souffrance. Sa température corporelle, de nouveau, se mit à augmenter de manière inquiétante alors que tous ses muscles se tendaient sous lui. En un instant l'équilibre fragile de son état stable s'était brisé. Ne restait plus que la douleur : il agrippa ses tempes endolories. Tout son corps était désormais parcouru de spasmes, tremblant de plus en plus frénétiquement.

Juzô demeurait figé sur place, complètement dépassé par ce soudain déchaînement terrible imprévu chez le Commandant. C'est à peine s'il perçut la manière efficace dont Yukimura le poussa pour se précipiter au chevet du garçon. Celui-ci se tordait maintenant en tous sens, pris d'une véritable panique corporelle. Si violente que leur Seigneur dût user de la force pour plaquer ses hanches au matelas et les y maintenir autant que possible. Les soubresauts qui parcouraient les membres du ninja ne cessaient de s'intensifier.

« Rokurô ! Hurla alors l'homme, levant les yeux vers les étages supérieurs où se trouvait le Page.

_N-n…Non ! »

Sasuke tenta de lutter, en vain. Son corps ne lui répondait pas, aux prises avec une démence invisible qui ne semblait jamais cesser. Tout lui apparaissait sous un voile trouble. Comme cet homme qui, penché sur lui, avec les yeux de son Maître. Des yeux d'une singulière teinte rousse. Uniques en ce monde, et si tendres qu'il ne cessait jamais de sombrer davantage dedans. A s'y perdre…

_« Tue-le ! »_

L'horreur au fond de lui ricanait, trop séduisante. Il lui suffirait de le prendre par surprise, d'étendre un bras suffisamment rapidement pour le frapper, d'user de l'arme qu'était son corps tout entier. Un geste et il ferait disparaître la cause de tous ses tourments, celui qui contraignait sa splendide liberté de courir, et courir encore dans la Forêt. Qui croyait avoir dompté une bête sauvage. Mais rien ne retenait le sang ! Rien ne pouvait prétendre enchaîner le Maître de cette sombre demeure.

« Sasuke ! »

Yukimura était là, songea stupidement le ninja. Une constatation plutôt désabusée qui fut suffisante pour repousser l'autre au plus profond de lui. La Voix s'y perdit en échos, mais lui n'écoutait plus. Non, il ne parvenait plus qu'à contempler pensivement cette main étrangère sur sa hanche, si fermement tenue. Et ça brûlait quelque part. Mais c'était un peu comme de quitter son enveloppe charnelle, il avait cette impression d'être un spectateur de lui-même. Loin de la douleur qui tuait son âme ; juste à côté.

« Juzô bon sang va chercher Rokurô ! » Rugit alors leur Seigneur devant l'inertie cruelle de l'interpellé.

L'ordre fut suffisant cependant à le faire réagir. L'aîné des Dix les contemplèrent tous deux encore, pris de cours par la manière surprotectrice dont son Maître réagissait, couvant Sasuke d'un regard paniqué sans cesser de rafraichir le front du jeune homme d'une serviette qu'il humidifiait régulièrement. Le moment de perte semblait se calmer progressivement mais le blessé était encore agité de spasmes réguliers, même si leur amplitude avait diminué. Ignorant ce sentiment curieux, il quitta enfin la pièce avec empressement, se dirigeant bientôt vers les hauteurs pour retrouver le Page.

« Sasuke, respire. »

Yukimura chuchotait des mots, son souffle tombant sur sa bouche... Le garçon papillonna des yeux, tentant de contenir les mouvements encore inconscients de ses membres. Il avait l'impression de reprendre peu à peu le contrôle de ses propres muscles ankylosés ; la fièvre abrutissait néanmoins toujours son esprit. Si bien que l'homme caressait son visage désormais. Avec une incertitude intimidée des plus délicieuses.

_« Tue-le bordel ! »_

Il lui sembla l'entendre l'appeler une nouvelle fois. Etait-il finalement un peu inquiet cet être en acier qui ne craignait absolument rien ? Il inspira en tremblant. Une de ses mains s'était refermée, compulsive, sur le tissu du kimono de l'autre. Le monde tournait autour d'eux, autour de lui, trop vite. Trop noir. Trop tout. Il disparaissait…

« Yukimura… »

Son soupir se perdit avec lui.

* * *

_Aux pistes neigeuses, une pensée pour leur inspiration.  
_

Suivons le flot des choses et continuons d'animer le naturel... Entre deux équations de quantique de la largeur de ma feuille, les mots semblent plus hospitaliers. C'est terrible comme les phrases me manquent parfois, mais quelle curieuse idée de s'opposer pour autant à l'universalité scientifique...  
Ceci mérite bien un fromage de développement au second degré.

* * *

Brave10 et Brave10Spiral sont la propriété de Kairi Shimotsuki.  
**Cette fiction reprend le cours de l'histoire à partir du tome 3 de Brave10Spiral.**


	5. Au point de Convergence

**POURSUITE EN SOUS-SOL NOCTURNE**  
_Ten Braves and one Master_

* * *

**Marche Cinquième : Au point de Convergence.**

* * *

La Lune le contemplait, muette compagne aux yeux impies.

Une nuit comme une autre filait pesamment dans le ciel de cette contrée. Inéluctable mécanisme du Monde qui poursuivait sa marche. Et peu importait celle des Hommes au-dessous. Son désordre ne tirait pas de conséquences quelconques sur des vérités millénaires. Le temps continuait de s'écouler, impartialement. Les vents soufflaient toujours sur les fragiles murs de la bâtisse. En résultait des sifflements impétueux qui se percevaient dans chaque pièce. Comme une présence dangereuse alanguie.

Yukimura était resté sensible à ce genre d'atmosphères somptueuses, nostalgiques. A l'air étouffant des orages nocturnes qui s'annoncent, gorgés d'eau et de glace. Il avait une affection toute particulière pour ces tableaux naturels qu'on ne retrouvait jamais véritablement qu'aux sommets. Qu'il aurait presque voulu pour cette occasion-ci, poser un pied au-dehors.

Rokurô ne me laissera plus en paix si j'ose, se raisonna-t-il à contrecœur. Et il tenait bien trop à cette ridicule liberté du soir de pouvoir enfin disposer de lui-même pour rechercher la sanction. Même s'il fallait, se limiter à l'interstice prudent derrière les panneaux, il pouvait encore contempler ce spectacle et imaginer le reste. Songer à quelques souvenirs de nuits entières passées sous les éclairs et l'air moite, et la pluie alors. Ses rideaux ciselés qui dégringolaient sur lui…

Si cela pouvait lui accorder un instant de vide absolu. Si les pensées qui accablaient sa tête pouvaient se taire juste pour aujourd'hui. Oublier ses années qu'il traînait derrière lui depuis trop longtemps, regarder le Monde avec l'œil naïf de celui qui naît. Peut-être alors serait-il enfin capable de comprendre où retrouver la solution à lui, aux autres, à tout. Reprendre en mains son existence qu'il avait négligée, à torts. Si polarisé sur ses objectifs de conquête qu'il s'était ri de ce qui faisait un Homme. De ce qui lui manquait désormais.

Qui semblait inaccessible.

Trop loin derrière, hors de portée. Parce qu'il s'était retourné trop tard. Par fierté, par orgueil. Pour paraître encore et toujours le plus fort, contre vents et tempêtes. Conserver cette image du Seigneur debout quand tous les autres sont à terre. Aux dépends du véritable bonheur. Quitte à être celui qui reste, quand les autres construisent leur vie et leur foyer. Le seul à rester sous la pluie.

« Yukimura… »

Ce murmure continuait de le hanter. L'âpreté de la voix, la manière indolente dont elle osait soupirer son prénom ainsi, en s'attardant si impudiquement sur ses consonnes… Un putain de mec qui avait fini le nez enfoui dans son kimono avec une fièvre de quarante-et-un. Complètement inconscient de ce qu'il avait osé éveiller par un tel acte.

Et lui n'avait pu que remarquer la longueur de ses cils. Les traits juvéniles de son visage, ses taches de rousseur adorables, le troublant ourlet de ses lèvres ; sa peau trop blanche à demeurer perpétuellement couverte… Qui s'étalait partout alors. Il semblait que Rokurô avait pris soin de changer le garçon. Les pans du kosode qu'il portait tombaient sur ses épaules, dévoilant ouvertement sa gorge en une courbe séduisante.

L'esprit l'avait manqué un instant d'en embrasser la pâleur, il s'était repris des plus froidement. Une honte brûlante l'avait alors saisi d'oser porter de si terribles pensées, envers un homme, et si jeune qui plus est. Un de ses protecteurs, le plus dévoué à sa cause, sans doute celui qui avait le plus confiance en lui. Et il agissait indignement de cette reconnaissance précieuse ? Comment pouvait-il le regarder encore dans les yeux après une telle dérive ?

La frustration lui tournait les idées. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas usé des talents d'une femme de compagnie. Ces derniers temps, il avait préféré rester auprès des siens, auprès de ses êtres qui formaient sa famille bricolée, paisiblement à Ueda. Il avait ignoré ses besoins les plus primaires, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait aussi hasardeux qu'un adolescent. A penser l'impardonnable.

« Comme cible de tes désirs, tu choisis à l'aveugle mon pauvre Yukimura… » Murmura-t-il sourdement entre ses dents.

Mais ce fait le frappa alors, terrible. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ce gamin quand la plastique d'Anastasia ne souffrait pas d'inspirer l'imagination. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais caché son admiration pour les charmes de la jeune femme, tellement plus attirants naturellement. Et même s'il avait toujours conservé une distance de respect avec elle, il aurait dû ressentir ce grondement au fond de lui à sa vue. Pas à celle de son propre Chef d'escouade. Qui ne pouvait même pas prétendre être un homme encore.

Un doute subsista cependant dans son esprit à cette affirmation empressée. Il se rappela soudain, la manière méthodique et brutale dont Sasuke avait usée pour vaincre son adversaire. La lueur inhumaine dans ses yeux quand il l'avait transpercé de part en part, enivré complètement par cette profusion de sang. Dans un acte de sauvagerie pure qu'il aurait continué sans son intervention. Ce masque tordu, qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner un jour sous le sourire timide du garçon…

Et pourtant. Ne venait-il pas de la Forêt, après tout ? Il était le seul véritable naïf de croire que dans un univers aussi impitoyable que celui-là, Sasuke avait pu conserver son innocence intacte. Seul la Loi du plus fort existait, c'était tuer ou l'être. Enfant, il n'avait pas dû longtemps hésiter sur les principes de sa survie. Et lui, l'avait bien constaté le jour où il avait accueilli le jeune garçon dans son château.

A cette époque, il ne connaissait pas encore le principe des Dix, mais il avait été frappé par la nature incompréhensible de la récente recrue. Sa manière de parler : si chaotique, son équilibre au sol incertain, sa relation aux autres difficile et méfiante, surtout cette aisance qu'il possédait à percevoir le monde. Les sens du gosse étaient plus affûtés encore que ceux de Juzô, et c'était toujours quelque chose de le voir s'étaler de toute sa petite longueur dans l'herbe pour y demeurer des heures à converser avec les fleurs.

S'il devait être sincère avec lui-même, Yukimura avait cru un instant pouvoir prendre ce rôle de père avec lui, mais le gamin était resté résolument hors de portée et indépendant ; aussi libre qu'on le pouvait en ayant fait gage de sa vie. Et au final, c'était lui qui s'était retrouvé protégé par cette minuscule chose. A voir ce dos fin se dresser devant sans aucune hésitation. Ces adversaires qui n'avaient pas pris cette menace au sérieux n'étaient plus là désormais pour l'évoquer. La formation de Koga avait fait de ce corps une arme qui ne doutait jamais en combat.

Pour le reste, le jeune garçon avait toujours été aussi effacé. Bien que sa méfiance envers les autres s'était muée en une timidité fragile et progressive. La créature curieuse avait laissé place à un bout d'humain tout en intériorisation. Yukimura l'avait constaté mais n'était pas intervenu volontairement, le laissant créer ainsi son monde intérieur librement. Tant que cela pouvait lui apporter de la stabilité pour se confronter plus durement à la réalité. Il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher Sasuke de s'enfermer dans sa Forêt. Rien fait pour le comprendre non plus.

Etait-il désormais trop tard pour cela aussi ? Pour tenter de tendre une main vers lui, à nouveau ? Un essai qu'il avait inconsciemment déjà débuté à Nataya ce soir-là en choisissant la voie du pardon. Parler avec le garçon, autrement, avait été agréable. Surtout que le principal concerné s'était prêté de bonne volonté au jeu. Ne pouvaient-ils vraiment rien reconstruire ainsi ? Et pourquoi cela avait-il de l'importance maintenant ? Il avait maintenu sa position lointaine pendant des années… Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à faire demi-tour ? A se perdre sur la douceur de cette peau sous ses doigts…

Il s'était attendu à la trouver plus âpre au toucher. Plus abîmée surtout, Sasuke prenait un tel soin à se couvrir intégralement. Il avait fini par croire qu'il y dissimulait des cicatrices imposantes, des témoignages trop évidents d'une vie de mercenaire. Comme ils en portaient tous au final, plus ou moins fièrement selon le caractère. Mais non, elle était blanche, terriblement blanche et intacte. Du moins de ce qu'il avait pu voir, cet état n'était peut-être pas si général jusque sous la totalité des tissus…

_Dans quoi était-il en train de se perdre ?_ De sombrer tête la première sans réelle résistance ?

La pluie frappait au-dehors, claquant sur le toit fortement, en un tempo frénétique. Une musicalité qui avait de son charme capiteux. Comme un regard fauve de prédateur qui baissait cependant à chaque fois devant lui, quand il ne réclamait qu'à admirer davantage cette volonté brute qui s'y ancrait dedans. Cet être si capricieux qui se dérobait sous ses recherches derrière le masque de l'obéissance. Combien de fois avait-il pu crever de vouloir faire disparaître cet encombrant tissu noir ?

Une part de son esprit lui souffla qu'il n'avait qu'à lui ordonner de le retirer pour de bon. S'il y tenait tant, il n'avait qu'à lui commander de se déshabiller et d'être nu devant lui. Sasuke protesterait peut-être sur le coup, mais il le ferait au final. Parce qu'il respectait son autorité absolument. Il en rougirait jusqu'au bout de ses pieds, n'osant pas soutenir son attention ; néanmoins il ne pourrait plus se dérober à lui. Il serait juste là, à portée de doigts, sans plus rien pour se cacher derrière que la pointe de ses cheveux.

Et lui n'aurait plus qu'à l'embrasser enfin, ne serait-ce que pour apprendre le contact de ses lèvres. Si d'autres s'y étaient attardées avant lui ? Sans doute que malgré sa jeunesse encore apparente, Sasuke devait s'attirer les faveurs de certaines femmes désormais. Ce fait prévisible tordait quelque chose de haineux dans le ventre de Yukimura, aussi efficacement que les marques d'affection que le garçon portait à Isanami. Ceux-là partageaient ensembles un lien précieux contre lequel il ne pouvait plus rien. Il avait fini par l'admettre.

Avait-il déjà baisé l'une d'entre elles ? La question vulgaire s'attardait dans son esprit, douloureuse. Il ne pouvait accepter qu'une inconnue parmi tant d'autres puisse prétendre à le toucher. Et plus encore. Elle n'avait aucun droit de partager avec lui un tel acte. Ca n'avait pas d'importance qu'elle soit intelligente, jolie, sage, et sans doute largement plus de son âge que lui ne pouvait y prétendre… Elle n'avait pas le droit de le lui prendre. Même femme, même complémentaire naturellement… Sasuke n'était pas fait pour cela. C'était trop tendre pour lui, trop banal pour son âme de créature.

Il avait besoin de plus d'ardeur violente. De souillure et d'immoralités. D'une passion sèche qui ferait pulser le sang de ses veines, d'adrénaline pure. Cambré dans ses bras, complètement offert à ses attentions, il était de cette nature-là. A se soumettre à lui encore et encore… Sans autres mots que celui de l'acceptation la plus totale qui soit.

L'imagination de Yukimura dériva sur des tableaux fantasmés alors que son contrôle lui échappait. La chaleur pesante dans son ventre parlait d'elle-même sous de telles pensées. Quelque chose au fond de lui se mit à ronronner de pleine satisfaction quand son esprit s'attarda à nouveau sur le corps du Commandant.

La silhouette restait frêle, perdue dans une masse d'un épais coton vert. Aux antipodes d'une femme sans pour autant être celle d'un homme. Néanmoins Sasuke ne possédait absolument pas le même charme androgyne que Kamanosuke, et encore moins les courbes odieuses de Rokurô. Il se trouvait juste là. Quelque part à mi-chemin entre deux destinations inconnues. Avec ce douloureux parfum d'une matière capricieuse et brute. Enrobée d'un exotisme timide plus menaçant qu'invitant.

Cela se percevait dans toute sa tension musculaire constamment à l'affût. Cette langueur paresseuse qui suintait dans tous ses déplacements, celle d'un être qui ne craint aucun prédateur. On ne voyait plus tant l'humain que la bête qui se dissimulait derrière, mortelle. Enivrante présence, retenue et timorée, comme une fraîcheur soudaine. A la fois doux et corsé, beau et violemment nature. Palpitant à fleur de peau mais toujours hors de portée, sous les yeux de chacun murmuré un instant ; délesté de toute provocation.

Ce mélange terrible brûlait son âme. Plus que toute autre sensualité fortuite, ces superficialités qui pesaient sur les épaules de tous ; il était prisonnier du regard du rêveur, plus que du meurtrier qui l'horrifiait autant qu'il l'impressionnait. Naïvement inspiré par ces lames jumelles tranchantes et écarlates, criminelles sur cet épiderme de craie. Hésitant soudain à trop voir, tremblant pour un arc de peau. Misérable.

Yukimura se figea brutalement, remarquant enfin la dérive dangereuse de sa main. Une constatation qui lui fit l'effet d'un souffle glacial subite, coupant court à tout débordement mentale. Avec précipitation, il se leva pour atteindre la salle d'eau et s'y enfermer d'un claquement sec. Récupérant le seau d'eau froide le plus proche pour mouiller ses joues maladroitement, alors que tout son corps se relâchait difficilement.

Dans la glace, un autre homme le fixait. Son regard, habité d'une flamme étrange et doucereuse, ne lui inspirait qu'un malaise nerveux impulsif… D'un geste paniqué, il reprit le seau et y plongea la tête entière. Une fois, deux fois, trois… Autant qu'il fût nécessaire pour faire disparaître enfin ce désir et ne plus laisser pour reflet que son propre visage hagard. Incertain.

N'avait-il plus aucun sens moral ? Il se répugnait lui-même de ce comportement pervers et piteux. Etait-il si affecté par son manque pour sombrer aussi gravement dans ses pulsions les plus primaires ? Un _homme_ bordel ! Et Sasuke, en plus ! Ses jambes sous lui en tremblaient encore d'effroi. Elles cédèrent alors qu'il se laissait glisser au sol, vaincu par une peur instinctive, inexpliquée. Il ne réalisait toujours pas la force de son envie, ni la manière dont elle lui avait échappé. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une attirance physique de cette intensité et de cette nature auparavant. Pas aussi soudainement. Elle lui avait fait l'effet d'un véritable ouragan surgi de nulle part en plein ciel bleu. Une tempête. Un orage.

Une hérésie absolue qui lui tirait des larmes de honte et d'impuissance. Il n'avait plus l'âge pour ce genre de conneries adolescentes, Kami-sama ! Plus le cœur à ces débats intérieurs interminables et inutiles. Plus de temps à perdre pour ça non plus. Juste de la colère froide contre lui-même, contre cet autre qui osait insinuer de pareilles idées à son esprit sournoisement… Comment Sasuke pouvait-il agir ainsi envers lui ? Et lui manquer si terriblement de respect ? Pourquoi lui, d'entre eux tous ? N'avaient-ils déjà pas suffisamment de problèmes à régler avant de s'amuser si déraisonnablement à ces petits jeux ? Non, il fallait que le gamin fasse des siennes, encore ! Une fois de plus. De trop ?

Lui, ne pouvait pas se permettre d'accorder de l'importance à ce gosse. Celui-là allait avant tout se dépêcher de se remettre sur pieds pour demain, ils ne se retarderaient pas tous pour lui. Ils étaient attendus par Mitsunari dans trois jours, le programme ne se modifierait pas pour le confort physique d'un membre de leur escouade. Si Sasuke y tenait tellement, il n'avait qu'à s'être débarrassé plus facilement du messager des Tokugawa. Ils ne paieraient pas son incompétence.

« Que tu es de mauvaise foi en vieillissant, Yukimura… » Eût-il l'honnêteté de reconnaitre à voix haute.

L'orage au-dehors grondait toujours, impérial dans son concert curieux et erratique. Les panneaux tremblèrent un bref instant sous une bourrasque plus violente que les précédentes. La nature se déchaînait joyeusement sonore, en une cruelle cohésion avec les sursauts de son âme. Ce soir semblait peser plus que tout autre sur ses épaules. Il se sentait vieux, usé et perdu. Pas plus sage qu'avant. Pas plus expérimenté. En proie aux mêmes éternelles questions.

Et la pluie l'appelait à l'extérieur. Le suppliait de quitter cette pièce ridicule, de venir juste apprécier la fraîcheur de son humidité, la manière sèche dont elle se déposait sur son visage. D'abandonner derrière lui ce qui n'avait pas d'importance, pour oublier et revivre enfin. Il suffirait de quelques pas pour apprécier la moiteur de l'air, le claquement du vent sur sa peau… La terre gorgée d'eau sous ses pieds…

Qui pulsait sous lui, rassurante.

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

Les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissaient à peine lorsque Sasuke s'éveilla enfin. Sa bouche était encore pâteuse et tous ses membres hurlèrent de protestation quand il se redressa un peu trop vivement, mais il se sentait mieux. Du moins assez pour tenir une journée de marche en pleine montagne. Certes, en serrant les dents jusqu'au soir. Toutefois, la douleur insupportable de sa tête avait complètement disparu et sa plaie à l'épaule le tiraillait à peine. Même pas du tout en s'y concentrant bien…

Fronçant les sourcils devant cette étrange constatation, le garçon entreprit de défaire son bandage sous son kosode. Prenant garde de desserrer les bandes de tissu aussi délicatement que possible, il dut bien accepter les faits qui se présentèrent sous ses yeux : de la blessure béante il ne restait plus qu'une cicatrice en train de se résorber. En une nuit elle était quasiment guérie.

_« Oups… »_ Le salua la Voix, à peine moqueuse.

Il était cependant trop foudroyé sur place par cette découverte pour relever cette interruption des plus matinales. Contrairement à la présentation populaire de son ''métier '' de ninja, Sasuke n'avait jamais essuyé que peu de blessures légères au cours de sa vie. Il avait rapidement appris à rester le vainqueur du fond de la Forêt, et quand bien même il avait essuyé de nombreux échecs au sein des Dix, il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour le sauver. Malgré tout, il connaissait parfaitement son rythme de cicatrisation, la plaie à son omoplate aurait dû mettre trois semaines à disparaître progressivement. Il en était absolument certain.

De toute évidence quelque chose déconnait avec lui. Quelque chose qu'il ignorait mais qui faisait se torde de rire la Voix. Qui était sans aucun doute la raison de son état si délabré hier. Un impact de cette force n'aurait jamais dû le clouer au lit pour une journée. Plus maintenant, il s'était endurci pour ce genre de choses avec le temps. Il s'était passé un événement en plus du combat et dont il ne se souvenait pas. C'était la seule explication logique qui soit. Un événement dont quelqu'un se rappelait très bien encore.

« Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ! S'énerva t-il dans le vide.

__C'est une hypothèse intelligente de ta part, pour une fois… »_

Il pouvait presque sentir son sourire méprisant, tirer sur les coins pointus de cette bouche odieuse. Depuis le début, elle ne cessait de s'amuser comme une folle avec lui. L'encourageant aux actes des plus barbares, profitant mesquinement de son ignorance. Chaque fois elle résonnait davantage dans son esprit, chaque fois son propre corps échappait à son contrôle progressivement. Fallait-il voir là un lien de cause à effets ?

_« Tu n'y es pas du tout, mon Grand. Ressens autour de toi. »_

Un tel ordre de sa part était des plus curieux. A tout hasard il le suivit, se concentrant sur les proches alentours. Il se rendit enfin compte qu'il voyait les panneaux, et les ciselures de leur bois ainsi que les perles de poussière qui s'accumulaient dessus, jusqu'aux poils fins d'un faucheux flemmard qui piquait son somme là. Il _sentait_ aussi. Sa propre odeur malade, celle saine d'Isanami qui l'avait veillé pendant plusieurs heures, de Rokurô qui l'avait soigné, de Juzô plus légère que toutes les autres, et celle de Yukimura. Familière, boisée et réconfortante, plus présente qu'il ne s'y serait attendu. Yukimura…

_« Oh reprends-toi tu veux ? »_ Siffla l'autre, excédée par tant de bons sentiments.

Sasuke gronda entre ses dents pour toute réponse, pleinement occupé à profiter de la précision hors norme de ses sens pour s'imprégner du parfum de son Seigneur. Quand il fermait les yeux complètement, son odorat s'affinait encore. Il était capable d'affirmer qu'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années avait, la dernière, nettoyait la chambre, qu'elle avait frotté le sol avec soin mais qu'elle avait négligé les hauteurs. Il avait l'impression de percevoir son spectre se déplacer méthodiquement dans la pièce, autour de lui. Une sensation qui le troubla fortement.

_« Fillette… »_

N'allait-elle donc jamais se taire celle-là ? Elle n'était plus seulement agaçante sur le long terme mais franchement insupportable, à commenter ainsi chacune de ses pensées, le moindre de ses actes. Il avait cru un instant qu'elle avait finalement disparu hier au cours de sa crise, de toute évidence cela n'avait été qu'un fantasme vain. Elle parlait toujours aussi fort dans sa tête.

Il ne s'agissait cependant pas que d'elle, tout sonnait plus fort désormais. Les pas de quelques autres habitants matinaux qui résonnaient dans les sols en-dessous et au-dessus de lui, l'extraction soudaine d'un seau d'eau hors du puit proche, la mouvance des insectes dans l'air… Un étage plus bas, Isanami ronflait comme une bienheureuse dans son fûton, les femmes de chambre se préparaient déjà quand la totalité de leur petit groupe s'autorisait un repos mérité.

Il n'était pas plus mal qu'il soit debout, pour contrer cette imprudence. Les hommes des Tokugawa allaient très bientôt leur tomber dessus à nouveau. Mais il fallait reconnaître que les dernières heures, pour tout le monde, avaient été suffisamment éprouvantes comme ça.

_« Où vas-tu ? »_ S'inquiéta aussitôt la Voix alors qu'il quittait son lit.

Son premier appui fut maladroit. Sous son pied nu, le parquet frottait sa peau devenue entièrement hypersensible elle aussi. Lui laissant la sensation d'une dureté souple et tiède, résonnante d'échos lointains. Il accusa un instant cette nouvelle découverte, choqué que ce toucher exceptionnel s'étende sur l'ensemble de son corps. Tout réagissait démesurément, ses pieds, ses mains, ses bras, la peau de son cou et même ses lèvres étaient devenus des capteurs d'une précision anormale.

Inspirant en tremblant, il fit quelques pas hésitants dans la chambre. Immédiatement il fût débordé par des informations sensorielles de toutes natures. Une avalanche brutale et trop soudaine qui satura ses perceptions, lui tournant sur l'estomac. Prévoyant un malaise à venir s'il ne se décidait pas à bouger au plus tôt, il poussa le panneau le plus proche à l'aveuglette pour sortir. Ses pieds glissèrent dans l'herbe gorgée d'eau et il y eût alors comme un grand vide. Qui s'éternisa un bref instant ; il marchait dans le néant absolu, puis vint alors l'explosion subite.

Le Monde hurlait à lui.

Tout était un son, un bruit persistant, une cascade de couleurs mêlées et éclatantes, un picotement sous sa peau qui devenait brûlure, un parfum comme une odeur qui emplissait l'espace entier. Tout était un sens. Une voix. Tout respirait dans un même rythme, vivait d'une même pulsation. Et Sasuke inspira avec eux lentement. La panique s'effaça progressivement, ne laissant plus que lui derrière, ouvert au Monde entier. Apprenti équilibriste battant des bras au-dessus du vide, pas à pas qui avance et comprend.

Le lien qu'il partageait avec la Nature avait toujours été fort ainsi, mais il s'était approfondi encore davantage avec le reste. Il ne se sentait plus seul au milieu de nulle part, il était _connecté_. Intimement. Aux nuages qui dévalaient dans le ciel assombri, aux premiers rayons timides du soleil qui s'étiraient, à la terre, aux flancs des montagnes millénaires dressées… Ils étaient un même et unique. Tous ensembles.

C'est à peine s'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Sasuke tomba à genoux. Serein, contemplant avec affection les alentours, jusqu'aux sommets les plus lointains. Guettant le lever final de cette boule ronde et incandescente qui transcendait l'obscurité. Profitant pleinement de ses nouveaux sens, testant leurs limites pour demeurer étourdi de n'en trouver aucunes. Perdant jusqu'au sentiment du temps qui passe, enivré par ce spectacle exceptionnel…

Ce fût une présence qui le rappelât finalement à l'ordre. Une jeune prêtresse venait en effet dans sa direction, pestant visiblement contre le sol boueux et son kimono. Retenant un sourire devant cette image, il la laissa parvenir jusqu'à lui tranquillement, ne bougeant pas d'un pli. Même dos à elle, tous ses autres sens prenaient le dessus pour lui fournir une vision parfaite de sa future interlocutrice. Son périmètre d'attention n'avait plus aucun angle mort, de toute évidence.

« Bonjour Isanami… »

La blonde se figea aussitôt dans sa tentative vaine de surprendre le Commandant, le pied encore en l'air dans son déplacement furtif douteux. Lâchant un soupir déçu, elle se résigna à le rejoindre, haussant un sourcil en remarquant enfin qu'il n'avait pas ouvert une seule fois les yeux. L'état du garçon s'était amélioré assez étonnamment en une seule nuit. Il apparaissait comme apaisé, méditant tranquillement aux premières heures du jour.

« Bonjour… » Grogna-t-elle, un peu vexée malgré tout.

Il lui répondit d'un rire contenu, la faisant se renfrogner plus encore.

« Merci de m'avoir veillé hier. Je n'ai plus aucune fièvre. »

Un franc sourire s'étirait désormais sur les lèvres habituellement plus retenues de Sasuke. C'était si rare de lui connaître une expression aussi ouverte de bonheur, qu'elle prit le parti d'excuser ses plaisanteries qui n'amusaient que lui. D'autant plus qu'elle avait réellement craint de le retrouver dans un état instable au niveau émotionnel. Le soulagement qu'elle ressentait maintenant allégeait son cœur d'un poids certain.

« Plus aucunes phases de spasmes alors ?

_Plus aucunes. L'assura-t-il. Tout répond parfaitement. »

Il étendit son poignet sous ses yeux pour jouer avec l'une de ses lames. La faisant tourner autour de son index avec une dextérité taillée par l'entraînement ; pour la lancer d'un mouvement sec de poignet et la rattraper aisément. Une démonstration qui laissa Isanami sceptique :

« Ne crâne pas trop non plus. On va en avoir pour une journée entière de marche et il commence déjà à faire chaud. Tu vas vraiment tenir ?

_Absolument. »

La jeune prêtresse fût quelque peu désarçonnée par l'assurance sans faille du ninja. Il ne s'agissait de surestimation, dont Sasuke restait de toutes manières incapable ; il était convaincu d'être suffisamment en forme pour ne ralentir personne. Sincèrement convaincu, et elle voulait bien le croire face à l'énergie qu'il dégageait sensiblement autour de lui. Elle était devenue capable de percevoir les auras de par son lien avec l'Autre. Suffisamment pour apprendre à les connaitre et reconnaître, dans leurs couleurs, leurs formes, leurs évidences… Celle du Commandant avait changé jusque dans sa propre nature. Plus étendue et plus éclatante que jamais, animée d'une langueur paresseuse inquiétante qui s'agitait d'accès imprévisibles. Dangereuse et sublime.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose. »

Ce n'était pas là une question de la part d'Isanami. Sasuke hésita, incertain quant à évoquer avec elle son réveil des moins banals. Une part de lui-même évoquait un silence absolu et de la retenue dans l'usage de ses capacités devant les autres. Il ne disposait que de trop peu d'éléments pour le moment pour partager un événement dont il ne comprenait rien, même avec quelqu'un de confiance. D'autant plus à propos d'un tel sujet : le processus remettait en cause ce qu'il était, sa propre nature et son humanité fragile. Il ne voulait pas être regardé différemment à cause de cela, pour une voix dans sa tête, et des capacités soudaines assez ahurissantes.

_« Une voix hein… »_ Persiffla la principale intéressée.

Au moins allait-il peut-être enfin pouvoir assurer son rôle de protecteur correctement ? Même s'il ne se faisait plus de faux espoirs de ce genre, cette pensée-là était un peu réconfortante.

« Tu ne veux rien me dire, hein ? »

Il leva ses yeux finalement ouverts vers la jeune femme, tentant un sourire piteux d'excuses muettes qui n'eut pour seul réponse qu'un soupir de résignation. Elle s'installa plutôt à côté de lui, se laissant tomber sans aucune élégance dans la boue et l'herbe humide. Une réaction qui le surprit assez. Il s'était davantage attendu à ce qu'elle proteste, le plante même ici de colère. Isanami n'avait jamais dissimulée sa frustration devant sa retenue naturelle. Elle le lui disait parfois aussi, qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pouvoir prétendre le connaître peu importe les conversations qu'ils avaient pu entretenir. Sasuke avait essayé des efforts sur ce point, mais…

« Certaines choses persisteront toujours alors ?

_Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas le prendre pour toi. » Tenta-t-il, touché par l'attention qu'elle pouvait lui porter en dépit de cela.

Des paroles qui durcirent un peu plus encore les traits de son visage ; elle le regardait. Tentant d'aller au-delà de cette barrière physique qu'il dressait constamment, de fouiller à la recherche de ce garçon qu'elle appréciait tant et qui se dérobait chaque fois. Jalouse d'apprendre qu'il était pourtant allé se confier à Ana. Plutôt qu'à elle.

Et elle savait pourtant que cela était juste parfaitement stupide, mais elle lui en voulait de conserver cette distance persistante avec elle. D'avoir surtout préféré chercher une confidente auprès de cette blonde d'Iga qui n'avait jamais eu pour lui aucunes attentions, quand elle était là, _elle_, disposée à le soutenir autant qu'il avait pu le faire en retour. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui, parce qu'il aimait sans doute la ninja. Celle-là devait avoir une place de choix dans son cœur, sans pourtant en mériter une miette.

« Isanami… » L'appela doucement Sasuke, culpabilisant de la tristesse qu'il décelait au fond de ses yeux.

Le fil amer des pensées de la jeune femme se brisa. Elle sembla reprendre vie brusquement.

« Tu ne peux jamais avec moi, mais ça ne te pose aucuns problèmes de te confier auprès d'Ana ! Lâcha-t-elle sans rien dissimuler de son ressentiment.

_De quoi parles-tu ? » S'étonna immédiatement le garçon.

Il n'avait jamais abordé de sujets personnels avec sa coéquipière de mission, leur relation restait trop abîmée par l'hypocrisie pour se prêter à ce genre de débordements malvenus. Il ne se voyait pas avouer quoi que ce soit de véritablement intime à… La réalisation soudaine le gifla abruptement.

_« Je m'en souviens pourtant fort bien…_ Chantonna la Voix, mais lui ne l'entendait plus.

_C'est elle-même qui l'a reconnu. Continua de l'accuser la prêtresse. J'ai entendu Saizô et Rokurô en discuter avec elle.

_Saizô et Rokurô… Répéta sourdement Sasuke en échos, assommé par la nouvelle.

_Ils se demandaient ce qui t'arrivait en ce moment et Saizô semblait être persuadé qu'Ana en savait plus que lui sur ce sujet… »

Isanami allait pour poursuivre, quand la main du Commandant se referma sans ménagement sur son épaule. Il l'interrompit alors, pris de panique :

« Et elle leur a dit pourquoi ? Elle leur a dit ? »

La jeune femme resta un instant abasourdie par la peur qui s'étendait sur le visage du garçon ; ce fût dans un état second qu'elle hocha négativement la tête. Incertaine de la réaction qui pouvait bien s'ensuivre désormais. Mais Sasuke baissa juste les yeux à terre, s'accordant un profond soupir de soulagement. Sa prise sur son omoplate se relâcha ; il s'écarta, accusant ces dernières informations qui avaient brisé si aisément sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Il ne restait désormais plus que des parcelles tremblantes de son habituel masque uniforme. Et une âme perdue derrière, qui se console en silence de cette véritable ascension émotionnelle. Qu'Isanami sans le vouloir, avait blessée de quelques mots. Juste par curiosité…

« Sasuke… Qu'est-ce qui peut t'inquiéter autant ? » Souffla-t-elle, mortifiée.

Lui, gardait le regard ailleurs. Hors de portée comme à son habitude, protégé de son parfait mutisme brodé d'omissions cruelles. Il avait déjà dû abandonner la vérité à Anastasia contre sa volonté, il n'allait pas prendre le risque irréfléchi de se confier à la prêtresse maintenant. Les secrets n'en étaient, que conservés à l'abri de l'orgueil des Hommes. Ceux-là ne pouvaient jamais s'empêcher de se vanter les connaître. Certains faits devaient s'oublier, se taire. Qu'il n'osait même pas les susurrer au creux de la terre de peur de les y perdre. Il préférait mourir que d'affronter sa déviance.

_« Quel pessimisme ravissant… »_

Tais-toi, jeta t-il au fond de sa tête.

_« Sois un homme et regarde cette miteuse dans les yeux au moins ! »_

Il pouvait voir. Il ressentait jusqu'à l'épaisseur du grain de sa peau, la frustration qui se gravait dans la tension vibrante de ses lèvres, cette inquiétude pesante qui la noyait, contre laquelle elle tentait de lutter. La sincérité qui habitait son corps entier, comme un témoignage criant de son affection. Il percevait comme il n'aurait jamais pu le faire auparavant cette réalité, d'une manière touchante et intime. Qui le troubla.

Comment aurait-il pu seulement y rester insensible ?

« Ana semblait abattue quand elle nous l'a évoqué… Kami-sama ! Tu ne peux pas taire cela !

_Ce n'est rien de vraiment important.

_De toute évidence, oui… » Constata Isanami avec amertume.

Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse se mettre dans un état pareil à ce propos. Tout le monde avait ses propres non-dits, ses inconnues malines. Ce n'était en rien étonnant de la part d'un garçon qui passait tout son temps à se cacher. Alors une part de plus ou de moins, cela avait-il un impact particulier ? Elle n'en était pas convaincue. D'autant qu'ils étaient tous assez ouverts d'esprit pour accueillir chaque aveu qui soit. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas quelle vérité pouvait bien déranger les Dix et être aussi compromettante pour que le ninja s'en rende ainsi malade. Elle avait encore la marque de ses doigts pressés sur sa peau.

« Si tu tiens tellement à ne rien en dire, comment Ana a pu finir avec la clé de tout cela ? Tenta-elle.

_Ce n'était pas prévu bon sang ! Protesta aussitôt Sasuke. Elle a senti les faits et… »

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, toute l'impuissance du monde se tordait sur son visage.

« Mais tu l'aimes, non ? » Appuya la prêtresse avec résignation.

Il tourna immédiatement les yeux vers elle, grands et écarquillés. Au fond de lui, la Voix partait déjà dans des échos interminables de rire, tressautant de vile satisfaction. D'abord Yukimura à propos d'Isanami, et maintenant cette dernière à propos d'Anastasia… ! Devait-il s'attendre à voir Rokurô lui poser cette même impitoyable question quant à sa relation avec Saizô peut être ? Qu'avaient-ils, tous, à ainsi s'interroger sur sa vie sentimentale brutalement ?

Contenant à peine son agacement, il répliqua avec ferveur :

« Bien sûr que non ! Anastasia est ma coéquipière enfin !

_Oh ? »

Et la jeune prêtresse semblait si étonnée par cette vérité que Sasuke en resta un long moment muet. D'une main lasse il massa ses tempes, inspirant profondément pour se concentrer plutôt sur les alentours de toute la finesse de ses sens, retrouvant son calme progressivement dans le ballet aérien des abeilles. Celles-ci au moins s'égayaient parmi les hautes fleurs dans un bourdonnement réconfortant. L'image bucolique lui suffisait à s'adoucir, rappelant à son esprit oublieux des brides de journées passées dans les champs d'Ueda. Avant.

« Est-ce que je suis une mauvaise amie… Reprit soudainement Isanami d'un ton défait. Si je ne parviens pas à comprendre comme elle ce qui t'inquiète autant ? »

Toute colère encore persistante contre la jeune femme déserta Sasuke pour de bon devant une telle implication, maladroite certes, mais des plus évidentes. Une signature déséquilibrée qui collait à sa peau et qui lui attirait encore trop souvent l'agacement de tous. Car, même si ses intentions à la base n'était jamais que de vouloir les aider, elle s'y prenait à chaque fois si mal qu'elle obtenait l'inverse des effets escomptés. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

« Non. Bien entendu que non. »

Luttant contre sa réserve habituelle, il prit une de ses petites mains dans les siennes pour la presser avec affection. Et il s'offrit le temps de la dévisager, sans plus chercher à dissimuler les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, qui ne cessaient jamais de s'accroitre chaque jour davantage. Ce lien si précieux lien qu'ils tissaient entre eux, tendre et solide. Qui finalement poussa Sasuke aux aveux.

« Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un. »

Les mots tombèrent sous sa langue avec une aisance sournoise, plus incroyablement faciles qu'il n'y aurait cru. Triste ironie qu'il soit si aisé d'évoquer le péché absolu. Pas un ton tremblant dans sa voix, ni dans sa phrase de place aux possibles hésitations. La vérité était livrée ainsi, nue et hautaine. Arrachant à Isanami une exclamation ravie qui surprit le Commandant.

« Mais c'est fantastique ! S'écria-t-elle avant de sombrer immédiatement dans une avalanche de questions. De qui, de qui ? Ce n'est pas Ana hein ! Donc… Je la connais je suis sûre !

__Si elle savait… »_

La Voix riait et Sasuke serrait les dents. Il s'était bien attendu à ce que la curiosité de la jeune femme ne soit pas assez satisfaite d'une telle réponse. Connaissant le caractère de celle-ci, tout restait prévisible. Il ne se sentait pas de poursuivre sur cette voie malgré tout. Cette unique phrase lui avait déjà coûté beaucoup et il ne se voyait pas un seul instant aborder la partie la plus dangereuse de ce domaine.

_« Ca commence par un Y… »_

Il inspira, calant son rythme sur celui des alentours. Une réaction anxieuse qui n'échappa pas à la fille naïve. Isanami le détailla, son enjouement devenu hésitant. Elle tentait vainement de comprendre quel point pouvait autant hanter le Commandant. Avoir des sentiments, pour une autre personne, n'aurait jamais dû le laisser dans un tel état de fugitif. Que faisait une telle culpabilité dans son regard, qui envahissait jusqu'à ses iris ? Pourquoi autant de secret si ce n'était…

« Tu en as honte hein ? Releva-t-elle finalement avec amertume. Comment peux-tu oser avoir honte de cela, c'est ridicule !

_Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Saizô t'es accessible. » Répliqua-t-il, catégorique.

Mais la prêtresse avait déjà repoussé sa main d'un mouvement agacé.

« Personne n'est inaccessible Kami-sama ! »

Vaines paroles. Ce genre de belles déclarations sur le sujet laissait Sasuke complètement apathique. Il y avait toujours eu la théorie et la pratique, ceux pour espérer et ceux qui survivaient en première ligne, en prenant les coups pour les autres. Lui en avait juste assez de tenir ce rôle, de recoudre son existence avec les miettes abandonnées en vol par d'autres. Il ne croyait plus les promesses vides de sens.

« Parfois les choses doivent rester comme elles le sont. » Martela-t-il.

S'il pouvait demeurer aux côtés de cet homme pour la vie entière, s'il pouvait le servir jusqu'au bout, le soutenir fidèlement et mourir pour lui… S'il pouvait, alors il n'en réclamait finalement pas davantage. Une telle possibilité le comblait déjà parfaitement. Parce qu'il avait cette place parmi eux, qu'il considérait Ueda comme sa maison. L'endroit où il retournerait toujours, peu importe les années, les événements… Son chez-lui. Leur chez-eux, aussi.

« Yukimura… »

Une seconde.

« Oh mon Dieu ! C'est Yukimura. »

Sasuke trembla, plus conscient que jamais de la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés, de ses mots chuchotés fébrilement. A peine crus encore ; qu'elle cherchait une confirmation bien réelle sur son visage et dans ses yeux. Le fixant, l'attrapant fermement pour plonger au plus loin de son esprit, de son être. Allant le trouver une fois de plus, autoritairement, absolument. N'acceptant plus aucune tentative de dérobade de sa part désormais, ni déviation ni fuite exemplaire.

_« Quelle réactivité indécente ces femmes… »_

Il ne songea pas un seul instant à répliquer inutilement contre l'Autre. Chaque fibre de son être figé, terrifié par toute possible réaction d'Isanami. Résigné à subir la sanction, à trouver cette même pitié terrible qui avait envahie Anastasia en découvrant cette Vérité dérangeante. Cette chose tapie dans son sang, docile et misérable. Ce lien qui entravait son âme, ses pieds, sa raison depuis des années. Qui faisait de lui un chien de garde plus que le Maître de sa Forêt, un être humain à peine tenté en ombre fidèle dérangeante.

Il n'était même pas un homme véritable, capable de chérir une femme pour la vie et de la protéger. Son corps ne répondait qu'à la déviance, pathétiquement ému pour d'autres horizons cassants, abrupts. Lui laissant l'illusion d'un réconfort étranger au creux de ce qu'il aurait dû lui-même devenir. Comme une foutue fille… Frêle et ridicule.

« Sasuke. »

Isanami se mordit nerveusement les lèvres, se sentant impuissante face à l'abandon total du garçon. Il conservait son regard fixé à terre, tordant ses mains compulsivement en silence. S'en voulant clairement de lui avoir avoué la nature de ses sentiments. Sans réelle rancune ni colère, sans plus d'espoirs vains. Il n'y avait que du débris jeté d'un cœur trop doux. Et elle, sentait déjà des larmes révoltées lui échapper devant cette image cruelle.

« Sasuke… »

Elle murmura à nouveau. Tentant d'instaurer un contact, un témoignage de son soutien fidèle à celui qui était un frère pour elle. Son coup de foudre amical comme elle y songeait souvent, une part de sa famille rafistolée, un peu curieuse mais sincère. Ce bout de mec timide qui la faisait rire, parce qu'elle aussi pouvait les protéger après tout. Etre là.

Ses doigts trouvèrent le chemin du visage confus du garçon, s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux.

« Ne pleure pas. »

Même si l'eau était sur ses propres joues rondes plus que sur les siennes, que chaque sanglot émit à ses lèvres de jeune fille ne trouvait en échos que le vide muet. Même si c'était elle désormais, alors c'était lui aussi. C'était passé et c'était là maintenant en elle. Ca restait, ça. Elle pouvait bien continuer à ordonner :

« Ne pleure pas. »

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

Yukimura était de nouveau de bien méchante humeur, aucun d'eux n'aurait pu seulement l'ignorer. Leur Seigneur arborait son expression capricieuse des mauvais jours, une moue agacée fichée sur sa bouche. Et sous ses sourcils constamment froncés s'amoncelaient des orages comme celui qu'ils venaient d'essuyer cette nuit au creux de l'arc de roche - l'arche de rocs.

Juzô s'en agaçait un peu lui-même à force, il devait le reconnaître. Malgré tout le respect qu'il avait envers l'homme, ils ne méritaient pas de devoir supporter cette même atmosphère glaciale à répétition tout le long de leur voyage. Peut-être y avait-il eu quelques dissonances initiales entre lui et Sasuke, cela pouvait se comprendre. Mais les deux partis sonnaient la trêve ces derniers jours à peine, ils étaient profondément irrespectueux de leur part qu'ils sombrent dans l'infantile tentation de la provocation.

Il ne savait pas qui le premier avait pu franchir les lignes. La matinée avait été des plus tumultueuses, en fanfare hurlante. Rokurô n'avait notamment manqué de réveiller personne par ses cris virulents envers Yukimura lui-même. Il semblait que ce dernier s'était permis une sortie nocturne d'adolescent révolté sous la tempête qui avait fortement déplût à son rationnel Page. S'il avait au moins eu le mérite de ne pas tenter de protester davantage contre son jeune soutien, acceptant platement les remontrances qui lui étaient dues sans un mot, leur Maître n'avait pas souri une seule fois depuis.

Cependant, cela n'était en rien comparable avec la manière dont il avait accueilli l'arrivée d'Isanami et de Sasuke en retardataires pour le départ du refuge. Ils avaient alors usé une heure en tout et pour tout à rassembler leurs affaires chacun de leur côté. Anastasia s'offrant le luxe d'une toilette matinale complète, en arguant que la jeune prêtresse n'avait pas manqué de lui laisser ranger ses affaires pour une balade à l'aube. Saizô était lui aussi à blâmer, désorganisé dans la reconstitution de son armurerie personnelle.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils s'étaient trouvés au bord du chemin tous prêts finalement. Si ce n'est l'absence remarquée de deux des leurs. Personne ne s'était inquiété, après tout si Sasuke avait quitté sa chambre c'est qu'il était en état de se tenir sur ses jambes, même si sa sacoche médicale avait été récupérée par Juzô. Lui se doutait bien que le Commandant tiendrait difficilement la journée de marche intensive sous cette chaleur qui se préparait. Mais à ce propos, Yukimura ne voulait rien entendre de plus.

Une intransigeance qui avait déjà semblé plutôt suspicieuse, cependant il fallait voir ce regard qu'il avait jeté à Sasuke quand celui-ci les avait enfin rejoints un instant plus tard avec la jeune prêtresse. Hautain, d'un froid mépris plus redouté que la lame d'un assassinat. Le visage du garçon avait perdu bien des couleurs face à cette sanction immédiate. Juzô lui venait d'avoir la confirmation qu'il réclamait, les choses s'étaient dégradées une nouvelle fois entre eux. Il ne restait rien de leurs précédents échanges timidement pacifiques que Nataya avait su leur inspirer. Si ce n'est des tensions renaissantes et dangereuses.

Personne n'avait osé dire quoi que ce soit, ils avaient suivi le mouvement derrière la monture de leur Seigneur. Reprenant leur route, leurs places de gardiens, sans pour autant échanger quelques regards entre eux. Isanami avait posé une main compatissante sur l'épaule du Commandant et celui-ci avait repris ses sacs, ne s'autorisant aucune plainte, intouchable. Pour autant Juzô n'avait pas manqué la détresse sincère sur son visage.

Si l'un des deux avait reculé drastiquement, il semblait qu'il s'agissait bien davantage d'une décision du Maître plutôt que de Sasuke. Le gamin était clairement déçu de ce revirement d'orientation seigneuriale. Que lui reprochait à ce point Yukimura pour être aussi rancunier ? Il n'avait jamais été dans sa nature d'être aussi âpre aux revers, même face à ses plus grands ennemis, l'héritier des Sanada faisait preuve d'un élégant sens moral. Sans compter qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke, bon sang. L'enfant tiré de nulle part pour lequel il avait toujours eu une affection discrète et sincère.

Le comportement chaotique de l'homme restait incompréhensible pour Juzô. Surtout après avoir été témoin de sa panique d'hier soir alors que l'état du garçon s'était violemment dégradé. Il se remémorait très bien encore la prise tremblante de ses mains, le regard hagard et horrifié par la menace de cette échéance. Il ne voyait que trop rarement le dirigeant dans cet état-là, une telle réaction parlait d'elle-même. Pour autant, dès le lendemain, il n'accordait qu'un mépris muet à son encontre ? Alors qu'il aurait dû au moins s'inquiéter un tant soit peu de son état de santé ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Une simple nuit s'était écoulée entre ces deux situations aux antipodes des relations sociales. Soit, à peine douze heures de marge pour expliquer le revirement émotionnel de Yukimura. Moins même, puisque Sasuke n'avait dû quitter son état de somnolence que tardivement. S'il avait pu seulement se lever avant ce matin. Ca ne laissait que peu de temps à l'imagination pour entraîner le dirigeant dans une ballade nocturne sous la pluie. Après tout, il fallait sûrement voir dans ce mouvement révolté un lien avec le reste.

Juzô ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir perçu aucuns cris, ni échanges tendues à voix basses. Rien ne menant à une éventuelle dispute couverte, malgré son sommeil léger. Cependant, il ne voyait pas davantage les deux hommes se quereller au-dehors sans alerter sur le champ un des leurs. Ils l'auraient su forcément. Si la personne les surprenant se donnait la peine de communiquer cette information. Ce fait-là était sans doute le moins assuré.

Il y avait une atmosphère épaisse de non-dits au sein du groupe et il était suffisamment expérimenté pour la reconnaître comme telle. Anastasia, Rokurô et Saizô ne partageaient pas cette même surprise naïve que lui. Ils demeuraient de toute évidence pris de cours eux-aussi par le comportement de leur Maître, mais il y avait cette ombre de compréhension au fond de leurs yeux : des propos s'étaient tenus sur ce sujet entre ces trois-là. Sans lui ; derrière son dos. Volontairement ? Il ne le croyait pas. Il avait trop manqué d'attention, préoccupé bien plus par le voyage lui-même que par les interactions entre les Braves. Il s'était tenu à l'écart sans s'en rendre compte et il le payait désormais. Fermant la marche de leur petite file désordonnée, quatre pas en arrière des autres.

Et pourtant premier à frapper si nécessaire, toujours la main sur son fusil. Veillant sur chacun d'eux à chaque seconde qui soit. Couvrant de son attention protectrice Yukimura évidemment, qui avançait en tête aux côtés de Rokurô, mais aussi Saizô et Anastasia juste derrière eux. Isanami et Sasuke qui le précédaient de peu, tenant le rythme. Le garçon ne marquait aucun signe de faiblesse, ni de fatigue apparente. Il suivait, ne ménageant pas ses efforts pour ne ralentir personne, avec une spontanéité physique désarmante. Aucuns accros ne se percevaient non plus dans sa démarche, ses appuis au sol étaient chaque fois solides et ancrés. Pour un comateux éveillé depuis quelques heures, la performance était réelle.

Sans compter sa blessure à l'épaule dont Juzô se rappelait encore la profondeur intimidante. Malgré la présence poignante du bandage sous le tissu vert, elle apparaissait complètement artificielle. Sasuke avait pris soin simplement de passer sa sacoche sur son autre omoplate, pour le reste elle ne le tiraillait jamais. Un œil extérieur n'aurait pas un seul instant remarqué son invisible existence tant il n'en souffrait pas. Qu'elles que soient les herbes dont Rokurô avait usé pour ses remèdes, elles avaient été des plus efficaces. Même la chaleur laissait le Commandant complètement insensible ; il suait visiblement à peine sous son sugegasa.

Alors que la pente de plus en plus raide accrochait leurs respirations, ce dernier ne cessait en fait de discuter avec Isanami sous couvert. En quelques murmures suffisamment bas pour qu'ils échappassent aux oreilles indiscrètes qui les encerclaient, soutenant la jeune prêtresse de temps à autres sur certains terrains plus indisciplinés, et profitant chaque fois de l'occasion pour lui répondre. Un petit manège qui n'échappait à personne bien qu'aucun d'eux n'eût l'audace de le briser. La complicité que ces deux-là dégageaient était un brin de fraicheur inexplicable.

Il suffisait pourtant de voir la familiarité avec laquelle ils se confrontaient, ces sourires persistants sur leurs lèvres au cours de leurs échanges, comment la main de l'une s'appuyait sur l'avant-bras de l'autre avec ce naturel odieux et négligeant. Une proximité spatiale qui irritait clairement Saizô, Juzô apercevait depuis sa position la raideur musculaire du ninja d'Iga jusque dans sa mâchoire. Mais Isanami n'avait plus d'attention que pour le Commandant désormais, elle se penchait justement encore une fois à son oreille.

« Peu importe, je reste persuadée que tu as tes chances. » Murmura-t-elle à Sasuke, prenant garde à tenir sa voix le plus bas possible.

L'ouïe du garçon était si exceptionnelle qu'il lui suffisait juste d'articuler les mots pour qu'il entende leurs sonorités vibrantes dans l'air. Un avantage qui servait grandement leur cause dans une telle situation, il n'était pas question que qui que ce soit d'autre comprenne le sujet de leurs propos. Ou le ninja serait décidé à l'assassiner, elle, avant de se faire seppuku.

« Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte de la réalité des faits. Lui rétorqua t-il.

_Comment peux-tu dire ça ? »

Elle lui lança un regard courroucé.

« Tu vois tout en noir, mais prends un peu de recul. Depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez lui et toi hein ?

_Quelques années. Haussa-t-il les épaules machinalement, avant de corriger. Soit… Onze ans. Et ? »

La jeune femme eut une moue affligée face à cette naïve incompréhension. Saisissant soudain là où elle cherchait à venir, le Commandant s'empressa immédiatement de repousser sa tentative de hochements de tête paniqués.

« Bon sang… J'avais six ans ! Il devait me considérer comme un enfant à sa charge. Protesta-t-il en contenant autant que possible son ton effaré.

_Vous vous faites confiance. »

Isanami arborait un visage de conspiratrice ravie.

« En tant que maître et serviteur, ça n'a rien à voir. Contra le garçon une nouvelle fois.

_Mais il n'y a qu'à toi qu'il fait confiance ainsi. »

Cette remarque-ci fit mouche, tordant quelque chose d'usé au fond de Sasuke. Quelque chose qu'il avait choisi volontairement d'oublier, de cesser de tourner et retourner pour l'abandonner dans son coin. Un soupir dans l'obscurité. Et qui le terrifiait aujourd'hui plus que tout.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Reprit la prêtresse. Il te confie Ueda à chaque fois qu'il part. A toi Sasuke, pas à quelqu'un d'autre.

__Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, la petite. »_

Le ninja eut un sursaut devant ce retour imprévu de sa compagne mentale. Il n'en espérait vraiment pas tant de la part de celle-là au sujet de ses relations amoureuses. Il fallait qu'elle choisisse à chaque fois les meilleurs instants de sa piteuse existence pour se faire entendre.

« On parle de Yukimura-sama. Aucun homme plus que lui n'aime les femmes. » Contra-attaqua-t-il plutôt.

Si Isanami marqua une seconde de réflexion face à cette vérité gênante quant aux tendances de leur Maître envers la gente féminine familièrement séductrices, elle se reprit cependant rapidement :

« Il est toujours célibataire à son âge. C'est donc que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'y trouve pas son vrai bonheur. Assura-t-elle tranquillement. A-t-il paru, ne serait-ce qu'une unique fois dans sa vie, entretenir une relation sérieuse avec une femme particulière à ses yeux ? »

Sasuke ne répondit rien, tous les deux savaient très bien que cela n'avait jamais été le cas. Yukimura demeurait inaccessible aux tentatives, ne semblant véritablement s'émouvoir que de conquêtes territoriales. De saké aussi, sans doute un peu.

_« Tu n'as vraiment pas de goût. » _Constata platement la Voix.

Le ninja se massa les tempes, agacé. Ce genre de commentaires de la part d'une entitée qui squattait quand même librement sa tête, était des plus malvenus. Il ne lui réclamait rien, lui. Elle pouvait commencer par se taire pour de bon, l'initiative serait saluée. Si c'était pour l'encourager aujourd'hui à mettre le grappin sur un homme qu'elle lui ordonnait encore de tuer hier soir…

_« Tu as besoin d'un compagnon fort. Il l'est. Alors ferme ta gueule et reproduis-toi ! »_

Isanami haussa un sourcil devant la grimace éphémère qui traversa le visage du Commandant. Celui-ci semblait en plein conciliabule intérieur depuis quelques instants, aux prises avec un lui-même récalcitrant. Elle pouvait le voir dans les ombres qui agitaient son regard égaré. Il devait réfléchir à ses remarques, peut-être allait-elle pouvoir finalement lui rendre de son espoir et son élan.

_ « Ne fais pas ta mijaurée. »_

Je te déteste, lança-t-il au fond de son esprit.

_« Et si je te dis qu'il a passé une partie de la nuit à veiller sur toi, hm ? Tu dis quoi ? _

_Je ne crois même pas que Yukimura envisage d'être père de famille un jour. Ce rôle n'est pas pour lui. »

Mais Sasuke n'entendait plus les récriminations de la jeune fille, accusant la révélation percutante de l'Autre. Osant à peine s'accorder la liberté d'y réagir, de sentir son cœur sous lui s'émouvoir et résonner plus fort d'un renouveau soudain. Dangereux. Qui menait à son imagination un tableau tendre, espéré ; menait à ses lèvres des questions hâtives. Ridicules.

Yukimura l'avait veillé. Lui. Yukimura avait pris de son temps, pour lui. Rien que pour lui. _Bordel._

Trop d'informations.

« Sasuke ? » Tenta Isanami, posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

Pour une raison inexpliquée, les joues de ce dernier avaient rougi violemment d'un carmin prononcé et étendu. Le Commandant apparaissait complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Agité d'un doute hasardeux qu'il gardait pour lui, encore une fois. Mais la prêtresse était bien décidée à ne plus se laisser éloigner.

« A quoi tu penses ? Insista-t-elle, prenant soin à le tirer de sa léthargie.

_Il est…vraiment resté hier soir ? »

Il n'était pas difficile pour elle de deviner qui se cachait sous l'identité de ce « il ».

« Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Mais Yukimura m'a assuré que quelqu'un te surveillerait dans la nuit, il voulait que je dorme un peu. Tu penses que c'était lui ? » Lui demanda t-elle.

Le garçon semblait hésiter entre cette hypothèse séduisante et l'incertitude. Intimidé par la voie que cette vérité pouvait ouvrir à lui. Elle pouvait très bien le comprendre, si vraiment Yukimura avait eu ce geste pour lui, c'était bien la preuve que son Commandant était important à ses yeux. Il ne serait pas donné un tel mal pour aucun autre des Dix que Rokurô, le Sanada restait capricieux dans sa générosité.

« Il y avait son odeur partout dans la pièce. L'informa Sasuke.

_Alors c'est lui, forcément. »

L'affirmation solide d'Isanami n'amena cependant aucun véritable sourire sur les lèvres du ninja. Au contraire, ses sourcils se froncèrent douloureusement. Il leva les yeux pour trouver la stature aimée du dos de l'homme, la fixant en quête de réponses, d'un peu de sincérité. Tourmenté par un fait qu'il avait cru avoir dépassé ces derniers jours. Qui se rappelait à lui cruellement.

« Si c'est le cas, pourquoi me déteste t-il à nouveau ce matin ? »

La jeune femme ne le comprenait pas non plus. Elle ne put que hocher la tête, impuissante à trouver une explication valable au comportement belliqueux de leur Seigneur. Il paraissait avoir fait un pas en avant pour trois autres en arrière. Autant dire que la tentative de réconciliation entre les deux hommes demeurait compromise. Si Sasuke restait lui aussi sur ses positions, le froid risquait bien de perdurer jusqu'à leur retour à Ueda. Ce qui serait une catastrophe.

Trop plongée dans ces réflexions, Isanami manqua de chuter sur un changement de terrain imprévu. Le ninja la rattrapa néanmoins à temps, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour la stabiliser. Le remerciant, elle s'accorda une brève pause, pour se remettre de cette frayeur. Elle s'était tellement concentrée sur leur discussion, qu'elle n'avait plus du tout remarqué l'effort que fournissait son corps pour avancer. Son souffle sonnait pourtant douloureusement haché dans l'air.

« Tu dois boire. » Ordonna immédiatement Sasuke devant son état.

Elle ne tenta même pas de le contredire, prenant docilement la gourde qu'il lui tendait. La fraicheur de l'eau dans sa gorge lui fit un bien fou après ces premières heures de marche. Déjà le soleil les surplombait de son auréole brûlante, trempant leurs fronts et le fin tissu de leurs vêtements. Elle n'imaginait même pas les pics de température qu'ils accuseraient dans l'après-midi à un tel rythme.

« Tu n'en veux pas ? Demanda-t-elle au Commandant entre deux gorgées bienfaitrices.

_Non. Prend ma part. »

Les protestations immédiates d'Isanami moururent sur ses lèvres quand ses yeux évaluèrent la santé physique éblouissante de son partenaire. Rien ne troublait sa respiration calme, et il apparaissait protégé par son sugegasa ainsi qu'une condition naturelle qu'elle jalousa aussitôt. Délestée de toute culpabilité, elle prit encore un peu d'eau supplémentaire.

« C'est pas trop le moment de crâner vu l'état dans lequel le Tokugawa t'a foutu, le Singe. »

Saizô adressa son sourire le plus moqueur à Sasuke, prenant grand soin de rétablir sa proximité avec la jeune prêtresse d'une main dans le dos de celle-ci. Le ninja d'Iga demeuré sagement contenu avait senti sa patience lâcher pour de bon devant le comportement du garçon envers _sa_ protégée. Il n'appréciait que très peu cette initiative ; et encore moins cette attention excessive qu'Isanami portait à un autre que lui depuis ces derniers jours. Il insista d'un ton coupant :

« Tu arrives à marcher ? Tes pieds ne sont pas trop souffrants ? »

_Saizô ! » Protesta la jeune fille aussitôt, agacée de sa réaction infantile.

Sasuke serra les poings, s'obligeant à contenir son humeur face à cette provocation gratuite. Comme toujours le ninja d'Iga savait parfaitement ajusté ses paroles pour frapper là où il était certain de lui faire mal et il se doutait très bien de l'état actuel de sa confiance en lui après s'être laissé déborder face au messager. Il n'y aurait pas eu la menace de s'attirer les foudres de Yukimura, qu'il l'aurait déjà cogné depuis longtemps. Cela faisait un moment qu'il retenait beaucoup de choses envers le brun.

« Tu veux peut-être que je te porte ? »

Cette fois Saizô n'eut pas le temps de sourire : il l'avait déjà plaqué rudement contre la paroi proche. Complètement sourd à l'ordre d'Isanami de cesser, il frappa le premier en plein visage. Une fois, deux, avant d'agripper le col du ninja d'Iga d'une main dure et de projeter celui-ci plus loin.

_« Ecrase-le ! Défonce ! »_

Avec plaisir… Il sentait justement l'adrénaline envahir ses veines à l'idée d'affronter physiquement le brun, d'avoir une excuse toute prête pour vider toute la rage qu'il pouvait ressentir pour cet autre tellement plus doué, tellement plus charismatique, tellement plus respecté, tellement plus tout que lui. Ce génie de sa discipline qui lui abandonnait volontairement une miette de son ombre pour le laisser exister un peu. Qui le narguait encore :

« J'ai rien senti quasiment, le Singe !

__Tu vas voir si tu la sens ma lame dans ta gorge Connard ! »_

La Voix trépignait en lui et Sasuke se laissa déborder par elle, par l'intensité de son aura envahissant son esprit. Inconscient de l'agressivité que dégageait son corps entier jusqu'au regard de prédateur qu'il eut pour son adversaire, il se jeta sur lui. Avalant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient d'une détente, levant la main déjà pour contrer le mouvement de l'autre. Il sentait, ressentait tout.

Il était un avec le Monde. Un avec _elle_.

Il savait déjà. Comment le ninja contre-attaquerait, l'angle que ferait son bras, la force qu'il mettrait dans ses gestes offensifs. Il pouvait voir toutes ces hypothèses s'inscrire dans les airs, prédire leur instant au dixième de seconde près. Agir en conséquence, choisir la meilleure parade et trouver cette faille, la faille du système. La frapper durement, sans remords.

Saizô alla rouler au sol, déséquilibré brutalement sur une attaque bloquée. Sasuke n'avait pas pris un seul de ses coups, odieusement indemne. Le repoussant sans aucun effort apparent. La constatation fût dure pour l'ego du brun. Et s'il songea bien un instant à se précipiter sur l'autre, épée à la main cette fois, pour en découdre pour de bon avec lui, il dût y renoncer face au soudain rappel à l'ordre de Rokurô.

« Cessez immédiatement vos comportements infantiles ! »

Les deux ninjas relâchèrent leurs positions offensives aussitôt. Reprenant conscience du lieu où ils se trouvaient et de la manière dont ils se conduisaient sous les yeux de tous. Saizô se releva prestement, gêné de ce débordement explosif. Quant à Sasuke, il semblait lutter pour retrouver son calme. Débordé, il en vint jusqu'à s'emparer de sa gourde pour en vider une partie sur sa nuque.

Qu'elle se taise.

_« Tue-le !_

_Vous devriez avoir honte d'agir ainsi dans une telle situation ! Poursuivit le Page, les considérant tous deux avec un mépris évident. Honte de sombrer dans cette compétition ridicule !

__Tue-le !_

_Je vous rappelle que la sécurité du Jeune Maître est notre priorité actuelle ! Vous vous entretuerez un autre jour si vous y tenez tant, pour le moment il faut atteindre le col avant la nuit. Alors concentrez-vous sur ça !

__Tue-le ! _

_La ferme bordel ! »

Et le silence lui répondit, enfin. Sasuke soupira de soulagement, relâchant sa main qui s'agrippait à son front dans un espoir vain d'ôter par la force cette intruse. Elle s'était tue, enfin. Enfin. Il était en paix et seul dans son esprit. Au calme.

Il ouvrit les yeux alors, se redressant. Six personnes abasourdies le dévisageaient ; comme le voyant réellement pour la première fois. Il avait crié à voix haute. Cette constatation déclencha une panique en lui, terrible. Il venait de hurler à voix haute quelque chose qu'il ne se serait jamais autorisé à dire. Devant tout le monde. Personne n'avait pu manquer ça. Personne… Kami-sama. Que devait-il faire ?

Des applaudissements résonnant de nulle part brisèrent son supplice et l'immobilisme foudroyant de chacun. Tous levèrent les yeux d'un même élan. Tous sauf Sasuke qui jura intérieurement contre lui-même. Il avait tant été aux prises avec la Voix qu'il avait complètement relâché sa vigilance élémentaire.

« Et bien, et bien… Quel spectacle désolant ! »

Il ne les avait pas sentis pénétrer dans son périmètre de sécurité, pas une seule seconde. Pas même _lui_, alors qu'il reconnaissait pourtant parfaitement sa signature énergétique. Il s'en était abreuvée, une main au fond de son ventre.

« Sarutobi, tu manques réellement de manières. Comme tu en as manqué pour me tuer aussi… Tu aurais pu au moins m'envoyer des fleurs. »

Et il savait parfaitement ce qu'il verrait en se retournant vers cette voix.

« J'aime les iris. Violets de préférence. »

Le messager des Tokugawa se trouvait là, les surplombant, le regardant, lui souriant sous les voiles qui dissimulaient toujours son identité. Derrière lui se tenaient ses trois autres partenaires habituels, muets. En retrait comme les fois précédentes. La menace était évidente dans la gorge rocheuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de l'appui de ses sens surdéveloppés pour prévoir les secondes à venir. Il avait déjà sauté quand l'ennemi tendit ses bras devant lui, relâchant ainsi l'énergie accumulée dedans sous la forme d'une onde de choc dévastatrice.

Leur petit groupe fut projeté loin des parois rocheuses rassurantes, droit vers le vide de la vallée qui demeurait, juste derrière eux. Mais le Commandant se concentrait sur d'autres priorités, agrippant Yukimura d'une prise de fer, il guida les premiers mètres de leur chute pour se rapprocher du flanc de la montagne. En continuant de surveiller les gravats soulevés par l'attaque qui manquaient de les écraser, il récupéra sa lame droite à sa ceinture pour l'enfoncer d'un geste désespéré dans la roche. Elle y pénétra sans résistance, bien qu'il fallût plusieurs secondes pour qu'elle ralentisse et stoppe leur chute.

La douleur s'annonça insoutenable pour Sasuke. Le poids entier de son corps et de celui de Yukimura ne résistaient à l'appel du vide qu'à la résistance de sa main droite qui trembla bientôt sous l'effort réclamé. Pour autant il ne pouvait la soulager en y ajoutant la seconde, son Maître n'avait pas encore eu le réflexe de se tenir à lui en retour. Aucun d'eux n'avait dû voir les choses se précipiter.

S'il avait été plus adulte il serait resté calme face à Saizô et ils auraient tous senti les Tokugawa venir. Ils seraient encore là-haut, indemnes et non en posture de mort prochaine au caprice de sa force musculaire. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer si une crampe le prenait soudainement. Et si même elle ne survenait pas, il ne tiendrait pas éternellement. Rien autour d'eux ne se prêtait à une possible escalade ou un hypothétique point d'accroche. La roche froide et lisse s'étendait à perte de vue.

Sasuke repoussa la panique sourde qui commençait à s'emparer de lui. Il n'était plus question que de sauver Yukimura d'abord. Il perdrait de son temps à réfléchir sur son comportement plus tard, s'il était assez vivant pour le faire. Désormais il fallait assumer. Il avait fait le choix de chuter avec son Maître plutôt que de laisser Rokurô ou un autre assurer cette fonction. Il allait donc le protéger, point.

Cette certitude-là le poussa finalement à évaluer les faits plus calmement.

« Maître, je vais avoir besoin de libérer mon bras gauche. »

Un mouvement dans son dos lui confirma que Yukimura était de nouveau avec lui mentalement. Son Seigneur avait au moins le mérite de ne pas faire de crise de terreur bien qu'il restât silencieux. D'une façon, Sasuke lui en fût reconnaissant, cela était plus simple pour lui ainsi.

« Tenez-vous à mes épaules par le dessous, s'il vous plaît. »

La formule de politesse était sans doute de trop dans une telle situation. Aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de l'évoquer, l'homme bougea un premier bras, prenant soin de ne pas troubler l'appui de son ninja. Quand sa main se referma cependant pleinement sur son épaule, il fallût à Sasuke tout le contrôle du monde pour ne pas trembler sous le geste d'une intimité effroyable, surtout avec sa nouvelle hypersensibilité du toucher. Le supplice était absolu.

Il serra les dents, portant toute son attention davantage sur ce qu'il prévoyait de faire ensuite plutôt que sur la respiration qui tombait dans sa nuque. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'émouvoir s'il mourrait dans la seconde qui suivait. Le haut de son corps libéré de la charge de tenir Yukimura, il tira sa deuxième arme de son autre main pour aller la planter aux côtés de sa consœur. Une aide qui le soulagea immédiatement dans un profond soupir. Il s'autorisa alors une minute de répit à détendre ses muscles.

« Ne me lâchez pas, sous aucun prétexte. »

L'ordre sonnait trop étrange dans sa bouche, un peu plus que_ simplement _ça. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Yukimura devait juste s'accrocher à lui et tenir jusqu'où il serait nécessaire de remonter. Il ne lui demandait rien d'autre que cela, il s'occupait du reste. Son Maître était bien assez intelligent pour le comprendre. Les doigts de l'homme se resserrent sur lui en assentiment. Satisfait, Sasuke amorça un premier mouvement.

Ses orteils s'appuyèrent sur la paroi pour lui fournir une force de soutien supplémentaire. Il tira son arme droite pour lever le bras et aller la planter plus haut. Assuré qu'elle se trouvait bien bloquée, il en fit de même pour son autre main. Son corps grogna de devoir ainsi s'élever précairement tout en portant la charge supplémentaire de son Seigneur. Il allait devoir s'y rôder, la première possibilité de rétablissement ne serait pas dans les premiers mètres. Il en était bien conscient.

« Ton épaule… Murmura alors Yukimura.

_Complètement guérie. Reconnût sincèrement le garçon. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Il continua de grimper, lentement mais sûrement.

En silence, avec lui.

* * *

_Je dédie celui-ci au Maître du Foyer.  
_

Na, nanana... Na.

* * *

Brave10 et Brave10Spiral sont la propriété de Kairi Shimotsuki.  
**Cette fiction reprend le cours de l'histoire à partir du tome 3 de Brave10Spiral.**


	6. Le Serviteur du Maître

**POURSUITE EN SOUS-SOL NOCTURNE**  
_Ten Braves and one Master_

* * *

**Marche Sixième : Le Serviteur du Maître. **

* * *

L'ascension leur avait paru interminable.

Les heures s'étaient suivies les unes après les autres, le ciel avait accompagné leur terrible escalade. Rien, pas même le soleil, ni la chaleur ; rien n'avait troublé l'avancée fluide du Maître de la Forêt. Sans aucun mot, aucune plainte ni impatience, lame après lame, mètre par mètre ; ils avaient progressivement remonté de leur chute, en survivants butés.

Yukimura avait tenu parole : il avait continué de s'accrocher jusqu'au tout dernier instant. Aidant son Commandant dans certains mouvements, prenant soin au mieux de ne pas gêner son effort, ni de trop peser sur son dos en permanence. Tous les deux, s'adaptant l'un à l'autre pour dépasser chaque obstacle qui osait se présenter sur leur route. Enivrés aussi par cette proximité commune à la fois dérangeante et juste. Sans y songer trop fort.

Sasuke l'avait porté, jusqu'en haut, jusqu'au bout. Faisant preuve d'une dévotion intimidante, d'une volonté d'acier admirative. Sans ménager sa peine, ni songer une seule fois à abandonner face à l'épreuve. Il avait été là comme aucun autre ne l'aurait sans doute fait dans son état. Comme lui-même n'était même pas certain d'être, en retour. _Cet homme qui mourrait pour lui._ Une définition qui avait pris tout son sens dans ce seul acte héroïque.

Qui s'était effondré parvenu là-haut, sans plus aucune résistance, fourbue et épuisé. Il l'avait relevé cet homme, et l'avait soutenu à son tour. Loin du bord. Loin de ce néant auquel ils avaient échappé par une prouesse terrible. Loin des Tokugawa aussi, qui devaient patrouiller encore dans la zone en quête des leurs que la chute n'aurait pas achevés.

Sur ce dernier fait, Sasuke l'avait vite rassuré. Il s'était accordé une longue minute de concentration pour les localiser. Il percevait facilement les énergies vivaces de Saizô et Isanami, ensembles comme prévu, ainsi que celle de Juzô plus lointaine toutefois. Rokurô et Anastasia restaient introuvables mais ils se tenaient sûrement hors de portée de son périmètre : il avait envoyé aussitôt Akeba sur les traces des deux ninjas. Son hibou les retrouverait avant la nuit, il n'était pas inquiet.

Yukimura avait acquiescé sans protestation, conscient que dans leur situation les rênes revenaient à son Commandant. La sensibilité de celui-ci l'étonnait néanmoins, il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais vu aussi habile à détecter les présences. Il en allait de même sur sa condition physique, fatiguée certes mais saine. Un miracle pour quelqu'un qui se remettait à peine d'un traumatisme crânien. De toute évidence, la résistance et l'endurance du garçon s'étaient admirablement développées ces derniers temps.

Même alors qu'ils progressaient doucement, il prenait un soin attentionné à ne pas trop appuyer son bras sur ses épaules et à travailler son équilibre par lui-même. Mais après avoir passé des heures le nez dans la masse tumultueuse qui lui servait de cheveux, à contempler pensivement les mouvements séduisants de son dos et de ses muscles sous le moulant tissu noir, Yukimura n'était plus vraiment à ça près. Le Destin était cruel de le soumettre ainsi à sa faiblesse.

Il valait sans doute mieux qu'il se concentre sur leur objectif, plutôt que sur ce cou singulier à portée de ses lèvres. Ils s'étaient accordés dessus à voix basse ; le plus important était d'avancer vers le col Satome. Une fois celui-ci passé, de nombreuses routes s'ouvriraient alors à eux pour rejoindre la province de Torhu. Mais pour le moment, ils restaient limités par cette unique voie pour quitter la vallée. Un fait que les autres ne pourraient que suivre aussi, il était trop risqué de tenter de se rejoindre avant cette étape. Séparés, il leur serait aisé à tous d'échapper à la surveillance persistante des Tokugawa dans les environs, sans aucun soucis.

De leur côté, cette question demeurait dangereusement incertaine. Sasuke ne serait plus en état de se battre tant qu'il ne s'accorderait pas un sommeil de plusieurs heures dont ils ne disposaient pas. Yukimura restait bien entendu capable de se défendre mais il serait débordé au-delà d'un opposant. Il leur fallait donc jouer la carte de la discrétion absolue et éviter toutes confrontations. La sensibilité du garçon était leur atout dans ce but. Il lui avait affirmé pouvoir connaître en permanence les déplacements des quatre menaces. Une information précieuse qui leur permettrait de s'adapter et de changer de trajectoire si nécessaire.

D'autant plus qu'ils avaient abandonné d'un commun accord la route principale, trop évidente, pour choisir de couper à travers les bois environnants. Et s'il y avait un endroit où Yukimura ne s'inquiétait jamais de rien, c'était en Forêt aux côtés de Sasuke. Sous le couvert des arbres, lui était en territoire conquis. Même si celle-là le découvrait pour la première fois, il y avait déjà cette _chose_ indescriptible dans l'atmosphère.

Sans compter les nombreuses boules de plumes et de poils qui accompagnaient leur marche lente, ne manquant jamais une occasion d'aller courir sur les épaules du Commandant avec une familiarité avide et déconcertante. Un écureuil trop curieux était même venu mordre une oreille du dirigeant au passage. L'acte lui avait valu un rire soutenu du ninja.

« Pour un débutant c'est très bien, vous ne l'avez pas frappé.

_Je ne manquerai pas de le faire s'il revient. » Avait-il maugréé faussement.

Sasuke lui avait alors souri, franchement, sans trace de son habituelle retenue. Depuis, il culpabilisait maladivement de son comportement capricieux des premières heures. De la manière odieuse dont il l'avait accablé sans chercher un seul instant à reconnaître sa propre culpabilité. Il était le seul responsable pour ses déviances, le garçon n'en demeurait que l'inconsciente étincelle. Il ne méritait pas d'être sanctionné pour sa propre faute, de subir une rage qui ne devait être dirigée que contre lui-même.

Pour une raison ou une autre, son Commandant l'attirait sexuellement. Il fallait accepter les faits tels qu'ils étaient s'il espérait trouver une solution. Ce n'était pas non plus en ignorant complètement la cause de cette attraction que celle-ci disparaîtrait pour de bon. Bien au contraire, en réagissant aussi bassement, il se maintenait dans une position de faiblesse par-rapport au problème. Sans compter la crédibilité qu'il avait dû perdre auprès de ses Braves en s'offrant cette démonstration d'humeur. Il avait bien senti leur agacement ce matin.

Et pour Sasuke. Le garçon n'aurait pas toujours la patience de le pardonner à chaque fois. A force de vouloir tellement le repousser loin de lui par peur de son propre manque de contrôle, il allait finir par le faire fuir définitivement. Alors que ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait ; il tenait à lui. Il voulait juste conserver leur lien tel qu'il l'avait toujours été et qu'il devait l'être. Ni plus, ni moins.

« Je suis désolé.

_Ca, je m'en doute. » Lui rétorqua le ninja.

Sans aucune animosité certes, mais Yukimura fût déconcerté tout de même par cette réponse plutôt abrupte. Une fois encore, Sasuke semblait décidé à ne pas s'appesantir de détails et formulations inutiles. Il allait droit au but, sans doute qu'il lui fallait cela aussi pour dépasser sa timidité naturelle. Pour empêcher les mots de buter, de se perdre…

« Excuse-moi ? Tenta-t-il, maladroitement.

_Vous savez très bien que vous n'avez pas besoin de me le demander. »

Le ton sincère n'inspira que des remords supplémentaires au dirigeant.

« Au contraire, je crois qu'il faut que je cesse de prendre certaines choses pour acquises. »

Le garçon fronça des sourcils devant cette formulation retenue, n'osant toutefois pas interroger son Maître quant au sens véritable de cette affirmation. Il ne pouvait prétendre connaître réellement Yukimura. Et il ne l'avait jamais fait. Chaque être avait cette nécessité naturelle de se protéger de secrets. Il ne pouvait pas réclamer à l'homme de ne pas agir comme lui-même le faisait depuis toujours : un menteur qui taisait sa faute, la maquillant sous des silences.

Le simple fait qu'il s'excuse le comblait déjà parfaitement.

_« Tu parles… Tu serais surtout pas contre d'aller rouler dans l'herbe avec lui, là maintenant ! »_

Il ne tenait pas à passer une nouvelle fois pour un psychopathe devant les autres, il n'était même pas question qu'il réponde à cette Autre. L'attaque des Tokugawa n'aurait pas pu tomber mieux à ce propos. Elle avait chassé de tous les esprits son débordement oral. Il n'imaginait même pas quels trésors d'improvisation il aurait dû aller chercher pour se trouver une excuse valable.

_« Avoue que c'était plutôt amusant… » _Insista la Voix dans un ricanement.

Il l'ignora, et aux côtés de son Seigneur l'acte lui était aisé. Il n'avait qu'à profiter de ses sens acérés, de contempler les ombres du feuillage esquissées sur sa peau, la manière dont elles évoluaient sur son grain. D'inspirer profondément l'odeur chaleureuse qu'il dégageait et qui évoquait au ninja un mélange de feuilles détrempées et de ciels hivernaux couverts. De se concentrer totalement sur sa présence, jusqu'à entendre le sang pulser dans ses veines. En se rappelant encore, ces mains fermes serrant ses épaules, intimement. Ce désir terrible de plus, tellement plus qui n'impliquerait aucun tissu inutile… Il voulait le sentir, le _ressentir_. Si parfaitement, apprendre à connaître et reconnaître tous les traits de ce corps. Evacuer ses sentiments qui le hantaient depuis trop longtemps.

« Sasuke ?

_Hm…oui, Maître ? » Ronronna-t-il de satisfaction, perdu dans ses pensées tumultueuses.

Yukimura s'accorda un instant pour se remettre du ton inhabituellement grave du garçon. Au moins, il pouvait désormais louer la politesse excessive du ninja envers lui.

« A qui parlais-tu quand les Tokugawa nous ont attaqués ? »

La bulle de bonheur naïve du Commandant implosa d'un claquement sec, il rouvrit les yeux aussitôt. De tous les sujets qu'ils auraient pu aborder en cette situation, il fallait que l'esprit vif du dirigeant remarque le plus douteux. Celui qu'il aurait préféré voir disparaître.

« Je me doute bien que cette remarque…emportée, n'était pas destinée à Rokurô. » Insista l'homme.

Il pouvait mentir, il était plutôt excellent dans ce domaine ironiquement. Il devait y avoir des excuses qui combleraient la curiosité de Yukimura. Il lui suffirait de prétendre un mouvement d'humeur quelconque, une remontrance envers lui-même pour avoir réagi si facilement aux provocations de Saizô ? Il pouvait tout aussi bien avouer souffrir de la chaleur et s'être énervé sans raisons contre les remarques injustes du Page ? C'était plausible, il sortait d'un coma quand même.

« Et là, tu es en train de chercher un mensonge.

__Oh oh ! Il est bon le vieux ! » _Salua l'Autre.

Sasuke eût le bon goût de rougir intensément, pris sur le fait. Son regard accrocha celui de l'homme qui semblait vouloir essayer de lire en lui. L'initiative intimidante à cette proximité qui plus est, brûla pour de bon les joues du ninja. Il s'était habitué à ce qu'Isanami le fixe ainsi, mais pas lui, pas Yukimura. Il n'était que son ombre pour son Maître et prenait-on le temps de contempler son ombre ? Non, parce qu'on sait qu'elle est forcément là. Qu'elle ne peut aller nulle part ailleurs qu'à nos pieds.

Face à son mutisme buté, le dirigeant soupira :

« Faut-il vraiment que je l'ordonne ?

_N-non ! S'indigna le garçon. Mais vous allez me prendre pour un fou. Je ne suis pas fou, je sais parfaitement ce que j'entends !

_Et qu'entends-tu ?

_Une voix. »

Autant pour ses secrets, il semblait que cette journée était celle de la sincérité. Sasuke précisa :

« Dans ma tête. »

Un aveu qui sembla davantage intriguer Yukimura que l'inquiéter un seul instant sur l'état mental de son Commandant. Il continua d'avancer machinalement, supportant toujours le garçon dans cet effort d'un bras passé sur ses épaules, mais ses pensées étaient clairement ailleurs que sur le sentier qui s'étendait sous leurs pieds.

« Dans ta tête ? Répéta-t-il, cherchant à s'en convaincre.

_Oui.

__Quelle attention pour moi… Je suis gênée ! »_

Tu es bien la seule, ronchonna le ninja envers sa colocataire.

« Mais… Tout le temps ?

_Non. Seulement quand elle en a envie. »

L'homme haussa un sourcil étonné face à son ton profondément défaitiste. Lui, ne tenta même pas de dissimuler sa lassitude envers celle qui s'était invitée en lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle n'avait plus de limites d'expression comme auparavant, lorsqu'elle restait une présence durant ses combats. Désormais, elle se faisait entendre n'importe quand pour n'importe quoi. Il en avait une démonstration en direct.

« Cette voix, elle est comment ? Reprit Yukimura, curieux.

_C'est une voix banale. Une voix de femme.

__Hé ! Je suis élégante ! »_

Sasuke n'aurait vraiment pas choisi cet adjectif en premier pour la décrire.

« Mais, tu es certain que ce n'est pas toi… D'une quelconque manière ? »

La question maladroite de son Maître ne le surprit pas. Il comprenait très bien ce qu'il voulait tenter de dire ainsi puisque lui-même avait fini par s'interroger sur ce point. Parce que cette voix, qu'il était le seul à entendre, au fond pouvait être la sienne. Une part de ses désirs non-assumés, d'une morale inconsciente si dérangeante qu'il l'aurait niée. Et elle n'aurait trouvé que ce moyen pour qu'il l'écoute, enfin.

« Certains détails me portent à le croire. Amorça-t-il prudemment. Ce sont des faits légers mais…

__Ne m'insultez pas, voulez-vous ? _

_Et notamment en ce moment, elle est assez vexée que vous puissiez sous-entendre qu'elle est moi.

_Vraiment ? » S'étonna Yukimura.

Le garçon confirma d'un hochement de tête. Il ne réalisait pas encore qu'il puisse discuter tranquille, de toute cela avec son Maître. Au beau milieu de la Forêt, par un splendide après-midi estival, en ayant frôlé la Mort une heure plus tôt, et désormais entouré d'écureuils qui semblaient avoir un faible pour leur duo. Ils devaient sûrement s'attendre à cueillir des fleurs dans un champ ensembles avant la nuit, à ce rythme. Cette journée n'avait vraiment aucun sens. Au moins les images terriblement bucoliques eurent-elles ce mérite de le faire sourire.

« Donc elle peut me voir et m'entendre ? Poursuivit le dirigeant, semblant presque intimidé par ce fait.

_Elle voit tout ce que je vois, elle entend tout ce que j'entends et aussi ce que je pense, évidemment. En fait, c'est comme si… Elle se trouvait constamment avec moi.

_Et elle te dit d'autres choses en ce moment ?

__Que vous devriez tous les deux forniquer joyeusement parmi les arbres, ce serait un sacré tableau ! »_

Sasuke plaqua une main sur son front, louant le ciel que son Seigneur ne puisse entendre de pareilles inepties. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer cette possibilité. Pourtant, connaissant le caractère de son intruse, cette réponse de sa part restait plutôt prévisible. Ce n'était pas comme si elle prenait la peine de renouveler son répertoire humoristique à chaque fois.

_ « Tu fais surtout un mauvais public. _Grogna l'intéressée.

_Je ne peux…vraiment pas vous répéter ses propos. »

Yukimura ne dissimula pas son étonnement devant la gêne qui s'étalait intensément sur les tempes du ninja. Pour qu'il refuse ainsi de les lui transmettre, les paroles de cette étrange voix devaient être des plus intenses en contenu. Il avait d'ailleurs bien du mal à imaginer une nature aussi intérieure et discrète que son Commandant lutter en permanence contre cette présence trop débordante.

« Elle a l'air assez envahissante.

__Hé ! »_

Le regard de supplicié que lui lança en retour Sasuke, confirma la justesse de sa remarque.

« Voilà pourquoi tu as crié, alors ? Tu pensais le lui dire à elle mais tu as parlé à voix haute sans le vouloir ? » Avança t-il, songeant à nouveau au déroulement de la scène qui prenait enfin tout son sens maintenant.

Ce n'était pas dans son caractère de se laisser aller à la colère sans une raison valable. Excepté Saizô, le brun restait le seul capable de récolter un acte de révolte pour un sourire appuyé et quelques mots froids.

La relation de concurrence était telle entre les deux hommes qu'ils ne manquaient jamais une occasion d'en découdre, le reste n'était que des excuses de décoration bonnes pour se justifier. Tant qu'ils pouvaient juste continuer à se jauger l'un et l'autre…

Sur ce dernier point, Sasuke avait fait une exemplaire démonstration, quelques heures auparavant. Il devait reconnaître que le garçon avait maîtrisé son adversaire avec une aisance odieuse. Saizô aurait besoin de plusieurs jours pour se reconstituer une fierté avant d'y revenir.

« Exactement. Elle ne voulait pas me laisser en paix. » Lui répondit-il.

L'ombre d'une excuse planait dans son regard, qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Yukimura n'osa pas lui dire de vive voix, mais il resserra sa prise sur son poignet. Doucement.

« N'importe qui à ta place aurait fini par céder à l'impatience aussi. Le réconforta-t-il, avec retenue. Et que te disait-elle à ce moment-là, d'ailleurs ?

_De tuer Saizô.

_Tuer Saizô ? »

Son Commandant détourna les yeux, revêtant son masque de diplomatie courtoise et lointaine.

« Elle s'enflamme beaucoup avec la profusion de sang. Un peu comme Kamanosuke. Expliqua-t-il doctement comme si les faits en eux-mêmes n'avaient de réelle importance.

__Oh oui ! Le sang ! Ecarlate et sublime… ! »_

Yukimura accusa la nouvelle, en silence. Cette vérité changeait toute la donne, il ne s'agissait plus de simple défense de l'espace personnel. Si véritablement cette voix hurlait constamment à la violence, au fond de l'esprit du ninja, il devait s'en inquiéter. Ne serait-ce que pour la stabilité émotionnelle de celui-ci. Il savait implicitement où cela pouvait mener. Pour eux tous.

« T'a-t-elle jamais dit de me tuer moi ? »

Sasuke conserva son regard loin de lui, en coupable.

_« Détruis-le… Arrache ! Tu seras libre quand il sera mort. Tu le sais, tu le sais très bien… Qu'il est l'unique clef de ton humanité. » _

Lui, tenta de ne pas sentir cette amertume impitoyable de la trahison dans sa bouche. Il le savait. Ces récriminations immondes n'étaient que l'œuvre d'une autre et l'esprit tout entier du ninja devait s'y opposer en permanence. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher ce sentiment furieux d'exister en lui à l'idée que son assassinat soit réclamé à corps et à cris dans la tête du garçon. Il portait une telle absolue confiance en Sasuke… Ce qu'il avait accepté avec Anastasia, connaissant la nature profonde de la jeune femme, ne pourrait être répété une nouvelle fois. Pas pour lui ; il s'assurerait au contraire de le tuer de ses propres mains.

« Je ne le ferai jamais ! Protesta immédiatement le principal intéressé, devinant aisément l'orientation de sa pensée. Et vous le savez très bien !

_Elle n'influe réellement d'aucune manière sur tes actes ?

_N-n… Non…

_Réponds-moi sincèrement, Sasuke. Ordonna-t-il fermement.

_Je ne sais pas… Lâcha le garçon, tourmenté par cette évidence. Je n'en connais pas encore les limites… »

Un silence pesant s'étira entre eux. Ils continuaient de progresser à travers la Forêt, sans apparente difficulté autre que la pente légère du terrain qui les faisait peiner davantage. La chaleur restait évidemment plus agréable sous le couvert des arbres : une parfaite opportunité alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune eau sur eux, ayant perdu leurs gourdes durant la chute. Ils allaient devoir continuer de s'en passer jusqu'à la nuit tombée, lorsque les autres les rejoindraient éventuellement au col. Avec un peu de chance, ils y parviendraient dans les temps.

« Elle est là depuis un moment ? »

Sasuke leva les yeux vers l'homme, étonné qu'il relance le sujet délicat. Distraitement il lui répondit :

« Des années. Mais ce n'était que des chuchotements au début… Je les entendais à peine.

_Tu ne m'as rien dit.

_Je ne pensais pas qu'elle prendrait une telle ampleur.

_Récemment ?

_Oui…

_Quand exactement ?

_Je ne peux pas.

_Quand ?

_Durant mon inconscience. »

Le ninja ferma les yeux, dévasté de ne pouvoir lutter contre la commande ferme de son supérieur. Il avait beau vouloir plus que tout taire de telles informations, tenter de se soustraire à ses exigences… Il pliait chaque fois face à lui, noyé dans la couleur de son regard et le ton autoritaire délicieux de sa voix. Pitoyable serviteur entiché qu'il était.

« Donc, elle était plus forte lorsque tu t'es réveillé ce matin ? Insista le dirigeant, déterminé à comprendre.

_Oui.

_Le choc traumatique serait responsable ?

_Je ne crois pas.

_Autre chose avait changé aussi, mise à part cela ?

_Non.

_Je sais quand tu me mens, tu as ce mouvement dans les lèvres…

_Rien de vraiment important.

_Cela n'aurait-il pas un lien, par pur hasard, avec la guérison miraculeuse de ton épaule et ton état de santé brillant malgré ton coma ? »

Un coup de la part de l'homme ne lui aurait pas fait plus d'effets. Sasuke inspira, débordé par l'esprit affûté de son Seigneur. Il avait cru naïvement pouvoir lui abandonner quelques réponses contrôlées pour ne pas attiser sa curiosité plus que nécessaire. Il pouvait bien se résoudre à ce sacrifice si cela assurait la parade de ses plus importants secrets. Mais il se retrouvait dépassé par les raisonnements vifs de Yukimura, devenu la victime de son interrogatoire.

« J'ai vu juste, de toute évidence. » Constata d'ailleurs celui-ci, sans pour autant s'en réjouir.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre et le garçon savait parfaitement pourquoi. Parce que, désormais, il s'attendait à le voir parler, lui. La demande non-formulée se trouvait dans la manière dont il le regardait, prêt à écouter ses aveux, encore. Une fois de plus, de trop. Ne pouvait-il pas s'en tenir à ses déclarations ultérieures ? Il se permettait d'envahir son espace et rien ne semblait jamais lui suffire. Fallait-il vraiment qu'ils en viennent au seul problème véritable pour couper cette intention excessive ? Devait-il lui dire en face ce qui demeurait en lui réellement ?

Il refusait, son Maître allait devoir l'accepter.

« _Je sais_ que vous vous êtes blessé au contact de la roche durant la chute dans le bas de votre dos. Vous avez saigné l'équivalent d'un doigt et cette douleur revient à chaque fois que je m'appuie sur vous. Mais vous ne voulez pas me le dire. Débuta-t-il, veillant à l'assurance que dégageait sa voix. Vous craignez que je demande à soigner votre blessure et que je remarque celles que vous vous êtes infligées volontairement de votre main il y a sept jours : trois estafilades au couteau.

Yukimura le fixait, stupéfait. Il poursuivit implacablement :

« Je peux aussi vous dire que votre rythme sanguin est précisément d'une pulsation et un quart par seconde. Parce que _je l'entends_.

Ce qui signifie que vous voulez paraître calme mais que vous êtes tout de même inquiété par quelque chose que vous voulez gardez sous silence. _Je le sens_ à votre sueur. La nervosité en rend l'odeur bien plus forte, les émotions se transmettent dans son spectre sensoriel. Et vous puez le conflit intérieur.

D'autant que votre rythme cardiaque vient de s'accélérer à mes paroles et que vos pupilles se sont dilatées sensiblement. Il semble que _j'ai vu juste_, moi aussi. Soit v…

_Ca suffit. »

Sasuke s'arrêta net dans son élan, conscient des limites qu'il venait de dépasser dans sa révolte. Une honte odieuse étouffa ses infantiles réclamations alors qu'il baissait les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard désormais hanté de l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Veuillez m'excuser. »

Il ne disposait d'aucuns droits pour s'immiscer ainsi dans le champ personnel du dirigeant. Surtout si légèrement, sans même s'appesantir de constater ses faiblesses et ses doutes comme l'on évoque le temps. En osant mettre des mots sur ce qui n'en trouvait pas toujours. Même si celui-ci allait trop loin de son côté, il n'avait pas à profiter de ses sens pour obtenir des vérités qui ne lui étaient pas destinées. La démonstration de force n'aurait pour seule conséquence que de les blesser tous les deux au final.

Et Yukimura le gifla.

« Là, tu ressens quoi ? »

L'acte fût si brutal, si inespéré qu'il n'en vit absolument rien. Seule la souffrance explosa sur sa peau devenue hypersensible, le laissant hébété sous la force du coup. Abasourdi, devant ce geste que son Maître n'avait jamais eu pour aucun de ses serviteurs. Il s'était simplement tourné vers lui, la main levée… La saveur cruelle et dégradante troubla les yeux du garçon d'eau.

« B-brûle… » Balbutia t-il machinalement dans son obéissance.

Yukimura se pencha alors sur sa joue frappée pour l'embrasser un instant.

« Et maintenant… Tu ressens quoi ? » Souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de s'écarter.

Toute pensée rationnelle déserta l'esprit du ninja. Il s'entendit à peine répondre :

« Ca brûle aussi… »

Comment les mots parvenaient-ils encore à se former dans sa bouche, il n'en savait rien. Il se pensait à des milles de ces lieux, ailleurs, en contrées étrangères où son Seigneur était un autre homme amusant les couleurs de son visage. Il crevait d'envie de lever une main pour venir frotter sa peau, vérifier cette moiteur qu'il sentait sur elle et qui le rendait cinglé. Ce fantôme de contact appuyé qui persistait dans sa tête comme sur lui, l'enivrant de Yukimura. Y abandonnant ses sens frissonnants. Sa raison supplantée par les battements d'un cœur désordonné, vulgairement bruyant. Mais il ne pouvait pas contrôler _ça_. Pas quand ces yeux orage glissaient sur lui ainsi, à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qu'il aurait donné sans regret si cela pouvait contenter son Maître.

Pourvu qu'il pose à nouveau sa bouche sur lui, peu importait où.

« Et bien, et bien… Tu apprends un curieux sens des priorités à tes protecteurs, Sanada Yukimura ! »

Le messager des Tokugawa les considérait, sa dangereuse silhouette familière négligemment centrée sur un tronc proche. Ombre parmi les ombres, qui guette ses proies en patience. Les bras croisés, il se tenait droit sur ses jambes, ne dégageant aucuns signes d'inquiétude à leur proximité. Plus calme qu'un vieil ami de promenade retrouvé au détour d'un sentier.

Sasuke s'écarta aussitôt de son Maître, plongeant ses mains à sa ceinture, sur ses armes. Les gestes lui furent des plus désagréables, tirant sur ses muscles épuisés par son précédent exercice d'escalade. Tant qu'il était possible, il ignora la douleur sans parvenir à la dissimuler au regard satisfait de leur ennemi. Cette fois, ils ne parviendraient pas à s'en sortir dans les prévisions de l'homme anonyme. Surtout que celui-ci fût très vite rejoint par un de ses muets camarades, surgissant parmi les arbres.

« Tu défies depuis trop longtemps la Mort. Il est temps que je mette un terme à cet orgueil. » Poursuivit leur adversaire, osant quelques pas dans leur direction.

Le dirigeant, une fois n'est pas coutume, resta silencieux, avisant la situation à leur désavantage. Une solution se présentait à eux pour préserver leurs vies ; il tira son sabre d'un geste taillé par l'habitude tout en se plaçant devant son Commandant blessé. Il semblait que pour cet instant, ce serait à son tour de défendre un être qui lui était chère. Et ce dernier pouvait bien protester autant qu'il le voulait contre ce schéma, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas autrement.

« Oh ? Tu vas me défier seul ? J'en suis honoré. Releva le messager. La droiture des samouraïs... Répugnante comme à chaque fois. »

Il fit signe à son coéquipier de venir à sa hauteur. Une autre forme humaine, enroulée dans ses voiles sombres épais. Il apparaissait en comparaison plus fragile que son meneur, peu taillé pour un affrontement physique qui impliquerait de la force. Sasuke relâcha complètement ses sens, analysant jusqu'à la fibre de ce nouvel obstacle. Il pouvait voir, il pouvait aller au-delà, il le pouvait. Il _irait_, Yukimura devait savoir.

« Le premier est un ninja de premier ordre. Indiqua à voix basse à son Seigneur. Ses capacités sur le combat à mains nues sont plus importantes qu'aux armes. Il utilise généralement des lames courtes et légères. Elles sont plus adaptées à son style basé sur la vitesse. Il projette aussi des ondes dont il accumule l'énergie dans toutes les parties de son corps. Il ne tape jamais aux pieds et il défend en réaction. Sa faiblesse est désordre, il ne raisonne pas quand il se bat, la passion prend le dessus.

Le second est un type mental. Il n'est absolument pas entraîné pour le combat de proximité mais ne possède aucune habileté non plus en arme de longue portée. Son endurance est celle d'un civil. Cela est inquiétant, il doit maîtriser une capacité tournant sur le surnaturel.

_D'autres bonnes nouvelles ? Releva négligemment Yukimura en réponse.

_Je suis certain que le premier était mort. J'en suis sûr. » Affirma-t-il, les yeux posés sur le messager.

Ce dernier lui adressa son plus beau sourire sous son masque.

« Je suis vraiment impressionné Sarutobi, conquis même. »

Le Commandant haussa un sourcil à ses paroles sonnant franchement admiratives ; certains ennemis avaient pour habitude de se complimenter l'un et l'autre avant de combattre. La pratique désuète persistait encore aujourd'hui par quelques irréductibles de la politesse élémentaire. Mais pour cette fois, ce n'était pas cette même impression. Il y avait quelque chose derrière qui puait…

_« Il est pas net... Tu choisis mal tes fanatiques. _Chuchota doucereusement la Voix.

_Je l'ai senti quand tu m'as tué. Poursuivit l'homme avec une extase déconcertante. Quand tu plongeais tes lames dans ma chair et dans mon sang… La flamme qui habitait dans ton regard… »

Yukimura contint ses protestations outrées.

« On est vraiment fait pareils, hein ? » Il souffla dans un rire.

Sasuke sût enfin. Il comprit soudainement ce qui se trouvait dans ses sous-entendus terribles, quelle partie de lui évoquait cet inconnu. Ce « lui » d'autrefois qu'il avait abandonné dans la Forêt pour vivre avec les Hommes. Qui continuait pourtant de le hanter chaque fois que la tentation se faisait trop lourde, dans sa bouche, dans sa gorge. Il trembla, terrorisé à l'idée que Yukimura finisse par saisir cette vérité niée. Rejetée au plus profond, dans le néant. Son Seigneur le dévisageait déjà, interloqué. Il ne devait pas, jamais savoir, ce qu'il avait été. Il ne pourrait plus l'accepter à ses côtés s'il savait, et qui le pourrait seulement ?

_« Bute-le pour de bon. Ca règlera le problème._

_Aller viens… Viens me tuer encore Sarutobi ! » Ordonna le messager avec passion, écartant ses bras devant lui comme pour s'offrir intensément aux lames de son adversaire.

Le Commandant n'eut pas l'occasion de faire un mouvement vers lui, son Maître bloqua ses jambes de son fourreau. Le geste débordait d'une telle aura d'autorité que le ninja s'immobilisa aussitôt, laissant cet homme aller en première ligne à sa place. Alors qu'il aurait dû être capable de le protéger. Qu'il aurait pu en temps normal les tirer de cette situation, indemnes… Allait-il un jour assurer sa charge sans répéter à chaque fois les mêmes échecs ?

Il ne pouvait plus que regarder, impuissant, Yukimura porter un premier coup de sabre au plus menu de ces opposants. La lame chargée d'une énergie brute jeta la silhouette fragile à terre avec une violence des plus irréalistes. Le dirigeant s'était déjà tourné vers le meneur, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

_« Wow ! Papy est en colère. Il aura peut-être même pas besoin de toi en fait ! »_

Sasuke n'y croyait pas. Il sentait une atmosphère curieuse installée sur les deux Tokugawa, sans pour autant parvenir à saisir davantage l'origine de son malaise. Il était intimement persuadé que son Seigneur ne pourrait que perdre face à eux. Ceux-là ne jouaient pas le même affrontement que lui, ils étaient des ninjas. Ils trichaient toujours. Et l'un d'eux était une bête.

Même si Yukimura tenait tête à cette dernière, son katana tranchant les airs en agresseur persistant. La forçant à perdre de son terrain, s'adaptant avec une aisance sublime au style de combat de son adversaire pour parer ses attaques vives. Elle limitait sa force, elle n'avait pas un seul instant user de son habileté innée. Elle attendait. Mais qui ?

Sasuke désobéit, il se jeta brutalement sur l'autre Tokugawa demeuré à terre pour le projeter contre un arbre voisin. Une main tenant le col de l'homme dangereusement, le ninja mena une de ses lames à cette gorge. Trop tard, l'autre sous lui souriait déjà de satisfaction.

Et tout s'arrêta brutalement.

La course du vent dans les feuilles, les ombres tremblant, les chants parmi les branches, ce souffle se perdant entre ses lèvres, l'élan de son corps… Le Commandant n'était pas le seul à s'être figé dans sa course, tout autour de lui avait sombré dans l'immobilisme, Yukimura avec. Ils échangèrent un regard.

« C'était bien vu, mais tardif Sarutobi. » Le complimenta le messager tout en se dégageant du périmètre du sabre menaçant de son opposant désormais vulnérable.

Son partenaire en fit de même, s'échappant de la prise gelée du ninja dans un rire. Il rejoignit l'autre auprès du dirigeant statufié sous les yeux rageurs de Sasuke qui devinait cruellement les événements à venir sans pouvoir lutter contre eux d'une quelconque manière. Une lame fût placée sous la gorge du Sanada et le temps figé reprit sa froide danse. Le messager s'approcha de lui, savourant son triomphe et la frustration se lisant clairement sur le visage du garçon. Il n'avait pas bougé, il savait parfaitement ce qui adviendrait de son Seigneur s'il osait un autre mouvement que celui de sa respiration.

Droit, il trembla à peine quand le Tokugawa enfonça son arme dans son ventre brutalement une fois, deux… Quatre, tout en riant à gorge déployée, il continuait de répéter ce geste qu'il avait eu lui-même pour le tuer. Teintant l'herbe de sang, gorgeant la terre des entrailles dégoulinantes du ninja. S'accordant à laisser filer un instant de paix au milieu du carnage pour enfoncer de nouveau sa lame jusqu'à transpercer le corps entier complètement. L'acier fila mollement entre les côtes, dans la chair pâteuse.

Yukimura le fixait, son visage ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi pâle, songea doucement Sasuke avant de s'effondrer au sol. Inerte.

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

On résonnait. Ailleurs.

Et la Louve se trouvait là, une fois de plus à ses côtés.

« Iwo… S'entendit-il murmurer à peine.

__Retournons à la maison… »_

L'écho familier s'étirait dans les cieux, s'étendant dans l'air comme une promesse qui réchauffa ses pieds, ses mains, son cœur, son âme arrachée. Il semblait qu'il était bien mort cette fois-ci. Abandonnant son Maître derrière lui. Le laissant seul pour affronter… Il s'écroula. Une peur viscérale au creux du ventre qui le paniqua plus que tout et l'écrasait désormais. Alors il s'agissait bien de sa fin ?

Pitoyable à son image, pathétique petit être qui tente de se débattre contre le cours du Destin toute son existence pour découvrir que depuis toujours il n'existait aucune solution. Aucune chance de s'échapper aux caprices des vents. Il était juste une poussière qui se laissait porter sans révolte. Dépassée constamment par le Monde entier.

Un de plus parmi des milliards qui rêvaient d'une place, d'un sens à leur vie. En avait-il seulement un pour lui ? Pourquoi était-il né ? Pour qui ? Pour quelle tâche ? Pourquoi avançait-il droit devant, persistait-il à le faire malgré les pertes, malgré ses erreurs qui pesaient sur ses épaules ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à travailler quand il n'en trouvait ni récompense, ni conséquence dans ses actes ? Pourquoi voulait-il tellement devenir meilleur que ce qu'il était en permanence ? Pourquoi tout cela ne suffisait jamais ?

Pourquoi restait-il derrière chaque fois ? A contempler les dos de ces autres qu'il aimait depuis cette place d'éternel perdant. Ces autres qui l'attendaient pourtant, l'encourageant à ne pas abandonner, à venir les rejoindre un jour pour de bon. A tenir l'effort, comme il l'avait fait sur cette paroi où des heures avaient semblé interminables. Il sentait encore la sueur trempant son dos à chaque mouvement, son corps hurlant à la délivrance et au repos. Avait-il maîtrisé ses tremblements ? Ses craintes du vide ?

Non, il était monté avec.

_« Retournons à la maison… »_

La Louve hurla. Il avait sa réponse.

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

Yukimura ne ressentait plus rien. Il ne voyait plus que la silhouette de ce corps, paisiblement allongé au sol. La masse tumultueuse de cheveux châtains se perdaient dans le vert et le rouge. Un écarlate épais qui se répandait progressivement aux alentours, tachant jusqu'aux pointes des nuages. Sasuke dormait dans cet écrin morbide, abandonné au sommeil. L'image tordait quelque chose en lui, brisait sa voix. Brûlait sa raison d'un ultimatum immonde.

« Tu pleures Sanada ? » Souffla l'homme des Tokugawa, penché sur lui.

Il porta une main à ses yeux pour les trouver froids et secs. Il n'y avait plus que le néant pour habiter son âme. Du vide à perte de vue, à perte de cœur. Et combien de temps allait-il rester sous cette pluie, seul ? A attendre le début de sa vie… Attendre sous l'eau maudite celui qui n'était plus.

« Je suis déçu. Je croyais qu'il serait plus fort. »

Une colère destructrice secoua Yukimura aux paroles du ninja. Il voulût lui crier que Sasuke le serait toujours plus que lui, qu'il était resté debout jusqu'à la fin, droit, grand et beau. Qu'aucun être ne pouvait se relever de pareilles blessures, qu'il ne lui avait laissé aucune chance en le piégeant ainsi, en le menaçant _lui_. Parce que cet homme… ! Cet homme…

_Cet homme mourrait pour lui. _

Les mots restèrent prisonniers de son cœur, s'y perdirent. Sasuke…

« Je voulais mourir de sa lame encore. Avoua fébrilement l'anonyme. Je voulais ressentir ça. Encore. »

Yukimura baissa les yeux, incapable de supporter son regard hagard et éperdu. Pas en ce Monde où ne demeurait plus que le silence et le vide. L'absence cruelle de ceux qui comptaient pour nous. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus le lui dire. Maintenant, il était trop tard. Trop tard pour vivre, pour conserver la saveur de souvenirs autres que les regrets qui l'étouffaient. Autres que cette répugnante culpabilité d'être celui qui avait retenu Sasuke d'esquiver sa mort.

Car il l'était, n'est-ce pas ? Ou cela se voilait d'une amère illusion et son Commandant retrouverait sa place à ses côtés. Celle qui avait toujours été la sienne et qui le demeurerait : à sa gauche. Il serait là, sans un mot, discret comme habituellement. Terriblement proche et pourtant tout aussi loin, fauché par la volonté d'un ciel hargneux, à cause de lui. Tout cela était sa faute. S'il avait été plus fort, il aurait su se défendre. Il ne serait pas tombé pour si peu, pas pour un piège aussi minable et hasardeux. Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait jamais su réellement protéger. Il était chaque fois le seul à rester. Le seul qui devait survivre.

Le seul à sauver.

« Je vais devoir te tuer maintenant, Sanada. Reprit l'assassin dans un souffle. Ce sont mes ordres. »

L'homme porta sa lame couverte de sang à sa gorge, sans réelle hostilité. Mais Yukimura ne sentait pas cette dernière sur sa peau, il ne voyait que sa couleur criant à son être. Cette personne avait tué Sasuke. Cette personne lui avait pris par caprice, celui qui lui était si cher. Par simple amusement personnel, il s'était offert la vie de _son_ Commandant. Ce meurtrier… Ce…

« Vous n'aviez pas le droit… »

Ce véritable lâche qui avait frappé un adversaire à terre.

« Vous le retrouverez derrière. Répondit le ninja à son chuchotement révolté.

_Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me le prendre ! »

Dans un sursaut, le dirigeant se redressa brusquement, lui assénant un coup de poing enragé qu'il ne put seulement esquiver. L'opposant dût reculer en arrière de plusieurs pas, laissant le temps nécessaire au Sanada pour récupérer son sabre à ses pieds et enfoncer celui-ci dans le ventre de l'autre homme en noir qui se tenait toujours derrière lui. Le blessant mortellement à l'abdomen sous les yeux impuissants du messager qui hurla de rage. Il se jeta sur lui, sa lame levée et menaçante, pour être parée d'un revers solide. Les gestes de Yukimura n'étaient plus dictés que par la soif de vengeance irrépressible et passionnée qui pulsait dans son esprit. Il ne songeait plus aux conséquences, à la perte, son être tout entier réclamait le sang de celui qui avait osé. Il ne laisserait pas son adversaire repartir vivant, il le jurait sur son honneur.

« Tu crois pouvoir me vaincre ? » Lui jeta le serviteur des Tokugawa.

Le katana du samouraï s'abattit avec une férocité brutale sur sa lame. L'acier des deux armes sonna dangereusement, grinçant quelques instants alors que le messager se laissait déborder par la force violente de son attaquant aveuglé par la douleur. La fragile défense de fer se fendit sur toute sa longueur, gémissant sous la contrainte. Elle se brisa net, le laissant vulnérable. Il ne pût sauver sa vie de justesse qu'en projetant une onde de force hors de son bras pour repousser le sabre.

La démonstration n'intimida pas un seul instant Yukimura qui planta son arme dans le sol pour jeter une poignée de poussière au visage de l'ennemi. Une initiative qui déstabilisa ce dernier, le laissant ouvert à son prochain coup. La profonde estafilade qu'il creusa alors dans la verticale de ce corps ne lui apporta nulle satisfaction. Il contempla plutôt cet inconnu tomber à genoux sans résistance, ignora le regard paniqué qu'il porta sur lui… Il le décapita d'un geste sec, dénué de toutes fioritures.

Dans son dos, il pouvait déjà sentir les autres membres des Tokugawa se pressant trop tardivement à la rescousse de leur meneur, filant entre les arbres dans sa direction. Il en comptait deux dans un premier temps, de ceux qui appartenaient au même groupe d'excellence, suivis de leurs nombreux larbins surveillant leurs arrières. Bien assez pour qu'il soit débordé par cette nouvelle vague menaçante. A moins d'un miracle, il n'en sortirait pas vivant. Pas cette fois. Cela avait-il de l'importance ? Il avait vengé son homme. Cela était-il réellement… ? Les présences s'étaient brutalement figées en avançant vers lui.

Etonné par ce fait imprévu, il tourna la tête pour connaître la raison d'un si soudain changement de manœuvre. Ce qu'il vit alors, le laissa sans voix : dans le couvert des arbres, perchés sur les branches comme glissant entre les troncs à pas muet, se pressait la présence de la Forêt. D'innombrables formes de couleurs et de fourrures, de plumes en paires de yeux qui se jouaient d'intransigeance dangereuse. Toute la faune et la flore se dressait devant lui, le protégeant. Défendant avant tout leur Maître inanimé, leur Seigneur. Sans aucune commande de celui-ci, elles étaient pourtant toutes présentes, criant et grognant, gonflant du torse, crocs en avant et babines retroussées dans un feulement inquiétant. A la place des ninjas qui faisaient face à ce rassemblement, Yukimura ne se serait pas approché d'un souffle.

Ceux-ci semblèrent songer à la même chose, ils échangèrent un long regard. Puis se soumettant aux lois de la Forêt, ils se retirèrent sans tenter quoi que ce soit en terrain conquis. Clairement impressionnés par cette expression même de la Nature et suffisamment croyants pour ne pas chercher au-delà. Leur départ fut la seule chose qui retient encore le dirigeant de se précipiter auprès de son Commandant.

Ses mains tombèrent sur le corps apparaissant si fragile ainsi désarticulé à terre. Animé d'un instinct irrépressible, elles fouillèrent les vêtements désespérément, s'accrochant aux nombreuses couches de tissus inutiles, bataillant contre pour libérer cette peau, pour toucher, pour_ sentir_…

Le pouls timide qu'elles trouvèrent en échos brûla de larmes le visage de Yukimura.

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

Le soir tardif avait cueilli la progression appliquée de Saizô et Isanami en direction du col de Satome. Les deux voyageurs s'étaient pris progressivement dans l'étau d'un goulet d'étranglement qu'ils remontaient depuis des heures en suivant un chemin creusé naturellement dans la roche. Une pente interminable dont ils atteignaient la fin, apercevant le spectacle ahurissant du point de passage naturellement dessiné sur le flanc de la montagne. Et sans nul doute qu'ils étaient bien les premiers de leur groupe à profiter de cette sublime peinture vivante.

Ils avaient échappé à la chute de justesse, contrairement aux autres. Si le ninja d'Iga n'avait rien senti venir quant aux objectifs de leurs ennemis, ses réflexes instinctifs et expérimentés les avaient sauvés de peu. Rétablissant son équilibre, il s'était immédiatement jeté sur Isanami pour l'entraîner dans un éboulement se situant quelques pieds à peine plus bas, accroché au versant. Les hommes de Tokugawa n'avait rien compris à ce déplacement éclair, leur attention entièrement focalisée sur Yukimura qui restait leur cible principale. Ils ne s'étaient pas souciés un seul instant de vérifier leurs présences juste en contrebas.

Lorsqu'ils étaient finalement tous partis, sûrement à la recherche d'éventuels survivants, Saizô et la jeune prêtresse s'étaient empressés de reprendre la direction de la route prévue initialement par leur Maître ainsi que Rokurô, hier soir au refuge. Puisque leurs ennemis se déplaçaient à une altitude inférieure à la leur, ils ne craignaient rien à réagir ainsi. Le plus tôt ils seraient au col, le mieux cela vaudrait. Le ninja espérait ne pas avoir à s'orienter de nuit en terrain inconnu, surtout avec une gamine capricieuse sur les bras à gérer qui se plaindrait sans arrêt du noir. Il la connaissait.

Il prévoyait aussi de retrouver le reste de leur petit groupe là-bas, puisqu'il s'agissait de leur objectif commun et qu'une seule voie existait ainsi pour quitter la vallée et poursuivre vers la région de Mitsunari. Ils auraient tous cette même déduction, il en était certain. Les plausibles éléments des Braves à l'intelligence se limitant à compter ses doigts se trouvaient actuellement à Ueda. Ils n'avaient pas à se soucier de rattraper les catastrophes de ceux-là pour cette fois. La question ne se poserait qu'en rentrant.

« Neh Saizô, tu es vraiment sûr qu'ils vont tous bien ? » S'était inquiétée aussitôt Isanami en quittant l'abri de pierres derrière lui.

Il avait acquiescé sans une once de doutes. Une chute aussi piteuse ne suffirait jamais à tuer un des leurs, les Tokugawa restaient mal renseignés s'ils croyaient le contraire. Ana la première, la manipulatrice de la glace avait connu largement pire dans sa seule jeunesse que ce ridicule imprévu. Elle et Rokurô avaient dû user de la présence de la rivière qui serpentait à des milles en-dessous d'eux. Ils seraient sans doute les plus longs à parvenir au col, d'autant plus avec la surveillance de leurs ennemis mais ils y parviendraient. Comme Juzô, en Maître du Fer, il se trouvait dans cet environnement plus à l'aise que quiconque. Il était assuré qu'il avait pu stopper sa chute en s'appuyant sur l'exploitation d'un filon de sa matière au sein de la roche. L'aîné devait se trouver le plus proche de leurs positions.

Quant au Singe, il maîtrisait la situation avec Yukimura. Après tout, il avait été le seul à pressentir les événements à venir. Saizô l'avait vu se jeter sur leur Maître comme une furie, avant même que le Tokugawa ne relâche son onde d'énergie brute. Le Commandant avait conservé cette longueur d'avance qui faisait son talent ; avec laquelle il avait prévu chacun de ses coups. Le ninja d'Iga lui gardait rancune pour cet improvisé duel qui s'était révélé une défaite cuisante pour lui. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir conserver son regard ailleurs pendant trop longtemps. Et maintenant il se retournait enfin, trouvant en son concurrent des capacités qu'il n'avait pas un seul instant soupçonnées. Un adversaire qui était plus fort que lui désormais.

Il l'avait marmonné à Isanami au cours de leur avancée pénible sous un soleil hostile. Autant dire que la jeune femme n'avait pas du tout apprécié cette remarque jalouse. Elle n'avait pas manqué de lui souligner l'application que Sasuke portait à ses entraînements. D'eux tous, il était celui qui y passait le plus de temps, il était donc normal que tant d'efforts quotidiens et répétés finissent par payer. Elle l'avait affirmé dans un ton admiratif qui avait déplut fortement à Saizô.

« Tu n'as qu'à te marier avec lui s'il te plaît tellement ce Singe ! Avait-il grogné, vexé.

_Oh ça ne risque pas ! »

Elle avait ri alors, en grands éclats qui avaient ricoché sur les parois avoisinantes. Le ninja n'avait pas un seul instant songé à la disputer pour son manque de discrétion. Il tentait plutôt de comprendre pourquoi cela l'amusait autant. Quelle était la raison de la présence d'une pareille étincelle dans ses yeux ? Il avait été là, stupidement muet d'incertitudes. Avec cette impression frustrante de manquer quelque chose. D'être ce dernier au courant, une fois encore.

« Je suis étonnée. Avait-elle ajouté face à son air perdu. Je croyais qu'en tant que son meilleur ami, tu aurais su davantage… Même si vous ne parlez pas comme _ça_, les émotions se transmettent aussi dans le silence. »

Il l'avait regardé, simplement. Le temps que ces mots presque sages parviennent à ses oreilles, qu'il en saisisse le sens pour protester immédiatement contre cette affirmation. Bien entendu que non, il n'était pas le meilleur ami de ce crétin de Singe ! Il ne le serait jamais et les choses étaient parfaites comme cela. Ni lui, ni l'autre ne le voudraient. Ils se suffisaient déjà en compétiteurs invétérés, jaugeant leurs aptitudes sans cesse dès que l'occasion s'en présentait. Ils n'allaient pas non plus s'asseoir autour d'une table et discuter de leurs enfances, de leurs actuels états émotionnels… Kami-sama, merci !

La jeune femme n'avait pas insisté devant son ton buté. Elle s'était contentée de hocher la tête assez résignée, n'évoquant plus le sujet audacieux de toute la journée. D'autant que la montée vers le col sous une telle chaleur s'approchait de l'infernale. Ils avaient béni d'avoir conservé leur eau, vidant régulièrement leurs gourdes jusqu'à la nuit tombée. La fraîche atmosphère de l'altitude avait été une véritable libération suite à ces efforts douloureux. Ils l'avaient accueilli dans un soupir de satisfaction, s'offrant tout entier aux vents des sommets qui balayaient les plaines désertiques à perte de vue. Ils se trouvaient finalement de l'autre côté du versant de la montagne.

« Nous sommes les premiers. Constata Isanami avec une nette déception.

_Allons camper à l'abri de ce recoin rocheux, nous y serons tranquilles pour les attendre. » Lui indiqua plutôt Saizô en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

Peut-être le fait de manger enfin occuperait suffisamment l'esprit de la jeune prêtresse pour que les heures lui semblent plus courtes. Dans le pire des cas, ils pouvaient toujours se disputer. Ce genre d'activités leur convenait parfaitement pour apaiser leurs ennuis mutuels. Surtout qu'ils pouvaient relâcher la vigilance, les hommes de Tokugawa ne les suivraient jamais aussi loin hors de la vallée. Ne restait plus aux autres que d'en faire de même, il ne voulait pas avoir à consoler cette stupide femme.

Il y songeait tout en évaluant le lieu protégé des bourrasques où ils s'arrêtaient. Isanami était déjà en train de tirer la toile qu'elle utilisait pour dormir, la jetant sur la pierre trop froide. Saizô approuva d'ailleurs silencieusement cette initiative. Il se déchargea de son sac, fouillant l'intérieur à la recherche de cette viande séchée qu'il avait préparée au refuge en tirant quelques lapins matinaux. Il ne restait quasiment plus rien de leurs gourdes, une urgence qu'il faudrait finir par régler à un moment ou un autre. Mais les yeux de la jeune femme rivés sur le col, quelques mètres plus haut, ne dérogeaient pas à leur surveillance. De toute évidence, il aurait à s'en charger seul après leur maigre repas.

« S'il te plaît, tu peux me donner le… »

Isanami n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, le ninja d'Iga lui intima de se taire soudainement. Le visage fermé en une concentration soigneuse, il semblait évaluer un fait imprévu connu de lui seul. Elle ne ressentait rien de son côté, n'entendait ni ne percevait cette raison si ce n'est… Deux auras parurent s'étirer souplement dans l'espace, l'une plus affaiblie que l'autre. Toutefois le brun avait déjà bondi, lame dehors en direction de ces nouveaux venus impromptus.

« Saizô non ! » Hurla-t-elle, reconnaissant leurs identités tardivement.

Mais le brun n'était plus en mesure de stopper la course de son épée. Un fourreau surgi de nulle part parât net le mouvement mortel dans un écho dissonant. Yukimura se tenait de l'autre côté de sa longueur, le regard agressif, tenant d'une main ce sabre et de l'autre maintenant contre lui…

« Sasuke ! » S'écria Isanami en se précipitant auprès du garçon inanimé dans les bras de l'homme.

Le Commandant apparaissait chétif et souffrant, d'une pâleur extrême qui s'étendait sur son visage et rappelait l'absence de teintes des cadavres. Il présentait une quantité anormale de sang séché tachant ses vêtements, s'étendant sur toute l'épaisseur du tissu. Gorgeant principalement son abdomen où sa peau nue se dévoilait sous une large déchirure, exposant les restes humides d'une blessure aggravée qui aurait laissé n'importe quel autre homme vaincu. Jamais il n'avait paru si dangereusement affaibli dans l'étreinte de son Seigneur qui prenait tous les soins du monde à le porter.

« Que s'est-il passé ? S'alarma la jeune femme en posant précipitamment une paume sur la joue du ninja.

_Embuscade des Tokugawa. Lui répondit laconiquement Yukimura. Il va bien, Isanami. »

La prêtresse n'en semblait absolument pas convaincue. Sous ses doigts, la température corporelle du Commandant apparaissait dangereusement élevée. Elle pouvait entendre sa respiration sifflante, percevoir les spasmes qui le traversaient régulièrement. Il était dans un état plus que critique, aux portes même d'une hémorragie externe fatale. Il suffisait de constater la largeur de sa blessure au ventre qui s'enfonçait dans sa chair, il avait été transpercé de part en part. Littéralement.

« Il va mourir oui… » Chuchota-t-elle furieusement, constatant la pulsation diminuée de l'aura de Sasuke.

Ignorant cette affirmation révoltée, le dirigeant tendit son katana à Saizô qui l'en délesta. Ainsi libéré il rééquilibra sa prise sous les jambes et autour des épaules de sa charge, repoussant gentiment la main de la jeune femme. Il l'invita plutôt à observer, libérant largement la visibilité de l'abdomen du blessé en écartant les tissus récalcitrants.

« Regarde… »

La plaie s'étalait, profonde et purulente. Une masse de chair mutilée, gorgée de sang épais et d'autre fluide organique visqueux. S'ouvrant béatement dans la peau de neige, comme une erreur répugnante. Saizô fronça du nez devant ce spectacle. Mais son attention fut vite attirée par le mouvement qui semblait habiter cette blessure. Elle paraissait se tordre curieusement dans un sens puis dans un autre, lentement. Cherchant à se fondre sur elle-même, diminuant ainsi la distance aux bords pour tendre progressivement vers…

« Il est déjà en train de cicatriser… » Constata avec stupéfaction la prêtresse, se penchant sur le phénomène absolument irréaliste.

Dans son dos, le ninja d'Iga ne disciplinait pas mieux ses émotions. Ses yeux écarquillés ne lâchaient plus la mouvance hypnotique entièrement dédiée à sa tâche, alors qu'il tentait d'accepter les capacités hors-normes dont le garçon faisait preuve, jusque dans son inconscience. Depuis quand le Singe se jouait-il ainsi de la mort avec une telle aisance ? Allait-il vraiment oser se relever indemne de ce qui les aurait tous jetés au sol à sa place ? Pour le vaincre encore sans résistances, autant de fois qu'il oserait, lui, le défier de nouveau… Etait-il si haut, désormais, qu'il ne pouvait plus espérer valoir une quelconque concurrence en face ? Depuis quand ce macaque était-il tellement plus fort que lui ?

« Il s'est fait laminé. Jeta-il au corps inanimé, sans retenir sa rancœur. Encore.

_Saizô ! Protesta automatiquement Isanami.

_Je vais chercher de l'eau. Le Singe sera pas contre non plus. »

Le brun s'écarta d'eux aussitôt pour récupérer leurs diverses gourdes disséminées dans leurs affaires qu'il passa à sa ceinture. Il avait repéré assez rapidement la course libre d'un ruisseau d'altitude qui creusait la roche à quelques pas de là. Le chemin pour y parvenir serait suffisamment long pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir et de calmer la fureur glacée qui gelait ses veines. Sans qu'il ne puisse la contenir. Il se sentait jaloux et envieux, agacé, blessé dans son amour propre. Et stupide, par-dessus tout pour s'abandonner à de pareils enfantillages alors qu'un des leurs avait frôlé la mort de trop près.

La jeune prêtresse lui lança un regard peiné qu'il ignora résolument. Sasuke avait besoin de présence réconfortante à ses côtés pour se remettre, il valait mieux qu'elle demeure attentive à son état plutôt que de courir après un ninja capricieux comme lui. Il accorda néanmoins un bref mouvement de tête à Yukimura par pure politesse avant de s'éloigner prestement de leur refuge sans un mot.

Isanami suivit sa silhouette des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'obscurité environnante. Elle se sentait déchirée de ne pas accompagner son protecteur alors que celui-ci apparaissait aux prises avec ses esprits. Mais parfois un peu de solitude permettait justement de trouver son chemin et la surveillance de son frère de cœur restait une priorité. D'autant que les autres Braves devaient se présenter à leur tour, durant la nuit, au passage du col. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un soit là pour les accueillir et le dirigeant semblait épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que psychiquement.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs déposé Sasuke, délicatement, sur l'aspérité rocheuse où elle venait un peu plus tôt d'étendre sa toile de protection et il fouillait désormais leurs sacs en quête d'une couverture. Celle-ci trouvée, il entreprit alors d'y enrouler le garçon. Elle vint aussitôt l'aider en soulevant chaque membre du ninja avec précaution, prenant garde à ne pas aggraver son cas d'aucunes façons. Il fallait que ses conditions de récupération soient les plus optimales possibles. Le sommeil ferait le reste du travail.

A ses côtés, Yukimura continuait de surveiller l'état de son Commandant malgré la fatigue apparente qui creusait son visage. Il se concentra bientôt à trouver dans la sacoche médicinale du blessé de quoi alléger sa douleur, examinant chaque plante, chaque mixture attentivement. Finalement, il apparût se décider pour l'une d'entre elles à l'aspect visuel peut engageant. Du bout des doigts, il en porta alors une petite quantité à la bouche de Sasuke, ne s'inquiétant nullement de caresser aussi intimement les lèvres de l'inconscient sous l'attention d'Isanami qui se sentit rougir violement devant le geste impudique.

Elle se détourna, prétendant s'occuper à vérifier qu'aucunes présences ne se faisaient sentir au-delà du col de Satome. La nuit était si dense qu'elle n'y voyait pas plus loin qu'un bras et sûrement ne devait-elle pas apparaître des plus crédibles, mais l'excuse s'annonçait parfaite pour évacuer son malaise. Le sentiment d'être de trop auprès du ninja ne la lâchait plus et elle ne pouvait que constater le soin que Yukimura portait à endosser son rôle de protecteur. Jamais elle n'avait vu de pareilles émotions habiter le regard du dirigeant, splendides et vivaces.

« Comment avez-vous échappé à la chute, Saizô et toi ? » Demanda soudainement l'homme, occupé à étaler davantage l'onguent avec retenue.

Prise de cours par cette curiosité brutale, la prêtresse préféra ne pas se retourner vers lui ; cela serait trop tôt pour sa stabilité mentale. Sasuke avait beau avoir abordé franchement l'idée, se confiant enfin à elle d'une manière touchante, il existait un gouffre entre les songes et la réalité. Elle n'était pas tout à fait prête à voir Yukimura caresser son ninja d'un tel regard. Et encore moins à imaginer ce qui en découlerait lorsque ces deux crétins aveugles se décideraient l'un et l'autre à voir les choses en face et à accepter leur affection mutuelle.

« Saizô nous a caché dans un éboulement qui se situait juste en-dessous. Répondit-elle, stabilisant sa voix au maximum comme si la situation actuelle était des plus banales. Vous ne lui en voulez plus, alors ? »

Un silence éloquent fût son unique réponse. Ce n'était pas comme si le comportement de l'homme envers son Commandant pouvait prêter à confusion sur ce point. Ils s'étaient sans doute accorder du temps pour parler ensembles et elle saluait cette initiative. Sincèrement.

« Tant mieux, je n'aime pas lorsque vous êtes fâchés. »

Yukimura accorda un regard surpris au dos de la jeune femme. Celle-ci jouait nerveusement avec ses manches, osant à peine croire qu'elle se trouvait en train de sous-entendre une bénédiction pudique quant à la relation entre son supérieur et son frère de cœur. Cela en pleine nuit et en altitude extrême, l'un d'eux se vidant de son sang ; futile anecdote. Tout en se doutant très bien que le dirigeant ne saurait pas reconnaître sa démarche comme telle. Mais elle, savait. C'était le principal pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Elle voulait être là auprès d'eux.

Sasuke frissonna violemment, comme en écho à ses pensées. Immédiatement, leur Maître se pencha sur lui pour vérifier ses symptômes et l'avancée de sa guérison sous l'épaisseur confortable de la couverture.

Ne doutant plus que le garçon se trouvait entre des mains attentionnées, Isanami reporta plutôt son intérêt sur son dîner interrompu qu'elle espérait bien finir par consommer. Et certes, la viande séchée la considérait assez tristement, mais ils allaient devoir tous s'en contenter pour ce soir. Beaucoup de leurs provisions avait été perdues durant leur chute de la falaise, l'absence de villes à venir allait les obliger à trouver d'innovantes alternatives pour régler ce problème. Surtout qu'elle ne comptait pas mourir aussi atrocement que pourrait l'être de faim. Son ventre approuva d'un grondement offusqué.

A l'horizon des sommets balayés par les vents, rien ne se présentait encore. Elle continuait à jeter de fréquents coups d'œil aux troubles traits des façades rocheuses qui se perdaient dans l'obscurité, guettant le moindre mouvement, le moindre témoignage de vie palpitant aux creux de ces amas de pierre froide. Sage, autant qu'elle parvenait à le demeurer dans cette attente inquiète. Elle se répétait machinalement quelques assurances, de ces autres qui osaient la faire patienter : ils seraient bientôt tous réunis, ensembles. Comme il en allait toujours ainsi.

« Et vous deux… Aborda-t-elle finalement en retour, alors qu'elle se servait à pleines mains. Comment avez-vous échappé à la chute ?

_Tout le mérite revient à Sasuke, je n'ai pas pu être d'une grande aide. Reconnût le dirigeant.

_Je vous ai aperçus filer vers le sol… »

Sa phrase demeura en suspens, chargée encore de ces incertitudes passées dont le spectre ombragé faisait froid en elle. Ils ne se rendaient jamais compte, tous, à quel point elle pouvait s'inquiéter pour eux. Ils ne voyaient pas cette peur qui la minait constamment, et qui n'était jamais plus forte que maintenant. Alors qu'elle attendait, une nouvelle fois, qu'ils veuillent finalement bien se montrer et qu'elle puisse s'autoriser à respirer un peu.

« Sasuke est parvenu à stopper notre chute en accrochant la paroi. Nous sommes remontés ensuite.

_En escaladant ? » S'étonna aussitôt la jeune prêtresse.

Le dirigeant se contenta d'acquiescer. Il s'était occupé à délester son Commandant de sa veste qui se présentait en bien piteux état désormais, autant couverte de sang et de crasse. Le tissu clair s'était imprégné de l'odeur âpre de sueurs malades, irrémédiablement. Rien ne pourrait plus en être tiré, le garçon allait avoir l'obligation de la laisser derrière lui. Un fait qui n'irait pas le réjouir, loin de là. Lui-même s'attristait de voir ce témoignage de vie si mal en point, ce morceau de souvenir persistant.

Et n'était-ce pas ridicule en soi ? De s'oublier ainsi, à accorder quelques réflexions perdues au chevet de son protecteur qui avait manqué de disparaître quelques heures auparavant. Qu'était-ce donc ce matériel si vide de sens sans Sasuke pour le porter ? Les biens ne ramenaient jamais leurs morts, pleurer pour eux n'y changeait rien. Tout ne valait que miettes pour satisfaire l'appétit affectif de ceux qui restaient derrière. Des preuves d'amour imposées pour rendre l'absence plus tendre et naïve… Et la vérité demeurait. Sasuke mort, Sasuke inerte, si froidement déposé dans ses bras ; qu'aurait-il pu faire alors ? Prier les Dieux à l'erreur ?

Le malaise s'imposait dans sa gorge, douloureux tandis qu'il couvait du regard l'inconscient garçon. Il ne réalisait encore toute la gravité de ces récents événements. Il n'y parvenait pas, les faits perdaient de leur consistance sous ces pensées morbides qui apparaissaient si lointaines de la cruelle réalité. Non, il ne voyait plus désormais que la protection et l'assistance, dévorant la silhouette réconfortante des yeux. La présence indéniable qui chuchote en silence ; puisqu'il était là auprès d'eux. Auprès de lui.

Alors qu'il aurait pu être tellement ailleurs. Comment pouvait-il s'accorder encore ce titre honorable de samouraï si son sabre restait trop faible pour défendre ses convictions les plus profondes ? Quel Seigneur sacrifiait ses hommes en routine arrogante ? Qu'avait-il de plus qu'eux tous au final, si ce n'est une naissance anoblie ? Que possédait-il de si différent qui méritât une pareille attention de sa vie ? Il contemplait le visage du garçon et n'y trouvait rien. Rien qu'une plainte piteuse qui torturait son esprit alors qu'il s'interdisait tout mouvement inconvenu envers Sasuke.

Il voulait le toucher, sentir sa chaleur rassurante et la pulsation de son cœur bien vivant sous sa peau souple. Réconforter cet écho en lui, qui répétait sans cesse la perte qui pouvait être la sienne à tout instant. La vérité s'imposait à lui désormais : cela avait été les Tokugawa pour cette occasion mais son ninja passait son existence à se mettre en danger pour lui. Que ferait-il alors ? Il irait l'enfermer à Ueda loin de la folie des Hommes ? Par caprice, le laisser ainsi dépérir… Ou devait-il cesser d'oser vivre avec une telle inclinaison pour son protecteur ?

Il contint un rire amer à cette pensée. Il n'assumait rien, ni maintenant ni jamais. Il n'acceptait pas ce monde ne tenant plus qu'au profil troublant d'un gosse, qui s'affirmait sien soudainement. Une vaine illusion qui ne le ferait plus flancher. Jamais, il n'avait posé les yeux avec de pareils désirs sur celui qu'il avait recueilli enfant. Il ne pouvait pas… Et comment aurait-il seulement pu ? L'idée révoltait chaque fibre de son être. Cela n'irait pas plus loin, il se l'interdisait. Sa vie ne se passerait pas toute entière à demeurer tiraillé d'un extrême à l'autre perpétuellement, sans espoir de paix envers lui-même. Il était devenu plus _sage_ que ça.

« Dormez Monsieur. »

Isanami le fixait avec inquiétude, une main amicale exceptionnellement posée sur son épaule. Elle ne devait pas douter de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, autant physiquement que sur le plan mental. Son visage habituellement si retenu demeurait complètement à découvert. Habité par une lassitude évidente qui n'était pas pour rassurer la prêtresse.

« Je vais prendre le relais, ne vous inquiétez pas pour Sasuke. » Offrit-elle dans un mince sourire.

Il voulut bien protester sur le coup. Sans Saizô, la jeune femme allait se retrouver totalement seule à assurer sa protection et la leur. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi abandonnée à elle-même, encore moins alors qu'ils attendaient toujours les autres Braves.

« Remettons-nous tous sur pieds, d'accord ? » Proposa-t-elle, saisissant la nature de son hésitation.

Il dût reconnaître qu'elle marquait un point. Demain ne s'annonçait pas comme une journée des plus reposantes. Ils devaient avant tout s'éloigner de la zone du col pour espérer semer leurs poursuivants sur le chemin de la province de Torhu. Et maintenant qu'il était délesté de sa monture, il ne pouvait se permettre de ralentir leur progression commune pour cause de fatigue.

Vaincu par cette argumentation raisonnable, il prit la couverture que lui tendait Isanami pour trouver une aspérité rocheuse relativement confortable où s'installer. Puis après un instant d'hésitation cruelle, il se plaça finalement à proximité de Sasuke ; incapable de lutter contre l'envie de rester auprès de lui. Il pouvait bien se permettre ce geste de faiblesse, il n'y avait que la jeune prêtresse pour les voir. Qu'elle pour juger, il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Il ne vit d'ailleurs qu'un sourire attendri sur ses lèvres avant de fermer les yeux, pour sombrer enfin dans une somnolence salvatrice.

Trop tôt pour apercevoir alors la forme d'Akeba qui déchira le ciel nocturne, interpellant Isanami par sa forme assez inquiétante au premier abord. Elle ne reconnût que quelques instants plus tard le plumage de la chouette que Sasuke utilisait pour communiquer avec les autres Braves. Et si elle venait jusqu'à eux, peut-être que… ? L'espoir la poussa à partir à la rencontre de l'animal, en prenant garde à ne brusquer le sommeil encore fragile de Yukimura.

Imitant au mieux la posture du Commandant qu'elle avait pu observer plusieurs fois, elle tendit avec fermeté son bras accueillant. L'oiseau s'y posa avec une étonnante délicatesse, resserrant le moins possible ses serres froides sur sa peau. L'égratignure prévisible n'était pas douloureuse, son attention se porta plutôt sur le message qu'on y avait accroché et dont elle s'empara immédiatement.

« Avons plusieurs heures…de retard… Commença-t-elle de déchiffrer à voix haute. Avancez sans nous. »

Le message n'était pas signé pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité. Elle reconnaissait toutefois sans peine l'écriture familière de Rokurô pour l'avoir vu à de nombreuses reprises, sur des feuillets administratifs semés dans tout le château par Yukimura. Mais un point demeurait obscur.

« Nous… ? »

Akeba hulula en réponse, comme semblant confirmer cette information. La prêtresse se tourna alors son visage vers la chouette en quête de détails supplémentaires.

« Juzô ? Anastasia ? Proposa-t-elle, arborant un sourire ravi lorsque l'animal guida ses recherches. Ana ! Est-ce qu'ils vont bien tous les deux ? »

Certes, la plumeuse créature n'avait point de cou pour hocher la tête mais dans ses yeux elle pouvait lire aisément la vérité. La réconfortante couleur qu'elle y trouva fut suffisante à satisfaire ses exigences. Elle s'empressa ainsi à récompenser l'oiseau en lui donnant le reste de sa viande séchée, vite avalée. Ca n'avait pas d'importance, si les retrouvailles entre eux se trouvaient repoussées, elle se sentait respirer. En grandes goulées d'air frais qui libérèrent la raideur dans son estomac trop confortablement installée. Mise à part Juzô qui demeurait dans le silence, ils s'en étaient tous sortis.

« Tu peux leur signaler que le message a été transmis, Akeba ? »

La chouette sembla acquiescer généreusement, s'accordant le droit de mordiller affectueusement le bout de ses doigts avant de quitter son bras pour s'envoler dans l'espace infini des cieux en quelques courts battements. Elle la contempla un long instant s'éloigner, perdant rapidement sa trace dans la noirceur encre des hauteurs. Sasuke avait dû avoir l'excellente idée de l'envoyer chercher des survivants aux alentours ; elle tentait l'hypothèse.

Deux auras pénétrèrent alors dans son périmètre.

« Isanami !

_Saizô ! » Cria-t-elle aussitôt, reconnaissant la voix de son protecteur.

Le ninja d'Iga avançait posément dans sa direction, accompagné d'une silhouette qu'elle identifia sur l'instant. La nuit avait beau s'étendre sur les alentours, elle ne pouvait pas manquer la démarche énergique de Juzô qui semblait avoir conservé par miracle la plupart de ses encombrants souvenirs de Nataya durant la chute. Il apparaissait toujours aussi chargé de bagages et, surtout, parfaitement indemne.

Le soulagement fut tel qu'elle s'accorda le droit d'étreindre l'homme lorsqu'ils parvinrent finalement à sa hauteur. Une initiative qui déclencha sur le champ des protestations poussiéreuses de la part du maître du Fer. Le fait est qu'il ne s'empressa néanmoins pas de la repousser. Elle devinait clairement qu'il ne devait pas être mécontent de les retrouver entiers.

« Comment… ? Amorça-t-elle dans un premier élan sans oser pousser plus loin ses déductions.

_La montagne m'a sauvé. Nous sommes entrés en résonance. »

Si Saizô leva les yeux devant la grandiloquence de la réponse, Isanami l'accepta dans un sourire. Pour un samouraï comme l'était Juzô, l'expérience avait dû être des plus marquantes de se lier ainsi intimement à son élément dans un pareil lieu naturel. Suffisamment pour faire briller ses yeux d'une flamme nouvelle. Elle ne chercha pas à s'immiscer davantage sur ce sujet qui ne la regardait pas. L'urgence primait :

« Je viens tout juste de recevoir un message de la part de Rokurô et Ana par chouette ! »

Sa déclaration enthousiaste interpella aussitôt les deux hommes.

« Ils ne sont pas blessés ? S'inquiéta Saizô le premier.

_Non. Mais ils semblent être assez éloignés de nous. Ils veulent que nous continuions sans eux… Tiens. »

Le brun prit le morceau de papier qu'elle lui tendait pour le lire à son tour, Juzô en faisant de même par-dessus son épaule. Le message retint quelques secondes leurs attentions et sembla les rassurer eux aussi d'une manière plus pudique même si elle vit nettement leurs épaules se détendre.

« Saizô m'a dit que Yukimura-sama et Sasuke vous avaient rejoint ? Aborda leur aîné, levant la tête vers elle.

_Oui. Yukimura-san va bien mais Sasuke a été blessé.

_Gravement ?

_Assez. Reconnût-elle. Il est en train de se remettre. »

Ils la suivirent jusqu'au renfoncement rocheux où ils avaient établi leur camps provisoire, à l'abri des rafales de vent qui balayaient régulièrement les sommets et refroidissaient agréablement le climat ambiant. Le tableau qui y accueillit d'ailleurs leurs regards s'avéra des plus singuliers ; leur Seigneur s'était abandonné au sommeil pour de bon, enroulé dans sa couverture, semblant veiller même inconsciemment sur son jeune Commandant toujours inerte à ses côtés. L'image ravissait Isanami qui s'empressa de vérifier l'état de santé de Sasuke. Saizô et Juzô ne relevèrent pas, bien qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu leur Maître autant relâché. Le second vint plutôt au chevet du blessé s'enquérir de l'avancée de ses guérisons alors que le ninja d'Iga ne cherchait à s'approcher davantage.

Si la marche jusqu'au point d'eau avait pu lui permettre de clarifier sa colère ainsi que les raisons qui l'entretenaient ridiculement, une jalousie tenace serrait son ventre. Déjà, les couleurs sur le visage du garçon apparaissaient plus vives qu'il y a quelques minutes. Il n'avait même pas besoin de soulever la couverture qui le protégeait pour savoir que la plaie avait dû continuer à se résorber encore. Il allait vraiment marcher avec eux demain matin, ce con…

Cette constatation aurait dû le soulager, le rendre heureux. Alors, pourquoi ne l'était-il pas ? Quelles glaciales rancunes empêchaient son amitié de s'exprimer ? En quoi pouvait-il seulement assurer qu'il était un _ami_ de ce Singe ! Le mot tordait inconfortablement sa bouche, ne quittait plus son esprit depuis la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Isanami durant l'après-midi. Il ne serait jamais posé de pareilles inutiles questions par lui-même. Il se contentait de vivre comme tout le monde, de ressentir sans toujours chercher à mettre des mots sur ce qui le traversait. La relation qu'il entretenait avec l'autre abruti, et bien… Il ne perdait pas son temps à tenter de la définir. Elle se trouvait là, avec les autres. Point.

Est-ce qu'il était vraiment le meilleur ami du Singe ? Est-ce que ce crétin avait de tels mauvais goûts, au moins ? Il aurait voulu l'interroger, lire un indice dans ce visage immobile. Savoir si quelque chose existait derrière les échanges de regards meurtriers et les sermons interminables. Une miette d'attachement ? Peut-être un peu d'admiration réciproque ? L'idée sonnait curieusement. Se valorisait-il l'un et l'autre ? Avaient-ils un respect partagé ? Cette possibilité plus profonde que la simple rivalité…l'intimidait. Il y songeait à peine et pourtant…

Il se sentait subitement maladroit, honteux. Comment pouvait-il se comporter ainsi envers son… Son quoi au juste ? Le mot continuait à se dérober sous sa langue. Piquant et angoissant. Trop lourd en contenus incontrôlés. Ce titre-là, il ne l'avait jamais mérité auparavant. Il n'avait été que celui d'un homme assassiné, de sa propre main qui plus est. L'amitié n'avait de valeur entre deux outils. Ou peut-être cette notion n'était vraiment pas faite pour lui. Peut-être qu'il était juste parfaitement incapable d'en être digne.

Isanami attrapa une de ses mains pour la serrer brièvement entre ses doigts frêles. Lui, baissa la tête pour trouver son regard réconfortant, sombrer un peu dans sa tendresse salvatrice. Elle n'avait aucunement besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle tentait une fois encore de lui communiquer. Vers quel chemin elle essayait de le pousser. Elle était ce genre de femme, parfois.

« Crétine… » Lui susurra-t-il, tout en lui collant d'office une gourde d'eau dans les bras.

Les sourcils de la jeune prêtresse se froncèrent en révolte avortée. Levant haut le nez, elle détourna son attention du ninja d'Iga pour revenir auprès de Sasuke. Non sans toutefois, jeter un léger sourire envers son protecteur avant de se concentrer plus posément au nettoyage de la blessure du Commandant. Même si celle-ci apparaissait fortement réduite sous la chaleur des couvertures, elle tenait à limiter les risques autant que possible. Elle aurait toujours le temps de penser un peu plus à elle-même ensuite.

« Il ne reste quasiment rien de nos rations alimentaires. Remarqua alors Juzô en fouillant leurs sacs en quête de nourriture.

_Pour ce soir, vous pouvez prendre la viande séchée tous les deux. Répondit Isanami, essorant avec vigueur une serviette humide. Mais il va falloir s'approvisionner d'une manière ou d'une autre. Yukimura-san n'a rien avalé encore et Sasuke aura besoin d'énergie demain matin. Sans compter Rokurô et Ana. Ils devraient nous rejoindre et je ne pense pas qu'ils aient davantage sauvé quoi que ce soit.

_J'irai faire un tour dans les environs à l'aube. » Offrit Saizô.

Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas poursuivre leur route sans quelques assurances à ce sujet. D'autant plus avec un convalescent sur les bras. Si le Singe faisait preuve d'une incroyable capacité de régénération, il en demeurait un humain avec ses limites. Peut-être étaient-ils pressés de fuir les Tokugawa, mais ils n'iraient pas bien loin sans de quoi entretenir leur énergie physique. Surtout qu'ils ne savaient rien des futures pauses qu'ils feraient, elles ne seraient pas toutes propices à une chasse de dernière minute ni à une improvisation de cueillette. Isanami était intraitable le ventre vide, il ne voulait pas supporter ça une nouvelle fois.

« Tu voudras que je t'accompagne ? Proposa immédiatement Juzô. Nous ne serions pas trop de deux…

_Cela dépendra de l'état de ceux-là. »

Saizô pointa négligemment Sasuke et Yukimura du pouce.

« Le Vieux sait parfaitement se défendre, quand il sera réveillé, il pourra surveiller le Singe tout seul pendant que nous irons chercher de la nourriture. Mais pour finir cette nuit, nous allons devoir nous contenter d'être trois de garde. Affirma-t-il avant de se tourner vers la prêtresse. Isanami, tu vas dormir la première.

_Pourquoi moi ? S'insurgea-t-elle en se redressant.

_Tu sais très bien pourquoi. »

La jeune femme voulût protester sur le coup, assez vexée d'être constamment sous-estimée. Elle fût toutefois coupée dans sa démarche par un bâillement des plus traîtres si sonore qu'elle n'osa rien ajouter. Il aurait été particulièrement présomptueux de prétendre à l'endurance après pareille démonstration. Comme eux tous, elle accusait la journée haute en couleurs. Le sommeil ne lui avait jamais paru aussi tentateur.

« Je vais prendre le premier tour alors. Annonça Juzô alors qu'il donnait le reste de viande à Saizô.

_Tu es certain ? L'interrogea celui-ci en évaluant sa forme.

_Je peux attendre pour me reposer. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

_S'il y a le moindre problème…

_Je te réveillerai Saizô, je sais. Coupa leur aîné en acquiesçant. Les Tokugawa ne vont pas croire longtemps à ce simulacre de mort. »

Le ninja d'Iga partageait cette même impression. Si dans les premières heures, leurs ennemis avaient pu se laisser berner par la situation, ils finiraient bien par remarquer l'absence évidente de corps. Et, comme il était parfaitement illogique qu'ils rebroussent chemin, les autres en déduiraient forcément leur localisation actuelle. Après tout, seul le col de Satome permettait de quitter la vallée. Ils le savaient, tous.

« Une nouvelle confrontation sera inévitable. Conclut Juzô, résigné.

_On va mourir ?

_Va te coucher Isanami ! Au lieu de dire des bêtises… » S'énerva aussitôt Saizô.

La jeune prêtresse eut un soupir outré. S'emparant de couvertures supplémentaires, elle alla trouver le renfoncement le plus moelleux pour s'allonger dessus, enroulée dans des mètres de douceur protectrice. La nuit à la belle étoile n'était toujours pas son activité favorite, encore moins à une telle altitude et par des vents de cette ampleur. Chaque minute comptait sa cacophonie de grondements gutturaux qui lui donnaient l'impression qu'une créature étrange sommeillait parmi ces roches immenses, ronflant en écho sur les parois aux alentours. Elle imaginait jusqu'à son dos pointu, perdu entre les pointes naturelles, recouvert de forêts et de prairies dans lesquelles s'ébattaient des centaines de vies palpitantes…

« Dors. »

Saizô venait de lui jeter sa veste.

* * *

_Je dédie celui-ci à mon refroidi paternel, merci d'avoir inculqué la hargne dans ma chair.  
_

Partiels dans une semaine, lettres de recommandation professorales et autres paperasses pour prétendre grimper au bac+4.

Ai-je déjà dit à quel point je suis ravie d'être entourée par des soutiens indéfectibles qui croient en mon travail ? Cette année a été la plus monstrueuse de toutes : que le dépassement de soi est ardu d'autant plus sur le plan intellectuel. Je ne suis pourtant toujours pas fatiguée d'apprendre.

Ni de me taire, visiblement.

.

_Femme, sois un peu patiente. Je ne publie ce torchon que parce que tu l'aimes... La Force nous guide. ^^_

* * *

Brave10 et Brave10Spiral sont la propriété de Kairi Shimotsuki.  
**Cette fiction reprend le cours de l'histoire à partir du tome 3 de Brave10Spiral.**


	7. Résonance

**POURSUITE EN SOUS-SOL NOCTURNE**  
_Ten Braves and one Master_

* * *

**Marche Septième : Résonance. **

* * *

Un homme dans l'eau le fixait avec une cruelle incertitude.

En deux grandes orbites blanches outrageusement ouvertes sur des iris fauve, plantées sur un visage intimidé encore traumatisé par la proximité de la mort. Apparition aqueuse dans laquelle il reconnaissait ses propres traits brouillés en surface, déformés en un masque de singulier effroi. Sasuke fût si surpris par cette froide reproduction qu'il en recula même.

Le geste impulsif lui accorda une franche grimace et une tension douloureuse dans son abdomen. La plaie ne s'y trouvait plus que par une ombre épithéliale ; la cicatrice s'étendait de toute sa longueur, blanche et fraîchement formée. Toujours sensible aux mouvements brutaux, il ne s'agissait cependant que d'un prix dérisoire à payer pour sauver sa vie. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la perdre que cette fois.

_« Tu as vraiment une sale gueule tu sais ? »_

Il ne releva pas. Depuis son réveil, l'Autre ne semblait plus savoir se taire. Décochant ses remarques acides à la moindre occasion, comme frustrée d'avoir manqué de peu une mise sous silence définitive. Si elle en riait encore, il n'était pas si convaincu qu'elle ait été particulièrement ravie de le voir autant affaibli. Sans le support qu'il représentait pour elle, cette Voix révoltée ne valait rien. La situation qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux était le parfait rappel à l'ordre à ce sujet.

_« Ne me réduis pas à la hauteur de tes pieds, Connard ! _

_Toujours aussi puérile… » Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, continuant de laver son pantalon.

La crasse avait incrusté l'ensemble de ses habits en une pellicule persistante, mélange de sueur et de sang séché en surface ; collant jusqu'à sa peau. Le réveil dans ce cocon répugnant n'avait pas été…agréable. Du tout. Il n'avait pas même pris la peine de manger avant de se précipiter -autant qu'il en était capable- en direction de la rivière proche pour y laver ses vêtements et lui-même.

Il se retrouvait ainsi les hanches dans l'eau froide, à frotter énergiquement le tissu dans l'espoir naïf mais persistant de pouvoir récupérer de quoi s'habiller décemment pour la journée. Ne croyant toujours pas sa chance d'avoir pu survivre à ses blessures pour apprécier cette noble situation.

Il était vivant. L'évidente constatation n'avait jamais semblé aussi douce à son oreille. Il avait été plus fort que son ennemi, plus fort que la lame qui avait perforé par dizaines de fois son corps pour le jeter au sol. Une nuit plus tard, il marchait déjà. Et ses muscles pouvaient bien hurler un peu, rien n'empêchait Sasuke de respirer en rythme avec le Monde, retrouvant cette communion paisible avec les éléments, ses sens en éveil.

En quête de son habituelle stabilité mentale, mise à mal par la violence de son adversaire et le souffle chaud de la Mort sur son cou.

Muet d'admiration pour ses capacités de régénération fabuleuses qui offraient à son regard, le teint immaculé et tendre d'une peau complètement guérie au niveau de son épaule. Comme si, rien n'était arrivé à son omoplate désormais parfaitement fonctionnelle. Et il se doutait très bien qu'il en serait de même pour sa plaie à l'abdomen. Celle-ci ne serait bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

_« Si tu es si reconnaissant, embrasse-toi donc égoïste ! » _Cracha son occupante mentale.

Ca, il ne risquait pas de le faire, songea-t-il en contemplant nonchalamment son reflet peu flatteur. Il avait de meilleurs goûts que ce que l'eau pouvait bien oser lui présenter. Loin, très loin de ce profil infantile présentant plus de caractéristiques communes avec les crevettes que nulle autre forme d'esthétisme animal. Il n'avait rien du charme de ses pairs qui faisait se pâmer régulièrement de satisfaction les femmes d'Ueda. Si Saizô pouvait se permettre d'équilibrer sa jeunesse par une allure de prédateur en suspens, lui ne prétendait rien que l'épaisseur salvateur de son habituel uniforme. En attendant peut-être, de devenir enfin un homme. Ce qui tardait encore.

_« Tu seras un vieillard avant vu comme c'est parti… »_

Quoique, Isanami s'était proposée sincèrement pour l'aider à se laver ce matin.

_« Les gamins attirent les gamines ! »_

Il avait d'ailleurs cru que Saizô, justement, allait s'étouffer sur place d'indignation. Il était généreux, il s'était empressé de refuser son offre pour laisser le ninja d'Iga se calmer un peu même s'il avait été tenté de faire durer le suspens plus longtemps. Surtout que la proposition en elle-même ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela : homme ou femme, à son stade d'attirance la seconde option s'avérait presque plus confortable. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait imaginer se retrouver en pareille tenue devant qui que ce soit. Il en mourrait de honte.

Juzô s'était proposé à son tour pour le soutenir jusqu'à la rivière, mais il avait refusé aussi. Il songeait à cette comparaison humiliante qui viendrait forcément dans l'esprit de l'aîné comme elle viendrait à chacun dans une telle situation… L'idée le rendait malade. Secouait en lui une peur irraisonnée et absolue : non, il ne pouvait pas. Peu importait qu'il connaisse la personne plus ou moins intimement, cela serait même pire à ses yeux et plus cuisant encore.

_« Tapette. » _Le baptisa l'Autre.

C'était si douloureusement vrai qu'il s'accorda d'en rire un peu, toujours penché sur son nettoyage appliqué. L'eau autour de lui commençait à se teinter de saletés. Soupirant, il frotta plus fort encore. Tout en songeant à nouveau au déroulement chaotique de cette matinée. A ce soulagement sincère qui avait éclairé le visage de Yukimura lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. A la manière fuyante, dont le dirigeant s'était comporté envers lui toutefois. Au silence de nouveau si dur à percer entre eux, qu'ils n'avaient pu briser qu'en quelques rares mots.

Un pas en avant, trois en arrière comme chaque fois. Il ne restait déjà plus rien de leurs confidences d'hier, ni de leur timide réconciliation. Yukimura ne le détestait pas pour autant, il n'avait pas agi froidement avec lui de nouveau. Il s'était immédiatement inquiété de sa santé physique et de sa capacité à tenir l'effort. Il devait le reconnaître, que cette attention était un bonheur. Mais il le faisait, sans le regarder dans les yeux. Avec une culpabilité persistante qui durcissait ses traits. Qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

Que pouvait se reprocher son Maître à ce point ? Le seul qui avait manqué à son devoir avait été lui, au final. S'il s'était montré plus prudent depuis le début de ce voyage, les Tokugawa n'auraient pas eu autant de cartes en main qu'ils n'en possédaient actuellement. C'était sa propre défaillance qui l'avait conduit sur le jeu dangereux de la survie. Yukimura était bien trop brillant pour ne pas le comprendre et s'attribuer le rôle du coupable aveuglément.

Le problème venait forcément d'ailleurs. Tout en demeurant en relation avec lui puisque le dirigeant ne se comportait ainsi qu'en sa présence : il avait retrouvé son aisance habituelle dès qu'Isanami, Saizô ainsi que Juzô les avaient rejoints, ramenant de la nourriture pour leur voyage. Leur présence avait aussitôt allégé l'atmosphère, personne ne pouvait manquer cela. La jeune prêtresse lui avait même adressé un sourire amer de compassion, comprenant bien son dilemme.

_« Crise de la quarantaine… »_

Il n'avait jamais prétendu être le plus talentueux à saisir les pensées de son Maître. Mais depuis trop longtemps il avait cette impression de se noyer dans un océan d'incertitudes avec l'homme, il se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence. Yukimura le confinait à Ueda, l'envoyait sur une mission solo le lendemain, ordonnait qu'il soit du voyage le jour d'après, le détestait, tendait une main vers lui pour l'ignorer purement ensuite, et s'excusait sincèrement enfin, avant de le fuir encore en s'inquiétant néanmoins pour lui. Et tout cela, n'avait strictement aucun sens. Aucun !

Sauf sur un point : lui. C'était à chaque fois contre lui, il se comportait normalement avec les autres. Sasuke était visiblement le seul habilité à servir de défouloir aux revirements extrêmes de son Seigneur. Une réalité qui commençait à user lentement mais sûrement sa patience. Et il avait beau essayer de comprendre ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter un tel traitement de faveur, il ne trouvait aucunes réponses. Il finissait par croire qu'il payait pour quelqu'un d'autre contre lequel Yukimura ne pouvait exprimer son ressentiment.

_« Frappe-le ! Il a besoin d'être remis à sa place ce con ! »_

Il essaya de ne pas acquiescer à cette proposition tentante.

« De toutes façons, je n'aurai jamais le courage de faire quoi que ce soit… Reconnût-il à voix haute, résigné. Que je l'embrasse ou l'étrangle. »

Il était l'homme de l'extérieur qui lui avait tendu la main, rien ne pouvait effacer cela. Et s'il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un père, puisque ses parents étaient fourrures et hurlements à la Lune, il était celui qui l'avait fait se sentir nécessaire à quelqu'un pour la première fois. Il était celui qui l'avait sauvé de l'erreur, de lui-même. Une chance, _sa _chance d'aller plus loin et toujours plus haut. Une porte ouverte sur ce curieux monde des Hommes, que la formation de Koga ne lui avait pas appris. Là-bas, on avait entretenu ses pulsions les plus cruelles, son statut de bête sauvage usée comme un outil de guerre. Personne ne l'avait autorisé à se prétendre un être humain.

_« La vérité n'a pas changé mon Grand, au fond tu es tout pareil… _

_C'est faux. J'ai changé. Contra-t-il avec fermeté en essorant ses cheveux.

__Il ne te suffira pas de défendre un homme pour expier tous tes crimes. »_

Peut-être aurait-il baissé les yeux de culpabilité pour une telle remarque avant, en se punissant, sans indulgence aucune, pour cette nature défaillante qui était sienne depuis toujours. Mais il ne pouvait plus agir si légèrement, par peur d'être. C'était trop simple de s'empêcher de vivre pour ses actes impardonnables, la véritable difficulté était de se construire avec. Il assumait son passé et ses choix, qu'ils se soient avérés ainsi en douloureux échecs comme en triomphes.

« Ce n'est que la Justice des Hommes qui me condamne. La Nature a toujours été de mon côté.

__C'est ce que tu expliqueras à Yukimura quand il apprendra la vérité ? » _Claqua-t-elle en retour, perfide.

Sasuke était bien décidé à ce que cela ne survienne jamais. Il ne répèterait pas cette erreur qu'il avait commise avec le messager des Tokugawa. Il ne se laisserait pas démasquer à nouveau. Il tenait plus que tout à sa place à Ueda, sa place au sein des Dix. Sa place au côté de cet homme, sous ses couleurs et son symbole. Il était un Sanada, un peu lui aussi. Il en avait la preuve entre ses doigts : le toucher affirmé d'un tissu épais de teinte nuit.

Son Seigneur lui avait donné un de ses kimonos pour remplacer sa défunte veste. Un geste généreux qui avait consolé un peu l'état irrécupérable de sa favorite, que l'homme avait eu sans un mot de trop. Juste ce cadeau brodé aux Six Pièces familières qu'il avait tant de fois vu sur ce dos élégant. Il ne savait pas s'il en était vraiment digne, mais il était décidé à ne pas entacher cette charge de confiance.

Même si ces yeux-là ne voulaient plus le voir, pensa-t-il sombrement en passant le vêtement autour de ses épaules avec un soin infini. Le poids de l'ensemble s'avérait légèrement plus important que sa veste, il se devrait de le prendre en compte dans ses futurs déplacements. Sans compter la restreinte importante qui se ressentait aux épaules, il ne pourrait décemment pas le refermer complètement. Il le laissa entrouvert, ne rassemblant les pans qu'au niveau du nœud à la taille. Il appréciait toutefois particulièrement la fluidité des manches et les jonctions importantes réalisées en une résille souple, propice aux gestes rapides. L'odeur de Yukimura surtout, qui s'y trouvait incrustée discrètement…

_« Tu es pitoyable. » _

Il ne tenta pas de répondre, le nez enfouit dans le drapé couleur bleu nuit. Ses cinq sens se saoulant de ces informations de toutes natures que transportait l'objet à profusion. Recueillant des spectres fuyants de son véritable possesseur, des murmures de souvenirs perdus dans ces plis. Il se rappelait très bien n'avoir vu son Maître habillé de l'étoffe que trop rarement. Le reflet actuel que lui renvoyait l'eau ne valait pas une poussière de l'image affolante qui lui venait en tête.

_« Faut vraiment que tu te décides à baiser… _

_Votre élégance est sans rivale, mon Amie. »

Il l'entendit gronder dans son esprit devant l'appellation cordiale. Souriant de satisfaction de l'avoir ainsi mouchée pour une fois, il reprit la route du campement proche, appréciant le confort de ses vêtements encore humides sous un soleil déjà percutant à cette heure du matin. De toute évidence la météo n'était pas d'humeur à les épargner au cours de ce voyage. Des températures aussi élevées n'avaient rien de normal en ce mois de mi-printemps. Au moins Saizô avait-il désormais une parfaite excuse pour changer de vêtements autant que le réclamait son sens de fashion victime.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas à suivre le mouvement de son côté, il accusait parfaitement la sèche aridité de l'air ambiant depuis son inconscience au refuge et le développement de ses capacités corporelles. Il avait l'impression que son rythme biologique s'adaptait aux contraintes de son environnement, apprenant de ses expériences pour ralentir ou accélérer selon les besoins. Lui permettant de réclamer moins d'énergie dans ses efforts et de produire moins de pertes globales dans la journée ; diminuant assez drastiquement ses nécessités en alimentation et en eau.

Au final, c'était tout son être qui avait muté en une forme supérieure de performances en une nuit. Il avait développé des capteurs d'une sensibilité éblouissante qui lui fournissaient en temps réel une épaisseur d'informations sans pareille. Une évolution indéniable qui lui avait permis de pouvoir se lier encore plus avec le Monde qui l'entourait et la Forêt. Sans compter maintenant, son corps qui régulait ses processus naturels pour optimiser au mieux ses capacités. Avec un tel foisonnement de possibilités, il n'imaginait même pas les limites vers lesquelles un entraînement intensif pouvait dangereusement le pousser. L'idée ne le lâchait plus depuis et il s'impatientait déjà de rentrer à Ueda pour cela.

_« Tu as un petit quelque chose d'effrayant, je dois reconnaître…_

_De ta part c'est franchement inquiétant comme commentaire. Releva-t-il.

__Si tu savais… »_

Non, justement il ne savait pas. Qui était-elle ? D'où venait-elle ? Pourquoi lui ? Ces trois questions-ci demeuraient sans aucune réponse ni même hypothèses tentées à ce stade. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si il avait vraiment eu le temps nécessaire pour y réfléchir au calme. Et les quelques instants qu'il avait pu avoir un peu à lui s'étaient davantage tournés sur le déchiffrage du comportement de son Seigneur que sa propre personne transformée et habitée par une présence envahissante.

Quelque chose en lui continuait de le persuader qu'il ne s'agissait absolument pas d'une part de son inconscience trop longuement réprimée, ni une pulsion amorale qu'il n'assumerait pas. Il avait ce ressenti de corps étranger dans sa tête, persistant. Cependant, la Voix appelait aussi des échos distordus en lui soufflant des esquisses mémorielles dont il ne se rappelait plus. Elle sonnait familière à son âme. Comment cela était-il seulement possible ?

Percevant ses pensées, celle-ci se mit à rire clairement. Elle semblait ravie de le voir peiner à ce point à la définir. Sasuke préféra la laissa librement se moquer, c'était toujours un peu plus de calme assuré après.

Il ne tenait pas à l'entendre jacasser constamment tout le long de la matinée, il avait d'autres prévisions plus importantes. Dont le fait de profiter qu'Anastasia et Rokurô ne les aient pas encore rejoints pour essayer au moins d'attraper l'attention volatile de quelqu'un…

_« Ca va pas être franchement difficile vu le cul que te fait ce kimono. »_

La remarque un brin trop directe le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Je n'envisageais pas les choses comme ça ! » Protesta-t-il misérablement.

Avant de se taire en remarquant la proximité actuelle du campement, il ne tenait pas à alimenter les mauvaises rumeurs sur son compte. Yukimura devait rester le seul à savoir pour la Voix, et c'était déjà un de trop à son goût. Il savait parfaitement comment réagiraient les autres. Isanami s'inquiéterait énormément, le gavant de questions sur sa stabilité mentale. Saizô n'y croirait pas vraiment et trouverait un nouveau sujet à la provocation. Juzô n'oserait plus jamais lui faire confiance et passerait son temps à le surveiller. Quant aux deux autres, il avait baissé terriblement dans l'estime d'Ana suite à ses aveux, alors il n'imaginait même pas… Homosexuel et schizophrène, ça commençait à faire beaucoup de tares pour une paire de pieds. Et Rokurô ne serait pas plus conciliant sur la question de la sécurité de leur Seigneur par-rapport à un Commandant qui ferait la conversation à une présence dans sa tête.

La discrétion restait vraiment l'option la plus sage qui soit. D'autant que ses nouvelles capacités hors normes n'avaient échappé à personne avec les événements d'hier. Il n'avait eu aucun commentaire lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, ni des Braves, ni de Yukimura mais il était évident qu'un homme normal ne pouvait survivre à une blessure de cette ampleur. Ils connaissaient tous très bien les limites d'un corps. La guérison dont il avait fait preuve était non seulement des plus extrêmes, mais elle avait été rapide. Très rapide. Il n'était pas naïf, il avait bien senti dans le regard de Saizô ce matin une froideur certaine.

_« C'est plutôt l'humiliation physique d'hier après-midi qui passe pas ! »_ Claironna l'Autre.

Si c'était vraiment le cas, il était déçu que le ninja d'Iga s'arrête à ce stade. Surtout qu'il ne manquait absolument pas de ressources pour lui démontrer efficacement qui d'eux deux était le plus fort. Sincèrement lui n'avait même pas besoin de cela pour connaître la réponse. Ce n'était pas une transformation inexpliquée qui pouvait rattraper complètement des incapacités initiales, il ne pouvait pas lutter conte le véritable talent brute et latent. Le brun allait s'en remettre et devenir encore plus fort, comme toujours. Protéger leur amie blonde le poussait chaque fois plus loin dans ses retranchements.

Il soupira, assez jaloux de ce fait.

« Sasuke ! »

Il leva une main pour répondre aux signes joyeux que lui adressaient déjà Isanami en se précipitant à sa hauteur. Visiblement celle-ci s'inquiétait toujours de le voir perdre conscience brutalement dans un recoin de verdure ou un autre. Il avait beau tenter de la rassurer en cavalant le plus légèrement possible, elle ne se laissait nullement impressionner. La première chose qu'elle fit d'ailleurs fût de prendre la température à son front, collant une de ses paumes sévères et maternelles dessus. Souriant d'amusement il se laissa faire, assez sage pour ne pas oser protester.

« Je vais bien. Affirma-t-il toutefois.

_Ca, c'est à moi de décider ! » Répliqua la jeune femme aussitôt, en posant un index audacieux sur la largeur de sa cicatrice enflammée.

Il ne put contenir un grondement douloureux qui la fit pousser une exclamation de triomphe.

« Tu vois ! Tu en fais beaucoup trop…

__Mais oui tu en fais beaucoup trop Sasuke ! » _S'empressa de renchérir l'Autre au passage.

Je te hais toujours, lui signala-t-il en pensées alors que Isanami estimait maintenant son changement de tenue. Elle allât jusqu'à le faire tourner sur lui-même pour apprécier dans toute sa circularité ce nouveau Commandant des Sanada, redressant le nœud de sa taille d'une main experte et l'ouverture de son col avant de sembler vraiment satisfaite de l'ensemble.

« La couleur te va bien.

_Merci. Marmonna-t-il, essayant de lutter contre une irrépressible envie de fuir dans un arbre proche.

_Il y en a un qui ne va pas être très concentré sur le paysage… » Ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire complice.

N'osant rien dire à ce sujet qui lui paraissait puéril, il préféra plutôt l'entraîner vers le campement où se trouvaient les autres. Juzô et Saizô s'activaient visiblement à préparer leurs approvisionnements, bouclant au maximum chaque bagage de nourriture, d'eau et d'armes. Les deux hommes s'organisaient parfaitement ensembles, répartissant au mieux le poids des affaires de chacun. Yukimura à leurs côtés n'était pas en reste, il se confectionnait des semblants de sandales de marche à partir d'une de leurs couvertures. Le tissu épais était découpé en bandes dont il entourait ses chevilles, liant fermement ses habituelles semelles à ses pieds. L'idée était ingénieuse alors qu'il allait devoir se passer de monture jusqu'à Torhu.

A leur approche, Juzô fut le premier à lever les yeux vers eux. Son attention se porta aussitôt à faire un bilan visuel de l'état physique de Sasuke qui sembla le rassurer sur les capacités disponibles du ninja. Il les accueillit d'un bref hochement de tête tout en poursuivant avec rigueur ses tâches. La mission passait avant tout, releva le Commandant dans un sourire, amusé par ce comportement strict qui sciait tellement bien au manipulateur du Fer.

« Hé le Singe… ! L'interpella alors Saizô, qui venait à son tour de remarquer sa présence. C'est pas en roulant un cadavre dans de la soie qu'on en fait autre chose que ce qu'il est vraiment, tu sais ? »

La pique ajustée atteignit parfaitement sa cible. Sasuke se tourna immédiatement vers le ninja d'Iga, le foudroyant du regard sans masquer son agacement. Tenté un instant de régler physiquement l'altercation, il se contint de céder à ce plaisir capricieux. C'était trop facile d'accorder autant de pouvoir au brun que celui de saccager son humeur et sa journée.

« Tu parles de ta tête, c'est cela ? » Préféra-t-il répondre plutôt, tapotant le crâne du brun légèrement.

Un gloussement mal contenu de la part d'Isanami termina d'achever l'amour propre de Saizô. Il resta muet de fureur, repoussant sèchement la main de son homologue pour se détourner d'eux, prétendant avoir plus intéressant à régler que de les écouter. Nullement vexé par cette réaction, Sasuke s'attela plutôt à gérer ses propres affaires, attrapant au passage sa sacoche pour vérifier que le principal s'y trouvait toujours. Ses plantes avaient souffert assez durement de la chute et de son utilisation personnelle.

Ennuyé par ce fait, il leva les yeux un instant pour attraper la silhouette fort affairée de Yukimura qui se tenait à quelques pas. Ne s'autorisant pas cette dérive évidente qui lui tendait doucereusement les bras, il reporta son attention sur son inventaire, absolument inconscient que le regard de son Seigneur ne le quittait que trop rarement depuis son arrivée. Aussi aiguisés soient ses cinq sens, un Homme ne pouvait décemment pas voir ce en quoi il ne croyait pas. Il n'y avait que Isanami pour remarquer ce genre de choses ; elle rejoignit d'ailleurs le principal concerné qui s'affairait à replacer ses lames dissimulées dans les plis de son vêtement. Dévoilant par intermittence l'esquisse d'un corps bâti par d'indécents efforts.

Hypnotisé par ce rituel dont elle ne pouvait être la spectatrice que trop peu de fois même avec Saizô, la jeune prêtresse posa ses bagages à ses pieds pour observer les gestes précis du ninja alors qu'il classait ses lames par taille et finesse. Choisissant sans hésitation où chacune d'entre elles devait être placée pour glisser une à une les pointes dangereuses dans des emplacements prévus à cet effet. Bardant ainsi la totalité de son corps d'appels au meurtre en une armure aussi discrète que mortelle. Il y avait là une curiosité doucereuse à vouloir toucher pour sentir le fer glacial sous les tissus.

Elle s'autorisa à poser une main retenue sur le bras du ninja, prenant soin de ne pas insister plus que nécessaire le contact dans sa démarche. Et s'il fût un instant étonné par l'approche soudaine, Sasuke comprit bien vite pourquoi ; tendant son poignet en jouant sincèrement le jeu. S'amusant de l'exploration intimidée de la jeune femme qui ne manquait pas de lui jeter quelques coups d'œil avant chaque progrès inconvenant. Elle s'attarda ainsi sur les formes métalliques apparentes, imaginant leur piquante utilité et comment il s'en délestait au cours des combats. Consciente aussi que le regard furieux de Saizô ne la quittait plus depuis, elle retira bientôt ses doigts de l'arsenal ambulant. Il valait mieux ne pas trop attiser les flammes. Sasuke n'avait pas à essuyer les écarts rageurs de son protecteur jaloux.

« Alors cette escalade dantesque ? Préféra-t-elle plutôt aborder. Yukimura-san m'a évoqué tes prouesses… »

Quelques mots qui suffirent à teinter de vigoureuses plaques rouges le visage du garçon, paraissant amener à son regard soudain distrait le spectre envahissant d'images généreuses, lourdes de sens et saveurs qui martelaient sa mémoire avec une précision cruelle. Il ressentait encore cette douloureuse proximité avec cet autre tant désiré en une torture délicieuse…

« Rien d'important. Rétorqua-t-il abruptement à l'encontre de la curiosité de la jeune femme.

_Vraiment ? » Insista-t-elle aussitôt, peu convaincue.

Il s'empressa de chasser d'un geste distrait ses soupçons. Il était absolument inutile de tenir une telle discussion à pareille portée de l'attention des autres. Isanami abordait bien trop légèrement le sujet, elle ne comprenait pas que son comportement excessif lui tirait des sueurs froides, à lui. Il n'imaginait même pas si Saizô était suffisamment revanchard pour attraper la vérité et la divulguer ; pire ! Si Yukimura lui-même avait l'opportunité dangereuse de comprendre. Sans doute serait-il alors temps pour le Commandant de songer à son retrait définitif dans la poussière d'honneur qui lui resterait. Il ne pourrait pas vivre avec cette suffocante honte pour compagnon éternel.

« C'a été long au moins ce petit instant pas important ? Susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

_Plusieurs heures.

_Ouh… Plusieurs heures en tête à tête avec un beau brun futur quarantenaire. »

Un rire amusé secoua la jeune femme, alors que Sasuke replongeait sur le champ dans le rangement de ses affaires plus écarlate que jamais. Elle en voyait même la couleur pointer jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles. Significatrice comme à chaque fois.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas lui dire au moins ? Poursuivit-elle tout en lui tendant une partie de sa charge.

Cette question lui sembla si vaine sur l'instant qu'il n'en comprit pas le sens dans un premier temps. Il fallût à son esprit bien plusieurs secondes pour se ressaisir et réagir en un grondement de gorge indigné.

« Jamais ! Lâcha-t-il assez férocement.

_Et pourquoi pas ? » S'étonna sincèrement Isanami.

Parce que rien de tout cela n'était acceptable ; la réponse apparaissait si évidente qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de la formuler à haute voix. La jeune prêtresse n'était pas naïve au point de ne pas saisir toute la nature de son malaise à ce sujet. Il y avait les rêves sans avenir ni consistance et la froide réalité : il n'existait que pour protéger son Seigneur et porter ses couleurs. Le reste se tairait au fond de son âme, rien de sain ne pourrait songer à en naître. Ils étaient des hommes, bon sang ! De rangs et d'époques différents. Qu'avaient-ils seulement en commun à partager ? Ils se retrouvaient à bégayer à chaque conversation, incertains d'avoir vraiment quelque chose à se dire ! Et maintenant que Yukimura semblait incapable de supporter sa présence à nouveau,… Maintenant il ne savait plus où gratter un peu de courage pour accepter de disparaître encore à son regard.

« Je vous trouve définitivement bien joyeux pour des gamins qui ont les Tokugawa aux trousses… »

Terminant de boucler ses affaires, Sasuke leva les yeux sur Saizô qui les avait rejoints, prêt à repartir. Le ninja d'Iga s'était chargé intelligemment de ses biens, répartissant le poids des vivres pour conserver une allure ample et rapide. L'acte en lui-même puait l'habitude, il fallait le reconnaître.

« Tu es tout autant concerné. » Rétorqua calmement le Commandant.

Il était peut-être temps pour Saizô de comprendre qu'il n'était en rien intéressé par leur amie blonde de cette manière-là. Il saturait de devoir essuyer la jalousie de son homologue sur ce terrain glissant. Isanami comptait pour lui comme une sœur prévenante. Les démonstrations d'affection qu'il s'accordait envers elle, aussi rares soient-elles, ne transportaient aucuns sous-entendus malvenus. Jamais il ne se serait permis de se mettre ainsi entre eux deux.

« Quant aux Tokugawa, ils n'attaqueront sûrement pas avant le lendemain. Reprit-il, occupé à ajouter l'eau à ses bagages. Si une menace doit survenir, elle aura lieu le dernier jour.

_Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? » S'étonna Saizô.

Au moins le ninja avait-il abandonné la consonance sarcastique dans ses paroles.

« De toutes les confrontations que nous avons pu avoir, ils sont ressortis perdants et affaiblis à chaque fois. S'ils tentent le tout pour le tout avant que nous n'arrivions à Torhu, ils prendront le temps de s'y préparer.

_D'autant plus qu'ils ont perdu une partie de leurs membres. » Ajouta Yukimura à sa suite.

Leur Seigneur semblait désormais apprêté à la longue marche qui s'annonçait à eux. Il s'était délesté de ses effets personnels les plus encombrants, ne conservant pour seul compagnon que le tranchant de son katana à la ceinture de son kimono. Arborant ainsi l'aspect le plus banal d'un voyageur de passage, doté d'un charisme malgré tout indéniable sous le rebord appuyé de son chapeau de paille. Aux côtés de cet homme, Sasuke se sentait chaque fois petit. Misérable.

« Comment ça ?

_J'en ai éliminé deux d'entre eux lors de notre dernière rencontre. Les informa froidement leur dirigeant. Ils n'ont plus aucun meneur, ni de soutien arrière.

_Vous… ? » Amorça aussitôt Juzô.

Leur aîné contint ses paroles de justesse. Honteux et pourtant loin d'être le seul à être abasourdi par cette aubaine incongrue de la part de celui qu'ils devaient tous défendre. Yukimura n'avait encore jamais tiré son sabre pour assurer sa vie, même dans les situations les plus périlleuses qui soient. Il avait persisté à avoir confiance en eux, conservant chaque fois sa fierté au fourreau ; en un sage retrait. Il semblait inconcevable de sa part qu'il ait été réduit à cette décision ultime pour se débarrasser de ses ennemis.

Le manipulateur du Fer posa un regard sévère sur Sasuke. Le Commandant se trouvait auprès de leur Maître lors des derniers événements. C'était à lui que revenait la charge d'assurer la protection de l'homme, jusqu'à y abandonner son existence si cela s'avérait nécessaire. A quel point avait-il failli pour que Yukimura doive combattre par lui-même ? Il le décevait dans tous les cas.

Et le garçon sembla bien le comprendre, il baissa les yeux au sol. Conscient que sa faiblesse face aux Tokugawa avait obligé son Seigneur a un geste d'une rareté extrême.

_« N'empêche que c'est certainement pour défendre tes fesses qu'il l'a fait… » _Affirma soudain l'Autre.

Sasuke repoussa aussitôt cette hypothèse d'un vulgaire égocentrisme. Lorsqu'un protecteur tombait au combat, son protégé n'avait rien d'autre à se soucier que le salut de son âme. Un ninja déficient et fragile n'avait pas à être sauvé par celui qu'il servait. Il n'existait pas de plus grand déshonneur et aucuns samouraïs dignes de leur nom n'auraient jamais emprunté cette voie illogique.

_« Comment expliques-tu ta survie alors ? _Le sermonna t-elle. _Tu t'es relevé, toi-même et tu as marché jusqu'à Satome peut-être ? »_

Cela n'avait pas de sens ; il le jeta au fond de son esprit. Yukimura avait dû vaincre le Messager et sa partenaire, se rendre compte que lui était toujours vivant malgré tout et dans un élan de générosité qui était si grand de sa part, il avait décidé de le ramener quand même. Sûrement parce qu'à ce stade, il n'avait aussi que lui pour assurer sa protection. Même s'il n'était qu'un résidu de Commandant, incapable d'assumer ses devoirs les plus primaires. C'était toujours un peu mieux que rien, finalement.

_« Ou il a eu la peur de sa vie quand tu es tombé… Reconnais-le que ce serait plaisant ! »_

Un grondement irrité lui échappa devant les insistances de la Voix. Il ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi elle tenait autant à l'encourager à ses vices. Elle avait été réclamer dès la première occasion venue, qu'il égorge Yukimura, et maintenant elle jouait les marieuses peu recommandées et peu recommandables ? Se baladant d'un côté et d'un autre comme un juge facétieux et trop bavard. Il n'y trouvait aucun sens et que cela pouvait bien l'agacer !

« Sasuke ? »

Le chuchotement inquiet d'Isanami rappela brutalement le garçon à la réalité. Saisissant rapidement que ses volatiles humeurs mentales n'avaient échappé à personne, ainsi que son absence momentanée de la conversation, il se reprit. Le masque arboré contenant au mieux un rougissement de s'être rendu la cible des attentions de tous, Yukimura y compris ; qui ne devait pas manquer de savoir avec qui il s'entretenait en cet instant. Il flancha à peine sous le regard lourd et entendu de son Maître.

« Je disais donc… Reprit alors Juzô avec patience.

__Oups oui…_ Chuchota l'Autre en échos.

_Il faut absolument que Rokurô et Anastasia nous rejoignent avant que les Tokugawa ne décident d'attaquer avec des renforts. Nous serons débordés sinon.

_Ils n'en auront pas besoin. Lâcha-t-il distraitement. De renforts… »

Leur aîné marqua une pause étonnée de sa participation orale volontaire. Sasuke devait lui-même ne pas nier que l'exercice s'avérait un peu étrange. Pour autant il n'était pas inconfortable de dépasser le statut du simple receveur d'ordres servile et sans avis émis. Surtout sur un sujet pour lequel il _savait_ davantage que les autres, se taire ne mènerait nulle part.

« Le Messager va revenir, encore une fois. Affirma-t-il clairement. Je ne serai pas étonné qu'ils se présentent à nous, tous les quatre.

_Il ne respirait plus cette fois. J'en suis certain, j'ai pris le temps de vérifier. »

Soutenant l'attention de son Seigneur sans ciller, Sasuke nia d'un mouvement de tête.

« Il ne respirait plus non plus quand je l'ai tué une première fois. Et pourtant il était bien vivant quand il nous a fait face par la suite. Il reviendra encore.

_Mais comment… ? »

Un silence inquiet accueilli l'incertitude de Yukimura. Tous les Braves n'avaient pas croisé le fer avec le meneur mystérieux des Tokugawa, mais ils avaient eu, chacun, l'occasion de comprendre toute la force du personnage et ses aptitudes insoupçonnées. Saizô se rappelait toujours de la manière odieuse dont l'homme avait repoussé ses attaques à Ueda. Il releva :

« J'ai senti dès le départ quelque chose de différent avec ce type.

_Ce doit être sa capacité spéciale de pouvoir revenir…_ainsi_. » Marmonna Isanami dans un frisson d'horreur.

Les revenants n'appartenaient pas au cycle naturel de la Vie. Il était amorale pour la jeune prêtresse de croire que ces mythes fantasmés, ces poussières de légendes tordues puissent ainsi s'inscrire comme des témoignages de pouvoir. Il n'y avait pas de victoire face à la Mort ; et les Dieux ne pouvaient accepter pareil outrage à leur monde. L'ignominie demeurait trop terrible pour exister. Elle le lisait tout aussi bien dans les yeux des autres qui concevaient le même dégoût qu'elle envers la chose.

« J'ai cru aussi un moment qu'il s'agissait de cela. Reprit Sasuke. Mais la clé du phénomène n'est pas lui. »

Conscient que la concentration de tous ne reposait plus que sur sa personne, le garçon s'autorisa un instant de flottement pour se reprendre. Une inspiration et il se lança, ignorant au mieux son élan persistant de timidité qui lui soufflait de cesser de passer pour un imbécile.

« Je l'ai compris quand elle est venue l'aider.

_Elle ? Releva Saizô le premier.

_Celle qui l'accompagnait lorsque nous nous sommes battus dans la forêt. » Précisa t-il, se tournant vers son Maître dans l'espoir de le voir réagir.

Il fût récompensé par une lueur de compréhension qui éclaira bientôt le visage de Yukimura. Celui-ci se frotta alors les tempes, soucieux, avant de venir compléter ses propos :

« Une femme, capable d'une manière ou d'une autre de contrôler le temps, se trouvait avec le Messager. La gradation de notre situation lui est due : elle est parvenue à nous figer temporairement.

_Elle a gelé le temps ? S'exclama Isanami, stupéfaite.

_Oui. » Confirma Sasuke.

Les Braves réduits en nombre, accusaient le coup. Aucun d'eux ne se souvenait avoir eu à combattre contre un ennemi doué d'un tel don de la nature. Ils avaient connu des adversaires aux talents redoutables, vaincu des détenteurs de techniques indomptables. Mais celle qui semblait se dresser devant eux installait le déséquilibre le plus défavorable qui soit. Il ne s'agissait plus de lutter contre un égal humain, fait de chair et d'os, mais contre une des notions les plus fondamentales du monde…

« Je crois qu'elle parvient à le ramener, chaque fois, dans un état temporel antérieur. Continua froidement le Commandant. Ce qui nous donne l'impression qu'il ressuscite.

_Et ce qui veut dire qu'elle peut tous les ramener de la même manière indéfiniment. »

Sasuke hocha la tête à cette déduction intelligente de Juzô.

« Je l'ai pourtant tuée, elle aussi. Contra Yukimura. A moins qu'elle n'ait pu user de son pouvoir avant ?

_Si elle peut contrôler le temps à son caprice, ce n'est pas un sabre qui va avoir raison d'elle. » Releva Saizô.

Isanami en doutait elle aussi. La jeune femme tremblait déjà des confrontations à venir. Ils n'étaient déjà que six aux côtés du dirigeant, et aucun d'eux ne présentait une capacité de l'ampleur de la maîtrise du temps. A vrai dire, rien ne semblait en mesure de jouer dans une arène de cette monstruosité. Il n'était plus tant étonnant que Sasuke ait été aussi gravement blessé face à une telle adversaire. Elle faisait avorter toute opposition qui soit.

Saizô la tira de ses pensées morbides, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule pour la presser légèrement. Une initiative rare de ce garçon qui apporta un peu de consolation à son cœur. Après tout, son protecteur n'avait jamais failli à défier leurs ennemis jusqu'à maintenant. Cet obstacle qui s'annonçait serait l'occasion parfaite de devenir plus fort encore. Pour lui. Pour elle. Et peut-être pourraient-ils un jour… Peut-être pourraient-ils un jour l'être suffisamment pour se tenir la main, l'un auprès de l'autre.

« Marchons. Offrit-elle à tous dans un sourire vain. Le jour passe. »

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

« Je ne vois que trop peu de voyageurs traverser ces terres. Ici vous êtes bien loin d'Ueda… »

Sasuke acquiesça à ses propos :

« Mon Maître est en déplacement.

_C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, oui. » Répliqua la vieille femme dans un rire contenu et chevrotant.

Le Commandant ne songea même pas à s'en vexer, conscient que le caractère de leur hôte semblait des plus vifs et piquants. D'autant qu'il lui était reconnaissant pour son hospitalité et la manière chaleureuse dont elle les avait tous accueillis dans son humble masure alors que la fin de journée s'étendait aux horizons. Elle leur épargnait une nuit à la belle étoile, couverte par les jérémiades capricieuses d'Isanami qui détestait particulièrement dormir au milieu des herbes.

La bicoque tordue sur elle-même leur avait paru dans un premier temps le fruit d'une imagination un peu trop débordante, en un spectre collectif éthéré qui se dressait dans le nulle part. Et si sa pierre semblait dure, elle n'invitait pas pour autant à la saine curiosité. C'était la jeune prêtresse qui n'avait pas manqué de les traîner à ses abords, s'invitant gracieusement chez l'habitante sans marquer une quelconque inquiétude quant aux formes anonymement pendues aux rebords du toit en pendules dérangeants. La blonde naïve ne voyait jamais ce genre de choses…

Saizô avait dès lors grogné de dépit, avant de se suivre sa petite protégée. Entraînant finalement le reste du groupe à leur suite ; Yukimura ne s'était toutefois pas fait prié pour arborer ses yeux les plus doux, la vieille en avait rougi. Sans doute ne fallait-il pas chercher plus loin l'origine d'une telle générosité. A moins que les rides affirmées de Juzô ne soient un facteur déterminant dans le calcul général. Leur aîné possédait sa propre aura de séduction après tout, même si Sasuke préférait ne pas y songer.

« Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de très causant, hm ? » Releva alors la vieille femme, presque distraitement.

Le garçon ne sut vraiment que lui répondre. Il avait accepté d'accompagner Kodoko, puisque tel était son prénom, au-dehors récupérer son linge avant la nuit et la pluie qui s'annonçait sous l'esquisse de nuages obscures. L'excuse était ainsi parfaite pour s'éloigner de Yukimura, il n'espérait pas en arriver à discuter avec leur hôte d'un soir. Encore moins à propos de ses tendances sociales…

_« Inexistantes. » _Le complimenta aussitôt l'Autre.

Il la chassa d'un froncement de sourcils, continuant à suivre Kodoko jusqu'aux cordes à linges qu'elle avait tendues en nombre derrière sa maison. Bâtissant un palais de tissus claquant au vent, tous plus colorés les uns que les autres, légers et chatoyants. Appelant aux sens du ninja le parfum d'après-midis occupées au linge humblement, une tâche peu gratifiante qu'il partageait souvent avec Juzô et Rokurô. Qui avait le mérite de calmer ses tensions, curieusement. L'effet fût le même cette fois aussi, il inspira avec bonheur.

« Tu es bien jeune pour servir un Seigneur.

__Et quel Seigneur… »_

La vieille femme souriait encore : elle lui tendait une large corbeille qu'il prit machinalement. Jamais personne ne relevait son âge quant à sa fonction. On évoquait sa faiblesse, ses erreurs, ses forces, comme un adversaire digne d'être confronté, sur un pied d'égalité solide. Qu'il compte dix-sept ans n'avait pas importé que lorsque son regard sur Yukimura avait évolué, pour ce marasme inextricable.

« Je l'ai choisi. Répondit-il sincèrement.

_Pourquoi ? » Insista Kodoko.

Il la regarda alors qu'elle entreprenait de plier un premier drap de ses mains fripées par le temps. Un geste simple qui paraissait réclamer toute sa pleine concentration pour ne pas trembler. Et il se demandait, au fait, pourquoi se trouvait-il ici ? Les yeux de la vieille femme s'étaient posés sur lui, emplis d'une émotion en leur fond qui tordait quelque chose de douloureux en lui. Taillant l'atmosphère pesante en quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui glaçait ses veines.

« Je ne sais pas. Marmonna-t-il, aux prises avec lui-même.

_Pourquoi ? »

Son Maître ne lui avait pas sauvé la vie en le sortant de la Forêt. Il avait précipité sa décadence, tenté de maquiller sa naissance sauvage en une humanité fragile. Il s'était volontairement condamné à la laisse en suivant cet homme, si servilement que ses propres adversaires le chuchotaient parfois : le chien des Sanada. Il n'était que cela pour eux tous. Un grand gosse naïf, sans caractère quelconque, qui suivait les ordres. Les ordres, toujours les ordres. Et cela le dérangeait-il vraiment ?

Non.

« Il est important pour toi. Affirma Kodoko avec douceur. C'est la réponse au pourquoi. »

Il voulait continuer d'obéir à son Seigneur. Être auprès de lui fidèlement et mourir en le protégeant si cela s'avérait nécessaire, dans les honneurs de son rang. Il voulait cela comme il voulait aussi le toucher, plus que l'escalade ne l'y avait autorisé. Ressentir encore cette proximité enivrante qui brimait tous ses sens. Il ne pouvait nier les pulsions honteuses qui envahissaient son esprit.

_« Sois un bon chien et tire la langue… »_

Yukimura était plus important que cela. Il était le tout, et bien d'autres choses que lui ne connaissait pas vraiment. Dont il ne possédait que les échos racontés, maladroitement expliqués par des êtres dépassés par sa franche ignorance. Qu'il avait parfois lus dans des ouvrages déchiffrés avec application ; on ne lui avait jamais appris à lire, les instruments de mort ne se nommaient pas intellectuels.

« Qu'essayez vous de faire, au juste ? Se reprit-il.

_Je ne sais pas… Que crois-tu que j'essaye de faire, jeune homme ? »

Elle le fixait largement alors qu'il tentait de prendre du recul sur la situation. Il ne connaissait pas son accompagnatrice, elle n'était qu'une étape de leur voyage qu'aucun d'eux ne conserverait très longtemps en mémoire. Il n'avait pas à répondre aux exigences de sa curiosité spontanée. Tout cela sonnait trop étrange et trop parfait. Qui pouvait bien vivre de toute façon, seule dans ces contrées ?

« Donne-moi ce foulard, s'il te plaît Sasuke.

_Comment connaissez-vous mon… ?

_S'il te plaît. » L'invita t-elle dans un sourire aimable.

Machinalement, sa politesse naturelle le poussa à s'exécuter tandis qu'il récupérait le bien pour le lui donner. Le tissu pesait à peine au creux de sa paume, plus léger qu'un rêve. La vieille femme s'en empara, le considérant un instant avant de le laisser échapper à sa prise pour se perdre dans le vent. Une rafale termina de l'emporter au-loin. Le Commandant n'eut même pas le temps de s'en offenser.

« Aimer ne laisse jamais indifférent.

_Ce n'est pas… Tenta-t-il vainement.

_Aimer inspire la peur. La culpabilité aussi. »

Elle leva une main pour couper ses protestions brûlantes au bord des lèvres.

« Aimer fais rire, pleurer. Inspire autant de bonheur que de souffrance, le calme satisfait comme la colère. Il ne laisse pas indifférent. Répéta-t-elle de nouveau. Tu _dois_ comprendre, ou vous ne vous trouverez pas. »

Il ne parvenait plus à se soustraire au regard dur qu'elle ancrait sur lui. Son visage grave et buriné par le temps se craquelait en fissures distordues et dansantes. Il avait cette impression persistante de parvenir à le reconnaître par intermittence, comme un sentiment familier et rassurant. Kodoko se soustrayait pourtant à son attention, échappant aux précisions dangereuses de ses sens.

« Êtes-vous seulement réelle ? Souffla-t-il.

_Cela aurait-il de l'importance ? Je ne suis qu'une vieille femme solitaire et rabougrie. »

Elle ria, un peu.

« Pourquoi discuter ainsi avec moi ?

_Parce que lui s'aveugle depuis trop longtemps. Répondit-elle avec résignation, comme une mère s'agacerait du comportement capricieux de son fils. Tu es le seul à avancer, mais il te faut du courage.

_Il n'y a pas de linge à récupérer. Comprit-il alors, tardivement.

_Quand même un peu, ou tes amis vont s'en étonner. Aide-moi. »

Il prit le bord de la couverture qu'elle lui tendait sans songer à protester. Il percevait de par son ouïe exceptionnelle, les exclamations aigües d'Isanami à travers les murs. La jeune fille semblait aux prises avec la décoration intérieure, explorant au-delà du raisonnable et s'attirant les foudres de Juzô. A leurs cotés, Saizô s'entretenait plus calmement avec Yukimura de la journée tranquille qui tirait à sa fin. Il pouvait les entendre aussi nettement que s'il se trouvait dans cette même pièce, ensembles.

« Vous formez une belle famille. » Affirma Kodoko, ne manquant pas le sourire attendri qui s'état installé sur les lèvres du Commandant.

Ils terminèrent de plier tous deux la couverture, ajoutant celle-ci au panier. Quelques autres affaires l'y rejoignirent, décrochées avec soin par la dame étrange. Sasuke se prêta au jeu bien volontiers, continuant à remplir la corbeille de linge suffisamment pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Tentant de chasser les paroles troublantes de son hôte qui continuait de hanter son esprit, aussi claires qu'incompréhensibles… Et il pensait vraiment effleurer leur signification du bout des doigts, sans réussir à la saisir pleinement.

Kodoko devait le savoir. Elle prit son panier au creux de ses bras, se penchant sur son visage soucieux pour appuyer son front au sien. Si proche qu'il pouvait compter les creux de sa peau fatiguée et leurs ridules, les arabesques percées à même la chair. La couleur océane de ses yeux perçants. Et l'odeur capiteuse de son parfum coquet.

« Va le trouver. Il faut qu'il sache. »

Tout devint alors subitement simple et évident : il devait rejoindre Yukimura. Maintenant. Il devait le voir, sur le champ. Il fallait, absolument, qu'il le voit. Des choses devaient être dites, des choses importantes pour eux. Des choses qu'il taisait depuis trop longtemps. Tant qu'il avait encore cette détermination pour l'y pousser, tant qu'il croyait un peu à la nécessité de cette démarche… Il fallait qu'il lui avoue, que le mensonge soit levé sur ce qui animait son âme chaque fois que leurs regards s'attrapaient l'un à l'autre.

Ses pieds se muèrent d'eux-mêmes, l'entraînant en arrière. La vieille femme sur ses talons, ils prirent la direction de la masure étroite, en contournant la silhouette pour se présenter à son entrée. Un paresseux carillon se trouvait installé dans ses hauteurs, les accueillant de tintements flottants. Comme une présence à peine réconfortante, qui éveillait en Sasuke des pulsions de fond. Le Monde grondait sous ses pas. Tremblant de ses vœux naïfs.

Dans un réflexe craintif, il inspira avec lui. Calquant sa respiration en rythme alors qu'il poussait avec hésitation le lourd panneau de bois dévoilant un hall exigu. L'intérieur de la bâtisse était plongé dans le noir, une obscurité que peinaient à chasser les nombreuses bougies qui bordaient les pièces, diffusant leur mince chaleur. L'espace se présentait comme principalement encombré de bibelots aux origines curieuses, brillant en tous coins et tous lieux ; des trophées de fric et de froc sans réelle utilité. Il avait l'impression de pénétrer dans une tanière d'ermite cleptomane.

Se fiant à ses sens aiguisés, le Commandant se dirigea vers le salon d'où résonnaient toujours les voix de ses compagnons de voyage. Prenant garde à ne rien renverser sur son passage, il s'étonna à peine de voir Kodoko si à l'aise dans leurs déplacements aveugles. La vieille femme ne devait plus s'appesantir de ce genre de choses : elle passa gracieusement devant lui pour entrer la première dans la salle principale, déclenchant immédiatement l'enthousiasme d'Isanami.

« Vous avez fait vite ! »

La jeune prêtresse se pendit à son bras, un sourire éclatant habitant son visage entier. Sasuke se dût, néanmoins, de la repousser gentiment mais fermement, portant son attention toute entière sur son Maître. Une chose primait sur toutes les autres, il pourrait toujours prendre le temps de discuter avec son amie plus tard. Si du moins la honte ne l'avait pas exterminé avant.

Un instant de flottement fila, il se reprit. Il ne pouvait plus fuir, pas maintenant, pas encore. Il devait agir en homme, s'il espérait pouvoir prétendre un jour en être un. Le courage, -et la folie ?- le guidèrent aux côtés de son Seigneur qui récupérait de leur journée de marche, forcèrent dans sa bouche rigide des mots de politesse élémentaire pour réclamer à ce dernier un instant d'intimité. Il crut bien même essuyer un refus…

Si Yukimura semblait étonné de cette initiative inhabituelle, il se plia docilement à sa requête, allant jusqu'à le suivre dans une pièce voisine sans poser davantage de questions qui se seraient avérées gênantes. Le garçon ne tenait pas à aborder le sujet en présence de spectateurs inconvenants. Ce qui serait dit, ce qui serait fait, demeurerait entre eux deux. Seulement eux deux et le reste du Monde.

Ce fût cette conviction là qui poussa Sasuke à avancer vers son Seigneur, à dépasser cette séparation invisible qui se dressait depuis toujours. Ils étaient plus proches qu'il ne se souvenait jamais l'avoir été. Plus, que cet instant dans la montagne, plus encore que lors de leur rencontre. Presque au contact, en un partage physique douloureux qui satura tous ses sens. Yukimura se trouvait partout, envahissait son être d'émotions grondantes, tordait son ventre d'un désir capiteux.

« Sasuke… »

Incapable de résister à cet appel, le ninja se rattrapa au col de l'autre, collant leurs corps ensembles. Se saoulant de la sensation de la peau de son Maître, plus rude qu'à son souvenir, gorgée d'un parfum qu'il alla inspirer à la source même, le nez dans le cou de celui qu'il aimait. De celui qu'il voulait, intensément. Ses mains se perdirent quelque part, s'agaçant des tissus encombrants qui les bardaient. Il pensa avoir murmuré un instant, un peu trop fort. Presque désespérément.

« Maître ! »

Et les doigts de l'autre se refermèrent sur ses hanches avec une ferveur sublime. Agrippèrent tout ce qui pouvait l'être, tout ce qui pouvait tenir au creux de ses paumes, tout ce qui pouvait permettre de le tirer davantage en avant, davantage contre lui. Les liant indiciblement en un bordel indescriptible de membres se tenant, se tordant, se serrant…

Leurs visages se trouvèrent autant, se frottant en une exploration presque intimidée alors que leurs nez se touchaient avec retenue. Que le souffle de son Maître tombait sur sa bouche avec une inconvenante vulgarité qui le faisait frissonner dans l'expectative. Qu'ils jouaient sereinement à prolonger cette attente, ce déchaînement de désirs inavoués, cette violente tendance qui rapprochaient leurs lèvres. Prêtes à gouter au plus délicat des vices.

Yukimura posa alors une main sur sa joue pour la refermer avec brutalité. Il se pencha sur lui, encore plus près et accessible, son regard assombri de nuages tentateurs.

« Sasuke… »

Son prénom sonnait aussi curieusement que lorsque Kodoko l'avait prononcé une unique fois.

« Sasuke, depuis quand ce moment a-t-il commencé ? »

Tout s'effondra brutalement.

« Debout le Singe, tour de garde ! »

Sasuke se redressa aussitôt, sonné par la force des cris de Saizô. Désorienté par ce retour soudain de sa conscience dans le réel, il lui fallût un long instant pour reconnaître le statut de rêve de la scène décousue qui brûlait encore dans sa mémoire. Un rêve. Il se trouvait en train de dormir, dans le lieu choisi pour passer la nuit à même le sol, il sommeillait profondément et…

_ « Tu es vraiment un foutu pervers Sarutobi. Me faire supporter des visions d'horreur pareilles ! »_

Le Commandant vira à l'écarlate face à cette accusation parfaitement justifiée. Il ne parvenait même pas à croire la tournure qu'avaient prises ses pensées oniriques. Jamais,… Bon sang ! Jamais il ne s'était ainsi autorisé de pareilles dérives envers son Seigneur. Peu importait les sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir pour lui, il ne s'était pas abaissé à se construire des fantasmes de cette nature. Bien conscient que le réveil demeurerait un glacial rappel à l'ordre.

Voilà qu'il s'y trouvait, seul avec sa torpeur, en voyageur pauvre d'une maigre couverture qui laissait la terre dure sous lui. Comme un adolescent pris sur le fait, honteux, mal à l'aise que les autres proches aient pu se rendre compte de l'orientation de ses rêves. Encore hébété par les sensations si grisantes qu'il venait à peine de subir auprès de ce Yukimura construit de toutes pièces.

« Tu bouges oui ?

_J'arrive. » Claqua-t-il en retour, agacé par l'insistance percutante du ninja d'Iga.

Le brun eut un rictus sarcastique pour s'éloigner, lui laissant l'espace nécessaire pour se remettre en paix, respirer lentement. Par habitude désormais, Sasuke chercha un peu de réconfort dans tous les environs qui s'étendaient autour d'eux. Son regard attrapa la forme blottie d'Isanami qui frissonnait par intermittence à proximité de Juzô, profondément endormi.

Le tableau adorable adoucissait son cœur mise à mal. Il s'autorisa un moment à les contempler avec affection avant de se décider finalement, à se lever pour de bon. Ne manquant pas de déposer sa couverture maintenant inutile sur le corps fragile de la jeune prêtresse, il alla rejoindre Saizô et la position légèrement en hauteur que le ninja tenait depuis plusieurs heures, perché sur une plateforme rocheuse.

_« Tiens, tiens… »_ Releva l'Autre en ricanant.

Le garçon avait pâli, reconnaissant sans difficulté le dos de son Maître qui demeurait, visiblement, lui aussi éveillé. Un vent de panique souffla brusquement dans son esprit alors qu'il tentait misérablement de se trouver quelques excuses valables pour ne pas rester seul en compagnie de l'homme. Il se sentait incapable de soutenir son attention sans laisser transparaître dans ses yeux son agonie émotionnelle nocturne. Il allait finir par comprendre, c'était impossible de continuer à lui mentir à ce point !

Kodoko le poussa en avant d'une poigne ferme et solide. L'apparition dura à peine une seconde, bien assez pour que ses pieds obéissent docilement. Il se trouvait déjà aux côtés des deux veilleurs, qu'il le réalisa enfin. Trop tardivement pour espérer faire demi-tour discrètement. Saizô jeta un dernier coup d'œil attentif aux horizons. N'y trouvant rien d'inquiétant, il eut à l'adresse de Yukimura un signe de tête respectueux que lui rendit poliment son Seigneur. Le ninja d'Iga se retirait déjà, et le Commandant ne voyait pas comment le retenir davantage. Il reçut son coup d'épaule vengeur sans même sourciller, habité par une urgence primant sur les états d'âmes de son homologue.

_« Tu devrais en profiter pour lui faire part de tes débordements imaginatifs… »_

Plutôt crever, songea Sasuke avec détermination. Evitant avec aisance la tentative de contact visuel du dirigeant, il porta toute sa pleine concentration à la surveillance des alentours. Laissant filer la puissance de sa vue sur les silhouettes déjà lointaines des montagnes qu'ils avaient traversées, attrapant la poussière de neige à leurs pointes magnifiques, la course discrète d'un renard avisé sur les plateaux. Il était décidé à ne plus offrir aucunes occasions aux Tokugawa de les attaquer. Il s'interdisait de faillir à sa tâche une nouvelle fois, comme il avait pu le faire auparavant. Son tour de garde serait irréprochable.

D'autant qu'il était des plus aisés de contempler encore et encore le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses pieds, époustouflant même couvert par le ciel obscurci. Une vallée s'ouvrait ainsi largement, découvrant les roches voisines, offrant des versants tendres au regard. Verdie par le jeune printemps, terrain subtile pour la flore qui s'y pâmait partout, en chemins fleuris resplendissant et formes végétales immenses. Le ruisseau qui se laissait porter par sa gorge longue, traçait une ligne paresseuse qui sublimait l'ensemble.

Sasuke s'autorisa à relâcher la tension qui l'habitait pour capter la résonance de la terre. Les douces palpitations qu'il ressentit ainsi à la plante de ses pieds sensibles, calmèrent peu à peu ses angoisses. Il resta longuement transporté par ces sensations de partage merveilleuses. Appréciant son anonymat de poussière, ô combien ridicule poussière, parmi les poussières. Ils étaient un et il respirait librement.

« Me détestes-tu à ce point ? »

Cette simple question subite de son Maître, brisa tout son Equilibre. La stupeur le noya, une absolue stupeur, puis l'incompréhension, la colère… Si forte et incontrôlable qu'il se sentait trembler de rage. Secoué par la naïveté de son Maître qui osait… Qui osait ainsi prétendre… ! Alors que lui ! Alors que lui, il… Il était en miettes à cause de cet homme ! A cause de lui, et celui-là se permettait de demander si… S'il le détestait ? Si l'amertume prônait quand il songeait à lui ? Et comment n'aurait-elle pu ne pas se faire ressentir ? Comment pouvait-il seulement se laisser piétiner émotionnellement sans réagir ? Que croyait-il ? Bon sang, que croyait il perché dans sa tour d'ivoire ?

Il ouvrit bien la bouche pour le dire, le crier, le hurler, peut-être le gronder. Il ne savait pas, ne savait plus, trop étreint par la colère. Les mots se bousculèrent à ses lèvres sans parvenir à s'en échapper, coincés par tous ces non-dits qu'il avait pu ainsi accumuler. Intimidés aussi par le regard que posait Yukimura sur lui, visiblement pris de cours par la violence de sa réaction. Sasuke devinait que ses émotions devaient se graver sur son visage, s'y tordre avec fureur.

« C-comment pouvez-vous…oser… ? » Balbutia-t-il, étouffé par le culot de l'homme.

Et celui-ci continuait de le regarder ; même un peu stupidement. Dépassé par cette tempête que ses mots maladroits n'avaient pas songé à déclencher volontairement. Il devait s'attendre à une réponse rapide et simple, franche. Pas à ce déchaînement d'humanité de la part de son si réservé Commandant, cet homme de l'ombre qui n'osait jamais une parole plus haute que l'autre. Voilà qu'il s'agaçait, celui-là ? Quelle étrange chose, bien sûr ! Après tout, il allait continuer à se taire pour toujours. Cela était logique, il aimait tellement s'écraser chaque fois ! Sasuke reste tranquille, Sasuke va chercher, Sasuke donne la patte !

« Alors q-que je vous ai servi f…fidèlement depuis…des années ! S'exclama-t-il avec difficulté.

_Ce n'est…

_Taisez-vous ! »

L'ordre dur laissa Yukimura purement sans voix. Le silence s'étira à sa suite, interminable. Le garçon ne tenta rien pour le briser, laissant cet autre prendre conscience de sa pesanteur douloureuse. Lui qui était tant intouchable, constamment protégé sous son masque cynique, lui qui ne s'étonnait plus de rien, dans ce contrôle constant de tout… Toujours tourné sur sa personne et ses rêves de grandeur. Et quand l'avait-il ainsi regardé pour de bon ? A qui la faute pour toute cette maladresse qui stagnait dans leurs échanges ? Avaient-ils jamais été sur un même pied d'humanité ?

« Je vous ai laissé mon âme… Reprit-il avec ferveur. J'ai offert mon corps à vos objectifs… Vous avez disposé de moi librement pendant dix ans ! Que vous faut-il de plus ? »

Il avait tout fait pour lui. Tout.

« Qu'est-ce que vous _savez_ seulement de moi ? »

Sa voix sonnait trop désespérément ; il ne parvint pas à la maquiller davantage. Son attention entière demeurait concentrée sur son Seigneur, à la recherche de réponses. Il voulait voir des réactions apparaître, il voulait des couleurs dans ce regard, des agitations dans ces traits figés, de la sincérité un peu. Pour changer. Une élégance samouraï envers son intangible fidélité, un brin de reconnaissance polie.

Ce n'était pas grave si Yukimura était incapable de corriger sa froide constatation. Il n'était pas naïf, pas à ce point pour croire que l'inverse serait possible. Après tout, il restait un ninja comme il y en avait mille autres. Il se fichait d'être ignoré, cela s'annonçait plutôt comme le but de sa vie. Il voulait juste… Juste… Une preuve qu'il appartenait au moins à cette grande famille. Que son Maître appréciait de l'avoir à ses côtés et ne regrettait pas de lui avoir donné sa place à Ueda. Son chez-lui.

« J'avouerai que… »

Il leva aussitôt la tête vers l'homme qui semblait hésiter à poursuivre, aux prises avec les mots. Ainsi les choses allaient entre eux, en muets instants d'incertitude qui paraissent chaque fois sans fin… Etaient-ils condamnés à se battre constamment pour communiquer entre eux ? Fallait-il qu'il aille les lui arracher ? Il le crût sur le moment, néanmoins, fermant les yeux pour se donner du courage, son Seigneur avoua finalement d'une voix retenue :

« Je ne sais pas _pourquoi_,… Mais tu prends toujours soin de séparer ton riz des autres aliments. »

Le souffle du garçon manqua une seconde.

« C'est vraiment une manie étrange. »

Il y avait un sourire un peu tordu et pas très à l'aise sur cette façade habituellement imprenable. Des fragments de plaisanterie affectueuse au fond de ces iris intimidés. Un tableau incroyable qui fit violemment rougir Sasuke jusqu'aux oreilles, d'un cramoisi odieux. Sa colère fût réduite au silence, soufflée par ce simple témoignage. Ce geste vers lui qu'il n'attendait plus. Qui réchauffait cette partie morte ancrée à l'intérieur de ce dangereux espoir. Qui lui rappelait aussi à quel point cet homme était grand pour lui, combien il ne cessait de l'admirer… Il l'aimait. D'une ferveur balbutiante et nerveuse, absolue. Plus que sa vie, il l'aimait. Avec une force qui le laissait lui-même pantois.

« Et toi ? Aborda Yukimura avec une prudence évidente. Que sais-tu de moi ? »

Bien des choses, il disposait de toutes les gammes qui soient. Cela allait de ses manies matinales, aux craintes superstitieuses qu'il parvenait difficilement à contenir ; il se rappelait de la dernière fois qu'un Brave avait eu la mauvaise idée de briser un miroir ou de sortir une échelle. Ceci, mais aussi les ronflements la nuit assez marqués avec l'âge, le soin que portait son Maître à l'aspect de ses mains, la passion discrète pour les origamis, les panneaux qu'il laissait chaque fois entrebâillé derrière lui. Les Samedi qu'il appréciait de passer dans les rues du village proche, apprêté comme le plus banal des Hommes. Les parties d'échecs avec Rokurô, le seul à être suffisamment patient pour respecter son rythme. Et toutes ces indénombrables fois où il allait contempler la beauté d'Ueda en solitaire, au petit matin toujours.

« Vous avez peur du noir. »

Le regard écarquillé de son Seigneur trahissait la justesse de ses propos, il semblait stupéfié par cette audace de sa part, exacte qui plus est. Douloureusement exacte.

« Comment… ?

_Vous ne fermez jamais rien. Lui répondit-il avec une tendresse incontrôlée. Vous savez…

__Tu vas le regretter. »_

Mais Sasuke n'entendait plus. Débordé par ses sentiments, il avoua :

« Vous…êtes important pour moi… Très important. »

* * *

_Je dédie celui-ci à Camus et Circé, puisque sous la baignoire les Hommes sont meilleurs.  
_

Et une Licence, une ! Plus que cinq ans à faire encore à l'université.

C'est même pas la moitié, courage moi-même...

.

_Dear Friend, better longer than faster. Sasuke is with us.  
_

* * *

Brave10 et Brave10Spiral sont la propriété de Kairi Shimotsuki.  
**Cette fiction reprend le cours de l'histoire à partir du tome 3 de Brave10Spiral.**


	8. Défragmentation Elliptique

**POURSUITE EN SOUS-SOL NOCTURNE**  
_Ten Braves and one Master_

* * *

**Marche Huitième : Défragmentation Elliptique.  
**

* * *

La splendeur de Torhu n'avait eu de cesse de s'exhiber à eux.

Déroulant sous leurs pas les plus fameuses peintures naturelles, se parant toute entière sous la lueur éclatante d'un soleil d'été harassant. Impressionnante par les largeurs de ses étendues. Les plateaux avaient remplacé progressivement l'aridité des montagnes et leurs pointes vertigineuses, couverts de vastes champs agricoles et de prés printaniers. Offrant des fleurs par brassées, des pousses innombrables d'un vert tendre au milieu desquelles les chemins déserts avaient cédé place à de larges voies pavées habitées de présences humaines timides.

C'était des anonymes voyageurs qui croisaient leur route, les silhouettes de lointains travailleurs que la température estivale ne décourageait pas. De plein pied dans la boue et l'eau des rizières, ils se relayaient dans la construction des barrages de saison. Levant toutefois les yeux au passage de leur groupe hétéroclite ; la vision devait être inhabituelle que celles de ninjas aux visages fatigués traversant les couleurs idylliques de la région. Leur présence détonait sur l'atmosphère douce et paisible qui régnait jusqu'aux horizons, comme une bande de soldats détournés du champ de bataille.

Le sentiment avait persisté de ne pas être vraiment à leur place en ces contrées et le manque d'Ueda aux collines vallonnées s'était fait ressentir. Les retrouvailles avec Ana et Rokurô avaient cependant chassé le spectre nostalgique. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient présentés à eux dès le matin du cinquième jour, fourbus de leur détour interminable mais rassurés de les trouver tous intacts malgré leur absence. Le Page ne s'était notamment pas fait prié pour sermonner chacun quant à la gestion lamentable de la menace des Tokugawa qui continuait de planer au-dessus d'eux. Ils en avaient profité pour échanger leurs points de vue sur le sujet des plus chatouilleux, Saizô et Juzô distribuant les consignes d'urgence. La tension avait ainsi persisté entre eux, crevant leurs nerfs efficacement.

Une inquiétude qui s'était avérée vaine : ils étaient parvenus au château de Mitsunari dans la soirée sans rencontrer aucuns problèmes particuliers sur leur chemin. Leurs ennemis avaient déjoué les pronostics, demeurant sagement en retrait dans l'ombre, quitte à sacrifier une occasion rare. Ils préféraient visiblement ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés pour le moment. Un comportement prudent qui n'était pas pour leur plaire, les Braves ayant espéré régler définitivement le sort de leurs adversaires avant la rencontre officielle des trois Seigneurs. Cela n'était désormais plus possible.

De toute évidence, les Tokugawa ne reculeraient pas devant les murailles imposantes du domaine de Mitsunari. Si cela signifiait endiguer le clan des Sanada et celui des opposants au Shogun, ils seraient capable de tout. S'introduire dans un château sécurisé ne demeurerait pas une difficulté bien longtemps. Les risques n'en étaient que plus grands d'une tentative brillante de la part du camp ennemi.

Conscients de cela, aucun d'eux ne s'était laissé distraire par l'accueil pourtant chaleureux du maître de ces lieux. Ni par la grandeur absurde du bâtiment qui contiendrait aisément trois fois leur petite province. A l'image de la démesure des paysages, les riches lambris recouvraient les sols élégamment quand le papier de riz délicat des panneaux s'agrémentait de tentures de velours épais. Tout n'était ainsi que détails, dans la taille du mobilier envahissant, les glaces titanesques et les objets de décoration qui s'amoncelaient. Jusqu'au tapis d'Orient qui s'étendait capricieusement dans le hall, témoignage de l'orgueil de son jeune propriétaire. Il était certain que ce dernier ne réclamait qu'à les impressionner.

Il n'avait été que politesse grandiloquente envers Yukimura et ses protecteurs depuis leur arrivée, ne se faisant pas prier pour faire visiter son domaine des intérieurs aux jardins, plus gigantesques encore que le reste. Les exclamations enfiévrées d'Isanami servant assurément son ego, il avait accompagné la jeune fille dans une promenade davantage personnelle au clair de lune. Envoyant pendant ce temps tous les autres aux appartements qu'il venait de faire apprêter pour eux : de véritables suites au confort odieux de nombreuses salles d'eau qui avaient ravi totalement Anastasia. La blonde harassée par les inconvenances de leur voyage, était allée immédiatement s'immerger. Et Yukimura devait lui-même reconnaître qu'il ne s'était pas fait prier pour l'imiter, bien assez expérimenté pour savoir dans quelle position d'infériorité gênante sa tenue souillée de marcheur poussiéreux le plaçait. Il ne fallait pas songer à faire jeu égal avec Mitsunari dans les entretiens sans un kimono décent que Rokurô était allé immédiatement lui quérir, efficace comme toujours. Tous deux avaient ainsi travaillé à redonner un aspect imposant au Seigneur, du moins autant qu'il l'était possible après le voyage catastrophique qu'ils avaient vécu.

Tandis que de leur côté, ses serviteurs fatigués avaient chacun trouvé le moyen de se détendre enfin. Juzô, fidèle à son sens naturel de l'exploration, s'était vite éloigné à son tour en quête d'une bibliothèque au sein des épais murs dont il avait entendu parler par un serviteur du château. Quant à Saizô, ce dernier s'était fait défier par quelques soldats hargneux de la garde personnelle du jeune Seigneur. Il avait disparu depuis et sans doute ne fallait-il pas s'attendre à ce qu'il s'absentât bien longtemps. Mitsunari comptait beaucoup de combattants auprès de lui pour le défendre, une présence avec laquelle il s'accommodait orgueilleusement, ne rechignant jamais à appeler chacun à ses pieds. Pour autant, cent de ses hommes ne valaient pas un seul des Braves. Il semblait que son cadet présentait quelques lacunes sérieuses dans ce domaine.

Un fait qui avait inquiété Rokurô. Les trois dirigeants n'étaient pas encore rassemblés : Kanetsugu en chemin, n'arriverait pas avant l'après-midi du lendemain ; cependant l'urgence serait de répondre au besoin lorsque cela deviendrait le cas. Le Page demeurait persuadé que les Tokugawa ne tenteraient vraiment leurs chances qu'au moment opportun, quand les seigneurs seraient le plus vulnérable pour eux. La protection du bâtiment ne devait pas flancher où ils seraient perdus. La présence encombrante d'alliés aussi faibles à leurs côtés ne changerait pas la donne. Conscient des risques, Yukimura avait promis d'en discuter au plus tôt avec Mitsunari lorsque l'intimité y serait propice.

Le temps du dîner n'était assurément pas le moment idéal pour prendre l'homme à parti sur le sujet. Ils avaient beau être finalement tous rassemblés dans un salon plus intimiste qui les accueillaient tous les six, la présence des proches conseillers et gardes du maître des lieux s'avérait dérangeante. Patient, il avait souri aimablement à chaque visage, assurant quelques plaisanteries légères de son registre. Ne se vexant pas des remarques piquantes de son homologue plus jeune sur le renouveau moderne de sa garde-robe. Diplomate, et déterminé à ressortir du pugilat d'influences à venir avec toutes les cartes en mains, il avait pris soin de ne marquer aucuns faux pas.

Ah…

Sa tête était surtout foutument ailleurs, oui ! Retournée par un putain de mec…aux yeux fauve d'une intensité renversante. Comment la Terre avait-elle pu faire l'erreur de parer un homme de pareilles armes ? Que pouvait-il seulement, lui, contre ce regard saisissant qui fouillait son âme ? Contre cet autre qui brisait, de quelques mots, sa sérénité et sa vie ? Au point que la scène se rejouait sans cesse à son esprit, de mille et une façons similaires et à la fois différentes qui perturbaient ses jours et ses nuits ?

Il ne trouvait plus le repos, hanté par cet aveu d'une honnêteté effroyable, surgi de nulle part. Et il se devait de prédire ce genre d'événements ? Le concept était amusant, voilà qu'il fallait s'inquiéter du ressenti de ses serviteurs envers lui ! Comment aurait-il pu seulement songer un seul instant… ? Même confronté à la vérité brute, il semblait inconsciemment repoussé les faits. Terrorisé par un garçon de dix-sept ans et ce qu'il avait pu lire dans ses yeux, la force de ce qui l'habitait désormais.

Sasuke… Sasuke l'aimait. D'une manière qui n'était pas celle d'un ami, ni d'un protecteur attentionné et encore moins comme un membre de famille. Même s'il avait voulu s'en persuader, y croire suffisamment fort pour parvenir à s'en convaincre. Oublier le danger, la menace potentielle qui planait sur ses épaules… La froideur de son ombre. Cela ne changeait pas les mots comme ils étaient venus se fracasser à ses pieds, sans aucune place, aucune, aux doutes. Tout était une déclaration sincère sur le visage et dans la bouche de celui qui se trouvait être son Commandant.

Et maintenant que devait-il faire, lui ? Avec ça sur les bras, était-il encore possible d'ignorer ? De nier l'événement négligeable comme si rien n'était jamais survenu ? Après tout, il pouvait tout aussi bien assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas perçu dans ce sens-là. La logique raisonnable en aurait déduit de même, et comment cela n'aurait-il pas pu être le cas ? Il était vieux ! Bordel, Sasuke avait pété un câble ! Il y avait le fait d'être attiré par les hommes et celui de vouloir un vieillard ! Ce n'était pas une réaction normale à son âge de…de…

Il fallait savoir profiter de sa jeunesse, brûler ses nuits à se croire invincible indéfiniment. Il l'avait été lui aussi quelques temps auparavant. Il savait de quelle période il s'agissait et la manière dont chacun courait ce moment. Comment, de son côté, il avait vécu ces premières relations adolescentes… Sasuke devait rougir du profil d'autres garçons de son tempérament, pas s'attarder sur les rhumatismes d'une antiquité. Dans un autre monde, il aurait pu être son fils ! Il y avait forcément une erreur !

Il devait s'être laissé aveugler par d'autres sentiments plus proches du respect et de cette confiance qu'il avait en lui et que Yukimura lui rendait bien. Ce ne serait pas si étonnant, il avait vécu longtemps dans la Forêt comme une bête sauvage insaisissable. Son éducation initiale valait mieux celle des loups que celle des Hommes. Que savait-il, au juste, du ressenti et de l'affection ? De l'amour ? Alors que, lui-même, demeurait incapable d'en donner une définition exacte, comment un gosse qui commençait à peine le chemin de sa vie aurait-il pu en dire davantage sur le sujet ? C'était ridicule…

« Yukimura-san ? L'interpella Mitsunari, une coupe de saké à la main.

_Avec plaisir, merci. »

Conservant son sourire le plus artificiel, il s'autorisa une longue gorgée. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge, un étourdissement éphémère qui réchauffa à peine son esprit hâtif. Rien ne semblait capable de lui apporter un peu de paix en cette existence. N'allait-il donc jamais pouvoir prétendre au bonheur lui aussi ? Il espérait du calme, des jours tranquilles à écouler au sein d'Ueda et de son humble beauté. En Seigneur minable mais entouré de cette petite famille autant désordonnée qu'attachante que formaient ses Dix pour lui. Il désirait simplement cet équilibre-là, les rêves de grandeur se fanaient bien vite comparé à ce simple idéal.

« Et comment trouvez-vous notre région, Sanada-san ? Lui demanda un des conseillers avec lesquels il parlait distraitement depuis le début du dîner.

_Fort agréable. Concéda-t-il faussement, diplomatique. Il doit être bon de vivre ici tout l'an. »

Son regard attrapa alors le dos d'un kimono couleur nuit, brodé au nom de sa famille, porté avec une élégance primitive par un ninja châtain. Le tissu mettant odieusement en valeur le tracé de ses épaules, leur blancheur que lui-même savait tendre sous ses doigts… Il l'avait touché. Cet homme qui mourrait pour lui et qui lui appartenait absolument, esprit, corps et âme. _Cet homme qui portait son nom._ Le geste généreux qu'il avait eu pour son Commandant apparaissait maintenant comme lourd d'un sens âpre. Sasuke portait… Kami-sama ! Il s'agissait d'une déférence traditionnellement réservée aux héritiers d'un titre et à leurs épouses… A quoi songeait-il seulement ?

Qu'il allait pouvoir ainsi tourner le dos à des siècles pesants de morale que ses parents avaient suivis toute leur vie avant de les lui inculquer avec ferveur et sagesse ? De quoi aurait-il simplement l'air s'il pensait vraiment avoir besoin de ce garçon à ses côtés ? Comment pourrait-il encore regarder son père dans les yeux sans en pâlir de honte ? Il était le meneur des Sanada, celui qui devait assurer à son clan une prospérité dans l'avenir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'enfermer dans une relation stérile avec un cadet qui présentait quinze ans de moins que lui. Ni de donner de quelconques espoirs à celui-ci en se perdant dans des contacts physiques égoïstes pour trouver une femme bien née quelques temps plus tard. Il refusait de briser cet être, de souiller cette confiance sereine qu'il pouvait avoir en lui. Leur lien était plus précieux que cela.

Même s'ils ne savaient pas toujours comment s'entretenir l'un à l'autre, même si Sasuke demeurait, parfois, purement insaisissable en ombre parmi les ombres, même si lui-même n'avait pas eu l'audace d'aller chercher plus loin chaque fois, ils se comprenaient. Ils s'adaptaient à leurs mouvants territoires, connaissant parfaitement les meilleures combinaisons aux moments qui l'exigeaient. Loin de ces vagues définitions qui se collaient parfois à leur peau, ils se complétaient ensembles. Plutôt bien. Ils formaient un tout saisissant à eux deux, prévoyant la finalité des gestes de l'autre, les initiatives impétueuses du stratège de cour quand l'arme balayait les premières lignes.

Yukimura n'aurait sorti son katana pour aucun autre que cet homme-là. Pour ce cœur timide et muet qui s'extasiait comme un gamin devant les preuves évidentes de la vie. Ce cœur qui ne s'était jamais dérobé à son devoir, ne pliant devant aucunes menaces quelles qu'elles soient, persistant à le protéger de sa stature réconfortante. Et combien de fois avait-il cru le perdre pour ça ? Il ne tremblait véritablement de crainte que dans ces instants de néant absurde. Pourtant n'était-il pas la seule source de souffrances de Sasuke ? C'était pour lui qu'il se mettait ainsi en danger. C'était pour lui qu'il payait sa servitude par le sang et la chair. Quelle existence plus douce aurait-il pu connaître si ce minable Seigneur ne s'était pas immiscé dans sa vie ? Il avait souvent songé à cette question, déjà.

« Jeune Maître, quelque chose vous tracasse. »

Il s'accorda une nouvelle gorgée de saké, sans répondre au chuchotement de Rokurô qui venait tout juste de le rejoindre. Mitsunari les réclamait autour de sa table, impérial dans son statut d'hôte attentionné. Il ne désirait pas se faire remarquer inutilement en demeurant en retrait, dans les tréfonds tumultueux de sa pensée. Décidé à porter le masque autant que nécessaire, le dirigeant rejoignit sa place. Isanami à ses côtés, s'entretenait férocement avec Saizô pour ne pas changer. La présence du duo allégea quelque peu la charge qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis plusieurs jours.

Son amertume envers la jeune femme s'était considérablement apaisée. Après tout elle ne possédait rien de Sasuke dont il ne disposait pas lui-même déjà. Il n'avait plus de raisons soucieuses de lui en vouloir, si ce n'est la facilité avec laquelle elle parvenait à faire converser le garçon. Il n'avait pas manqué toutes les fois où ce dernier avait semblé trouver du soutien auprès de la prêtresse avec une familiarité sincère. Sans doute n'étaient-ils vraiment pas capables d'agir si ouvertement entre eux. Cela valait tout aussi bien pour les autres Braves : l'arrivée de chacun avait poussé le Commandant hors de sa Forêt, petit à petit.

Il y avait eu Anastasia dans un premier temps. Il se souvenait encore de la politesse glaciale qui avait régné entre les deux ninjas dès le début. De toute évidence l'affiliation Koga opposée à Iga continuait à peser dans le jugement de valeurs. Sans compter le comportement franchement désabusé de la jeune femme qui, volontairement même, s'amusait grandement à agacer l'adolescent sur des sujets…épineux. Par la force des choses, ils étaient parvenus à trouver leur équilibre pacifique fait de concessions. Sasuke avait fait plusieurs pas vers elle, par la suite. Une progression que la venue de Saizô et Isanami avaient encouragée. La prêtresse s'était très vite entendue avec le garçon, prenant le parti de conserver une distance confortable pour lui. Et il y avait eu le brun ninja surtout : un adversaire de talent à sa mesure.

Il suffisait de les voir s'affronter pour prendre conscience de la tension qui régnait dans l'air entre ces deux opposants qui ne cessaient de se jauger constamment. Prenant au sérieux toutes occasions de pouvoir pousser au-delà de leurs limites, l'un contre l'autre. Il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin les progrès faramineux que son Commandant avait faits ces derniers mois. Ni le manque de contrôle sur ses humeurs qui ne résistait que trop peu face aux provocations aiguisées de son homologue. Il s'était humanisé avec ce nouvel intrus de taille à Ueda. Une déformation qui s'était fermement maintenue. Le garçon s'entretenait brièvement, certes, mais sans problème avec tout le monde. Même Kamanosuke venait souvent converser sur ses créatures qu'il emportait partout avec lui. Même Sentaï était un interlocuteur expérimenté. Même Benmarû réclamait son attention pour tout. Même Jinpachi…, qui avait le mérite de rendre Juzô moins insubmersible.

Sasuke s'était laissé approcher raisonnablement de tous au fil des ans. Sauf de lui. La situation, telle qu'elle se trouvait être entre eux, n'avait pas évolué d'un souffle. Demeurant sensiblement la même, pire ! Il lui semblait qu'elle avait plutôt reculé. De toute évidence, son Commandant avait consciemment pris soin de se tenir loin de lui, et aux vues de cette dernière révélation, il en comprenait bien mieux les raisons. Il devait même saluer la justesse de cette réaction prudente dont il prévoyait bien de s'inspirer de son côté. Ce résidu d'affection malvenu n'avait pas lieu de persister entre eux. Les sentiments ne feraient que les rendre encore plus vulnérables qu'ils ne l'étaient. L'amour ne méritait pas de si graves sacrifices, il en était convaincu. Alors de vagues empressements de cœur… Le garçon trouverait au plus tôt quelques personnes consolatrices. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de voir les immatures esprits fleurir, aux alentours du ninja qui n'avait vraiment pas à rougir de sa condition. Ils seraient nombreux à s'y précipiter…

« Vous êtes en train de songer à la manière la plus diplomatique de laminer ces deux crétins ? » Souffla Saizô habilement, prenant garde à ne pas attirer les attentions gênantes.

Yukimura se trouvait à des milles de cet obstacle à passer, noyé dans la pâleur sensuelle d'une peau aux taches de rousseur vindicatrices. Se reprenant aussitôt, il eut à l'adresse du ninja d'Iga un discret sourire entendu qu'il dissimula de moitié sous son fort nécessaire éventail.

« Il me faut bien quelques temps de réflexion, à deux contre un misérable. Répondit-il.

_Etes-vous au moins certain de ne pas avoir besoin de la présence d'arguments plus…percutants, avec vous ?

_La diplomatie ne suggère-t-elle pas plutôt l'élégance et l'âpreté des mots ? »

Il ne sombrerait pas au même niveau de Mitsunari, une telle occasion ne méritait pas de déranger un de ses Braves pour cela. Un pareil recours serait plus là un témoignage de faiblesse de sa part et de plausible inquiétude quant à se faire entendre en face de deux Seigneurs rôdés au travail d'équipe. Il serait admirable en luttant seul, sans soutiens aucuns.

« L'efficacité vaut bien la subversion de styles. » Répliqua Saizô finement tandis qu'Isanami le servait en saké généreusement.

Haussant un sourcil devant ce trait d'esprit qui convenait si peu au caractère brut du brun, il releva :

« A qui doit-on cette délicate affirmation ?

_Hé ! Je travaille ma sagesse moi aussi… S'insurgea le jeune homme alors que son amie gloussait. Le Singe ne loupe jamais une occasion de me traiter d'handicapé émotionnel. »

Sasuke ? Yukimura leva la tête pour le chercher du regard. Son Commandant avait pris place à l'autre bout de la table aux côtés de Juzô et Anastasia qui s'attirait les intentions graveleuses des gardes du château. Il semblait poser les yeux partout si ce n'est en sa direction, absolument muet depuis le début de la soirée. Et lui-même n'avait pas grand mal à imaginer ce qui pouvait tourmenter à ce point le garçon. Il ne parvenait pas encore à croire que ce caractère si timide avait pu se résoudre à lui avouer la vérité. Pas quand il manquait toujours de fondre à chaque compliment qu'il lui faisait.

D'accord, il trouvait ça adorable.

« Il n'a pas tort. Vous les hommes, vous ne prenez pas le temps de vous écouter. Assura Isanami doctement. Vous persistez à penser que c'est une preuve de faiblesse.

_Je n'aurai en effet pas dit mieux, Mademoiselle. » Offrit alors Mitsunari, peu gêné de s'inviter pareillement au sein de leur conversation.

Saizô l'y accueillit dans un sourire glacial, n'ayant visiblement pas digéré correctement la proposition de promenade au crépuscule dont la jeune prêtresse était revenue bien trop enchantée à son goût. Décidé à ne pas se laisser démonter par cet opposant de noblesse hautain, il l'interrogea poliment :

« Quel est justement votre avis sur le sujet ? Croyez-vous qu'il est vraiment crédible de prôner sa sensibilité, en guise d'arme de dissuasion ?

_Je crois que c'est à chacun de décider de la manière qui lui est le plus confortable. Mais peut-être un peu de nouvelles orientations ne seraient-elles pas un mal au sein de notre confrérie pour lutter contre le Renard… Le déstabiliser. Lui répondit le jeune Seigneur. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que l'on devient fort en protégeant ce qui nous est cher ? »

Leur conversation semblait avoir finalement attiré toutes les attentions de chacun. Les échanges plus secondaires s'étaient même tus, au profit des propos séduisants de l'homme qui n'avaient pas manqué de se faire entendre dans l'étroite pièce, résonnant paisiblement.

« Les hommes qui deviennent des monstres sont ceux qui oublient leur compassion. Personne ne triomphe à se prétendre de pierre. Acheva-t-il d'un ton lourd de sens.

_Les bons sentiments sont sources d'hésitations inutiles au combat. » Contra sèchement Anastasia.

La jeune femme ne paraissait pas s'émouvoir du discours démagogique de Mitsunari, soutenant son attention curieuse avec une froide aisance. Yukimura ne s'étonnait pas que l'éducation stricte d'Iga s'oppose avec violence aux espoirs naïfs du Seigneur. Saizô semblait même acquiescer aux paroles de sa comparse. Ils ne pouvaient assurément pas se laisser aller à ce genre de tendres méditations.

« C'est intéressant de connaître les avis de chacun sur une telle question. Répliqua le jeune dirigeant, lissant son apparente ouverture d'esprit. J'imagine que vous, les ninjas, vous défendez tous cette même thèse ?

_Ce qui est rassurant puisqu'il s'agit de notre travail de ne rien ressentir. Lâcha à nouveau Ana, non sans des sarcasmes évidents au fond de la voix.

_Il vaut mieux pour nous ne pas s'ajouter des inquiétudes supplémentaires. » Corrigea Saizô prestement, ne désirant pas envenimer inutilement l'atmosphère quand leur Maître se trouvait déjà en position de faiblesse, en invité de marque entre ces murs.

Une initiative que Yukimura approuva complètement en silence, maintenant sa retenue derrière son éventail alors qu'il cherchait quelques solutions pour détourner le débat délicatement. Il n'avait pas manqué non plus, les coups d'œil entendus de Rokurô et de Juzô qui ne voulaient pas davantage que lui agacer leurs hôtes. Surtout s'il en venait à accepter un pacte avec les deux Seigneurs contre la force écrasante de Ieyasu, leurs familles en seraient obligés de s'allier et d'apprendre à vivre ensembles.

« Tes hommes ont du caractère, Yukimura-san ! C'est tout à leur honneur. Releva finalement Mitsunari sans colère, prenant le parti de s'en amuser. Certains sont pourtant bien discrets… »

Le regard du maître des lieux glissait sur chaque visage des Braves qui se trouvaient présents, avec la curiosité ostensible d'un explorateur qui conservait l'élégance de ne pas trop insister. Son attention termina pourtant sa course sur Sasuke qui ne semblait plus qu'espérer passer à travers le sol pour disparaître. Ayant pitié du malaise de son Commandant, le dirigeant s'empressa de se racler bruyamment la gorge. Un rappel à l'ordre pacifique qui brisa aussitôt l'échange visuel.

« Je me demande où tu les débusques à chaque fois…

_Ceci est mon secret. » Offrit-il énigmatiquement à son cadet.

Celui-ci éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, réclamant le service des plats principaux qui détourna tout le monde des précédents sujets plus efficacement que ne l'aurait même fait une attaque surprise. Partout, les conversations reprirent peu à peu, avec emphase. Réchauffant l'atmosphère d'une ambiance chaleureuse et ouverte aux comparaisons amicales qui persista toute la soirée.

Personne ne remarqua le retrait de Sasuke, plus discret qu'une ombre.

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

Il voulait _mourir_.

Crever comme il n'avait jamais prié pour l'être. Aller retrouver les poussières de la Forêt et s'ébattre parmi les arbres sans plus ressentir cette honte qui l'étouffait totalement. Ces mots qu'il avait osé…_osé_… ! Et les Cieux ne l'avaient pourtant pas foudroyé avant, quel désespoir ! Il se serait tût une fois de plus, et cela ne valait aucune importance comparé à la panique qui l'écrasait désormais. Il se foutait bien de se taire bordel ! A quoi pouvait-il prétendre maintenant ? Comment avait-il pu seulement songer que…

Que le Maître voudrait bien encore de lui après un écart aussi impardonnable que le sien ? Il allait lui demander de laver son honneur par le suicide. Cette décision était l'évidence même face à la situation dans laquelle il avait placé inconfortablement Yukimura. Jamais celui-ci n'accepterait de fermer les yeux sur cette vérité dérangeante qui palpitait en lui, jamais il ne demeurerait plus à son service. Pour un caprice ! Pour une impatience incontrôlée, il avait brisé toutes les chances de son seul rêve… Réduit sa misérable existence à un résidu malsain qui laisserait en mémoire de tous la déviance répugnante.

_« Je te l'avais dit. »_

Il sentait encore son aveu échapper à ses lèvres, franchir toutes les murailles derrière lesquelles il se gardait de trop exprimer chaque fois qu'il était question de son Seigneur. Des années… Combien à prétendre être un autre ? Pour satisfaire toutes les attentes, surtout ne pas déranger cette morale ancestrale qui pesait sur son monde. Oh ne pas attirer les regards ! Demeurer ce serviteur tellement obéissant qui prononçait les mots d'une même intensité impartiale. Faire comme d'autres auparavant l'avaient voulu et surtout, ne rien remettre en doute. Les Hommes s'engourdissaient de tels murs infranchissables… Et il avait cru parvenir à ne pas se faire démasquer ? Lui, la bête ? La chose de la Forêt ? Qui frisait l'admiration malvenue envers celui à qui il devait tout, dès ses plus jeunes années ?

Il s'étonnait…si peu, finalement ! Il avait prétendu mener la danse, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait frappé par ses propres tourments inconsolables : des flammes qui dévoraient jusqu'à son âme, sans jamais paraître faiblir depuis qu'il s'était résolu à les voir. Comment avait-il pu espérer les contenir tout en ne cessant de les abreuver en demeurant auprès de leur source de combustion ? Si ça n'avait pas été pour cette occasion, cela aurait été une scène pour un autre instant, il aurait fini dans tous les cas par craquer ! Aucune mise en garde ne serait parvenue à briser son élan.

_« C'est trop tard maintenant… »_

Il rêvait pourtant de revenir en arrière, juste quelques secondes plus tôt pour figer ses lèvres. Ignorer ce qui avait suivi son élan de folie, effacer tout ce qui avait bien pu naître dans l'esprit de son Maître depuis. Avoir une seconde de chance de se taire à nouveau, de goûter à son discret bonheur d'être auprès de lui. Ce seul fait valait toutes les souffrances muettes qui soient, toutes ces perditions mentales dans lesquelles il ne s'était jamais arrêté de sombrer chaque jour davantage. Il aimait Yukimura, Kami-sama ! Il l'aimait si intense, si dangereusement imprudent… Il crevait depuis toujours pour lui. Et il aurait sans doute mieux fait de l'être. Pour de bon.

_« Il ne t'a rien réclamé encore. »_

Il était censé s'en réjouir ? Etait-il _vraiment_ censé s'en réjouir ? Ce n'était que des minutes ajoutées à sa vie minable, des minutes dénuées de sens, insoutenables alors qu'il attendait que l'homme qu'il aimait se décide à l'accabler. Au point de songer à se sanctionner par lui-même de sa lame, prendre cette sage liberté. Avoir au moins ce courage honorable d'accepter le prix de ses fautes. Avancer enfin un peu vers cet idéal de guerrier qu'il avait toujours voulu être sans jamais y parvenir… Echec. Il n'était qu'un échec. Ce statut collait à sa peau plus sûrement que tout autre.

Il ne méritait rien que le mépris.

_« Ne baisse pas les bras… »_

Pourquoi lui, Kami-sama ? Pourquoi ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'émeuve de cet homme plutôt que d'un autre, n'importe quel autre ? Il avait eu quelques occasions de connaître des visages extérieurs charmants, la personnalité attachante de figurants qui n'avaient fait que traverser sa vie. Rien ne détrônait dans son cœur, le Maître. Il ne tremblait que pour la forme accentuée de ces traits, leurs plis expérimentés et matures qui ne parvenaient qu'à tenter cette langueur, en lui. Quelle crédibilité possédait-il à dix-sept ans, pour de pareilles tendances ? Il était ridicule.

_« Il te veut aussi. »_

Ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une de ses dérives nocturnes de piètre goût. La réalité ne s'affichait pas aussi clémente avec ses espérances d'adolescent en chaleur. Il n'était rien ici, qu'un problème à régler par le dirigeant qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant. Plongé dans son égoïsme, les tractations futures entre les soutiens de Toyotomi n'avaient pas importé, désormais il se rendait compte douloureusement de la catastrophe qu'il imposait à Yukimura en urgence. Il ne manquerait plus que les discussions entre les familles avortent pour qu'il devienne définitivement l'élément le plus pitoyable que l'Histoire est connue.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire…

« Sarutobi, un instant s'il te plaît. »

Sa course à travers les corridors du château se stoppa, conciliante, pour attendre Juzô qui parvenait à son niveau. L'aîné des Dix arborait un visage fermé et tendu qu'il lui connaissait rarement, annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles pour celui qui s'en rendait responsable. Curieusement, il avait l'impression de détester déjà la conversation qui s'annonçait. L'homme ne l'avait sûrement pas suivi jusqu'ici pour évoquer la beauté de la région et connaissant les derniers événements…

« C'est à propos du Maître, c'est cela ? » Tenta-t-il faussement.

Le manipulateur du Fer acquiesça immédiatement, son expression se faisant plus grave et pénible. Il croisa les bras en une attitude solide, lui faisant face de toute sa stature en une tentative évidente d'assurer son autorité sur lui. Au stade d'amour propre qui lui restait, Sasuke ne chercha même pas à lutter.

« J'ai entendu votre conversation, il y a deux jours. Anastasia n'est pas la seule à s'inquiéter pour Yukimura-san. Aborda l'aîné sans inutile introduction.

_J'imagine que c'est une chose que j'aurai dû prévoir… Releva-t-il simplement en retour, défait.

__Ce n'est pas son avis qui importe._

_Il ne réclamera jamais ta mort. Le seul moyen d'exprimer ta gratitude en retour est de partir. »

Juzô n'avait même pas tremblé une seule fois sur le choix de ses phrases. Fidèle à ses convictions, ses propos n'avaient marqué aucune trace de quelconques superficialités sentimentales, et lui finalement n'était pas tant surpris par ce rempart qui l'écrasait sans remords. Qu'aurait-il pu espérer d'autre de la part d'un dur traditionaliste qui ne voyait là qu'une hérésie absolue ? Il n'était pas naïf au point de croire que l'aîné aurait pu passer à travers ses valeurs bornées. Il était juste triste de voir balayer si aisément une relation de respect mutuel, patiemment acquise à force de batailles communes. De toute évidence, il n'en restait plus rien dans l'esprit de son partenaire d'armes qui le dévisageait froidement.

« Le Seigneur n'a pas besoin d'inutiles contrariétés supplémentaires en ce moment. Il a bien d'autres choses plus importantes à traiter.

_Je le sais… Souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

_Ce n'est pas normal, ce n'est pas _acceptable_. Rien ne peut naître de…ça. »

La répugnance sonnait douloureuse dans la voix de Juzô, une gifle n'aurait pas paru plus douce. Pour autant, Sasuke ne pouvait que reconnaître la justesse des arguments de son aîné. Yukimura ne demanderait pas qu'il paye l'affront par le sang, alors qu'allait-il pouvoir bien faire s'il ne pouvait plus rester ? Quelle voie, miséreuse, s'offrait toujours à ses pieds souillés ? Il ne voyait que cette possibilité de retourner faire ses sacs pour quitter les lieux dans la dignité, de lui-même.

_« Tu vas pas ramper aussi bas ! »_ S'indigna aussitôt l'Autre.

Il irait marcher droit devant, dans une direction ou une autre ; cela n'aurait plus tant d'intérêt. Allant vers un ailleurs inconnu à des milles de ces terres qui l'avaient vu tenter de se construire maladroitement. Le spectre d'Ueda ne serait jamais plus loin qu'à cet instant redouté où il n'appartiendrait plus qu'aux vents des grands chemins. Une tentative de ninja sans plus chez lui, seul et cruellement burlesque. Il n'imaginait pas se vendre auprès d'un autre Seigneur, pas une seconde.

« Tu es trop influencé désormais, en tant que protecteur tu ne peux pas te permettre de sombrer dans cette sorte de subjectivité. Insista Juzô. Ta charge réclame de la certitude.

__Et lui n'a certainement de leçons à donner à personne ! Où est passée ta fierté, merde ? »_

Voilà une chose dont il s'était débarrassé depuis bien longtemps. Rien n'était plus maladroit que ces traits virulents de caractère pour un ninja. Ils formaient un clan d'êtres qui se complaisaient dans l'obscurité, leurs noms respectifs n'étaient pas faits pour s'inscrire dans la grande Histoire aux côtés des exploits de leurs Maîtres. Un protecteur se devait d'accepter cet anonymat imposé, aucune place ne se prêtait aux possibles débordements d'ego. Ces shinobis à la lourde réputation ne connaissaient pas les limites de leur place, leurs historiques sanglants et glorieux ne l'impressionnaient jamais. Les humiliations qu'il avait pu subir de la part de ses adversaires demeuraient des aubaines à ses yeux de prétendre encore…

_« C'est plus de l'humilité à ce stade mais de la connerie ! »_

Il n'avait respiré que pour Yukimura, depuis toujours son monde ne valait que par lui. Il avait appris à ignorer tout le reste, ce qui importait était le bonheur du dirigeant et sa satisfaction, seulement cela. Alors il pouvait bien le faire une fois de plus, la dernière, rendre à cet homme ce qu'il avait pu lui donner au cours de ces années partagées avec lui. Il en allait de sa conscience d'esprit.

_« Sincèrement… C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Vraiment ? »_

La résignation était si âpre dans la voix de l'Autre, si gonflée d'amertume qu'il s'accorda le temps d'y songer. Pensant d'abord à sa vie, ce qu'elle était initialement dans la Forêt, l'immense Forêt familière, assez vaste pour lui. Il se rappelait les heures perdues à observer le monde autour pour essayer de comprendre les couleurs du ciel, qu'il se parlait un peu à lui-même, et à ses proches… Plus rarement pour ceux-là. L'enfance, elle portait le parfum de l'insouciance parmi les autres, en meute soudée qui ne pouvait plus désormais nier cette différence flagrante qui le tenait loin de ses sœurs et frères. Lui, dénué de poils, de griffes et de crocs, possédait un corps gigantesque qui ne cessait de grandir. Les jeux n'avaient plus été les mêmes avec pareille nouvelle règle, ni les courses nocturnes. Il s'était éloigné de son initiative, presque culpabilisant de quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

Sa rencontre avait Yukimura lui avait offert un toit où grandir : un second chez-lui dans ce monde des Hommes si curieux qui convenait douloureusement bien à ses mensurations autrefois inédites. Ici, ils étaient innombrables à lui ressembler. Lui avait aimé de suite les teintes de la vallée sous le printemps renaissant, ce sentiment de paix qui se dégageait des fresques naturelles immenses. Cela valait tous les efforts qu'il pouvait faire à imiter le chemin d'une existence transformée. Marcher sur deux pieds, ne lui avait pas éternellement posé problème, apprendre à compter était une toute autre aptitude, un brin capricieuse à domestiquer. Juzô s'était longtemps arraché les cheveux à lui faire retenir… Toutes choses autour de lui portaient un nom, une définition et une utilité, des caractéristiques qu'ils découvraient trop souvent, plus naïf qu'un gosse.

Il avait dû choisir la voie de son humanité, un sacrifice intolérable qu'il ne regrettait plus maintenant, à songer aux personnes qu'il avait pu ainsi rencontrer. Même si l'appel de la pleine Lune conservait sur lui un pouvoir hypnotisant qui l'étranglait de nostalgie, même s'il ne se reconnaissait pas toujours dans ce modèle de bipède déraciné par l'oubli, adepte de la violence pour la violence… Ueda était sa maison et les Braves, sa nouvelle famille reconstituée de toutes pièces. Il ne possédait rien de plus précieux que cela.

« Je ne veux pas partir… Murmura-t-il dans un sursaut émotionnel.

__Alors ne pars pas. Tu ne dois rien à personne, putain ! _S'exclama aussitôt la Voix.

_Pardon ? »

Sasuke considéra le visage agacé de son aîné, qui paraissait difficilement admettre qu'il s'accordât à refuser ainsi ses conseils avisés. Inspirant pour se donner du courage comme chaque fois, il annonça avec les mots qui dégringolaient dans sa bouche tels quels :

« Je ne vais pas partir. Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre.

_Tu ne connais rien du Japon. Ueda n'est pas unique en son genre ! Contra vivement Juzô.

_J'en suis conscient, et peut-être aurais-je la chance de réparer cette erreur à l'avenir. Mais ma vie entière se construit là-bas, la quitter serait un acte insurmontable… »

Le manipulateur du Fer eut un mouvement impatient de la main vers lui.

« C'est de l'égoïsme d'imposer ça au Seigneur !

_Je n'ai pas failli à ma tâche. Coupa le garçon avec vigueur. Depuis des années que je suis à lui, je n'ai permis à mes sentiments de perturber sa protection. Rien n'a changé aujourd'hui. »

L'aîné accusa la nouvelle perturbante, paraissant ne pas parvenir à concevoir que son cadet ait gardé un tel secret intact aussi longtemps, sans éveiller les soupçons de personne jusqu'à ce jour. Il n'aurait pas pu manquer cela, c'était trop grave pour qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué… ! Trop inconvenant !

« Je suis un homme comme un autre, Juzô. L'intérêt que je peux porter à Yukimura-sama ne concerne que lui et lui seul. Il jugera de la crédibilité de ma requête. Martela fermement Sasuke, son regard ancré dans le sien avec une autorité nouvelle. En tant que Commandant, je n'ai aucune obligation de suivre tes directives.

__Bien envoyé ! »_

La stupeur avait effacé toutes tentatives de révoltes dans l'esprit de l'homme. Mécaniquement, il eût un hochement de tête presque obéissant à l'encontre du jeune ninja. Un geste qui lui fût suffisant pour tenir cette conversation hypocrite comme close. Il parvenait à peine à croire qu'il venait de tordre les arguments de cet opposant dangereux et qu'il se sentait le courage de confronter Yukimura, face à face. Il ressentait ce même élan en lui, semblable à ce rêve qu'il avait fait… En plus docile, juste une présence réconfortante qui le chatouillait sous la plante des pieds. Faisait battre son cœur d'une énergie nouvelle. Peut-être n'était-ce pas tant osé d'espérer conserver sa place auprès de son Maître, ce dernier en avait vu bien d'autres… Il n'aurait qu'à promettre de garder ses distances et de ne jamais évoquer la vraie nature de ses intentions. Cela n'était de toute façon pas dans ses tendances d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

« Je vais régler le problème ce soir. » Affirma-t-il à haute voix, plus pour lui-même que pour avertir son aîné.

Il avait bien assez retardé l'échéance depuis des années, il était temps de briser l'inertie pour décider d'actions intelligentes et mesurées. Il refusait de demeurer dépassé par ses émotions, il n'avait plus quatorze ans. Lui qui voulait tellement devenir cet homme raisonné, il se devait de relever les yeux et d'assumer. Une discussion sincère soulagerait autant Yukimura que lui. Du moins, s'ils étaient capables de suivre ces termes. Il n'en était pas si convaincu… Il savait parfaitement comment le dirigeant réagissait quand on s'intéressait, selon lui, d'un peu trop près à son intimité.

_« Il râlera moins si tu lui touches. Non ? _Chantonna l'Autre. _Un petit jeunot tout frais comme ça… »_

Chassant mentalement ces plaisanteries odieuses, Sasuke se concentra plutôt sur chacun de ses sens pour localiser sa cible quelque part dans l'immense bâtiment. Ses yeux, ses oreilles et son nez attrapèrent les vibrations ronronnant d'un parquet au rez-de-chaussée, non loin du salon où le dîner avait été servi. L'odeur était fidèle à elle-même, profonde et imposante. Un spectre puissant qui termina de l'encourager à rejoindre son Maître tant qu'il se trouvait encore seul et éveillé. Il n'était pas sûr de voir son courage timide résister au lendemain. Il se sentait sur le point d'imploser…

Qui l'aurait-cru, et l'aurait-il cru aussi ? Qu'il se trouverait en promenade à la belle étoile, sous l'épais couvert du plafond lambrissé, en quête de son homme ? Glissant comme une apparition étrange du château gigantesque, solitaire présence au milieu des formes distordues d'objets en tous genres qui s'y entassaient ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir côtoyé un jour une telle densité d'œuvres d'art troquées en bibelots poussiéreux. Le matériel s'accumulait à outrance sans entretien. La haute noblesse ne possédait plus cet éclat brillant que les anciennes générations lui avaient acquis. Tout n'existait plus que dans le paraître. Cette nuit était pour lui l'occasion parfaite de bouleverser cet équilibre impromptu. Ressentir.

Lâcher les chaînes qui maintenaient depuis trop longtemps cette autre partie de lui-même. Cesser de croire que la seule solution à une menace était de la faire disparaître. Il pouvait vivre avec cela, ce n'était que lui. En une esquisse plus saccadée et nerveuse, certes ; en accords avec ce prédateur du fond des bois qui se mûre dans sa frustration. Il ne valait que l'éducation d'un loup : une boule de poils indisciplinée, cachée dans les fourrés proches à trembler de peur. Mais c'était toujours ça dans son cœur.

_« Ne me stresse plus jamais comme ça… Je vais en crever. »_

Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur ses lèvres, ô si seulement ! Cela apaiserait son esprit d'un silence des plus souverains et libérateurs. Il ne se rappelait plus avoir jamais bénéficié du privilège de garder ses pensées pour lui seul, elle avait finalement toujours été là en retrait. Faussement discrète dans un premier temps, si habile prétention qu'il y avait cru. Voilà où il se retrouvait maintenant avec cette Autre dans la tête, parasité au plus profond de lui par une présence dont il ne savait rien. Et pourtant, il devait reconnaître qu'une partie de sa détermination était due à elle. Elle avait su lui insuffler de la prétention, une raison de combattre.

_« Je sais… Ne dis rien. »_ S'amusa celle-ci, bon enfant.

Pour cette occasion rare, il lui laissa le bénéfice du doute. Il était bien trop confortable de n'être pas complètement seul pour lutter contre le Destin, alors qu'il progressait chaque seconde davantage, tenté par les incertitudes piquantes. Mille terreurs s'étaient éveillées dans son ventre, qu'il ignora avec fermeté. Mené par son instinct qui le poussait vers cette pièce, vers ces panneaux de riz communs qui semblaient l'écraser, de toute leur hauteur, pesant sous ses doigts tremblants… Il ressentait encore les échos de son cœur quand il se décida à pénétrer à l'intérieur, le regard verrouillé sur le dos familier de son Maître affecté à la lecture. L'attention de l'homme volait d'une Page à l'autre sereinement, ne paraissant pas le remarquer. Se sentant d'humeur patiente, Sasuke resta machinalement appuyé à l'encadrement, à le contempler.

Se perdant avec affection sur ces traits harmonieux qu'il connaissait chacun, jusqu'à la pliure mince qui bordait le coin de ses yeux, le tracé affirmé de sa mâchoire cassante, la dureté moyenne de son profil, ce nez délicieusement pointu… Oh qu'il aimait pouvoir l'admirer librement ainsi, il voyait même l'orage tendre, sur ce visage, en un indice révélateur. Il avait dû songer à lui depuis. Beaucoup. _Vraiment beaucoup_. Il sentait une satisfaction ardente s'agiter en lui à cette idée séduisante.

« Ne devrais-tu pas être couché à cette heure ? »

La question sonnait hypocrite dans la bouche d'un noctambule du petit matin. Elle lui tira un sourire, discret étirement qu'il ne chercha pas à masquer :

« Ce n'est pas moi qui déciderait du sort du Japon demain.

_Certes. » Concéda l'autre sans se retourner pour autant.

De la place qu'il tenait Sasuke pouvait voir la légère tension dans ses épaules, signe qu'il n'était pas si à l'aise que sa voix tentait de le prétendre, avec un talent certain. Une personne extérieure y aurait cru, mais il connaissait l'homme depuis longtemps, ces subterfuges dont il usait pour maintenir la surface, apparences demeureront apparences, flous et perditions. Il savait crever la surface, sans violence. Il le ferait regarder les yeux dans les yeux.

« Je peux rester auprès de vous ? » Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Pour ne trouver qu'un immobilisme éphémère dans ce corps, l'aveu d'une impuissance cruelle quant à savoir quoi faire, que dire désormais, quelle réponse choisir parmi tous ces autres possibles. Il était évident que son Seigneur ne s'était pas décidé de la manière dont il réagirait, il ne devait pas s'attendre à le voir ainsi venir à lui de son propre chef. Une passivité qui inquiéta soudain le garçon qui se sentit obligé de convaincre. Se redressant, il affirma avec un empressement criant :

« Je ne dirai rien. Je me tairai, je vous jure que si vous le voulez ainsi je serai muet ! »

Ueda et les autres étaient tout pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas partir, Yukimura ne pouvait pas lui réclamer de quitter sa maison, de faire un tel sacrifice pour quelques paroles échappées à son orgueil adolescent ! Il ne voulait rien que le droit de conserver sa place. Il n'était pas assez prétentieux pour attendre en retour des réponses inutiles qu'il connaissait déjà. Il savait parfaitement les sentiments que le dirigeant ressentait pour lui, cela lui convenait comme ça.

« Je vous jure que vous finirez même par l'oublier de vous-même !

_Ne fais pas de promesses que personne ne peut tenir. Contra son Seigneur d'un ton coupant.

_Je l'ai fait pendant onze ans ! S'exclama-t-il en retour. Je vais simplement continuer. »

Un rire bref secoua l'homme, gorgé d'un mépris qui souffla Sasuke. Il demeura muet, étouffé par la panique sourde qui commençait à monter en lui alors que celui qui tenait sa vie dans ses mains reposait son livre avec une lenteur insoutenable. Non sans un soupir de résignation qui tordit sa gorge davantage encore. Lorsqu'ils se firent enfin face, le garçon ne s'était jamais senti autant écrasé par le charisme de son Maître. Il dût contenir toute sa volonté pour ne pas glisser à genoux devant lui, de remords pour sa désobéissance.

« Et que feras-tu... Aborda Yukimura avec un sarcasme évident. Quand je me marierai ? »

Il y avait un défi cruel dans le regard de l'homme qui poursuivit sa torture, non sans s'approcher avec une tranquillité révoltante de lui, jusqu'à ce que l'espace entre eux disparaisse :

« Et que je te réclamerai de protéger mon fils et ma femme ? »

_Une rage qui palpitait dans ses veines._

« Que feras-tu, oui ? Tu aboieras de contentement ? »

Il était saturé de cette proximité odieuse, enivré par cette chaleur glaciale qui brisait son âme, par les battements de ce cœur qui n'apaisaient nullement le sien, blessé par cette voix qui frappait ses points faibles qu'il avait bien tenté de nier jusqu'à maintenant. Tous ainsi exposés hurlaient leur douleur sous les coups qui ne cessaient de résonner à son esprit. Une lame lui aurait paru plus douce à accueillir dans sa chair. L'ennemi n'avait aucune pitié, aucune compassion à le réduire en poussières.

La chose en lui, gronda de haine absolue.

« Je les tuerai lentement. Souffla-t-il à son oreille. Je rongerai jusqu'à leurs os… »

D'une main autoritaire, il retint Yukimura de s'éloigner de stupeur, agrippant son kimono durement. Maintenant le visage de l'homme au contact avec le sien, joue à joue ; inspirant bruyamment l'odeur de son cou sans songer seulement à en rougir, il se sentait trembler littéralement de jalousie.

« Parce que vous êtes à moi. »

Il le chuchota avec une ferveur délirante, attirant ce corps contre lui, plus proche encore… Jusqu'à en ressentir tous les contours solides sur sa peau hypersensible, les moindres frictions bienheureuses grisantes entre eux deux. A peine inquiétées de la rigidité de l'autre face à cette démonstration de possessivité féroce incontrôlable, ses mains glissèrent aventureuses et animées d'une audace hâtive qui ne le fit reculer devant rien. Le tissu était un obstacle dont il s'accorda de s'affranchir, ronronnant presque de pouvoir enfin toucher cet épiderme séduisant, à peine séparé par cette couche noire qu'il n'avait jamais autant regrettée de porter constamment. Qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer, s'il l'ôtait…que serait un contact direct ?

Il suffoquait littéralement de désir, noyé dans son élan de séduction inconsciente. Aux prises avec ce qu'était devenu ses naïves intentions platoniques au fil des années de passion muette. Trop faible pour avoir l'orgueil de résister à cet appel qui semblait résonner des entrailles mêmes de la terre, commandant efficace de sa conscience la plus primitive. Portant à ses lèvres des mots odieux :

« Je sais mordre aussi, mais il va falloir ordonner. »

Yukimura sembla se tendre un instant, outré sans doute. Il imaginait très bien à quelle déconvenue il soumettait son Seigneur a osé pareille désobéissance en lui faisant subir les attouchements d'un homme très exalté par son nouveau terrain de jeux. Pour qu'il se débatte si peu contre les perditions de ses doigts, il était sûrement encore sous le choc, comprenant à peine comment le rapport de force avait bien pu ainsi basculé d'un extrême à l'autre. Lui ne s'interrogeait plus…

Avide de nouvelles saveurs, il goûtait à cette peau de sa bouche appliquée, appréciant les sensations agressant sa langue. Si peu conscient de la prise presque tendre d'une de ses mains qui était remontée entre temps jusqu'aux épaules solides du dirigeant, l'étreignant ainsi étroitement. Ivre de la courbe de cet impérial cou qui frissonnait sous ses baisers, jamais assez satisfait de l'avoir au plus près, ce n'était pas _en_ lui ; il frotta ses hanches lascivement contre les siennes, guidé par l'instinct.

La dureté évidente qui se plaqua alors contre sa cuisse le fit gronder de vulgaire satisfaction. Osant à peine croire ce qu'une telle réaction physique signifiait quant aux attentions réelles du dirigeant envers lui, il s'accorda le plaisir de renouveler l'audace de ses reins, non sans soupirer bruyamment. Une initiative qui fût récompensée par le premier mouvement de Yukimura : l'homme se plaqua contre son corps tout entier, non sans caresser la courbe de son dos. Faisant claquer rageusement le tissu noir restrictif, alors qu'il dévorait la longueur de sa nuque. Docile, Sasuke offrit celle-ci au désir capiteux de son Maître qui paraissait avoir trouvé finalement la faille qu'il recherchait : ses paumes glissèrent sous la barrière souple pour retenir ses hanches, les guider dans leur course enfiévrée, approfondissant davantage l'acte.

Etranglé par ce contact à nu qui acheva d'embraser sa retenue, Sasuke lâcha un gémissement éhonté pour presser le visage du dirigeant au sien, posant ses lèvres aux siennes maladroitement dans un bref baiser un peu distrait. Il n'eut même pas l'occasion de se reculer que Yukimura l'attirait à lui pour l'embrasser.

_Pour de bon._ Jusqu'à mordre sa bouche, l'envahir. Saturer ses terminaisons nerveuses.

Le garçon rendit complètement les armes, s'abandonnant aux intentions de son Seigneur. Respirant tant bien que mal entre deux explorations tumultueuses tandis qu'il sentait ces mains étrangères continuer à glisser sur lui de plus en plus bas, obstinément…

« On nous attaque ! »

Le bruit d'une sirène d'alarme brisa l'instant. Ils se séparèrent brutalement, portant leurs attentions dans la direction des hurlements des gardes. Une déflagration extérieure fit alors trembler le château entier, déclenchant un concert de cris et de luttes aisément identifiables. Sasuke dépassa ce simple stade, allant au-delà des vibrations de surface, chassant des signatures qu'il avait mémorisées soigneusement auparavant. Se laissant couler dans ce rôle de sentinelle, il informa son Maître :

« Ils sont tous là, aux murailles. »

Yukimura acquiesça, un peu sonné par ce revirement de situation soudain. C'était bien trop tôt, ils ne devaient pas attaquer avant que le Seigneur Kanetsugu ne soit avec eux. Les Tokugawa étaient censés rester éloignés en attendant de tenter une infiltration discrète, ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'ils avaient prévu de même réflexion avec Rokurô. Un pareil mouvement maintenant était suicidaire. Ils ne pouvaient pas espérer passer au travers des lourdes défenses de la bâtisse militaire en un groupe de quatre pour les atteindre. Les troupes de Mitsunari, même de faible efficacité, les contiendraient sans difficultés.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. » Constata-t-il fermement.

Sasuke tira sur le col de son kimono pour planter son regard fauve dans le sien.

« Jamais hors de mon périmètre. »

Conciliant dans ce genre de situations, l'homme hocha la tête. Il n'était pas assez fou pour s'opposer aux règles de son protecteur avisé. Ce dernier avait ses propres limites qu'ils devaient respecter pour limiter autant que possibles les conséquences hasardeuses qui pouvaient découler d'un franchissement de celles-ci. Sa vie dépendait des capacités de ce combattant de l'ombre ; et rien ne semblait, étrangement, plus exaltant que cette vérité-là désormais.

« Tu n'as pas dormi.

_Vous non plus. Lui rétorqua le garçon qui ouvrait un des panneaux avec prudence. Droite. »

Docilement, Yukimura s'avança avec précaution dans la direction réclamée, progressant la main sur son katana le long du couloir désert plongé dans l'obscurité et le calme apparent. Il ressentait clairement la présence rassurante de son Commandant dans son dos, qui se coulait souplement plus discret qu'un spectre. De toute évidence, il ne devait rester quasiment personne encore à l'intérieur du château, tous avaient dû se précipiter au-dehors à la rencontre de leurs ennemis. Ils étaient les seuls retardataires, leurs…_activités_ ayant diminué clairement leur niveau d'attention.

Comme semblant songer à la même chose, Sasuke échangea un regard incertain avec lui. Le souffle d'une nouvelle explosion soudaine réorienta leurs esprits sur le moment présent et l'urgence de la situation. Délaissant les questions épineuses pour plus tard, ils reprirent leur marche rapide en quête d'une issue près de leur position actuelle. Ils devaient se rapprocher des autres pour obtenir du soutien tout en se gardant de se placer en première ligne. Ils n'oubliaient pas que les cibles des Tokugawa étaient les opposants au règne du Shôgun, soit les deux Seigneurs rebelles. Mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques inconséquents.

« Saizô et Juzô soutiennent un groupe de gardes aux prises avec le Meneur et deux de ses partenaires. Ana, se tient plus en arrière avec Isanami. Indiqua alors le ninja, au fur et à mesure que ses sens évaluaient toutes les informations qui leur parvenaient jusqu'ici.

_Mitsunari est protégé ?

_Rokurô est auprès de lui dans un bâtiment annexe.

_Ils sont surveillés ? » Insista l'homme, inquiet quant à un possible enlèvement.

Il se tourna vers Sasuke alors que celui-ci fermait les yeux pour se concentrer, fronçant des sourcils. Admirant muettement les capacités effroyables du garçon, il ne put s'empêcher de songer à cet instant volé entre eux qui brûlait au fond de lui encore, en une flamme patiente et avide. Il parvenait à peine à croire que cela avait bien eu lieu dans leur réalité tant les images qui traversaient sa mémoire lui paraissaient curieuses. Loin de celui qu'il pensait être depuis toujours. Il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même si aisément… Ses mains en tremblaient, persistantes, du désir qui l'avait envahi. Il dût se masser les tempes pour se reprendre.

« Vingt-trois gardes sont postés autour du petit bâtiment Nord-Ouest dans lequel ils se trouvent ensembles. Lui répondit finalement le Commandant. La femme qui contrôle le temps est en train de se diriger sur eux. Il semble qu'elle profite de la diversion de ses trois soutiens pour infiltrer les rangs arrière.

_Ils ne pourront rien contre elle, nous devons les rejoindre.

_Ou elle cherche à nous attirer tous au même endroit pour faire d'une pierre deux coups… »

Sans doute était-ce le cas mais ils allaient devoir passer outre ces manigances.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre Mitsunari. » Affirma Yukimura avec autorité, se remettant en route.

Encore pouvait-il affirmer sans réelle prétention que le vieux Renard le voulait vivant, ce trait pervers qui le caractérisait ne pourrait résister à la tentation de l'humilier en l'exhibant comme un trophée de chasse de mauvais goût, autant le sort qu'il réservait au jeune Seigneur demeurait plus incertain. Celui-ci mort, il ne pourrait y avoir une alliance assez forte pour faire face au dirigeant du Japon. Ils auraient perdu la partie, et ce, sans possible seconde chance pour bâtir ce mur d'opposition commun et faire front ensembles.

« Très bien. » Concéda Sasuke, déjà sur ses talons.

Il pouvait pourtant sentir une tension évidente dans le corps du garçon. Dont il devinait l'origine sans difficultés : celle qu'ils s'apprêtaient à affronter semblait plus appartenir au monde des Dieux qu'au leur, rien ne paraissait capable de la stopper. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de la simplicité avec laquelle elle les avait tous les deux emprisonnés dans une seconde figée. Une démonstration de force qu'ils avaient regardée impuissants à s'en échapper. Ils auraient beau avoir le nombre pour eux cette fois-ci, la donne ne changerait pas. Il fallait trouver un moyen de la contraindre avant.

Mais sa tête si foisonnante habituellement d'idées brillantes, souffrait du manque de repos auquel il avait été soumis ces derniers temps. Le voyage avait eu ses conséquences sur le long terme, sans compter ce qu'étaient devenues ses nuits avec les aveux récents de son Commandant. Il se trouvait devant une impasse, un vide moqueur qui se riait de ses tentatives à sauver leurs vies, soufflant la peur et l'inquiétude persistante à fleur de peau. Pourtant il se jurait, ils ne mourraient pas cette nuit. Il avait déjà failli récemment perdre son ninja, il n'était même pas question de lui faire prendre des risques similaires à nouveau. Il portait la fonction de stratège, c'était à lui de prévoir leurs prochains coups gagnants.

« Là, à la prochaine encablure. »

Suivant les indications de Sasuke, ils débouchèrent sur un hall secondaire dont ils devinaient sa taille conséquente par la masse d'obscurité qu'il contenait. Un fin rayon perçait toutefois au travers des épaisses nébuleuses en suspension, témoignage d'une porte visiblement mal refermée par un garde trop pressé. D'un même élan, ils remontèrent jusqu'à elle pour quitter la carapace rassurante du bâtiment ; la chaleur régnant dans l'air poisseuse, colla à leurs épidermes désagréablement. Il flottait un mélange de poudre et d'humidité autour d'eux. Tout n'était que cris et déflagrations : de toute évidence les gardes de Mitsunari n'avaient pas hésité à user des canons des murailles pour faire reculer l'envahisseur.

Ils ne voyaient pas la première ligne de leur emplacement, ils auraient dû contourner le château afin de l'atteindre. Ils devinaient malgré tout aisément l'état dans lequel l'entrée principale de ce regroupement militaire devait se trouver. Les autres allaient devoir continuer à se passer de leur soutien, la sécurité de leur hôte demeurait plus préoccupante que le reste. Une décision que le garçon confirma d'un hochement sec du menton, contrôlant la situation globale qui menait Juzô et Saizô face au Meneur des opposants qui paraissait débordé par la cohésion des deux Braves. Ces pairs ne s'en sortaient pas mieux, lame à lame contre une Ana déchaînée accompagnée des shinobis de Mitsunari. De toute évidence, les Tokugawa savaient parfaitement qu'ils ne pourraient pas tenir éternellement.

Se pressant davantage, Sasuke entraîna son Maître avec lui vers le bâtiment où se trouvaient Rokurô et le jeune Seigneur. Sans lâcher pour autant l'empreinte sensorielle de leur ennemie qui possédait quelques instants d'avance sur eux, il ne souhaitait pas lui indiquer leur présence. Elle devait croire qu'aucun ne s'était penché sur sa présence entre ces murs, ce serait toujours un petit avantage qu'ils auraient alors sur elle. Sur ce monstre qui était capable de ramener chaque fois ses partenaires morts au combat. Qu'il allait affronter, très certainement seul, sans aucune arme à disposition pour lutter également.

_« Vidons-la de son sang... »_

La Voix riait au fond de lui de contentement face à l'imminence d'une nouvelle lutte douloureuse. Ne sachant comment contenir ses doutes autrement, il se laissa complètement influencé par sa folie prédatrice en chasse, ramassant ça et là quelques touches d'assurance pour tenir à distance ses peurs. Il ne perdrait pas devant cette épreuve, il était la Forêt. La respiration. Le Monde coulait en lui en pulsations réconfortantes, le liquide brûlant dans ses veines palpitant au même rythme. Cette adversaire n'était qu'une notion abstraite, il ne baisserait pas les yeux devant elle. Il valait la Vie.

_« Arrachons-lui les membres… »_

Des hurlements de souffrance retentirent soudain dans l'épaisseur de la nuit, qui les firent précipiter plus rapidement encore le long de la ruelle qu'ils se trouvaient en train de remonter. Ils débouchèrent alors sur une place intérieure étroite qui se trouvait le décor d'un véritable cataclysme surnaturel : tous les gardes qui défendaient la bâtisse avaient été littéralement immobilisés dans leur processus de défense. Impuissants dans ce rôle cruel de statues, ils restaient bloqués dans leurs derniers mouvements offensifs, libérant ainsi la voie à l'ennemi qui avait déjà pénétré les lieux.

Jetant un regard de compassion à ces hommes humiliés, le Commandant se pressa aux trousses de la femme, au côté de Yukimura qui paraissait bien décidé à recourir à son sabre. Ils n'eurent pas à chercher très longtemps toutefois, le jeune Seigneur et le Page se situaient dans le salon principal. Sasuke pensa y rentrer à son tour dans son élan, mais son Maître l'arrêta aussitôt d'une main absolue. Le collant au mur proche tout en posant ses doigts sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, ils pouvaient dans cette situation espionner l'intérieur de la pièce sans se faire remarquer. Une option plus sage.

« Vous ne passerez pas ! »

Rokurô s'était placé devant Mitsunari, dernier rempart contre la progression de l'élément Tokugawa. Toutes armes dehors, il considérait avec sévérité cette ennemie silencieuse drapée dans ses anonymes tissus sombres. Semblant conserver sous ses dents quelques sonorités vocales qui faisaient frémir d'anticipation le bord de ses lèvres. Tout mouvement de l'autre suffirait à déclencher une tempête immédiate d'une violence certaine. Ils connaissaient les extrémités vers lesquelles l'homme était capable d'aller sans regrets si cela lui semblait nécessaire.

Yukimura tira alors son ninja en arrière pour échanger avec lui quelques signes muets propres à eux. Tentant un moment de le convaincre en vain de le laisser y aller seul, une proposition imprudente à laquelle le garçon s'opposa fermement en gestes répétés et anxieux. Pointant finalement leur adversaire, le ninja eût quelques mouvements brefs envers sa personne que le dirigeant ne pouvait contredire. Il dût demeurer dans le couloir, en arrière, tandis que son Commandant glissait en premier ligne plus discret qu'un souffle.

Rokurô venait de relâcher ses ondes sonores, envoyant brutalement valser la jeune femme. Filant au sol souplement, Sasuke suivit sa chute pour se jeter sur elle, ses doubles lames en mains. Profitant de sa fine constitution fragile de non-guerrière pour ouvrir profondément la peau de son ventre, savourant l'odeur du sang métallique qui les éclaboussa.

_« Ecrase-la ! Ecrase-la bordel ! »_

D'un coup de pied ajusté, il l'empêcha de se relever, en appuyant durement la plante sur ses muscles de cuisse. Elle tenta immédiatement de le frapper, des mouvements qu'il prévoyait sans aucunes difficultés, avec le soutien de ses sens exacerbés qui lui indiquaient où se placer pour parer et esquiver. Il bloqua toutes les initiatives adverses, les détournant pour blesser le corps de l'inconnue, allant jusqu'à sectionner quelques uns de ses ligaments primordiaux dont il situait la position par sa vue hors-norme. Le dernier coup qu'il jeta à son visage la renvoya par terre une nouvelle fois.

Saisissant cette opportunité, il se baissa pour refermer une main sur sa jambe, la soulevant dans son élan pour la projeter contre des panneaux de riz proches qui cédèrent sous son poids. L'ennemie alla rouler quelques mètres plus loin au-dehors. Faisant signe à Rokurô et au jeune Seigneur de rejoindre sur le champ, Yukimura qui les attendait, il s'élança derrière sa proie qui se redressait en gémissant.

L'adrénaline qui fondait dans son âme avait chassé toutes peurs encombrantes. Le regard fixé sur la personne qu'il se devait d'affronter pour protéger tout le monde, il sentait ses mains trembler d'impatience. Prêt à relever ce défi, parfaitement conscient qu'elle lui avait laissé volontairement l'avantage jusqu'à cette minute. Il ne fût pas surpris de la voir se relever malgré l'état de ses blessures. Elle était en train d'enlever ce masque intégral qui cachait son visage, dévoilant une bouche tordue en un sourire malsain, puis l'élégance global de son physique qui en faisait sans doute une belle femme. Portant les cheveux drus et la pâleur saine des Japonaises de son époque. Elle apparaissait plus proche de la noblesse que de ces kunoïchis masculines qu'il avait pu affronter parfois, dont certains Seigneurs vicieux ne se gênaient pas à exhiber les courbes lors de cérémonies officielles.

_« Brise-moi cette poupée de porcelaine, veux-tu ? Elle me fait vomir. » _

Femelle ou non, il ne retiendrait de toute façon pas ses coups devant pareille menace. Ces morales le laissaient froid, il ne s'appesantissait pas de ce genre de considérations comme pouvaient le faire ses aînés. Il défoncerait jusqu'à ses os si nécessaire, il faudrait au moins cela pour en venir à bout : les larges plaies qui se trouvaient ouvertes dans sa chair avaient disparu. Sûrement venait-elle déjà d'utiliser son don pour projeter son corps dans un passé plus clément où il ne se trouvait pas blessé. Elle lui souriait.

_« Connasse ! »_

De toute évidence, elle ne semblait pas en mesure de parler. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se jeter sur lui. Elle n'était même pas rapide, à peine dangereuse dans le choix de ses coups, pourtant une de ses petites mains s'enfonça dans son plexus, coupant sa respiration un instant qu'elle mit à profit pour dégainer l'arme dissimulée qu'elle portait sur son mollet. Il évita de justesse que la lame ne se plante dans son cou, reculant pour prendre le temps de se remettre de ce renversement de situation trop parfait.

Elle était sur lui, son sabre maladroitement levé au-dessus de sa tête comme une amatrice. Agissant aussitôt, il l'en déposséda d'un geste serein et précis : un coup de revers efficace qui projeta l'arme plus loin. L'aubaine s'annonçant grandiose, il jeta ses doigts autour de sa gorge pour l'étrangler. A nouveau, il ressentit ce flottement éphémère dans l'air, une seconde plus tard son adversaire tenait bien sa lame dans sa main. Il manqua encore de la voir s'enfoncer en lui. D'un retournement souple qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, il balaya les appuis qu'elle avait au sol pour briser son équilibre et la faire chuter. Se jetant sur elle, il bloqua son sabre de sa propre arme, la laissant ainsi sans défense pour enfoncer dans la foulée l'autre dans son abdomen. Avec un déchirement sinistre, la peau céda. Son poignet plongeant dans l'écarlate sanguin.

_« Oh yeah… »_

Elle ne criait même pas, le regardant glacialement en fronçant des sourcils. Lui venait de comprendre l'origine de ces modifications immédiates de la réalité toujours à l'avantage de la jeune femme : elle coupait le déroulement logique des événements, ralentissant certaines des attaques du Commandant, ses réactions, ou allant jusqu'à projeter un nouvel état sur celui actuel. C'était ainsi qu'elle était parvenue à rappeler, dans sa main, son arme qu'il lui avait enlevée. Lorsqu'elle le projeta alors en arrière de son pied qu'il avait bloqué il y a quelques secondes en amont, il ne s'en étonna pas, rétablissant plutôt son équilibre pour esquiver son sabre qu'elle avait jeté sur lui.

Il devait être bien plus rapide qu'elle, plus intense dans ses mouvements pour la prendre de cours. Il fallait qu'il la déborde complètement pour retourner la situation de ce combat à son avantage ; il s'en savait capable. Elle n'était absolument pas entraînée pour accuser les dépenses d'énergie d'un affrontement de ce niveau. Son endurance fonderait comme neige s'il augmentait sa vitesse moyenne.

_« Arrête de réfléchir, frappe Putain ! »_

Lui avait l'habitude de courir sous la Lune. Il s'élança dans sa direction, poussé par ses membres qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de tyranniser lors de séances interminables, qui répondaient désormais au huitième de la pensée initiale. Ils plièrent souplement sous ses pas, donnant une amplitude immédiate à sa course ; elle eût tout juste le temps de réagir en conséquence. Son opposante fit réapparaître son arme, il devinait qu'il ne lui était pas possible d'agir ainsi si librement sur ses doubles lames, sur lesquelles elle n'avait aucune influence. Une nouvelle rassurante. Il parât avec aisance son geste qui pulsait bruyamment dans l'air, saisissant la faille dans sa garde pour passer au travers et abattre un coup puissant sur ses poumons. Il enchaîna, frappant son cou assez profondément pour entraîner une hémorragie mortelle. Et déjà, son genou allait cogner durement contre le sien, faisant craquer le plus faible. Il n'y était plus, attaquant ses flancs dans un flot de gouttelettes cramoisies qui s'écrasèrent sur son visage enivré par la violence.

La faisant reculer mètre par mètre devant ce déchaînement de brutalité, il s'assurait de ne pas laisser une seconde à son adversaire pour retourner les conditions de son côté. Ne cessant de battre chaque miette accessible de son corps peu résistant, allant des pieds aux poignets, de la taille au dos, les épaules et la tête. Ainsi le regard de la femme ne parvenait à se fixer sur un état sur lequel elle désirait agir, distraite trois fois en une même seconde par la douleur physique qui ne la laissait pas tant de glace que cela, irradiant dans ses yeux et brisant le sourire qu'elle maintenait jusqu'à présent.

Elle sembla paniquer progressivement au fur et à mesure que les dégâts qu'il infligeait dans sa chair, demeuraient ancrés dedans sans qu'elle ne puisse les guérir. Il sentait son souffle se hacher devant la dureté de cet effort physique trop intense pour elle. Elle allait craquer pour de bon bientôt. Empli de cette certitude il redoubla de précision et de rapidité pour continuer sans marquer une seule pause imprudente, essuyant le bord de ses lames couvertes de sang qui diminuait leur tranchant, sur son avant-bras. Prenant soin de suivre les mille informations que ses sens apportaient à son esprit chaque instant pour viser les points d'anatomie faibles aux pressions importantes.

_ « Plus, plus ! Donne plus ! »_

Bercé par les propos de l'Autre qui jubilait absolument, il s'emporta. Son opposante tenta pourtant de briser le rythme infernal de ses coups. Semblant se forcer à se concentrer sur son prochain geste qu'elle fit ralentir dangereusement ; Sasuke la laissa faire alors qu'elle esquivait son poing armé qui se trouvait jeté en avant lentement. L'acte maintenait le regard de la femme sur cette menace désormais contrainte, obligé par l'usage de sa capacité, mais délaissait la surveillance sur d'autres orientations. Un mouvement inhumain propre à lui seul lui accorda de claquer violemment son pieds contre le dos ennemi, brisant la transe de cette dernière qui sursauta. Complètement prise de cours par cet assaut impromptu, elle relâcha sa garde… De pas il se projeta sur elle, frappant son front d'un coup de tête brutal et soudain qui alla jeter le corps à terre. Plus inerte qu'une pierre.

Elle avait perdu conscience. Son pouvoir avec.

_« Oh… Tue-la. Vas-y ! Débarrassons-nous de cette merde ! »_

Cette femme était bien trop dangereuse pour pouvoir rester vivante. Ils n'étaient même pas certains de connaître un moyen de l'emprisonner définitivement, elle et sa capacité du rang divin. D'autant qu'elle ne cesserait jamais de ramener ses partenaires morts tant qu'elle continuerait à respirer. Il suffisait de l'éliminer pour défaire assurément cette équipe de Tokugawa. Les autres ne poseraient pas davantage de problèmes, il avait même la possibilité de les exterminer tous cette nuit s'il se précipitait là où les combats s'éternisaient, à l'entrée du groupement militaire. Il les entendait encore faire rage alors qu'il s'approchait de sa proie.

_« Lâche-toi un peu… Ca fait tellement longtemps que tu n'as pas goûté au meilleur… »_

La poupée respirait chaotiquement, il se pencha sur elle et ce parfum suave qui se dégageait de tout son être mutilé. Admirant à quel point ses lames avaient taillé cette chair à vif, les arabesques carmin qu'il y avait tracées dans sa ferveur. Les ombres qui se formaient aussi à la base de sa peau, ecchymoses multiples de cette brutalité à laquelle il l'avait soumise. Elles fleurissaient partout, jusqu'à son visage élégant, théâtre de nombreuses hémorragies externes qui souillaient son épiderme de liquide poisseux. Il inspira.

« Tue-la. »

Sans quitter sa position, il leva les yeux vers Mitsunari qui se tenait à quelques mètres, seul. Le jeune Seigneur arborait un regard des plus graves, il paraissait les considérer tous deux, impassiblement. Comment avait-il pu revenir dans cette zone sans obligation de protection, cela n'avait pas tant d'importance. Il répéta plus fermement :

« Tue-la. Son existence est une menace. »

Sasuke coula son attention de nouveau sur cette œuvre d'art qui sommeillait parmi les herbes. Cette demande extérieure résonnait en lui, en écho avec ce qui murmurait au fond de son esprit. Sirupeux propos qui réclamaient ardemment plus de sang encore, tellement plus ; et sur sa langue, les promesses coulaient. Il sentait leur pesanteur enivrante… Il connaissait ce moment. Il devait se souvenir, pourquoi était-ce urgent si le temps ne pressait plus, qu'il se souvienne ?

Hypnotisé par le ballet des gouttes de sang qui glissaient de ce menton pour s'écraser dans ce cou, il leva une main vers ce spectacle. Il pouvait toucher, il pouvait absoudre ses péchés en serrant cette forme de toute la force de ses doigts, jusqu'à rougir ses joues absolument. L'acte ne prendrait qu'un court moment, et l'offre semblait si exaltante à connaître. Il voulait savourer cette âme...

« Sasuke, stop. »

Obéissant, son corps réagit immédiatement à cette voix qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille autres les yeux fermés. Il s'écarta dès lors du corps inconscient pour se redresser et faire face à son Maître. Celui-ci ne paraissait pas en colère contre lui, pour une fois, il considérait durement Mitsunari qui eût la prudence de baisser la tête fautivement. Même si le jeune Seigneur ne devait pas penser moins de cette interruption qu'il n'avait pas dû prévoir.

Rokurô se trouvait dans l'ombre de Yukimura, ayant pris le relais de protéger le dirigeant au moment opportun comme le Commandant l'avait espéré en éloignant volontairement son adversaire. Echangeant un geste entendu avec l'homme, le Page s'approcha de la femme Tokugawa pour contrôler son état de santé. Il semblait évident que leur Maître la désirait vivante ; une décision fidèle au caractère de ce dernier mais que Sasuke trouvait fort imprudente. Il soutint sans rougir l'attention du manipulateur de l'Eau lorsque celui-ci se releva pour porter leur adversaire dans ses bras.

« Elle nécessite des soins d'urgence. » Informa-t-il Yukimura.

Ce dernier hocha la tête pour se tourner vers son cadet qu'il aborda d'un sourire diplomatique :

« Mitsunari-san, je suppose que vous disposez de lieux idéaux pour ce genre d'actes médicaux. Je vous serai des plus reconnaissants si vous pouviez y guider mon Page. »

Une ombre sembla passer un instant dans le regard du susnommé, il acquiesça formellement malgré tout, n'ayant visiblement pas oublié à qui il devait la protection de son existence. Assurément, sans l'aubaine des interventions des Braves, les Tokugawa n'auraient eu aucune difficulté à le faire disparaître au sein de sa propre forteresse. Une hérésie qui faisait serrer ses lèvres. Il invita pourtant Rokurô à le suivre d'un geste sec avant de s'éloigner vers l'aile Est du château, sans une attention aucune pour la charge encombrante qu'ils emmenaient avec eux.

Yukimura les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent derrière une encablure proche, assuré de leur absence. Il se tourna aussitôt vers son Commandant qui semblait attendre une sanction évidente, osant à peine lever les yeux vers lui. Soupirant de résignation, il s'approcha du garçon pour vérifier l'état physique général de son corps. Celui-ci se laissait faire, trop étonné pour songer à s'opposer à cet examen rapide. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite les intentions de son Seigneur, pas plus qu'il ne vit venir le baiser dur que l'homme jeta sur sa bouche. Brièvement, avant qu'il ne s'écarte pour claquer doucement son front.

« Merci. »

Sasuke ne put que rougir misérablement, tentant de dissimuler ses oreilles écarlates, embarrassé par ce geste d'affection. Incertain aussi quant au comportement de son Maître avec lui : allait-il persister ainsi à assumer leur intérêt commun ? Quelle était seulement la nature de son attention ? Simple curiosité ou désir de sombrer plus loin encore dans l'opprobre ? Fallait-il qu'il prépare son âme à souffrir de déconvenues plus acides encore ? Ces questions, il les tût. Pas assez fier pour réclamer davantage que ce qu'il avait eu, déjà. Il pouvait bien se résoudre à attendre. Donner une chance à Yukimura de le surprendre, peut-être… Même s'il s'interdisait absolument d'espérer. Il avait trop grandi pour ce genre de choses.

Convaincu par la justesse de ses pensées, il s'empressa de rattraper son Seigneur qui se dirigeait vers l'entrée où les autres Tokugawa avaient attaqué pour faire une diversion. Les bruits de lutte semblaient avoir cessés depuis un moment, laissant place à un calme relatif qui ne signifiait qu'une seule possibilité : tous les ennemis avaient été finalement repoussés par la ligne de défense du château. Et ce, qu'ils aient appris d'une manière quelconque la capture de leur plus précieuse alliée ou qu'ils aient choisi délibérément de le faire. En tous cas, ils ressortaient complètement affaiblis de cette tentative orgueilleuse. Une leçon qui serait difficile à accepter, ils ne répéteraient pas pareille erreur de stratégie à l'avenir. Cela était certain.

Des chevelures blondes au loin attrapèrent alors son regard perçant.

« Isanami ! » Hurla-t-il aussitôt. « Ana ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient en train de s'entretenir vivement avec les membres de garde, accompagnés des sentinelles, au milieu des conséquences de la violence des combats. Un champ de bataille réduit s'étirait ainsi sur plusieurs mètres, jusqu'aux cratères fumants que les tirs de canon avaient creusé ça et là, à l'extérieur des murailles. Il semblait que la plupart des dégâts aient été heureusement contenue hors de l'enceinte du château ; quelques toits et façades à proximité avaient malgré tout soufferts. Ils étaient déjà la cible des attentions de certains serviteurs aguerris qui ne se ménageaient pas, tandis qu'on emmenait les blessés dans l'aile Est prestement. La majorité ne paraissant pas être en danger de mort. Saizô s'était assigné visiblement la tâche de classer les cas selon leur urgence et il coordonnait un peu cette densité humaine qui ne cessait de s'agiter d'un côté et d'un autre. Le ninja n'avait apparemment pas trop souffert de la rencontre chaotique avec le Meneur des quatre Tokugawa. Il présentait les symptômes d'un combat tendu mais tenait sur ses jambes sans difficultés.

« Sasuke ! » Appela la prêtresse qui s'était tournée vers eux, leur faisant signe de les rejoindre.

Le garçon et son Seigneur s'approchèrent immédiatement, non sans échanger un regard avec Saizô, simple constatation que chacun se portait bien. Le brun eut même à l'adresse de son concurrent un narquois sourire qui signifiait sûrement que la tête du Commandant avait connu des jours meilleurs. Une provocation qui fit froncer les sourcils de ce dernier. Il préféra se contenir, ce n'était pas le moment de trouver le moyen d'engager un nouveau duel, il était épuisé. Jamais l'image d'un futon ne lui avait semblée si tentatrice.

Se reprenant, il eût tout juste le temps de rattraper Isanami alors qu'elle se précipitait aussitôt sur lui inquiète de son état physique. Ignorant les attentions interloquées des gardes, il se laissa lever bras, coude, pied et tête par cette inspection autrement plus musclée que celle de Yukimura. Anastasia, plus austère dans son accueil, se contenta d'un geste sec du menton pour approuver leur présence.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que ton aura soit dans un tel état ? »

La benjamine le fixait avec agacement, le sermonnant comme une mère sévère le ferait pour son fils un peu trop turbulent. Une méthode efficace, il ne put cacher la culpabilité fautive qui irradiait dans tout son visage, il pouvait le sentir.

« Nous avons rattrapé la femme qui manipule le temps. Répondit le dirigeant à sa place, à l'adresse des deux femmes comme des gardes du château demeurés poliment silencieux. Elle prévoyait de tuer Mitsunari-san, en profitant ainsi de la diversion de ses pairs ici. »

Un vent de rébellion souffla immédiatement dans les rangs des combattants.

« Comment se porte notre Seigneur, Yukimura-sama ? S'inquiéta un des leurs.

_Il est indemne. En ce moment il se trouve à l'infirmerie pour y accompagner mon Page. »

L'information soulagea la plupart d'entre eux, apaisant les grondements qui s'étaient élevés parmi ce groupe de fiers guerriers sensibles à la vengeance. Néanmoins, ils semblaient tous convaincus de la nécessité de laver cet affront qu'ils venaient de vivre avec cette tentative d'invasion orgueilleuse au sein même de leur territoire. L'événement n'allait pas apaiser les relations tendues entre Torhu et le shôgun.

« Vous l'avez affrontée alors ? Demanda Isanami, le regard tout autant grave qu'Ana.

_Sasuke est parvenu à la maîtriser. Elle est inconsciente pour le moment. » Assura le dirigeant.

Le Commandant plongea les yeux au sol devant l'admiration qui s'installait sur certains visages de cet étroit rassemblement. Peut-être venait-il de gagner la reconnaissance des défenseurs de Mitsunari ; il n'était qu'un simple serviteur à son Maître. Ca n'allait pas dans ses habitudes de se faire remarquer des autres plus que nécessaire. Ce genre de choses restait inconfortable… Et la jeune prêtresse devait le sentir, elle posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

« Comment se porte Rokurô ? Réclama Anastasia, presque intéressée.

_R.A.S, il assure la protection de Mitsunari-san. Lui répondit-il platement.

_Le Seigneur ne vous a transmis aucuns ordres pour nous, Sarutobi-san ? » L'interrogea un des gardes.

Inspire, songea Sasuke, écrasé par sa timidité persistante.

_« Sarotubi-san… » _

Une voix ricanait au fond de son esprit. Une, ne semblait pas totalement refroidie par sa frustration. Elle ne devait pourtant pas cesser de regretter l'interruption de Yukimura. Lui, savait vers quelle extrémité il avait manqué de basculer en se laissant bercer par ses cajoleries mentales. En acceptant de faire face à cette autre part de lui distordue, il acceptait aussi d'être plus influençable par la Voix. Il était bien décidé à s'élever contre toutes les tentations auxquelles elle pouvait vouloir le soumettre. Reconnaître son statut de bête, ne signifiait pas se comporter en tant que telle. Il était devenu plus fort que ça.

« Non, aucun à ma connaissance. » Répondit-il aussi fermement qu'il en était capable.

L'homme hocha la tête, apparemment désappointé par ce manque de devoir de son supérieur. Tous semblaient très attachés à Mitsunari, autant qu'eux s'inquiétaient constamment pour leur Maître. La plupart portait les visages marqués de ces combattants aguerris que l'on croisait seul, sur les bords de route. Libres, comme aucun être ne pouvait prétendre l'être. Quoique le jeune Seigneur ait pu leur faire, il s'était assuré la loyauté de ses solitaires au cœur de roche. Sans doute n'en était-il pas complètement conscient, il ne devait pas voir la manière dont ses subalternes se référaient à lui, ni l'admiration qui habitait alors leurs regards. Ce genre de témoignages réclamait une finesse émotionnelle dont leur hôte ne disposait pas encore.

« Très bien. Nous allons poursuivre les déblaiements en attendant, et surtout le rapatriement des blessés. » Lança celui qui paraissait définitivement mener les formations.

Une approbation générale lui répondit tandis qu'ils se répartissaient tous efficacement une des deux tâches, prenant garde de conserver pour les travaux leurs éléments non-blessés. Les sentinelles suivirent cet élan renaissant, reprenant leur poste pour s'assurer du départ confirmé des Tokugawa. Une organisation qui impressionna les Braves et leur dirigeant. Tous devaient reconnaître qu'une telle cohésion restait impossible au sein de leur famille bricolée machinalement, où la moindre décision déclenchait à chaque fois révoltes et protestations de tous parts. Yukimura avait dû mérite d'oser les diriger, du talent surtout.

Peut-être, au final, était-il juste tout simplement stupide.

Comme percevant le cours de ses pensées, l'homme porta son attention sur lui, happant son regard un long instant. Semblant fouiller au fond de ses yeux, comme cherchant quelque chose qui lui échappait. Se plongeant avec une telle application que Sasuke ne songeait même pas à se dérober, aussi désagréable cette observation attentive pouvait être. Lui qui avait tellement l'habitude de s'effacer derrière les autres, pouvait-il vraiment se résoudre à laisser entrer librement cette personne dans la Forêt ? Avait-il ce courage de cesser de paraître autrement que ce qu'il était ? Pour lui ?

« Allons-nous coucher. La soirée a été suffisamment longue comme cela. » Jeta Anastasia, sans dissimuler sa lassitude.

Yukimura avait brisé le contact entre eux pour se tourner vers la jeune femme. Contenant son soupir de soulagement devant cette distraction presque inespérée, il ne put qu'acquiescer la justesse d'une pareille proposition. A peine surpris de voir Isanami attraper son bras pour le tirer manu militari dans son sillage, non sans avoir salué les autres d'un tonitruant « Bonne nuit ». De toute évidence, il venait de gagner la présence supplémentaire de la jeune prêtresse dans son lit. Conciliant, il se laissa mener sans protester.

Ni oser se retourner.

* * *

_Je dédie ce chapitre à mon Ventilateur, pour son soutien indéfectible. Même s'il fallût le payer d'un doigt.  
_

Je ne poserai qu'une question : les vacances, quelles vacances ?

Vivement l'hiver.

* * *

Brave10 et Brave10Spiral sont la propriété de Kairi Shimotsuki.  
**Cette fiction reprend le cours de l'histoire à partir du tome 3 de Brave10Spiral.**


	9. Lendemain

**POURSUITE EN SOUS-SOL NOCTURNE**  
_Ten Braves and one Master_

* * *

**Marche Neuvième : Lendemain.  
**

* * *

La silhouette d'un arbre se balançait paresseusement, au-dehors.

Illusion de l'esquisse morbide des lieux, le blanc s'étalait durement sur chaque panneau ; l'ombre de l'édifice naturel y étirait son ombre pesante, chassant ses pieds et parfois ne faisant que les effleurer selon la course du soleil. Comme une présence intimidante et intimidée, osant l'approcher que pour mieux se retirer. Vivace au fil des heures, spectre d'une liberté arrachée qui pulsait quelque part dans son torse. Il lui semblait du moins, les douleurs ne l'émouvaient plus depuis longtemps. Bien plus que ces autres ne parviendraient à la retenir entre ces murs.

Loin de ses frères qui devaient ressentir le vide cruel de son absence. Elle était leur Reine, la chance capricieuse qui ramenait leurs êtres arrachés au présent. Le soutien absolu qui faisait de leur association une des favorites du Shôgun. Ils n'avaient pour ainsi dire jamais perdu, mais que pouvaient-ils sans elle ? Amener des renforts ne serait suffisant, mille hommes ne la valaient pas. Il fallait qu'elle se libère.

Mais… Le vent soufflait à l'extérieur, l'arbre paraissait frapper à sa cellule. Il y avait du blanc autour, elle au milieu, complètement seule. Des mains liées encombraient son dos, sa silhouette assise avait été, des chevilles au cou, recouvertes de bandages épais. Sans doute devait-elle avoir mal. Ce garçon n'avait pas fait dans la retenue en la submergeant de violence. Elle n'avait pas oublié son visage, elle voulait le tuer. Saigner jusqu'au sang cet adversaire qui avait osé la contraindre. Elle !

Elle était la Reine, la véritable force de leur groupe. Le temps n'était qu'un jouet à ses yeux, un vague subalterne à ordonner librement encore et encore. Aucun événement ne pouvait persister si elle le désirait : elle devait nier, simplement nier cette pièce restrictive et les liens qui mordaient ses poignets. Les pulsations qui bloquaient son torse. Cette défaite regrettable qui ne devait pas exister dans ce monde qui appartenait à son bon vouloir. Tout demeurait papier… Hypothèses fragiles.

Il y avait un arbre dehors, songeait-elle. Et elle le trouvait beau. Habillé de ses feuilles vertes, gorgées par l'humidité de la pluie qui claquait sur les toits. Le ciel avait grondé tout le matin et elle avait dormi. Avait-elle dormi ? Une fatigue persistante pesait sur son corps encore, l'enveloppant d'un cocon d'étourdissement. Elle devait retrouver des forces si elle espérait pouvoir trouver un moyen de s'échapper d'ici. Il fallait qu'elle somnole un peu, il fallait qu'elle contemple le gris de l'extérieur qui semblait chanter. Jamais elle n'avait été ainsi retenue contre sa volonté auparavant. Elle était la Reine. La Reine !

Son attention glissa sur la pureté nauséeuse de la pièce entière. Un homme se tenait là. L'arbre criait doucement à ses oreilles, mais la silhouette de son ombre se confondait à celle de cette présence. Il était là, celui qu'elle devait tuer. Ses yeux, c'était son visage, son nez retenu, et l'ensemble élégant d'un membre de sa caste. Noblement dressé devant elle, il la considérait de tout son mépris, de toute sa haine froide. Palpite dans l'air, l'humeur volait… Ils ne s'aimaient ni l'un, ni l'autre. Elle le tuerait librement, mais après le garçon qui avait brisé sa trance. Seulement après lui.

« A défaut d'obtenir ta mort, je n'aurai de repos que lorsque j'aurai extrait de ta bouche tous les aveux de ce qui t'envoie. Sois en assurée. »

Une révolte l'habita un instant, une envie de meurtre qui fit trembler ses mains d'excitation. Sans se départir du sourire tordu qui étirait ses lèvres, elle pouvait entendre les vibrations de son rire. Voir la rage de ce regard, promesse de confrontations violentes. Cet homme viendrait ramper le premier à ses pieds quand elle aurait trouvé la manière de s'enfuir. Elle se le jurait, elle serait bientôt libre. Rien ne contenait le temps, ni les horloges, ni les prisons blanches. Elle voulait respirer le parfum des arbres qui poussent, le grondement du tonnerre. Depuis combien d'années n'avait-elle plus apprécié le sens de la vie ?

Quelque chose se tordait dans son torse, engourdissant ses membres blessés et son esprit. Autour se mit à flouer progressivement, assombrissant les ombres qui chatouillaient la plante de ses pieds. Elle sentait le tissu rêche des draps sous sa peau, la soif qui ne la quittait plus depuis la matinée. Elle était emprisonnée. Pourquoi ? Il semblait qu'elle avait connu la réponse à cette question.

Elle voulu lever les yeux pour ne trouver qu'un vide devant elle. L'homme n'y était plus que le vague, ô combien vague, souvenir dont elle doutait déjà. Les rêves n'avaient de début, peut-être n'était-ce là qu'un fantasme ridicule qui voulait la faire se sentir moins seule qu'elle n'était désormais. Assise sur ce lit médicale au milieu d'une pièce sans porte ni fenêtres. Elle entendait les bêtes gratter sous sa peau à vif, invitant à une découverte nouvelle ses nerfs insensibles. Il y avait de la douleur…

La Reine triomphait toujours.

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

Isanami se pelotonna davantage contre la source de chaleur qui se tenait contre elle, sans contenir le soupir de contentement qui tomba de sa gorge. Emplie d'une satisfaction rare qu'elle savourait paisiblement ainsi, abandonnée au repos ; goûtant au confort du fûton après plusieurs nuits interminables passées sous le ciel étoilé, autant propice aux rêveries qu'aux maux de dos. Elle n'était pas faite pour vivre dans de pareilles conditions, une femme réclamait une attention particulière que les autres Braves ne comprenaient toujours pas depuis le temps qu'elle s'acharnait à leur expliquer. Le vocabulaire de certains ne semblant pas contenir, et cela n'était pas une surprise, le mot délicatesse. Elle n'allait pas rougir de profiter de ces quelques heures pour se remettre des derniers événements. Tout le monde ne pouvait se vanter d'être, tout comme Saizô, un handicapé émotionnel de naissance.

Songer au ninja d'Iga et à ses moues vexées, tira un sourire incontrôlé à la jeune femme. Un élan de pure affection qui étreignit son cœur : il avait encore pris des risques pour elle, ce garçon têtu. Allant jusqu'à laisser en plan le Meneur même des Tokugawa pour la protéger. Le geste chevalier lui avait fait plaisir, pour la méthode c'était une autre histoire et ses fesses s'en souvenaient pour longtemps. Au moins était-elle vive et saine, à peine blessée. Son protecteur demeurait infaillible à ce petit jeu, fidèle dans son statut de lumière qui réconfortait cette part plus sombre qui existait en elle. Nul autre que lui ne pouvait ; ils étaient destinés. C'était plus fort que tous les liens qui soient.

_Souffle. _

La source de chaleur sous elle, respirait. Profondément, ascendant et descendant ; Sasuke n'était pas plus décidé à se lever qu'elle de toute évidence. Isanami gloussa de cette constatation, ouvrant les yeux pour tomber sur le visage adorable de son Commandant qui rattrapait son quota de sommeil lui aussi. Il semblait s'être dévoué au cours de la nuit pour lui servir d'oreiller, un sacrifice qu'elle saurait valoriser plus tard, à son tour. Cette fois-ci était la sienne, libre d'apprécier cette proximité physique qu'ils partageaient paisiblement. Sans aucunes arrières pensées malvenues, et il aurait été bien difficile d'en avoir connaissant l'attirance que son frère adoptif pouvait avoir pour un certain Seigneur proche de la quarantaine. Elle ne voulait vraiment… Pas imaginer ça.

« Tu ronfles. »

La remarque paresseuse la vexa aussitôt. Clignant des yeux, pris de cours par cette verve matinale de la part de son inerte colocataire de couverture. Il semblait ne pas manquer d'humour celui-là, songea-t-elle. Assez sarcastiquement, il ne méritait que cela pour se moquer ainsi. Elle ne ronflait pas, aucune femme ne le faisait ce n'était pas digne de leur sensibilité.

« Bien sûr que non.

_Si. » Rétorqua-t-il.

Relevant l'argumentation chargée du garçon, elle ne se gêna pas pour pincer ses côtes durement. Un essai vain qui ne le fit même pas réagir, bien au contraire il alla s'enterrer plus profondément encore sous les draps. Décidé à ne pas laisser son repos troublé par les caprices d'une gamine réveillé trop tôt. Il n'avait pas ouvert un seul instant les yeux pour ne serait-ce que la regarder. Ah, il était vraiment doué pour l'agacer dès le lever ce crétin ! Qu'il ricane emmitouflé dans son fûton, il la sous-estimait dangereusement… Elle en avait connu des pires à soumettre.

« Non ! » Jeta-t-elle de nouveau, tentant de chatouiller ses flancs.

L'autre sortit immédiatement de son apparente somnolence pour bloquer ses poignets efficacement avant qu'ils ne puissent atteindre leur cible. Elle savait qu'il avait du répondant, sans se départir d'un sourire satisfait, elle entreprit de bloquer sa cuisse proche pour l'empêcher de la maintenir à distance avec. Un geste qui la fit passer à califourchon sur la hanche du ninja. L'occasion trop tentante la poussa à y mettre tout son poids, ce qui…n'eut aucun effet particulier. La preuve que Saizô n'était qu'un affreux menteur à proférer des insanités sur ses tendances alimentaires. Elle n'était pas grosse bon sang !

Et elle ne ronflait pas.

« Oh si. » Rétorqua Sasuke.

Une moue faussement attristée traversa son visage adolescent, qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Conservant ses paupières résolument closes dans une attitude de défi qui l'encouragea à libérer ses mains pour essayer de trouver un quelconque point faible sur ce corps. Ils s'étaient à peine débarrassés de leurs vêtements, trop éreintés pour avoir le courage de réclamer un kosode de nuit et le Commandant portait toujours cette fidèle couche de tissu noir qui n'aidait pas son examen approfondi. Déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire, Isanami se jeta sur ses flancs de nouveau.

Il bloqua son mouvement avant même qu'il n'est complètement lieu. Une réponse instantanée qui la laissa purement pantoise un instant. D'autant qu'elle avait été exécutée à l'aveugle. Il n'avait pas seulement réagi rapidement comme pouvait le faire Saizô dans leurs habituels chahuts, il avait anticipé le geste qu'elle voulait faire, sa portée, son amplitude, sa force… Mettant juste ce qu'il fallait dans son propre corps pour le contrer sans peine. La démonstration était stupéfiante.

« Tu abandonnes ? Lui demanda-t-il alors dans un sourire hautain.

_Jamais. »

Bon joueur, il relâcha la prise de ses doigts sur les poignets de la jeune prêtresse. Celle-ci, portée par une curiosité naissante, se pencha davantage sur lui pour tenter de plaquer sa paume sur son front. Prenant soin à ne pas le laisser pressentir ce revirement vicieux de trajectoire par un toucher indésirable quelconque. Il le devina néanmoins aussi rapidement que sa précédente initiative, chassant cette menace d'un revers las, faussement professionnel. Les frasques qu'elle esquissa par la suite vers d'autres zones physiques du garçon n'allèrent pas plus loin. Il sentait ses tentatives avec une aisance inhumaine.

« Cela est-il censé expliquer les évolutions récentes de ton aura ? L'interrogea-t-elle finalement, lorsque son inspection minutieuse la laissa pleinement contentée.

_Peut-être… »

C'était toujours une réponse plus détaillée que celles qu'il avait pu lui fournir auparavant. Désabusée malgré tout par une pareille éloquence, elle colla d'office une tape retenue à son nez qui déclencha de vives protestations dans le camp d'en face. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux pour de bon, la considérant avec rébellion alors qu'elle se jugeait toujours à moitié sur lui. En esprit plaisantin de basse morale : ce n'était pas ces misérables quelques heures qui allaient le remettre sur pieds. Il comptait un an de vieillesse supplémentaire par-rapport à elle ! Il voulait dormir, Kami-sama…

« La matinée doit déjà toucher à sa fin. Debout, maintenant. Déclara subitement Isanami, son attention vers l'extérieur portée, où le bruit d'une pluie éphémère se faisait entendre.

_Je ne me lève pas avant la nuit. » Ronchonna-t-il en retour.

La jeune femme ne se sentait plus la patience d'user d'arguments raisonnés avec un tel caractère. Il était temps de sombrer dans les tractations diplomatiques véreuses, ses ongles se plantèrent efficacement le long des épaules du Commandant. N'ayant aucuns remords, à lacérer autant que possible la peau blanche et souple de ses griffes improvisées. Les sourcils du garçon se froncèrent dangereusement.

« Continue et… »

La menace n'eut pas l'occasion d'être complètement proférée, les panneaux de riz de cette chambre qu'ils occupaient alors, s'ouvrirent brusquement sur Anastasia qui arborait un rare sourire. Elle les considéra avec un amusement certain, lançant par-dessus son épaule :

« Tu vois Saizô, je t'avais dit qu'ils étaient ensembles. Ne sont-ils pas mignons ? »

Sasuke eut tout juste le temps de remarquer la présence du ninja d'Iga derrière la blonde, avant que la poigne brutale d'une main ne le projette violemment en-dehors de la pièce. Si rapidement, qu'il alla rouler au sol comme une poupée de chiffons, n'ayant pas pu réagir suffisamment tôt pour esquiver.

« Toi ! »

Un instant plus tard, il était plaqué durement contre le mur proche par un homme dévoré par la peur de perdre sa précieuse perle, crevant d'une jalousie furibonde. Sans doute allait-il finir à force par prendre la mauvaise habitude de ce genre d'interruptions impromptues. Saizô ne semblait jamais assez se lasser d'avoir une bonne excuse pour passer ses nerfs sur lui.

_« Il me semble que tu n'es pas mieux sur ce terrain-là. » _

Certes, il devait reconnaître que ce qui battait dans ses veines sur le moment était d'une toute autre catégorie que ces quelques heures de langueur qu'il venait de s'offrir. La fatigue ne pouvait venir à bout des tensions qui demeuraient constamment en alerte dans son corps entier, à croire que l'opposition demeurait l'essence même de son âme. Il fallait toujours qu'ils se battent…

« Comment oses-tu ? » Gronda son tortionnaire.

Ils se trouvaient dans un large corridor, attenant à la majorité des chambres que Mitsunari leur avait, généreusement, attribués. D'évidence pas le terrain d'entraînement le plus optimal qui soit, d'autant avec le passage de certains serviteurs pressés du château qui leur jetaient des coups d'œil effarés. Assurément cette information ne tarderait pas à remonter jusqu'au jeune Seigneur qui ne risquait pas d'apprécier leur activité. Il n'était pas nécessaire de souffler davantage sur les braises.

« Nous n'allons quand même pas régler ça ici ? » Offrit-il d'un ton qui ne sonnait nullement comme une vraie mise en garde, crédible.

Il crût apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire carnassier sur le visage de son homologue, avant que celui-ci ne le repousse sur plusieurs mètres sèchement. Une seconde plus tard il était déjà sur lui et Sasuke levait un pied revanchard qui le cueillit au ventre sans douceur. L'autre accrocha aussitôt ses appuis au passage, dans leur élan mutuel, ils s'emportèrent. Ni Isanami, ni Anastasia n'avait songé à les arrêter, connaissant mieux la chanson qu'eux-mêmes ne la savaient.

« Sale Macaque !

_Pervers ! »

Le Commandant était fermement décidé à le maintenir à terre, tordant le bras du brun en une clé de bras particulièrement efficace. L'autre lutta ainsi un instant, grognant de frustration sans aucune élégance. Il se redressa finalement d'un coup pour cogner sa joue. Si glacialement que le garçon dût accuser le choc par quelques pas de recul, esquivant de peu un serviteur proche qui se ratatina de terreur. Saizô lui jeta même le semblant d'un regard déconcerté avant de bondir par-dessus cet inconnu pour poursuivre leur affrontement d'une nouvelle avalanche de frappes.

_« Concentre-toi, bordel ! »_

Il ne faisait que ça, relâchant son hypersensibilité pour voir les mouvements se dessiner dans les airs, aussi vivement son adversaire était capable de les exécuter, il les esquiva pour moitié, parant le reste par des poignes assurées. Décidé à ne pas se laisser impressionner par le catalogue technique de son aîné, sombrant sans regret dans un vent de sauvagerie tandis qu'ils se renvoyaient d'un mur à l'autre, frappant durement les lambris grinçants. Sasuke eut même à peine la chance de pousser un panneau de riz avant qu'il ne se trouve, déséquilibré, ainsi projeté dans une chambre heureusement inoccupée.

Il se prit malgré tout les pieds dans la table basse qui se trouvait placée au centre, dégringolant sans aucune dignité. L'événement semblait si cruellement stupide que Saizô se moqua longuement, allant jusqu'à se tordre de rire devant son visage humilié. Une insulte qui fût payée par un lancer d'oreillers en aussi grand nombre que la pièce en contenait. Tous firent mouche, forçant le ninja d'Iga à se reculer dans le couloir où il fût rejoint par un Commandant furibond armé d'un drap couleur citron dont il le décora bientôt. Collant cet odieux sourire dessous pour bloquer sa vision et placer un coup maîtrisé au niveau du sternum qui bloqua sa respiration douloureusement. Lui, avait déjà plongé dans un mouvement élégant de jambes…

Ils roulèrent un long moment, accrochés l'un à l'autre dans une tentative mutuelle de s'étrangler. Le brun se reprit cependant le premier, l'assommant presque d'un coude furieux qui rencontra son nez dans un craquement sinistre. Des gouttes de sang volèrent avec ; qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'essuyer.

_« Mords. »_

Claquant un pied solide dans le sol, Sasuke attrapa la nuque de son adversaire de son bras, le hissant sur ses hanches pour l'y faire basculer d'un geste défensif parfait. Le projetant au sol avec une aisance innée. Le brun mit quelques secondes à s'en rétablir, il ne lui laissa aucune chance : attrapant fermement son crâne en agrippant ses cheveux longs pour plaquer brutalement son visage contre le mur le plus proche. Il n'hésita pas à l'y tirer aussitôt sur une courte distance, maintenant froidement son front collé aux lambris de bois. Un acte tout autant barbare qu'efficace qui fit grogner douloureusement sa proie.

« P'tain !

__Tu vas vraiment l'énerver… »_

Comme confirmant les propos de l'Autre, le ninja d'Iga se libéra rageusement de sa prise bondissant sur lui avec une énergie nouvelle, frappant son épaule proche d'un geste dur et vicieux, pour faire pleuvoir la rigidité de ses mains sur lui, enchaînant avec une dextérité atroce. Se révélant souvent bien plus rapide qu'il n'en était capable, prenant ainsi de cours son barrage défensif qui sombra bientôt face à cette tempête. Très méthodique, fragilisant les points faibles en premier pour passer au travers. Sasuke accusa les conséquences difficilement, maintenant son équilibre de justesse alors que ses jambes sous lui tremblaient de souffrances. Il dût reculer pour diminuer l'importance des impacts, jusqu'à se retrouver acculé contre un mur.

Un sourire satisfait s'installa sur le visage de Saizô alors qu'il levait un poing vainqueur pour achever cet affrontement dans les règles de l'art. Conservant volontairement une posture de victime dépassée par ce déchaînement, le Commandant tira ses bras en un geste défensif, devant lui en un réflexe légitime. Suffisant pour que son adversaire ne relâche sa concentration dans son attaque une fraction de seconde. Exacerbant ses sens, il fondit avant entre les prévisions qu'il percevait dans l'air. Prenant garde à filer sous cette portée, tout en demeurant dans un périmètre proche, en se soustrayant à l'oppression de l'espace par une rotation partielle qui le plaça dans l'angle idéal.

Son genou frappa le ventre du brun avec une justesse criante alors que les doigts de celui-ci allaient, emportés par leur élan, s'écraser fragilement contre le mur. Un revirement de situation toute en finesse qui laissa son opposant ébahi. Profitant de l'occasion, il attrapa le revers de son vêtement pour le tirer à lui d'un geste sec, achevant sa démarche d'un coup de pied ascendant magistral qui envoya voler littéralement Saizô de l'autre côté de la pièce : il alla s'y écrasa lourdement.

Sasuke se redressa finalement tandis que des applaudissements contenus retentissaient derrière eux subitement. Prenant alors conscience de l'endroit où leur interlude musclé les avait tous deux menés, il crût suffoquer de gêne en identifiant leurs quelques spectateurs dont Mitsunari faisait parti. Loin de s'offenser de les voir chahuter comme des gamins dans son château tout entier, le jeune Seigneur les considérait avec une admiration indéniable. Plutôt… Il paraissait surtout le regarder _lui_. Encore.

Loin d'être rassuré par cette constatation, le Commandant essaya d'ignorer le malaise qui s'installait en lui à cette possibilité dérangeante. Préférant croire qu'il s'agissait là d'un abus de son propre ego, plutôt que d'admettre une vérité aussi capricieuse. Après tout, cet homme pouvait bien regretter de n'avoir engagé aucun ninja professionnel à ses côtés, son intérêt pouvait être purement axé sur ses compétences. Peut-être allait-il même oser lui proposer de l'engager ? Ce genre de choses n'était pas rare entre Seigneurs, n'hésitant pas à récupérer chez l'autre quelques individus talentueux pour une somme d'argent plus gracieuse. Sasuke n'était pas de ceux qui abandonnaient leurs tâches pour ça, il le comprendrait vite et l'affaire sera close.

_« Ca, c'est ce que tu veux croire. »_

Tout était déjà suffisamment compliqué avec Yukimura, dont il ne pouvait prévoir les réactions. Etait il absolument nécessaire de rajouter une variable de plus dans cette équation interminable ? Lui, qu'on avait toujours ignoré aisément, se trouvait trop souvent la cible des attentions ces derniers temps. A croire qu'ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot pour se réveiller maintenant. Quand il n'avait jamais eu autant besoin de calme et d'espace pour essayer de convaincre son Maître de laisser une porte ouverte à ses tentatives.

« Je me demande vraiment où mon aîné est parvenu à trouver une cohésion comme la vôtre… »

Prenant garde à conserver un masque des plus neutres et désintéressés, il reporta son attention sur Mitsunari qui s'était approché de lui courtoisement. Le jeune Seigneur paraissait les considérer tous deux, lui et Saizô, de manière égale et respectueuse, mais cette surface ne trompait pas la sensibilité du Commandant des Sanada. Il savait sentir l'attraction, dans l'odeur et les réactions physiques du corps. Et s'il n'avait pas été assez courageux pour voir celle que Yukimura avait définitivement pour lui, il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas savoir lire dans un regard. Ironie du sort, il semblait plaire à leur hôte d'une manière évidente. Dont il se serait très bien passé.

« C'est certain qu'il ne nous mérite pas… » Lâcha alors le ninja d'Iga qui s'était relevé, massant son menton.

Profitant de cette aubaine pour échapper aux tentatives visuelles de son admirateur indiscret Sasuke eut à l'adresse de son adversaire un sourire désolé et quelques mots d'excuses courtois. Une prévenance qui tira une grimace peu convaincue au brun, assez retenu sur ce genre de modalités humbles. Il grogna tout bas quelques promesses acides de vengeance, fidèle à son caractère de mauvais perdant. Une tendance propre à l'homme qui s'excusait presque quand on savait combien rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient le confronter ainsi durement. Lui-même, n'en revenait toujours pas d'être finalement parvenu à récupérer son avantage dans le dernier instant de leur combat. Il avait l'impression, assez réconfortante, de rattraper son retard par-rapport aux autres. Bien qu'une telle progression soit plus due à ses nouveaux talents qu'à ses trop nombreux efforts nocturnes. C'était un fait décourageant.

« Je suis véritablement honoré de vous compter parmi notre Alliance. »

Sasuke sentit Saizô se tendre immédiatement aux paroles caressantes de Mitsunari, certainement se trouvait-il agacé des manières aussi courtoises que rusées de leur hôte. Peu désireux de créer des problèmes diplomatiques entre lui et Yukimura, le garçon s'empressa d'adresser un sourire de circonstance en réponse. Heureusement, le jeune Seigneur semblait plus accroché à son visage qu'intéressé par les réactions impolies du ninja d'Iga.

« Vous avez sauvé ma vie. Reprit-il à son adresse, dignement. Je vous suis redevable. Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez. »

Aucun bien matériel ne pouvait débarrasser Isanami pour de bon de cette présence divine qui restait au fond d'elle, la hantant. Rien ne pouvait non plus redonner à Anastasia cet honneur qu'elle avait sacrifié, le payant pour sa famille, une nation entière. Rien qui ne permettrait à Rokurô de dormir sereinement sans que le Page ne se réveille en hurlant de rage. Ou qui rendrait à Benmarû ses parents. Il n'y avait aucune chose en ce monde pour ramener tous ces êtres chers qu'ils avaient chacun perdus. Rien pour le combler.

« Votre proposition m'est précieuse je vous en suis reconnaissant. Répondit-il en retour dans un mouvement de tête respectueux. Mais je vous assure que rien ne m'apporterait satisfaction.

_Oh ! Absolument talentueux, et humble avec tout cela ? » Releva aussitôt Mitsunari dans un rire paisible.

Le Commandant ne put contrôler son embarras devant pareille avalanche de compliments rougissant violemment pour baisser les yeux. Se fustigeant lui-même de ne pas maintenir son masque de désintérêt afin de décourager autant que possible l'homme. Il lui semblait plutôt que celui-ci s'était approché davantage…

« Vous devez avoir un terrain d'entraînement quelque part pour vos troupes ? » Le sauva Saizô, venant à ses côtés délibérément.

Un mouvement soudain qui sembla prendre de cours le jeune Seigneur, surpris qu'on osât s'opposer, ainsi visiblement, à ses tentatives retenues. Cachant néanmoins toute possible déception pour ce revirement de bord, il acquiesça aux propos aimables du ninja d'Iga.

« En effet, nous en avons un au Sud-Est des jardins, près de la caserne.

_Histoire de conserver intacte ce château superbe qu'est le vôtre… »

L'attention élégante du brun sembla toucher son interlocuteur qui concéda dans un sourire sincère :

« Un peu d'agitation ne doit pas être un bien grand mal pour ce musée. La poussière s'y accumule.

_Il vaudrait mieux pour nous qu'il reste avant tout solidement ancré dans le sol, Mitsunari-sama. » Répliqua un homme qui venait à leur rencontre d'un pas marqué.

Sasuke le reconnût en tant que Chef de la garde personnelle de leur hôte. Il se souvenait de sa petite silhouette trapue, curiosité aisément identifiable parmi ses combattants aux corps rigides et cassants. Il était curieux des capacités que dissimulait un tel profil physique, assez envieux de Saizô qui n'avait pas hésité déjà à se mesurer à ces nouveaux adversaires dès le premier jour. La plupart paraissait largement plus faibles que la présence d'un seul Brave, pour autant les yeux affûtés du garçon n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer ces exceptions plus prometteuses au milieu des autres. Il y avait là de quoi trouver des inspirations neuves…

De toute évidence, l'homme était venu réclamer l'attention de son dirigeant sur quelques sujets qui requéraient une discrétion certaine. Ils ne manquèrent pas de s'éloigner d'eux pour s'entretenir à voix basse, prenant garde de ne rien laisser filtrer. Une prudence pour laquelle ils ne songèrent même pas à s'agacer. La chance étant, au contraire, parfaite, le ninja d'Iga ne tarda pas à prendre congé de Mitsunari dans un dernier signe de main poli. Traînant sans remords son comparse derrière lui, en l'attrapant par une manche. Sasuke ne songea pas un seul instant à s'y dérober. L'occasion était trop belle de s'éloigner enfin de leur hôte assez envahissant… Le valeureux Ishida Mitsunari se présentait plus inconstant qu'il ne se l'était imaginé ; presque accessible. Loin de la froide représentation du personnage historique, davantage belliqueux et passionné par des convictions imperturbables. Empli d'erreurs tellement _humaines_.

Naoe Kanetsugu ne devait pas être bien différent de ce trait généraliste. Même seul et désavantagé aux premiers abords, Yukimura ne se laisserait pas longtemps mené par ces deux adversaires. D'autant alors qu'ils présentaient tous les deux des ouvertures évidentes dans lesquelles leur Maître ne tarderait pas à oser se glisser durement. Peut-être s'amuserait-il à leur laisser croire qu'ils conservaient l'ascendant sur lui. Cela correspondait au caractère facétieux du Seigneur. Toujours maintenir une longueur d'avance : ne pas hésiter à prendre la position de leader par l'écrasement le plus élégant qui soit. Ils allaient lutter contre un électron libre. Personne ne pouvait en ressortir vainqueur.

« Il faut absolument que tu gardes tes distances avec ce type. »

Ils marchaient côte à côte vers une direction inconnue, Sasuke se contentant de suivre son aîné sans se poser plus de questions. Incertain de la marche à suivre désormais. Ils échangèrent un regard et pour une fois ils partageaient le même avis sur ce problème. Le garçon acquiesça, ne songeant même pas à contredire cet avis clairvoyant.

« Je le sais. » Répondit-il distraitement.

Il se demandait ce qui agaçait le plus Saizô. La nature des intentions déviantes du Seigneur ou plutôt, les conséquences dangereuses qu'elle pouvait avoir sur cet échange diplomatique qui se préparait encore. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux sur la manière dont le brun voyait _ce genre_ là de relations. La manière dont il pourrait finir par le regarder le jour où il l'apprendrait, pour de bon. Allait-il le considérer autrement ? Comme une bête étrange et dissonante ? Est-ce que leur lien résisterait à cette nouvelle… Si lien il y avait, au moins, entre eux. Peut-être qu'ils ne faisaient vraiment que cohabiter depuis le début. Les phases de doutes, les conseils, ces discussions courtes à cœur ouvert qu'ils avaient pu avoir… Tout cela conservait la surface. Ils ne se devaient rien, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'ils allaient chercher chaque fois du courage chez l'adversaire. Pas comme s'ils s'entraidaient l'air de rien, sans le dire trop fort.

« Je suis sérieux. Insista le ninja d'Iga en se tournant vers lui. Mitsunari est loin d'être un imbécile ni le genre d'homme qui accepte qu'on lui dise non. Il ne faudrait pas que tu te retrouves en position d'otage parce qu'il trouverait un moyen de pression sur toi par-rapport aux discussions à venir. »

Il semblait presque s'inquiéter pour lui, songea Sasuke désabusé. Pour autant, Saizô avait totalement raison sur ses hypothèses. Même si, lui ne croyait pas au fait que le jeune Seigneur le veuille au point d'user, de tels stratagèmes diplomatiques, il demeurait la menace d'ultimatums potentiels. Il devait mesurer toutes les possibles retombés de son comportement en présence de son admirateur, et prendre garde à repousser clairement toutes tentatives envers lui. L'homme était intelligent, il comprendrait bien qu'il serait nécessaire de cesser ses avances et ce problème serait résolu sans que Yukimura n'en ait part.

Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver s'il se rendait compte de la manière dont son cadet osait l'aborder sans rougir. Il ne voulait pas imaginer puisqu'il serait sans nul doute déçu : son Seigneur était trop brillant pour se mettre volontairement à portée des coups en le réclamant comme sien. Il ne ferait rien pour l'aider sans pour autant accepter la situation. Du moins, Sasuke espérait qu'elle l'énerverait un peu malgré tout. Qu'il y avait quelques miettes possessives dans cet homme à son attention. Seule.

« Le mieux est que tu l'ignores complètement.

_Je crains qu'il ne se décourage pas ainsi aisément. Répondit-il au ninja d'Iga.

_Il va bien falloir qu'il s'y fasse, tous les hommes sont loin de partager ce genre de...d'_orientation_. »

Contenant un rire nerveux devant une telle constatation, ironie, le Commandant approuva pourtant l'avis de son homologue. Il s'agissait de la solution la plus simple et évidente qui soit. Décemment, Mitsunari ne pouvait pas le forcer à ce genre de relations s'il niait son attraction pour elles. Ceux qui osaient sombrer, consciemment, dans de pareilles tendances étaient terriblement rares à ce jour, moins encore publiquement et d'une certaine manière, il fallait reconnaître le courage du jeune Seigneur. Il ne semblait pas se charger de quelconques remords sur ses actions, spectateurs ou non.

Un doute cependant subsistait en lui sur la crédibilité réelle de son refus. Leur hôte lui avait laissé un souvenir déroutant et la sensation d'être purement et simplement démasqué par ces yeux attentifs. Comme s'il avait su aussitôt qu'ils partageaient ces intérêts tous les deux. Mitsunari avait semblé voir à travers lui, ne s'embarrassant pas d'identifier sa nature déviante. Et, il ne croyait pas parvenir à le duper par des arguments aussi faibles s'il venait à tenter de le convaincre.

_« Dis lui que tu as déjà un copain... »_

L'excuse usée tira un sourire moqueur à Sasuke. Devait-il prétendre avoir abandonné celui-ci à Ueda lors de leur déplacement ? Trouver un nom aux sonorités ensorcelantes et son plus beau visage de menteur. Qu'il fallait songer à aller dépoussiérer d'ailleurs… Quoique. Il avait été tellement doué pour prétendre à nier ses intentions envers son Maître, sûrement serait-il aussi habile à assurer le contraire maintenant. Yukimura n'allait certainement pas se présenter comme volontaire pour construire cette excuse. Ces quelques instants qu'ils avaient eus pour eux ne devaient pas élever leur lien affectif bien haut. Il n'était rien pour lui son statut n'avait pas évolué d'une poussière.

« De toutes façons s'il devient trop insistant, je viendrais le refroidir. » Lâcha le brun, maladroitement.

Touché par cette attention, le garçon essaya de contenir au mieux un léger rougissement, jetant son regard ailleurs que sur son concurrent protecteur. Les témoignages de ce genre étaient tellement précieux… Ils étaient ce qui faisait leur relation ; entre Saizô et lui peut-être bien qu'elle s'y trouvait cette amitié un brin bourrue et incertaine. Aucun d'eux ne le reconnaîtrait à voix haute, ils demeureraient chacun à l'abri de leur propre monde dénué du poids des gestes inutiles, mais le pont s'étendrait au milieu. La voie commune qu'ils arpentaient pour assurer la vie d'Isanami, pour défendre Ueda et tous les autres Braves. Protéger ensembles ce qui était cher. Ils partageaient ses convictions-là.

Réconforté, Sasuke prit le soin de l'informer :

« Je n'ai pas touché ta Princesse. Promis.

_Ta gueule, Macaque. »

La réplique acérée le fit rire de bon cœur, saisissant l'audace de le faire ouvertement pour une fois. Il ne voulait plus s'appesantir de ces restrictions dans son âme, il ne pouvait pas demeurer éternellement dans cette position sécurisée d'arrière-poste à ne rien ressentir. Les choses s'étaient enlisées par sa faute, il était peut-être temps de le reconnaître et d'assumer ce qu'il était vraiment. Cela signifiait aussi bien accepter cet autre qui traînait immoralement au fond de lui que de valoriser l'humanité acquise ces dernières années. Ses jambes le soutenaient après tout dans ce statut de bipède adopté depuis. Il n'était plus juste une Bête.

Saizô paraissait saisir l'agitation de ses pensées, le fixant patiemment alors qu'il essayait d'organiser sa réflexion muettement. Ne semblant pas se vexer de l'attention qu'il pouvait porter personnellement à cet esprit capricieux qu'était le sien. Il prenait le soin de marcher au même rythme que lui, sans insister plus que nécessaire. Ne prenant la peine de parler que pour critiquer l'exhibitionnisme matériel de leur hôte, qu'ils ne pouvaient seulement ignorer dans l'arrangement de l'espace intérieur.

« Ce petit crétin arrogant… »

Il ne valait assurément pas le charme amer de Yukimura, songea distraitement Sasuke. Se rappelant le toucher granuleux du col de son kimono, le tissu épais qu'il parvenait difficilement à agripper alors que cet homme s'appliquait à le rendre fou. Ils s'étaient embrassés, longuement. Intensément plus encore. Jusqu'à ressentir la brûlure dans sa gorge du manque d'oxygène, l'euphorie de l'instant. Plusieurs fois… Il n'avait pas compté, pas seulement songé un seul instant à autre chose que de s'ouvrir plus profondément à cet inconnu qui le déshabillait complètement du regard.

C'était définitivement dangereux.

« Je ne cherche pas à connaître les réponses, je cherche à comprendre les questions. »

Le Commandant leva les yeux vers son aîné qui arborait son visage le plus neutre, assumant peu son statut de conseiller éphémère. Le brun avait croisé les bras dans son dos, l'air de rien. Comme s'il n'était pas en train de l'aider à se trouver, comme si tout cela n'avait pas tellement d'importance. Ils continuaient d'être là, l'un et l'autre avançant paisiblement.

« Elle n'est pas de toi. Rétorqua Sasuke, souriant légèrement.

_Tss ! Confucius.

_Tu lis du Confucius… »

La moquerie évidente traînant dans sa voix récolta un froncement de sourcils furibond en face. Saizô semblait chatouilleux sur ce sujet, presque gêné de dévoiler ce côté appliqué de lui-même. Même si celui-là devait être des plus récents, il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu le ninja d'Iga plongé dans une quelconque lecture. Pour autant, son homologue était loin d'apparaître naïf, mais le statut d'intellectuel ne sciait pas à la flemmardise capricieuse qu'il arborait le plus souvent quand il s'agissait de papiers et d'encre.

« C'est pour Isanami ?

_Ana. Répondit immédiatement le brun, le grognant presque. Elle pense que j'ai la capacité émotionnelle de baguettes chinoises.

_Et pour Isanami aussi. » Insista Sasuke.

La seconde fut la bonne, son aîné ne prit pas la peine de tenter de nier, contenant au mieux sa gêne. Il était agréable de voir cette facette de lui maladroite et sincère. Cela brisait l'image du combattant austère, shinobi dans l'âme qui ne s'attristait de rien. Il n'était visiblement pas le seul à avoir trouvé sa part humaine au sein des terres chaleureuses d'Ueda. Il suffisait de voir son comparse comme Anastasia, le service sous la conciliante autorité de Yukimura avait adouci leurs cœurs. Irrémédiablement, la blonde avait tenté de le nier en vain. Elle était revenue.

« L'amour n'est pas une manière d'être, mais de devenir. Provoqua-t-il Saizô.

_Je ne suis pas… !

_A d'autres. »

Son interlocuteur le regardait, incertain. Ils avaient finalement atteint le point de leur voyage vers les horizons inconnus, en une porte qui s'ouvrait directement sur l'extérieur que le Commandant poussa, délicat sur la fragilité du papier de riz. Ils ne se trouvaient plus très loin de ces terrains extérieurs que Mitsunari leur avait décrit, les jardins s'étendaient sous la pluie orageuse qui gorgeait les sols. Moiteur et chaleur raisonnée se côtoyaient, claquant les premières gouttes lourdement sur eux. Une atmosphère agréable qui fit soupirer de bonheur le garçon alors qu'il s'avançait sous les flots, son aîné sur les talons.

« Je vais t'apprendre à voler. »

La menace le fit rire. Il voulait voir ça.

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

« Ne vous en faites pas jeune Maître, ils reconnaîtront la justesse de votre argumentation. »

Yukimura soupira de dépit face à la confiance évidente que Rokurô avait en lui. Le Page ne paraissait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure des discussions diplomatiques à venir, lui tendant serviablement sa serviette. Il demeurait à côté de lui en forteresse imprenable, un soutien que le dirigeant n'avait jamais autant loué. Il se sentait naître une nervosité persistante au fond de lui quand il songeait aux deux hommes qu'il confronterait au plus tôt, dès que Kanetsugu serait arrivé à son tour à Torhu.

« Ils ne m'épargneront rien. Contra-t-il, désabusé.

_Vous non plus. Ne laissez rien deviner de vos doutes et tout ira bien. »

Il haussa les épaules, séchant énergiquement ses cheveux trempés tandis que Rokurô posait un habit propre sur elles, soulageant quelque peu sa pudeur. La présence de son serviteur pour l'aider au bain n'avait été dérangeante jusqu'à maintenant. D'où venait cette culpabilité incompréhensible qu'il sentait poindre ? Il ne voyait pourtant qu'une mer de courbes, au profil de son Commandant taillé par l'intense effort physique auquel il se soumettait quotidiennement. Il n'y avait plus que ce juvénile être pour occuper son esprit. Ainsi que deux Seigneurs idiots qui espéraient chacun le titre de Shôgun. Penser à ceux-là demeurait peu plaisant, à comparer aux songeries audacieuses dans lequel l'entraînait Sasuke.

Il voulait le voir.

« Le plus important est qu'ils soient convaincus de notre soutien contre les Tokugawa. Continua le Page.

_Je m'assurerai de prétendre à notre fidélité la plus indéfectible, ce pacte doit être signé. »

Même seul contre deux adversaires de la parole, il se savait capable d'y parvenir. Il avait l'avantage, non négligeable, de l'expérience de ce genre de discussions de première importance. L'habileté d'oser être à chaque fois l'ignorant aisément détourné. Mitsunari était déjà bien assez convaincu de sa propre force, il ne serait pas difficile de l'aveugler sur ses propres capacités. Kanetsugu réclamerait plus de finesse mais la fierté de cet homme causerait sa perte assurément. Ils voyaient trop grand, en gamins capricieux.

« J'aimerai que tu envoies une lettre pour moi pendant ce temps, s'il te plaît.

_A qui dois-je l'adresser, jeune Maître ? »

Yukimura fixa distraitement son reflet dans le miroir proche, passant les manches du kimono de sous couche dans un mouvement leste pour nouer celui-ci. Appréciant platement cette image de vieil homme que lui renvoyait peut généreusement le verre, la fatigue tirant ses traits pour les creuser davantage. L'ensemble le faisait rougir de honte à rêvasser aux taches de rousseur envahissantes de son protecteur. Qu'arrivait-il à trouver au milieu de ce désastre ? Il froissait son front et ses joues, explorant machinalement son visage qui ne cessait de se faner chaque jour un peu plus.

« Jeune Maître ?

_A mon frère. » Se reprit le dirigeant tout en se redressant pour permettre à Rokurô de lui présenter l'autre kimono secondaire, nécessaire à sa tenue complète d'apparat.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas se présenter vêtu trop légèrement. L'habit avait le mérite de souligner la solidité de sa silhouette, affirmant sa présence avec une élégance retenue et habile. Présentant l'écarlate odieux d'un tissu souple qui façonnait l'esthétisme de son rang. Il n'avait sans doute jamais autant ressemblé à un véritable Seigneur qu'à ce moment même. Un haori sombre termina de le vêtir, présentant l'emblème, symbolique, des Six Pièces des Sanada.

Si son Page fût étonné de par cette requête, il n'en montra rien comme à son habitude, acquiesçant. Il lui tendit des tabi, en profitant pour essorer les serviettes vigoureusement et vider le saut d'eau qu'il avait conservé à portée de mains. Il vint à réclamer toutefois :

« Quel message souhaitez-vous lui transmettre ?

_Il doit attendre la prochaine saison pour récolter le riz. »

Un silence appuyé lui répondit, avant que son assistant ne se reprenne, habitué aux facéties étranges de son Maître qui se révélaient chaque fois des traits de génie véritables. Il devait avoir confiance en l'esprit intelligent de cet homme et lui laisser le temps nécessaire pour le surprendre de son audace odieuse que ses ennemis appelaient injustement chance. Noboyuki-san d'une manière ou d'une autre devait faire parti de ce plan qu'ils avaient ébauché ensembles et dont Yukimura lui taisait désormais les fins.

« Il sera fait selon vos désirs. Affirma Rokurô avec une application qu'il n'aurait jamais osé remettre en doute de la part de son Page. Souhaitez-vous que je vous assiste davantage ?

_Non, merci. Tu peux disposer, je vais finir seul. »

Son jeune serviteur eut un salut respectueux à son égard, pour quitter la pièce ses affaires en mains. Il ne tarderait d'évidence pas à rédiger cette lettre pour lui et à s'assurer de son envoie. Sûrement Mitsunari devait disposer de volatiles pour ses tâches, plus rapides que ne le serait jamais un homme des chemins. Son frère aîné recevrait ce courrier dans une moyenne de deux jours, confirmant ses prévisions pour le moment. Il semblait que tout suivait le rythme dont il souhaitait disposer, une trop heureuse nouvelle qui ne rassurait pas ses craintes.

Il ne cessait de se méfier constamment quand le Destin paraissait curieusement faciliter ses volontés par un caprice qui prenait souvent la forme d'une menace autre qui s'insérait alors brusquement. Il n'arrivait plus à se convaincre de la pertinence de ces propos qu'il avait préparés soigneusement pour cette discussion périlleuse. Si les deux Seigneurs comprenaient seulement la vraie nature de ses intentions… Il ne ressortirait pas vivant de Torhu, et ce malgré le soutien de ses Braves. Il était absolument hors de question qu'une telle erreur de parcours survienne, même mort il refusait qu'Ueda tombe entre des mains si malintentionnées. Ce regret ne lui laisserait de repos dans l'au-delà.

Y songer serra son cœur d'une nostalgie amère, apportant à ses yeux perdus les ombres familières. Il sentait presque le parfum de ces vallées arrondies parvenir jusqu'à lui, trouvait l'écho de couleurs éclatantes qui s'étalaient sur les collines alentours, berçant ce refuge au creux d'une verdure gorgée de la plus parfaite des sérénités qui soient. Comme ses crépuscules qu'il guettait plus paisiblement à contempler ces paysages demeurés indomptés, si lointains de ces villes ordonnées et immenses qu'il avait pu découvrir tant de fois au cours de sa vie. Rien n'égalait la satisfaction fabuleuse qu'il ressentait à rentrer chez lui. Accompagné de ces êtres qui avaient eu l'inconscience de lier leurs chemins au sien dans un objectif commun de protéger ce lieu précieux de tous.

Abandonné à ses pensées, il ne remarqua que trop tardivement la silhouette qui se présenta derrière le panneau de riz, poussant celui-ci d'un mouvement las. Yukimura crût l'espace d'une seconde que Rokurô était revenu réclamer quelques détails supplémentaires sur la lettre. Il fût agréablement surpris de voir cette hypothèse brisée par la masse de cheveux indisciplinés qui tombait lourdement dans ce cou qu'il avait baisé sur toute sa longueur. Sasuke sembla tout aussi étonné de le trouver ici ; le ninja paraissait être demeuré des heures sous la pluie. Il dégoulinait de la tête aux pieds, enserrés dans ses vêtements gorgés d'eau qui traçait un sillon coupable sur le parquet à chacun de ses déplacements. L'homme ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti pareil désir pour une autre personne que ce qui brûlait en lui à la simple vue de son Commandant.

« Mes excuses Maître, je ne vous avais pas… Amorça aussitôt le garçon.

_Reste. »

L'ordre n'en était pas réellement un, mais il fût satisfait de voir l'envoûtante apparition s'y résoudre. Sasuke baissa cependant les yeux au sol en rougissant, appréciant visiblement l'effort vestimentaire. Prenant la liberté de jeter quelques attentions furtives que Yukimura ne pouvait décemment plus ignorer. Un homme n'en regardait pas un autre ainsi, pas comme une femme qui le désirait physiquement, osait le faire. Et Kami-sama que ce garçon apparaissait si loin du sexe opposé, son corps solide évoquait pourtant en lui des images téméraires à la hauteur des promesses de cette peau blanche qu'il avait pu caresser.

Conscient de l'attention appuyée dont il se trouvait être l'objet, le garçon dissimula ses joues carmin sous un linge propre alors qu'il séchait son visage. Prenant sur lui pour ne pas trembler alors qu'il sentait son Maître s'approcher résolument de lui. Ses mains incertaines n'échappèrent pourtant pas au regard de celui-ci qui en attrapa une pour la porter à ses lèvres, en embrassant la paume avec une tendresse respectueuse, qui serra douloureusement le ventre de Sasuke. Ses doigts se posèrent en réponse légèrement sur la bouche du dirigeant, en un témoignage timoré d'affection. Yukimura ne retint pas un soupir de satisfaction, laissant cette exploration délicate se poursuivre avant de se décider finalement à ôter le gant de son ninja, obstacle inutile, pour s'abandonner à ses touchers de nouveau. Se penchant sur lui jusqu'à joindre leurs fronts l'un à l'autre ; il dévorait du regard les traits affirmés de son protecteur. Sans compassion aucune pour l'embarras qu'un tel acte éveillait chez ce dernier.

Assurément le Seigneur des Forêts ne s'habituait ni aux compliments, ni aux démonstrations visibles d'admiration. Se terrant parmi ses arbres pour y disparaître comme à son habitude, ombre parmi les ombres et pourtant, le dirigeant espérait bien changer la donner pour une fois. Rattraper ce fuyard, l'acculer dans la première impasse venue pour étreindre ce corps, cette âme timide ; transmettre la force des émotions qu'il pouvait ressentir face à ces yeux. Le bonheur serein qui battait sous son épiderme à demeurer ainsi avec lui. Passant un bras possessif autour de sa taille pour joindre leurs hanches, s'égarant avec complaisance sous le tissu noir pour retrouver la chaleur réconfortante et familière. S'amusant de l'humidité de son compagnon, il se décida finalement à demander dans un murmure :

« Qu'as-tu fait encore pour finir dans cet état ? »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil étonné face à la curiosité soudaine de son Maître, trouvant bientôt l'audace d'un sourire complice alors qu'il répondait volontairement succinctement, comme il le faisait toujours :

« Joute physique de fin de matinée.

_Qui est le coupable ? L'interrogea Yukimura, jouant le jeu.

_Moi. Reconnût le garçon.

_Dois-je en déduire que Saizô ne doit, à cette heure, pas mieux présenter que toi ? »

Le garçon acquiesça avec amusement, peu surpris par la rapidité de déduction de son Seigneur. Il n'y avait bien qu'une personne en ce monde capable de faire naître en lui de pareilles pulsions de révolte. Tous le savaient, il n'aurait provoqué aucun autre adversaire que son alter-ego d'Iga. Cela faisait partie de leur lien et des fausses démonstrations de force qu'ils pouvaient échanger. De simples chamailleries.

« Etait-ce bien raisonnable de reprendre l'entraînement aussi tôt ?

_Touché. Concéda Sasuke. Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. »

La sanction fut immédiate de la part du dirigeant qui pinça fermement la peau souple de ses hanches récoltant un sursaut indigné de son Commandant. Le regard dont il le couva le fit cependant rougir, retenant toutes protestations verbales qui vinrent mourir sur ces lèvres. S'attendrissant davantage encore devant ces vagues écarlates qui teintaient jusqu'aux oreilles de son protecteur, Yukimura frotta leurs nez, l'un à l'autre, pour s'enquérir :

« Le compteur est à combien ?

_Quatre à trois pour la journée. » L'informa faiblement le ninja, intimidé par ces attentions affectueuses.

Yukimura devait reconnaître qu'il ne se sentait pas plus à l'aise que lui, tiraillé par des initiatives qui lui venaient naturellement et une retenue qui hurlait au scandale sur la crédibilité de leur virilité, se gaussant de ses réflexes appris auprès des femmes de compagnie. Il se souvenait pourtant avoir davantage épuisé ces corps qu'il ne les avait explorés mais les faits étaient là, il voulait cet homme désormais, il le voulait vraiment et alors que celui-ci semblait partager ce désir… Il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait pas comment le prendre. Ni comment oser le toucher sans s'inquiéter chaque fois de la justesse de ces gestes.

Une impuissance cruelle à laquelle il ne parvenait à répondre, endigué par des principes qui soudain, surgissaient à nouveau devant lui. Et la réalisation froide, nette, qu'un couple n'était composé que de paires complémentaires. Qu'il mettrait son protecteur mal à l'aise en le plaçant dans une position qui ne serait pas la sienne. Il ne pouvait pas l'étreindre, pas le toucher avec autant de précaution. Il ne pouvait pas caresser sa peau aussi tendrement, ce n'était pas respectueux de son identité sexuelle. Ce n'était pas, parce que Sasuke se trouvait attiré par des hommes, qu'il en était une femme pour autant.

Ca ne changeait pas son envie d'ouvrir ses bras largement pour l'y accueillir et ne plus jamais laisser, comme il avait eu la stupidité de le faire, cet être voler loin de lui. Ca ne changeait pas les intentions moites qui occupaient son esprit à penser à lui, ni toute l'affection qu'il ressentait en lui et qu'il ne pouvait contenir. Ca ne changeait pas ce besoin de transmettre par tous les langages possibles la profondeur de ce trouble qui résonnait sous son épiderme. Ca ne changeait pas le désir de partage, il voulait le toucher…

« L'équilibre ne s'acquiert que pour deux pierres semblables. »

Son regard attrapa le discret sourire de son Commandant alors que celui-ci le considérait, l'affection évidente au fond de ses yeux. Comme s'il avait perçu parfaitement le cours de ses pensées et l'hésitation qui habitait son attitude envers lui, le garçon l'enlaça alors. Simplement, sans fioritures quelconques, ni attendrir la prise serrée de ses mains sur ses omoplates. Il le garda ainsi contre lui et Yukimura se sentit respirer.

Ils demeurèrent là, lui se jouant de la ligne agréable de son dos qu'il flattait du bout des doigts alors que lui inspirait à plein poumons l'odeur de son cou, ses mains allant se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il ne pensa pas un seul instant s'opposer à ses explorations capillaires, appréciant le sentiment de plénitude qui semblait s'être définitivement installé dans cette pièce. Soufflé par ce bonheur qu'il percevait à tenir cet homme, loin des incertitudes éreintantes des derniers jours quand la colère ne paraissait jamais se calmer contre lui.

Avait-il vraiment perdu autant de temps à s'interroger sans cesser ? A s'interdire de franchir un pas, et il se demandait désormais pourquoi il n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire plus tôt. Pourquoi il n'avait pas reconnu les traits de sa propre hypocrisie, à ignorer son protecteur pour l'accabler de tous les maux quand il n'acceptait pas l'attirance qu'il avait toujours ressenti pour lui depuis ce premier jour dans la Forêt, dont il ne parvenait pas à chasser le spectre jusque dans ses rêves. Et si la jeunesse de Sasuke avait su alors contenir la nature véritable de ses intentions, il n'avait pu continuer à lutter plus longtemps contre cette attirance. Il ne pouvait que se rendre face à ces yeux. Comment aurait-il seulement résisté lorsque son protecteur révélait librement les sentiments qu'il avait à son égard ? Comment cette argumentation misérable qu'il essayait de construire depuis des années retiendrait ses pieds de le mener inexorablement vers lui. Comment avait-il pu croire échapper à cet homme ?

Le voulait-il seulement…

« Laissez-moi arranger ça. »

Le garçon s'était emparé de ses cheveux, évaluant l'arrangement déplorable de ces derniers, encore désordonnés par leur lavage récent. Résigné à remédier à ce problème, il brisa leur étreinte avec retenue, lui indiquant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret proche alors qu'il s'emparait d'un peigne à portée de main. Il se glissa ainsi dans son dos, plus silencieux qu'un souffle, pour s'appliquer à son ouvrage avec un soin évident. Assez maladroit dans ses gestes au premier abord, Yukimura s'amusa de le sentir gagner en audace ; charmé par la prévenance de son ninja. Appréciant ce premier acte banal du quotidien qu'ils pouvaient partager ensembles en paix, loin de la frénésie des événements et des revirements hargneux de ces derniers jours. Apportant au sein de cette petite pièce, le parfum salvateur d'Ueda.

Il ne restait rien de l'inquiétude qui avait pu l'habiter il y a quelques instants encore. Cette discussion ne serait pas un obstacle infranchissable, aucune prise de décisions politiques ne l'était pour lui. Il serait seul mais fort devant ces adversaires qui n'attendraient que de le voir reculer. Il avait l'avantage d'être largement sous-estimé par eux : un sourire poli suffirait à faire passer toutes ses tentatives plus aisément qu'un katana ne trancherait une orange. Le principal était de conserver ce visage amical et sympathique, envers ses jeunes interlocuteurs. Ne jamais se placer sur un pied d'égalité avec eux et bien moins de supériorité évidente. Il ne devait conserver que ce masque habituel du naïf Seigneur original qui faisait rire.

Apaisé par ces pensées, il attrapa le regard de Sasuke dans la glace. Le garçon était en train de nouer ses cheveux, fronçant délicieusement du nez alors qu'il se trouvait pris dans sa tâche. Il semblait s'être séché progressivement sous la température agréable de la pièce, arborant toutefois des traces révélatrices de terre dues à ses activités antérieures. Yukimura insista finalement, avec curiosité :

« Quatre à trois pour qui, d'ailleurs ?

_Moi. » Lâcha le ninja dans un souffle, paraissant vouloir disparaître sur place.

Le dirigeant ne put contenir un rire marqué face à une telle réaction, ô combien prévisible de la part de son timoré Commandant. Il n'y avait bien que celui-ci pour se sentir ainsi coupable de triompher, allant à jeter de honte ses trophées victorieux, quand d'autres ne songeaient qu'à les exhiber outrageusement. Saizô ne comptait pas sa chance d'avoir ce phénomène d'humilité et de respect pour adversaire. L'amour propre, particulièrement chatouilleux, du ninja d'Iga s'en voyait davantage épargné. Surtout, alors que l'écart entre eux semblait se réduire considérablement de jour en jour. Même dénué de toute manipulation élémentaire, le Seigneur de l'Herbe donnait visiblement du fil à retordre à ses adversaires.

« Félicitations. » Le complimenta-t-il avec sincérité.

Il se souvenait encore du grand gosse aux yeux immenses qu'il avait rencontré, cette curieuse boule de poils, de boue et de crasse aux réflexes instinctifs brillants. Ce petit habitant de la Forêt malingre et chétif qui grimpait aux arbres plus sûrement qu'une bestiole ne l'aurait fait, qui aurait pu deviner seulement ? Qu'il serait encore à ses côtés, sur le chemin de la sagesse, en jeune homme dévoué à sa protection, devenu ninja de talent comme il n'en existait nullement cent autres… A ce rythme, que serait-il une fois adulte ? Yukimura songeait bien à des esquisses possibles et toutes le troublaient violemment.

« J'ai été à bonne école. Répliqua Sasuke.

_Ah, vraiment ?

_Protection d'un Seigneur irresponsable et suicidaire. » Lâcha le ninja, l'air de rien.

Loin de s'offenser de ce rapide portrait des plus appropriés, le dirigeant s'en amusa. Considérant non sans fierté, la désinvolture dont le garçon faisait preuve avec lui. Flatté qu'il osât dévoiler plus largement ses traits de caractère en sa présence, libéré de cette prison que l'adolescent s'imposait de ne rien dire, ni faire qui porterait trop d'attentions sur sa personne. Il posait son masque de Sarutobi et lui, savait reconnaître ce genre de preuves de confiance à leur juste valeur : il en faisait de même. Avec l'initiative d'une franchise qui le surprenait le premier, si habitué à demeurer précieusement protégé par le papier pudique de son éventail de diplomatie.

Les mains de son Commandant se posèrent fermement sur ses épaules, en profitant au passage pour redresser les cols de ses kimonos. Sasuke jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, avant de sembler satisfait de ce qu'il pouvait y voir. Il avait apprivoisé la tignasse drue de son Seigneur, parvenant à coiffer l'ensemble dans un mince chignon haut qui soulignait l'élégance de son port de tête. Un choix assez osé qui ne manqua pas de laisser Yukimura muet un long instant, presque apeuré de présenter aussi dignement.

« Tu es pire que Rokurô… »

Absolument pas vexé, le ninja lui adressa en retour son sourire le plus lumineux.

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

Ce fût en grandes pompes que Naoe Kanetsugu franchit l'enceinte du château de Torhu accompagné de son escouade de protection : pas moins d'une quarantaine de soldats en tout et pour tout. Le samouraï se présenta solidement juché sur sa monture harnachée pour les combats, éminemment reconnaissable parmi la masse folle qui l'encerclait. Il s'élevait dignement au-dessus de ses serviteurs ; ceux-là étaient des hommes de toutes origines, de toutes couleurs de peau qui partageaient le point commun de présenter un armement déraisonnable. Appartenant visiblement à une même tranche d'âge commune, cintrés dans un uniforme aux couleurs et mon de leur Seigneur, ils se déployaient autour de ce dernier, l'accompagnant fidèlement jusque dans la cour intérieure principale où ils s'arrêtèrent finalement.

Ayant un signe de main entendu avec celui qui devait porter la charge de Capitaine de cette véritable troupe, et une claque reconnaissante à son cheval, Kanetsugu posa bientôt pied à terre, vite accueilli par ses confrères qui s'empressèrent de le rejoindre. Yukimura et Mitsunari fendirent littéralement la foule qui était venue se presser à la rencontre de ces nouveaux arrivants peu discrets, non sans déclencher chuchotements et murmures admiratifs sur leur passage parmi les rangs des soldats de ce bastion.

Et Sasuke devait avouer qu'il était plutôt fier de lui pour une fois, son Maître rayonnait littéralement d'un charisme capiteux, incomparable aux atours de son cadet orgueilleux. Il attirait sur lui toute l'attention, volant la vedette involontairement à ses deux collègues alors que tous semblaient le considérer avec respect et prudence. Les gardes de Kanetsugu ne s'y trompèrent pas, marquant un pas de recul autour de l'homme. Un acte de politesse qui déplût fortement à leur dirigeant : le sourire qu'il arborait s'acidifia quelque peu.

Le ninja s'amusa silencieusement de cette réaction, demeurant sagement en retrait, perdu parmi les combattants de Mitsunari qui s'étaient rassemblés entre eux instinctivement. Ceux-là paraissaient échanger quelques regards de mise en garde avec les nouveaux arrivants, chaque camp se jaugeant l'un et l'autre. Une prévisible défiance, et il était évident de déterminer les plus forts parmi cet immense regroupement armé. Si le maître de ces lieux préférait assurément s'entourer de serviteurs plus fidèles qu'habilités au katana, ceux de Kanetsugu jouaient déjà au niveau supérieur. Ils s'apparentaient davantage à des professionnels recrutés sur exigences plutôt qu'à un grossier bricolage militaire.

_« Ils se sentent plus, oui… » _Constata paresseusement l'Autre au fond de lui, comme tirée de sa sieste par ces récents événements.

Sasuke devait reconnaître la justesse de cette remarque perfide. En rien, cela n'était comparable aux caprices arrogants de Mitsunari, pour autant Kanetsugu et son escouade affichaient volontairement la même fierté guerrière implacable. Caricatures absolues du samouraï et de ses suiveurs, il serait ardu de travailler de base commune avec pareils partenaires. Il sentait venir les complications, apercevant leurs spectres au loin. Riant sans oser des réactions prévisibles des autres Braves qui appréciaient tellement leur indépendance. Ne fallait-il pas prévenir Saizô de ne défier personne en duel avant la nuit ? Il pressentait des conflits de morales dans cet air trop étroit pour des combattants d'horizons si différents.

A quoi songeait seulement Yukimura en acceptant cet accord avec les vassaux de Toyotomi ? Sasuke comprenait parfaitement son opposition rigoureuse face aux Tokugawa, cela n'expliquait toutefois pas cette position nouvelle dans l'échiquier politique. Sans doute, leur Maître estimait-il que les Sanada ne pouvaient, seuls, remporter cette guerre. Un avis que le garçon ne partageait pas. Il était bien plus facile de n'avoir que soi à gérer, une situation qui favorisait une certaine souplesse de réactivité. Si jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient pu autant se permettre, c'était grâce à leur non-affiliation et la liberté d'action qui en découlait. S'assembler avec d'autres familles ne feraient que créer des problèmes supplémentaires, plus encombrants que quelques avantages ajoutés.

Le Renard allait s'en frotter les mains, soigneusement caché derrière ses troupes alignées. Toyotomi comptait vingt ans de retard sur la mécanique parfaitement huilée du Shôgun. Il se réveillait à peine, pensant parvenir à constituer une force alliée dans le mois ? Ils finiraient tous balayer par la coordination de l'ennemi qui se tiendrait en face. La puissance seule ne valait rien, il ne suffisait pas d'instaurer un pacte entre les plus puissants qui soient, sans avancée commune ils n'iraient pas loin. N'importe quel stratège, était conscient de cela. Yukimura devait avoir autre chose en tête de plus affiné que le simple fait de donner son accord à cette entente diplomatique et militaire.

_« Tu n'as qu'à lui faire avouer sur l'oreiller. »_

Il ne voulait même pas croire que cela puisse être une bonne idée.

« Sasuke ! »

Reconnaissant aisément la voix et le pas empressé caractéristique d'Isanami, il leva les yeux vers elle.

La jeune femme se glissait parmi les soldats de Mitsunari, parvenant finalement à ses côtés sans se départir de son sourire le plus large et enjoué. Elle semblait, pour cette occasion rare, avoir tiré de ses bagages le plus beau kimono dont elle disposait, le tissu ensoleillé valorisant sa petite silhouette qui paraissait transporter le vent du bonheur avec elle. Sur son passage, les visages se détendaient indéniablement à la vue de ses petites épaules dorées. Même le ninja ne bouda pas son plaisir de le remarquer :

« Tu es bien apprêtée aujourd'hui… »

Infantile, elle lui tira la langue, touchée par ce compliment mais ne manquant pas toutefois les sous-entendus piquants que contenait cette phrase polie. Sasuke ne se moquait jamais de front, si ce n'est envers Saizô parce que celui-là ne comprenait rien à la subtilité. Il fallait se méfier de ces plaisanteries discrètes qu'il pouvait disperser de droite à gauche, sans le moindre remord. Les expressions neutres qu'il arborait alors, en disaient plus long que tout le reste. Elle ne se laissait plus berner par ce genre de démonstrations.

« Tout le monde ne tire pas son plaisir d'aller se cacher dans les coins sombres. » Lui rétorqua-t-elle, ajustée.

Le Commandant ne songea même pas à se vexer du léger rire qui secoua les guerriers de Mitsunari. Il semblait que ces derniers suivaient d'une oreille distraite leur altercation, leurs regards fixés sur leur Maître. La jeune femme attirait à elle les attentions de tous, son arrivée n'étant pas passée inaperçue dans un camp comme dans l'autre. La présence d'une naïve adolescente surprenait évidemment du côté Kanetsugu, quand on saluait son adorable sourire parmi les rangs de leur hôte. Personne n'avait oublié avec quelle énergie elle avait donné de sa personne au cours des combats de la nuit passée.

_« Vous avez fait du bon travail, Senseï. »_

Incertain quant à la nature réelle de cette tentative de compliment, il préféra ne pas relever pareille intervention venant de la Voix. Bien qu'elle est parue le soutenir ces derniers jours avec application, il n'était pas décidé à cesser de se méfier des revirements dont elle se révélait très souvent être la reine. Avec un peu de chance, dans quelques heures, elle s'ennuierait une fois encore à réclamer sa mort. Sans oublier, le piteux essai pour le convaincre de replonger dans ses vices, suite à l'affrontement avec la femme Tokugawa. Elle ne serait assurément jamais une alliée de confiance. Si cela la vexait, grand bien lui fasse.

Le silence lui fit écho.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » L'interrogea Isanami, distraitement.

La jeune prêtresse avait reporté toute son attention sur les trois Seigneurs qui s'entretenaient avec une véhémence raisonnable, échangeant les bases élémentaires de politesse. Un soldat de Kanetsugu s'était départi de sa monture, le rejoignant pour ôter son casque d'un mouvement leste, dévoilant le visage élégant de celle qui devait être son épouse. De toute évidence, le samouraï avait fait le choix de voyager avec elle, ne lésinant pas sur les mesures de sécurité. Sasuke ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais entendu parler d'une femme qu'on autorisait à monter à cheval parmi les membres de la garde. Kanetsugu faisait preuve d'une ouverture d'esprit étonnante à ce sujet pour le traditionnaliste qu'il donnait l'impression d'être. L'homme était plus fin de convictions qu'il ne le laissait apparaître en surface. Yukimura se préparait à confronter verbalement des adversaires dangereux.

« Ils vont sûrement se retirer dans un lieu sécurisé… Répondit-il finalement, assez tourmenté par les dangers qu'il sentait planer dans l'air. Pour parler, je suppose.

_J'ai dû mal à croire qu'une simple discussion puisse être aussi capitale pour nous tous. »

Isanami considérait sceptiquement ces figures de l'Histoire qui remontaient à pas lent les rangées de soldats venus les accueillir respectueusement. Un des guerriers qui les entouraient, posa un regard conciliant sur elle, soulignant d'un ton docte :

« Ce sont de véritables enjeux politiques qui en découlent. »

La jeune prêtresse ne pût que reconnaître la justesse de cette remarque. Elle n'était pas la personne la plus sensible qui soit à ce genre de choses, mais il fallait bien que d'autres se dévouent à mener les êtres, une tâche ardue trop souvent l'occasion d'un dérapage égocentrique. Ce pays avait davantage vu de tyrans que d'honnêtes gens dévoués à leur cause. Peut-être était-ce un début qui s'esquissait aujourd'hui pour une orientation nouvelle ?

Elle voulut interroger Sasuke, reportant son attention sur lui pour réprimer son intention : le garçon, les yeux écarquillés largement, tournait sur un écarlate persistant alors que son regard restait fixé devant lui. Elle suivit ce dernier pour trouver le sourire satisfait de Mitsunari qui venait à peine d'atteindre leur hauteur, accompagnant ses deux invités prestigieux. Elle ne rêvait pas, le jeune Seigneur s'était accordé la grâce d'un clin d'œil audacieux envers le Commandant des Sanada, s'inquiétant fort peu d'être discret dans une pareille démarche. L'expression ravie qu'il arborait, parlait d'elle-même, tandis que Yukimura, dans son dos, semblait contenir au mieux une glaciale colère, serrant durement les dents.

Kanetsugu se pencha à l'oreille du jeune Seigneur.

« Voilà que tu prends tes partenaires au berceau maintenant ? »

Le chuchotement sarcastique n'échappa pas à l'ouïe hypersensible du ninja, pas plus que le rire clair que s'accorda Mitsunari en retour, pour toute réponse. Une vague de rage glaciale lui fit serrer brutalement les poings alors qu'il évaluait les attentions gênées des gardes du dirigeant, qui esquivaient volontairement son regard. Ceux-là ne devaient rien ignorer des petites habitudes de leur Maître, Sasuke était pourtant bien décidé à rouiller la mécanique parfaite que s'autorisait ainsi l'odieux personnage. Si leur hôte croyait pouvoir s'accorder les grâces de son affection, il faisait une grave erreur. Kami-sama, il fallait que ces rougissements cessent une bonne fois pour toute ! Il n'était pas celui qui devrait être embarrassé à cet instant.

Furieux contre lui-même, il se sentit murmurer quelques aigreurs envers Mitsunari. A quoi songeait-il cet imbécile à papillonner aussi indignement ? En public qui plus est, que fallait-il qu'il espère voir désormais dans les yeux des combattants présents, que le statut encombrant de coup d'un soir ? Il avait habituellement bien assez de mal à gérer son titre de Commandant comme ça, sans avoir à produire un miracle pour espérer rétablir sa crédibilité effondrée sur le caprice d'un gamin. Il n'imaginait même pas, si Yukimura avait vent de l'affaire d'une manière ou d'une autre…

« On dirait que tu lui plais un peu, à Mitsunari-san. » Releva Isanami, l'air de rien.

Il lui fallût toute la force de sa persuasion pour se retenir de lui rétorquer trop brutalement quelques élégances verbales. Elle n'était pas responsable de ce marasme dans lequel il s'enfonçait, sans réellement le vouloir. Si quelqu'un devait régler le problème épineux, ce serait son problème personnel. Et urgent. Il fallait rapidement refroidir les ardeurs de l'homme avant qu'un malentendu gênant ne prenne forme. Une fois que cette histoire de discussion diplomatique serait clôturée, il pensait bien s'autoriser le plaisir d'une explication franche avec l'hautain admirateur.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Yukimura-san. » Insista la jeune femme ; et cette fois, ce n'était vraiment plus une question.

Sasuke en resta muet, stupéfié encore par la justesse des remarques de la prêtresse. Il allait finir par croire qu'elle passait son temps à le faire suivre pour toucher à chaque occasion si adroitement la nature des véritables événements qui animaient son existence. A moins, qu'elle ne soit dotée d'un don de voyance, une hypothèse qui ne paraissait pas plus solide que tout le reste. Et comme entendant parfaitement tout ce qu'il se trouvait être en train de débattre, intérieurement, elle ajouta dans un sourire :

« Ca s'appelle porter de l'intérêt aux autres.

_Tu es un monstre social. » Lâcha-t-il en retour, découragé.

Absolument pas agacée, elle se penchait déjà dans sa direction, ses yeux pétillant d'un éclat brillant :

« Alors ? »

Conscient de la proximité embarrassante des gardes de Mitsunari qui n'avaient pas, pour la plupart, quitté les lieux afin de reprendre leurs précédentes activités interrompues ; il hésita, sachant que la curiosité de la prêtresse ne se satisferait pas de menu fretin. Il ne fallait pas songer non plus à trouver quelques essais de détournement de sujet. D'autant que ce n'était pas comme s'il était anormal de discuter de cela avec elle, alors que la blonde l'avait soutenu depuis le début, avec une fidélité désarmante. Comme Ana, elle aurait pu tout aussi bien l'ignorer ou lui conseiller de disparaître, dans le sens de la moralité de Juzô. Il était soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à croiser leur aîné ces dernières heures…

« Peut-être. Concéda-t-il finalement.

_Sasuke ! »

Devant les protestations indignées de son amie, il se fendit d'un large sourire entendu qui voulait à la fois dire beaucoup sans rien révéler pour autant. Cela suffit cependant à Isanami pour comprendre, elle eût une exclamation ravie et bruyante qui attira sur eux l'attention de leurs encombrants voisins.

« Noon ? Fit-elle en riant. Oh je suis _tellement_ contente ! »

Désireux de maintenir autant que possible ce genre d'informations secrètes, le garçon plaqua un peu rudement sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme pour la faire taire. Lui lançant un regard austère, pour lui faire comprendre de se tenir au mieux. Il avait déjà assez fait à avouer ses errances sentimentales à elle, Ana et Juzô, il ne comptait pas élargir ce champ de spectateurs potentiels. Surtout pas aux innombrables soldats de Kanetsugu qui s'occupaient à installer leurs affaires paisiblement, profitant de l'absence de leur Seigneur. Il ne voulait pas déclencher des tensions inutiles sur son orientation sexuelle. L'intimité avait, heureusement, ses limites.

Paraissant saisir enfin la véritable origine de son malaise, Isanami lui fit signe de la suivre ; elle alla se glisser souplement parmi les guerriers de Mitsunari. L'entraînant loin du mouvant rassemblement, elle prit la direction des remparts proches du château, une initiative plutôt originale que Sasuke ne put que saluer. Il ne songeait même pas à protester contre les desiderata abrupts de la jeune prêtresse. Il préférait encore devoir discuter avec elle, s'épancher davantage sur lui-même ainsi perché, que d'attendre impatiemment que leur Maître ne se décide à se montrer, son sourire sur les lèvres aussi retenu que définitivement crâneur. Son rôle n'était pas celui-là, débordements sentimentaux ou non.

Ils gravirent les escaliers avec un empressement commun, curieux d'admirer la vue depuis la hauteur de ces roches taillées qui encerclaient complètement la forteresse, protégeant celle-ci des menaces venant de l'extérieur. Ils devaient bien se tenir à une trentaine de mètres du sol, confortablement surélevés pour ne pas manquer la svelte ligne de l'horizon qui se perdait infiniment. Véritable trait final d'une composition qui, étendant ses longueurs sublimes paresseusement sous un ciel couvert, paraissait l'explosion fantastique des sons et couleurs printanières. Les champs s'accumulaient en premières lignes, animés de centaines de points sombres qu'ils pouvaient assimiler à des travailleurs de l'après-midi que le temps, plus maussade, n'avait pas découragés.

Cela ne gâchait en rien la splendeur évidente de la région qui se voulait généreuse et abondante. Elle rayonnait littéralement de ses plateaux interminables, parvenant presque à séduire Isanami et Sasuke tandis qu'ils s'accordaient la grâce d'admirer une telle œuvre naturelle. Les terres qui se présentaient à leurs yeux, de gosses émerveillés, étaient celles de cultures. Elles convenaient cependant moins à la définition d'absolu bout du monde à laquelle s'apparentait Ueda et ses contrastes sauvages, davantage rustiques. Le château de Mitsunari ne se trouvait d'ailleurs qu'à quelques heures de la plus grande ville de Torhu. Alliant l'accessibilité au calme serein que possédaient ces peintures végétales, un élan de modernité en cohésion avec la jeunesse du dirigeant de cette région. On était bien loin des traditions centenaires qui enracinaient le Japon.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, tous deux bercés par cette fresque. Décidés à ne pas descendre, du moins trop tôt, de leur perchoir, ils débutèrent un premier tour des remparts. Sasuke se juchant, aveugle imprudent sur l'extrême rebord de l'édifice. Trouvant l'occasion d'apprécier une fois de plus la finesse de ses sens en conservant ses yeux résolument fermés, ne s'inquiétant pas de déclencher l'incompréhension envers les sentinelles qui tenaient fidèlement leurs postes. Ils marchèrent ainsi, côte à côte, un long instant, jusqu'à ce que la prêtresse ne se décide à relancer leur conversation.

« Vous avez discuté ensembles ?

_Bien plus que nous ne l'avions sûrement jamais fait. Concéda-t-il.

_Il est au courant, alors ? »

Conscient qu'elle se trouvait en train de le regarder, il hocha la tête. Un assentiment qui se suffisait. Dire oui réclamait une implication qu'il ne se sentait pas encore de reconnaître. Tout cela datait de si peu, il parvenait à peine déjà, à se convaincre de la réalité de ce qui se tissait entre lui et son Maître… Qu'il revenait chaque nuit sur ses récentes péripéties, ressassant le gout de ces lèvres contre les siennes. Osant prononcer des mots, des notions pesantes pour corroborer les faits, rougissant de son hardiesse ; pour s'emmurer dans un silence contemplatif. Il n'y croyait pas toujours lui-même pour ainsi dire.

« Je lui ai avoué.

_Je m'en doutais. Répondit sereinement Isanami, adressant un sourire poli à un garde. Tu as été courageux.

_Imprudent. » Corrigea-t-il.

Il sentit qu'elle haussait des épaules, fataliste.

« N'empêche que j'avais raison sur les sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour toi.

_C'est sûrement de la simple curiosité. Contra-t-il, têtu. Ca ne durera pas.

_Vous avez fait quoi ? »

Sa pudeur s'opposa aussitôt à cette question qui abordait trop largement sa vie sentimentale. Autant la jeune femme pouvait compter pour lui, autant des limites demeuraient sur le plan personnel. Ce domaine là ne regardait qu'une seule personne : la sienne. Elle dût sentir sa contestation, soupirant avec résignation, elle insista malgré tout :

« Vous avez couché ensembles ?

_Q-quoi ? S'étouffa immédiatement Sasuke, qui en ouvrit grand les yeux. Non ! Bien entendu que non !

_Bah voilà, ce n'est pas de la simple curiosité de la part de notre charmant Seigneur. » Rétorqua Isanami.

Il en resta figé sur place, hébété alors que la jeune femme poursuivait sereinement leur promenade. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là, il en suffoquait encore. Outré par cette provocation habile, et réalisant enfin quelle direction il se trouvait en train de prendre avec Yukimura. Son visage vira aussitôt au cramoisi face à la vérité pertinente que venait de soulever la prêtresse. Oui, son Maître faisait preuve d'une rare retenue, sage et élégante avec lui quand il ne s'était pas fait prié d'en quérir d'autres dans son lit. Sans doute cela signifiait-il un peu plus qu'une curiosité, certes. Cela signifiait aussi que Sasuke allait à son tour finir dedans un jour ou l'autre… Il ne voulait pas songer à ça, _bordel_ !

« Les hommes sont pourtant rarement naïfs sur ce genre de choses. » Releva Isanami, s'amusant visiblement du trouble qu'elle avait involontairement éveillé en lui.

Furieux de pareilles plaisanteries qui lui rappelaient l'humour mordant d'Anastasia et les remarques, propositions en tous genres que la blonde ne manquait jamais de faire sur son statut encombrant de puceau, il se tût. Portant son attention ailleurs, attrapant les coups d'œil que leur jetaient les sentinelles. Ils devaient détonner de par leur présence parmi les hauteurs ; au moins ils tenaient compagnie à ces hommes. Les tours de garde à Ueda étaient largement plus distrayants, l'occasion parfaite chaque fois pour jouer avec ses amis de la Forêt. Contempler la course des nuages…

« Ne boude pas. Je te taquine juste.

_Je n'avais pas remarqué. »

Isanami lui jeta un sourire maladroit, consciente du sarcasme qui sonnait dans sa voix. Sans doute ne devrait-elle pas pousser sa chance aussi loin dorénavant, le ninja demeurait clairement chatouilleux à propos de certains sujets qu'il valait mieux esquiver. Elle ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de trouver la réaction du garçon adorable, précieuse. Priant pour que Yukimura s'en rende compte suffisamment tôt pour préserver le trait si caractéristique du Commandant. Il serait dommage de gâcher la fraîcheur de cet être du fond des bois fuyant, intimidé de tout. Qui avait sûrement plu au Seigneur par ailleurs.

« Je suis tellement soulagée… Bon sang. » Ria-t-elle nerveusement.

Il n'y avait rien de plus sincère dans son cœur à cet instant. Elle avait bien cru assister, impuissante, à la pérennité de cette situation dangereuse. Chacun des deux hommes demeurant si absolument sur ses plus assurées positions, préférant le confort du savoir que la tentation de l'échec incertain. Et voilà qu'elle gardait le dos tourné quelques instants pour les trouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Elle louait le Ciel, les Kamis qui avaient offert à leur Destin une légère impulsion ; juste ce qu'il fallait pour les mener ensembles. Tout ce qui s'ensuivrait alors n'appartiendraient qu'à eux. Elle voulait simplement pouvoir continuer de veiller à son bon déroulement, en marraine discrète.

Touché, le ninja quitta son expression austère pour venir frapper son front légèrement.

« Idiote. »

Elle accepta cette affirmation sans protester. Il fallait toujours qu'elle s'inquiète trop pour les autres ; oubliant ses propres pieds. Peut-être allait-elle pouvoir se recentrer davantage sur elle-même et le séduisant ninja brun qu'était son protecteur, maintenant que son frère de cœur avait trouvé la résolution d'assumer sa fascination pour leur Maître. Il était temps qu'elle trouve sa propre détermination pour parler à Saizô et voir ce qu'il pourrait lui répondre. Tester la force de l'intérêt qu'il prétendait avoir envers elle ; jusqu'où celui qui représentait sa lumière, était capable d'aller pour elle ? Cela sonnait comme un programme intéressant. Elle s'en amusait déjà.

Ils se trouvaient en train d'entamer un troisième tour d'enceinte, quand une des sentinelles se plaça devant eux, courbant le dos dans un salut respectueux. L'homme comptait surement une récente trentaine, son profil présentant une souplesse effilée que ne possédaient pas les habituels guerriers au corps à corps. Il possédait la stature solide et les bras développés d'un tireur à l'arc expérimenté. L'arme favorite se trouvait dans son dos accrochée, accompagnée d'un carquois conséquent, qui devait servir sans faillir toutes les plus critiques des situations. Son visage mature apparaissait cordial sous le sourire poli qu'il eut à leurs égards. Se pliant dans une seconde inclination pour se nommer :

« Yozora Mihari. Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre ainsi. Je souhaitais vous remercier d'avoir protégé mon Maître la nuit dernière. »

Sasuke et Isanami échangèrent un regard étonné. Ils ne s'attendaient ni l'un, ni l'autre à pareil genre de reconnaissances, habitués à ne recevoir aucune gratification lorsqu'ils réussissaient leur mission. C'était le travail qu'ils avaient choisi de faire ; cela, Yukimura en avait autant conscience qu'eux. Le dirigeant appréciait à sa juste valeur le résultat final, il ne s'interposait nullement ailleurs. Ce qui convenait à chacun.

« Ce n'est rien. S'empressa de dédramatiser la jeune femme. Nous sommes alliés, il est parfaitement normal que nous nous assurions de cette manière, ensembles. »

Elle échangea un sourire avec l'archer pour se présenter à son tour :

« Appelez-moi Isanami.

_Sarutobi Sasuke. » Ajouta le ninja, désireux d'entretenir des relations amicales avec leurs futurs partenaires militaires autant que possible.

Mihari parût touché par leurs réactions respectueuses. Il les considéra l'un et l'autre, avec l'élégance de le faire sans aucune sensation d'insistance malvenue. Il ne s'agissait là que de pure curiosité, que le ninja pouvait comprendre le premier. Après tout, ils n'étaient venus qu'au nombre de six pour Yukimura, contre le château tout entier dédié à la seule sécurité de Mitsunari et une large cavalerie d'une quarantaine de soldats à l'égard de Kanetsugu. Une telle différence soulevait forcément des questions silencieuses. Il imaginait bien ce qui pouvait courir sur eux, à cet instant même dans les bouches de tous ces guerriers.

« Vous êtes vraiment jeunes tous les deux. Constata la sentinelle, non sans un soupçon de paternaliste. Il est malvenu de ma part de m'interroger autant, mais à quel âge avez-vous décidé de servir votre Seigneur ? »

Sasuke et Isanami eurent un sourire amusé entendu. Beaucoup de questions en effet.

« Oh, cela fait seulement une année que j'ai rejoint la protection des Sanada. » Répondit la prêtresse.

Mihari acquiesça pour reporter son attention sur le Commandant qui prit le temps de croiser les bras avant d'avouer dans un souffle :

« Six ans.

_Jusqu'à maintenant sans discontinuer ? Devina l'archer. Yukimura-san compte sur des protecteurs fidèles. »

D'autant qu'il était absolument déterminé à demeurer aux côtés de leur Maître chaque seconde que la Mort lui accorderait gracieusement avant de venir le chercher. Que cet homme continue ou non, à désirer sa présence au sein de son intimité. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas pour une ultime déception de plus, il saurait se relever une dernière fois pour lui, il en était persuadé.

« Et vous ? Renvoya Isanami. Depuis combien de temps assurez-vous la protection de ce château ?

_Trois ans seulement, Mademoiselle. J'ai servi dans l'armée de ce cher Shôgun auparavant.

_Pour partir dans le camp opposé ensuite ? »

Loin de vexer leur interlocuteur, la remarque ajustée de la jeune femme le fit visiblement s'esclaffer. La prêtresse amusait chaque fois de par son caractère volcanique, incomparable à toutes ces dames tenant sous le masque pesant de leur rang, chaque poussière d'émotions qui pouvait leur échapper.

« Avant de commencer à réfléchir surtout par moi-même. Corrigea Mihari. Nous faisons tous des erreurs afin de mieux débuter, Mitsunari-sama s'est toujours montré compréhensif à ce sujet. »

Etrangement, Sasuke ne parvenait pas à faire coller l'image du Seigneur généreux que décrivait cette sentinelle avec la manière grotesque dont ce dernier n'avait pas manqué de se comporter envers lui. Ou leur hôte possédait de multiples facettes ou il surjouait sur certains tableaux pour préserver sa réputation sur les plus primordiaux d'entre eux. La démarche était inconsciente mais audacieuse.

« Vous avez combien de jours de congés dans l'année ? »

Les deux jeunes Braves écarquillèrent les yeux, pris de cours par ce revirement d'intérêt soudain et le soin particulier que l'archer semblait porter sur ce point qui, pour une raison ou une autre, lui tenait à cœur. Pris de cours aussi, parce que Yukimura se gardait bien d'aborder ce genre de problèmes avec eux et qu'ils se rendaient enfin compte de ce fait. Isanami, dépassée, reconnût platement :

« Aucun.

_Alors il vous exploite. C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Lâcha avec un fatalisme certain Mihari.

Sasuke ne put taire totalement le rire qui le secoua alors, à cette idée tellement curieuse, tendant au modernisme de l'exploitation de leurs talents. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais entendu un combattant lié à son Seigneur par un contrat, protesté contre les termes de celui-ci. Que ce soit pour des principes comme les vacances ou la durée de service, le salaire compris dedans. Il se voyait mal s'entretenir avec son Maître sur la même trame, pour réclamer davantage de repos qu'il ne pouvait en avoir aujourd'hui. Quoique… Ne serait-ce que pour apprécier la tête que ferait l'homme face à ses revendications, cela valait peut-être le coup. Au moins essayer, surtout qu'il comptait des arguments supplémentaires.

« Yozora-kun n'a pas tort, nous avons droit à une semaine depuis le temps… Ce serait l'occasion de voyager. Releva la jeune prêtresse, déconfite.

_Parce que tu trouves que nous ne voyageons pas assez comme cela pour le boulot ? » Répliqua Sasuke.

Isanami dût bien acquiescer face à cette vérité. Ils mettaient tant d'ardeur à protéger Yukimura, tant d'efforts, qu'ils faisaient tous chaque jour pour devenir meilleurs qu'hier, tant d'énergie au final entièrement disposée à combattre sous un même pavillon… Qu'ils étaient trop éreintés pour avoir le courage de faire des sorties quelconques au sein de leurs moments libres. Ils préféraient majoritairement user de ces heures pour dormir et récupérer un peu de la veille. Rarement, ils se retrouvaient tous au village proche pour se changer les idées de ce rythme de vie.

« Je doute que nos Seigneurs nous accordent quoi que ce soit pour les jours à venir. Se désola l'archer. Nous allons surtout devoir apprendre à cohabiter ensembles. »

Sasuke crût un instant que leur interlocuteur les fustigeait, eux, quand il suivit le regard de ce dernier au loin. La sentinelle contemplait avec dépit les guerriers de Kanetsugu qui s'installaient tranquillement dans leurs quartiers, entraînant un ballet sans fin d'aller-retour jusqu'à leurs montures pour récupérer les bagages réduits avec lesquels ils étaient venus. Certains tirants parti de la situation pour s'amuser à se chahuter entre coéquipiers ; sans doute une manière d'évacuer le stress accumulé du voyage. Les meneurs semblaient avoir abandonné de sermonner qui que ce soit, alors qu'une ambiance bonne enfant se ressentait désormais dans l'atmosphère.

« Vous ne vous entendez pas. Constata le Commandant, se souvenant de la manière glaciale dont les camps opposés s'étaient évalués l'un et l'autre pour tout accueil.

_Du tout. Confirma franchement Mihari. Pourtant une partie d'entre nous avons déjà fait front commun sur certaines missions, mais nous ne partageons pas la même éducation.

_Ils doivent vous sous-estimer chaque fois. »

L'archer n'eut pas besoin d'assentir l'affirmation du ninja. Son regard se voila sombrement alors qu'il paraissait se perdre dans quelques pensées, songeant sans doute aux conséquences houleuses de combattre aux côtés de pareils alliés. Cela n'avait sûrement pas dû être de tout repos d'essayer de tendre un pont entre la mentalité appliquée des soldats de Mitsunari et l'orgueil des professionnels de Kanetsugu. Les différences de niveaux conséquentes entre les deux groupes ne pouvaient seulement être ignorées. Même lui avait tout de suite remarqué ce déséquilibre.

« Cela sera encore plus difficile de s'entraider à trois. Le prévint Sasuke. Nous-mêmes avons nos caractères. Je ne promets rien sur les réactions de certains.

_Assurément vous êtes tous fort, mais vous connaissez encore le respect. »

Surtout, ils avaient vécu chacun des moments assez durs pour comprendre l'importance de la vie. Ils avaient ce savoir en commun, même si leurs moralités divergeaient d'un extrême à l'autre, que la culture de Saizô et Anastasia, shinobi dans l'âme, dressait parfois des murs. Ils ne se riaient jamais de l'adversaire, ils ne triomphaient pas bruyamment, pour le plaisir de le faire savoir. Seul le ninja d'Iga bénéficiait d'une véritable réputation en-dehors d'Ueda d'entre eux tous, et il ne s'en vantait pas.

« Yozora ! Hurla soudainement quelqu'un. Que fais-tu encore perché là-haut ? Descend prendre ta revanche si tu es un homme ! »

L'archer en sursauta presque, se pressant bientôt au rebord des remparts pour considérer l'irréfléchi qui osait le réclamer ainsi familièrement, une trentaine de mètres plus bas. Il fronça des sourcils, découvrant l'uniforme reconnaissable d'un protecteur de Kanetsugu et une figure qui devait sûrement lui être connue. Il se pencha dangereusement pour crier à son tour :

« Je suis en service, Sekuhara ! Distrais-toi donc avec tes pieds ! »

Sasuke et Isanami échangèrent un regard interloqué devant pareils propos chamailleurs. Enfantillage curieux entre deux hommes qui se trouvaient pourtant être leurs aînés. De toute évidence, ils étaient autant friands de défis que ne le devenait Saizô en compétition avec quelques adversaires intéressants. Si les jeunes Braves avaient cru un instant déconcerter leurs futurs partenaires de par leur immaturité inexpérimentée, ils pouvaient se rassurer désormais. Il semblait que la sagesse ne soit pas une priorité ni dans un rang, ni dans le rang opposé.

« Ne sois pas aussi rigide ! Insista le dénommé Sekuhara. Je vais t'apprendre à danser ! »

Pour toute réponse, Mihari s'accorda un geste des plus grossiers qui arrachât un grondement outré à son interlocuteur. La sentinelle lui tourna le dos dans un mouvement révolté, son arc se balançant de gauche à droite, furieusement. Sasuke ne doutait pas que les mains de l'homme devaient le démanger de s'en saisir pour faire taire toutes ces basses provocations. La prêtresse se pencha à son oreille pour y souffler alors d'un ton clairement amusé :

« C'est Saizô et toi plus tard. »

Ce à quoi le Commandant se renfrogna, ne se donnant pas la peine de répliquer. La tension qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'entretenir avec le ninja d'Iga présentait bien plus d'élégance et de crédibilité que les vagues oppositions verbales de ces deux guerriers. Le soldat de Kanetsugu n'ayant visiblement pas apprécié une défaite écrasante de la part de l'archer ; il ne s'agissait là que d'ego mal placé à rendre plus confortable. Pas d'une éventuelle redéfinition des valeurs humaines de l'amitié.

« En parlant du loup… Murmura-t-il en attrapant une silhouette aisément reconnaissable qui s'approchait de Sekuhara tranquillement.

_Si quelqu'un recherche une correction, je suis son homme ! »

Saizô venait tout juste d'arriver sur les lieux, traînant dans son sillage Anastasia et Juzô qui devaient, tous comme eux, tenter de se distraire un peu en attendant la fin des discussions. Autant dire que l'épineuse présence de leur aîné mit Sasuke mal à l'aise, le motivant à rester dans les hauteurs loin des reproches de cet opposant virulent. Il ne fallait pas que celui-ci vienne réclamer quelques comptes quant à cette conversation que le garçon avait promis engager avec leur Seigneur. Elle s'était en effet menée, pour ce qui en résultait, il valait définitivement mieux que le tireur continue à ignorer certaines choses. Et qu'il ne soulève pas dans les esprits des autres Braves, de par son comportement, des questions supplémentaires et embarrassantes. Il ne suffirait d'un rien pour allumer l'étincelle indésirable.

Il reporta son attention plutôt sur le ninja d'Iga qui s'entretenait avec le soldat délaissé de Kanetsugu par son opposant archer ; prenant garde à se dissimuler au mieux à l'ombre des remparts. Tant et si bien que personne ne devait le voir depuis le sol. A vrai dire, les regards étaient davantage concentrés sur cet étrange membre de la garde des Sanada qui se moquait si ouvertement d'un des leurs. Les coéquipiers de Sekuhara, d'un mouvement commun, délaissèrent leur installation pour apporter un soutien physique à leur camarade. L'aura violente de Saizô faisant son office comme d'habitude, impressionnante.

« Oserais-tu me défier en un contre un ?

_Pour ma part assurément. Mais tu peux inviter tes petits collègues si tu y tiens, ce serait plus équilibré ainsi pour vous. » Répliqua le brun dans un sourire sarcastique.

Ils connaissaient le respect, eux ; avait dit Mihari ? Sasuke ne contint pas son ricanement, tandis que le manipulateur de la Lumière ne boudait pas son plaisir d'abuser des inflexions de son charisme. Sans doute qu'il n'avait pas dû apprécier comme eux tous la mentalité orgueilleuse des guerriers de Kanetsugu. Il devait ironiser volontairement de la situation, se plaçant dans la peau de leurs futurs alliés et leur éducation pour la tourner en dérision efficacement. En bas, face à lui, les hommes avaient rangé leurs plumes pour considérer avec méfiance cet individu assuré. Sekuhara sentit la menace, il proposa finement :

« Il serait malvenu de prétendre me battre contre le chef même de vos…_troupes_. Proposez-moi plutôt un des vôtres, simple pion comme je le suis moi-même.

_Oh mais je ne suis pas le meneur justement… » Répondit Saizô d'un ton enjoué.

Sasuke tenta de s'aplatir un peu plus contre la pierre froide, sentant venir les ennuis.

« Hé Macaque ! Combien de temps tu vas faire ton élément de peinture là-haut ? Hurla le brun, les mains en porte-voix. Tu pourrais au moins descendre, Commandant de mes fesses ! »

Il détestait sa vie, parfois.

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

La fumée épaisse des pipes avait complètement envahi la pièce au bout de longues heures. Tant et si bien qu'on ne distinguait plus autour de soi sans un voile perceptible et opaque, désagréable qui asséchait le bord des yeux. Aucun d'eux n'avait pourtant seulement songé à contenir l'ardeur de son tabac incandescent. Il en allait de leurs nerfs, taillés aux vapeurs d'herbe et d'alcool ; le saké remplissait généreusement chacune des trois coupelles qui se trouvaient sur cette table autour de laquelle ils s'étaient installés. Trois pour quatre rebords en tout qui en avaient vu deux demeurer à proximité, ligués face au restant. Yukimura ne s'était pas froissé, profitant de l'entièreté de l'espace qui se trouvait à sa portée, nonchalamment installé. Assez retenu pour conserver une attitude des plus courtoises, ne laissant transparaître une poussière d'incertitude sous la toile épaisse de son éventail.

Sanada avait revêtu son masque de Seigneur fantasque et bon enfant, détendant souvent la tension qui s'accumulait dans l'atmosphère exiguë et suffocante. Il le faisait d'un sourire qui lui était particulier, dont le rire paisible finissait par amuser à leur tour ses hôtes. Une irrésistible camaraderie s'était progressivement installée entre ces dirigeants de fiefs, adoucissant des rapports initiaux aux tendances tranchantes. Ces deux-là n'avaient somme toute, pas oublié le refus qu'ils avaient essuyé la dernière fois qu'ils avaient proposé une alliance à leur aîné, venant jusqu'à Ueda pour cette occasion. Repartant humiliés. Conscient de cette erreur, Yukimura ne s'était pas attardé plus que nécessaire sur les motivations de son changement d'avis soudain. Il n'avait pas dissimulé son impuissance criante, profitant de l'aubaine pour satisfaire l'amour-propre des deux samouraïs. S'avouant vaincu d'avance par les Tokugawa s'il demeurait seul ainsi, louant leurs talents d'avoir la richesse et les hommes pour s'implanter en puissance militaire crédible.

Les regards de Kanetsugu et Mitsunari s'étaient adoucis à son égard, il avait conservé son sourire poli et naïf jusque derrière sa coupelle d'alcool de riz ; leur jeune hôte avait-il au moins pris soin de faire servir un grand cru. Cela n'avait en rien calmé la rage glaciale contre lui qui habitait son âme chaque fois qu'il songeait à la manière odieuse dont le cadet s'était entiché de son Commandant. Allant à lui faire des avances jusque sous son nez, en public qui plus est ! Le rougissement qui s'était emparé alors des joues de Sasuke continuait de hanter son esprit soucieux, entretenant sa colère muette. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de briser la fragile entente qu'il avait su instaurer peu à peu avec ses deux futurs alliés. Pour autant, il était convaincu à ne pas laisser les choses filer davantage. Il comptait bien faire savoir à son ninja l'ampleur de son véritable mécontentement dès qu'il serait sorti de cette pièce une bonne fois pour toutes. Soit dans quelques heures, une vingtaine peut-être. Ils y passeraient encore la nuit, cela était certain.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prévoir exactement le montant de nos dépenses. Il serait hâtif de partir sur un modèle de partage équitable maintenant. Aborda Kanetsugu. Un fond commun serait plus sage. Ou audacieux…

_Plus aisé à gérer surtout en cas d'éventuels imprévus. » Ajouta Yukimura, l'air de rien.

Mitsunari acquiesça à leurs arguments. Il reconnût :

« Nous ne pourrons que fusionner davantage nos forces et nos biens par un financement unique, toutefois, il sera compliqué de permettre une accessibilité à chacun d'entre nous. Surtout pour Sanada-san qui se trouve à l'écart de notre alignement territorial.

Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions transférer de l'argent par volatile… »

Oh, Yukimura était parfaitement conscient des difficultés et des désagréments supplémentaires qu'il imposait à ces deux soutiens. Ueda se trouvait loin des régions associées de ses collaborateurs, perdue à des milles des premières villes importantes. Sa terre n'avait pour elle qu'un excellent intérêt stratégique militaire et une difficulté d'accès qui la tenait loin des oreilles du Shôgun. Il n'était qu'un samouraï de campagne trop peu riche pour payer dignement ses dix Braves. Néanmoins, il avait tenu tête au vieux Renard lorsque celui-ci avait tenté de s'emparer de son Paradis par la force. Il savait que ses interlocuteurs le considéraient avec une grande estime pour cet acte de résistance osé malgré ses maigres moyens.

« Nous devons d'abord davantage définir les limites de cette entraide avant de poursuivre sur ce plan. Nous aurons une meilleure idée des besoins qui nous serons nécessaires. Affirma Kanetsugu gravement. Rattraper notre retard sur les Tokugawa est la plus grande urgence actuellement. »

Les visages des trois hommes se fermèrent à cette évocation commune. Ils n'avaient pas manqué de débuter leurs discussions par les récents événements qui avaient agité la forteresse de Torhu. Sans fioritures Yukimura leur avait conté l'attaque des subalternes de Ieyasu au sein de son propre château, la question que leur meneur n'avait pas manqué de lui poser et la réponse qu'il avait donné, allié des vassaux de Toyotomi. Il avait poursuivi sur les conditions exécrables du voyage : combien de fois ils avaient essuyé les tentatives trop hâtives de leurs ennemis dans la vallée, les montagnes… Leur acharnement à vouloir le tuer, lui et ses ninjas. Leur dernière offensive qu'ils avaient monté jusqu'au sein de ces remparts, projetant tout leur espoir sur une des leurs qui devait ramener la tête de Mitsunari.

Les deux Seigneurs avait écouté attentivement, planifiant bientôt quelques hypothèses incertaines à propos des réactions possibles dans le camp d'en face après pareille défaite. Les Tokugawa avaient perdu un bijou avec la capture de celle qui manipulait le temps selon son bon vouloir, sans doute n'iraient-ils pas cette fois cracher sur des renforts pour tenter de la délivrer ? Elle assurait la vie de chacun, ils viendraient en grand nombre pour cela. Ils partageaient ce même avis, leur benjamin soulignant qu'il espérait bien parvenir à faire parler sa prisonnière avant la prochaine occasion adverse.

Yukimura n'avait rien dit, fixant l'expression neutre que Mitsunari revêtit à ses paroles. Il connaissait le caractère expéditif de celui-ci pour en avoir eu un aperçu des plus poignants hier soir quand leur hôte avec un calme des plus olympiens, ne s'était pas fait prier pour encourager son Commandant au meurtre de cette prisonnière Tokugawa. Il louait encore l'obéissance absolue que Sasuke avait pour lui, personne d'autre que son Maître n'aurait assurément pu retenir son geste. Ce qui amenait naturellement le dirigeant à s'inquiéter pour son ninja. Il ne s'était pas risqué à aborder le sujet avec lui depuis, mais il commençait à croire que celui qu'il avait recueilli onze ans de cela au fond d'une Forêt, luttait contre une fascination pour le sang.

Il y avait songé gravement, repensant à cette voix que le garçon avait confié entendre dans sa tête, la manière dont elle réclamait obsessionnellement la violence et la mort. Le poussant dans des comportements agressifs en combat qu'il ne lui avait jamais vus jusqu'à maintenant, il se souvenait de sa rage face à un Saizô complètement dépassé, le plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé visiblement à vider le meneur Tokugawa de son sang. Il avait fouillé sa chair pour le transpercer de part en part, une manœuvre qui avait hanté l'esprit de Yukimura. Son Commandant habituellement si pudique dans ses convictions, naïf ne réclamant que l'honneur du devoir de protéger, développait un nouveau trait de prédateur dangereux. Tellement en parfait accord avec ce qu'il avait toujours dégagé, ce parfum troublant de mystère inaccessible… Que lui, ne savait plus quoi faire, ni que dire de ces récents changements. Si ce n'est cette impression que le ninja était en train de s'ouvrir, décidé au sacrifice total de son masque lisse d'indulgence pour oser laisser transparaître enfin ces parts plus immorales de lui-même. Quitte à être plus sensible à la tentation lorsque celle-ci se présentait, comme cela avait été le cas avec la Tokugawa.

Peut-être était-ce son rôle de lui rappeler chaque fois les règles ?

« Yukimura-san ? » L'interpella Kanetsugu.

Il se reprit, chassant ses pensées inconvenantes en cette situation, adressant un sourire rassurant au samouraï. Ses inquiétudes devraient attendre encore un peu, il penserait à cela plus tard, quand il aurait tout son temps à tuer pour. Au calme. Sasuke allait finir par se résoudre à demeurer sagement en retrait dans cet esprit brillant qu'était le sien, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait bien peur de ne pas y croire. Depuis que les panneaux de la pièce étroite s'étaient refermés sur eux, chaque réflexion personnelle qu'il avait menée, d'une manière ou d'une autre, n'avait jamais débouché que sur lui. Le jeune homme emplissait sa tête, amenant le souvenir de ce moment d'intimité qu'ils avaient eu, ensembles, et qui lui apportait de la sérénité ; il en avait cruellement besoin en cet instant.

« De combien de soldats disposes-tu en ce moment ? Répéta Mitsunari, qui n'appréciait visiblement pas telle escapade mentale de sa part.

_Tout au plus deux cents…

_Plus habitués à bêcher la terre qu'à porter une arme, assurément. » Intervint Kanetsugu dans un rire.

Les lèvres de leur hôte tremblèrent légèrement alors que Yukimura prenait son parti de s'en amuser. Il ne pouvait prétendre le contraire qui plus est, la majorité des hommes appelés dans ses rangs, devenaient d'honorables paysans cultivateurs lors des périodes de paix. Un statut dont ils ne se plaignaient guère malgré tout, appréciant les beautés vallonnées d'Ueda autant que le faisait leur Seigneur chaque matin.

« Il est certain que ta piétaille est fragile. Reconnût Mitsunari. Mais quelle perle que tes Dix ! Un des leurs ne perdrait pas contre trente de mes guerriers ! »

Evidemment, puisque cent ne triompherait pas davantage, songea le dirigeant derrière son éventail. Par la présence de ces êtres talentueux à ses côtés, les éléments eux-mêmes se trouvaient dans sa main, à la pointe de chaque doigt. Une puissance complémentaire dont ses deux interlocuteurs ignoraient évidemment tout, leur manque de scrupules n'aurait reculé devant rien pour s'emparer de cette véritable arme de guerre massive que représentait Isanami. Ou ne serait-ce que d'un seul Brave. Il suffisait de constater l'admiration débordante dont faisait preuve leur jeune hôte ; surtout envers un garçon en particulier… Au final, Yukimura ne pouvait pas autant lui reprocher d'être sensible au charme capiteux de son Maître des Forêts pour y avoir succombé le premier.

« Certes, mais nous voulons remplir un champ de bataille. Ce genre d'élite doit demeurer aux arrières. »

Kanetsugu semblait pour sa part décidé à ne pas se laisser impressionner par le potentiel brut de ces recrues, convaincu par la force de ses propres combattants professionnels. Il inspira une bouffée de tabac et poursuivit doctement :

« Il nous faut des pions pour soutenir les pièces maîtresses.

_Et nous les aurons en joignant nos armées. Assura Mitsunari à son tour, tranquillement. Le vieux Renard ne gardera pas longtemps l'avantage du nombre ni de la qualité.

_Sauf que ces troupes sont unies sous un même pavillon de commandement. Contra son aîné. Alors que nos soldats apprendront tout juste à se connaître dans les jours à venir.

_C'est aussi ce qui fait notre force. » Souligna Yukimura, brisant le silence attentif dans lequel il était plongé.

Les deux Seigneurs se tournèrent vers lui, l'encourageant à poursuivre sa pensée.

« Nous ne devons pas chercher à atteindre une uniformité encombrante. Travailler ensembles, assurément. Mais chacun de nous conservera son autonomie et ses qualités sur le terrain. Pas de commandement central pour nos hommes, ils seront tous attachés à défendre leur Suzerain et leurs valeurs, c'est avec ce genre-là de convictions que nous vaincrons.

_Il est vrai qu'une telle approche réduirait les risques d'erreurs stratégiques et les négligences, les tentatives éventuelles de révolte. Appuya Kanetsugu. Nous épargnerait aussi le risque de lutter pour désigner un leader parmi nous trois.

_Oh nous savons tous que je suis le plus habilité pour cela. »

L'affirmation légère de Mitsunari les fit rire un peu, détendant efficacement leurs épaules tendues et la raideur de leurs dos. Yukimura s'accorda de masser le sien tout en fumant, appréciant l'atmosphère qui se déchargeait ainsi. Assez pour que leur benjamin serve à nouveau leurs coupelles d'une large rasade de saké, ils trinquèrent paresseusement de loin. La nuit semblait déjà tomber au-dehors, assombrissant la pièce petit à petit, piquetant des étoiles timides dans son immensité qu'ils apercevaient entre deux panneaux de papier de riz entrouverts.

D'évidence, ils la passeraient ensembles.

* * *

_Je dédie ce chapitre à mon Sweeny, mon charmant chariot qui me soutient dans les heures interminables de boulot.  
_

Vive l'exploitation des Hommes et le concept du modernisme qui tend à ressortir ce qui se faisait déjà il y a vingt ans auparavant.

Serait-il temps de devenir créatif pour de bon ?

.

_Honey-san, I am happy to smell your joy from my desk. We are thinking the same thing, of course !_

* * *

Brave10 et Brave10Spiral sont la propriété de Kairi Shimotsuki.  
**Cette fiction reprend le cours de l'histoire à partir du tome 3 de Brave10Spiral.**


	10. Le Garçon qui Marchait sur les Mains

**POURSUITE EN SOUS-SOL NOCTURNE**  
_Ten Braves and one Master_

* * *

**Marche Dixième : Le Garçon qui marchait sur les Mains.  
**

* * *

Le Soleil faisait sa brillante réapparition au-dessus de Sokkeido.

Illuminant milles alentours de son étreinte incendiaire, offrant jusqu'à la moindre parcelle impudique révélée aux regards de tous, il chassait les ombres passées de son disque circulaire et rond. Collant les peaux de sueur, moite présence qui surchauffait l'atmosphère d'un parfum estival qui se peignait sur chaque visage autant que sur les façades des maisons qui élevaient partout leur bois centenaire. Le ciel pour seule toile, qui se dévoilait immense et inaltérable, bleu uniforme. Bleu bonheur de ce village proche de la forteresse, grand et étendu ; il se divisait en multiples ruelles qui n'avaient de cesse de se diviser à leur tour, formant-là un vrai labyrinthe que les habitants seuls, semblaient connaitre.

Ils n'avaient pas moins manqué trois fois de s'y perdre, ne trouvant le salut qu'auprès d'affairés gens de la bourgade. Le sourire d'Isanami ne rencontrait aucun obstacle à ce genre de démarchages, ne souffrant ni des pressés, ni des radins qui profitaient du beau temps pour aérer leurs pieds. Les villageois s'accordaient au passage l'occasion de satisfaire leur curiosité, chaque fois surpris par une pareille densité d'étrangers en plein milieu de leur humble rassemblement. S'interrogeant sur les raisons de tels débarquements de troupes au sein de la solide forteresse de leur bien aimé Seigneur, la guerre approchait n'est-ce pas ? Quand semblait elle le simple souvenir lointain d'une vie qui aurait été celle des autres ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Après tout, les Shôguns passaient, le Japon demeurait.

Sasuke ne comptait plus le nombre d'anciens qui les avaient invités à boire le thé, apprécier la saveur piquante qu'il devait à la terre de cette région, à l'abri de quelques auvents. Ils refusaient poliment, arguant ne pas vouloir déranger plus que nécessaire, même s'ils ne savaient pas vraiment combien de temps au final, ils resteraient encore loin d'Ueda. Si l'alliance se tissait pour de bon entre leurs Maîtres, alors sans doute que l'occasion de goûter ce thé se représenterait à nouveau à eux ; Mihari en était certain. La sentinelle adressait des sourires amicaux à chaque personnalité, semblant connaître jusqu'au chat de l'épicier. Sa bonne humeur communicative amusant ses récents amis qui avaient accepté avec plaisir d'être ainsi accompagnés dans leur tentative de distraction. Venir ici et maintenant avait paru une idée excellente. Elle l'était.

Isanami les pressant la première d'accélérer leur progression, en quête d'une confiserie décente afin d'y abandonner toutes ses résolutions de régime alimentaire et son argent. Yukimura avait donné à chacun, leur paye du mois précédent avant de partir : une action intelligente que la jeune prêtresse salua de nouveau devant un étal de sucreries qui avait fait pâlir ses deux partenaires de chasse aux affaires. Animée par la faim et la méfiance, elle avait eu la retenue de porter elle-même son sac immense dans ses bras, chantonnant. Un entrain qui n'avait en rien rassuré Sasuke.

Il avait été fort peu étonné un moment plus tard, de se faire traîner dans une boutique de vêtements qui se situait dangereusement sur leur chemin. A l'intérieur de laquelle, la blonde avait semblé le confondre avec Saizô, tentant de réveiller une flamme inexistante en lui. Elle n'avait pas hésité à faire tous les rayons de vert pour le satisfaire, soulignant odieusement qu'il pouvait faire un effort de présentation puisque lui et son Seigneur se trouvait être en couple. Le dirigeant ne manquerait pas d'apprécier le geste.

Fusillant Isanami du regard pour se montrer aussi peu discrète en présence de Mihari, qui paraissait, heureusement à cet instant, plus passionné par les tissus de renforts, il avait grondé. Beaucoup. Croisant les bras et faisant sa mauvaise tête, essayant d'accès l'intérêt de la jeune femme sur ses propres besoins. Après tout, Yukimura avait passé la nuit avec ses collègues ; personne ne les avait seulement aperçus ni ne savait si ceux-là prévoyaient de sortir un jour. Alors les soucis de vestiaire… C'était bien le cadet de ses soucis.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas conciliant quand tu veux. Siffla-t-elle en réponse.

_Mon Commandant, les femmes sont toutes les mêmes pour ces sujets. »

L'archer avait échangé un regard noir avec la principale concernée, avant d'en rire avec elle. Sasuke en oublia de le reprendre sur sa récente lubie qui consistait à le nommer par son titre. L'homme avait pris les rennes de cette décision curieuse, résolument convaincu de la justesse de pareille preuve de respect. Il fallait avouer que cela variait assez de la manière hautaine et sarcastique dont les autres soldats le considéraient ; les exploits de Saizô avaient chassé tout intérêt pour lui, amenant le brun seul à occuper la pleine lumière. Le fait ne l'agaçait absolument pas, au contraire il se sentait soulagé de pouvoir retourner parmi les salvatrices ombres, désormais. Non, le problème venait du fait de son statut. Les guerriers de Kanetsugu n'avaient pas ri discrètement quand ils avaient découvert l'identité naïve du meneur des Dix Braves de Sanada. Le garçon qui se trouvait perché dans les hauteurs, comme pour mieux les fuir, avait déclenché l'hilarité générale parmi les rangs de ces professionnels. Il suffisait de voir la maturité de leur propre chef pour comprendre une réaction aussi déraisonnable : Sasuke comptait trente ans de moins que lui. Sa crédibilité était inexistante.

Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce que pouvait donner une tentative de travail d'équipe avec de si mauvais esprits en guise de seul soutien. Pour autant, ils allaient devoir s'y résoudre, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Cette alliance que bâtissaient méthodiquement ces trois hommes enfermés dans leur pièce, naîtrait dans quelques heures. Il serait temps alors d'être prêt à servir la réorientation de leurs objectifs ; le ninja ne s'aveuglait pas, ils se retrouveraient sur une même ligne au champ de bataille. En cette urgence il deviendrait problématique de chercher à se faire entendre auprès d'hommes qui ne le reconnaissaient pas. Yukimura aurait tout intérêt à nommer un autre Commandant plus charismatique pour cette occasion. Saizô apparaissait comme le choix raisonnable pour répondre à cette nécessité.

Il avait toujours pensé que son rival le plus appliqué méritait davantage cette charge que lui-même. Il s'était accordé l'initiative parfaitement censée de la lui confier de vive voix, face à face sous les yeux des huit autres, de leur Maître aussi. Il avait reconnu son impuissance, son manque de capacité à assumer un tel rôle que celui de les mener tous avec assurance. Pourquoi le Seigneur en avait-il décidé autrement par la suite ? Il ne comprenait pas toujours ce qui se trouvait dans les yeux de cet homme. Le fait est, qu'en plus de son titre habituel de chef des ninjas de Sanada, on lui avait confié le commandement des Braves. Le poste de donneur d'ordres lui revenait sur cette équipe hétéroclite, unique en son genre et personne n'avait rien trouvé à dire. Que ce soit les anciens qui comptaient tellement plus d'expérience que lui, ou les plus futés comme Rokurô, Anastasia… Les plus talentueux. Tous avaient simplement acquiescé aux paroles de Yukimura sans protester. Servile obéissance ou manque d'intérêt pour l'affaire ? Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à ce qui leur tendait les bras avec nervosité. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait su éviter d'en venir à des situations réclamant un acte fort de son autorité. Mais il ne pourrait pas esquiver constamment, il viendrait un jour où il faudrait qu'il les dirige et que ses pièces répondent par l'affirmative. Ce jour-là le terrifiait assez.

Il ne connaissait rien des véritables champs de bataille qui se tenaient aux pieds des châteaux furieux et interminables, qui prenaient les vies de cent hommes à chaque assaut et gorgeaient l'herbe de sang et des tripes. Poussaient les êtres à se dépasser leurs convictions, allant jusqu'à commettre l'irréparable ; en quête de la mort la plus digne qui soit. Tous convaincus par la convenance du Bushidô, cette éducation stricte dans son application qui prônait l'honneur avant toute autre valeur humaine. Sasuke se souvenait simplement des tentatives odieuses d'Ieyasu, il y a de cela quelques années, pour faire s'agenouiller Ueda. A cette époque, la défense avait été assurée en grande partie par Rokurô et lui-même, soutenant à eux deux les maigres rangs, en allant se glisser aux arrières ennemies pour y créer de véritables carnages. Ils avaient été l'atout dissimulé de leur Maître en cette situation. Le Renard avait trop sous-estimé leurs forces pour prévoir une réponse aux niveaux de ces talents de haut vol.

La guerre qui se déclarait aujourd'hui était d'un tout autre niveau que ces vaines mémoires. Le Japon s'y jouait, une échelle complètement différente de celle bien ridicule d'un fief. Ils ne seraient assurément pas quelques centaines à donner de leur existence, mais des milliers à s'opposer violemment. Ils confronteraient des êtres humains qui possédaient les mêmes valeurs que les leurs, la même détermination absolue. Pouvait il vraiment triompher de ce genre d'adversaires ? S'agissait-il de victoires, d'arracher la vie d'autres sous des prétextes d'avis discordants ? Aurait-il l'audace de prétendre appartenir au camp des bons ?

« Sasuke, regarde ! »

Isanami avait tiré sa manche alors, agitant sous son nez les hélices irisées d'un petit moulin à vent. La jeune femme s'amusait de le voir tournoyer sur lui-même sous la légère brise, dans un bruit plutôt fascinant de frottements et froissements périodiques. L'objet était simple et artisanal, plus destiné à des touristes que pour un public davantage quotidien. Il alla rejoindre gracieusement le paquet qu'elle supportait déjà, pesant sur ses bras. A ce rythme, la blonde finirait bien par se tourner vers lui pour servir de mulet, songea avec une certaine résignation le ninja.

« Les Kamis du Vent sont ceux qui veillent sur cette région. Les informa Mihari. Beaucoup de temples ici sont dédiés à leur culte. Ce genre de présents sont vus comme des porte-bonheurs.

_Oh, c'est pour cela que j'en ai aperçus sur tous les toits des maisons ! S'exclama la prêtresse, enchantée par ce concept de superstitions.

_Les gens ont pour habitude aussi d'en suspendre un au-dessus du berceau des nouveau-nés. Pour eux, cela montre à l'enfant dans quel sens souffle le vent qui sera propice à sa vie. »

Les croyances, le thème amusait Sasuke. Il n'avait jamais été convaincu par l'existence de ses Dieux multiples qui demeuraient inaccessibles, perchés dans leurs hauteurs sereines hors de portée des prières des Hommes qui dévouaient pourtant leur existence à les servir. La vie était unique, ensemble s'animant dans un souffle commun, pour un objectif partagé. Il n'y avait que l'absolu Tout, que la Nature au sein de laquelle se mouvaient leurs âmes tremblantes. Ils étaient tous poussières qui retourneraient à l'état de poussières après leur mort. Rien ne semblait plus vrai que cette leçon d'humilité. Que cette présence bien réaliste qu'il sentait partout ; il lui suffisait de s'accorder l'audace de quelques minutes de méditations tranquilles pour percevoir. Les divins ne pouvaient être au Ciel, ils se devaient d'assister leurs créations. Iwo était toujours là avec lui, en chaque instant qui soit.

« A chacun de trouver par lui-même la voie qui lui correspond. Lâcha-t-il assez froidement. Nous ne pouvons pas compter chaque fois sur d'autres pour avancer.

_Commandant, seriez-vous partisan de la théorie de l'initiative ? Releva dans un sourire l'archer.

_Je pense surtout que les obstacles sont nécessaires pour simuler une progression. »

Isanami s'offensa de cette position résolue :

« Tu n'es pas très tolérant. Nous ne naissons pas avec les mêmes chances.

_Ce n'est pas comme si j'aimais particulièrement les êtres humains en général… » Marmonna le ninja dans le col de son kimono.

Il se détourna de ses deux partenaires, portant son attention plutôt aux alentours, attrapant le ballet tranquille de quelques paysans qui transportaient leurs charges à bras le corps. D'autres soldats de Mitsunari et de Kanetsugu les avaient imités en se rendant eux aussi en centre-ville pour se distraire de l'attente. Sans se croiser inutilement, les deux camps cohabitaient pour le moment pacifiquement dénué de mauvais esprits quelconques. Ils prenaient soin toutefois à ne pas partager trop longtemps un espace unique, s'engouffrant dans les fonds de rues dès que cela s'avérait nécessaire pour s'ignorer.

« Assurément, les Dieux ne peuvent rassembler tous les Hommes. Constata doctement Mihari en posant sur l'épaule de la jeune prêtresse chagrinée, une main amicale. Nous sommes libres de penser de la manière que nous voulons.

_Comment renoncer sciemment à ce bonheur spirituel ?

_Mon bonheur pulse dans une Forêt, Isanami. Les arbres me manquent. » Rétorqua Sasuke.

Si son frère aîné et elle, trouvaient satisfaction dans les temples traditionnels : il s'agissait là de leurs vœux, de la réaction personnelle qui les habitait en réponse à cet espace ouvert en toutes directions. Tout le monde ne pouvait prétendre partager une passion similaire pour des êtres fantasques dont rien ne parvenait seulement à témoigner de leur existence controversée. Ce n'était pas tant leur personnalité que l'éducation dont ils avaient disposée et la morale qu'elle leur avait inculqués qui parlaient ainsi en leurs noms. Lui n'avait jamais bénéficié de ce genre d'enseignements restrictifs. Il n'avait connu pour limites que le coup autoritaire de sa boule de poils maternelle dans ses jeunes années. Ce qui avait suivi ensuite, s'était présenté comme la totale liberté, le laissant sans doute solitaire parmi les herbes mais absolument maître de son existence. Il ne s'était soumis à aucune autorité, aucunes contraintes possibles hors de ses volontés.

Il aurait assurément pu devenir un capricieux enfant, mais la menace constante de la mort maintient les tendances raisonnables. Il avait conservé sa prudence naturelle, même prédateur ; il fallait se méfier dans les fourrés de ces ombres sirupeuses. Cet éphémère essai parmi les humains, au camp de Koga , avait refroidi toute sa curiosité pour ces autres bipèdes. Il n'avait pas oublié, comment ils n'hésitaient pas à se débarrasser de ceux qu'ils estimaient trop faibles. Comment ils l'avaient mis à l'épreuve, lui, de la manière la plus atroce qui soit… S'il avait eu cette audace que de compatir davantage à leur sort dans les années qui vinrent avec le temps, il n'aima pas pour autant ces Hommes ô combien hypocrites. Yukimura avait été le premier, l'unique à lui tendre une main sincère qu'il avait sentie chaude sous sa paume : quitte à devoir s'agenouiller aux pieds d'un autre, autant pouvoir choisir celui auquel il appartiendrait.

« Tu me détestes aussi ? »

Le ninja leva les yeux vers Isanami. Mihari avait été alpagué par quelques-uns de ses collègues qui se trouvaient en train de remonter la rue. Les guerriers s'entretenaient depuis, allant à commenter vivement le débarquement pompeux de leurs derniers mais non moins méconnus alliés ; grondant beaucoup entre leurs dents sur les principes de politesse. La jeune fille en avait profité pour se rapprocher de lui, envahissant par habitude son espace vitale. Aucun sourire n'étirait son visage que l'inquiétude mangeait voracement.

« Tu sais bien que là n'est pas la question. Lui répondit-il, sentant poindre le drame.

_Ne tente pas d'esquiver encore une fois !

_Je n'essaye pas d'esquiver. Ce sont des sujets qui me paraissent juste…inconfortables. »

Le choix de l'adjectif ne sembla pas brillant, la blonde eut un geste colérique, attrapant fermement le revers de sa veste pour l'obliger à se pencher sur son expression franche de rage maladroite, son regard que les sentiments turbulents avaient dangereusement assombris. Elle parla sèchement :

« Ose prétendre ne pas tenir à aucun d'entre nous. Si tu es assez crétin pour le croire un seul instant !

_Je n'ai jamais dit ça non plus.

_Est-ce si dérangeant de vivre parmi nous comme un des nôtres ? »

Il songea au parfum d'Ueda et à l'étreinte ferme de Yukimura, ce que l'acte simpliste inspirait en lui. La saveur de la sérénité et un féroce devoir de protection envers ces précieux biens immatériels. Sûrement y avait-il de la place pour les neufs autres aussi. Même si la cohabitation n'était pas toujours des plus paisibles et que certains passaient la majorité de leur temps à compliquer la vie de leurs colocataires sciemment. Que les dîners qu'ils prenaient souvent tous ensembles, s'apparentaient davantage à l'occasion de règlements de compte qu'aux tablées honorables, il ne fallait nier que ce tableau familial avait du charme. Qu'il aimait être un des leurs, de cette petite place humble qui était la sienne.

Il murmura, comme impressionné par la nature de son attachement :

« Tu sais bien que vous êtes tous importants. »

Isanami hésita un instant avant de le serrer contre elle le temps d'une respiration soudaine et hâtive, si brièvement qu'il crût l'avoir rêvé. Aucun malaise ne tordit son ventre à cette invasion brutale, il n'y avait là qu'un brin de sagesse pour savoir apprécier pareille marque d'affection à sa juste valeur. Ni fioritures vaines, ni décorations hypocrites, si ce n'est la liberté d'oser ressentir et tisser avec les autres, des liens précieux. Ce fragile pas vers un monde méconnu, laissait à sa bouche une amertume gracile.

On ne devenait fort qu'en prenant le risque d'aimer autrui. Cette règle, il l'avait finalement comprise avec du temps, et la langueur d'une réflexion personnelle bâtie sur ses expériences. Aussi rares qu'elles aient pu être, il avait su toujours en tirer un enseignement. Ses observations demeuraient unanimes : il ne trouvait une véritable force de progression qu'en protégeant un être cher, qu'en devenant meilleur pour Yukimura. Il ne ressentait aucun besoin propre de s'épuiser aux entraînements si ce n'est pour cet homme. Et chacun des membres de leur petite famille. Parce qu'ils se devaient d'avancer ensembles, réunis par cette même audace de vouloir changer les lendemains.

« Tu es mon frère, celui que les Dieux m'ont accordé de connaître. Chuchota la jeune prêtresse à son oreille. Je demeurerai constamment auprès de toi, quoi qu'il puisse arriver un jour. »

Les mots manquèrent dans sa bouche pour lui répondre alors qu'elle reprenait son chemin parmi les ruelles sinueuses et les devantures charmantes. Ne laissant pour témoignage que la raideur peu naturelle de ses épaules, trahissant-là le malaise timide de sa révélation à peine assumée. Il se sentit sourire, sincèrement et largement, séduit par cette preuve indéfectible de ce qui existait entre leurs âmes. Puisque cette femme ; qui ne cessait jamais de grandir que trop rapidement, n'avait pas cessé de bouleverser son univers depuis cet âcre crépuscule qui avait peint leur rencontre à Ueda. Alors, elle était cette sœur qui le soutenait, de toute la maigre solidité de ses bras et il trouvait en son rire un rempart plus certain encore.

_« C'est ridicule. »_

Il ne s'agissait là que de la plus formelle des vérités, jeta-t-il férocement en échos à cette moquerie. Il n'irait pas rougir de ses allégations parce que celle qui occupait une moitié de sa tête n'avait seulement pour ces Hommes que l'absolu mépris du conquérant. En scientifique distancié par sa propre expérimentation elle observait leurs évolutions, faits et gestes. Prenant des notes, froidement et surtout, surtout ne pas se laisser atteindre par leur dérisoire compassion, les vaines bribes qui animaient leurs petites existences minuscules ! Elle valait tellement mieux que ces bassesses émotionnelles.

_« Je ne suis pas contre toi, Crétin. _

_Alors qu'est-ce que tu es, bon sang ? » Siffla-t-il, échouant à retenir son exclamation.

Isanami s'était arrêtée un instant devant la vitrine soignée d'un sertisseur, enchantée par la justesse de l'éclat des pierres qui s'y trouvaient présentées. Enchevêtrées dans leurs coques de bronze et d'argent, et reliées par la finesse de colliers, bracelets et bijoux de toutes sortes. Le visage de la jeune fille contemplait de bon cœur cet ensemble scintillant, songeant déjà assurément à quelques tentations d'alléger sa monnaie. Ce désir hésitant se lisait clairement dans son regard, Sasuke soupira faussement.

Il acquiesça à la question silencieuse qu'elle formula, pointant d'une main légère la porte à proximité qui ne semblait réclamer qu'à être poussée. La suivant sans protester. Au point où ils se trouvaient ce n'était pas des achats supplémentaires qui y changeraient quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient largement le temps de songer à autre chose qu'à cette interminable attente ; et un dos assez solide pour supporter le poids des sacs qui ne rentreraient pas d'eux-mêmes à la forteresse.

_« Si t'es trop con pour parvenir à le comprendre… _Grogna l'Autre. _Je ne peux pas toujours être là, à te souffler les répliques ! Ce n'est pas ma raison d'être. T'as qu'à commencer à exister par toi-même au lieu de compter sur moi chaque fois pour rattraper tes hésitations. Trouve-toi une mère ! »_

Celle qui l'avait mis au monde demeurait aux abonnés absents depuis ses premières heures, il s'était résigné bien avant de compter sa dizaine d'années. Même si parfois, il ne pouvait seulement s'empêcher… Il imaginait alors librement des traits, des jetés de flous qui partageraient une ressemblance avec lui. En partie, et si elle possédait des cheveux semblables aux siens, de ces taches de rousseur qui ancraient résolument les rigidités de son nez, sa silhouette trapue et discrète, le contour de ses pieds et mains juvéniles… La droiture du menton. Peut-être ses épaules marquées, la base du cou ? Chaque fois il obtenait un portrait différent de ceux qu'il avait pu dessiner auparavant, une inconnue supplémentaire à ranger au fond de son tiroir mental. Rien de tout cela ne pouvait seulement lui interdire de vivre sereinement.

Isanami se trouvait déjà en train de se glisser parmi les rares rayons de l'échoppe, trottinant avec un bonheur évident, son nœud de kimono se balançant au gré des frasques de cette balade visuelle. Offrant des secondes d'attention joviale aux présentoirs, elle paraissait presque danser de contentement. La sérénité qui se dégageait de son attitude comblait de satisfaction Sasuke qui savait combien l'absence de Saizô pouvait la torturer parfois sur sa sûreté. La détente dont elle faisait preuve témoignait de la confiance qui existait entre eux et qui n'avait pas été si spontanée à venir. Si l'autre abruti préférait demeurer à la forteresse, il s'agissait de son choix, il ne savait pas ce qu'il manquait à jouer les ermites. Lui, avait été bien trop souvent assigné au retranchement à Ueda pour rejeter une occasion supplémentaire de découvrir davantage.

Une pensée à Kamanosuke, Seikai, Jinpachi et Benmarû qui devaient tuer le temps d'une manière ou d'une autre alors qu'ils effectuaient leur voyage diplomatique. Sasuke ne tenait même pas à savoir ces idées, effroyables idées il faudrait s'y préparer au retour, qui frappaient aux portes de tels cerveaux cinglés pour les divertir un tant soit peu. Le seul à présenter une certaine forme de raison était le plus jeune d'entre tous : et le ninja devait reconnaître qu'il appréciait de parler avec Benmarû. Au moins le manipulateur du Feu avait ce ressenti similaire à Isanami, à la fois présent et respectueux de ses distances, de sa timidité naturelle. Sasuke se sentait presque démasqué à leurs côtés, connu, apprécié pour ce qu'il était juste et simplement. Reposant rapport de force intellectuel à comparer de l'attitude défensive qu'il tenait habituellement.

Il se demandait vraiment ce que faisait Yukimura en ce moment…

« Notre touriste enthousiasmée serait-elle donc sur un nouvel achat ? »

Sursautant, le Commandant se retourna sur Mihari qui les rejoignait. Songeant distraitement que ses sens acérés n'avaient absolument rien perçu de l'entrée de la sentinelle dans cette boutique, l'homme avait quasiment semblé apparaître brutalement à proximité. Une démonstration inconsciente que Sasuke relevait, désormais certain des aptitudes solides de ce récent ami du haut des murailles. Il n'était pas si étonnant que ce soldat de Kanetsugu ait été persistant à rechercher une revanche contre pareil concurrent. D'un groupe à l'autre, les guerriers qui surgissaient depuis quelques jours présentaient des assurances impressionnantes. Il se sentait bien mal classé dans les tableaux de comparaison, au contact d'individus venus d'une dimension… Surréaliste de puissance et de talent inné qui avaient pris congé de son propre répertoire. Il ne valait que son profil pesant d'adolescent : en cours de construction.

« Visiblement. Nous rentrerons peut-être avant la nuit, avec un peu de chance. Lâcha-t-il avec résignation.

_Il faudra sans doute songer au kidnapping dans le pire des cas. Offrit Mihari sereinement.

_Dans le pire des cas, oui. »

Ils échangèrent l'un et l'autre un regard de connivence, reportant bientôt leur attention sur Isanami. Celle-ci se trouvait en plein conciliabule avec le tenancier de la boutique, ne cessant de féliciter l'artisan petit et discret sur la finesse de ses travaux. L'homme semblait s'en ravir avec retenue, hochant la tête et parlant de ses pièces avec une familiarité évidente. Il portait à ses oreilles des boucles en tous genres, louant le cou et les poignets de la jeune prêtresse à la raideur de ses chaînes. Il venait de trouver son modèle parfait et un même vent de jovialité infantile habitait ses deux êtres naïfs qui se tenaient devant eux.

Se sachant patient et enclin à un peu de bonne humeur tranquille, Sasuke s'installa confortablement. S'appuyant sur le rebord d'une table proche pour continuer de considérer les agitations de sa sœur de cœur, attrapant la blondeur de ses reflets pour repère affectif. Il pouvait attendre encore. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si quelque chose les pressait de rentrer à la forteresse.

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

Il se révélât pourtant que Yukimura les avait espérés, déjà entouré des présences de Saizô, Rokurô et Anastasia, Juzô qui n'avaient, eux, pas joué les anonymes disparus ces dernières heures. Cette charismatique garde encerclait le dirigeant, formant un rassemblement tenu à part au sein de la cour d'entrée qui attira les attentions de Sasuke et Isanami aussitôt. Ils se pressèrent auprès des leurs, rougissant quelque peu de porter l'étiquette évidente de retardataires, d'autant que leur Maître ne les avaient pas attendus pour débriefer de l'interminable réunion dont il sortait. Il se trouvait déjà en pleine conversation, bougeant ses mains avec plus de maladresse qu'il ne le faisait habituellement : le Commandant nota les preuves claires de la fatigue qui se dessinait sur le visage de l'homme, s'étendant en plis jusque sous ses yeux. Il ne s'était pas préservé, une fois de plus.

Se promettant de jeter au lit l'imbécile et nullement pour une quelconque activité à laquelle il n'osait même pas songer, le ninja attrapa son regard. Ni décelant aucune trace de remontrances quelconques, il prit le temps de saluer Mihari, remerciant l'archer de sa disponibilité chaleureuse. Isanami acquiesçant vivement à ses côtés, enchantée de ce nouvel ami qui s'était dévoué à porter une partie de ses achats. Elle récupéra la charge de ses biens en nombreux remerciements, promettant une redevance qu'il chassa d'un geste distrait. Un sourire immense peignait son visage alors qu'il les quittait :

« Mademoiselle, mon Commandant… Ce fût un plaisir ! »

Eux-mêmes ravis, ils rejoignirent les autres Braves, avalant les derniers mètres d'un pas rapide pour aller se glisser au sein de cette mêlée improvisée. Plus discrets que des ombres, dont personne ne songea de faire remarquer en vain, tous concentrés pleinement sur les propos de leur Maître qui n'avait pas cessé pour autant son palabre appliqué :

« …espérons parvenir à une association militaire rôdée. Pour cela, il sera vraiment nécessaire que chacun y mette du sien. Je ne veux pas d'histoires avec un camp ou celui d'en face.

_Allons-nous être obligés de partager des missions communes ? » S'inquiéta Anastasia immédiatement.

Pour des Shinobis comme elle et Saizô se vantaient d'être, cette nouvelle optique tournée sur l'initial partage sentait plus la punition qu'une opportunité exotique. Ils ne devaient pas être les seuls à traîner assez des pieds, Rokurô arborait son masque des mauvais jours. Juzô apparaissait retenu, suffisamment sage pour ne pas gronder trop tôt. Cela promettait de charmantes altercations à venir, elles paraissaient inévitables sur ce chemin risqué dans lequel les Seigneurs avaient choisi de s'engager en écoutant la voix de la raison plutôt que l'appel du simple égoïsme de la survie.

« Oui, des missions communes et surtout, des entraînements en groupe réguliers. Autant qu'il le faudra pour obtenir une cohésion solide sur le champ de bataille le moment venu. Rétorqua Yukimura avec autorité, peu disposé à céder aux caprices de ses guerriers.

_Une excellente nouvelle en soi. » Lâcha la blonde dans un profond soupir de résignation.

Repoussant une mèche indomptée machinalement, elle marqua un instant de réflexion muette pour poser un regard habité d'une certaine curiosité sur les deux retardataires. Soufflant entre ses lèvres bien peu discrètement, un commentaire gratuit à leurs égards :

« Quoique d'autres semblent s'accommoder de la camaraderie… »

Isanami et Sasuke prirent leur partie de ne rien répondre, conscients qu'ils ne trahissaient personne. Une guerre ne se gagnait pas seuls, il fallait savoir apprendre à s'ouvrir vers l'inconnu, quitte à subir de vraies déceptions parfois. C'était là, toute la beauté du relationnel humain que de produire les plus fidèles amitiés. Comme les plus nettes blessures. Quand on osait s'exhiber à ce genre de pertes pour le bien de tous, et venir compléter le tableau d'un projet qui concernait le Japon entier.

« Chaque Seigneur conserve son indépendance cependant. Il n'est pas question de prendre les ordres auprès d'un unique meneur. » Reprit alors Yukimura.

L'homme semblait tenter de dédramatiser la situation autant que possible, conscient qu'il portait les responsabilités de s'être entêté pendant des années à ne considérer que sa personne. Un comportement qui avait déteint progressivement sur les valeurs des Braves qui défendaient sa vie. Aujourd'hui, il leur réclamait une démagogie qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait vraiment disposer à présenter, trop amers de leur propres vécus pour dépasser cette rancune et appréhender la compassion. Il n'y avait qu'Isanami et Sasuke pour apparaître en humains sensibles et ouverts. Pourtant pas les deux plus épargnés qui soient dans leur famille hétéroclite. Si la prêtresse n'évoquait pas tout, il n'était pas bien difficile d'imaginer la charge qu'elle supportait à chaque instant sur ses épaules étroites. Quant à son Commandant, il avait été celui qui l'avait accueilli sous son toit. Le plus à même de comprendre qu'il détestait tous les résidus d'Hommes que portait cette Terre. Il avait été le premier à dépasser cette frontière ancrée de haine, à voir ce gosse apprendre le pardon progressivement, la tolérance des autres qui pensaient autrement…

Regardant l'être grandir de loin parmi les herbes folles, devenant quelqu'un qui, ironie du sort, entre ses bras convenait parfaitement. Attendant de pouvoir l'aimer enfin comme il avait toujours voulu le faire. Il ne se reprochait rien dans cet acte, jamais il n'avait agi en opposition à sa morale.

« Nous ne resterons pas à Torhu indéfiniment, cela n'est l'affaire que de quelques semaines. »

Un soulagement certain teinta les regards de ses protecteurs à ses paroles diplomatiques. Il semblait qu'Ueda ne manquait pas seulement à son Seigneur, les grands voyages ne ravissaient que Jinpachi ; avidité de pirate libre sur les mers le réclamant. Le manipulateur de la Foudre aurait pu se rendre au bout du monde sans hésiter un seul instant, habité par ce plaisir des espaces immenses et de l'exploration. Lui-même avait la curiosité de l'inconnu persistante, mais plus solitaire, loin de ses encombrants collègues militaires certes peu brillants mais bavards de grands mots et de belles formules.

« Pas de message du château, d'ailleurs ? S'enquit Saizô, saisissant l'occasion de prendre des nouvelles de la mince escouade demeurée en arrière.

_Justement, si. Lui répondit-il. Akeba m'a porté un message il y a une heure. »

Sasuke ouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour s'enquérir de sa chouette, il le devança en lui indiquant l'arbre dans lequel l'animal s'était installé pour récupérer de son vol. La boule de plumes s'apercevait d'ici, aisément discernable parmi le feuillage dru d'un cerisier.

« Les Tokugawa ont attaqué.

_Comment ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Juzô, accompagné dans sa stupeur par le groupe entier.

_En pleine nuit, un jour plus tôt. Ils vont tous parfaitement bien. » Précisa rapidement le dirigeant.

Il était plus que conscient de l'effet d'évoquer ainsi un danger lointain contre lequel ils ne pouvaient absolument rien de là où ils se trouvaient encore. D'autant plus alors qu'il concernait la sûreté de leur fragile château en papier de riz. Déjà ses protecteurs grondaient de concert contre la félonie du vieux Renard. Celui-ci ne manquait jamais une occasion de les menacer grassement. Heureusement que Jinpachi avait su mené les éléments perturbateurs a une offensive suffisamment cohérente pour aller chasser l'ennemi. Sasuke, lui, n'aurait pas parié de la réussite d'une telle équipe, bien peu habituée à travailler ensembles ; et il n'était pas le seul puisque Saizô et Rokurô paraissaient tout aussi étonnés du résultat.

« Ils reviendront. L'aubaine est trop évidente. Statua le Page doctement.

_Et nos camarades devront tenir sans nous jusqu'à notre retour. Assura Yukimura dans un sourire léger. Rien de déterminant ne se trouve entre ces murs, pour le moment le Kushi-Mitama est avec nous. »

Isanami acquiesça nerveusement. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas dix, mais assurément elle ne s'inquiétait pas ainsi entourée des meilleures lames que le Japon est connues. Auprès de Saizô comme de son frère, elle se sentait partout en sécurité, plus menacée par ce qui se trouvait au fond d'elle-même que par de possibles agressions extérieures. La Déesse des Morts représentait une toute autre forme de danger potentiel.

« Il ne faudrait tout de même pas qu'ils s'installent durant notre absence ! Releva avec agacement Juzô.

_Nous aurons tôt fait de les chasser s'ils l'osent seulement. »

Malgré sa jeunesse apparente, Sasuke trouvait chaque fois les justes mots pour concilier chacun vers un objectif commun. C'était là sa force imparable que de décrypter avec une aisance solide les psychologies des uns et des autres, trouvant les conseils à prodiguer dans les situations de tension. Il n'avait pas oublié les nombreuses occasions où son Commandant n'avait pas manqué de réprimander Saizô et de le soutenir, ainsi qu'il avait pu le faire envers tous les membres de leur famille dissonante. Et pour cela il portait son titre sans nulle pareille. Yukimura était satisfait d'avoir insisté à le lui remettre, et non au ninja d'Iga peut-être puissant dans son talent personnel mais dénué de toute compréhension sensible. Ce qui demeurait indispensable à la tâche de commandement, du moins comme lui l'envisageait. Assurément, il s'impatientait de voir à l'œuvre son homme sur un champ de bataille, le charisme qu'il oserait -peut-être- enfin aller chercher pour ordonner les Braves selon son bon vouloir… Comme il avait pu le clamer à lui sans rougir.

Leurs regards s'attrapèrent.

Isanami se racla la gorge bruyamment, brisant l'instant interminable et dangereusement indiscret. Le dirigeant se reprit, portant les yeux ailleurs, à peine rassasié de ce seul échange visuel. Chassant la tentation, il orienta sa pleine attention aux récents bouleversements et à leur nécessaire transmission. Les aspects plus personnels viendraient bien en temps et en heures, Mitsunari ne perdrait rien pour attendre…

« La guerre est vraiment déclarée ?

_Assurément, oui. Répondit-il, adressant un sourire contrit à la jeune prêtresse. Tout n'est plus que question de temps avant que nos adversaires ne réagissent à leur tour.

_Pensez-vous qu'ils viendront jusqu'ici, Sire ?

_J'en suis même certain, Juzô. »

L'aîné des Braves baissa la tête avec résignation, ils n'échapperaient pas à une énième confrontation. L'ennemi se présenterait à eux encore, fort des précédentes défaites et animé par le désir de venir en aide à leur meilleur atout, prisonnier de cette forteresse. Une bataille qui serait la première d'une longue série tant que la guerre en réclamerait. La paix ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir, bardée sous les drapeaux de fiefs des Seigneurs, harnachés d'écarlate et de rouille… Terre engorgée d'âmes.

« Une pareille offensive demanderait pas moins de cinq cents hommes aux vues de notre rassemblement. Ce vieux Renard en a-t-il seulement les moyens ? Pointa Saizô, restant mesuré sur cette éventualité.

_Il en a les moyens et la prétention de nous vaincre avec moitié moins.

_Ce qui ne serait pas difficile puisque nous risquons de nous gêner les uns, les autres… Compléta Sasuke avec méthodisme. Il ne suffit pas de vouloir former un front commun pour y parvenir.

_Et c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de votre assistance. » Poursuivit Yukimura.

Même si ce pari semblait fou, ils devaient commencer à poser les bases d'une entente militaire entre leurs trois escouades. Ieyasu saurait profiter de leur inhabilité actuelle à travailler ensembles pour triompher au plus tôt. Il tenait l'occasion parfaite de corriger sa précédente erreur stratégique qui avait coûté le retrait forcé de leur membre la plus douée : la jeune prisonnière n'était retenue que par les drogues qui brouillaient son esprit et sa manipulation temporelle. Une poussière suffirait à lui rendre sa liberté.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Jeune Maître, chacun d'entre nous est suffisamment _sage_ pour comprendre l'intérêt de cette alliance. Affirma Rokurô, tout en fusillant du regard quiconque songerait à penser le contraire. Nous ferons selon vos désirs.

_Mouais… Soupira Saizô. Même si cela signifie perdre du temps pour des crétins. Sans nous, ils seront faibles à réagir efficacement. Les gars de Kanetsugu ne valent pas beaucoup mieux que ceux de Mitsunari. »

Une situation dont tout le monde était conscient : aucun combattant n'était capable de rivaliser avec l'un d'entre eux au sein des rangs alliés. Sans nul doute, quelques exceptions se distinguaient comme Sasuke soupçonnait notamment un talent latent chez Mihari ; pour autant il ne s'inquiétait en rien d'avoir le dessus sur l'archer, armes ou non. Ces hommes-là demeuraient plus volontaires qu'expérimentés dans leur art, leur place s'habilitait davantage à remplir les premières lignes qu'à briller en héros taillés pour l'extermination de masse et la survie.

« Ce ne sont pas une poignée d'entraînements qui règleront ce problème. Lâcha Anastasia, impériale. Aucun de ces _valeureux _guerriers n'ont les tripes pour. C'est tout.

_Et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. »

La jeune femme lança un regard interloqué à Sasuke dont le visage s'était assombri à ses hargneuses critiques, parlant de lui-même quant aux intentions muettes du Commandant. Il valait mieux que les Shinobi demeurent une exception de formation pour quelques hommes suffisamment fous pour s'y contraindre. Ces éducations amorales devaient rester une ébauche de mythe aux yeux de la population. Les êtres humains ne méritaient pas de briser leur vie pour de tels idéaux, la condition de soldat brave et courageux était pour eux suffisamment confortable et avenante. En accord avec leurs rêves de famille et d'accomplissement.

Yukimura acquiesça de concert. Oui, il valait mieux que ce soit ainsi. Quitte à devoir apporter un vrai soutien à ces troupes intrépides, pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas trop de cœurs gelés par la proximité de la Mort et le devoir de rendre des comptes déficitaires sans cesse. Un de moins, un de plus à tous ceux qui ont flanché. Et levons nos verres aux montées des marches…

« Il nous faudra construire avec toutes les pierres, peu importe leur nature et leur provenance.

_Vraiment toutes, Maître ? » Insista froidement Juzô.

L'acte paraissait si inhabituel dans le comportement respectueux de l'aîné des Dix qu'il y porta toute son attention, cherchant à saisir les propos qui se trouvaient derrière cette question retenue en apparences. Le manipulateur de Fer ne le regardait pas, plantant toutefois un regard sévère sur Sasuke qui baissa les yeux de culpabilité, tordant ses mains avec un malaise des plus évidents. Que pouvait ainsi reprocher si durement le samouraï à son jeune Commandant ? Il le comprit à la manière dont l'homme les considérait tous les deux, tour à tour : Juzô était au courant des intentions du garçon à son égard et les désapprouvait violemment. Un avis qui n'étonnait pas tant Yukimura que le fait que cette information ait pu fuiter.

Déjà Anastasia et Rokurô fronçaient des sourcils, cherchant à relier les faits entre eux pour tenter de saisir la cause d'une telle dégradation relationnelle quand Saizô semblait, heureusement, davantage perdu. Il considérait avec stupéfaction Isanami qui défiait Juzô du regard, prenant le parti de son frère adoptif.

« Absolument toutes. » Martela le dirigeant fermement, désireux de refermer au plus vite cette dangereuse parenthèse.

Pendant un instant, le manipulateur de Fer parût sur le point de répondre. De justesse son éducation reprit le dessus sur son insubordination, ses lèvres se resserrent durement mais sans un mot de plus. Louant cette politesse innée chez l'homme, Yukimura relança immédiatement la conversation sur d'autres sujets. Il n'était même pas envisageable que les Braves comprennent la nature de ce qui le liait désormais à son ninja. Il refusait absolument cette possibilité, cela ne concernait que lui.

_Que ses propres peurs et espoirs._

« Demain matin sera l'occasion parfaite de commencer à mettre en place cette entente. Je veux que vous y participez tous… En évitant de préférence les anicroches inutiles. »

Anastasia et Saizô eurent l'effronterie de soutenir son regard sans ciller. Cependant, ils hochèrent la tête dans un même ensemble, semblant de bonne composition pour une fois. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que pareille sagesse persisterait jusqu'au lever du jour, lorsque confrontée aux difficultés criantes de leurs alliés, et à la dominance qu'ils avaient sur eux. Un autre genre d'obstacle pour ses protecteurs que de parvenir à ne pas se laisser emporter par la satisfaction personnelle d'être le plus fort. Apprendre à ceux qui ignorent était une épreuve à des années lumières que de vaincre l'ennemi par le fer.

« Nous allons pouvoir nous entraîner avec Yozora-kun ! S'exclama alors Isanami, allant jusqu'à se pendre aux manches de Sasuke avec ravissement. Ce sera amusant de se confronter à lui ! »

Loin de se laisser attendrir, le Commandant s'autorisa un sourire mesquin :

« Certes. J'espère bien te trouver une heure plus tôt pour travailler tes éventails avec une pareille motivation de ta part…

_Une heure plus tôt ? Tu es un bourreau de l'effort ! Ronchonna immédiatement la jeune fille.

_Je peux m'occuper d'assurer son réveil si tu y tiens, Sasuke... » Proposa Ana, saisissant l'occasion de pouvoir un peu agacer la prêtresse.

Cette dernière s'empressa d'ailleurs de tirer la langue à la Shinobi de glace, récoltant une tape légère sur la tête de Saizô qui s'immisçait naturellement dans le conflit. A son tour, il ne manqua pas de se moquer, relevant la plus grande application que la blonde réservait à manger qu'elle n'en mettait à combattre. Un fait dont la véracité vexa la principale intéressée. Croisant les bras, elle souligna dans une moue que c'était bien pour éviter de telles plaisanteries qu'elle n'avait pas voulu réclamer son aide pour les entraînements. Ajusté, le commentaire froissa le ninja d'Iga ; un instant plus tard ils se disputaient à nouveau.

« Baka !

_Femme stupide ! »

Prenant le parti de ne pas s'irriter du comportement de ses subordonnés, à vrai dire Yukimura devait reconnaître qu'il était habitué à ne pas pouvoir finir ni ses discours, ni ses réunions. Il se résigna à poursuivre un autre jour sa mise en garde envers Mitsunari et Kanetsugu. Le temps ne manquerait pas de le faire quand ses Braves paraitraient plus patients et disposés à l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Rien ne pressait pour le moment, les choses devaient avant tout se mettre en place progressivement comme il le prévoyait. Ce cher Noboyuki lui donnerait alors sa réponse et sans doute deviendrait-il nécessaire de prendre des décisions définitives. En attendant, la tâche d'allié occuperait suffisamment chacun et laissait prétendre quelques situations difficiles à outrepasser dans la diplomatie la plus élégante qui soit. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il quitte Ueda pour subir tout ceci de son plein gré…

La guerre valait bien ce sacrifice. S'il voulait croire en ses chances de vain petit Seigneur sans soldats, ni argent. Seul le schéma précis d'un plan minutieusement préparé pouvait fournir à ses doigts de nouveaux arguments de conquête. Loin des valeurs de ses sempaïs, il se devait d'agir aussi bassement que ce Renard le faisait lui-même, profiter de l'appui de collègues assez intelligents pour se rendre compte de l'intérêt d'une pareille entente politique. Il fallait renforcer son fief et son armée par des conquêtes communes ; voler dans un ciel dépourvu de concurrence s'imposerait bientôt à lui.

« Jeune Maître. Requérez-vous ma présence jusqu'au dîner ? »

Yukimura considéra son Page un instant pour hocher négativement la tête. Il ne prévoyait même pas d'y assister ce soir en présence de ses hôtes. Mieux valait néanmoins passer sous silence cette décision.

« Non, merci Rokurô. »

Son homme de confiance se courba poliment dans un salut pour s'éloigner en direction du bâtiment principal du château. Sans doute espérait-il profiter de ces quelques heures de libre-arbitre pour penser à sa propre personne avant celle d'un vieillard alcoolique. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui en vouloir, au moins était il tout aussi affranchi de son côté de pouvoir traiter ses impératifs personnels. Maintenant.

« Sasuke… J'ai à te parler, s'il te plaît. »

Son Commandant acquiesça aussitôt docilement. Il semblait cependant inquiet de connaître la raison d'une pareille mise à l'écart, cherchant sur son visage un quelconque indice encourageant. Conscient que les autres Braves s'étonnaient tout autant de cette exigence, le dirigeant prit soin de ne rien laisser paraître que sa fatigue évidente. Lui-même incertain des couleurs de ses émotions, hésitant entre la colère et le seul désir de proximité qui tiraillaient son esprit entre deux extrêmes. S'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire, rien dans son cœur ne savait _comment_ le faire.

Indiquant au ninja de le suivre, il s'éloigna à son tour vers la chambre que lui avait attribué leur hôte. Songeant à la manière dont celui-ci s'était invité sur son territoire, dénué de toutes finesses de circonstance, animé uniquement par l'audace et le plaisir de choquer. Lui ne pouvait cautionner un pareil comportement : d'autant plus à l'égard de son protecteur. Il ressentait encore les doléances de cette rage glacée habitant ses veines, qui éveillaient une violence incontrôlée en son âme. Dérouté par la force de ce refus absolu de laisser un autre prendre sa place. Qu'il ne s'était pourtant pas inquiété de devoir auparavant partager ces dames de compagnie, voilà qu'il paniquait presque devant ce concurrent insoupçonné.

Mitsunari attiré par les hommes ? C'était bien un fait qu'il n'avait pas vu venir un seul instant. Il avait beau s'être entretenu avec son cadet, l'avoir accompagné lui et Kanetsugu, à de nombreuses réunions… Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais perçu quoi que ce soit dans cette direction ô combien évitée par le plus grand nombre. Il devait admettre que le Seigneur de Torhu ne craignait pas les conséquences de ses incartades. Et il n'en était pas jaloux, d'être incapable d'en faire de même. _Aucunement_ il ne l'était. Il fallait se vouloir fou à espérer les coups en retour pour exposer ainsi impudiquement ses faiblesses. Son collègue demeurait jeune, trop immature pour croire au respect de ses rêves, à la justesse absolue de sa lutte. Il était comme gorgé de volonté persistante, sans doute lui rappelait-il lui-même un peu, au même âge. Quand le monde paraissait si petit et à portée de mains, aisément explorable.

Les années avaient alors filé et les déconvenues avec elles. Aujourd'hui, il demeurait cruellement aux arrières, éreinté par des objectifs pesants et inaccessibles. Ouvrant les yeux et se trouvant… Désespérément seul pour remplir l'espace ; son corps n'en prenant pas la moitié. Sage d'une expérience poussiéreuse qui ne lui avait pas apporté le bonheur, condamné à la simplicité des clichés et des vaines peurs contre lesquels il se tuait à résister par les livres et la curiosité. Libre, sans nulle doute n'y avait-il pas homme plus libre que lui, et que le vide s'avérait effrayant quand il semblait inaltérable. Il n'était pas père, ni mari. Il ne devait rien que le repas à ses Dix. Aucun lien ne le retenait davantage que cela. Même auprès de son honorable famille réduite à l'état de ruines, pas de regrets pour ralentir ses pas. Il ne voulait pas se retourner pour constater l'ampleur de cette catastrophe.

Alors si…

Si quelqu'un était suffisamment misérable pour le vouloir, pour espérer de l'affection de sa part, il ne pouvait pas s'entêter à fuir dans ses erreurs passées. Il était capable de prendre ce risque que de lui ouvrir sa porte, le laisser entrer. Parce qu'il avait tellement _voulu_, pendant toutes ces années perdues en observateur de l'ombre… Tellement voulu cet être comme sien. Il n'était pas jaloux de se cacher encore en coupable. S'ils étaient ensembles dans cette obscurité, peut-être que cette réponse se valait la plus juste. La plus prudente quant à la poursuite de ce qu'ils se trouvaient en train de construire, entre deux instants volés.

Personne ne pouvait seulement prétendre le lui arracher.

« Maître, vous… ? »

L'homme n'en répondit rien, demeurant cette falaise inaccessible aux doutes qui proliféraient à son esprit avidement. Sasuke se retint d'insister davantage, désormais sérieusement anxieux des intentions de la démarche de son Seigneur à le mener sur le pas même de sa chambre. Avait-il désobéi en quoi que ce soit ? Mis à part ce regrettable retard, aucun incident ne se rappelait à lui aujourd'hui. Et Yukimura n'aurait jamais l'hypocrisie de lui reprocher de passer du temps avec des soldats de Mitsunari.

Regrettait-il ces derniers moments ensembles ? Le temps ne lui avait pas manqué pour réfléchir à ce qui s'était créé entre eux ces derniers jours. Sans doute avait-il pris du recul sur son empressement, réalisait-il l'implication et les conséquences d'une telle relation. Il ne devait pas être prêt à l'accepter, l'homme avait toujours été foutument incapable de maintenir quelque chose de tangible sur le long terme. Il allait corriger ce problème ce soir dans le confort de l'intimité, remettre les choses à leur place… Le remettre, lui, en place aussi, dans son ombre en serviteur fidèle.

_Bordel… _

Sasuke sentait encore à peine ses jambes quand ils pénétrèrent dans la vaste pièce l'un après l'autre. Il avait juste, cette étrange impression, de marcher dans un simple rêve. Ses pieds s'enfonçant dans le tatami confortable de la chambre alors qu'il jetait au décor environnant, une fois de plus surchargé, des coups d'œil fort distraits, pourvu qu'il s'écarte de Yukimura. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas à supporter le regard de son Maître, sa déception, son dégoût pour lui…

Inspirant profondément, il tenta de trouver un peu de courage dans le reflet que lui renvoya la glace proche ; s'étonnant de ce gamin apeuré qui lui fit alors face en frêle créature jetée à la niche. Il était sans nul doute le ninja le plus crédible qui soit en cet instant, terrorisé par une muette menace d'abandon. Relégué à son non-rang de bipède pataud et ridicule. Il…

« Déshabille-toi. »

…_Quoi ?_

Une seconde se brisa sur le verre du miroir, suivie de cent autres qui ne virent que dramatiquement s'écarquiller les yeux fauve du garçon. Foudroyé par la stupeur, n'osant pas un seul instant croire à la réalité de ces mots soudains qui sonnaient si absurdes et chimériques dans cette bouche. C'était juste impossible, il avait dû mal entendre et interpréter, trop pris dans le cours de ses propres craintes. Yukimura n'avait aucune raison de lui ordonner pareille chose, maintenant qui plus est ! Ce n'était que…

Il le regardait pourtant dans cette vitre. Arborant son visage le plus fermé, vierge de toutes traces de plaisanteries malvenues ou de maladroites expérimentations. Sasuke se sentit même porter une main au col de son kimono devant pareille démonstration d'autorité, pour se reprendre immédiatement avec horreur. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Il se refusait complètement à le faire, peu importe les hypothétiques motifs assumés par le dirigeant. Tous les arguments les plus censés de la Terre ne suffiraient pas à le faire se dénuder devant lui. Jamais, il mourrait d'humiliation avant.

Même pour cet homme tellement important pour lui, _surtout_ pour cet homme… Il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas une simple distraction personnelle s'il arborait ses innombrables couches de vêtements, larges et anonymes. Ce qui se trouvait en-dessous ne concernait que sa personne, il n'était pas prêt à partager encore cela. A quoi songeait seulement Yukimura ? Tout ceci était bien trop tôt pour eux, à moins que son Maître ne désire justement le punir par ce dégradant affront ? Quelle était au moins sa faute ? Pourquoi ne lui parlait-il pas, une fois de plus, de ce qui pouvait occuper son esprit ? Il n'était pas toujours capable de deviner. Il avait besoin d'indices, d'un peu de sincérité pour relier les fils entre eux. S'il ne faisait pas l'effort de venir à lui, lui ne pourrait pas s'avancer davantage. Il ne pourrait pas…

« C'est un _ordre_, Sasuke. Commanda le reflet de cet autre dans son dos. Déshabille-toi. »

Il avait juré obéissance absolue à ce Seigneur, offert son corps comme un instrument à la réalisation de ses plus grands objectifs. Affûtant avec patience ses capacités pour être chaque fois meilleur encore, faire la mission jusqu'au bout, abattre tous les obstacles qui se dresseraient seulement sur son passage. Toute son existence entière n'avait de sens qu'auprès de cet homme et de sa constante protection. Il ne possédait pas de raisons autres à sa vie que celle de défendre le peu qui lui appartenait maintenant. Dépouillé du dirigeant il n'était qu'une Bête du fond de la Forêt.

Aucune fierté pour peser sur ses épaules, aucun orgueil ne persistait dans son être. Il se savait faible et minuscule dans ce Monde riche de diversité : poussière parmi les poussières, comme il aimait souvent à le penser. Mort, il irait retourner auprès de tous ces autres, il n'était qu'un de plus au milieu de cette foule, un. Pour des milliards d'âmes palpitantes. En quoi sa personne valait-elle plus qu'une autre ?

Qu'est-ce qui retenaient encore ses mains de suivre les exigences de son Maître comme il l'avait fait toute sa vie ? Il plierait une fois de plus, se contentant d'appliquer sans inutile révolte ni protestation. Dressé aux ordres de toutes natures, celui-ci n'en était qu'un autre à appréhender. L'obéissance ne réclamait pas de perdre son temps à réfléchir superficiellement. Il s'exécuta.

Le feu aux joues qu'il sentait brûler sous la courbe de son cou, méthodiquement il se débarrassa d'un premier gant puis du second. Laissant glisser au sol ces bouts de tissu noir derrière lesquels il demeurait tant habitué à se protéger quotidiennement de tous les contacts. Son hypersensibilité rendait l'épreuve explosive de mille informations qui saturaient son esprit ; une honte tenace tordait son ventre d'incertitudes, écarlate jusqu'aux pieds il ferma les yeux un instant. N'osant même pas croiser le regard de Yukimura dans le miroir. Il aurait été bien incapable de le soutenir dans cette situation vulnérable. Qu'il sentait ses mains trembler sur le nœud de sa veste, il le défit maladroitement.

_Tintements de métal._

Il lui sembla que l'étoffe épaisse glissait sur ses épaules, cheyant inerte sur le parquet. Spectateur de sa déchéance émotionnelle, il avait cette impression persistante de se trouver juste à côté de son corps, vers cet autre résigné qui portait son visage et qui se débarrassait de son haut de coton, louant cette protectrice couche noire qui préservait encore sa dignité.

Il pouvait toujours faire marche arrière, rien ne l'obligeait à subir cette audition malvenue. Il n'avait qu'à ramasser ses affaires abandonnées à terre, se rhabiller prestement et quitter la pièce suffocante sans se retourner un seul instant. Son geste n'était destiné qu'à la simple satisfaction de son Seigneur, il n'avait pas à craindre l'insubordination, tout ceci ne menait nulle part qu'au pied d'un mur qu'il ne pouvait pas franchir. Il ne voulait pas le faire. C'était tellement… Tellement _gênant_ ! De se soumettre ainsi à l'examen de ce regard qu'il sentait glisser sur son dos, chaque parcelle de sa peau qui pouvait commencer à poindre…

Il devait respirer. Avec précipitation, il s'échappa de l'étau de tissu le jetant avec le reste. Accusant le froid sur son torse et ses bras qui ne signifiait qu'une chose. Il était presque nu, vêtu d'un simple pantalon et d'une ceinture, de tabis noires dont il s'affranchit efficacement. Pourvu qu'il cesse de penser, tenir ses mains occupées balayait ses peurs et ses doutes : l'acte d'accomplir éveillait une résolution solide dans sa tête qu'il prenait tous les soins du monde à entretenir.

Il ne se retourna que lorsqu'il fût intégralement dépossédé, si ce n'est de la dernière pièce de pudeur que Yukimura considéra sèchement. Comprenant l'absolutisme de cette requête, Sasuke ne trouva l'audace de s'en délester que dans un élan suicidaire complètement irréfléchi. Contemplant bientôt avec application, la couleur solaire du plafond aux lambris peints, se trouvant à les dénombrer avec une curiosité folle… Tant… Tant que l'autre resta loin de lui, il ne voulait pas voir. _Le _voir. Soutenir les émotions qu'il pourrait trouver en ce visage qu'il affectionnait pourtant, à qui la déception et le sarcasme sciaient si peu. Puisqu'il supportait ce corps, il savait, il était tellement conscient de cette enveloppe…

Il ne demeurait qu'un foutu gamin, en cours de construction.

Son Maître s'était détourné, fouillant dans une commode pour en tirer une boîte plutôt grande qu'il allât poser sur son bureau. Rongé par la curiosité, Sasuke le contempla alors qu'il s'emparait de ciseaux et de pinceaux, prenant aussi un encrier et d'autres instruments que le ninja ne reconnaissait pas. Les questions se bousculèrent qu'il contint, n'osant pas briser ce silence qui s'était installé depuis l'ordre initial.

Baissant les yeux quand Yukimura s'approcha de lui pour déposer son matériel au sol. Se redressant, l'homme vint relever son menton d'un geste presque distrait, remontant sa manche de kimono pour révéler à son attention l'arabesque qui se trouvait tatoué sur son bras droit. Chaque seconde prit alors son sens.

« Ce sera douloureux.

_Rien que je ne puisse pas supporter. » Assura le ninja à cette inquiétude.

Dans le regard de son Maître se mouvaient d'innombrables formes dont il saisissait à peine la danse. Il percevait de l'affection évidente qui teinta de carmin ses joues, un inattendu respect qui serra sa gorge, les ébauches d'excuses muettes… Au milieu d'une uniformité parfaite de quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'avait pas rencontré ailleurs que dans ces iris là.

« Tu es… Abrutissant. »

De la sincérité.

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

Insensibles aux récents événements qui avaient perturbé l'existence paisible de la forteresse, nuit et calme avaient finalement repris l'ascendance sur cette journée atypique. Laissant aux sentinelles le devoir de veiller à la sécurité de tous en de multiples tours de garde sous la présence familière de la Lune, chacun avait cédé au confort de son fûton ; soufflant les rares lumières qui persistaient alors derrière le couvert du papier de riz. Ne régnait plus que l'obscurité, loin de l'ambiance festive du dîner qui avait rassemblé tous les soldats présents en ces murs. Il avait bien dû être le seul à manquer, avec Yukimura.

Hanté par le souvenir de ces heures interminables vouées à voir cet homme peindre sur son corps, il se reprit fébrilement, plongeant dans l'épaisseur d'un coin d'ombre pour y disparaître. Conscient que le lieu qu'il espérait bien atteindre ne lui était sûrement pas autorisé. Mitsunari n'avait pas dû manquer de prendre des décisions drastiques sur ce sujet, il s'agissait de la sûreté d'une détention après tout. Il devait s'appliquer à diminuer le charisme de sa présence, glisser entre les mailles du filet de surveillance…

Cette femme dont il était responsable, il voulait la voir et discuter avec elle. Puisqu'il était parvenu à triompher d'elle, il n'avait pas cessé de songer aux circonstances de leur duel. Le visage glacial et tendu avait persisté dans un coin de son esprit, imposant des questions qu'il avait gardées pour lui. Comment Tokugawa avait pu envoyer aux arrières son meilleur élément s'en assurer un seul instant le retour ? Sasuke ne pouvait parfois plus se contenter de vagues réponses sous la nomination d'erreurs stratégiques. Ce n'en était pas : il s'agissait là d'une absolue catastrophe, causée par un empressement du meneur ? Oh, il savait quel genre de cerveau brillamment cinglé se trouvait être le Messager. Il songeait tout avec un soin maniaque, la rage dont il faisait preuve lors des combats n'était qu'une surface pratique.

Puisqu'ils étaient fait de la même nature, comme son ennemi s'amusait à l'assurer, alors cette erreur portait la façade d'un piège odieusement mené jusque dans les fortifications adverses. Et le Renard comptait ainsi son plus dangereux serviteur commodément installé dans le camp d'en face. Une clé aisément capable de se libérer pour aller briser les défenses de l'intérieur. Un fait que ni Mitsunari, ni Yukimura n'avaient paru envisager et qu'il faudrait régler en solitaire. Alors qu'il ne disposait ni de suffisamment de temps, ni d'assez de liberté pour tenter d'empêcher la délivrance de cette femme. Il n'aurait que quelques minutes pour faire, s'il ne savait exactement quoi, au moins quelque chose.

_« Tue-la. C'est la solution la plus efficace. »_

Sans doute, les missions apparaissaient chaque fois plus aisées lorsqu'on ne se refusait pas à prendre des vies pour atteindre ses objectifs, comme lui s'obstinait à se contraindre autant que possible. Même pour la sécurité des troupes, abattre cette femme ne serait qu'un crime abject et gratuit qu'il ne commettrait pas. D'autres voies existaient, davantage incertaines qu'il devrait assurer par son dévouement. Si Yukimura avait à souffrir de cette décision, il accomplirait son devoir de Shinobi en prenant l'existence de cette ennemie, en s'assurant de la protection de son Seigneur.

_« Qui est coupable au juste, pour la formation de ce brouillon de ninja ? »_

Sourd aux moqueries de l'Autre, il se coula au travers de la zone de surveillance du soldat en faction, placé devant le bâtiment de détention. L'homme cilla à peine alors qu'il échappait brillamment à son intérêt. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien rire sous son nez qu'il ne l'aurait pas soupçonné plus. Le recrutement de Mitsunari laissait sérieusement à désirer : un spécialiste dans la perception aurait dû, au moins, pourvoir un poste aussi décisif et sensible que celui-là.

Il ne rencontra pas davantage d'obstacles à l'intérieur, progressant rapidement en direction de celle qu'il avait pour cible et dont il ressentait précisément l'énergie balbutiante au fond d'une cellule. Les autres rares occupants ne le virent pas filer devant leurs geôles, la majorité d'entre eux dormant profondément. Un surveillant apparut enfin, en pleine patrouille qui ne songea pas un seul instant à lever la tête pour le trouver accroché au plafond. Dérisoire vigilance, il s'accorda la grâce de ne pas le forcer à l'inconscience, résolu aux règles de jeu les plus diplomatiques.

Ce fût à peine échauffé par ce parcours de débutant qu'il posa pied à terre dans le cachot de la jeune femme. L'état de santé physique dans lequel elle se trouvait le frappa aussitôt : plaies et bleus fleurissaient à la surface de sa peau, répétés en un nombre conséquent. Même son visage n'avait pas été épargné, couvert de crasse ; sans doute ne s'était-on pas encombré de le frapper au sol durant un interrogatoire qu'il sut avec évidence à qui attribuer. La signature de Mitsunari imprégnait l'air, les empreintes de ses mains se dessinant sur les chaînes qui retenaient sèchement la prisonnière. Le regard qu'elle lui lança alors qu'il s'approchait, ne signifiait que l'envie de meurtre et une rage erratique qu'il détermina immédiatement.

Elle avait été droguée, un moyen efficace de brider son dangereux pouvoir. Son esprit oscillait entre phases de consciente nette et instants de perdition qui trempaient son front de sueur et la poussait souvent à lutter vainement contre ses restrictions, paraissant espérer parvenir à l'étrangler dans un soubresaut léger. Sans inquiétudes face à sa condition extrêmement limitée, il s'accroupit à sa hauteur, attrapant les sombres iris qui paraient ses traits.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, tu n'as pas mérité un traitement si révoltant. »

Volontairement ou non, elle ne lui répondit rien encore une fois, grondant de sa proximité. Il pouvait _voir_ les mots se former pourtant dans son attitude, ses gestes contenus, le plissement de ses yeux… Essayant d'en décrypter le sens, il se concentra entièrement sur ces informations innombrables qui lui parvenaient, au point de construire des phrases cohérentes quand la bouche demeurait close. Son hypersensibilité tissait des spectres de paroles qu'il pouvait entendre clairement.

« Tu es celui responsable de ma douleur, je te hais… Je te hais ! Hurlait-elle muettement, crachant. Misérable pourriture libère-moi maintenant !

__Tu as un de ces succès auprès des dames apprenti Tombeur… »_ Susurra sa partenaire mentale, s'amusant de cette situation avec un ravissement certain.

Il la sentait dans son esprit pulser d'excitation, tenant à peine en place face à cette curiosité étrange que représentait la manipulatrice du Temps. Tirant de la satisfaction à le voir culpabiliser, honteux d'avoir eu l'audace de vaincre l'adversaire pour aller le jeter dans la gueule du monstre une fois derrière les barreaux. Il devait parler à Mitsunari de ces traitements indignes envers ses prisonniers. Même la guerre ne réclamait en rien une pareille violence de l'oppresseur.

« Je ne peux pas, tu représentes une menace pour mon Seigneur. » S'excusa-t-il, presque.

Elle s'agita avec ferveur contre ses fers, ahanant furieusement un long instant sans parvenir à défaire les liens qui la retenaient durement. Un acharnement qui coupa sèchement sa peau sur l'acier de son carcan, le parfum capiteux du sang se répandit paresseusement dans toute la cellule. Sasuke trembla, concentrant la finesse de son odorat ailleurs pour se ressaisir de cette effroyable tentation ; conscient que seule sa morale, entre ces murs, était en mesure de le retenir contre ses pulsions.

« Cesse de t'agiter autant comme une proie. Ne me donne pas envie de chasser, tu veux ? »

Le beau visage glacial de porcelaine le fixa dans un interminable silence, impérial dans son mutisme. Semblant considérer les inclinaisons dangereuses qu'arborait désormais sa bouche. Sûrement que ces crocs, qu'elle dût apercevoir dans son examen minutieux, furent une menace assez sérieuse pour la tenir tranquille dans sa cage. Il salua cet effort d'un soupir de soulagement, poursuivant :

« As-tu au moins un nom à porter ?

_Je suis la Reine ! Siffla-t-elle aussitôt d'un regard hautain. Leur Reine à tous !

_Soit. Concéda-t-il. Fort mal disposée à régner en cet instant. Faisons un marché… »

Le regard de la jeune femme sombra brutalement dans le vide, chargé d'une inertie hallucinatoire de la plus grande inconséquence. Elle rêvassa ainsi, marmonnant en silence quelques propos qui n'échappèrent pas à ses lèvres. Le Commandant prit le parti de ne pas s'en agacer, patientant que les effets de la drogue se fassent moins ressentir pour relâcher l'emprise sur le fil mental de la prisonnière. Reprendre pied tendit son corps affaibli ; elle garda sa souffrance aphasique, axant plutôt son attention sur lui et rien que lui. Rassuré, il continua alors :

« Je te débarrasse de cette chose dans ton esprit si tu promets d'être sage en retour.

__Yukimura ne va pas apprécier ton initiative._ Releva faussement distraite l'Autre. _Et il aura raison. »_

Son Maître allait devoir s'y résoudre, il était assurément l'homme le plus brillant de son époque mais en nature humaine, il peinait parfois à prendre des décisions censées. Il oubliait que les faiblesses tant haïes, habitaient pourtant tous les cœurs. La compassion n'en était sûrement pas une, il espérait bien éveiller dans l'âme qui lui faisait front, un peu de quelque chose de bon. Pour cela, il devait prendre le risque de confiance auprès d'elle et croire en la rigueur de sa parole.

_« Tu es trop naïf. »_

Il ne disposait pas d'autres occasions pour la convaincre autrement, par les mots et la patience. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire aujourd'hui était de prendre un pari pour l'avenir. Oser accorder cette seconde chance, agir plus intelligemment que n'en serait jamais capable le camp adverse en tendant une main chaleureuse. Il suffisait parfois d'un simple geste pour changer une vie, il en était l'exemple même. Sans Yukimura… Aurait-il seulement cessé d'errer dans cette Forêt aujourd'hui ? Quel monstre serait-il devenu ?

« Pourquoi ? L'interrogea-t-elle des yeux. Pourquoi ferais-tu ça pour moi ?

_Tu me rappelles quelqu'un. »

Tu me rappelles moi, songea-t-il sincèrement. Le lui d'avant harnaché par l'entraînement douloureux de Koga, jeté dans un trou pour y apprendre l'art d'oublier les élancements de son système nerveux. Surtout ne plus percevoir, persister à serrer les dents pour ne rien dire même sous les pires sévices. Ne pas trahir son employeur futur en résistant, jusqu'à ce que la première occasion de suicide ne lui soit accessible. Les ninjas ne connaissaient pas la retraite. Ils ne représentaient que des instruments à vendre au maître le plus offrant. Taillés sur mesure dans des camps de formation tenus par les familles influentes telles que prétendaient être Koga, Iga mais aussi Fuma dans les zones montagneuses plus reculées. Quelques familles assez riches pour se le permettre, assuraient elles-mêmes l'éducation de leurs propres ninjas dans l'intimité de leurs murs. Et en-dehors de tout ce système il n'existait que quelques génies autodidactes pour émerger en tant que Shinobis. Ceux-là créaient leurs légendes personnelles à force de patience.

_« Dès que tu auras le dos tourné, elle va s'enfuir. »_

Peut-être, ou peut-être pas. C'était le principe.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? Avons-nous un arrangement ? Offrit-il dans un sourire timide.

__Propose-lui le thé avec… »_

Plusieurs longues minutes filèrent sans qu'elle ne fasse mine de lui répondre, semblant rechercher la trace d'un piège derrière cette avantageuse proposition. Une méfiance évidente qu'il ne pouvait seulement lui reprocher face à l'extrémité de son comportement. Après tout, il était celui qui l'avait vaincue et fait jetée dans cette prison où elle avait été battue sans remords. Elle n'allait pas se réjouir de le voir agir désormais en ami curieux et compatissant. Cela apparaissait même tellement douteux qu'il fit l'effort de s'ouvrir au visuel examen qu'elle faisait de lui en cet instant. Posant son masque de Commandant appliqué et chaleureux pour laisser transparaître l'entièreté de son caractère. Cela concernait ce qui l'avait poussé notamment à admirer les plaies de son corps quand elle était encore sa proie. La présence qui grondait en lui alors qu'il s'affichait si fragile et vulnérable sous le regard de son Seigneur…

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été finalement capable de le faire, malgré tout. Capable de poser le fer protecteur de ses lames pour défier cet homme de s'approcher, un pas, juste un de plus dans son espace de sécurité. Sa peau brûlait toujours du traitement subi mais aucun regret ne venait assombrir ce souvenir-là qu'il comptait bien garder gravé en lui jusqu'à sa mort.

« Nous avons un accord.

_Très bien. » Acquiesça-t-il.

Il récupéra aussitôt dans ses poches le matériel dont il avait besoin pour extraire la drogue du corps de la jeune femme, prenant garde à exécuter ses gestes lentement pour ne pas l'inquiéter inutilement. Sur le sol fût ainsi déposée l'aiguille la plus fine de toutes celles qu'il portait habituellement sous ses vêtements en guise d'armement. Il n'avait pas prévu une pareille intervention médicale en venant trouver la prisonnière, il allait pourtant devoir faire avec le peu dont il disposait.

Tout en se basant sur son hypersensibilité pour détecter les positions des concentrations élevées du poison dans le sang de sa patiente. Une information invisible pour un œil normal qu'il parvint à obtenir en se concentrant absolument sur sa vue, son ouïe et son odorat, alors qu'il se penchait au plus près de la peau de sa curieuse protégée. L'acte stressa un instant celle-ci avant qu'elle ne se reprenne, s'interdisant de reculer toutes les fois où il s'approchait d'elle davantage.

Une tempérance qui facilita la tâche du ninja tandis qu'il repérait un premier point anormal au creux du cou. Il y planta son aiguille assez profondément, prenant soin de ne pas procéder dans la précipitation. La pointe alla se gorger de sang, il la retira ensuite, apposant ses doigts de manière à contrôler la circulation du liquide organique sur la branche veineuse ciblée. Parvenant à inciter l'écoulement de la drogue hors du point d'implantation initial ; il en contrôlait le débit tout en recueillant l'hémoglobine sur un mouchoir de tissu. Ce détail précis n'était qu'un moyen de s'assurer de la discrétion de son acte : les perforations de l'aiguille étant invisibles et les traces de sang essuyées.

Mieux valait que personne ne découvrât son implication. Il savait parfaitement que sa prisonnière se prendrait au jeu de feindre l'emprise des stimulants même quand l'effet de ceux-ci auraient diminué sur elle. Retardant ainsi la découverte de son état physique réel et lui laissant sûrement mille chances de s'enfuir des cachots par l'usage de son don du domaine du divin. Il devait croire qu'elle ne le ferait pas, demeurant dans sa cellule en attendant qu'une solution sur le long terme soit envisageable, considérant son statut. Il pouvait toujours discuter de tout cela avec Mitsunari, user de la persuasion si nécessaire en abusant de l'impact qu'il avait sur le jeune dirigeant malgré les propos peu flatteurs qu'il avait tenus à son égard.

Reste qu'il louait l'incompétence des soldats chargés de surveiller le domaine carcéral. Il disposait de suffisamment de temps pour conclure son acte sans empressement. Décelant chaque emplacement critique, un par un, qui requérait une extraction manuelle de poison pour les assainir progressivement. Tant et si bien que la reprise de conscience de la jeune femme commençait tout juste à se faire ressentir alors qu'il rangeait ses maigres instruments sur lui.

« Les effets ne devraient pas persister plus d'une heure encore. L'informa-t-il. Tu seras bientôt soulagée. »

Elle s'ébroua, comme chassant quelques spectres qui demeuraient en nuisance dans son esprit. Dans ses yeux brillait une incertitude surprenante lorsqu'elle lui demanda finalement sans un mot :

« Quel est ton nom ?

_Sarutobi Sasuke. »

Il revint s'accroupir à sa hauteur pour surveiller sa température.

« Enchanté. »

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

« Tu crois que tout se passe bien de leur côté, Monsieur ? »

Jinpachi gronda, tirant le brin de paille qu'il serrait entre ses dents pour considérer le visage sombre de Benmarû. Le sale gosse se trouvait à ses côtés alors qu'ils contemplaient la clarté du ciel nocturne d'Ueda et son élégance printanière paisible. Loin des récents événements qui avaient vu s'accumuler les cadavres de la première tentative d'agression Tokugawa aux portes du château. Kamanosuke s'était fait un plaisir d'aller brûler la totalité de ce charnier durant l'après-midi, ricanant de ces marionnettes pataudes. Un sacré cinglé… Seikai avait préféré fuir l'odeur entêtante, trouvant refuge dans le temple le plus proche pour prier le repos de ces âmes ignorantes qui ne connaissaient pas la bonté des Kamis, dixit ce bonze entêté.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Monsieur ! C'est Kakei le vieux, pas moi !

_Pardon. »

Le manipulateur de la Foudre soupira, se grattant négligemment la joue.

« C'est plutôt pour nous qu'on devrait s'inquiéter là… »

* * *

_Je dédie ce chapitre à ma charmante Nano-classe, Dieu (Moi-même) que je sens qu'on rira au moins dans la douleur cette année.  
_

Repartie depuis le 1er Septembre dans les grandes lois universelles de notre Monde, les bilans apocalyptiques des développements humains, scientifiques et économiques de demain -du boulot à foison au moins.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes une volée de moineaux à freiner le pas vers la Décadence.

* * *

Brave10 et Brave10Spiral sont la propriété de Kairi Shimotsuki.  
**Cette fiction reprend le cours de l'histoire à partir du tome 3 de Brave10Spiral.**


	11. Sous les branches de l'Aulne

**POURSUITE EN SOUS-SOL NOCTURNE**  
_Ten Braves and one Master_

* * *

**Marche Onzième : Sous les branches de l'Aulne.  
**

* * *

L'humidité légère du jeune matin perlait paresseusement dans l'air.

Isanami frissonna, regrettant d'avoir ainsi sous-estimé les conséquences de l'absence du soleil, resté invisible en-dessous de sa ligne d'horizon. L'astre royal récupérait de ses heures de sommeil, pudique dans le confort qu'il trouvait à s'étirer indolemment sur les plateaux alentours, et peinant à apparaître pour chasser enfin la brume épaisse qui s'était installée durant la nuit. Le kimono estival qu'elle avait décidé de porter ne protégeait pas davantage ses membres transis par le froid, malgré la veste qu'avait tenu à lui prêter Sasuke, dans un élan de compassion propre au garçon.

Pas assez adorable toutefois pour accepter qu'elle rentre à la forteresse se réchauffer ; lui dépossédé de son habit ne tremblait pourtant pas un seul instant en face d'elle. Les yeux bandés, sa main gauche nouée dans son dos, il la défiait d'un unique éventail, attendant sa prochaine offensive. Le tableau matinal donnait à son Senseï une dimension charismatique intense. Ce n'était pas deux ans qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre ; un véritable gouffre existait entre eux sur l'expérience du combat. Elle se sentait même l'âme de la mauvaise élève fort distraite à comparer de la posture appliquée du ninja.

Rien à voir non plus avec les habitudes évidentes de Saizô quand il se battait, le brun agissait tout en désinvolture et relâchement paisible. Jamais vraiment inquiété par la force de ses opposants, il suintait avec puissance l'accumulation de technicité, se défendant par l'instinct. Son talent apparaissait naturel, inné dans l'absolu. Cruellement solitaire aussi. Il ne dégageait pas comme Sasuke, l'aura appliqué du travailleur qui ne compte pas ses efforts à s'entraîner constamment, reprenant chaque position autant de fois que nécessaire. Ni cet aspect de véritable dernier rempart, réconfortant, qui collait à la peau de son frère adoptif lorsqu'il se dressait de front contre ceux qui menaçaient ses biens les plus précieux, pour les protéger encore. Les deux hommes prônaient sur ces points, des natures opposées par leur essence même, qui avaient pourtant assuré leurs survies jusqu'à maintenant, l'un et l'autre. Aucune ne semblait plus juste que son adverse. Elles étaient complémentaires, inspirant une dynamique commune.

Et elle ? A quel chemin devait-elle prétendre en tant que Brave de Sanada ? Elle ne possédait pas des connaissances infuses à son esprit de jeune prêtresse naïve. Elle n'avait pas non plus assez de détermination pour s'acharner aveuglément à devenir plus forte que le jour précédent. Elle espérait juste saisir en pareilles occasions comme celle-là, un peu de compréhension sur la personne qu'elle se trouvait être. Sur la présence qui souillait sa vie, éveillait une sourde panique chaque fois que la tristesse se faisait ressentir. Puisqu'elle ne devait jamais pleurer, il fallait qu'elle s'entête à sourire en toutes situations, peu importait si ceux qui étaient chers à son cœur mourraient, un à un, sous ses yeux. Elle avait le devoir de contenir ces ténèbres qui avaient élu domicile en elle depuis sa naissance, par un caprice odieux du Destin.

Dans l'apprentissage de la maîtrise des éventails, elle recherchait un peu de ce courage qui manquait pour réprimer au mieux ses émotions. Ne pas devenir un danger potentiel et incontrôlable, dont ses propres alliés finiraient par se méfier, qui pourrait les blesser quand ils chercheraient justement à la défendre. Seule, il fallait qu'elle cesse de se reposer constamment sur Saizô. Ce n'était pas sain ni pour eux, ni pour la relation à laquelle ils aspiraient mutuellement. Elle voulait être son égale, cesser d'apparaître en charges à gérer avec le reste de la mission. Mais pour y parvenir, il fallait qu'elle soit capable de s'assurer par elle-même. Elle avait l'obligation d'atteindre cet objectif si elle voulait demeurer aux côtés du ninja d'Iga.

Sasuke avait affirmé qu'elle ne pouvait pas perdre contre la Déesse des Morts, contre quelque chose d'aussi vain. De toutes ses forces, elle voulait croire en son assurance sereine, en son sourire.

Elle s'élança en avant, ses éventails dépliés tenus fermement en mains, parallèlement au sol comme le lui avait indiqué le garçon pour diminuer les frottements à l'air durant les phases de déplacements. Raides, ses doigts sur le papier prirent une position d'action haute tandis qu'elle parvenait à la hauteur du ninja. Elle savait que lui demeurerait parfaitement immobile jusqu'à ce que les armes ne frôlent son dernier périmètre de réaction. Une retenue qui n'était en rien due à sa vue hors d'usage mais plutôt que la seule disposition de son éventail droit l'obligeait à réaliser la défense et l'attaque par le même instrument. Il la percevait avancer sur lui sans difficultés, se donnant le temps d'assimiler la manière dont elle chercherait à le frapper pour agir en conséquence en limitant au maximum ses propres gestes.

Du pur génie, Isanami se retint d'en faire le commentaire à haute voix, sachant très bien comment ce crétin de Commandant était capable de le prendre. Concentrant toute son énergie dans un mouvement peu singulier, ciblé sur le ventre de son opposant. De son éventail replié, Sasuke le parât avec aisance, entraînant le tintement des lames qui ornaient le sien. Enchantée de la justesse de ses prévisions, la jeune prêtresse prit l'occasion d'attaquer de sa seconde arme, profitant que celle du ninja soit ainsi bloquée pour viser son côté gauche qui se trouvait complètement vulnérable.

« Trop lente ! »

Plus souplement que ne le laissait présager sa condition de fer et de papier, l'éventail de son ennemi se libéra de l'entrave légère pour repousser sèchement du revers sa tentative. Elle marqua un pas de recul et esquiva le large cercle que l'instrument décrivait alors dans les airs pour jeter ses deux bras en avant, le flanc droit se trouvant à découvert. Cette fois, le pied du garçon toucha sévèrement son poignet gauche alors que le feuillet décoratif de la robe pourpre armée retenait son autre main de persévérer dans son approche.

Réagissant immédiatement, elle balaya le dernier appui qui restait ainsi à son opposant. Les chevilles s'accrochèrent : elle se rattrapa quand lui allait rouler souplement sur le côté pour se rétablir, maladroit sans l'équilibre naturel de son bras gauche. Saisissant ce détail, elle filait déjà sur lui pour abattre ses deux armes verticalement sur sa tête. Se jetant en une rondade arrière surprenante, le ninja bloqua son offensive de ses deux plantes de pieds soudées ensembles pour accuser l'impact du coup. Le choc la déséquilibra ; elle accusa un repli involontaire.

« Très intelligent. »

Le compliment pansa un peu la plaie de son amour propre devant une telle résistance de la part d'un adversaire pourtant fortement diminué dans ses déplacements et ses actions. Retenu physiquement, Sasuke ne prenait en rien la peine de se contenir, laissant entrevoir par intermittences son effroyable potentiel dans chacune de ses décisions pressées et dangereuses. Il lui fallait user de son entière concentration pour tenir la distance qu'il imposait entre eux, ne la ménageant pas comme il avait pu le faire auparavant. Elle devait être reconnaissante de ce respect évident de la part du ninja, mais son corps criait plutôt au scandale, étreint par la fatigue et la faim. Admirant distraitement l'endurance de son Senseï qui n'accusait aucune trace de sueur, ni à-coups dans le rythme de sa respiration. Qu'un témoin extérieur aurait bien eu du mal à deviner qu'ils se confrontaient ainsi depuis bientôt une heure.

Inspirant profondément, elle se releva courageusement pour reprendre son positionnement. Sasuke en considérait déjà la complexité soignée, jugeant visiblement de cette application des conseils qu'il avait pu lui donner au cours de leurs précédents entraînements. Il en sembla satisfait, acquiesçant pudiquement pour effectuer quelques cercles autour d'elle paisiblement, surveillant le moindre grain de sa peau. Elle ne pouvait nier le poids doucereux de son regard, qui paraissait même lui passer au travers. La précision des sens de son opposant frôlait le dramatique, rien n'était vraiment en mesure de lui échapper alors qu'il parvenait à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle se sentait constamment à découvert.

Un malaise qu'il dût percevoir : un instant plus tard il se jetait à sa hauteur, prenant l'initiative fragile d'attaquer le premier. Emporté par son élan, Isanami n'eut pour elle que le temps d'un réflexe défensif pour parer l'éventail pourpre du ninja qui frôla son ventre avant d'être dévié de peu. Elle tenta de contre-attaquer en vain, Sasuke se reculait déjà pour l'assaillir du côté opposé. A nouveau, elle parvint à contenir le geste des plus brutaux, alors que son adversaire marquait un pas. Il était sur elle, en offensive haute toujours mais leur ciblage variait à chaque relance. Ne cessant d'accélérer ses frappes, le garçon ne lui laissait aucun répit ; son arme fendait sur elle, ne se soustrayant aux arrières que dans le but d'être plus décisive encore à réaliser son prochain assaut. Il la faisait perdre du terrain ainsi, conservant une zone de contact étroite qui réclamait aux membres de la jeune prêtresse une réactivité indécente. Elle devait incessamment repositionner sa défense, brisant la solidité de sa garde afin de réagir en conséquence.

L'effort en lui-même ne réclamait rien à ses jambes, ils se faisaient face l'un et l'autre, jouant entiers sur le plan supérieur au niveau des bras et mains qui se tordaient en tout sens furieusement. Leurs éventails se dépliant et repliant dans des claquements élégants tandis qu'ils faisaient s'affronter leur papier décoratif. Elle voulait bien croire qu'ils devaient dresser un curieux tableau ainsi, paraissant surtout danser en osmose, que s'affronter durement. Les lames dissimulées au sein de leurs instruments n'étaient pourtant pas le détail raffiné supplétif mais une dissuasion évidente de venir seulement s'y frotter.

Elle se décala de justesse, libérant soudainement un espace dans lequel Sasuke s'engouffra, emporté par son ardeur. Glissant aussitôt dans son dos souplement, Isanami attaqua de ses deux armes, portées dans un angle droit, l'une frappant frontalement tandis que la seconde se trouvait habilement décalée sur le flanc. Une tentative évidente de tromper son adversaire, travaillant l'illusion d'un kata logique quand elle assaillait trompeusement sur une position non-naturelle. Pris dans la précipitation de se protéger, le garçon ne serait pas capable de s'adapter assez vite lorsqu'il le comprendrait.

Elle le tenait.

« C'aurait marché sur n'importe qui d'autre… »

Stupéfaite, la jeune prêtresse considéra son Senseï qui la supplantait de tout son talent. Abandonnée au sol dans un essai vain de se soustraire à la contre-offensive du ninja, elle ruminait ces dernières secondes. Il avait jeté son éventail en l'air, récupérant le plein usage de sa main, pour la poser à terre et prendre appui dessus, projetant sa jambe gauche en arrière sur sa cuisse, en la déséquilibrant. Gagnant quelques instants, il s'était retourné souplement, se redressant pour rattraper son arme et la déployer, les lames caressant alors la gorge de la blonde. Ainsi menacée, elle n'avait pu rien faire pour tenir debout plus longtemps.

Ca devenait frustrant. Agacée contre sa propre prestation, elle ne se priva pas d'ignorer l'offre vaine du Commandant quant à la relever. Croisant les bras pour se réchauffer un peu, elle se détourna de son ami, impuissante à réfréner sa légère rancœur. Sasuke l'avait laissée croire jusqu'au bout qu'elle avait le dessus, il ne s'était pas fait prier de se rire d'elle, attendant l'ultime moment pour rétablir sa supériorité avec panache et un brio qu'elle lui enviait. Une leçon qu'elle n'oublierait pas de ci-tôt : l'humilité même dans la victoire. Un rien suffisait à renverser complètement la situation.

« Isanami… »

Le ton du garçon sonnait si peiné qu'il brisa immédiatement toutes ses velléités de rancune stupide. Consternée par son comportement infantile, elle se tourna vers lui prête à faire la paix quand un voile glacial tomba brutalement sur le terrain d'entraînement.

« Technique d'Iga… Hyoso ! »

Surgissant de nulle part, une masse de glace conséquente se forma aussitôt à leurs pieds, paraissant vouloir totalement les emprisonner jusqu'au cou. Réagissant en conséquence, Sasuke l'avait déjà projetée en arrière pour bondir, esquivant de peu l'étreinte compulsive de cette prison gelée. L'écho d'applaudissements tranquilles salua cette vive réaction du ninja alors qu'Anastasia parvenait à leur hauteur.

« Cette fois tu as su l'éviter, il semblerait que tu te sois vraiment amélioré depuis notre dernier affrontement purement _amical_… » Releva-t-elle, sans retenir son sarcasme.

Outrée de cette entrée en scène qui avait manqué de la congeler sur place, Isanami s'agaça :

« Ana ! Tu ne peux pas éviter ce genre de mauvaises surprises ? Ca n'a rien d'amusant !

_C'est certain que si Sasuke n'avait pas été là, tu y serais passée… »

La remarque ajustée fit froncer dangereusement les sourcils de la jeune prêtresse. Touchée dans son amour-propre, celle-ci serra les poings, essayant vainement de se contenir pour craquer finalement face à la moquerie évidente dont elle était l'objet.

« Tu me défies peut-être ? »

La ninja d'Iga considéra machinalement le doigts revendicateur que sa cadette pointait sur elle. Sans masquer sa lassitude, elle haussa les épaules pour considérer leur Commandant qui demeurait comme à son habitude en retrait, les laissant se chamailler sciemment. Occupé à se tordre avec maladresse, il tentait de se libérer de la corde qui retenait sa main gauche. Souriant d'une satisfaction sadique, Anastasia remonta alors ses manches avec une paresseuse séduction :

« Sois ravie Gamine, je vais faire équipe avec toi.

_Quoi ? » S'inquiéta immédiatement Isanami.

En vain, la manipulatrice de Glace avait déjà projeté des pics gelés, prenant pour cible Sasuke que les liens emprisonnaient toujours ; il n'était pas parvenu à recouvrer sa liberté de mouvement. Le garçon accusa cette tentative d'une roulade furieuse, il n'eut pourtant pas l'occasion de protester que son adversaire levait un bras menaçant. Des colonnes de glace jaillirent brutalement du sol, manquant de l'empaler sévèrement. Il esquiva chacune aussi vivement que le lui permettait sa condition, usant de ses jambes pour bondir et réagir à temps. Tirant une de ses lames jumelles afin de contenir une vague de glace plus imposante qui fonçait sur lui, l'acier crissa sous le poids inerte mais tint bon.

« Ana, arrête ! » Hurla la jeune prêtresse.

La principale intéressée demeura sourde à ses recommandations, plissant des yeux pour attaquer de nouveau le Commandant de ses froides sculptures éphémères. Il ne restait rien de cet enfant qu'elle avait pu confronter autrefois, autant dans les entraînements que lorsqu'elle avait trahi les Sanada. Les gestes du ninja apparaissaient davantage maîtrisés, exécutés avec une application de combattant expérimenté. Ni panique, ni remords ne venaient troubler la concentration de son opposant alors qu'il lui échappait une fois encore. Il dégageait une aura surprenante, mélange de retenue et d'une sauvagerie certaine qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais rencontrée chez le gamin de Koga habituellement si sensible.

Cela ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons, il n'aurait pas dû être en mesure de percevoir le cours de ses offensives ainsi aveuglé. Des Dix, Sasuke n'était pas reconnu comme le plus disposé à la perception solide de haute précision et pourtant, il ressentait d'une manière ou d'une autre ses frappes sans user de sa vue. La performance exceptionnelle la troublait par son caractère inédit assumé, leur Commandant avait réussi à se doter de nouvelles aptitudes. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais il y était parvenu.

« Vas-tu donc cesser de courir partout ? Gronda-t-elle entre ses dents, amenant ses doigts les uns contre les autres. Hokkyokuken ! »

Un arc de brume s'éleva subitement de terre, s'étirant dans les airs pour encercler le garçon. Solidifié dans l'instant, Sasuke tenta de s'en extraire, virant, vrillant et roulant en vain. L'apparition délicate persistait autour de lui, le suivant dans tous ses déplacements. Demeurant inerte, elle flottait en menace sournoise qui paraissait le contempler pensivement. Lui-même incertain, il s'immobilisa pour en étudier la clarté opaque et levant une main hypnotisée par ce ballet ensorcelant, il posa un doigt sur sa surface glacée pour le retirer. La plainte resta dans sa bouche alors qu'il examinait la brûlure écarlate qui le saillait désormais.

Anastasia ne contint pas son sourire ricanant, satisfaite d'avoir trouvé une faille dans les capacités de son adversaire, même si le comportement de celui-ci la perturbait. Excepté ce bandeau, un témoin extérieur n'aurait jamais pu comprendre que le Commandant ne disposait plus de son sens principal, à le voir évoluer. Il agissait comme le plus commun des mortels, semblant vraiment _voir_ sans obstacles particuliers. Quel était donc ce principe qui prenait ainsi le relais si incroyablement dans sa tête ? Elle voulait savoir.

Claquant des doigts, elle ordonna au cercle de glace de se réduire progressivement. Evidemment, les réflexes du ninja s'alarmèrent aussitôt, comprenant la menace. Sasuke se figea, elle le vit s'accorder le temps d'une inspiration profonde avant de saisir son unique lame, la glissant entre lui et l'apparition. Avec vivacité, il la planta dans un point précis de la surface gelée, tenant son équilibre pour venir appuyer un de ses pieds. Souplement, il leva la jambe ainsi, permettant à la plante de soutenir l'action de sa main droite en l'insistant davantage de cette force supplémentaire. La position désagréable paraissait presque naturelle au garçon, et s'avéra efficace. D'un coup de talon, il brisa la restreinte de sa technique aussi aisément qu'on ne l'aurait fait du verre ; manquant de chuter, pris dans son élan.

« Sasuke ! Tu vas bien ? » S'inquiéta immédiatement Isanami.

Il acquiesça, désireux de rassurer la jeune prêtresse qui s'était déjà précipité à ses côtés, s'emparant, un à un, de ses membres pour vérifier leur intégrité. Toujours si peu douce dans son examen, elle le retourna dans tous les sens, finissant par libérer son bras gauche de la corde qui le maintenait dans son dos. Il accusa le coup de cette libération, soupirant de pure satisfaction. Il sentait clairement le sang irriguer à nouveau ses doigts, créant quelques fourmillements désagréables dans ses muscles. Retirant alors son bandeau, il attrapa sa veste que lui tendait la prêtresse pour l'enfiler distraitement.

« Tu aurais pu le blesser gravement, Ana ! »

Mais la ninja d'Iga n'accorda pas la moindre attention aux réprimandes de sa cadette, se jetant sur le garçon pour le tirer vers elle, serrant durement son col de kimono. Elle le dévisageait froidement, frustrée de ne pas parvenir à comprendre. D'avoir cette impression désagréable d'être tenue à l'écart, payant encore sa trahison passée, même aujourd'hui.

« Point faible structurel. » Répondit son opposant à la question muette qui habitait son visage.

Se résignant alors, elle le relâcha brutalement, le rejetant en arrière pour se détourner sèchement. Il eût tout juste le temps de retenir sa silhouette rigide et sévère, posant une main apaisante sur son bras pour la faire se retourner. En un pas, il osa s'approcher davantage, hésitant un moment face à au regard blessé de la jeune femme. Sa coéquipière n'était pas Isanami, elle prenait soin au contraire de ne jamais parler d'elle. Il fallait aller explorer en profondeur pour décrypter ses émotions et parvenu à ce triomphe, rien n'indiquait ce qu'il pouvait faire en retour. Pour cette fois, il la serra brièvement contre lui, mais fort. Très fort.

« Je ne sais pas moi-même. C'est juste ainsi. » Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Gênée, elle le repoussa sans réel empressement, haussant encore des épaules comme si tout cela ne l'affectait d'aucunes manières quand elle ne comprenait pas vraiment les raisons de sa colère. Elle voulait sa place, parmi eux, ranimer tout ce que sa condition de Shinobi avait brisé. Ne plus être ce simple membre par la voie officielle, mais quelqu'un en qui on oserait avoir confiance. A qui on apprécierait de parler à nouveau, de se confier un peu comme elle l'avait été auparavant, qui partagerait les souvenirs agréables et les instants plus durs. Elle voulait au final, être là en soutien, sans pour autant parvenir à le reconnaître franchement. Ce genre de pensées ne quittait pas la prison muette de ses pensées.

« Câlin collectif ! » S'enthousiasma alors la prêtresse, se jetant sur le duo pour venir s'y ajouter.

Les sourcils de la ninja d'Iga se froncèrent dangereusement sous cet assaut, écrasée en partie par les bras des uns et des autres, tandis que sa cadette ne s'encombrait d'inutiles remords : elle les berçait presque avec application, un large sourire mangeant sa face infantile. Usant de toute sa patience, Ana se retint d'agir hostilement contre l'invasion inhabituelle, serrant les dents jusqu'à ce que Sasuke -Dieu loué soit-il- n'écarte gentiment Isanami d'une poigne ferme.

« Quel charmant petit tableau de famille…

_Yozora-kun ! »

La sentinelle accueillit dans un rire la précipitation de la prêtresse auprès de lui. Poliment, ils allèrent l'un et l'autre se courber bien bas ; la jeune fille attrapant bientôt sa main pour l'entraîner vivement derrière elle, auprès d'Ana et Sasuke qui n'avaient pas bougé devant cette nouvelle apparition. Respectueux, il salua aussitôt chacun chaleureusement :

« Mon Commandant. Madame, enchanté. »

La blonde hocha froidement la tête en retour, peu disposée aux étalages sociaux de ce genre. Un fait que comprit rapidement l'archer n'insistant aucunement. Il se tourna plutôt vers son camarade, s'inquiétant quelque peu de ce qu'il pouvait en apercevoir.

« Qu'est-il donc arrivé à votre visage, mon Commandant ? »

Un rougissement intense s'étala immédiatement sur les joues du ninja, pointant jusqu'aux abords de son cou. Portant les yeux ailleurs, le garçon demeura silencieux, visiblement peu disposé à lui répondre. Sous la courbure de son menton se dessinait des arabesques tortueuses, plantant dans sa chair le dessin appliqué des feuilles d'un arbre qui occupait quasiment une moitié de son visage. Le tatouage de vert-bleuté auréolait ses traits agréablement, lui conférant un exotisme mesuré.

« Il ne veut rien en dire, lâcha Isanami. Monsieur cultive le mystère à ce sujet. »

Sasuke pouvait clairement entendre la moquerie dans la voix de sa sœur d'adoption. Elle savait aussi bien que lui les origines de cette création nocturne qui ornait désormais son corps. Il n'avait pas cherché à se désister, conscient que les évidences parlaient d'elles-mêmes. Le malaise persistait néanmoins : il n'était pas ignorant au point de croire qu'elle n'avait pas deviné ce qu'impliquait une œuvre de cette ampleur, une mise en avant de soi qu'il aurait préféré dans un autre monde gardée absolument confidentielle. On effleurait des domaines qui restaient aisément irritables pour lui. Il n'osait même pas porter son regard ailleurs, de peur de croiser le sien et d'y trouver le spectre déformé et humiliant de ses précieux souvenirs.

Il manquait de courage sur ces aspects. L'identité de son confesseur n'y changeait rien, la prêtresse n'allégeait pas sa conscience. Il se sentait dépossédé, jeté sur une scène publique qui le terrifiait. Il ne voulait pas songer à la possibilité de voir ce secret s'étioler davantage parmi les autres Braves, de devoir faire face à ces jugements qui ne manqueraient pas de l'égratigner comme avait pu le faire Juzô. Il demeurait horrifié de constater avec quelle aisance son attrait malvenu pour son Maître avait pu briser la relation de confiance qui persistait entre lui et le manipulateur de Fer depuis des années. L'homme ne le considérait plus, sur ce point il avait été parfaitement clair hier ; ses mots insolents n'étaient pas tant destinés à Yukimura qu'à lui.

_« C'est un crétin, laisse ce vieux décolérer. »_

La rancune serait pourtant tenace, Sasuke ne se faisait aucunes illusions à ce sujet. Il n'habitait pas la bonne époque pour ce genre de mœurs. Quoique certains Seigneurs ne s'embarrassaient pas, sur les champs de bataille interdits aux femmes, à recourir au charme androgyne de leurs jeunes serviteurs lors des longues campagnes. Il se rappelait très bien avoir croisé parfois ces visages troublants, maquillés plus soigneusement que ceux des concubines. Les coupables ne se vantaient jamais de leurs vices, trouvant l'excuse de travestir, pour approcher au plus près de la normalité. Il en ressortait un malaise plus sordide encore, sous le sirupeux cachet du secret amoral perpétué à travers les siècles.

Il espérait au moins que son Maître ne recherchait pas pareilles sensations en faisant ce choix d'être avec lui. Aussi naturellement pouvait-il interagir avec des dames de compagnie, aimant clairement à séduire par des sourires et des compliments, Sasuke l'avait pourtant senti hésiter sur la manière de tenir ses hanches sous ses doigts. Un geste loin d'être expérimenté mais d'une maladresse sincère à ne pas froisser son ego de quelques sortes que ce soit. Il avait apprécié cette attention bienvenue de sa part, peu désireux de revêtir un masque de porcelaine peinte et du joli tissu pour entretenir leur relation. Peut-être restait-il des ersatz de sa nature de bête du fond de la Forêt, mais il était définitivement un homme.

_« Avec le poil et la sueur qui va avec… »_

Mihari lui épargna de devoir répondre aux provocations de sa colocataire mentale. Souriant, l'archer se pencha dans sa direction pour se proposer en tant que partenaire potentiel d'entraînement. Une offre qui enchanta le ninja ; il s'empressa d'accepter, ne dissimulant pas sa curiosité persistante envers ce camarade si discret dans ses talents. L'occasion serait parfaite d'en savoir davantage sur cet homme, de poser les bases, peut-être, d'une amitié sincère qui perdurait. Il n'avait jamais pu tant sortir de Ueda auparavant… Le voyage et ses conséquences, comme les rencontres et l'établissement de nouveaux liens, demeuraient des inédits à ses yeux. Il s'en sentait souvent un peu gauche et naïf.

« Mitsunari-sama a réclamé à nous, les officiers supérieurs, de participer ensembles à cette rencontre. Reprit la sentinelle, non sans dissimuler sa fierté personnelle d'appartenir à ce groupe émérite. Je connais bien mes collègues et je peux vous assurer qu'ils n'ont aucune patience avec les soldats de Kanetsugu-san.

_Tout ce pseudo cirque d'entraide sociale va donc tourner à la démonstration de force pathétique… Lâcha la Shinobi, dans un soupir hautain appuyé. Ca ne m'intéresse pas.

_Je le crains, oui. C'est pour cela que j'ai tenu à vous voir au plus tôt, mon Commandant. Nous devrions avoir encore le temps de profiter de ce calme éphémère, maintenant. »

Sasuke acquiesça alors que sa comparse d'Iga soufflait une nouvelle fois, marmonnant à quel point le fait d'être couverte de sueur la répugnait et qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune raison de les suivre aussi, peu importe la tentative d'entraînement qu'ils auraient alors en tête. Sur ces mots convaincus elle alla se planter sur un muret proche qui délimitait le terrain, pour s'y asseoir paresseusement de tout son long sous un angle de séduction volontaire. Isanami dévora ce spectacle du regard, se tournant bientôt vers lui pour s'autoriser de vive voix une petite pause méritée. Constatant l'état physique dans lequel elle se trouvait, il ne s'y opposa pas, accordant qu'elle aille rejoindre sa pulpeuse acolyte. Au moins, ces deux-là auraient-elles l'opportunité de se parler un peu. D'autant plus avec cette faille saillante chez Anastasia, que la jeune femme avait laissée entrevoir auprès d'eux ce matin.

« Par quoi commencez-vous habituellement vos échauffements ? » Interrogea-t-il son coéquipier.

Mihari ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, se débarrassant plutôt de la fine côte de maille qu'il portait, comme la grande majorité des guerriers de Mitsunari, par-dessus sa quotidienne tunique. Celle-ci arborait le bleu azuré que la famille du jeune Seigneur revendiquait pour appartenance, comme le violet s'associait aux blasons des Kanestugu. Ainsi allégé, l'archer déposa son casque sur le reste de ses affaires, ajoutant certains brassards de protection et genouillères encombrantes.

« Et bien, je pensais justement à vous faire découvrir les pistes que notre garnison utilise le plus dans la forêt proche… Quand pensez-vous ? »

Sasuke hocha vivement la tête, ne cachant pas son enthousiasme d'avoir l'occasion de courir dans le monde qui lui tenait lieu de Jardin, comme il appréciait tant de le faire à Ueda chaque aube. La région n'était certes pas la même, mais c'était là une chance que de découvrir de nouveaux tableaux naturels et surveiller, il devait le reconnaître, la construction du périmètre de la forteresse. Alliance ou non, Mitsunari ne prendrait jamais le risque d'informer davantage des personnes extérieures sur les défenses de son château. Tokugawa attaquerait dans quelques temps, il devait informer Yukimura autant que possible, avant. Cette course serait parfaite pour un tour d'observation appliqué.

Se débarrassant de son chapeau et de l'épaisse veste encombrante de son kimono, il confia ses biens à Isanami et Anastasia avec des recommandations évidentes. Les deux jeunes femmes le regardèrent partir, comme un fou s'en irait se jeter au feu, partageant peu son fanatisme intransigeant pour l'effort lorsque les astres eux-mêmes se jouaient de flemmardise. S'en amusant, il leur adressa un dernier signe de main amical, suivant bientôt la sentinelle hors de l'enceinte. Le rythme de l'homme apparaissant nettement plus lent que le sien, il prit soin de ralentir pour demeurer à sa hauteur, conscient qu'ils parleraient inévitablement durant l'exercice. Mihari ne lui aurait pas proposé de l'accompagner s'il ne partageait pas cette curiosité commune, l'un pour l'autre, s'il n'avait pas envie de le connaître un peu plus.

En invité modèle, Sasuke alla jusqu'à relancer leur conversation le premier :

« Vous devez vraiment avoir l'habitude de faire ce genre de sessions régulières tous ensembles…

_Qu'est-ce qui vous fait donc penser ainsi, Mon Commandant ? Rétorqua légèrement l'archer, s'amusant de ses déductions soudaines.

_Oh, juste quelques manies que vous avez développées à force qui ne trompent pas. »

L'homme haussa un sourcil ; veillant à ne pas perturber l'élan de sa respiration au cours de l'effort, le ninja ne précisa pas davantage sa réponse. Il le ressentait dans l'attitude détendue de son partenaire avec lui et ce naturel désarmant dont son organisation faisait preuve. Au final, il avait cette agréable impression de le suivre en tant que camarade officier régulier parmi les arbres qui se densifiaient autour d'eux. Rarement être ainsi avec un humain n'avait semblé aussi juste, si rapidement. La sentinelle dégageait une aura de confiance à laquelle il ne pouvait seulement rester insensible.

_« Dépose pas les armes trop vite Pacifiste. On ne sait jamais… »_ Le fustigea l'Autre à ces pensées naïves.

Il ne comptait pas le faire. Aussi peu prétendait-il honorer les valeurs du Shinobi, il ne demeurait pas assez idiot pour croire en la bonté des Hommes en piétinant ses vœux de méfiance constante. Seuls ses pairs de fourrure n'étaient pas d'insanes hypocrites ; la Forêt ne mentait pas. Comme en cet instant, alors qu'ils se pressaient sous son feuillage accueillant, elle s'ouvrait à leurs regards sans ruses, déployant ses printanières parures aux surprenantes teintes incendiaires que le soleil, fort agressif pour la saison, avait apportées avec lui. L'ensemble auréolait le plafonnement de cette cathédrale naturelle qui bordait le sentier qu'ils suivaient. Sous le couvert humide, une atmosphère délicieuse s'étirait parmi l'écorce de ces piliers qui accompagnaient leur progression, décomptant chacun de leurs pas.

Au milieu de cet ensemble obscur, Sasuke se sentait à la maison. Un au centre du Monde qui ployait, gracieux, sous son exploration. Il était absolument tout, absolument rien ; telle une créature fantasque qui se glisserait souplement entre les arbres. Il se laissait bercer par le chant du vent grondant par-delà la voûte. Frissonnant de voir ces êtres multiples se dissimuler dans l'ombre, jugeant d'un œil curieux leur activité. Il ne pouvait en manquer aucun, boules de poils et plumes en témoins ; ils respiraient ensembles. Unis par ce don de la Vie qu'ils partageaient.

Grisé, il soupira d'aise. S'accordant l'audace de fermer un instant les yeux, il apprécia muettement ce bonheur complet, ne diminuant en rien la cadence de sa course alors qu'il ressentait le cours du chemin sous ses pieds. La précision démentielle de son hypersensibilité ne cessait pas de le surprendre lui-même, comme il s'était étonné de se jouer aussi aisément des contraintes quant il avait affronté successivement Isanami et Anastasia, une main dans le dos. Tenir tête à la manipulatrice de Glace avait allégé sa conscience de perdant. Il apprenait progressivement à tirer le meilleur de son corps, à sculpter les muscles de ses bras et jambes afin de sauter toujours plus haut, de frapper chaque fois plus fort, et conserver cet équilibre si précieux les talons ancrés dans la terre.

Il se sentait pousser des ailes. Porté par les récents événements, Yukimura… Yukimura. Qui avait pris le risque de subir son amour, déterminé à ne pas fuir ses avances naissantes. Son Maître prenait un nouveau départ à ses côtés, osant se laisser porter vers des horizons inconnus. Et au final, il n'en savait pas tellement plus que lui, si ce n'est qu'il le voulait absolument en tant qu'amant, en tant que protecteur. Il resterait avec ce Seigneur de campagne, ce grand rêveur, ce génie indécis qui réclamait ainsi sa présence. Il continuerait de lui donner tout de sa personne, peu importe jusqu'où son sacrifice se perdrait. Il avait bien assez eu le temps d'y réfléchir auparavant.

_« Tu m'impressionnerais presque… C'est rare. » _

J'imagine que tout est dans le presque, jeta-t-il dans sa tête pour seule réponse. L'écho en fût muet.

« Dois-je me sentir vexé de savoir que vous avez divisé par deux votre rythme pour me suivre ? »

Pris de court par cette intervention soudaine, Sasuke leva les yeux vers l'archer pour attraper ce rire, affirmé par-dessus le profil de l'épaule. Ils courraient toujours l'un à côté de l'autre, son coéquipier soufflant durement pour entretenir efficacement la vigueur de son effort. Il transpirait déjà quand le garçon se sentait d'une forme optimale à peine entamée par ses multiples activités matinales, son corps s'adaptant au mieux à la situation pour ne pas s'épuiser trop rapidement.

« Nous n'occupons pas les mêmes fonctions. Je passe mes journées à courir après mon Seigneur. Consola-t-il gentiment Mihari.

_Sûr qu'il a l'air d'un curieux rustre cet homme ! »

Sasuke garda pour lui ses protestations, conscient que les paroles de la sentinelle sonnaient polies en filigrane, cordialement moqueuses. A comparer des manières spectaculaires et élégantes de Mitsunari ainsi que Kanetsugu, son Maître apparaissait fort peu apprêté, faisant preuve d'une décontraction dans sa tenue, qui se ressentait jusqu'à son pas un tantinet paresseux. Seule son éducation construisait sur ce paysan l'âme d'un véritable samouraï, porteur du sabre.

« Vous pouvez parler, votre dirigeant ne me semble pas moins excentrique. »

La sentinelle acquiesça face à cette accusation légère, bon joueur.

« Mitsunari-sama est un caractère unique en son genre. Je ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait de l'attention pour vous, mon Commandant.

__Et toc ! »_

Instinctivement, le visage du garçon se creusa, haïssant déjà ce sujet épineux qu'abordait sans savoir réellement l'archer. Il avait manqué de temps pour régler le problème ces dernières heures : on ne réclamait pas une audience privée à un dirigeant de fief aussi brutalement. Son titre de meneur des Braves n'avait bien aucune importance sur l'échiquier politique. Il restait pourtant persuadé de la nécessité de confronter l'autre ne serait-ce que pour éclaircir les circonstances et faire cesser cette représentation ridicule. Yukimura n'était pas davantage patient à ce propos, il l'avait parfaitement compris lors de leur entrevue nocturne.

« Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas vraiment mais…

_Je ne suis absolument pas intéressé ! Clama aussitôt le ninja, comprenant les attentes de son interlocuteur. Je n'ai pas cherché à ce qu'il me… A ce qu'il veuille… Enfin…

_Je m'en doute, mon Commandant. » Temporisa Mihari dans un sourire indulgent.

Sasuke se sentit rougir une énième fois, la chaleur s'emparant férocement de ses joues. Il tourna les yeux ailleurs, incapable de soutenir l'attention de l'archer en évoquant quelque chose d'aussi gênant que ces tentatives appuyées de la part de Mitsunari. Il n'avait pas oublié la manière complaisante dont celui-ci l'avait indirectement présenté en tant que son amant de berceau à Kanetsugu. Certes, il s'inquiétait rarement de la sûreté de son ego, mais pour cette fois il ne pouvait pas se taire servilement face à cet abus d'autorité sur lui d'un homme qui n'était même pas le sien.

« Vous êtes marié mon Commandant ?

_Bien sûr que non !

_Ce n'était qu'une question, ne me regardez pas ainsi… Ria aussitôt la sentinelle. J'ai un fils pour ma part. »

Il en resta muet, stupéfait par cette révélation tranquille. Tournant la tête pour mieux dévisager, l'air de rien, ce profil insoupçonnable de père de famille. Qu'il n'aurait pas incriminé, pas un seul instant : l'archer n'apparaissait pas taillé pour ce rôle, fort jeune encore même si toujours moins que lui n'y prétendait. Mihari sembla comprendre la nature de son étonnement, il ne manqua pas de plaisanter sur le sujet, arguant que sa tendre moitié était assurément la plus époustouflante qui soit et qu'un second individu en cours se trouvait logé à la rondeur de son ventre. Il se présenterait au début de l'automne.

« Ils vivent donc tous en-dehors de la forteresse, dans les environs ? Interrogea-t-il son coéquipier, saisissant immédiatement le dévouement dont celui-ci faisait preuve en partageant son temps entre son chez lui et les réclamations de son Seigneur.

_Dans la campagne voisine, je ne peux assurément pas rentrer tous les jours. »

Une grimace maladroite s'empara un instant des traits de la sentinelle pour se dissiper, il haussa des épaules sans stopper sa course. De toute évidence, ce fait ne le réjouissait en rien de devoir ainsi sacrifier les instants précieux vécus auprès des siens pour servir Mitsunari quand nécessaire ; parce qu'il était logique de vouloir protéger la région où ils habitaient ensembles. Sasuke pouvait comprendre, il savait très bien ce que réclamait la sûreté de ceux qui sont chers. Il couva l'homme d'un regard compatissant qui le fit rire, nerveux. Celui-ci chassa le spectre attristant du revers de la main.

« Ma famille en a parfaitement conscience. Je suis loin d'être le seul dans cette situation.

_Vous faites ce qu'il faut pour eux.

_Cela n'a jamais été que mon rôle, mon Commandant. Rétorqua l'archer, marquant une pause soudaine, que le ninja imita dans un même élan. Vous êtes quelqu'un de vraiment trop gentil pour votre bien. J'en suis des plus désolés. »

_Et… _

Il y avait une lueur étrange dans ces yeux qui lui faisaient face, ses sens hurlèrent brutalement. Aux alentours, les sons s'étaient tus, il n'y avait plus que cette pesanteur poisseuse qui teinta de noir le Monde. Il ne se sentit pas chuter dans l'inconscience, la Voix dût crier. Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

« Mr Grandiloquent, serait-il sage de votre part de revenir parmi nous ? Vos raffinements verbaux manquent à chacun, ne nous laissez pas pour seule compagnie votre âpre silence… »

Il reconnaissait cette présence insultante, Sasuke songea. Aux cordes qui emprisonnaient ses jambes et bras, à leurs nœuds serrés durement qui entamait sa peau douloureusement, il ne cilla pas. Entièrement il se dévoua à écouter son hypersensibilité, humilié d'être demeuré sourd aux avertissements de la Forêt. Pas assez méfiant pour maintenir sa surveillance, voilà qu'il s'était fait trahir et kidnappé dans une unique heure. Mihari n'avait sûrement pas manqué de se gausser ; si aisément parvenu à s'attirer sa sympathie en paroles faussement amicales, trop gentil pour son bien. Combien de fois irait-il l'entendre dans les bouches du camp ennemi ? Ridicule Shinobi, vois où tu finis à chaque fois !

Ils étaient cinq autour de lui, quatre signatures qu'il avait déjà perçues et celle du traître en invité. Le Messager se tenait au plus près de lui, tortionnaire évident. Il ouvrit les yeux pour le défier d'oser se moquer, encore, de sa naïveté. Ses deux valets se tenaient derrière respectueusement comme à leurs habitudes, sous le voile épais de l'anonymat confortable quand la Reine arborait fièrement son visage anguleux.

_ « Elle non plus n'a pas mis longtemps pour se foutre de ta gueule. »_

Les Tokugawa réunis à nouveau au fond d'une caverne poussiéreuse, pour lui. Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer ainsi violemment ? Il avait envie de vomir. Que faisait-il ici, offert aux caprices de ces adversaires quand son propre Seigneur s'acharnait à essayer de reprendre l'avantage sur l'échiquier ? Et que pourrait-il bien lui expliquer lorsqu'il se serait libéré pour le rejoindre ? Je suis sincèrement désolé de vouloir croire en la bonté des Hommes ? Je prendrai garde à ne plus recommencer ?

_« On est dans la merde. »_

Il n'aurait pas dit mieux. Un contre cinq, attaché, à des milles de la forteresse de Mitsunari. Anastasia et Isanami qui ne s'inquiéteraient pas de son absence avant des heures, pas plus que ne le feraient les autres collègues de Mihari. Il allait devoir se résoudre à trouver une solution seul, définitivement…

« Vous m'avez manqué Sarutobi, vos petits camarades sont d'un ennui en comparaison. »

Le Messager le surplombait de sa taille imposante, son sourire se devinant sous son masque. Pareil à celui qu'il avait pu rencontrer auparavant, Sasuke pensa qu'il paraissait l'apprécier toujours autant malgré sa tentative de meurtre plutôt réussie. L'homme n'était pas rancunier, il apparaissait ravi de sa présence parmi eux ; tu m'étonnes. L'usage du traître restait efficace, lui n'avait vraiment rien vu venir. Mitsunari recrutait à pertes ses guerriers s'il n'était même pas capable d'assurer leur fidélité sur le long terme. Tout n'était pas de sa faute, il aurait dû pouvoir faire confiance les yeux fermés à ses alliés.

« Je vous croyais quatre… Jeta-t-il, déconfit.

_Une supposition absolument fausse mon Ami, nous sommes six. » Répondit son tortionnaire.

Il en manquait un alors, compta le garçon. Levant la tête, il jeta un regard glacial à Mihari qui, depuis, s'était visiblement changé, délaissant les couleurs de son employeur pour arborer un ensemble noir similaire à ceux de ses nouveaux partenaires de crime. Son arc demeuré, accompagné de son carquois. Il baissa la tête devant sa rancune, assez coupable pour satisfaire Sasuke qui reporta son attention sur le Messager.

« Vous avez bouleversé nos plans pour le mieux, je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir eu la sage idée de défaire les restreintes de ma Reine. Grâce à vous, elle nous est revenue saine et sauve.

__Je te l'avais dit… Je te l'avais dit… C'était complètement con ! »_

Curieusement, c'était bien l'unique décision que le Commandant regrettait le moins de toutes celles qu'il avait pu commettre. Il avait agi décemment avec leur prisonnière en améliorant ses conditions barbares et en lui laissant le bénéfice du doute. Maintenant il savait que cette seconde chance n'avait pas été saisie, il ne regrettait pas la perte de temps pour le respect de sa morale. Il s'en voulait bien davantage pour avoir cru aux intentions amicales de Mihari sans chercher à voir plus loin dans ses actes. L'homme avait su l'attirer au-dehors de la forteresse sans efforts, du pur double jeu comme les ninjas en étaient friands. Sauf que l'archer n'en était pas un et qu'il avait réduit ses soupçons pour ça.

« Je n'espérais pas avoir l'occasion de discuter avec vous avant la prochaine bataille… Soyez conscient, pour vous récupérer, j'ai sacrifié le poste de mon plus talentueux espion au sien des lignes alliées.

_Pour un seul pion, ce n'est vraiment pas rentable. Rétorqua-t-il, faisant ricaner le Tokugawa.

_Vous n'êtes pas un pion Sarutobi, vous êtes notre cavalier égaré. »

Le Commandant fronça des sourcils, ne saisissant pas ce que cherchait visiblement à lui dire l'homme par cette image curieuse. Depuis leur première attaque sur Ueda, ceux-là n'avaient pourtant jamais cessé de viser Yukimura, soutien indéfectible des Toyotomi. Pourquoi délaisseraient-ils la capture d'un Seigneur, alors qu'ils s'étaient entêtés à le faire notamment avec Mitsunari au sein de son propre château, pour subitement le vouloir lui ? Ce revirement n'avait pas de sens, il ne pouvait même pas servir de monnaie d'échange pour un quelconque chantage envers les lignes adverses.

Le Messager sembla parfaitement lire dans ses pensées, il vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Triomphant :

« Mais vous avez toujours été la cible à partir du moment où j'ai enfin su qui vous étiez… Lorsque vous vous retrouviez à plonger vos mains dans mon abdomen pour me tuer. Vous vous souvenez ? »

Sasuke sentit le sang se geler dans ses veines.

« Ne me regardez pas ainsi, il était évident que nous cherchions à vous récupérer, vous et non votre Maître.

_M'empaler dix-huit fois de votre lame faisait-il parti de ce processus ? » Cracha-t-il avec fureur.

Il ne devait pas les écouter, tout ceci était complètement faux. Ils essayaient de le dérouter mais il ne sombrerait pas de nouveau dans ce genre de pièges usités. Il s'en serait rendu compte depuis longtemps s'ils l'avaient choisi en tant que objectif principal, les autres Braves auraient perçu cette intention. Ce n'était pas possible que depuis le début, ils soient tous complètement trompés par ces hommes de Tokugawa.

« Vous et moi, nous savons très bien que vous ne pourriez pas en mourir. Affirma le Messager. Je pense que vous avez fini par le remarquer, vous n'êtes plus un être humain normal. Si du moins vous l'avez été un jour. Ce que je ne peux pas assurer à votre place. »

Sasuke en demeura aphasique, assommé par ces déclarations. Comment… ? Comment savaient-ils la nature de ces récents dons, l'efficacité abrutissante de sa régénération physique ? Comment pouvaient-ils se tenir au courant de ce genre de choses alors que lui-même n'y comprenait rien, tentant en vain de trouver la possible origine de cette transition intérieure ? Comment quand personne d'autre que lui n'était au courant, véritablement, de toute l'étendue de la mutation biologique ? Qui avait pu… ?

La Voix restait étrangement absente depuis, le Commandant sentit son ventre se tordre.

« Mon Ami, je vous ai dit que nous étions semblables l'un et l'autre. Poursuivit son tortionnaire, son ton plus caressant encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Ces pouvoirs insensés que nous possédons ne sont pas une offrande du Ciel… Ils ridiculisent les Kami et le divin, ils sont sans limites, aucune ! Ce n'est pas un don, mais une sanction, la damnation éternelle pour avoir commis l'impardonnable ! »

Impossible.

« Nous avons tous été tous condamnés pour nos actes, et vous avec Sarutobi.

_Je ne suis coupable de rien, ne m'associez pas à vos crimes ! » Paniqua le Commandant.

Le Messager le dévisagea avec stupeur un instant, comme n'osant pas croire l'exactitude de pareilles paroles, pour éclater bruyamment de rire. Il se releva, se redressant de toute sa hauteur pour le considérer à nouveau, moqueur et perfide. Il jeta alors avec une tendresse révoltante :

« Dites-moi Mr Grandiloquent, quel goût a donc la chair humaine ? »

_Sèche, gelée sous ses crocs… _

Sasuke suffoqua.

_Il sentait sa moiteur sous sa langue, le parfum entêtant du sang qui emplissait ses narines, coulant sur son menton quand, plongé sur leur proie, il se tenait aux côtés de ses frères loups pour survivre, avaler… Dévorer ce curieux animal, ce résidu de cadavre. Il crevait de faim. Le corps était froid sous eux, rigide et âpre dans sa gorge. _

Il voulait vomir. Arracher ses lèvres, ses dents, tout ce qui avait rongé cette femme dans la mort, il ne pouvait chasser son visage de son esprit, comme ceux des autres qu'il avait pu ainsi débusquer auprès de sa meute. De pauvres ères perdus par l'hiver qui allaient se réfugier dans les sous-bois, n'entendant jamais que trop tard leurs chants affamés. Et lui, il ne savait pas… Il ne savait pas ! Il n'était qu'une bête de plus, crevant la dalle depuis des semaines à se nourrir de racines. Animée par l'instinct de survie.

« Nous sommes des monstres Sarutobi. Eux, vous et moi. Nous avons tous commis des péchés intolérables de toutes sortes, en tuant pour le plaisir, souillant la morale… Vous êtes des nôtres, vous êtes le sixième.

_C'est complètement faux, je suis un Brave ! »

Son tortionnaire le considérait avec pitié. Hochant négativement la tête, il affirma :

« Ces gens n'accepteront jamais la vérité, la réelle nature de ce que vous êtes. Nous sommes les seuls à vous accueillir en frère. Reconnaissez-le. »

Il avait commis l'irréparable pour vivre, appris le goût de ses pairs qui venait encore le tenter parfois, le poussant dans ses retranchements. Chaque fois, Yukimura avait su le retenir de justesse par un ordre. Que penserait-il de lui s'il savait les pulsions immondes qu'il réprimait ainsi ? Que dirait Isanami ? Saizô, Rokurô et Anastasia, Juzô qui n'avait déjà plus confiance en lui ? Que verraient-ils tous si ce n'est un prédateur ? Un fou de dégénéré qui menaçait leur existence de sa _gourmandise_ amorale. Que valaient toutes les bonnes actions entretenues fièrement en opposition au code Shinobi, ce pardon qu'il avait voulu donné aux Hommes ? Avait il seulement agi en hypocrite, pensant adoucir sa culpabilité en devenant un être généreux ?

Quelle était la crédibilité de sa morale désormais quand il acceptait de reconnaître son crime ? Etait-il si naïf pour croire que la Bête au fond de lui pouvait être muselée, tenue en laisse et déguisée en élégante ; disparaître au milieu de tous les autres apparaissait si convenable. Comment avait-il pu oser poser sa bouche sur celle de son Maître, pervertir cet homme de son inhumanité ? Qu'il ne pouvait plus _jamais_ être auprès de lui parce qu'il… Il ne pouvait plus, il ne pouvait pas avouer, Yukimura n'aurait que répugnance et dégoût. Ne méritait-il pas cette réaction ? Il n'était qu'un putain de monstre.

« Il est temps de rentrer à la maison, Sarutobi. »

_Rentrons à la maison, Iwo… _

Le Messager posa la paume de sa main sur son front, faussement attentionnée. Ses doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux pour les saisir fermement et tirer sa tête en arrière brutalement. Sasuke resta muet, empli par la terreur de lui-même, il ne voyait plus, il ne sentait plus… Il semblait que… Son tortionnaire se pencha à hauteur de ses yeux écarquillés pour les fixer résolument. De l'énergie pure coulait de son corps, provoquant le feu violent qui dévora l'esprit du garçon. Qu'il hurla un long moment, se tordant en tous sens dans l'espoir vain de s'échapper de l'emprise sévère.

_Il courrait parmi les arbres, plus libre qu'aucun autre ne pourrait seulement y prétendre. Ses pattes en douceur s'enfonçaient dans le couvert neigeux alors qu'il filait à vive allure, coursant la silhouette sombre de la proie repérée. Il percevait à ses côtes les ombres de ses semblables alors qu'ils resserraient l'étau sur cette cible dangereusement, l'adrénaline leur donnant des ailes. Il serait le premier à se jeter sur elle, il devancerait chacun en l'attrapant enfin depuis des heures qu'il pistait ce parfum nouveau et étrange. En la saisissant à la gorge comme ils le faisaient toujours, ouvrant profondément sa chair pour la vider de son sang. L'animal très grand ne poserait pas de problèmes, il était maladroit dans ses déplacements, curieux bipède. _

_ Sasuke chassait dans la Forêt. _

« Il s'est encore évanoui ? Demanda Mihari en s'approchant d'eux.

_L'étape est nécessaire au processus de révélation. Rétorqua sèchement le Messager. Il ne pourra plus lutter contre sa nature véritable quand il se réveillera.

_Les autres vont s'apercevoir de son absence, nous ne devons pas rester ici plus longtemps. Les combattants de Mitsunari connaissent la localisation de cette caverne pour y entreposer des armes. »

Jetant un dernier regard lourd de sens au Commandant évanoui, le Meneur acquiesça pour se saisir du corps inerte du garçon et le projeter pesamment sur son épaule. Il ne comptait pas gâcher sa chance de le tenir enfin contre lui, il connaissait les hommes de Sanada. Ils ne mettraient que peu de temps à réagir face à l'enlèvement d'un des leurs. Et ils pouvaient bien venir, la surprise qui les accueillerait serait de taille lorsque le Sixième se lèverait enfin, libre de ces chaines de morales inutiles.

La Reine se posta à ses côtés, considérant un instant le visage curieusement serein de sa charge. Elle parût hésiter, pour soulever délicatement les mèches du garçon, déposant un baiser appuyé sur la façade de son nez. De gratitude, elle demeura dans son périmètre, fermement déterminée à protéger celui qui était un parmi eux désormais. Le Messager approuvait ce comportement. D'un signe de main, il invita chacun à sortir de cette caverne. Ils filèrent souplement sur le mur de roches, ombres pressées qui regagnèrent bientôt sous le couvert des arbres, la protection.

Silencieusement ils y progressèrent, Mihari ouvrant la marche de sa vision entraînée. Le Messager se trouvait juste derrière, accompagné de la Reine ; leurs deux autres camarades fermant la marche. Veillant à surveiller leurs arrières en quête d'éventuels poursuivants qui auraient déjà retrouvé leurs traces par miracle et seraient en train de les pister. Rien ne semblait pourtant troubler le calme apparent des feuillages. Seules, quelques petites formes de vie vinrent suivre leur course à travers les bois, curieuses de ces passants qui se faufilaient ainsi, emportant avec eux leur Seigneur.

Ils les ignorèrent, jetant au ciel couvert et menaçant quelques regards alarmés. Ils devaient passer au delà des lignes Tokugawa le plus tôt possible, cela signifiait quitter la région de Torhu pour se réfugier chez le Shôgun hors de portée d'une éventuelle contre-attaque. Les vassaux de Toyotomi ne disposaient pas d'assez de soldats ni d'armes pour tenter une offensive directe en terrain ennemi. Leur employeur leur donnerait du temps pour s'assurer de la fidélité de Sarutobi, Ieyasu-san n'était pas plus pressé qu'eux à débuter la guerre. Ils en ressortiraient victorieux, plus rien n'était en mesure de les contraindre maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient être six. Sanada se résoudrait à abandonner son Commandant, l'homme ne serait pas suffisamment fou pour jouer son espoir de règne pour un seul serviteur.

« Quelqu'un nous suit. »

Le Messager fronça des sourcils devant cette constatation inquiétante. Il avait pourtant fait en sorte de s'occuper rapidement de l'éveil du ninja, seulement deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis sa disparition. Leurs opposants avaient maintenu leurs niveaux d'alerte au maximum pour les retrouver si prestement. Ou il ne s'agissait que d'un garde plus éloigné qui s'informait de leur présence, ce qui expliquerait sa cruelle unité dans ce périmètre. Il suffisait de régler le problème.

« Ce n'est pas une personne qui va nous retenir. Mihari tue-le. » Ordonna-t-il bassement.

L'archer s'exécuta aussitôt, profitant d'un saut de grande amplitude sur une branche proche pour se retourner dans son élan, tirant son arme de sa taille pour viser d'une flèche ajustée leur poursuivant. Celle-ci disparut parmi la verdure, récoltant un cri de surprise. Une forme se pressa en-dehors du couvert d'un arbre pour remonter à leur hauteur sans aucune hésitation. Petite, féminine et blonde, elle hurlait déjà :

« Yozora-kun ! Comment as-tu pu… Relâchez Sasuke !

_C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ? » Ne pût s'empêcher de relever le Messager considérant la jeune prêtresse qui se tenait fièrement devant eux.

Couverte de terre et de crasse, elle paraissait avoir jeté toutes ses forces dans sa course pour tenter de les suivre, respirant difficilement. Elle ne possédait rien d'offensivement inquiétant, semblant peu taillée de toute évidence pour de quelconques efforts physiques. Sans aucun sens de la prudence élémentaire, que croyait-elle être en mesure d'accomplir ainsi ridiculement désavantagée ? Sanada ne savait décidément pas tenir ses Braves correctement, il devait être des plus désespérés pour recruter de plus en plus jeune ces fiers protecteurs. Cette enfant ne leur faisait que perdre du temps.

« Allons-y. Jeta-t-il à ses équipiers, peu disposé à s'attarder davantage.

_Ne pensez même pas à me tourner le dos !

_Et que vas-tu faire sinon ? » S'amusa-t-il.

Une autre lui fit soudain face, son regard durcit mortellement alors qu'elle tirait des éventails allant à déplier leur toile chatoyant d'un geste sec. Une aura terrible paraissait générer par son corps entier, frêle et qui pourtant puait la Mort. La femme arborait un sourire suave et dangereux qui les fit frissonner d'effroi. Ils marquèrent tous un même pas de recul devant ce revirement brutal et inattendu, tous sauf une, le Messager se tourna vers la Reine pour réclamer :

« Débarrasse-toi d'elle s'il te plaît, et rejoins-nous ensuite. »

La porcelaine japonaise acquiesça docilement, hypnotisée d'évidence par le charisme de sa victime. Il se rappelait rarement l'avoir vue aussi excitée par la perspective d'un combat. La prêtresse, peu importe ce qu'elle fût vraiment, ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à une manipulatrice du Temps. Peu inquiété, il ordonna aux autres de le suivre, reprenant leurs déplacements parmi les arbres, en direction de la frontière. Elle ne se trouvait désormais plus très loin de leur position actuelle.

Tout ne se résumerait plus qu'à une question de quelques minutes.

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

« Où en sommes-nous ?

_Saizô est allé porter secours à Isanami qui fait face à la femme Tokugawa évadée. Il est accompagné par des gardes de Mitsunari-sama, jeune Maître.

_Très bien.

_Nous continuons de surveiller la progression ennemie en retrait, certains affirment que Mihari Yozora est le traître responsable de l'enlèvement de Sasuke. C'est une sentinelle qui travaillait aux ordres de notre hôte.

_Nous devons être en mesure de les arrêter avant la frontière.

_Mes hommes s'y appliquent Sanada-san. Je comprends ta colère, mais nous ne pouvons pas agir de façon précipitée dans cette situation. »

Yukimura dévisagea tour à tour son Page et le jeune Seigneur qui se trouvaient à ses côtés. Il n'était pas en colère, il se trouvait dans une rage absolue et muette, qui pulsait sourdement sous sa peau en échos. Ses mains le démangeaient de tirer son sabre hors de son fourreau pour aller de lui-même combattre ses vils serviteurs de Tokugawa qui avaient osé une fois encore s'en prendre à _son_ Commandant. Un acharnement, qui inquiétait plus que tout le dirigeant, il s'interrogeait sur les raisons d'un pareil rapt. Qu'espérait le Renard en s'emparant d'un de ses protecteurs ? User de lui en monnaie d'échange ? Cette hypothèse paraissait bien fragile, pourtant il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt que portait autant le camp opposé à son ninja.

Une chance qu'Anastasia est réagie rapidement en soulignant l'absence de Sasuke, du garde qui était parti avec lui et d'Isanami qui, s'inquiétant pour eux, n'avait pas hésité à suivre leurs traces. Il remerciait les présences de la Forêt qui n'avaient pas hésité à pister leur jeune Seigneur à travers les bois, Saizô avait alors pu être en mesure de situer le déplacement furtif du groupe de cinq.

Depuis ils attendaient, jugés sur une falaise proche qui surplombait la mer d'arbres, Rokurô et Juzô à ses côtés qui maintenait son fusil pointé sur leurs ennemis. Mitsunari n'avait pas tardé à les rejoindre, même s'il ne comprenait visiblement pas l'implication de son aîné à sauver un des siens aussi vivement. Sans doute devait-il croire que la perte d'un soldat n'importait pas tant, il ne paraissait pas chagriné de savoir qu'une de ses précieuses sentinelles se trouvait du côté adverse. A moins qu'il ne s'en doutât déjà, si c'était le cas il ne devrait pas garder le silence sur ses soupçons. Sasuke ne se méfiait jamais assez, prenant le parti de croire en la bonté de chacun. La découverte de la traitrise de ce dénommé Mihari avait dû le consterner brutalement. Dans quel état se trouvait-il en ce moment même ? Les pisteurs lui avaient assuré que le Messager le portait inconscient sur son épaule…

Il ne pouvait pas les laisser dépasser cette frontière, il se refusait absolument à abandonner son ninja entre les mains répugnantes d'Ieyasu. Il était prêt à défaire par lui-même chaque Tokugawa qui le séparerait encore du garçon si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Et il comptait bien profiter du désordre entraîné par l'offensive programmée, pour s'approcher au plus près de la zone à risque. Rokurô ne lui pardonnerait pas cette folie, il ne s'agissait pourtant pas d'un caprice d'amant possessif. Un malaise terrible gelait ses entrailles, chuchotant à son instinct des complications à venir et il fallait qu'il soit là en personne pour réagir en conséquence. Peu importait sa propre sécurité, celle de Sasuke passait avant la sienne. Hors la Forêt ne cessait de frissonner de peur, il le ressentait dans l'atmosphère insoutenable. Chaque existence pulsait précipitamment, semblait lui réclamer d'aller protéger leur jeune maître d'une menace qu'il ne comprenait pas encore.

Les gardes de Mitsunari ne seraient pas en mesure de tenir seuls face à l'escouade adverse. Saizô se trouvait sur le flanc Ouest en plein combat, ne restait donc plus qu'Ana et Juzô pour soutenir le blocage qu'il avait préparé soigneusement en cohésion avec les pisteurs déjà sur place. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour tenir contre quatre, il espérait bien convaincre Rokurô de la justesse de ce raisonnement. Son Page se résoudrait à l'accompagner au contact : tous n'appréciaient guère cette tentative sur un des leurs. Même le manipulateur de Fer s'était empressé de porter secours à son Commandant, inquiet lui aussi.

« Les groupes d'intervention 1, 2 et 4 ont rejoint leurs positions. Le groupe 3 est en progression.

_Qu'il se dépêche où nous allons les manquer. Lança Mitsunari au messager venu lui faire part de la situation en temps réel. Le signal est dans trois minutes. »

Le soldat hocha la tête pour se précipiter vers le sentier qui dévalait dans la vallée, aller prévenir aux postes suivants le message à relayer jusqu'au point de rencontre. L'objectif étant de surprendre les fugitifs, il avait prévu une forme de contre-attaque efficace qui couperait toutes retraites aux cibles dans une direction comme une autre. Ils seraient piégés, emprisonnés par les groupes offensifs et la modulation du terrain. Il ne s'était pas prié d'user de la proximité des falaises pour saborder un maximum de chemins de fuite potentiels. La difficulté étant de se placer aux bons endroits aux bons moments sans attirer l'attention des chassés, qui se croyaient encore seuls pour le moment. Le Messager avait sous-estimé leur réactivité.

Gardant Mitsunari sous surveillance alors que son cadet gérait visiblement les opérations d'une main expérimentée, portant peu d'attention à sa personne, Yukimura se rendit aux bords du promontoire, allant à inspecter ce qui se trouvait au-dessous, quelques mètres plus bas. Un tapis de verdure s'étendait sur le coin droit, alliant buissons et arbres pour créer une épaisseur raisonnable de feuillages que le Seigneur envisagea sérieusement.

« Groupe 3 en position, Mitsunari-sama ! Annonça avec précipitation une sentinelle.

_Lancez le signal Juzô-san. »

L'ainé des Braves réajusta un instant sa ligne de mire pour appuyer sur la détente une première fois, suivie d'une seconde quasi-instantanée. Son cri de triomphe indiquant la justesse de sa visée, il annonça les blessures de deux Tokugawa à la tête et au cou. Ils saluèrent cette performance, les sentinelles postées aux abords de la falaise surveillant l'attaque des différents groupes. Le troisième ayant été retardé, il n'avait pas disposé du même temps que les autres pour se préparer. Toutefois, la contre-offensive semblait se mener à bien, ayant complètement pris de cours leurs opposants qui essayaient désormais d'échapper à ce piège qui se refermait sur eux. Ils ne disposaient pourtant d'aucune réelle solution, la route jusqu'à la frontière ayant été barrée en amont par des renforts.

« Vous voyez Sanada-san, aucune précipitation nécessaire. » Releva Mitsunari, assuré de leur victoire à venir.

Yukimura lui adressa un sourire poli, reportant bientôt son attention sur ces fumées qui s'élevaient de parts et d'autres, indiquant les lieux des combats. Son malaise ne cessait de s'accentuer : quelque chose, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Les cris de douleurs et de stupeur qui commencèrent à résonner dans la vallée ne firent que renforcer ses doutes alors qu'un nouveau messager vint se précipiter auprès d'eux, plus blanc qu'une feuille. Il manqua de se jeter à leurs pieds dans son empressement, abattu par l'effort :

« Les groupes 1 et 2 sont en train de se faire balayer ! Ils disent qu'une bête les attaque !

_Une bête ? Releva le jeune Seigneur, peu convaincu. Vous en êtes certain Itashi-san ? »

Les autres soldats de Mitsunari se joignirent à la conversation, tout autant étonnés. Yukimura ne prit pas la peine d'écouter, bien décidé à ne pas perdre davantage son temps ici quand les preuves s'avéraient de la plus grande véracité. Vérifiant que Rokurô avait déporté son attention de lui, il se pressa au bord de falaise pour s'y jeter souplement, préparant son corps à l'impact du feuillage dru. Il glissa à travers progressivement accusant le choc assez efficacement. Bientôt il dégringolait le long d'un tronc pour poser pied à terre sur les sols humides du couvert.

_Sombre néant. _

Aucun son ne semblait filtrer, aucun bruit qui aurait pu le guider en direction des champs de bataille. Que cette ambiance suffocante qui entravait l'air, ce vide inquiétant partout de quelconques vies présentes. La Forêt tremblait pour de bon sous lui, Yukimura progressa en aveugle, tentant de situer plutôt l'origine des vibrations silencieuses. La main sur son katana, il fouillait l'horizon obscur en quête de vagues indices situant davantage sa position. Plus seul que jamais dans ce décor morbide de tronc distordus qui crevaient les cieux de branches pour s'enfoncer dans une terre âpre. Un brouillard léger commençait à se lever, qui ne facilitait absolument pas sa tâche.

Il ne se rappelait en rien avoir déjà vu la Forêt dans cet état, surtout alors que Sasuke s'y trouvait. Et si elle apparaissait si dangereuse, menaçante cela signifiait que son ninja se trouvait en difficulté. Pouvait-il vraiment perdre au sein de son Jardin ? Il ne voulait pas connaître la réponse à cette question, contenant le malaise pressant qui se développait en lui, il poursuivit sa course à travers les bois austères, emmené par les fluctuations persistantes du sol. S'enfonçant chaque instant plus profondément dans ces lieux, il se découvrit soudainement en proie à une peur irrépressible qui stoppa nette sa progression.

Tout son corps vacilla brutalement, suant et gelé ; alors que son regard paniqué se projetait partout aux alentours. La terreur animait son âme, le faisant reculer de quelques pas quand il sentait cette présence proche... Son instinct hurlait à la menace mortelle, l'enjoignant violemment à courir dans le sens opposé. Et sans réfléchir davantage c'est ce qu'il fit : il se mit à dévaler le terrain comme un enragé, persuadé que ce qui se trouvait derrière lui ne tarderait pas à le poursuivre.

Il pouvait sentir son souffle brûlant de prédateur dans le cou… Yukimura manqua de glisser, pris dans sa précipitation, il ne put se rétablir que de justesse. Dans son dos, il entendait la Bête qui ahanait, hurlant et grondant sourdement. S'amusant de cette chasse, crevant d'envie de se jeter sur lui pour de bon, de tout ce poids de poils et de muscles puissants pour le… Poussé par l'adrénaline de la peur, il accéléra, profitant d'un terrain plus hospitalier et plan sous ses pieds. L'autre en fit de même : il percevait sa progression alarmante sur lui. Lâchant un cri de pure horreur à cette idée, il ferma les yeux un instant.

Sa gorge le brûlait douloureusement, tous ses membres tremblaient, manquant de le faire chuter au sein de son équilibre chaque fois qu'il se stabilisait à terre pour retrouver de l'élan. Ignorant ces alertes de ce corps épuisé par la fuite, il continuait de filer au travers du brouillard, tentant de semer la Bête sur ses talons en profitant de cette mauvaise visibilité. Elle, grognait de plus en plus fort, semblant parvenir à effleurer les pointes de ses cheveux parfois. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer dans ces instants, priant les Dieux à haute voix, inconsciemment de sauver son existence.

Il allait mourir. Elle allait le dévorer.

Cette certitude creva durement ses entrailles. Apeuré il tenta de se rétablir en vain, la Bête parvint à sa hauteur pour foncer sur lui, le propulsant au sol si violemment qu'il sentit son nez s'y briser froidement. Il sentit à peine la douleur, le monstre se jeta en avant pour l'écraser de toute sa masse chaude et organique. Yukimura cria de protestation, portant ses bras devant lui pour se protéger de cette gueule béante qui bavait putride sur son visage. Une main impériale vint se saisir de ses poignets pour les immobiliser au-dessus de sa tête. Il se débattit un instant mais…

_Une main ?_

L'homme ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur des orbes fauves familières. La stupeur le figea totalement alors qu'il considérait Sasuke qui se trouvait en train de le maintenir au sol sèchement. Son ninja apparaissait des plus méconnaissables, le visage déformé par une sauvagerie sans nom alors qu'il tentait de le maîtriser, par une brutalité cruelle qui faisait s'enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau. Insensible à sa souffrance gémie, les dents du fauve brillèrent un instant sous ses lèvres avant qu'il ne les plante férocement dans son cou.

« Putain Sasuke ! »

Sourd à sa révolte douloureuse, il le mordit plus profondément encore, perçant la peau pour trouver la saveur du sang qui emplit sa gorge. Une apparition chatoyante qui fit ronronner de satisfaction la créature alors qu'elle s'en abreuvait à la source. Yukimura tenta de se libérer en vain, des étoiles multiples venaient à s'échouer devant son regard, éclatantes. Maladroitement, il resserra la prise de ses doigts sur le tissu obscur du garçon. Il pouvait ressentir parfaitement la tension terrible qui habitait chaque muscle de ce corps, toute la force que Sasuke lui imposait pour le contenir, bassin contre bassin.

Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper, il ne pouvait pas… La Bête allait vraiment le dévorer pour de bon. L'idée terrifiante le fit supplier, appelant son ninja à reprendre ses esprits. Une imploration qui énerva davantage la créature, de ses griffes elle arracha le tissu qui protégeait son épaule, découvrant celle-ci pour la ronger. Ses lèvres caressant l'épiderme souple, s'invitant partout en maître. Sasuke le mordit au sang encore une fois, se délectant bruyamment, pour laisser échapper un grognement grave alors qu'il se frottait à lui d'une manière équivoque. Sous le choc, Yukimura se rigidifia complètement, n'osant pas croire vers quels terrains glissants son protecteur paraissait prêt à l'entraîner dans sa sauvagerie incompréhensible.

Inconscient de la panique qu'il avait fait naître en lui, le ninja continua de le déposséder de ses habits furieusement, conservant l'emprise de sa main de fer sur ses poignets. Se frayant un passage parmi les tissus pour serrer entre ses lèvres chaque aspérité de peau, mordre passionnément cet épiderme séduisant. Allant du cou jusqu'à l'abdomen, sans aucune pitié il se repaissait de son corps ; l'homme pouvait clairement sentir qu'il bandait contre lui. Peu désireux de réveiller un tout autre appétit plus basique de la Bête, il abandonna toutes luttes vaines pour s'enfuir. C'était une folie déraisonnable, il préférait pourtant encore servir de proie de _ce genre_ à son Commandant que de pitance.

Surtout ne pas bouger. Rendre les armes.

Docilement il se plia à ses explorations, lucide quant aux sensations que Sasuke éveillait en lui suçant son aine avec une volupté révoltante. Impuissant à réagir d'aucunes manières, il ne pouvait que se cambrer davantage vers cette bouche aventureuse, réclamant indécemment qu'elle aille plus bas encore, libérer son âme. Capricieux, le ninja s'attarda plutôt sur son ventre, en léchant paresseusement la largeur. Il dérapa vers ses poils pubiens délicieusement, inspirant pleinement son odeur.

« Merde, c'est un ordre… ! » Gronda impatiemment le dirigeant.

S'exécutant, le garçon délivra enfin ses bras, glissant contre lui pour le défaire complètement de son kimono restrictif. Sa tête plongea en avant alors qu'il le prenait dans sa gorge, ouvrant largement les lèvres, pour accueillir son sexe dans la moiteur de sa bouche. Yukimura perdit pieds. Embrasé par l'application de la Bête à le rendre fou, il ne pouvait que contenir son plaisir bruyant, tordre la poussière de ses doigts, admirer cette apparition lascive qui s'abreuvait indécemment de lui. Rien ne le contentait davantage que de voir sa raideur disparaître dans cette gorge chaude et insatiable.

« Sasuke… »

Ignorant ses marmonnements implorants, le ninja poursuivait sa douce torture, cajolant de sa langue la virilité de son Maître. Résolu à faire durer cette douloureuse jouissance, il s'acharnait sensuellement dans ses caresses buccales sans rougir, affamé de cet homme. Maladroit dans ses premiers gestes, il avait gagné en assurance, empoignant bientôt sa base tout en continuant de le sucer. Enivré par les sensations brûlantes délivrées par son hypersensibilité alors que le sexe de Yukimura suintait toujours plus dans sa bouche.

Il se sentait lui-même durcir de satisfaction à commettre cet acte. Désireux de faire jouir finalement son Seigneur, il alla le prendre plus profondément encore, resserrant ses lèvres sans pitié ; ne retenant pas le ronronnement rassasié qui lui échappa alors, il sentit l'excitation de son partenaire grimper. Sasuke continua de le dévorer crûment, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et succombe enfin dans un orgasme grondant.

Trempant son menton.

Un instant plus tard les rôles s'étaient inversés, l'homme le plaquant soudain à terre pour embrasser sa bouche avec avidité. Ses mains impudiques caressant son corps au travers de son vêtement noir, glissant jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il empoigna immoralement. Soupirant, le garçon s'offrit à ces attouchements affirmés, protestant à peine lorsque son Maître le dévêtit patiemment entre deux baisers interminables. Mordant son cou sèchement en guise de vengeance pour s'installer d'autorité entre ses cuisses blanches. Il ne cessa de le toucher que pour mieux apprécier les lignes musculaires de ses membres qui ployaient, séduisantes. L'aulne magnifique étendant ses branches élégantes sur la bouleversante créature qui se trouvait ainsi abandonnée, vêtue de son seul tatouage entre _ses _bras. Les siens. _A lui_.

Yukimura ne se sentait plus d'aucune patience. Humidifiant un premier doigt de sa salive, il alla avec une assurance insoupçonnée le glisser dans l'anus de son jeune amant, exalté par son étroitesse. L'intrusion soudaine troubla violemment Sasuke aux prises avec son hypersensibilité alors que l'homme s'appliquait à le toucher indécemment, inondant son être d'un plaisir ardent. Lentement mais sûrement, il se sentait prendre littéralement feu, accueillant de plus en plus largement la main moite de son Seigneur en lui. Allant même à se tordre pour ressentir davantage cette présence envahissante qui le faisait suffoquer de désir avide. Qu'il avait pourtant le sentiment d'effleurer à peine la volupté réelle de l'acte.

Son poing frappa brutalement le sol.

« Aah, Maître ! »

Les lèvres de l'homme vinrent trouver durement les siennes, contenant un gémissement involontaire fort indiscret. La Bête s'agitait de nouveau bruyamment, s'impatientant de sa proie. Yukimura la maintint au sol, déterminé à ne pas blesser plus que nécessaire son Commandant. Mal lui en prit, animé une fois de plus par cette force bestiale, Sasuke reprit le dessus d'un retournement efficace de bassin. Ses séduisants yeux de fauve le considérèrent un long instant. Il vint l'embrasser chastement, chevauchant ses cuisses pour prendre appui sur ses épaules, soulever ses hanches et…

_ O- _

« Bordel... » Jura-t-il.

_-oh…_

Il était en lui.

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

« Je n'ai jamais chassé un humain pour le plaisir, je ne vous aurai pas tué. »

Yukimura haussa des épaules face à cette déclaration, tentant vainement de retrouver un minimum de décence habillé de la loque qui lui tenait désormais lieu de kimono. Des déchirures nombreuses zébraient le tissu épais, donnant un aspect des plus piteux à l'habit sombre pourtant élégant.

« Dois-je m'excuser maintenant d'avoir sainement pris la fuite devant un prédateur très appliqué à tenter de me poursuivre ? » Rétorqua-t-il sereinement.

Envahi par les remords, Sasuke baissa les yeux. Les Tokugawa étaient parvenus à lui faire perdre son contrôle de lui-même totalement, il avait été impuissant à réfréner ses pulsions violentes envers l'adversaire comme le camp allié. Ses souvenirs n'étaient pas clairs mais il se rappelait très bien avoir agressé les soldats de Mitsunari venus pourtant lui porter secours. La Bête avait dominé son esprit absolument ; jusque dans les bras de Yukimura.

« Vous êtes complètement cinglé… Songea-t-il cramoisi aux conséquences.

_Non, je rajeunis. »

Le Commandant se détourna, incapable encore de soutenir le regard de son Seigneur qui, néanmoins apparaissait plus amusé qu'autre chose par le déroulement inattendu des récents événements. Alors qu'il en avait toutes les raisons du monde, l'homme ne lui avait pas fait un seul reproche depuis qu'il s'était effondré sur son corps, repu. Sasuke n'avait pas osé davantage aborder le sujet de cette chasse, embarrassé par son propre comportement et ce qu'il avait entraîné malgré lui. Il ne voulait vraiment pas penser à _ça_… Pas croire qu'ils avaient ensembles… Et cette odeur douteuse qui planait encore dans l'air ! Il crevait d'envie de devenir une ombre, disparaître maintenant pour aller assimiler au calme ce complet bordel. Revenir ; quand il aurait enfin accepté d'avoir purement abusé de son Maître.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils essayaient l'un et l'autre de dissimuler autant que possible les preuves les plus accablantes de leurs dernières activités. Le ninja se concentra à redresser le col de son habit noir, terminant de se rhabiller maladroitement quand tous ses membres engourdis criaient à la révolte. Yukimura dut s'apercevoir de son incommodité, le dirigeant hésita un long moment avant d'oser s'approcher de lui, posant une main timide à sa taille pour s'inquiéter à voix basse :

« Je…t'ai fait mal ? »

Ecarquillant largement des yeux, une honte épouvantable brûla l'épiderme du ninja jusqu'à ses pieds qui le laissa muet d'horreur. Voyant que l'homme s'apprêtait à ajouter quelques paroles inconvenantes, il ne fit aucune délicatesse à le faire taire d'une paume brutalement posée sur sa bouche. Lui jetant son regard le plus suppliant, pourvu qu'il cesse d'aborder des terrains aussi dangereux. L'état physique dans lequel il était désormais ne concernait que lui, il ne se sentait vraiment pas prêt à partager ça pour l'instant.

Inspirant posément, le Commandant se reprit. Considérant plutôt les marques de morsures violacées qui se trouvaient profondément ancrées dans la chair de son Maître, la quantité de sang inquiétante qui, sur les abords de ses blessures et de son nez, commençait à peine à sécher. Il parvenait clairement à percevoir la tension douloureuse qui se maintenait en ces zones meurtries, bien que Yukimura s'appliquât à tenir muette la plainte de son corps. Il l'avait sérieusement blessé par sa sauvagerie.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute si mon charme est irrésistible… » Le consola l'homme, risquant un sourire hautain.

Sasuke ne se sentit pas le cœur à rire légèrement avec lui, culpabilisant de ses propres ecchymoses à la surface de sa peau qui disparaissaient déjà progressivement. Son Seigneur ne disposait pas de sa capacité de régénération inhumaine, les entailles persisteraient un bon moment. Désireux de favoriser au mieux cette guérison, le ninja sacrifia sans remords sa veste légère pour nettoyer les plaies avec tous les soins du monde. Concentré sur sa tâche minutieuse, il remarqua tardivement la plumeuse apparition qui vint se percher sur la courbe de son épaule, tenant dans son bec quelques brins de plantes curatives. La remerciant d'une caresse chaleureuse et d'un sourire, il compléta ainsi ses bandages pour examiner ensuite la fracture nette au niveau du nez. Effleurant délicatement la teinte sombre qui s'installait sur le point d'origine de l'hémorragie interne, il considéra le gonflement léger qui survenait alors.

« Tu arrives à respirer sans difficultés ? S'enquerra-t-il, attrapant le regard de Yukimura.

Silencieusement, il acquiesça. Rassuré sur la gravité de cette cassure, le Commandant entreprit de la nettoyer aussi. De la glace serait nécessaire au plus tôt pour diminuer l'enflure, ainsi que des antidouleurs en attendant que la nature termine son travail de reconstitution. Ceux-ci se trouvant dans son sac médicinal, ils ne pourraient être administrés qu'en rentrant à la forteresse. Ils ne devaient pas tarder davantage, d'autant que les autres Braves s'inquiétaient sûrement de leur disparition. Yukimura et lui avaient oublié le temps qui passe, complètement perdus dans leur propre monde. Rokurô allait les massacrer tous les deux.

« Faut-il que je me blesse ainsi chaque fois pour que tu te décides à me tutoyer ?

_Maître. Ce n'est pa- ! »

L'homme l'embrassa, maintenant fermement sa tête en place pour aller approfondir l'échange. Il se glissa jusqu'à sa langue, dévorant sa bouche avec autorité. Sasuke ne songea pas un seul instant à se révolter contre cette démonstration de force possessive. Docilement il le laissa s'emparer de ce qu'il exigeait, pliant sous l'ordre muet avec une indécente habitude. Tremblant de songer qu'il savait parfaitement désormais, les sensations abrutissantes de l'avoir en lui. Qu'il ressentait encore douloureusement, la brûlure dévorante de leur lien, jusque dans son âme. Ses sens hurlaient à l'abnégation devant cette sommation.

Il murmura contre ses lèvres des excuses, implorant un pardon que Yukimura avoua ne pas être celui qui devait le lui accorder. Il comprenait pourtant, il le jura sincèrement à voix basse ; peu importait ce crime qu'il affirmait avoir commis dans sa jeunesse pour survivre. Il le voulait auprès de lui, Sasuke lui appartenait, il avait choisi d'être sien en le servant. Il acceptait sa nature, ce qu'il avait été auparavant et ce qu'il décidait aujourd'hui de devenir en défendant sa morale personnelle. Puisque c'était cet ensemble qui le constituait, il garda sous silence qu'il aimait tout de lui, même ce qui demeurait inconvenable aux yeux des Hommes. Son ninja n'en avait jamais été un après tout, la Forêt entravait irrémédiablement son cœur. Il l'avait toujours su lui-même, sensible à ce charme alangui de prédateur.

Il suffisait de lever la tête pour admirer les alentours pour le comprendre. Des tableaux macabres qui avaient accompagné sa progression antérieure, il ne restait plus rien. Le brouillard s'était dissipé le premier : révélant la beauté retrouvée des lieux. Couleurs intenses s'étaient à nouveau étendues sur la flore, parant le tronc de chaque arbre d'un brun tendre quand les feuillages chargés penchaient sublimement vers un sol de mousse bariolée et de terre chaude. Un printemps féroce s'était installé, entraînant l'éclosion de mille fleurs et bourgeons dont les pétales ornaient ce paysage enchanteur. La joie et le bonheur de la Forêt s'affichaient ainsi partout depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour en son sein ; Sasuke ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il n'aurait pas manqué d'en rougir adorablement.

Son jeune Commandant était une créature bien curieuse. Qui avait dévoré des êtres humains avec sa meute pour survivre à l'hiver ? Lui pouvait vivre avec cela, il continuait d'avoir aveuglément confiance en son protecteur. Il y avait tant d'autres criminels sans remords dans ce pays, tant d'autres âmes souillées par leurs élans cruels qui dormaient assurément plus profondément chaque nuit que ne le faisait son ninja. Ceux-là ne disposaient pas davantage d'humanité, ceux-là étaient les réels monstres. Sasuke ne s'était jamais permis de sombrer aussi bas, quand bien même il avait l'excuse parfaite d'assurer sa sécurité. Il avait choisi d'aider les autres et de pardonner, de croire en chacun.

Yukimura pouvait en faire de même. Il avait assez perdu de temps à trop vouloir réfléchir auparavant sur les raisons de son existence, la sincérité des sentiments humains. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus seul, sous cette pluie, ça n'avait pas tant d'importance. Ca ne changeait rien.

« Rentrons. »

Non, ça ne changeait rien.

* * *

_Je dédie ce chapitre à mon petit Mathias qui continue de m'occuper à ma plus grande joie.  
_

Puisqu'il est impossible de laisser une certaine dame en cuisine sans être hélée chaque seconde, voilà :

L'année file et que je suis ravie de sentir l'air puer l'hiver. Vivement, vivement...

* * *

Brave10 et Brave10Spiral sont la propriété de Kairi Shimotsuki.  
**Cette fiction reprend le cours de l'histoire à partir du tome 3 de Brave10Spiral.**


	12. Diurnes Prolongations

**POURSUITE EN SOUS-SOL NOCTURNE**  
_Ten Braves and one Master_

* * *

**Marche Douzième : Diurnes Prolongations.  
**

* * *

Crépuscule s'écroulait dans une mer infinie de nuages.

Son épaisse couleur brune s'infiltrant dans les rares rainures de ciel encore visibles derrière cet amas immaculé de couverture moelleuse. Le plafond se tenant si bas dans la vallée, que l'imposant bâtiment de la forteresse venait caresser de ses hauteurs cette apparition pesante. Ses tours élégantes disparaissant dans le cumulus le plus proche, intimidées. Le calme régnait ainsi en Empereur somptueux.

Seuls les bruyants petits habitants de la construction militaire continuaient à se presser au travers du large édifice. S'amassant en risibles points noirs dans la cour principale alors que l'heure du dîner approchait. Ils se rendaient aux cuisines, terminant de ranger leurs affaires quand d'autres tiraient de concert tables puis fauteuils en tous genres dehors. Harassé par cette journée mouvementée, ils semblaient avoir abandonné la querelle inutile pour partager un moment agréable, ensembles. C'était là l'occasion de profiter des étoiles et de discuter des récents événements à mots couverts.

Depuis la terrasse où il se tenait, Saizô considérait ce ballet d'un œil circonspect, fort gracieusement affalé contre la rambarde de tout son poids. Il récupérait sereinement, son corps accusant encore le combat qui l'avait opposé à la manipulatrice du Temps. Celle-ci était parvenue à s'enfuir au final, sévèrement blessée par une attaque commune qu'il avait su mener de front avec Isanami ; la jeune fille se trouvait désormais sur lui négligemment étalée, toute aussi paresseuse que lui ce soir. Resté sincèrement admiratif des ressources insoupçonnées dont elle avait fait preuve, il ne se sentait pas le cœur à protester pour une fois. Une main sur son épaule, il la serrait délicatement contre lui, s'attendrissant discrètement sur les moues éphémères de ce visage naïf alors qu'elle se reposait.

Le Vieux et le Singe ne les avaient vraiment pas épargnés avec leur stupide disparition d'environ plus d'une heure. Un véritable vent de panique avait soufflé sur les lignes alliées quand il s'avéra que personne ne parvenait à les retrouver dans la Forêt, aux abords des combats. Ils avaient continué de les chercher après la fuite des Tokugawa, pour commencer sérieusement à croire que ceux-là les avaient triomphalement enlevés avec eux au passage. Rokurô avait manqué d'en faire un malaise, traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux leur Seigneur qu'il n'avait pu que voir filer à travers les bois, impuissant à le retenir. Les oreilles de Mitsunari elles mêmes, avaient rougi de ses insultes vociférées d'une voix perçante. Leur hôte s'était empressé de prévenir Kanetsugu, les deux dirigeants établissant immédiatement une cellule de crise pour sauver leur collègue pris par l'ennemi derrière ses lignes de défense.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne se présente comme une fleur au camp de base, accompagné par un Sasuke des plus penauds. Souillés et puants, leurs vêtements en pièces, ils étaient pourtant sains et saufs, si l'on omettait toutefois les bandages qui ornaient en nombre le cou de leur Maître et son nez, visiblement cassé. Le soulagement avait été immédiat pour tout le monde, Isanami se pressant la première vers son frère de cœur pour aller l'étreindre durement. Leur Commandant s'était embarrassé devant ces larmes versées à son égard, s'excusant platement d'avoir été autant retardé. Saizô n'avait pas boudé son plaisir de le frapper au crâne pour sa bêtise, insultant sa condition pitoyable. Le ninja s'était empressé de baisser les yeux à terre, ne protestant pas de cet accueil amer qu'il estimait mériter.

Yukimura se révéla de son côté peu repenti, joyeusement animé par une bonne humeur éclatante. Il avait toutefois vite déchanté, confronté à la réaction excessive de Rokurô. Croisant les bras face aux fautifs, le Page avait tempêté de longues minutes contre eux, fulminant sur leur comportement irréfléchi et égoïste. Il s'était appliqué à leur faire part de l'ampleur de sa colère, grondant sans discontinuités un si large panel de véritables insanités qu'Anastasia avait posé ses mains sur les oreilles de la jeune prêtresse en guise de fragile prévention. Puis soupirant avec dépit, l'homme avait enjoint les deux coupables à prendre un bain le plus tôt possible ; saisissant l'occasion de les complimenter sur leurs tenues.

Prudent, Sasuke avait filé le premier en direction de la forteresse, manu militari. Saizô avait laissé sa petite protégée l'accompagner, conscient du réconfort que lui apporterait le Commandant en discutant avec elle des récents événements. Il commençait à se faire à l'idée que le lien, entre ce duo de charmants gamins capricieux, méritait de sa part du respect et de la patience. Le Singe était important aux yeux d'Isanami, et la réciproque restait tout autant vraie.

Il avait plutôt reporté son attention sur leur Maître, qui avait été plus dur à convaincre. Cherchant en réalité à gagner quelques secondes pour s'entretenir avec ses pairs, le dirigeant avait repoussé vaguement la proposition de son Page, se trouvant bientôt tirer par lui sans délicatesse. Rokurô l'avait ainsi traîné, jusque dans sa chambre, jusque dans sa baignoire, ne s'avouant satisfait que lorsque son supérieur se résolût enfin à se frotter. Il l'y avait abandonnée alors, s'empressant de présenter ses plus sincères excuses à Kanetsugu et Mitsunari au cours d'une session privée. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait revu depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfermés, l'après-midi avait filé calmement ; propice aux nombreux chuchotis qui n'avaient pas manqué d'émerger au sein des rangs d'un camp et d'un autre.

Saizô en avait attrapés certains, au passage d'une flânerie tranquille et la plupart se révélait injuriant. Les soldats s'interrogeaient beaucoup, remarquant l'état physique sévère de Yukimura quand son fort jeune Commandant inexpérimenté n'affichait plus que l'ombre vivace de quelques contusions. Une démonstration évidente d'un manque de talent qui avait fortement déplu, d'autant que la majorité de la garde de Mitsunari n'acceptait toujours pas la trahison d'un des leurs. Sur ce sujet les spéculations allaient aussi bon train, sans épargner la responsabilité de Sasuke dans cette affaire. Le ninja était resté silencieux sur les circonstances de son enlèvement. Isanami lui avait affirmé qu'il prenait le temps de se remettre, s'accordant un repas mérité en ce moment même. Il ne tarderait sûrement pas à les rejoindre pour s'expliquer avec eux.

Lui préférait s'interroger en priorité sur la motivation des Tokugawa à capturer ainsi un des leurs. Ils s'étaient tous attendus à une attaque massive de conquête territoriale de la part du Shôgun aux portes de ce château, une telle démarche ennemie maintenant paraissait sans aucun sens. Comme une opportunité saisie par l'adversaire de s'emparer d'un des guerriers Sanada, allant à user des talents d'un espion pour parvenir à attirer cette cible au-dehors. Sur ce point, le Singe avait complètement manqué de prudence, accordant trop vite sa confiance à un inconnu. L'autre n'avait plus eu qu'à le cueillir au bon moment, aidé par les siens pour achever son rôle brillamment.

Beaucoup d'efforts en soi pour un seul combattant, d'autant que le groupe du Messager n'avait pas visé Yukimura ou un autre Seigneur, qui représentait pourtant un objectif primordial. S'étaient-ils résignés au discernement de commencer par affaiblir la base pour espérer atteindre un dirigeant derrière sa ligne solide de protection ? Cherchaient-ils à les éparpiller progressivement pour mieux les vaincre sur l'échiquier, allant à les abattre un par un jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restât plus que leur Maître ? Ou croyaient-ils parvenir à arracher à leur victime des informations fructueuses sur le terrain avant de songer à attaquer celui-ci ? Ils choisissaient fort mal dans ce cas, même les pires sévices n'auraient jamais fait parler un Brave.

« Sasuke m'a affirmé qu'ils le voulaient, lui spécifiquement. »

Saizô haussa un sourcil à cette intervention soudaine d'Isanami. La jeune fille s'était décidée à ouvrir les yeux, semblant lire sur son visage les tourments qui l'habitaient alors. Machinalement, il recoiffa les rares mèches rebelles qui se dressaient furieusement sur son crâne, passant une main dans ses cheveux clairs tout en continuant de réfléchir, à voix haute désormais :

« C'est vrai que le Messager a toujours paru avoir pas mal d'attention pour lui, mais de là à le viser… En quoi le Singe pouvait-il leur être seulement utile ?

_Il ne m'a pas donné de détails, Sasuke m'a juste dit qu'ils estiment qu'il appartient à leur groupe. » Annonça la prêtresse distraitement, se redressant maladroitement pour venir frotter son nez au sien.

Un témoignage d'affection brutal qui gêna profondément le ninja, il eût toutes les peines du monde à conserver son expression la plus impassible. Détournant notamment le regard ailleurs ; sous eux les soldats des différentes factions continuaient à s'animer bruyamment, faisant résonner l'enceinte de pierre de leurs rires et vives exclamations. Ils paraissaient en plein défi public, se renvoyant la balle les uns aux autres sur un possible ultimatum ridicule. Saizô réalisa alors le contenu des paroles d'Isanami, il la considéra avec un léger agacement.

« Et c'est maintenant que tu te décides à me dire un élément de cette importance ?

_Je crois qu'il vaut mieux attendre le principal intéressé pour discuter de tout ça sans se faire de vaines idées sur le sujet. »

Maugréant pour la forme, le brun dût reconnaître la justesse de ce résonnement. Ils auraient bien le temps de parler, tous ensembles, de cette histoire confuse d'appartenance aux rangs des Tokugawa ; Sasuke ne leur ferait pas l'affront de se taire en privé. Il avait certainement préféré attendre de connaître les limites que lui imposerait le Vieux, avant de dire quoi que ce soit sur les événements à leurs alliés encombrants. Ces informations pouvant se révéler trop primordiales pour être dispersées aux vents, comme la nature réelle de Isanami qui demeurait un absolu secret, pacte d'entraide ou non. Mitsunari et Kanetsugu ne seraient jamais capables de résister à ce véritable appel au pouvoir quand ils en manquaient à ce point cruellement face aux vassaux du Renard.

« De toutes façons, cet abruti sait très bien à quel camp il appartient. »

La jeune blonde lui accorda son sourire le plus lumineux à cette affirmation, brouillonne mais dénuée de toute froideur. Saizô n'était pas très doué pour dissimuler ses sentiments, elle lui laissa le confort du déni. Il finirait bien un jour par se rendre compte, avec quelle ampleur il entretenait cette amitié pour son fervent concurrent de Koga. Elle était prête à parier qu'il persisterait à maintenir les apparences, même aux pieds du mur ; juste pour protéger davantage son cœur capricieux et hargneux à aimer.

Le grincement d'un panneau de riz coupa le fil de ses pensées. Ils levèrent tous deux les yeux vers les minces élans de la silhouette de Rokurô qui s'approchait d'eux, suivi sur ses talons par la démarche féline de l'impériale Anastasia. Aussitôt, le crétin brun la jeta hors de ses genoux, avec une efficacité de jeune pucelle effarouchée qui n'avait rien à envier à Sasuke. Râlant durement, elle se redressa tant bien que mal pour aller s'asseoir à quelques pieds de lui sous les attentions moqueuses des nouveaux arrivants. La domestication de son ninja lui réclamait décidément bien des efforts et de la patience. Elle prit sur elle d'en rire jaune, allant à s'inquiéter plutôt de la fatigue évidente du Page. Celui-ci, dénué de toute étiquette pesante en l'absence des regards seigneuriaux, vint se rendre auprès d'elle dans un soupir bruyant, qui sonnait curieusement chez cet homme souvent impassible. Ana se proposa de masser ses épaules d'un ton ronronnant, et pour une fois un grand oui d'acceptation la désarçonna un peu.

Naufragés du même navire de pierre, jugés paresseusement sur ces aspérités bancales, ils jetaient au dessus de la rambarde proche quelques coups d'œil curieux en discrets spectateurs des hauteurs. Se perdant à contempler la représentation bourdonnante qui se tenait à cette heure au sein de la cour principale, celle-ci ayant été transformée en une véritable auberge à ciel ouvert, dans laquelle les soldats s'entassaient. Ils ne se dénombraient plus, chacun habilité à un siège -qui pouvait tout aussi bien être une banquette que le bois fragile d'une caisse pour les retardataires. Ils formaient ainsi des cercles plus ou moins larges de discussions, faisant circuler des plateaux de victuaille qui repartaient aux cuisines prestement dépossédés.

L'un d'eux avait d'ailleurs fini par tirer une flûte de sa manche, dont il jouait adroitement malgré les effets dévastateurs de l'alcool de riz, qui remplissait toutes les coupes de son aspect tentateur. Des hommes vinrent taper en rythme sur les tables, entraînant un chant léger et communicatif. Une servante de Mitsunari se présenta alors accompagnée de son shamisen sous les hourras de la foule, demeurant audacieusement au côté droit du musicien, debout, elle vint perfectionner le chant traditionnel qu'il entamait, animant la fragile participation d'un garde de Kanetsugu au timbre grave. D'autres choristes allèrent s'ajouter à ce concert des plus improvisés, claquant des mains fortement avec un tel panache qu'Isanami ne manqua pas de les imiter, depuis le haut du balcon. Saizô n'osa pas protester.

Sombrant dans cette admiration muette, aucun d'eux ne remarqua l'arrivée modeste de Juzô. L'aîné comprit sans difficulté les raisons d'une pareille distraction, conciliant il s'accorda à rester silencieux le temps de l'audacieuse litanie, s'appuyant au mur proche pour y croiser les bras. Il ne leva la tête que pour attraper le regard timide de son jeune Commandant qui se présenta finalement à l'entrée de la terrasse, les cheveux encore humides de son récent bain.

Sasuke avait dû renoncer à exhiber son habituel habit, souillé par l'étreinte de la Forêt. Conciliante sa sœur adoptive n'avait pas hésité longtemps à fouiller les bagages de son protecteur, amateur de vêtements, pour en retirer une tenue de rechange à sa disposition. Noire, évidemment. L'ensemble était constitué par le classique col roulé sans manches et un hakama fluide qui recouvrait ses pieds nus. Le garçon s'y était résigné tant bien que mal, jetant des œillades sombres à sa peau exposée, regrettant le confort de sa veste dont Ana demeurait la détentrice éphémère et qu'il espérait récupérer rapidement. Il y tenait. Même si tout ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance quand il considérait le visage étonné de Juzô, craignant de le voir se fendre de ce regard glacial et déçu qui lui était désormais dédié.

L'aîné n'eut pas l'occasion de réagir, Isanami s'exclamait déjà sur l'apparition du ninja. Elle se releva aussitôt, toute fatigue oubliée pour venir auprès d'eux avec prévenance.

« Tu te sens comment ?

_Très bien. Mentit-il sans remords. Je ne suis pas non plus à l'agonie… »

Elle avait beau être sa fidèle confidente, il tenait pour le moment à garder pour lui ce qu'il avait vécu avec son Maître au fond des bois. Autant parce qu'il ne sentait pas encore capable de réaliser lui-même, que par soucis de préserver son intimité mise à mal ces derniers jours. La paresse dans son corps assouvi, la vaine solidité de ses jambes à chacun de ses pas, l'impression d'être resté en partie là-bas, entre ces bras désireux. Ce langage ne concernait que sa propre personne, que ses spectres chimériques qu'il n'avait jamais acceptés effleurant leurs audacieuses présences pour les chasser raisonnablement. Il avait cru tant de fois aux fers qui entravaient sa morale, tant de fois courbé le dos dans l'ombre en respect aux traditions ; hypocrite décence. Cela n'avait assurément pas retenu son Seigneur de pratiquer le coït avec un homme en cours de maturation certes, mais un homme quand même. Et il ne _voulait_ vraiment pas penser à ça maintenant.

« On peut dire que tu es définitivement recalé dans le domaine de la méfiance primaire, le Singe. Ce Mihari a dû s'en dauber longuement…

_Saizô ! » S'agaça aussitôt Isanami.

Touché, Sasuke baissa piteusement la tête, conscient de son erreur pitoyable d'accorder la confiance à un allié qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment au final et qui s'était montré juste amical. Il ne pouvait expliquer à quel point l'archer était parvenu à s'immiscer habilement dans son monde, s'imposant comme un habitué. Il n'en partageait rien cependant, mais lui n'avait pas réfléchi davantage à cette situation. Cela avait été aussi bref que confortable de discuter avec la sentinelle, de passer du temps ensembles. Il s'était senti à l'aise avec cette rencontre chaleureuse, à sa place, quand il discernait habituellement, que trop rarement ce sentiment. Les autres Braves ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

« Nous devons apprendre de nos erreurs. Offrit Juzô d'un ton posé. Le principal est que nous ayons pu réagir suffisamment rapidement pour te récupérer à temps. »

Leur aîné arborait une expression de sévérité commune teintée d'une timidité certaine qui réchauffa agréablement Sasuke. Le ninja se sentit pris d'un élan d'affection subite pour le manipulateur de Fer, tentant un sourire pacifique en réponse à ce premier geste inespéré. A croire que son enlèvement avait été vraiment marquant au point que l'inquiétude prenne le pas sur tous les vains ressentiments. Une accalmie qui méritait bien de supporter les discours pompeux du Messager et de son escouade.

Ana, toujours occupée au massage des épaules de Rokurô, les interpella alors :

« Cessez de l'abrutir de vos maximes poussiéreuses et laissez donc notre Commandant se retourner un peu... Vous allez l'achever. »

Pas un seul instant il ne se laissa berner par l'emploi soudain de son titre, qui sonnait dans sa bouche comme une pique ajustée qu'il accusa sans ciller. La Shinobi devait rire intérieurement de ses déboires naïfs, plaisantant durement de la faiblesse irrépressible de sa compassion. Muet, il vint plutôt se présenter debout, face au large banc qu'ils occupaient, décidé à trouver dans ses pas nerveux une miette de courage. Il voulait crever l'abcès pour de bon, reconnaître à haute voix sa réelle nature mais, désormais confronté à sa famille, il sentait sa détermination reculer sous la peur de tous les perdre définitivement.

Contrairement à Yukimura qui avait connu cette part jeune de lui-même emplie de haine, assisté à sa remise en question pour ne plus douter de son dévouement envers son autorité, les autres ne savaient de lui que ce portrait engageant du garçon généreux et sensible. Il ne voulait même pas songer à la violence de ces revirements soudains, s'il se décidait à leur avouer l'impardonnable. Son masque confortable de personnage vertueux se briserait sur l'atrocité de ses crimes. Parviendrait-il seulement à les convaincre de l'infamie de sa vérité, quand tout témoignait en sa faveur ? Il n'était déjà pas certain d'arriver à prononcer les mots houleux qui se dérobaient si aisément à lui. Pas assez résolu dans son cœur à souffrir…

« Le Singe, tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Sasuke acquiesça vivement à cette inquiétude faussement moqueuse de Saizô. Conscient que chacun le fixait désormais comme une énigme curieuse alors que son comportement tendu se lisait au travers de ses gestes anxieux. Il avait cette impression brutale de se tenir en coupable devant un tribunal attentif, en quête des justes descriptions pour évoquer son abjection. Rokurô dût avoir pitié de lui, le Page jeta à ses pieds une corde, en secours :

« De quoi te souviens-tu exactement après qu'ils t'aient enlevé ?

_De la cave. S'empressa-t-il de répondre, pour préciser davantage. Une de celles que les soldats de Mitsunari utilisent pour stocker leurs armes et munitions. Je me suis réveillé là-bas.

_Combien étaient-ils alors ? L'interrogea Juzô à son tour.

_Cinq en tout. Il y avait le Messager et ses deux habituels vassaux, la femme qui manipule le temps et Mihari évidemment.

_La femme s'était donc évadée ? »

Il s'entendit affirmer cette hypothèse sans rougir un seul instant de son omission délicate. Soutenant le regard de Rokurô avec une sincérité maquillée, déterminé à ne pas en dire plus sur son rôle dans l'évasion facilitée de l'ancienne prisonnière. Il savait parfaitement qu'ils ne comprendraient pas la prise de risque avec un pion adverse primordial qu'ils détenaient alors dans leur camp. Mais quand il songeait à sa Reine, aucune hostilité ne venait attiser l'amertume dans sa gorge. Il s'attendrissait inexplicablement, pris de pitié pour ces ennemis partageant un destin si proche du sien ; puisqu'il s'était résolu à les considérer ainsi, convaincu par les déclarations raisonnables du Messager qui apportaient un véritable sens à ses dons.

« Elle s'est échappée seule. Tint-il à clarifier. Rien de toutes façons, n'était vraiment en mesure de la retenir, entre ces murs de simple pierre.

_Tu m'étonnes… Jeta Saizô à la volée. Ce n'est pas nos alliés qui auraient pu y prétendre davantage, les mecs de Mitsunari ont détalé comme des lapins face à elle, durant les combats. »

Isanami installée à ses côtés hocha la tête, se rappelant distinctement de la course de ces fuyards qui avaient disparu dans leurs dos, alors qu'elle tentait avec son protecteur de faire pencher la balance : abusant des rares ténèbres qu'elle parvenait à commander de sa voix. _Sans l'Autre. _

« Ils rient fort ces imbéciles… » Constata Anastasia froidement.

Sous leurs pieds, la musique n'avait pas cessé d'animer les lutins de la forteresse, tordant les ombres de leurs silhouettes exposées sur les façades. Ils dansaient maintenant, oublieux de toutes retenues, prenant appui sur les tables pour sortir de la masse en triomphe, pris d'une frénésie commune. Ils étaient tous guidés par le magnétisme des instruments et de leurs maîtres qui en contrôlaient les moindres lamentations. Tirant aussi bien des larmes que des élans rythmiques à cette foule.

Si les événements du matin n'avaient pas eu lieu, sans doute se seraient-ils joints au mouvement. Lui se voyait demeuré aux arrières, profitant du spectacle en claquant une main distraite quand le petit corps de leur prêtresse se déchaînerait déjà furieusement, accompagné de la présence envoutante d'Ana. L'attention de tous se serait tenue à ces femmes, alors que Saizô et Juzô goûteraient à pleines lèvres le saké, levant leur coupe pour s'immiscer dans les discussions. Enjoignant vertement Rokurô à venir avec eux pour une fois, se prêter à cette agréable fête improvisée.

Ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui.

« Tout ceci est très bien, mais pourquoi te viser toi particulièrement ? Relança le ninja d'Iga. Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient exactement ? »

A cette question qui occupait tous les esprits, les Braves levèrent tous les yeux vers lui, restant muets dans l'attente d'une possible explication qu'ils n'étaient pas parvenus à deviner de leurs côtés. Sasuke voyait sur leurs visages attentifs toutes les vaines hypothèses qui n'avaient pas manqué de fleurir depuis la matinée et son apparente disparition. Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu seulement s'imaginer… Il s'accorda, avant d'aborder le sujet récalcitrant, une inspiration appliquée pour avouer finalement.

« Parce que je suis un des leurs. »

Il faisait face à une palette de réactions différentes. Autant de stupeurs béates que de froncements à la pointe des sourcils, il contemplait ce mélange inhomogène de scepticisme quand Isanami semblait boire la lie de ses paroles sans jamais les remettre en doute. Et il ne pouvait que comprendre cette défiance révoltée collective alors que personne n'aurait osé seulement critiquer l'ampleur de sa dévotion à Ueda. Entendre ça, de sa propre bouche à cette heure, avait de quoi laisser agnostique, surtout sans quelques informations plus détaillées sur l'origine d'une pareille déclaration qu'il se résolût à fournir devant ce silence persistant.

« Depuis le début, notre Seigneur n'est pas leur unique cible. A chaque fois, ils ont essayé en parallèle, de me récupérer au passage dans leurs rangs. Le Messager s'est très vite rendu compte que nous partagions de très nombreuses similitu-

_Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de tenter de nous dire, exactement ? Le coupa Ana, clairement agacée. Que tu as du sang de Tokugawa dans les veines, quelque chose dans le genre ?

_Non ! Contesta-t-il aussitôt, frissonnant d'effroi à cette idée. Je… »

Il hésita à poursuivre, mais déjà Juzô se redressait austèrement pour le considérer.

« Tu n'es quand même pas en train de songer à passer du côté de nos ennemis ?

_Jamais ! » Gronda-t-il si férocement que cela doucha les ardeurs des Braves.

Ils se retrouvèrent gauchement, l'un face à tous les autres, aussi muets qu'embarrassés. Séparés par un gouffre invisible qui venait subitement de se creuser à leurs pieds, accumulant les non-dits et les absolues incompréhensions. Face à cet obstacle, Sasuke se sentit débordé par la nervosité, incertain à continuer sur la voie qu'il envisageait, maintenant qu'il pouvait constater par lui-même ces failles dans cette fragile confiance qui unissait leur étrange famille. Le regard pesant de celle-ci acheva pourtant de le pousser à la confession. Il posa le sien à terre, chuchotant :

« La manipulation du temps, le transfert d'énergie… Ces dons que les Tokugawa possèdent, sont au-delà des limites du divin. Nous-mêmes en avons discuté ensembles.

_C'est exact. L'encouragea Rokurô posément.

_Le Messager m'a parlé de leur origine. Ils ne sont pas innés comme les nôtres, ce ne sont pas des talents qui sont présents à la naissance pour une raison obscure. C'est une sanction. »

Il leva une main, coupant l'élan de Saizô.

« Ces hommes et cette femme se sont tous rendus coupables d'un crime… Chacun, ils ont pris des vies avec une amoralité si abjecte que les Kamis les ont condamnés à ces existences aberrantes.

_Sasuke, ta régénération…

_...est ma propre sanction, Isanami. » Abandonna-t-il à la jeune femme.

Elle avait compris, fragilement résignée alors qu'elle se tenait maintenant devant lui, les bras ballants qu'elle n'osait plus lever vers sa personne. Il se sentit serrer des dents à cette crainte silencieuse, portant son attention sur les autres qui étaient demeurés aux arrières, marmonnant furieusement entre eux, s'agitant au tissage de cette toile qui se refermait sur lui. Il savait parfaitement que Rokurô serait le deuxième à assimiler, le reste suivrait sans résistance… Viendrait l'instant où ils s'interrogeraient tous sur la nature de son acte, où il sera devenu temps de donner une réponse qu'il ne possédait pas. Qu'il ne voulait plus fournir, conscient de l'inacceptable choix qu'il avait fait pour survivre.

« Quand tu dis que tu es des leurs, tu veux dire que toi aussi tu as… ? »

Les mots de Saizô restèrent en suspens dans l'air, personne ne pût envisager de les compléter. Lourd silence qui perdura jusqu'à ce qu'une confirmation étranglée échappe à sa gorge. Le visage du brun se tendit alors d'une incompréhension la plus totale, semblant le découvrir pour la première fois. Il le considérait avec une dureté nouvelle et les prémices d'une trahison qui glaça les veines de Sasuke. Kamikaze, il leur laissa une brève pause pour anéantir complètement son sort.

« C'est moi qui ai blessé Yukimura-sama dans la Forêt.

_Et je vais guérir dans deux jours tout au plus. Rétorqua paisiblement le concerné, dont il venait tout juste de remarquer la présence dans son dos. A mon sens, rien qui ne soit condamnable. Quelqu'un remettrait-il en doute mon jugement ? »

Les exclamations d'horreur que l'aveu du jeune Commandant avait attisées, moururent sur les lèvres de chacun, alors que tous les regards se posaient désormais sur leur Seigneur retardataire. Le dirigeant, bras croisés, se tenait fièrement aux côtés du coupable, affichant clairement son soutien à celui-ci dans un sourire serein qui parût apaiser aussitôt l'atmosphère. Les Braves se relâchèrent dans un même élan, se laissant sur leur banc choir sans résistance. Aucun d'eux n'aurait seulement songé à protester davantage. Aussi saugrenu pouvait être l'homme, perclus d'idées désaxées, il était un stratège intelligent conscient de l'état des troupes et s'il estimait avoir confiance en Sasuke, ils en feraient tous de même.

Du moins, ce fût ce que Juzô se résolût à affirmer en leader improvisé, se pliant en un salut d'excuses envers les deux êtres. Yukimura l'approuva d'un hochement de tête reconnaissant, usant de cette distraction pour poser une main discrète dans le dos de son ninja tout en chuchotant à son oreille des remontrances :

« Tu aurais dû m'attendre. Que crois-tu qu'ils sont en train de penser maintenant ? »

Il n'eût pas le temps de s'excuser, son Maître se redressait déjà pour s'approcher des autres.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous au courant de tout ceci ? Attaqua Anastasia la première, sans remords quant au ton hautain qu'elle employait.

_Depuis aujourd'hui, comme vous tous. Répliqua leur Seigneur, tout aussi directement. Le Messager semble doté de la capacité d'inhiber la personnalité de la personne qu'il cible. Je vous recommande de réagir avec la plus grande prudence si vous êtes amenés à le défier de nouveau.

_Vous voulez dire que ce type a fait ressortir, ce matin, les mauvaises pulsions du Singe, et que c'est vous qui en avait fait les frais ?

_Exactement Saizô. »

Le ninja d'Iga fronça le nez devant le ton badin de Yukimura. Sasuke se contenta de demeurer figé, la plante de ses pieds s'enfonçant pesamment dans le sol. Il surveillait attentivement les expressions de chacun par-dessus les épaules de son Maître, craignant que cette méfiance poisseuse réapparaisse une nouvelle fois allant à empoisonner l'air de son souffle putride. Indécis, il préférait conserver le silence plutôt que d'abîmer les efforts évidents de son protecteur à rétablir la situation en sa faveur.

« Et nous ne connaissons rien de la nature des crimes qui ont été commis d'un côté et d'un autre ? Poursuivit Saizô avec vergogne. Vous voulez vraiment nous faire avaler ça ?

_Les Tokugawa n'ont pas été plus explicites sur le sujet. Quant à Sasuke, il n'appartient qu'à moi de juger son comportement passé.

_J'espère que vous êtes conscient qu'on ne parle plus de simple homicide volontaire. Des meurtriers dans ce pays il y en a des milliers, mais ce groupe ne compte que six membres. Objecta Rokurô à son tour. Que faut-il faire au juste pour en faire partie ? Un massacre de masse ? »

Il pouvait parfaitement sentir le froid soudain qu'instaura cette réflexion, incitant l'attention de tous à revenir sur lui. Une telle curiosité malsaine ne l'étonnait pas, il se doutait qu'à leur place il en aurait fait de même envers ce coéquipier désormais présenté comme une potentielle source de danger. Il n'était pas assez naïf pour réclamer de leur part une confiance immédiate et aveugle après de pareilles révélations. Il espérait juste limiter au maximum les ravages que son récent statut causerait irrémédiablement. Trouver le temps au milieu des jours à venir, de prouver qu'il était au final toujours le même que celui qu'ils pensaient connaître.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Souffla Ana, devançant tous les autres.

_En quoi le savoir changera ce qui a été commis ? Rétorqua-t-il malgré lui. Suis-je au moins le seul à avoir du sang sur les mains d'entre nous tous ? Le seul à devoir me reprocher quelque chose ? »

Comprenant très bien quel sous-entendu agressif il énonçait envers sa trahison récente, la ninja d'Iga abandonna ses offensives verbales, consciente de l'hypocrisie que porterait une remarque de sa part. Elle se tût, contemplant le sol avec application sans parvenir à dissimuler son malaise. Sasuke se sentit culpabiliser, incapable de contenir sa compassion face à cette camarade qui semblait toute autant frêle que lui face à ses erreurs passées.

« Je suis désolé… » Murmura-t-il.

Elle nia fermement.

« Non, c'est mérité.

_Ah… Quand allez-vous donc grandir un peu les uns et les autres ? »

La pique ajustée de leur Seigneur fit mouche auprès de chacun. L'homme les surplombait de la haute stature de sa silhouette, jaugeant les révoltes contenues de leurs egos avec froideur alors qu'aucun d'eux ne tentait seulement de protester à vive voix. Ni Juzô qui n'avait pourtant plus rien à apprendre sur l'expérience humaine, ni Rokurô souvent le plus habile du verbe pour argumenter en opposition. Ils demeurèrent les yeux baissés à terre en fautifs volontaires, le Commandant serrant le premier les dents sous l'humiliation subie. Il se détourna vers l'agitation de la cour principale, s'appuyant contre la rambarde.

Empli d'une rancœur subite que l'image joyeuse de ces individus abandonnés aux festivités, manqua de chasser efficacement. Il se sentait trembler de rage envers lui-même, envers le Messager qui s'entêtait à bousiller son existence avec une réussite aberrante, envers ceux qui osaient le juger sans savoir réellement, envers Yukimura qui n'hésitait pas à frapper sur sa faiblesse pour lui rappeler les quinze ans qui séparaient le bord de leurs deux mondes, envers Mihari qui s'était joué de ses intentions amicales sans remords exprimés de cette félonie, envers cette région qu'il n'aimait pas quand il rêvait des abords ombragés d'Ueda.

Il voulait rentrer, il étouffait.

_« Barre-toi. T'es libre, rien ne peut te retenir. » _Chanta une revenante à son esprit.

Isanami parût percevoir son revirement d'humeur, elle l'appela maladroitement d'une voix craintive qu'il ignora résolument. Fermement, il prit appui sur la rambarde pour sauter souplement par-dessus. Solide son talon percuta le sol un instant plus tard, plus discret qu'une ombre il se faufila parmi les soldats saouls et agités. Glissant entre leurs silhouettes chimériques soulevées par des vagues soudaines qui déchiraient cette foule bruyante. On dansait encore à la lueur des flambeaux accrochés aux remparts, sous la surveillance des sentinelles demeurées à leurs postes. Quelques combattants sortaient du rang, saluant son passage dans un rire tonitruant ou une offre libidineuse que Sasuke repoussait sans un mot, disparaissant toujours davantage dans ce décor nocturne aux notes sonores enchantées. Sentant ses tripes dans son ventre qui se tordaient à chaque hurlement des cordes vibrantes, il n'aspirait plus qu'à sortir de ces murs.

« Tiens, tiens… Ne serait-ce pas le_ fameux_ Commandant des Sanada ? » Susurra-t-on alors à sa droite.

Le Capitaine de Kanetsugu lui jetait son regard aviné le plus dédaigneux, entouré par ses subalternes qui dressaient autour de lui un rempart confortable dont il le défiait à cet instant. Soupçonneux, Sasuke eût un pas de recul, animé par une urgence impulsive ; s'inquiétant de trouver d'autres soldats derrière son dos, lui coupant toutes retraites possibles. Se tendant imperceptiblement, il conserva ses lames jumelles à portée de main, pour soutenir l'attention hautaine de son désagréable interlocuteur.

Celui-ci se redressa maladroitement, quittant l'appui de la table où il siégeait avec ses pairs, occupés à quelques paris qui faisaient s'accumuler à sa hauteur de nombreux monticules de pièces. Tremblant de ses jambes hasardeuses, il s'approcha résolument de lui, imposant vulgairement sa constitution en opposition à l'allure profilée du ninja. L'homme arborait fièrement son expérience de trente années de plus, se moquant toujours aussi ouvertement du jeune Commandant naïf.

« C'est ainsi que vous défendez votre Maître dans votre région de sauvage ? En le laissant pour presque mort au fond des bois ? »

Les rires s'élevèrent aux paroles acérées du Capitaine qui ricana impérieusement. Puis ce dernier alla l'observer de la tête aux pieds, fendant son visage d'une expression de pitié abjecte, qui agaça sérieusement le garçon. Il se contint pourtant de répliquer, conscient qu'à un contre autant, sa parole ne vaudrait pas leurs miettes de subtilité vocale. La patience devait le guider, ce leader contrarié finirait bien par se lasser par lui-même de ces chamailleries vaines. L'autre en profita pour reprendre :

« Dire que l'on réclame une centaine de soldats vaillants pour aller quoi ? Sauver un seul imbécile, parce que celui-ci a fait confiance à l'un de ces chiens de Mitsunari ? Relata théâtralement l'homme. Mais qu'il crève !

_Absolument ! Qu'il crève ! » Approuva-t-on derrière lui.

Sasuke ne chercha pas à savoir qui.

« Toi et ta bande de clowns êtes des déchets ! Sanada est complètement cinglé de vous faire confiance ainsi, il va finir par en crever pour de bon ! Professa le Capitaine, les yeux révulsés. Pas que ce soit une grave perte tu me diras…

_Les guerriers de Mitsunari sont valeureux et honorables. Vous faites honte à votre titre en les injuriant, vieil Hibou ! »

L'insulté releva brutalement la tête, foudroyant du regard le soldat de sa propre garde qui venait de prendre librement la parole contre lui. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas impressionner, plissant durement les traits de son visage, ne dissimulant rien de son ressentiment envers son meneur. Sasuke le reconnût enfin comme ce guerrier qui avait défié Mihari depuis le pied de la forteresse, l'enjoignant à se confronter l'un à l'autre. La sentinelle avait refusé vertement, dévoilant nettement les contours de cette relation tendue. Le jeune ninja louait cette apparition soudaine et absolument imprévue qui l'avait retenu de justesse face aux insultes. Il ne pouvait accepter de pareils termes envers son Seigneur, sa raison n'aurait pas contenu ses armes de venir au contact de cette gorge offensante. Il ne voulait pas songer aux dégâts irrémédiables causés par sa diplomatie moderne et efficace ; Rokurô l'aurait achevé dans la foulée.

« Yozora est un crétin mais il vaut mieux que bien des hommes ici présents, Capitaine !

_Il a trahi. Il a jugé bon d'embrasser les pattes du Renard. Riposta le concerné. Je vous conseille de surveiller vos paroles Sekuhara ! »

Le combattant se tût face à l'autorité de son leader, soutenant sa rage sans un mot de plus. Il flancha à peine quand celui-ci vient cracher à ses pieds, soufflant quelques menaces à l'encontre de toutes nouvelles tentatives d'insubordination. Les deux guerriers continuèrent à se mesurer ainsi en silence un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que le Capitaine se décide finalement à se détourner, retournant à sa table périlleusement. De cet élan commun, le cercle se brisa autour d'eux alors que les soldats de Kanetsugu s'éloignaient. Son sauveur se tourna vers lui, présentant une main amicale à son encontre que Sasuke s'empressa de serrer.

« Sekuhara Itachi, nous nous sommes déjà croisés.

_Je m'en souviens oui. Acquiesça-t-il. Sarutobi Sasuke.

_Conseil, préviens tes arrières Gamin. T'es pas vraiment apprécié dans le coin. »

Et il le planta là.

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

_« Tu es vexé. » _S'amusait-elle.

Il l'ignora complètement, plongeant son nez plus profondément dans la fourrure épaisse du loup qui était venu s'étendre sur ses jambes, offrant son ventre velu à ses attentions affectueuses. La bête ronronnait presque sous ses doigts, apprivoisée en quelques minutes par un sourire immense et l'odeur familière de ces mains humaines. Elle n'avait pas tardé après plusieurs tours indécis à venir se frotter à lui, succombant vite à la chaleur confortable de ce curieux bipède gentil et conciliant. Qu'il semblait comprendre littéralement ses attentes, grattant juste où il fallait, complimentant son allure digne. Du moins, autant qu'il pouvait l'être, sur le dos grotesquement abandonné…

« Tu es un sacré numéro Peluche. » Railla le Commandant, récoltant un jappement joueur.

Apaisé par ce contact nostalgique, Sasuke agrippa le poil sombre avec délice. Songeant alors à celui, ô combien réconfortant et dense, de sa propre mère ; combien il aimait autrefois disparaître dedans pour se protéger d'un froid contre lequel il ne possédait rien pour lutter contrairement à ses frères et sœurs loups. Il se faisait immanquablement chasser, jeter dans la neige avec les autres. Elle continuait toutefois à garder un œil sur lui, venant parfois réchauffer ce mioche qui n'était pas le sien mais qu'elle élevait en tant que tel. Elle l'aimait vraiment, il n'avait jamais eu de doutes à ce sujet.

Même encore aujourd'hui, elle venait de temps en temps aux abords d'Ueda au détour d'une battue avec leur meute. Son âge avancé ne l'empêchait pas de faire ce chemin pour le voir, amenant régulièrement sous le couvert de ses pattes quelques jeunes pousses dont elle avait la garde. Sasuke ne rechignait jamais à les surveiller, éprouvant leurs réflexes dans leurs jeux bordéliques qui tiraient au plus faible un glapissement courroucé immanquablement. Il finissait toujours par lui prêter main forte, claquant les museaux révoltés du revers, pour s'immiscer dans la masse infantile avec des grognements ravis. Fronçant le nez sous la piqûre de vicieuses morsures, se vengeant en chatouilles tyranniques, jusqu'à ce que l'Alpha ne les rappelle à l'ordre. Il s'asseyait alors à ses côtés pour y demeurer sagement, lui parlant de sa vie quotidienne.

Elle écoutait à chaque fois. Ses séances d'entraînement intensives solitaires à la tombée de la nuit, il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être observé ; les milles habituelles tentatives à s'élever plus haut en quête du saut qui prétendrait à un vol éphémère ; le déroulement de ses missions de la semaine comme tout ce qui arrivait à sa famille recomposée. Il lui peignait des fresques de cette vie vouée du côté des Hommes, elle s'agaçait de son absence de progéniture l'enjoignant à se trouver une compagne. Il n'essayait pas de la détourner de cet objectif, elle résonnait en stabilité naturelle : les bêtes ne comprenaient jamais la tortuosité sentimentale du genre humain. Il les enviait souvent pour cela, savourant d'être constamment accueilli avec affection par ces êtres vivants qui partageait un pan de son existence. Séduit par la simplicité de ce rapport, sans hypocrisie ni vaine traîtrise.

Au final, la Forêt l'avait toujours recueilli chaque fois que les Hommes le rejetaient. Lorsque sa mère de sang l'avait sûrement jeté au détour d'une clairière, se libérant du poids d'un enfant non-voulu comme au soir où il s'en était venu de Koga, embarrassé d'avoir osé croire en ces bipèdes cruels et destructeurs. Animé par la haine et hanté à chaque sommeil par l'emprise capiteuse du camp et son éducation élitiste qui laissait son corps accoutumé au charme de la douleur. Qu'il se réveillait encore aujourd'hui, en pleine nuit, persuadé d'être demeuré là-bas… Il s'était juré de devenir le plus fort, loin de ces peurs infantiles.

Il ne l'était pourtant pas, fuyant à nouveau comme il possédait tant de talent pour le faire. Détourner les yeux plutôt que d'assumer ces actes apparaissait si attrayant à sa nature de lâche. Après tout, jamais il ne s'était appesanti des encombrements d'une quelconque fierté, rien ne le retenait de déguerpir. Les remords ne venaient que par la suite, occupant un moment ses pensées erratiques comme il s'inquiétait des réactions des Braves devant son brusque départ. Ils avaient dû débattre entre eux longtemps des dernières révélations délicates, tentant probablement de donner un crime à la hauteur de son statut, cherchant dans les souvenirs communs des indices retenus de cette mascarade à laquelle ils avaient succombée. Manipulés par un sourire spontané et ingénu, ces Shinobis ne devaient pas s'en remettre.

Anastasia avait semblé foudroyée sur place, réalisant à peine et sans doute s'en serait-il moqué dans un autre monde ou penser au visage affecté de Saizô ne tordait pas son ventre de regrets. Il n'aurait pas cru, sincèrement pas, que le brun puisse être autant atterré par cette omission soigneuse de sa part. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas amis, ils ne se devaient rien… Personne ne pouvait comparer cela au lien qu'il partageait avec la jeune prêtresse. Isanami ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir menti plus que d'être un criminel, il la connaissait suffisamment désormais pour pouvoir l'affirmer. Il avait complètement souillé leur relation en arborant son masque, créant des failles qu'il n'était pas en mesure de combler.

Il avait fini par payer le prix de son péché d'égoïsme, abîmant la seule chose qui lui tenait réellement à cœur dans cette composition familiale singulière. Qui irait seulement lui faire confiance maintenant ? Juzô avait été l'unique à déjouer ses attentes, faisant le vœu risqué de le suivre par respect envers le jugement de leur Maître. Et même si ce n'était pas tellement pour lui, il ne restait pas assez stupide pour espérer la même sagesse chez Rokurô. Le Page ne l'appréciait pas plus que le strict minimum de la courtoisie et la réciproque était d'autant plus vraie. S'il devait être franc, il reconnaîtrait que l'autre lui inspirait une jalousie tenace, que le temps n'avait pas vraiment affaiblie. Au moins partageaient-ils ce souci pour Yukimura ; les marques qu'il avait laissées à vif dans la chair de leur Seigneur ne demeureraient pas impunies.

Lui se haïssait toujours de cette perte de contrôle. Le Messager avait beau avoir participé à ce projet malsain que de briser ses chaînes, il avait été incapable de lutter contre la Bête qui persistait en son âme. Les habitudes étaient revenues d'elles-mêmes, il s'était retrouvé en train de chasser dans la Forêt en quête de la séduisante odeur humaine, promesse d'une viande riche et grasse sous les crocs. Mené par la panique vaine de ses proies qui fuyaient inutilement de tous côtés. Brutalement, il y avait eu ce parfum différent des autres qui l'avait laissé pantois et erratique ; il avait couru. Pour ne retrouver le plein contrôle de sa personne, déjà fort occupé à se laisser aller sous le regard ardent de son Maître… Autant dire qu'il s'était rapidement résolu à poursuivre ce qui avait été commencé.

Soupirant, il joua distraitement avec une oreille pointue de Peluche qui se débattit faiblement, sa vile gueule fendue dans un rire silencieux. La joie légère de l'animal apaisait son humeur morose, colorait dans le cours de ses pensées des souvenirs flétris par le temps qu'il avait cru avoir définitivement oublié. Comme ces événements mensuels qui les rassemblaient tous, sous la lueur éclatante de la pleine Lune, pour l'éternelle nuit du mois. La patience qu'il tentait d'acquérir en chassant aux côtés de son alpha de mère, appréhendant ce monde extérieur qui s'ouvrait complètement sous ses pas. Les échauffourées régulières, pour lesquelles il demeura le plus désavantagé jusqu'au jour où il comprit l'intérêt du concept de l'arme. La maturité bruyante et tapageuse de ses frères et sœurs quand il s'interrogeait encore de sa croissance interminable, laissé pour quelques années supplémentaires aux plaisirs de l'enfance insouciante. Autant qu'elle pouvait l'être en tant que prédateur du fond de la Forêt…

Tout cela semblait loin désormais. Il avait choisi d'apprendre à revêtir le pesant costume de sa race ; suivant un homme de passage dans un élan de folie. Ou peut-être qu'au fond de la haine tenace, persistait sa curiosité insatiable pour ces bipèdes dont il faisait parti indubitablement. Renier ce fait aurait été se renier, il n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre ce principe. Il voulait juste devenir suffisamment fort pour porter cet héritage encombrant sans en rougir. Assumer la conscience malsaine de certains en osant tendre, chaque fois, une main amicale, aider à sa petite échelle autant que possible, donner de sa personne pour les autres. Un bien misérable rattrapage qui avait pourtant allégé sa vie comme sa conscience, il y trouvait aussi son compte, rien de cela ne pouvait être parfaitement désintéressé.

« …et je partage vos craintes à ce sujet, Madame. Mais nous ne pouvons-

_Ishida-kun, tu le connais aussi bien que moi. Il ne tardera plus à venir aux pieds de ta forteresse, désormais tout cela n'est plus qu'une question de temps. »

Le loup se faufila entre ses bras pour décamper prestement avant qu'il ne puisse seulement songer à le retenir, sa pleine attention était concentrée sur ces deux présences qui approchaient dans sa direction. Le spectre apparaissait reconnaissable en partie, il n'était pas le seul à rechercher le calme au sein de la proche Forêt, Mitsunari paraissait s'accorder une promenade nocturne en compagnie d'une femme que Sasuke pût finalement reconnaître comme l'épouse de Kanetsugu. Il ne l'avait aperçue qu'une fois, de loin, cette rousse flamboyante s'était faite des plus discrètes parmi eux, depuis son arrivée. Il était d'autant plus surprenant de la voir sortir ainsi, sans protection visible, aux côtés du jeune Seigneur en une intimité presque dérangeante, si la discussion qui l'accompagnait avait été toute autre.

« Les événements de ce matin n'étaient qu'une mise en garde et tu le sais très bien. Insistait-elle avec soin. Sanada-san en a fait inutilement les frais.

_Quoi qu'il affirme, ce ne sont pas les Tokugawa qui l'ont blessé. » Rétorqua son interlocuteur.

Hésitant un instant sur l'attitude à adopter, le ninja se résolût à demeurer où il se trouvait à l'instant, assez intéressé de pouvoir en apprendre davantage. Il n'en eût toutefois pas l'occasion : les deux marcheurs vinrent inconsciemment sur lui, sa silhouette n'échappant pas longtemps au regard de Mitsunari. Satisfait de cette surprise nocturne, l'homme se fendit même d'un sourire charmant à son encontre.

« Sarutobi… En quête d'étoiles peut-être ?

_Mitsunari-san, Madame. » Répondit le garçon dans un salut respectueux, se pliant devant la dame de noble lignage fort étonnée.

Elle ne manqua pas d'interroger muettement le jeune Seigneur des yeux quant à cette apparition. Ce dernier vint présenter de lui-même la responsabilité de Commandant des Braves que supportait Sasuke. Elle acquiesça plutôt sèchement à cette annonce secondaire. Son visage affirmé et pointu semblait disparaître à la base de sa masse capillaire tumultueuse ; deux prunelles vertes y brillant avec netteté. Son corps entraîné la démarquant des habituelles concubines de son époque, elle portait un wakizashi élégant au côté droit des côtes qui ne s'apparentait aucunement à de la simple décoration. L'aura qui se dégageait d'elle impliquant le port sévère des samouraïs véritables, elle se tenait impérialement droite dans ses getas à haute semelle. Il la soupçonnait de tricher ainsi sur sa taille pour impressionner davantage ses pairs masculins.

L'effet s'avérait parfaitement réussi, le garçon se sentit baisser la tête devant cette évidence autorité à la fois puissante et charismatique. Se retrouvant à contempler soigneusement le motif fleuri trivial peint au même du tissu épais qui constituait son kimono de soirée, d'un violet flamboyant fidèle aux convictions de la famille de son mari. Il se sentait embarrassé face à cette créature féminine, intimidé par sa stature et le teint poudré de sa peau quand il ne pouvait que reconnaître sa beauté évidente. Un trouble qui n'échappa en rien à l'attention aiguisée de la femme, son visage grave s'éclaira d'un sourire sincèrement attendri devant lequel Sasuke crût bien redevenir un enfant naïf.

La quarantaine lui allait décidément à la perfection.

_« Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de virer hétéro maintenant… » _Jasa l'Autre, plutôt joyeusement.

Sourd à ces interventions puériles, le ninja s'inquiéta davantage du comportement de Mitsunari qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de recroiser depuis les dernières tentatives évasives du jeune Seigneur à son égard. Leur hôte paraissait cependant d'une humeur retenue, se contentant de maintenir son habituel masque sous la surface avenante. Etait-ce les effets de la fatigue ou de l'alcool fêté en ces heures ? Pour la première fois, Sasuke parvenait à voir clairement les doutes aphasiques de l'homme qui perçaient paresseusement, comme une éphémère présence en-dessous des diplomatiques omissions.

Il se tint à son devoir.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous tenir aussi loin des remparts sans une patrouille de protection.

_Et bien semble-t-il que nous en avons une désormais. » Lui répondit légèrement Mitsunari, le considérant.

Le ninja comprit aussitôt les intentions ainsi sous-entendues : il se plia à nouveau bien bas devant ses deux protégés d'un soir. Gardant pour lui sa réserve, peu enthousiaste d'avoir la responsabilité de ces vies-là entre les mains. Les ordres étaient les ordres, qu'ils soient ou non émis par Yukimura. Ces caractères valaient des autorités supérieures qu'il se devait de suivre.

« Loin de moi le désir de vous importunez, Sires. Prit-il soin de préciser toutefois.

_Vous ne le faites pas. Assura la femme de Kanetsugu. Nous étions justement en train d'évoquer les récents chambardements. Joignez-nous à vous. »

Il acquiesça pour se redresser, balayant soigneusement les alentours proches de son hypersensibilité en quête de présences étrangères qui se seraient glissées parmi les arbres dans leur traque appliquée. Aucun esprit malveillant ne se fit cependant ressentir, ni aucunes autres formes de danger possibles. La nuit calme régnait sur les environs en monarque solitaire, promesse d'un repos nerveux bienvenu. Sasuke suivit le jeune Seigneur et sa compagnie alors qu'ils reprenaient leur route, semblant suivre un chemin forestier discret qui se perdait à travers bois. Le chahut diffus de la fête se percevait encore, comme un écho lointain. Il ignora le tiraillement douloureux qui demeurait dans son ventre à trop songer aux Braves.

« Vous nous avez grandement inquiétés, votre Maître et vous-même, ce matin. Embrailla immédiatement la belle rousse, déployant machinalement un éventail pour se rafraîchir de l'air ambiant poisseux.

_J'en suis désolé. S'affligea le garçon. J'ai manqué de discernement. »

Mitsunari présent, il se retint d'ajouter quelques remarques acerbes sur le comportement de Mihari. Son hésitation ne passa néanmoins pas inaperçue, et leur jeune hôte parût comprendre de suite, les pensées qui habitaient son esprit. Il marqua un long instant de réflexion personnelle ; pour finalement se résoudre à les mettre dans la confidence, d'une voix basse et placide :

« A vrai dire, non, puisque ma sentinelle me reste dévouée même au sein des lignes ennemies.

_Un espion ? Murmura aussitôt son amie. C'est absolument brillant. »

Le Seigneur accepta le compliment avec humilité, ayant un mouvement de tête élégant. Sasuke resta foudroyé sur place, dépassé par le discernement précoce de l'homme. Il retirait ce qu'il avait pu proférer sur lui dans la colère, de toute évidence ce cerveau-là était aussi ingénieux que celui de Yukimura. Sa disparition avait donc été une occasion parfaite pour l'archer de retourner sous pavillon adverse, en terrain à conquérir. Au plus près du Renard pour entendre.

Il se sentait à la fois trompé par la sentinelle qui n'avait pas hésité à se servir de lui, mais réconforté, de voir que son empathie envers les autres ne s'était pas fourvoyée en l'encourageant à faire confiance à cet allié chaleureux et agréable. Cette histoire de trahison n'avait existé que pour assurer la couverture solide de Mihari ; savoir cela allégeait inexplicablement son cœur du poids de l'accablement.

« Je n'avais pas prévu qu'ils chercheraient à vous récupérer. Reconnût Mitsunari, son regard clair fixé sur lui. Heureusement, Yozora-san a su profiter de cette aubaine.

_Quitte à me jeter dans la gueule du loup au passage. Lâcha froidement le ninja, sans parvenir à se contenir. J'imagine que tout ça était nécessaire…

_Il faut savoir sacrifier au cours d'une guerre pour vaincre. »

Sasuke ne tenta pas de s'opposer à ce jugement excessif. Il distinguait clairement les différences qui existaient entre un dirigeant aussi jeune que ne l'était leur hôte, et un homme plus expérimenté comme leur Seigneur affirmait être. Mitsunari se laissait emporter par la passion et la soif de revanche. Il restait dominé par ses propres émotions, maître en apparence d'une situation à laquelle il s'adaptait plus ou moins bien. En comparaison, Yukimura parvenait à conserver une distance minimale avec les événements. Il avait le pouvoir sur chaque détail de la conjoncture, forçant celle-ci à s'adapter à ses exigences ; et non l'inverse.

« Sanada-san n'aurait pas permis votre enlèvement. Contra la femme de Kanetsugu, sereinement. Il a remué ciel et terre lors de votre disparition… Je dois avouer que je suis surprise qu'un enfant puisse compter autant à son regard.

__Si tu savais ma vieille ! »_

Le Commandant ne cilla pas un seul instant, soutenant l'attention indiscrète derrière la corole légère de son éventail. Conscient que Mitsunari cherchait aussi avidement, quelques réponses dans les expressions affichées franchement sur son visage et dans la tension de son corps ; il s'obligea au calme. Résolu à ne rien laisser apparaître qui pourrait trahir son amant. Si aucunes punitions ne les affligeraient, la réputation solide de son Maître pâtirait des rumeurs inutiles sur les bonnes mœurs de leur sexualité. Lui-même souffrait assez d'un manque de crédibilité dû à son âge prématuré pour ne pas avoir à supporter le supplément gratuit de la relation qu'il entretenait avec son employeur. Tout cela causerait un chaos vain et inutile quand ils devaient songer plutôt aux manigances des Tokugawa à cette heure.

« Il est comme un père pour moi. » Mentit-il, arborant son plus talentueux masque de comédien.

L'Autre s'en étouffa bruyamment.

_« Non mais t'as pas honte !?_

_Je vois. » Releva la rousse, complètement ignorante du conflit intérieur qui l'agitait.

Au moins paraissait-elle avoir été convaincue par sa performance culotée. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Mitsunari, Sasuke pouvait clairement le ressentir dans la manière dont l'homme le considérait, muettement. Ce dernier ne faisait que donner l'impression de lâcher l'affaire, il avait parfaitement compris la nature de sa fabulation. Le ninja serra des dents, impuissant à trouver une solution viable pour apaiser définitivement cet évident scepticisme de leur hôte. Perdre davantage de temps sur ce sujet épineux n'aurait fait que souligner un peu plus le trouble qu'il essayait de cacher, le garçon orienta la conversation ailleurs.

« Les Tokugawa n'apprécieront pas ce nouvel échec. La prochaine fois, ce sera à Torhu qu'ils iront s'attaquer directement.

_C'est ce que j'essaye de lui faire comprendre, Ishida-kun peut se montrer une telle tête de mule parfois… »

Le jeune Seigneur grogna vivement, visiblement embarrassé de la familiarité avec laquelle son amie, de longue date sûrement, se permettait de s'adresser à lui devant un témoin extérieur ; offrant au ninja, une vision toute autre de sa personne, plus humaine et accessible. Compatissant pour supporter trop souvent les câlins maternels d'Isanami lorsqu'il l'inquiétait, Sasuke contint au mieux son amusement. Le charme capiteux de la femme de Kanetsugu n'épargnait vraiment aucun homme, il devinait qu'elle devait bien être la seule à avoir l'autorisation implicite de témoigner ainsi bruyamment de son affection envers Mitsunari.

« Ce vieux Renard peut se montrer aussi prévisible que ridiculement créatif. Martela celui-ci durement. Je ne me résoudrai pas à céder à la facilité quand il s'agit de prévoir les réactions de cet animal.

_Ecraser ta forteresse lui conférait une victoire décisive, l'opposition toute entière s'écroulerait avec.

_Cela n'arrivera pas. Nous manquons peut-être de temps mais nous serons prêts, ensembles. Notre alliance, bien que hâtive, marquera l'avantage sur ses troupes aveugles.

_Cette alliance n'existe que administrativement pour le moment ! Si demain, il vient à se présenter aux pieds des remparts, nous ne serons jamais en mesure de riposter. » S'agaça la rousse dame.

Prudemment, Sasuke avait pris soin de se tenir hors de leurs vifs échanges, ne prenant pas parti à cet aride différend qui possédait les traits d'un interminable conflit de stratégies. Surveillant plutôt les alentours, il ne manquait pourtant rien de l'altercation, mémorisant soigneusement les paroles de chacun en vue de les réciter justement auprès de son Maître. Et pacte ou non, cela ne ternirait pas sa conscience. On pouvait bien le traiter de chien, il demeurait persuadé que Yukimura ne recherchait chez leurs alliés qu'un soutien fugace, dont il s'affranchirait au plus tôt. Pour cette guerre, son Seigneur avait mis de côté ses intérêts personnels à la satisfaction de son dévouement envers les Toyotomi. Une fois la menace éloignée, il se concentrerait dans ses projets solitaires de renversement du pouvoir. Il commençait à le connaître.

« Sarutobi, vous avez sûrement eu l'occasion de discuter avec eux. Exposa soudainement Mitsunari. Ont-ils laissé entendre quoi que ce soit concernant leurs actions futures ?

_Rien qui ne concernât vous directement. » Répondit-il avec précaution.

Au final, il n'avait eu ni le temps, ni l'occasion de s'entretenir avec son Maître pour définir les limites. Réfléchir ensembles comme ils le faisaient habituellement à ce qui pouvait être communiqué aux autres et le reste qui demeurait secrètement entre eux. Cette information ne lui paraissait pas primordiale, et de ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, Yukimura avait prétexté s'être fait attaqué par les Tokugawa pour expliquer ses plaies. Le garçon imaginait bien que le dirigeant avait particulièrement tu la réalité de leur confrontation au fond de la Forêt. En contrepartie, aborder en surface la discussion qu'il avait entretenue avec le Messager, en évitant les passages chatouilleux de son amoralité, ne semblait pas un mal.

« Ils se sont vantés de posséder des pouvoirs touchant au domaine du divin.

_Au domaine du divin ? S'étonna aussitôt la femme de Kanetsugu.

_Oui, le meneur de leur groupe est capable notamment de manipuler les esprits. Sans compter celle qui peut contrôler le temps à son bon vouloir.

_Diffamer les Kamis, quelle bande de barbares ! S'échauffa Mitsunari, le visage tendu par la rage. Voilà donc les dignes serviteurs de leur maître Renard ! Qu'ils pourrissent de honte, ces hérétiques. »

Le Commandant des Braves se garda bien de répondre à cette plainte capricieuse. Il avait répudié de lui-même les mythes dépassés de ces Dieux à l'existence factice. Son athéisme ne se révoltait pas devant ces discours pompeux dont le Messager se réclamait l'auteur. A vrai dire, cela avait plutôt tendance à l'amuser. Tant de divergences émotionnelles à propos d'êtres extraordinaires qui ne coexistaient au final, que dans la conscience humaine commune. Tout cela pour des textes sacrés que les prêtres se récitaient, de génération en génération, conservant jalousement un savoir composé uniquement de fabulations. Les Hommes étaient décidément de curieuses créatures.

« Et qu'ont-ils fait pour mériter une telle bénédiction ? L'interrogea la noble dame avec curiosité.

_Ce n'est pas une bénédiction… »

Sentant l'impatience de ses interlocuteurs à ces paroles troublantes, Sasuke acheva :

« Ils ont été punis pour des crimes abominables.

_Des crimes ?

_Ce n'est pas une bénédiction. » Répéta-t-il fermement.

Cette dernière déclaration fût accueillie par un silence contemplatif ; ils marquèrent une pause. Tous trois ainsi immobilisés dans leur progression tranquille, tandis qu'ils se jugeaient les uns, les autres. Sans que personne ne se dévoua à évoquer clairement, formuler à haute voix les pensées qui tiraillaient chaque esprit, imposant son camaïeu d'images sanglantes. L'imagination seule faisait son office, la femme de Kanetsugu le comprit la première. Elle se concentra sur ce qui demeurait le plus important :

« Nous devons être en mesure de leur faire face la prochaine fois qu'ils viendront.

_Ce sera le cas. Affirma Mitsunari, d'un ton passionné. Nous avons déjà administrativement réglé toute cette affaire, il ne manque plus qu'un passage à la pratique. Les entraînements de ce matin, ce sont déroulés sans aucunes anicroches.

_Si mon mari peut se permettre d'attendre que le temps fasse son œuvre, Sanada-san ne restera pas au sein de la forteresse éternellement. Il a un fief dont assurer la protection par sa présence. »

L'évocation de Ueda emplit Sasuke d'une terrible nostalgie, qu'il se rendit soudain compte, depuis de longues semaines, que ce voyage jusqu'ici les avait tirés loin de leur charmante province. La vision sereine du château alangui parmi le feuillage dru de la Forêt, lui manquait cruellement tout comme l'odeur familière qui montait à son nez, lorsqu'il allait méditer dans un coin de la cour. L'humilité de la bâtisse, son bois tendre et son parquet grinçant, tout ça n'existait pas dans le monde bondé et les décors pesants du bastion imposant de leur jeune hôte qui privilégiait le confort physique au bien être.

« Heureusement nous pouvons compter sur les autres Braves pour prévenir la maison des éventuels dangers tant que nous ne sommes pas là. Confia-t-il. Mais la situation ne doit pas durer des mois.

_Je m'en doute. Sanada-san m'a fait largement part de son avis sur la question ; et je le comprends. Ajouta le Seigneur de justesse, soudain conscient de la flagrance de son ressentiment.

__Il râle beaucoup le mioche, il aime encore moins ton petit copain que d'habitude ou quoi ? »_

Le Commandant prit le parti de ne pas réagir outre-mesure, feignant l'ignorance. Cette relation entre son Maître et les autres dirigeants ne le regardaient pas vraiment. Il n'avait fait que remarquer distraitement la tension qui persistait librement entre eux, l'hypocrisie dont se paraît habilement Yukimura, n'hésitant pas à critiquer dès que les concernés ne se trouvaient plus dans les parages. Son homme n'épargnait personne, il y avait le gamin et l'antiquité pour chacun ; commentant largement les comportements extrêmes de ceux-là, ainsi que leurs tendances conquérantes absolument outrancières.

Il avait cru ces derniers jours que les choses s'étaient pacifiées, à tord visiblement.

« Peu importe que nous ne soyons pas prêts suffisamment tôt, si le Messager des Tokugawa revient avec son escouade, je me chargerai d'eux.

_A cinq contre un, Sarutobi ? Yozora-san ne compromettra pas sa couverture pour vous soutenir. L'informa Mitsunari, ne dissimulant pas son scepticisme.

_J'ai compris certaines choses, ce matin. » Argua-t-il machinalement.

Même tardivement, il avait su malgré tout reprendre le contrôle de lui-même que le Messager s'était appliqué à briser manuellement. En réalisant cela, il avait triomphé de sa véritable nature et par-conséquent, s'était affranchi définitivement du pouvoir du Tokugawa. Ce dernier pouvait bien tenter de manipuler encore une fois sa conscience, il ne cèderait plus sous son influence. Il ne le craignait plus sur le plan mental, restait alors la partie physique qu'il se savait dominer largement depuis l'acquisition de son hypersensibilité. Il était plus fort que son adversaire, en un contre un il aurait l'avantage.

Quant aux autres, il se savait en mesure de vaincre à nouveau la Reine si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Ce contrôle du temps ne l'affectait pas assez pour l'empêcher de la prendre de vitesse, comme il l'avait déjà fait lors de leur précédente confrontation. Mihari serait un autre problème que l'inconnu empêchait de résoudre prématurément, il ne savait pas grand-chose des capacités de l'espion si ce n'est qu'il combattait d'évidence sur longue distance, douée d'une vision qui n'égalait pourtant pas la sienne. La constitution de l'archer tenait davantage d'un coureur d'endurance que du guerrier solidement bâti, il faudrait se méfier soigneusement de sa réserve de souffle.

Sans compter, le fait qu'il ignorait purement et simplement la pleine ampleur du pouvoir de la jeune sentinelle. De même, ces deux vassaux qui se tenaient constamment dans l'ombre protectrice du Messager, n'avaient rien dévoilé pour le moment. Les vagues hypothèses émises ne valaient pas la réalité lorsque celle-ci se déciderait à le rattraper. Sasuke continuait de se méfier comme de la peste de ces suppléants silencieux qui n'attendaient que le juste instant pour intervenir et révéler leur force.

« Je ne serai pas seul, les Braves me soutiendront sans faillir.

_Vous devrez surtout tous vous concentrer sur la surveillance de votre maître. Le réprimanda la belle rousse. Nous devons nous limiter au principe de protection, aucun d'entre nous n'est capable de passer à l'offensive. Il faut rester patient.

_Il n'acceptera pas de se terrer en attendant que l'alliance prenne forme. Rétorqua-t-il, plutôt sèchement.

_Ce serait pourtant la solution la plus raisonnable. Avança alors Mitsunari, plongé en pleine réflexion. Baisser la pression sur ce vil Renard en retournant chacun dans sa contrée, maintenir le rassemblement en secret… Il faudrait qu'une partie de nos soldats communs demeurent ici. »

L'idée apparaissait complètement irréalisable au ninja.

« Non, ce qu'il faut c'est une victoire écrasante. Assez accablante pour que le Shôgun remette en question sa propre armée. Dès lors nous serons tranquilles pendant un moment, le temps qu'il retravaille sa stratégie.

_Ce serait surtout extrêmement dangereux de jeter aussi tôt notre avantage d'être sous-estimé. S'opposa la femme de Kanetsugu. Ieyasu risquerait de s'améliorer et de devenir une menace autrement plus intelligente que ce à quoi il prétend maintenant.

_Si nous décimons les pièces importantes, nous construirons plus fort avant lui.

__Ne me dis pas que tu te penses capable de tuer le Messager et sa Reine, Crétin de sentimentale. »_

Il allait devoir s'y résoudre. Ces Hommes étaient absolument dévoués à leur maître, aussi fidèlement qu'il s'était lui-même offert tout entier à Yukimura. Il ne pouvait ni envisager de les garder emprisonnés pour de bon, ni songer à les laisser librement vivre ; et retourner auprès des Tokugawa. Ces voies s'avéraient sans issues positives possibles, seule la mort définitive semblait une option raisonnable dans l'optique de vaincre le camp ennemi. Après tout, il était convaincu que ceux-là ne s'interrogeraient pas autant sur la question de leur propre côté : ce serait lui ou eux. Du moins, encore fallait-il qu'ils parviennent à le tuer quand la vitesse de sa régénération physique ne cessait de se perfectionner, frôlant la pure fulgurance.

Il avait remarqué son amélioration avant même de passer ses nuits à Torhu. Depuis, il s'était accordé du temps à tester ses nouvelles limites, se blessant intentionnellement plus ou moins profondément afin de voir avec quelle efficacité les blessures se refermaient. Son constat avait été sans équivoque, plus les jours se déroulaient au compteur, et plus les plaies se faisaient succinctes dans sa chair. Rien ne demeurait des bleus qui avaient pourtant décoré son corps ce matin. Ni estafilades, ni quelconques cicatrisations. Son épiderme, blanc et indemne, ne se souvenait déjà plus de ces quelques contretemps. Il n'osait pas imaginer à quel point cette guérison instantanée pouvait aspirer, le protégeant de quantités de menaces en tous genres. Les lames n'étaient absolument plus suffisantes à réclamer sa vie, elles s'enfonçaient à peine que la déchirure amorçait une obturation tandis que son tissu organique se reconstituait. Empêchant ainsi toute hémorragie interne de se produire ; seul le fait d'arracher un membre outrepassait ce don inhumain.

« C'est une possibilité envisageable. Reconnût Mitsunari. Nous pourrions le prendre de vitesse.

_Il faudrait lui asséner une défaite terrible pour qu'il prenne la peine, à ce point, de se remettre en question. Les mit en garde la rousse dame. Ce n'est pas une mince affaire.

_Sa fierté l'y poussera forcément. Un échec affaiblirait grandement sa crédibilité auprès du peuple. Cela, il le sait même mieux que nous. Rétorqua Sasuke. Vous devez cesser de vous terrer ainsi dans votre forteresse en attendant qu'il veuille bien s'attaquer à Torhu. Il est plus que temps de relever la tête face à lui ! »

Mitsunari et sa noble amie demeurèrent silencieux devant cette observation enflammée, méditant à cet éclat incontrôlé du ninja qui se sentit rougir d'être la cible de pareilles attentions. Constatant enfin à quel point, il s'était permis de prendre la parole et d'argumenter contre ses propres supérieurs, le garçon refoula une subite envie de se fondre dans le sol. Inspirant une bouffée maladroite, il tenta de rétablir le cours de sa pensée pour trouver les justes mots afin de l'exprimer. Profitant du manque d'oppositions verbales, il hésita un instant, avant de défendre davantage son point de vue :

« Nous pouvons croire en l'ouvrage du temps et laisser nos guerriers apprendre à se connaître selon leur bon vouloir, rassemblés sous la protection de vos remparts. Nous pouvons faire ça, ou nous pouvons penser que cette alliance se construira plus solidement encore dans la douleur.

_Qu'est-ce que vous entendez, ainsi ?

_J'entends Madame, qu'un ennemi commun rassemble même les plus réticents. Que les liens les plus solides naissent dans la difficulté qui rapproche. Perdre des camarades, subir la cruauté de l'ennemi, comprendre où se situe sa place sur le champ de bataille, partager une victoire… Ces choses sont celles qui forment la réalité de l'amitié d'équipiers de combat.

Constatez par vous-mêmes cette fête qu'ils partagent, ensembles, après les engagements de ce matin. »

Il était impossible de manquer le bordel auditif lointain qu'était devenu la nuit à la belle étoile prévu par ces soldats. La musique avait cessé pour laisser place à un rassemblement de murmures en tous genres, chargés par l'alcool qui enraillait ces gorges survivantes. Sasuke percevait clairement les silhouettes lourdes, abandonnées aux fauteuils et tables, plongées dans une inertie commune d'après festivités. Des courageux se levaient encore, attrapant quelques bouteilles pour achever glorieusement cette soirée. Pas d'anicroches, ni échauffourées ivres n'avaient seulement eu lieu durant.

« Peut-être… Amorça Mitsunari, frappé par un désarroi évident. Peut-être devrions-nous…

_Aucune de vos minables stratégies n'atteindra Ieyasu-sama. »

Le Commandant des Sanada se retourna le premier, se jetant aveuglément sur cette silhouette jaillie de nulle part pour la plaquer contre un arbre proche, une lame sous la gorge. Ils demeurèrent ainsi, soufflant chacun sur le visage de l'autre, alors que le ninja reconnaissait en cet invité impromptu un des vassaux, muet habituellement, du Messager ; l'individu apparaissait de taille moyenne, tout de noir vêtu sur un corps trapu. Taillé pour les brèves accélérations et l'infiltration de territoire adverse, qu'il avait failli réussir celle-là plutôt brillamment, un autre que lui dénué d'hypersensibilité n'aurait rien remarqué.

« Si tu crois qu'il me suffit de ne pas te voir pour ignorer ta présence… Gronda-t-il dangereusement, le fer de son arme s'enfonçant plus profondément encore dans cette chair exposée.

_Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, mon Frère. Chuchota fiévreusement l'anonyme, dégageant de lui-même son cou sous cette poigne dominatrice. Nous sommes les enfants des Kamis. »

Sasuke soutint son regard habité par la folie, quand il ressentait nettement le rythme serein du cœur de son opposant sous la paume de sa main libre. Une contradiction physique, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà rencontrée auparavant chez l'ennemi. Autant, certains caractères bipolaires oscillaient parfois entre les deux extrêmes, autant le corps ne mentait jamais sur l'état d'esprit de son propriétaire. Celui qui se trouvait, ainsi, devant lui, était autant passionné que placide, son visage soigneusement dissimulé de toutes possibles tentatives de lectures.

« Abandonnez. Jeta l'homme à l'égard du jeune Seigneur, que la stupeur avait rendu aphasique. Ieyasu-sama sera clément envers vous, vous pourrez conserver votre titre et votre honneur.

_Ne nous crois pas si naïfs ! »

La femme de Kanetsugu considérait d'un œil glacial l'espion Tokugawa, agacée de cette interruption mesquine, elle battait sèchement de son éventail. Sans doute pour occuper ses doigts, loin de la tentation de les faire courir librement sur la poignée de son court sabre pour défier honorablement ce vile adversaire que le culot avait poussé jusque derrière leurs lignes.

« La ferme Femme ! Cracha l'individu avec autorité. Qui t'autorise à prendre la parole ? »

Sasuke sauva sa vie d'une main apaisante levée en direction de la noble dame : celle-ci avait délaissé toute vaine dignité, tremblant de rage alors que l'acier de son wakizashi éclatait sous l'obscurité profonde. Il sonnait mélodieusement, contenu pour moitié dans l'étreinte raisonnable de son fourreau.

« Madame, s'il vous plaît. »

L'anonyme infiltré évaluait désormais pleinement le danger proche ; semblant tomber des nues ainsi confronté au sexe faible muté en une véritable menace potentielle. Il fixait effaré cette noble dame poudrée dont les mèches révoltées, s'échappant de l'étreinte convenable de leur coiffure, encadraient un regard des plus terrifiants. Oublieux de ses mises en garde hautaines qui étaient demeurées au fond de sa gorge, avec le résidu de son courage. Sasuke pouvait ressentir parfaitement sa peur devant cette démonstration fulgurante d'un tempérament de feu, conditionné à l'éthique des samouraïs.

« Chie-san, rengaine. » Ordonna Mitsunari, sa voix retrouvée.

Leur jeune hôte couvait son amie d'un regard remarquablement inquiet, témoignant ouvertement à sa charmante compagnie de l'affection qu'il lui portait. Le Commandant salua silencieusement cette prise de risque, la rousse rengaina finalement après un instant interminable de flottement. Consciente de l'extrémité de son impulsivité, elle se recula d'un pas raisonnable tout en lançant à l'espion Tokugawa des regards noirs qui fit se ratatiner ce dernier encore plus piteusement.

Mitsunari se redressa fièrement.

« Retourne aux pieds de ton Maître, dis-lui de ma part que les Toyotomi ne s'écraseront jamais ! Il peut venir prendre le thé avec moi pour en discuter de vive voix s'il le désire… »

L'anonyme individu parût sur le point de répondre quelques insanités au jeune Seigneur. Un nerveux coup d'œil en direction de la femme de Kanetsugu calma sa rébellion. D'un geste brutal, il se libéra de l'arme de Sasuke, les considérant tous une dernière fois avant de s'effacer purement dans l'air comme s'il n'existait pas. Faisant preuve d'une aptitude exceptionnelle que le Commandant identifia immédiatement comme son don offert par le Ciel : invisibilité consciente. Voilà qui pimenterait davantage encore les confrontations avec le groupe du Messager qui ne tarderaient pas à venir après l'envoi d'une telle provocation.

« Je vais de ce pas prévenir mon mari. Déclara alors la rousse.

_Merci Chie-san.

_C'est à moi de te remercier, Ishida-kun. »

Les deux êtres échangèrent un regard de connivence. Respectueux de leur relation, le ninja détourna le sien ailleurs, les laissant à une fragile intimité quand il songeait de son côté, au lendemain. Aux Braves qui devaient désormais tous dormir profondément, digérant à peine son abus de sincérité. Il devait voir Isanami, il fallait absolument qu'il s'excuse d'avoir conservé le silence sur quelques secrets supplémentaires. Discuter avec Saizô, éteindre les braises avant que celles-ci ne viennent réduire en cendres le peu qui subsistait entre son homologue d'Iga et lui-même. Il ne voulait perdre personne, il devait réagir et cesser de croire à la fuite et à ses vertus douteuses. Ce serait en assumant solidement ses propres vices qu'il apparaîtrait à nouveau en tant que personne de confiance aux yeux de sa famille.

Cette guerre qui se présentait aujourd'hui, ils ne seraient capables de la remporter qu'en demeurant soudés les uns aux autres, forts ensembles. Puisque le véritable pouvoir ne s'acquérait que pour protéger les êtres qui nous sont chers, puisque chacun avait su trouver sa place à Ueda, ils devaient préserver leurs liens avant tout le reste. Lui, assurerait à son tour la cohésion de ceux dont il avait la charge de mener. En lâchant le poids inutile de ses doutes personnels, des craintes qui avaient pu continuer à le poursuivre chaque nuit, à se cacher au fond de son esprit pour ressurgir soudain plus virulentes qu'auparavant.

Après tout, il était un humain maintenant. Un humain qui communiquait avec ses pairs, travaillait en un ensemble maladroit auprès d'eux, pour partager et produire de nouveaux souvenirs, construire sa fragile existence de bipède doué de sentiments. Il avait su pardonner, si lui en était capable, les Braves trouveraient bien ce chemin un jour ou l'autre. Il faudrait se montrer patient.

« Sarutobi… »

Il leva la tête vers Mitsunari qui demeurait toujours à ses côtés, malgré le départ assez précipité de la femme de Kanetsugu pour la forteresse proche. L'homme arborait une expression indéchiffrable, teintée des évidences d'une colère amère qui assombrissait ses yeux. Sasuke sentit son inquiétude s'éveiller devant telle explosion émotionnelle parfaitement maîtrisée. Il s'empressa d'analyser les mille signaux qui parvenaient au creux de sa sensibilité, craignant un comportement inapproprié du Seigneur. Se forçant à ne pas marquer un pas de recul alors qu'il s'avançait sur lui, saisissant sèchement son menton pour tourner son visage. Il contint ses protestations, attendant qu'il cesse de contempler froidement le feuillage élégant de l'arbre tatoué sur la totalité de son corps, qui se dévoilait par intermittence sur sa peau.

« Il sait toujours peindre aussi adroitement ce con. »

Le ninja réalisa enfin que Mitsunari _savait_.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vou-

_J'ai couché avec suffisamment d'hommes pour en reconnaître les témoignages. »

Yukimura n'avait pas pu croire que personne ne se rendrait compte de rien, il n'avait pas pu…

« Dire que j'ai manqué lever une armée pour rechercher deux animaux en chaleur !

_Nous ne… !

_Il ne te mérite pas. »

Tremblant de colère, Sasuke repoussa violemment l'homme, profitant d'avoir largement l'ascendant physique sur lui. Le jeune Seigneur ne tenta pas de s'opposer davantage à ce retrait, dévorant le ninja de son regard brûlant. Le Commandant pouvait y lire clairement toutes les intentions du monde, la gravité de cette obsession qu'il avait fait naître, malgré lui, dans l'âme de cet autre.

« Quand tu l'auras compris toi aussi, je viendrai te récupérer. Sois en sûr. »

Il était parfaitement sérieux.

* * *

_Je dédie ce chapitre à ma correspondante anglaise qui m'oblige à faire des pirouettes grammaticales de traduction.  
_

Quand je serai adulte et donc quasiment prête à mourir parce que ma vie sera finie évidemment, je passerai mon diplôme de parapente pour pouvoir aller voler dès que le ciel me le permettra.

Je serai dans un groupe de musique complètement amateur qui fera les soirées dans les bars et mon verre contiendra toujours de l'eau -parce qu'il n'y a rien de meilleur que de disposer complètement de soi, le ridicule ne tue pas.

J'aurai au moins un chat qui sera encore un cas de schizophrénie avancée. Et des rats.

Je partirai temporairement en Sibérie, voir si le froid délicieux et le blanc mordant rendent plus sages. (Je skierai toujours.)

Ah, et je bosserai bien entendu, puisqu'au fond j'aime le faire, je ne veux juste pas l'avouer.

Et puis pleins d'autres trucs qui ne regardent que moi. Forcément.

.

Bien à vous, profitez de Décembre mes lapins !

* * *

Brave10 et Brave10Spiral sont la propriété de Kairi Shimotsuki.  
**Cette fiction reprend le cours de l'histoire à partir du tome 3 de Brave10Spiral.**


	13. Affectation

**POURSUITE EN SOUS-SOL NOCTURNE**  
_Ten Braves and one Master_

* * *

**Marche Treizième : Affectation.  
**

* * *

Aspérités sphériques aux bouts effilés, précisément déposées.

Elles claquaient sonores sur la couche de bois épaisse, peinte de dizaines de lignes qui s'affrontaient perpendiculairement de chaque côté, se croisant pour mieux se chasser. Creusant dans la surface claire cette grille d'encre noire qui s'étendait largement. Un carré parfait où venaient danser régulièrement deux doigts, qu'ils s'avançaient vers lui avec hésitation, effleurant le terrain de l'ongle pour aller s'emparer habilement de leur pointe, d'une réplique parmi les cent autres sculptures ovales ; précisément déposées.

Elles s'accumulaient ainsi depuis une bonne heure sur le plateau de jeu, occupant majoritairement le point d'entrecroisement de chaque domaine, tant et si bien que le bois disparaissait progressivement sous la forme abstraite de cet amas de pierres lisses. Les noires dominant clairement leurs opposantes blanches, ces pièces légères apparaissaient partout en conquérantes belliqueuses, menées par le stratégiste le plus brillant de son temps. Yukimura prenait tous les soins du monde, à les précisément déposer.

En face de lui, Juzô avait toutes les peines à suivre son rythme saccadé, entre ces longues réflexions intenses et les instants de quelques secondes qui voyaient naître un coup magistral. Il résistait, jetant toutes ses forces et sa créativité suicidaire à sauver cette partie perdue d'avance. Le manipulateur de Fer ne défiait pourtant pas son Maître pour la première fois ; celui-ci paraissait néanmoins animé par une passion joyeuse, ignorer cette bonne humeur éclatante aurait réclamé d'être sourd et aveugle. Depuis hier matin exactement son Seigneur rayonnait de satisfaction, s'accordant de larges sourires qu'il lui connaissait peu, allant jusqu'à siffloter gaiement dès le lever. Rokurô, lui-même, s'en était étonné.

Le Page n'avait pas hésité à témoigner de vive voix à propos du comportement de l'homme, arguant qu'il ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois, ni sur l'heure de son réveil, ni des quelques documents officiels qu'ils avaient dû traiter au petit jour, Kanetsugu les réclamant pressement. Le dirigeant s'était accordé de pouvoir admirer le ciel depuis sa chambre, ouvrant largement les panneaux, pour se plier à ses tâches sans un soupir de mauvaise résignation. Il avait même demandé à son bras droit si cela suffisait, se proposant de continuer plus longtemps son œuvre administrative. Tout cela avait achevé le manipulateur de l'Eau, il avait pris congé de son Maître, échouant bientôt son traumatisme sur les bancs de la cuisine où il avait su trouver l'attentive oreille d'Ana et de l'aîné des Braves.

Juzô s'était convaincu de vérifier par ses propres moyens, ce qui l'avait mené jusque ici, trouvant une parfaite excuse dans un plateau de go abandonné misérablement dans une pièce proche. Depuis, il discutait l'air de rien avec Yukimura, recherchant les éventuelles failles autant au sein de ses paroles que de son jeu. Il devait reconnaître que l'ampleur du phénomène s'avérait plus grave que ce qu'il croyait. Il ignorait tout de la cause de ce bonheur terrible, mais celle-ci s'avérait impitoyablement efficace. Même les bandages apparents sous son kimono ensoleillé ne semblaient pas préoccuper l'homme dans sa bulle allègre. Il se trouvait sur cet élégant nuage, flottant loin au-dessus des vains tracas du quotidien.

Mille hypothèses s'étaient formées dans son esprit, toutes moins crédibles les unes que les autres. Il avait abandonné de fouiller plus odieusement les décombres, jeté ses tentatives de déductions. Décidant de prendre plutôt le parti d'être satisfait pour son Seigneur que de vouloir absolument tout comprendre. Il allait se contenter de retenir l'essentiel : cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu une telle joie de vivre chez son employeur. Depuis le temps qu'il servait ce dernier, on remontait sèchement dans les années.

« Mitsunari-san a peut-être décidé de grandir après tout, s'il ne s'est pas agacé de ces festivités imprévues…

_Vous êtes rude avec ce pauvre enfant, Monsieur. »

Yukimura rit sobrement à cette vaine tentative de défense de sa part. Tous deux songeaient la même chose de leur jeune hôte, empressé de prétendre un jour au titre de Shôgun du pays. Le retour à la réalité ce matin, devant l'état catastrophique de la cour principale et de ses alentours avaient été une douche froide. Il n'avait toutefois pas tant hurlé que cela sur ses pauvre :s soldats accusant le saké ; du moins le manipulateur de Fer le lui avait assuré, ayant assisté par lui-même à la demande diplomatique de rangement. Les guerriers responsables en étaient restés muets, pris de court face à ce calme presque détaché. Tous s'étaient dépêché de saisir balais et seaux pour nettoyer leurs frasques nocturnes, presque davantage terrifiés par l'absence de réaction révoltée de leur protégé ô combien passionné habituellement.

« Il semblerait que notre Ishida ait des choses plus importantes en tête pour le moment…

_Que veux-tu dire ? » S'étonna Yukimura, profitant de l'occasion pour s'emparer d'un de ses territoires dans un déplacement insoupçonné.

Vexé de n'avoir su prévoir une pareille possibilité, l'aîné des Dix vint en retour provoquer sciemment la fierté du dirigeant, posant sa pierre blanche en évidence parmi ses adverses consœurs qui envahissaient le goban. Elle s'en distinguait d'autant plus nettement, comme un pied de nez facétieux.

« Même Saizô qui est un aveugle émotionnel a clairement remarqué son intérêt malsain envers Sasuke, vous l'ignoriez ? J'ai du mal à croire que vous puissi-

_Ils se sont vus ? » Le coupa sèchement son Maître.

Les iris clairs s'étaient violemment assombris à la référence des piteuses tentatives de leur hôte. Juzô prit un instant pour considérer ce revirement d'humeur brutal, pressentant déjà de la manière dont l'homme réagirait à sa réponse. Au final, il avait sans doute menti en affirmant qu'il ne voulait pas chercher à savoir la cause du bonheur de son Seigneur, parce qu'il ne se contentait plus seulement de la soupçonner. Elle brillait dans le regard de Yukimura, douloureusement honnête.

Parfois, Juzô se sentait d'une autre époque que celle-ci.

« Hier soir, après notre discussion. Anastasia les a aperçus dans la Forêt, aux alentours des remparts.

_Et ? Cracha presque le dirigeant, tant étranglé par la colère qu'il en avait complètement délaissé ses pierres orphelines dans leur bol.

_De ce qu'elle me racontait avoir vu, Mitsunari-san a dû essuyer un refus catégorique. »

Les épaules se relâchèrent dans un premier temps, puis la prise inconsciente de ses doigts qui s'était refermée sur le bord du plateau de jeu. Le soulagement laissa le Seigneur muet un long moment alors que sa conscience assimilait progressivement l'information, et ce que signifiait tout le reste autour. La jalousie laissa ainsi place à la résignation, tandis qu'il levait les yeux vers Juzô pour affronter le visage sérieux de ce dernier, qui ne se cachait plus d'être parvenu à deviner.

« Je dois avouer, amorça t-il, que je n'avais pas songé à cela, en vous encourageant à envisager un futur pour votre descendance… »

Yukimura ricana brièvement, étreint par la nervosité et une timidité féroce qui le rendait cruellement incertain sur le sujet. Tentant de conserver l'illusion, il s'appliqua à jouer de nouveau ; et son mouvement fût si maladroit que le manipulateur de Fer n'eût pas le cœur d'en tirer avantage. Il soupira, tapotant le point où se tenait l'erreur sous l'attention mal à l'aise de son opposant, pour porter son coup ailleurs. Généreux à cet instant, quand il repensait à toutes ses années passées auprès de cet homme qu'il avait vu grandir, charmeur invétéré et pourtant, persistant à demeurer seul. Qui aurait cru que… ? Sasuke ?

Massant ses tempes, le tireur se força à ne pas sombrer dans un infantile harcèlement curieux. L'âge avait fait lentement son œuvre, il n'était plus la victime de ses émotions, peu importe qu'elles puissent dans son être, s'agiter furieusement. Il maîtrisait son incompréhension, sa révolte envers ces mœurs qui l'avaient toujours répugné et que l'homme qu'il respectait le plus au monde, s'avérait partager désormais. Il possédait la force de tenter le choix de l'affection plutôt que celui des sermons, comme il l'avait déjà fait quand Sasuke avait été enlevé par les Tokugawa. Quand la peur viscérale de perdre un précieux membre de sa famille avait supplanté tout ce marasme mauvais et mesquin qui languissait au fond de lui.

Ses doigts tombèrent sur la première pierre venue, qu'il déposa machinalement, autant plongé dans sa pénible réflexion, que scrutant les traits de ce visage qui se présentait découvert à son regard, comme un gosse irait à décamper prestement, pour oser quelques coups d'œil curieux en-dehors de sa protection. Son Maître lui faisait cet effet-là ; pris en flagrant délit, qui ne pouvait seulement s'empêcher de tenter d'estimer la gravité de ces actes sur sa fragile morale traditionaliste. Il contint cette colère soudaine qui s'imposa dès lors, abandonnant au silence tous ses sermons qui brûlaient ses lèvres. Il ne parvenait pas comprendre, il en était incapable ! Dans son monde, il n'y avait aucune place à ce type de choses. L'amour véritable ne naissait qu'entre une femme et un homme, allant à prendre le plus souvent la forme d'un enfant, voir davantage. La nature avait procédé ainsi, pourquoi irait-on aveuglément à son encontre ? Si ce n'est par simple satisfaction d'être différent des autres. Il ne voyait jamais que la suffisance de cette réponse pour seule explication.

« J'aurai sincèrement préféré que cela ne s'ébruite pas. »

Juzô considéra, assez sarcastique malgré lui, l'expression embarrassée du dirigeant. Il imaginait bien, celui-ci arborait toutes les marques de l'homme en pleine perdition, motivé à prendre une route étrangère à la suite de l'individu coupable : Sasuke avait complètement retourné son univers par son affection sincère. Il n'avait pas oublié pour sa part, la motivation sereine du garçon et l'autorité dont il avait su faire alors preuve pour lui tenir tête. Ca l'avait d'ailleurs laissé avec des années supplémentaires au compteur, pauvre aîné des Braves qui se faisait ainsi remettre en place par son jeune supérieur hiérarchique en proie aux sentiments les plus fervents envers leur employeur commun.

_Leurs vies filaient…_

Quelques jours auparavant, il accueillait toujours Yukimura avec ce gosse étrange qui suivait résolu la ligne de ses pas. Petit et maladroit dans sa marche ; il se rappelait très bien la froideur de son regard quand il l'avait considéré, empli d'une suspicion que le temps seul avait pu entamer progressivement. L'animal faisait preuve des réflexes les plus stupéfiants, bâti solidement pour son âge. Dépourvu de tous sentiments de peur qui le poussait dans les escarmouches, il possédait une expérience évidente des confrontations. Les nombres et l'écriture le laissaient pourtant désemparé, ouvrant devant lui des univers qui demeuraient inconnus à ses dynamiques de réflexion. Juzô avait fondu ; le lendemain il s'occupait à donner des cours de rattrapage pour son élève peu assidu et fort distrait. Sasuke avait alors fini par prendre des centimètres, lui des rides voraces. Le garçon était devenu un homme effacé et généreux, lui un vieux rabougri radoteur.

Tout cela semblait encore dater d'hier.

« Il va falloir vous y résoudre, un jour ou l'autre. Objecta-t-il, suffisamment âpre pour que le dirigeant ne s'en étonne, haussant un sourcil circonspect, la main à mi-chemin du plateau.

_J'en suis conscient. » Reconnût ce dernier, marquant un instant de flottement dans l'élaboration soignée de son attaque.

Habilement abandonnée, sa pierre alla chatouiller sévèrement le flanc ennemi. L'aîné des Dix évalua longuement la conjoncture stratégique, conscient que son Seigneur accusait les dévastatrices conséquences du trouble qui l'habitait à cette heure. L'occasion s'avérait parfaite pour renverser le rapport de force que les talents de son opposant avaient instauré en quelques coups de prime abord. Il s'empara d'un vaste territoire en un positionnement ciblé qui tira un grondement vexé à Yukimura.

« Mitsunari-san est au courant. Se décida-t-il à révéler alors. Il n'a pas manqué de s'en prévaloir hier soir. »

Son Seigneur en jura, usant à l'égard de son jeune collègue de termes grossiers injustement tournés vers la génitrice de celui-ci. Juzô ne commenta pas, achevant plutôt le détail de son rapport sans réel remord pour ce qu'il allait forcément en résulter :

« Et comme Anastasia est celle qui m'a tout rapporté, il est formel qu'elle en sache autant que moi… »

Défait, son adversaire se prit la tête entre les mains, soupirant lourdement de dépit. Entre ses dents, il alla marmonner quelques propos furieux et agacés qui s'étouffèrent néanmoins sagement avant que Juzô ne puisse en percevoir le sens. Même si le tireur imaginait très bien le cours erratique des pensées du Maître à cet instant, tandis qu'il accusait ces nouvelles peu réjouissantes. Lui qui espérait protéger son intimité dans ce domaine particulier, voilà qu'il se trouvait démasqué brusquement, laissé aux regards de tous, portant sur le visage une étiquette dont il ne pourrait plus jamais prétendre se défaire. Qu'il devait désormais regretter, tardivement ceci dit, d'avoir succombé à cette tentation.

D'autant plus si Ishida laissait son cœur rancunier dicter sa conduite, il n'hésiterait pas longtemps au transfert de ce secret à l'oreille de Kanetsugu. Il ne serait dès lors plus que l'œuvre de jours avant que le pays entier ne soit informé des récents batifolages de Sanada avec son propre Commandant. Soit, l'assassinat pur et simple de sa solide réputation d'héritier des Toyotomi. Yukimura perdrait légitiment en autorité auprès de ses soldats, comme en influence envers les autres grands de ce monde. Tout ceci s'avérait une catastrophe, que personne ne serait véritablement en mesure de contenir. Dont son Seigneur avait autant conscience que lui ; le manipulateur du Fer pouvait le lire dans la tension latente de son corps. S'il n'était pas capable de voir les yeux du dirigeant, à couvert, il devinait parfaitement quelle émotion devait les habiter maintenant.

Fataliste, Juzô se laissa aller davantage dans son siège.

« Nous pouvons peut-être tenter de raisonner notre hôte…

_Je n'irai pas ramper à ses pieds. Rétorqua immédiatement l'homme, jouant dans un même élan une contre-offensive qui impressionna son interlocuteur. Il a autant à perdre que moi à ce petit divertissement, au su de son passif bien plus embarrassant que le mien.

_Sauf qu'il l'assume aux regards de tous.

_Je le ferai aussi. Affirma son Seigneur avec une assurance dépourvue de failles. J'ai juste besoin de temps. »

Le manipulateur du Fer contint une exclamation malvenue de sa défiance à ces propos enflammés si inconvenants et infantiles dans la bouche du Maître. Ils avaient trop vieillis pour croire en ces images naïves ; le dirigeant connaissait ses propres faiblesses, il se savait parfaitement incapable d'agir comme Mitsunari se permettait de le faire, porté par sa jeunesse excessive. Il était beaucoup plus intelligent que lui pour imposer des limites raisonnables à ses sentiments personnels, fort d'une expérience que son collègue ne possédait en rien à ce jour.

Pourtant, il arborait son visage le plus serein, le dos droit et rigide. Conférant aux paroles de son ami, une impression de solidité qui laissa Juzô muet. Dépassé par la certitude dont faisait preuve le dirigeant pour un sujet qu'il avait tant pris soin de fuir ces dernières années. Qu'il se dérobait chaque fois aux évocations de mariage, tentatives sur la paternité… Voilà que ce même homme lui tenait tête, défendant ses attentes dans cette relation à laquelle il s'était abandonné consciemment. Osant ouvertement témoigner de l'affection qui naissait au fond de son cœur pour Sasuke, les yeux brillant d'espoirs vains et pourtant si lucides…

« Votre père n'appréciera pas. Ni votre frère.

_Ils apprendront à faire avec. » Affirma Yukimura dans un haussement d'épaules.

L'expression dure, le tireur répliqua sur le plateau dans un premier temps, poursuivant bientôt :

« Vous signez la fin de votre lignée en agissant par caprice.

_Le sang n'œuvre pas en tout. Je choisirai par moi-même la personne que je jugerai apte à être mon hériter. Et l'élèverai comme tel, comme mon propre fils.

_Il ne sera jamais reconnu officiellement en tant que votre époux. Insista-t-il.

_Ce qui nous arrange parfaitement lui et moi, puisque cela signerait la fin de sa charge de Commandant.

_Le jour où cela s'ébruitera pour de bon, vous perdrez votre crédibilité politique.

_Le jour où cela arrivera, j'aurai suffisamment compris pour savoir palier au problème. » Répliqua le Maître, imposant sa noire présence dans une nouvelle ligne, capturant ainsi toutes les autres au passage.

Juzô garda alors le silence, démuni de tous autres contre-arguments en mesure de faire douter cette personne qui flanchait presque quelques instants auparavant, et qui avait acquis une sérénité admirable sur ces dernières minutes. En contrebas, le plateau n'offrait pas meilleur spectacle : cette vague blanche soudain qui s'était étendue en menace terrible, avait été muselée par deux coups décisifs qui l'avaient fait retourner dans les rangs, confuse et honteuse. Une audace qu'il n'osait même plus reconnaître comme sienne devant cette correction impériale que son Seigneur avait élaborée pour lui.

Il perdait autant sur le terrain du débat virulent que dans ce jeu de go. Yukimura l'avait remis là où se trouvait sa place, gentiment mais sûrement. Peu importe tout ce qui pouvait persister dans sa tête, le dégoût qui tordait son ventre d'un malaise éprouvant, le dirigeant en avait parfaitement conscience mais il se fichait complètement de ses sermons traditionalistes de bonne conduite. Il avait choisi une voie différente et savait très bien à quels obstacles il ferait face pour la suivre. Il s'était décidé et Juzô, en tant que vieil ami, devait se plier à ce désir et soutenir cet homme en retour lorsqu'il aurait besoin de lui.

« Il est si important que cela à vos yeux ? »

Le Seigneur acquiesça à cette dernière question, une rougeur si légère et curieuse sur son visage que l'aîné des Dix déposa ses armes définitivement. Il ne s'agissait vraiment pas d'un simple intérêt passager, son Maître avait développé de tendres sentiments pour Sasuke. Quand on connaissait le dévouement dont celui-ci était capable en retour, il semblait que ces deux-là s'apprêtaient à faire une longue route ensembles. Peut-être même que lui ne serait plus de ce monde pour en voir l'éventuelle fin.

« J'ai perdu. »

Juzô salua respectueusement son adversaire, obtenant l'approbation muette de ce dernier. Les mots n'étaient pas constamment nécessaires pour traduire chez l'un une fidélité à toutes épreuves, et chez l'autre les remerciements les plus francs. Le sourire paisible que Yukimura eût à l'encontre de son premier Brave, ne signifiait que le bonheur de partager un moment d'amitié et de reconnaissance mutuelle. Un témoignage de la part de cet homme ô combien retenu sur ses sentiments personnels, que le tireur apprécia. Satisfait de cet inattendu dénouement, et assez désireux d'assister au déroulement des événements à venir, de voir par lui-même l'évolution de cette situation. Essayer de comprendre à nouveau, remettre en question les vérités qui s'imposaient à son esprit, juger en personne ce qui découlerait de tout cela. Alors il serait peut-être capable, hypothétiquement, d'accepter.

A ce jour, cette phase demeurait impossible malgré tout ce qu'il devait à son Seigneur.

« Sommes-nous si déchiffrables à ce point ? S'enquit Yukimura l'air de rien, rangeant ses pierres.

_Je m'étonnais que vous acceptiez aussi aisément l'attrait de Sasuke à votre égard. Répondit-il. Vous et moi, savons très bien où une telle flamme peut mener un être. Il ne raisonnera jamais quand il s'agira de vous… »

Sa mise en garde résonna froidement dans l'atmosphère étroite de la chambre. Son interlocuteur ne s'en froissa pas, paraissant au contraire partagé son avis sur ce problème. Suffisamment renseigné à ce sujet pour envisager consciemment les dérapages éventuels de son Commandant, qui ne manqueraient pas quand sa vie se retrouverait menacée.

« Il n'écoute que mes ordres, je suis son garde-fou. Déclara le dirigeant. C'est mon rôle que de lui imposer les justes limites.

_J'imagine que cela s'étend à ce qu'il a pu commettre auparavant ? »

Yukimura n'en répliqua rien, conservant le silence.

« Sauf qu'il vous a blessé dans le processus, hier. Poursuivit Juzô, désignant du regard ces bandages insolents qui paraient des épaules au cou le Seigneur.

_C'est de ma faute, j'ai pris peur. Affirma à voix basse l'homme. Cela ne se reproduira plus. »

Le manipulateur de Fer crût à une mauvaise plaisanterie de la part de son Maître, saisissant la teinte terrorisée de ses yeux alors que ce dernier se remémorait la course-poursuite à travers bois. Soufflé de voir, ce caractère singulier faillir sous la crainte que lui avait inspiré d'une manière ou d'une autre les agissements de Sasuke, au cours de la veille. Quelque chose de grave avait eu lieu entre eux lors de ces heures d'absence, quelque chose qui avait poussé le dirigeant dans ses limites, à revenir blessé par son propre ninja. Aucun des deux ne voulait seulement lâcher la vérité, mais Juzô n'était pas ignorant à ce point pour ne pas comprendre toute l'ampleur de la situation.

« Vous lui faites toujours confiance ?

_Toujours. »

L'aîné des Braves ne commenta pas davantage cette inconscience. Après tout, il n'avait pas été celui qui avait subi la désinhibition du Commandant, en cavalier solitaire. Sans réelle défense, au milieu du terrain de jeu de ce dangereux adversaire, il n'avait pas été la cible des pulsions les plus cruelles de cette personne à l'âme maudite par les Kamis mêmes. Il ne pouvait pas juger maintenant, assis confortablement à l'abri de ces murs imprenables ; il n'avait pas été là pour soutenir Yukimura. Lui seul était en mesure de décider comment accuser les conséquences de cette confrontation.

« Je vous fais confiance. » Jeta-t-il, simplement.

Puisque cela signifiait implicitement tout le reste, comme le fait qu'il demeurait à leurs côtés, même quand cette guerre prendrait ses tournants les plus abruptes. Le tireur se savait définitivement prêt à suivre, sans protestations, les ordres de celui qui avait été nommé en tant que leur meneur. Aucuns doutes vicieux ne feraient trembler sa résolution, si le Maître estimait ainsi la situation alors il s'en accommoderait. Il n'était pas agité par une curiosité malsaine qui réclamait à tout savoir, comme les autres Braves. Il pouvait se passer de réponse, lorsque le dirigeant détenait celle-ci à sa place. Parce que cet homme était sans nul pareil, l'être humain le plus brillant de son époque, et son ami de longue date avant tout.

Les yeux débordant de reconnaissance, Yukimura sembla sur le point de répondre. L'entrée soudaine d'Anastasia le coupa dans son élan, tandis que le panneau de riz dévoilait la jeune blonde parée de son atout le plus charmeur : un sourire hautain délicieux dont elle se fendit gracieusement.

« Quelqu'un a réclamé de la belle chair pour animer un peu cette atmosphère de monastère ?

_Ana… »

La ninja d'Iga ne laissa pas son enthousiasme s'affaiblir devant cet accueil formel de la part de Juzô, il était assez difficile de dérider ce vieillard avec ce genre de choses. Son attention se tourna plutôt vers l'autre mâle présent, qui la considérait avec une suspicion évidente. Elle ne s'en vexa pas, se sachant très bien l'âme d'une véritable fomentatrice alors qu'elle poussait dans la chambre la personne qu'elle avait traînée jusqu'ici brillamment. Sasuke déséquilibré, manqua de finir le nez dans le tapis proche, tombant à genoux de justesse face à son Maître des plus étonnés. Celui-ci s'empressa de reporter son regard sur la manipulatrice de glace, sentant venir la plaisanterie osée de la jeune femme à son égard ; maintenant qu'elle _savait_.

« Occidentale plantureuse ou viriles abdominaux, il y en a pour tous les goûts. » Acheva la concernée.

Satisfaite de sa performance, elle vint prestement s'asseoir auprès d'eux, ignorant le profond soupir du tireur qui se frottait déjà les tempes avec résignation, alors que leur jeune Commandant cramoisi aspirait visiblement à se fondre dans le plancher même. Yukimura ne savait pas encore ce qui avait pu résulter d'une conversation avec la Shinobi, mais cette dernière ne s'était pas appesanti à prendre de quelconques gants en persécutant sentimentalement son compagnon.

« Je sais que tu m'avais dit d'attendre un peu, le temps que tu lui fasses cracher la vérité… Amorça Anastasia à l'encontre de Juzô, tirant un haussement de sourcil à leur Maître au passage. Mais je n'arrivais plus à tenir en place, et ce tombeur est arrivé au même moment… »

Le manipulateur de Fer chassa d'un mouvement distrait ces vaines inquiétudes, clairement désireux de ne pas s'attarder davantage sur la question. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux pour trouver ceux de son Seigneur à cet instant, pas quand Sasuke se tenait aussi proche de celui-ci, plongé dans l'embarras le plus total. Il avait l'impression de s'immiscer dans une sphère privée qui ne regardait pas son statut de vieux radoteur. Il dût se résigner pourtant, jetant quelques coups d'œil craintifs vers le couple improbable. Du jeune ninja, seules ses oreilles écarlates se trouvaient apparentes, il avait conservé la nuque courbée devant leur Maître, étreint par un malaise évident qui laissait le dirigeant aussi incertain que lui. L'homme se décida cependant, au bout des minutes les plus interminables qui soient, à poser une main timide sur celle de son protecteur, liant ainsi très pudiquement leurs doigts.

Aucun d'eux ne bougea plus loin que cette ligne, mais la complicité apparaissait évidente.

_Naturelle…_

« Vous êtes absolument désespérants tous les deux. Lâcha la blonde, affectueusement. Quand Commandant Naïf m'a évoqué ses fièvres de jeune fille en fleur, je n'aurai pas parié une miette que ce serait réciproque.

_Ana ! Se révolta le concerné, se redressant brutalement.

_Parce qu'elle était au courant, elle aussi ? » S'amusa Yukimura, ne résistant pas à chahuter son ninja sur ses tendances à se confier plus librement auprès des femmes.

Les occasions apparaissaient trop délicieuses de chatouiller chaque fois son partenaire à propos de la récente époque où ils se cherchaient l'un et l'autre sans vraiment oser, perdant un temps précieux à espérer ce qui existait déjà inconsciemment entre eux. Abandonnant toute cette amertume qui avait pu étreindre les failles de leurs cœurs, il s'attendrissait désormais de cette image-là de Sasuke, quand son subalterne résolu à se taire, se noyait dans son ardeur. Peut-être dans un autre monde, aurait-il été capable d'admettre plus tôt, la réalité de son propre désir. Son Commandant n'aurait pas eu tant à souffrir. Peut-être aussi, n'auraient-ils pas été suffisamment prêts alors à s'aimer. Il serait resté prisonnier de sa morale, tiraillé entre la tentation à commettre et les conventions qui s'appliquaient même dans son esprit. Au final, ils en seraient sortis blessés davantage encore, ignorants de la justesse de cette attractivité terrible. Alors non, il ne regrettait rien de son côté, du déroulement chaotique de leur relation.

« Ce n'était pas prévu, elle a deviné toute seule ! » Protesta l'objet de ses pensées avec véhémence.

La concernée ricana, relevant moqueusement :

« En même temps, il faudrait être complètement aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

_J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'il t'a fallu autant d'années alors. Rétorqua Sasuke, embarrassé d'aborder ce genre de choses devant un public.

_Hé ! Je savais que tu étais homo depuis longtemps ! »

La protestation de la Shinobi teinta violemment les tempes du Commandant ; il flamboyait. Profitant de cet accrochage intéressant aux informations inédites, Yukimura demeura volontairement silencieux. Juzô à ses côtés, semblait résigné à subir ce spectacle, trouvant un mince réconfort dans sa tasse de thé. Il l'imita, saluant l'initiative. Le breuvage du manipulateur de Fer s'avérait agréablement plus doux que celui fort amer servi par son Page habituellement.

« Tu es bien le seul homme qui m'a jamais maté une seule fois… Releva Anastasia, faussement distraite, alors qu'elle croisait ses bras sous sa poitrine, exposant volontairement celle-ci pour appuyer ses dires.

_C'est une déduction complètement foireuse ! Gronda Sasuke, outré.

_Peut-être mais ça marche parfaitement. »

La jeune femme haussa des épaules, sans se départir de son rictus sarcastique. Le dirigeant apprécia, heureux de la voir à nouveau sourire aussi largement en leur présence. Les jours passaient et avec eux ce qui avait pu exister auparavant, le pardon faisait sa lente progression dans chaque camp. Les Braves acceptaient, conscients de la valeur de leur camarade au sein de leur famille, et elle parvenait à les imiter. Sans chercher à s'imposer brutalement, elle s'accaparait miette par miette la place qui avait été la sienne. Allant à ouvrir la porte de son cœur plus largement encore, désireuse de prendre soin de ces liens qui les unissaient ; quitte à ce qu'il fonde un peu au passage.

« Je t'ai même proposé de te dépuceler, plusieurs fois. Insista la blonde. Mais tu n'as pas voulu. »

Yukimura nota le sourire minime qui étirait les lèvres de Juzô, contenant son propre fou rire.

« C'était absolument n'importe quoi, tu disais cela pour me… !

_Et bien, ça m'a vexée. Coupa-t-elle le Commandant dans sa diatribe virulente. Je m'en suis remise depuis. »

Osant une moue attristée, la manipulatrice de Glace considéra gentiment son compagnon d'arme : le froncement de sourcils qui froissait son front lui conférant un aspect comique d'autant plus drôle. L'aubaine s'avérait bien trop délicieuse, elle se félicitait de ses performances d'actrice déployées en ce but. Même si la vérité n'était pas tant éloignée de ses paroles que cela, elle avait de l'affection pour ce crétin. Il ne le méritait pas évidemment, personne ne la méritait.

« Ana…

_Bah, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne devrais plus le rester trop longtemps désormais… »

Quelque chose de curieux eût alors lieu. Sasuke se mit à rougir abominablement, portant son regard à terre, mais ceci s'avérait la réaction prévisible et voulue. Le point plus étonnant, fût Yukimura qui manqua de s'étouffer soudain avec son thé, toussant bruyamment pour esquiver leurs attentions. Anastasia sentit sa bouche se décrocher sur une réjouissance complètement amorale. Non, ils n'avaient quand même pas déjà, tous les deux… ? A sa droite, elle percevait Juzô qui restait muet d'horreur, devant les inévitables images qui vinrent à son esprit, en écho à cet aveu involontaire.

« Pas-un-commentaire. Imposa aussitôt leur Seigneur, tentant de se reconstituer une autorité vaine.

_Je n'aurai pas osé. Assura la blonde, se tournant vers Sasuke pour lui demander à voix basse. C'était bien au moins ?

_Anastasia, s'il te plaît. » La supplia presque le tireur.

Ayant un peu de compassion pour ce dernier et les grimaces tendues qui habitaient son visage vieilli, la Shinobi se résigna à se taire sur ce sujet épineux. Se faisant la promesse toutefois de chatouiller davantage son jeune collègue à ce propos, en privé, s'amusant beaucoup de voir celui-ci cacher son jeu. Elle n'aurait cru à une possible découverte charnelle qu'après de longs mois d'effort de la part de Yukimura pour y prétendre enfin. Ou le garçon simulait l'effarouché, ou la combustion avait été spontanée entre ces deux-là. Après tout, le dirigeant apparaissait autant coupable dans cette affaire, leur Maître n'avait pas mis de temps à renier ses principes de coureur de jupons pour passer de l'autre côté de la barrière. Tout ça pour les beaux yeux de leur innocent Commandant ; plus tellement si innocent que cela d'ailleurs.

Elle voulait être présente quand Rokurô et Saizô allaient apprendre ça.

« Je ne regrette décidément pas de vous avoir espionnés, Mitsunari et toi, hier soir… Reconnût-elle gaiement à l'égard du garçon. Dire que j'aurai manqué une telle occasion !

_Ca ne te regardait pas, Ana ! »

La jeune femme considéra distraitement cette révolte, relevant moqueusement :

« Quoi, ça te dérange de savoir que j'ai assisté à votre petite scène romantique ? »

Le regard de Sasuke vint s'assombrir face à ce choix d'expression, appréciant peu le désagréable sous entendu de la part de la manipulatrice de Glace. N'osant pas reporter son attention sur son Maître pour faire face à sa réaction, peu importe ce qu'elle fût ; le ninja ne pût que serrer les poings au souvenir de la jalousie capricieuse du jeune Seigneur. Il se contint au stricte calme diplomatique, chassant sa colère inutile envers le responsable de ces avances irrespectueuses. Il avait été parfaitement clair avec lui, douchant ces ardeurs qui brûlaient envers sa personne. Et il comptait bien conserver ainsi leurs distances dans les semaines à venir. De son ton le plus posé, il s'expliqua :

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés par-hasard, il se trouvait en pleine discussion avec Chie-sama. Comme ils se permettaient de sortir sans protection, je suis resté auprès d'eux pour surveiller le périmètre.

_Chie-sama ? Releva le premier Juzô, curieux.

_La femme de Kanetsugu. Répondit Yukimura, reposant sa tasse machinalement. Il est assez protecteur avec elle, je ne me souviens pas lui avoir parlé qu'en de très rares occasions. Elle m'a semblé posséder des valeurs morales honorables et un sacré caractère… »

Le dirigeant ne poursuivit pas davantage, songeur devant ce respect inhabituel dont son compagnon faisait preuve envers la dame de noble naissance. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais entendu celui-ci user du suffixe respectable pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même et il était parfaitement conscient de ce que pareille déférence réclamait. Cette dénommée Chie avait dû faire une grande impression au ninja. Il regrettait de son côté, d'avoir préféré le confort de son fûton hier, plutôt que de rejoindre une telle réunion nocturne. Surtout pour au final ne pas dormir, l'esprit hanté par une silhouette terriblement familière.

« Et quels sujets retenaient autant leurs attentions ? Formula Ana, vaguement intéressée.

_Les manigances des Tokugawa. Ils débattaient de la manière de réagir aux événements de la matinée, par la position défensive raisonnable ou au contraire, en tentant d'attaquer en premier.

_J'imagine qu'Ishida prônait d'attendre, la prudence lui convient si peu… Commenta le dirigeant, sans cacher son sarcasme évident.

_Je pense surtout qu'il espère avoir plus de visibilité par le biais de ses espions. » Répondit Sasuke.

Yukimura remarqua la tension brève dans l'inflexion de la voix de son ninja ; il ne leur disait pas tout. Lui savait reconnaître ce genre de signes rares au sein du comportement de son protecteur bien qu'il n'y soit que très peu confronté, celui-ci ne se permettant jamais d'omettre de quelconques informations rapportées en sa présence. De toute évidence, il en savait plus au sujet de ces espions de Mitsunari placés sous pavillon adverse et certainement à propos de leurs identités. Songeant immédiatement à la trahison de Mihari, il eût simplement à relier les fils ensembles pour comprendre. Sasuke confirma discrètement, resserrant ses doigts sur les siens, témoin du cheminement de sa réalisation silencieuse.

« Des espions ? S'étonnait Juzô, extérieur à leurs échanges. Mitsunari-san ne manqua pas de culot.

_Il use des instruments rentables, ses méthodes ne sont pas très créatives. »

L'amertume pesait sur les propos d'Anastasia, la jeune femme se recoiffant machinalement, comme si tout cela ne l'affectait guère sur sa condition personnelle. Les guerres se suivaient, se rassemblant les unes aux autres cruellement, rassemblant les mêmes hommes pour des objectifs qui traversaient les siècles. Tout n'était qu'affaire de force sur l'échiquier, la victoire se réservant à celui qui tenterait le retournement le plus audacieux qui soit, jusque dans les rangs ennemis si nécessaire. Aucune morale n'animait la conscience d'un véritable Seigneur de batailles, on misait sur l'efficacité avant tout.

« Les Tokugawa ne font pas mieux, nous avons été interrompu par un membre de l'escouade du Messager. »

Les attentions se reportèrent immédiatement sur Sasuke. Ce dernier, habitué désormais à se trouver en tant que centre de convergence des regards, cilla à peine en les soutenant fermement, poursuivant assez tranquillement :

« Je ne l'avais jamais vu apparaître en première ligne, généralement il reste dans l'ombre de son meneur aux côtés de son autre homologue muet. Il a surgi de nulle part mais je pouvais clairement percevoir sa signature énergétique, son odeur, la pulsation cardiaque de son cœur…

_Il utilise une forme d'invisibilité ? Comprit Anastasia la première, dubitative.

_Exactement. Maîtrisée, il apparait et disparait selon son bon vouloir.

_Absolument charmant, en soi. » Conclût Juzô dans un soupir, songeant sans doute à la difficulté de repérer un pareil adversaire lors d'un combat.

Yukimura coupa court à ses propres réflexions qui se déchainaient depuis les déclarations de Sasuke. Concentrant plutôt celles-ci sur le visage du jeune Commandant, trouvant ce dernier assez serein à l'idée des confrontations à venir avec leurs opposants. Aucune tension n'habitait ses traits souples, ni crainte dans son regard qui demeurait empli d'assurance légère. Il semblait avoir définitivement chassé le spectre d'une autre perte de contrôle de lui-même. Le dirigeant voulait bien le croire capable de résister aux manipulations qu'il avait déjà subies une première fois. La Bête ne prendrait plus le dessus, parce qu'elle appartenait totalement au caractère du ninja, comme une facette capricieuse et plutôt embarrassante, dont ils avaient tous les deux une parfaite conscience. Le cœur de son compagnon se trouvait sous l'apparition effrayante de poils et crocs affamés. Il l'avait définitivement compris devant son incapacité à le blesser réellement. En sombrant dans les pulsions les plus immorales de son âme ambivalente, Sasuke avait fait remonté sa soif prédatrice comme son désir sexuel pour lui, qu'il s'était obligé à contenir jusque là. Quand la première n'avait pu être satisfaite par l'identité de sa proie, l'autre avait pris naturellement le relais.

Un revirement auquel le dirigeant avait longuement songé, l'euphorie de l'instant alors consommée. Son esprit ronronnant de satisfaction à se remémorer chaque seconde de leur étreinte précipitée au fond de la Forêt. Il ne pouvait seulement envisager de le nier, il l'avait voulu aussi avec autant de force. Même si tout s'était enchaîné brutalement, sans doute un peu trop, sa patience avait cédé sous des années de frustration, retenues par les limites imposées de son éducation ; et tellement _stupides_, quand il emprisonnait de ses bras l'objet de sa déviante affection. Si _risibles_ alors qu'il s'emparait de chaque miette de son ninja les conduisant irrémédiablement à franchir les derniers murs raisonnables. Il ne regrettait rien, se noyant volontairement à la révérence de ces yeux, éperdu de leur couleur tandis que leurs corps…

La main de Sasuke se resserra sur la sienne à nouveau, comme ressentant la dispersion de sa pensée. Sans doute était-ce le cas, connaissant les capacités exceptionnelles de celui-ci. Yukimura s'obligea au calme. Attrapant la gêne de son Commandant, il s'autorisa un sourire moqueur discret à son égard que son homme perçu clairement, se révoltant muettement, n'osant prononcer de mots trop justes. Aucun d'entre eux deux ne le pouvait encore, poser les expressions en toutes lettres dans leurs têtes suffisait comme intimidation. Ils n'envisageaient pas davantage de courage pour le moment.

« En somme, il ne reste plus qu'un membre du groupe Tokugawa dont nous ne savons rien. Constata Juzô.

_Peut-être dispose-t-il d'un don inutile en combat ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi il reste en arrière, même des figures qui les dirigent. »

Le manipulateur du Fer acquiesça vivement les propos d'Anastasia. Les deux Braves semblaient être, par politesse ou ignorance, demeurés hors de leur bulle d'intimité. Axés plutôt sur la réflexion alors qu'ils ne parvenaient à envisager correctement le comportement de leurs ennemis, formulant des hypothèses solides que le dirigeant approuvait déjà. Sasuke se reprit à son tour, chassant le spectre inconvenant dans l'actuelle situation qui était la leur.

« Ces pouvoirs apparaissent toujours positifs dans un premier temps… Partagea-t-il ses observations. Temps, manipulation énergétique, régénération, invisibilité. Mais au final, ils comptent des conséquences négatives terriblement importantes qui font de ce geste du Ciel, une réelle sanction.

_Et tu as remarqué s'ils avaient un lien logique avec la nature du péché commis ? » L'interrogea Ana, sans se départir de son habituelle brutalité.

Le Commandant songea à son propre cas : comment il avait profité inconsciemment de son statut de Bête indéfinie pour survivre, la chair d'un être humain dans la bouche. Suivant le mouvement de sa meute, à cette aubaine, il ne s'était pas questionné davantage sur ce qu'il se trouvait en train de faire. Après tout, il ne valait qu'un loup de plus, il ne savait pas. Il crevait la dalle, terrifié de pouvoir mourir ainsi au creux de l'hiver comme il en avait vu d'autres sombrer dans la neige, sans résistance. La proximité de la mort l'avait laissé au fond du gouffre, étreint par une panique extrême qui avait fait mâcher sa gueule rudement. Il avait mangé le cadavre jusqu'aux os, pourvu que cette viande calme ce nœud terrible dans son ventre qui gelait son sang, il le sentait craquer dans ses veines en mille paillettes.

De quoi se trouvait-il doté maintenant ? Une hypersensibilité, qui lui rappelait à chaque instant de sa vie combien il était un Homme, hurlant à ses yeux, puant à ses oreilles, pointant à son nez les réalités de son statut de bipède. Il ne pouvait plus prétendre ne pas savoir, user de son ignorance pour s'échapper du glaive de la Justice morale. Tout comme il ne pouvait presque plus mourir désormais, son corps se reconstituant de tous types de blessures creusées dans sa chair fragile. Il était protégé de la plus grande menace et pourtant, complètement offert à la fatalité d'y succomber un jour, malgré tout. Il n'était pas immortel, heureusement. L'éventualité étouffait ses entrailles plus efficacement que la crainte d'être séparé un jour de sa famille, par un coup du sort qu'il n'aurait pas été en mesure d'esquiver.

« Je crois. Se décida-t-il à répondre, finalement. Ce serait cohérent qu'il y ait un lien.

_Nous avons donc une manipulatrice du Temps, un révélateur de nature capable de canaliser l'énergie, de la volontaire invisibilité, et un hypersensible de notre côté. Qui sont ceux qui manquent ? Insista Ana, profitant de l'occasion pour rattraper son manque d'informations.

_Un autre vassaux du Messager et l'archer qui a trahi, Mihari. Dénombra Sasuke. Pour ce dernier, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'orientation de sa sanction.

_J'ai peut-être quelque chose de mon côté, au contraire. » Les interrompit Yukimura.

Ils levèrent les yeux vers lui dans un même ensemble, dévorés par une curiosité compréhensible à ce sujet prenant que se trouvait représenter le groupe des Tokugawa. Le Seigneur ne fit d'ailleurs pas durer leur attente, désireux de tester la crédibilité de ses récentes déductions nocturnes. Il se tourna vers Sasuke :

« Quel âge as-tu donné à Mihari, la première fois que tu l'as vu ?

_A peine une trentaine d'années. Ce n'était pas évident, il dégage une forme d'infantilité…

_Je ne lui en ai pas donné plus de vingt-cinq pour ma part. Précisa le dirigeant. Physiquement, il paraît jeune, mais son comportement mature suinte l'expérience, ce qui rend l'approximation difficile.

_J'ai été étonné de savoir qu'il avait déjà deux enfants.

_Il est père de deux enfants ? »

Sasuke considéra la stupeur de son Maître, rétorquant par l'affirmative à cette question. Sa réponse plongea l'homme dans une brève réflexion dont il s'esquiva bientôt, paraissant plus convaincu encore par sa tentative d'hypothèse avec cette information supplémentaire.

« Je crois que son aspect corporel ne correspond pas du tout au vieillissement de sa mentalité. Dévoila-t-il à l'attention de tous, jetant des coups d'œil dérobés à Juzô et Ana, qui avaient conservé leur distance envers la sentinelle de Mitsunari.

_Vous proposez quoi, une sorte de jouvence éternelle ? S'inquiéta le tireur, dubitatif.

_Sincèrement ? Oui. »

La manipulatrice de glace se redressa à son tour, fronçant des sourcils.

« On parle bien du même type ? Un mec assez mince, musclé raisonnablement, disparaissant à moitié sous le poids de son armure, qui a une tête de crétin comme notre Commandant Naïf ?

_Il ne me ressemble pas autant que cela. S'opposa Sasuke, vexé.

_C'est parce que vous partagez des idéaux similaires de grands gosses. » Rétorqua la jeune femme.

Chassant cette pique distraitement d'un mouvement de main, le ninja abandonna toutes tentatives de contre-arguments vains. Le sujet n'en réclamait pas tant ; il réorienta la discussion sur les réelles urgences qui se présentaient à eux, aujourd'hui.

« Que nous les connaissons ou non, il faudra que nous soyons prêts à triompher totalement, face à eux. Dans toutes les situations qui pourront se présenter à nous. Affirma-t-il, usant inconsciemment de la force de son ton d'apprenti meneur.

_Et nous le ferons. Répliqua aussitôt Ana. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment eu l'avantage sur nous. Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est davantage de coordination entre nos rôles. Sur ce point, le seul qui peut s'améliorer c'est toi, gamin de Koga. »

Sasuke baissa les yeux à terre, saisissant très bien où cherchait à en venir la manipulatrice de Glace, il était tout aussi réaliste qu'elle sur la justesse de son titre. Yukimura avait beau insisté à ce qu'il soit le leader des Braves, il n'avait accepté que par obéissance. Pas parce qu'il s'en sentait lui-même digne, disposé à être la tête pensante de ce joyeux bordel de talents et caractères ô combien hétéroclites.

« Elle n'a pas tort, tu manques d'assurance Sasuke. » Commenta Juzô à son tour, croisant les bras.

Impuissant à trouver d'éventuelles solutions plausibles, le ninja acquiesça misérablement. Sa timidité persistait, le rendant incapable de s'estimer plus que le strict nécessaire à son confort de vie quotidien. Ainsi totalement indépendant de sa volonté, ce principe continuait à s'appliquer au sein de sa confiance en lui. La sincérité de Yukimura n'y avait rien changé, solidifiant à peine les bases quand tout le reste paraissait chaque fois s'effondrer. Cela n'était simplement pas dans sa nature : diriger, prendre les décisions pour les autres et assumer en solitaire les échecs communs. Il n'avait pas le caractère pour accuser les conséquences de pareil honneur de la part de son Maître.

« Je- Excusez-moi de vous déranger… Je peux parler à Sasuke ? »

La voix incertaine d'Isanami résonna cruellement dans la pièce. La silhouette de celle-ci se tenant sur le pas de porte sans oser le franchir, elle avait poliment frappé une fois avant d'entrer. Il ne l'avait même pas entendue ; définitivement résigné à faire face à chaque reproche qui se présenterait, le garçon se redressa. Il se releva souplement, ayant un salut respectueux à l'égard de son Seigneur pour rejoindre la jeune prêtresse qui l'enjoignit à la suivre. Ils s'effacèrent des lieux, s'éloignant bientôt à la traversée des couloirs. Son regard ne quittait plus le dos menu de la blonde, cherchant dans son langage corporel ce qu'il redoutait déjà. Il avait fui hier soir, ne prenant pas la peine d'avoir cette discussion avec elle. Il s'attendait parfaitement à ce qu'elle vienne, exigeant la vérité une bonne fois pour toute de sa propre bouche.

Ils étaient importants l'un pour l'autre, ce genre de choses ne supportait pas les mensonges. Il aurait beau prétendre ne songer qu'à la préservation de leur lien, ça ne vaudrait pas tant quand elle lui soulignerait ses tendances à omettre les faits embarrassants. Comment il parvenait à se désister, lorsqu'elle avait besoin de sa franchise. Comme il l'avait osé une fois de plus, sur son affiliation avec les Tokugawa. Sur ce passé trop encombrant qu'il avait préféré garder pour lui, loin de toutes formes de jugement. Parce qu'il était terrifié de paraître sans son masque devant elle, au risque de la perdre pour de bon. L'amour ne signifiant pas toujours le pardon, il se savait monstrueux et coupable. Elle n'avait aucune raison de lui tendre une main amicale une nouvelle fois, pour le tirer de ce bourbier répugnant qu'était sa conscience.

Il voulait juste s'excuser, trouver des mots, faire des phrases et écouter tout ce qu'elle lui jetterait au visage quand sa patience cèderait finalement. Assister en spectateur au processus douloureux de sa sanction et après tout, ce ne serait pas la première qui s'imposerait à lui. Il pouvait résister, revenir en arrière quand il ne trouvait oreille attentive que dans la Forêt. Même s'il n'aimait pas être seul, il n'avait fait que chercher en toutes occasions la possibilité de blesser cette femme. Il y était parvenu, il allait retrouver sa totale liberté de faire ce qui lui plaisait. N'était-il pas censé sembler satisfait ? Capricieux ninja…

_« T'as vraiment aucune pitié envers toi-même. »_

Je me déteste, cracha-t-il au fond de son esprit. Ils étaient parvenus aux abords des cuisines. Sasuke n'avait pas fait une complète visite de la forteresse, mais la localisation s'avérait aisément reconnaissable. La moyenne des pièces variant du simple ou double, Mitsunari y avait fait installer d'immenses salles à manger, pour accueillir plusieurs centaines de soldats. Isanami l'entraîna dans l'une d'entre elles qui se trouvait prise en partie par les troupes de Kanetsugu fort peu matinales.

Les guerriers dévisagèrent leur entrée un instant, reportant toutefois leur attention sur les victuailles qui occupaient leurs bols et assiettes, alors qu'ils mangeaient et buvaient dans un vacarme assez contenu au vu de leur nombre. Le garçon se contenta de son côté d'un signe de tête pour courtoisie, filant à travers les minces allées de part et d'autres des tables basses, derrière celle qui l'avait fait venir ici. En habituée la jeune prêtresse se glissa jusqu'au buffet le plus proche, emportant son petit-déjeuner au passage, plongeant dans les sucreries et les gâteaux qui présentaient leur charmante attraction délicieuse à son attention gourmande.

Sentant son propre ventre se plaindre, Sasuke céda malgré ses inquiétudes persistantes. Il se servit à son tour, choisissant quelques mets plus raisonnables et s'accordant une tasse de thé vert qui embaumait un coin de la salle, terriblement tentateur à ses sens attentifs. Il vint ainsi rejoindre Isanami, celle-ci s'installant à l'écart, sur un bout de table encore libre. Elle se trouvait déjà en train d'entamer un premier plat ; il s'assit alors en face d'elle, résolu à subir ce bien curieux contexte pour des reproches qu'il redoutait. Occupant ses pensées erratiques sur la tâche simple de se nourrir, il contenait au mieux le tremblement de ses baguettes. Nerveusement étranglé par une crainte tenace aggravée de minute en minute, quand la jeune fille continuait à se taire, esquivant volontairement son regard avec aisance.

Une attitude fermée et hostile qui s'éternisa, le poussant dans ses ultimes retranchements.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Osa-t-il extérioriser. Je suis désolé, tu n'aurais jamais dû l'apprendre.

_Tu comptais donc me cacher ça, éternellement ? »

Il baissa les yeux devant le ton accusateur qu'elle employa à son égard. Ces premiers mots arrachés, ne se trouvaient pas en sa faveur. Il pouvait ressentir toute la frustration et la colère qui vibraient derrière le poids de chaque consonne, de chaque voyelle aigue. Elle lui en voulait, définitivement. Abandonnant son bol quand l'appétit le désertait, il se frotta un moment les tempes, ne sachant que répondre. Incertain à trouver, tournant dans ses esprits quelques tentatives de justification peu envisageables. L'impatience lisible dans les traits de sa sœur d'adoption le pressa davantage.

« Je ne pouvais pas. Jeta-t-il maladroitement. Mon passé ne concerne que moi, que ces personnes qui ont eu à le subir malgré elles. Je ne pouvais pas partager avec toi, quelque chose d'aussi…

_Quoi ? Coupa-t-elle vivement. D'aussi personnel ? Mais tous les sujets sont des secrets pour toi, Sasuke. »

L'emploi du prénom, glacial, troubla le garçon.

« Tu ne veux rien dire, tout est affaire d'état. Je ne suis jamais assez importante à tes yeux, jamais assez dans ton univers pour que tu veuilles prendre le temps de m'expliquer ce que tu es, à quoi tu penses,…

_Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Protesta-t-il, sans doute un peu trop fort.

_Certes, je suis au courant de quelques-uns de tes dossiers classés, uniquement parce que je suis parvenue à les forcer hors de ta cellule interne. Sans cette démarche de ma part, ils y seraient demeurés avec les autres pour une durée indéterminée. »

Ils savaient tous les deux la vérité : l'accusé ne tenta même pas de nier ces faits. Il aurait sincèrement préféré que la jeune prêtresse ne soit pas au courant de ce qui pouvait agiter son cœur et sa tête. S'il s'était résigné à lui lâcher le morceau sur Yukimura et le reste, cela n'avait été, au final, que parce qu'elle avait fait la plupart du chemin toute seule déjà. Elle avait beau être précieuse, il ne se sentait pas serein à lui laisser de dangereuses armes en mains pour le blesser.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance. Lâcha-t-elle, défaite.

_Non. » Eût-il l'audace de reconnaître.

Touchée, elle essaya un sourire douloureux, plus abattu que convaincant alors qu'elle se recentrait à pertes sur son repas. Ne trompant personne sur le débat qui agitait son être, le regard plongé dans un néant voisin tandis qu'elle ordonnait les débris persistants, dans son esprit comme de sa cuillère. L'objet dansait au fond de son breuvage distraitement, créant des spectres vibrant à la surface. Semblablement à la souffrance qui perlait dans l'épaisseur de son visage, tandis qu'elle se confrontait à choisir une réaction censée. Indécise à exhiber devant la présence de son regard, le fatalisme qui l'habitait à cet instant précis :

« Je ne devrais même pas me mettre en colère, après tout je le sais. Je le sais très bien. »

Coupable, il détourna son attention ailleurs. Les phrases s'amoncelaient au confort de ses dents, il ne parvenait pas à les en déloger. Le tas bordélique grossissait, insensible à ses tourments aphasiques. Quand la juste consolation se dérobait face à ses attentions grossières, il était incapable de prétendre rassurer un tant soit peu cette personne qui comptait pourtant. Il ne pouvait rien cacher, ni mentir. Son respect envers elle le contraignait à prendre cette voie hypocrite de fuir ses responsabilités tout en demeurant ici. Présent, dénué de quelconques tentatives amicales malvenues.

« J'imagine que si je te réclamais de me donner cette vérité même dans un ultimatum, tu t'entêterais à me la refuser… Insista-t-elle pauvrement. En me trouvant une vague excuse au passage.

_Isanami, je ne peux pas- Amorça-t-il soucieusement, pour se réfréner. Tu es importante pour moi, je n'irais pas m'inquiéter autant de ce que tu penserais si ce n'était pas le cas.

_Mais pas assez importante pour partager une partie de ce poids que tu supportes. »

Non, pas assez pour qu'il prenne ce risque de se découvrir complètement comme il s'était résolu à le faire avec Yukimura ; quitte à en ressortir dans un état de ruines. Il pouvait le supporter de la part du Maître, parce qu'il était conscient de l'instabilité de son pari à croire en cet homme, mais une nouvelle trahison d'un membre de sa famille adoptive le jetterait pour de bon à terre. Sa fidélité naïve n'avait toujours pas digéré le revirement intéressé d'Anastasia contre eux. Malgré les efforts de la manipulatrice de Glace, il conservait de la distance avec ses intentions évidentes de raccommodage. Accordant le bénéfice du doute, cette seconde chance qu'elle désirait sans pour autant ouvrir trop largement sa porte à nouveau, refroidi par les moqueries qui étaient sorties de sa bouche lors de leur unique confrontation.

« _Lui_, il y est et moi, je reste sur le pas…

_Je croyais avoir été clair à ce sujet, tu es ma sœur bon sang ! » S'agaça le ninja face à ces accusations vaines.

Autour d'eux, les visages se tournèrent dans leur direction, attirés par le volume sonore de l'échange tendu qu'ils façonnaient progressivement. Ils les ignorèrent, pleinement concentrés l'un sur l'autre. Le jeune Commandant ayant toutes les peines du monde à rester assis lorsque ses mains le démangeaient de secouer fermement ce corps fragile en tous sens, pourvu que les mots soient transmis, pourvu qu'elle comprenne ces obstacles qui asséchaient sa voix de terreur, retenant chaque fois ses aveux. Il n'était pas suffisamment fort, il n'était pas en mesure de se dévoiler à ses inévitables critiques. L'omission seule, assurait la pérennité de sa présence à ses côtés, sans toutes ces divulgations, elle aurait continué de lui sourire. Ils ne seraient pas ainsi, réduits à disserter de son choix égoïste, le bouffant de regrets amers… Il n'y pouvait plus rien pourtant, tout ceci survenait bien trop tard, ne mènerait nulle part qu'à des blessures inutiles.

Isanami semblait décidée néanmoins à les saigner jusqu'à l'os. Elle se redressa vivement :

« Alors parle-moi, Kami-sama ! A quoi sert la famille, si ce n'est à se soutenir les uns et les autres, quand cela devient nécessaire ? Ose me laisser un peu de ta personnalité. Communique ! »

Elle criait presque, ses mèches folles s'agitant dans un foutoir épique, encadrant sa petite tête peinte d'une expression scandalisée. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu dans un tel état d'emportement, écarlate sous l'effort que réclamait son corps à s'indigner verbalement aussi impétueusement. Elle reprit sa respiration, se laissant abruptement choir dans son siège. Il lui accorda cette pause brève, n'osant rétorquer que de longues minutes plus tard.

« Il n'y a rien de moi que tu ne saches pas, maintenant.

_Comme si quelqu'un pouvait être assez stupide pour croire tout connaître d'un autre. Chuchota-t-elle. Je ne tenterai même pas d'assurer cela de la personne que j'aime.

_Je ne voulais pas parler de-

_Qu'est-ce que le Ciel te reproche, Sasuke Sarutobi ? »

Elle le regardait, habitée par une forme de compassion qui tordit son ventre d'un malaise féroce. Les sens du ninja ne s'y trompèrent pas ; il maintint lèvres closes, ne réagissant aucunement devant la prévisible interrogation de la jeune femme. Qu'il l'attendait depuis le début de cette conversation, redoutant l'horizon barré de sa silhouette tenace. Voilà qu'elle se tenait sous ses yeux, il n'osait pas, ne serait-ce que l'effleurer, craintif bipède désarçonné par sa propre absence d'humanité. Ne possédant rien pour se défendre de ce que des Dieux invisibles avaient déjà condamné, marquant sa chair, gravant son âme de dons qui l'élevaient loin, au-dessus du concept de normalité.

Lui qui avait tant voulu survivre, tremblait désormais de ne plus pouvoir mourir. De demeurer le seul, quand tous les autres seraient partis, emportés par le temps comme les événements. Hanté par cette image dissonante d'immortel, voué aux souvenirs éternels de ceux qu'il avait pu oser aimer. Incapable de suivre cet étriqué chemin à leurs côtés, ses pieds ancrés à la surface s'useraient interminablement sur la Terre. Attente accablante qui ne le laisserait pas sombrer sous l'ennui et l'horreur. Il vivrait une existence dénuée de toutes fins possibles, se perdant dans des territoires intouchables au commun des mortels.

Cette voie affolante planait librement au-dessus de lui, frôlait sa peau…

« Ces personnes que tu as tuées,… Tu as pris du plaisir ?

_Jamais ! » Gronda-t-il avec hargne, claquant ses deux poings sur la table.

La jeune prêtresse sembla ne pas lui tenir rigueur de ce débordement impulsif. Son regard accrochait le sien dans l'espoir évident de décrypter les émotions qui s'y accumulaient alors : elle observait les couleurs de sa franchise brutale. Cherchant sans doute quelques indices pour étancher sa soif curieuse vorace, quand il s'acharnait à ne rien laisser entendre. Quand il pensait tout contenir.

« Si tu devais te retrouver face à la même situation, tu recommencerais ?

_Oui. » Reconnût-il, dépourvu de honte.

Il avait beau être plus fort et tellement mieux armé que son jeune lui, la faim rongeait chaque ventre avec le même indécent appétit. Il ne pourrait pas davantage lutter contre, ses doubles lames ne valaient rien pour un tel affrontement. Il pouvait se tuer aux entraînements, s'imposer toutes les épreuves du monde, ses capacités solides ne présentaient pourtant aucune autre alternative à sa conscience que celle de dévorer ces cadavres et survivre. Appliquer la loi de la Nature.

« Tu as des regrets ? »

Ses mains trouvèrent la chaleur réconfortante de sa tasse de thé.

« Toujours. » Lâcha-t-il à contrecœur.

Intimidé d'avouer à moitié qu'il y sacrifiait son sommeil, passant une majorité de ses nuits à s'éveiller un instant ou l'autre, encore secoué des apparitions qui peuplaient ses rêves. Les visages de ces anonymes le persécutait de leur netteté aberrante, lorsqu'il se rappelait de l'épaisseur de leurs cils cristallisés par le froid, la dimension gelée de leurs silhouettes enfouies dans la neige… Il ouvrait alors les yeux, respirant hâtivement sous la panique brève. Trouvant un vague réconfort à sortir dehors, en quête de fraicheur éclaircissante. Son esprit remuait parfois de longues heures, il s'était souvent endormi sous les auvents.

« Tu ne m'en diras jamais plus ? Tenta la jeune prêtresse, vainement.

_Ca n'allégera pas mon âme.

_Quitte à ce que nous nous imaginions des choses pires que ce qui s'est réellement passé ?

_Quitte à ce que vous imaginiez les détails. Ce qui est vraiment important, j'y ai déjà répondu. » Assura-t-il.

Isanami baissa son regard sur son assiette entamée, mangeant du bout des lèvres ce qui s'y trouvait encore. La faim paraissait l'avoir déserté à son tour, ses baguettes dansant davantage machinalement sur les aspérités boisées de leur table. Inconsciemment, elle y traçait des arabesques élégantes en opposition totale au froncement attristé de ses sourcils qui minait son expression songeuse. Elle lui apparaissait sous un autre jour ainsi, plus hantée, marquée par des années qui s'affichaient librement dans les creux de sa peau. Aucun n'aurait prétendu à son habituel statut de fillette échevelée, il percevait la signature nette de son crépuscule alter-ego flottant paresseusement dans l'air. L'_Autre_ lui glissait de rapides coups d'œil de temps en temps, sa présence prenant le pas sur son réceptacle quelques secondes.

La jeune prêtresse chassa l'envahissante, secouant la tête pour frissonner. Désireux de reprendre sa juste place à ses côtés, Sasuke se débarrassa de sa pesante armure pour poser une main sur la sienne, petite. Sa paume la recouvrant de son enveloppe protectrice en un geste réconfortant et timide. L'assurance gagna son être sous la réponse d'un sourire léger à son égard dont il se contenta avec bonheur. Tout ceci portant la trace douloureuse de leur dispute ; il était cependant déterminé à calmer ses tourments. Il écoutait toujours quand elle ouvrit la bouche avec hésitation :

« Je… Je les vois aussi. Ca l'amuse de me laisser consciente quand elle tue.

_Elle veut t'inspirer de la haine contre toi-même. La mit-il en garde aussitôt. Tu dois prendre du recul avec la cruauté de son cœur, il n'est pas le tien.

_Certes, mais nous partageons le même corps. Je suis responsable d'elle. Quand elle arrache des vies, je suis autant coupable de me reposer sur sa force. »

Une tentative de sourire éclaira son visage.

« C'est pour cela qu'il faut que je sache assurer ma sécurité par moi-même, tu vois ? Je veux qu'elle reste là, tout au fond. Expliqua-t-elle alors, un doigt sur sa poitrine. J'ai trop abusé de son soutien jusqu'à maintenant et il est temps de faire cavalière seule.

__Tu devrais prendre exemple sur elle. Depuis combien d'années persistes-tu à m'écouter ? »_

Il ne rétorqua rien à cette revenante subite, considérant calmement la situation. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas passé un jour sans l'entendre, d'un léger marmonnement aux crises bruyantes de ces derniers jours. Elle était omniprésente dans sa courte existence, en une présence qu'il n'avait jamais remise en doute. Terrorisé par sa persistance solide jusque dans ses délires les plus sombres qu'elle encourageait vivement, excitée par le sang et l'adrénaline. Rien de bon n'arrivait pourtant aux gens qui entendaient des voix. Il s'était résolu aux ignorances de cette apparition poussiéreuse, ne disposant d'aucunes pistes valables de réponse. Il savait que le phénomène rare ne concernait que sa personne, il n'était pas l'œuvre d'une autre divinité maléfique dans sa tête, qui se trouverait installée aussi confortablement que le prétendait Izanami au sein de la prêtresse. Le principe vicieux ne se répétait heureusement pas.

Tous, ils supportaient leurs propres peines. Isanami et lui n'étaient pas les uniques cobayes des élans incontrôlés du Destin. Il suffisait de constater les expressions pesantes d'Anastasia quand elle évoquait à mi-voix ses parents et son ancien pays. La rigidité inhumaine qui contraignait Rokurô lorsque son reflet fraternel se présentait à son regard blessé. Le silence de Juzô significatif sur les sujets parentaux qui exhibaient rieurs, son statut de célibataire endurci, dévoué à son travail. La démence pétillante de Kamanosuke qui ne pouvait pas communiquer autrement que par la souffrance de l'autre et la violence. La liberté dont s'enivrait de son côté Jinpachi pour oublier que rien, non rien effectivement, ne le retenait quelque part. L'absence évidente de nom accolé à Benmarû, témoignage banal d'une époque où les enfants s'élevaient dans la boue. Comme Saizô restait discret sur ses propres erreurs, osant à peine le considérer en tant que son meilleur ami, hanté par la perte d'un autre que Sasuke pouvait lire dans ses yeux.

Tous rassemblés autour d'un homme, en quête de rédemption.

« Tu dois être patiente. Mais avec de l'entêtement et de l'application, je ne vois pas ce qui te retiendrait loin de cet objectif. Assura-t-il avec fermeté.

_Si mon Senseï l'affirme, alors c'est sans doute vrai. Releva-t-elle en retour, plaisantant de bonne grâce. Il va m'assommer à coup d'entraînements matinaux interminables.

_Tu exagères…

_Généralement, lorsque le soleil est encore couché, les gens dorment. Paisiblement. Répliqua-t-elle, dans un rire bref et moqueur. Mais tu fais comme tu veux après tout, ce n'est qu'une simple et vaine remarque de la part de la débutante que je suis. Je m'en voudrais de retenir l'expression de tes pulsions masochistes. »

Le jeune Commandant ne pût que grimacer devant ces déclarations impertinentes sur ses tendances à se tuer volontairement dans l'effort. Il était parfaitement conscient de l'extrême de son comportement. Le terrain d'entraînement méritait bien d'être rebaptisé de son prénom tant il y accumulait les heures, toute la journée et sous n'importe quelle météo. Pour ainsi dire, il se souvenait une fois n'avoir pu réaliser son travail quotidien, cloué sous le confort de sa couette par une grippe acérée qui l'avait drastiquement affaibli durant plusieurs jours. Il n'avait alors pas quinze ans, Yukimura de voyage diplomatique, avait dû rentrer lorsqu'Ana s'était inquiétée de ne pas trouver de remède efficace. Le dirigeant avait veillé sur lui, s'occupant à sa droite de quelques formulaires administratifs.

Sentant son esprit se ramollir dangereusement à la pensée de l'homme, il se reprit. Ce n'était pas les justes minutes pour songer à la sérénité de son Seigneur face aux plaisanteries de mauvais goûts d'Anastasia et au dégoût clairement percevable de Juzô. Il n'aurait vraiment pas cru qu'il oserait faire front à l'insidieuse indiscrétion des deux Braves, assumant sans rougir l'intérêt qu'il lui portait alors. Il s'attendait davantage à le voir paniquer, réclamant à son égard une discrétion des plus absolues. Voilà pourtant qu'ils avaient partagé des gestes d'affection sous l'attention de ce public restreint, en une répétition rôdée qui paraissait ouvrir les portes futures sous un angle de dispersion plus large. Lui-même ne voulait pas trop s'avancer, de peur d'être déçu dans ses attentes et néanmoins, il se savait porter par un espoir renaissant fragile. Prétendant fidèle en quête d'une reconnaissance réelle, une place qui n'appartiendrait qu'à lui aux côtés de celui qui occupait son âme depuis trop longtemps.

« Je préfère te voir rêvasser ainsi stupidement. » Lâcha Isanami.

Il eût l'élégance de paraître gêné à son commentaire.

« Je n'aurai pas cru que Yukimura-sama aimait autant de se faire taper dessus. Insista-t-elle. C'est une bonne chose pour toi si tu prends cette habitude de le molester aussi sauvagement…

_Je ne l'ai pas molesté ! Protesta le garçon aussitôt, les oreilles écarlates.

_C'était bien la peine de tous nous laisser morts d'inquiétudes, si vous vouliez tellement un peu d'intimité, il suffisait de le demander… Et ne vient pas me dire que c'est faux, je suis prêtresse mais pas stupide à ce point pour ne pas remarquer les conséquences. »

Sasuke ne trouvait de toutes manières pas les mots, plongeant son visage embarrassé dans ses bras. Espérant sans doute disparaître sur place alors que par un hasard fort capricieux, on venait empiéter une fois de plus sur ce sujet chatouilleux qu'Ana avait abordé avec la finesse de troupes militaires. Comment avaient-ils pu penser, Yukimura et lui, que les raisons de leur absence resteraient méconnues ? C'était mal connaître la vilaine curiosité des Braves et leur sens de l'observation. De vraies commères, ronchonna-t-il muettement, résigné à ce que personne n'ignore plus qu'il s'était joyeusement envoyé en l'air avec son Seigneur dans les profondeurs de la Forêt.

Isanami ne bouda pas son plaisir d'en rajouter une couche :

« Vos auras se sont complètement entremêlées, je l'ai vu quand vous êtes revenus. Vous ne vous en êtes pas rendus compte de votre côté ? »

Il s'accorda un geste fort peu gracieux pour toute réponse. L'acte révolté tira un éclat de rire malin à la jeune fille qui semblait prendre une revanche délicieuse sur sa tendance aux secrets. Ah il ne voulait pas la mettre dans ses confidences ? Et bien voilà, elle s'invitait d'elle-même dans ses omissions diplomatiques, ne craignant nullement de révéler celles-ci au grand jour par quelques paroles audacieuses. S'il s'embarrassait, elle apparaissait satisfaite de sa démarche vicieuse, ricanant encore.

« Tu peux parler Donneuse de leçons, Saizô n'a toujours pas digéré ton dernier baiser ? » La provoqua-t-il.

Relevant les yeux pour trouver sa mine offusquée et intimidée, un léger rouge prenant sur ses joues ; ravi du revirement adroit de la situation qu'il venait de faire en attaquant son interlocutrice à ce propos, sur ses propres soucis de cœur dont il ne manquait rien en spectateur discret. Il connaissait désormais pas mal le crétin de ninja d'Iga qui lui servait de rival pour reconnaître un de ses changements d'humeur significatifs. La torpeur hébétée qui polluait son comportement était un témoignage évident, tout autant que les nombreux regards qu'il posait sur sa protégée, le plus souvent interrogateurs. Chaque fois quand elle détournait le sien ailleurs. Un véritable gosse, Sasuke n'avait pas relevé à haute voix, considérant que tout cela ne le concernait pas. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Isanami pose ses pieds sur des sujets sensibles.

« J'espère au moins que c'était bien ? Se moqua-t-il, reprenant les mots d'Ana.

_Sasuke ! »

Le Commandant ne retint pas son rire face à son exclamation outrée. Assez fier d'être pour cette fois à la place du confident profiteur, qui s'amuse aux dépends de ceux qui lui content leurs peines sentimentales et les tourments qui habitent leur cœur. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Isanami et Anastasia aimaient autant jouer ce rôle particulier.

« Bah ne t'inquiète pas, ce crétin va mettre trente ans à comprendre. Reprit-il, dans un large sourire. Je parie qu'il doit se demander en ce moment pourquoi tu t'es jetée sur lui comme ça. Tu aurais dû lui écrire la raison sur un panneau, comment veux-tu qu'il devine sinon, le pauvre ?

_Arrête de te gausser ainsi ! Martela la prêtresse, le menaçant de ses baguettes.

_Mais il est tellement mauvais sur les relations humaines ! » Gloussa-t-il, ses épaules tressautant librement.

Contenant son hilarité dans le creux de ses paumes, il y appuyait sa gueule pour ne pas participer au bruit ambiant déjà assez conséquent. C'était plus fort que lui, l'image d'un Saizô tourmenté par des pensées presque philosophiques, fronçant des sourcils vainement en une expression studieuse, encourageait son rire. Il inspira brièvement pour calmer ce cercle vicieux. Mais ce fût Isanami qui doucha le plus efficacement cette crise d'amusement :

« Tu veux peut-être que je te rappelle comment tu n'as pas été foutu capable de comprendre que Yukimura-sama avait de l'intérêt pour toi alors qu'il passait ses jours à te bouffer des yeux ?

_Hé ! Se vexa-t-il immédiatement, revenu dans son rôle d'incriminé.

_Alors ne viens pas te moquer de Saizô. Lâcha la blonde.

_Sauf que lui est jaloux comme un pou dès que je t'approche…

_Et qui devenait glacial et renfrogné quand je laissais entendre que tu comptes pour moi ? »

Un partout. Sasuke leva les mains en signe de réédition. S'il n'avait pas compris les soudaines colères de son Maître comme toutes les occasions de silence glacial, ses avancées timides vers lui, comme chacun de ses abrupts retraits, ce langage incompréhensible entièrement dédié à sa personne avait pris tout son sens la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Lorsqu'il avait perçu toute sa frustration et son attirance pour lui, sa retenue brisée à terre sous l'expression franche de son désir. Il n'avait pas été le seul à demeurer un aveugle sur sa situation, son Seigneur avait nié longtemps son attrait et son affection, conditionné par les règles, leur différence de statuts et leurs âges éloignés. Ce rempart qu'il s'était construit avait accueilli des failles en son sein ces derniers mois ; quand lui-même s'était décidé à reconnaître la nature de son attachement, ses failles avaient brisé complètement ce mur, libérant tout ce qui avait été contenu derrière.

« Si j'étais toi, je recommencerai quand même. Commenta-t-il légèrement. Je veux juste être présent et voir sa tête d'abruti…

_Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y songer. Tous les couples n'ont pas des tendances exhibitionnistes. »

Comprenant très bien qu'elle faisait référence au décor peu approprié des bois, il changea de sujet :

« Puisque nous avons une après-midi de libre devant nous, que dirais-tu d'en profiter pour un entraînement raisonnable de cinq heures sans discontinuer ?

_Je te dirais que tu vas le faire tout seul. Répliqua imperturbable la prêtresse, plongeant dans son assiette.

_Isanami… » La cajola-t-il d'un regard affectueux.

Suspicieuse, elle jeta un coup d'œil en sa direction, par-dessus ses baguettes. Le masque faussement attristé du garçon ne la trompait pas dans son examen studieux. Il s'agissait de pur marchandage et elle prit, avec un plaisir évident, tout son temps pour s'empiffrer avant de songer à lui répondre. Se donnant quelques moues concentrées pour annoncer fermement ses desiderata.

« Je veux une pause de trente minutes toutes les heures.

_A ce rythme, on n'aura pas fini avant la nuit… Contra le ninja. Dix minutes de pause.

_Vingt.

_Bon d'accord, vingt. » Accorda-t-il généreusement, buvant son thé.

Incertaine, elle marqua un instant de flottement avant de poursuivre.

« Mains attachées ?

_Juste une.

_Alors la droite. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel devant la perfidie de ses exigences. Parfaitement conscient que se passer de la main gauche pour combattre comme il l'avait fait un jour plus tôt, relevait davantage d'un échauffement en comparaison. Il avait beau travaillé son ambidextrie au maximum, jouant de ses doubles lames, il demeurait un véritable droitier avec une adresse plus importante sur ce côté. Ses opposants les plus appliqués notaient toujours ce détail dans le but d'essayer de le désarçonner dans son équilibre global.

« Pieds attachés.

_Tu ne penses pas que tu exagères un peu ? Releva-t-il l'air de rien.

_Pour cinq heures entières à supporter ton rythme, c'est le minimum. » Rétorqua-t-elle.

Soupirant, il acquiesça de bonne grâce. Entreprenant dès lors de finir son petit-déjeuner avant que la jeune prêtresse ne dévore entièrement le sien pour le tirer à sa suite, vers les terrains appropriés. Habité par le curieux pressentiment qu'il venait tout juste de signer un contrat avec les Enfers. Haussant les épaules, il chassa l'impression distraitement, simplement heureux de retrouver ses marques progressivement auprès de cette femme qui comptait pour lui. Déterminé à la faire rire de nouveau aux éclats, loin de leurs échanges rongés par la rancœur et les incertitudes. Pourvu que ce qui existait entre eux persiste de son plus bel éclat, et les accompagne vers de nouveaux jours, de longues années à partager.

Peut-être alors, finirait-il par accepter qu'elle sache.

* * *

_Je dédie ce chapitre à mon oncle qui pendant des années a maintenu mon mythe du Père Noël tant bien que mal. (J'ai reconnu ta voix Tonton...)  
_

Sincèrement, je crois que je vais investir dans un hélicoptère.

Ou, il faut que j'invente la téléportation. C'est juste que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de plancher dessus, mais promis dès que j'ai une minute à moi...  
Avant, il y a les partiels, les compte-rendus, les oraux, les poignées de porte à nettoyer, les rapports, les devoirs à rendre, le chat à agacer, les exercices, les bouquins à potasser, les mots croisés à faire,...

.

Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année ! (Que la Force soit avec vous.)

* * *

Brave10 et Brave10Spiral sont la propriété de Kairi Shimotsuki.  
**Cette fiction reprend le cours de l'histoire à partir du tome 3 de Brave10Spiral.**


	14. Autorisation Opérationnelle

**POURSUITE EN SOUS-SOL NOCTURNE**  
_Ten Braves and one Master_

* * *

**Marche Quatorzième : Autorisation opérationnelle.  
**

* * *

Voltigeur élégant de plumeuse constitution.

Sa silhouette racée planant impérialement dans les Cieux ouverts, point noir dans un vaste espace de bleu horizon. L'animal défiait les lois universelles, plongeant en infime raie pour s'élever aussitôt, emporté à la courbe d'un courant ascendant salvateur. Il trompait ainsi les heures, se jouant de l'ennui en traversant les rayons du Soleil, proche compagnie qu'il pouvait presque effleurer d'une aile. Libre de s'enivrer du spectacle de ces peintures naturelles qui le faisait sentir grand au-dessus du petit monde.

Yukimura suivait son évolution capricieuse du regard, associant au volatile léger la pointe du pinceau calligraphiant sur la feuille blanche. Admirateur cloué au sol, il caressait des yeux ce rêve partagé par tous les Hommes de rejoindre l'apparition jusque sur son territoire lointain. Se consolant de savoir que si ses bras ne se prêtaient nullement à voler, son esprit connaissait la course des nuages et les emballements du vent. Rien ne retenait son imagination à terre, elle fluctuait sereinement au-delà de toutes les frontières qui soient. Un éternel songe qui occupait sa tête, le perdant dans des réflexions attentives et soignées.

Il était parfaitement conscient des contraintes physiques de son corps encombrant et néanmoins, il trouvait son bonheur dans cette situation ; appréciant d'autant plus son autonomie que celle-ci se trouvait restreinte par des faits contre lesquels il ne pouvait rien. En guise de comparaison, les limites inexistantes de ses pensées étourdissaient son cœur de contentement. Il se sentait riche de sa condition humaine, disposant du royaume le plus éblouissant qui soit : ses connaissances personnelles.

Collectionneur enfiévré de trésors débusqués par curiosité, par envie de savoir chaque fois plus. Il ne comptait pas ces vérités qui s'accumulaient dans sa conscience, éclairant sous un autre jour ce monde dont il voulait trop souvent tout comprendre. En enfant terrorisé par sa propre ignorance, il ne cessait de lire, poser les justes questions à ceux qui savaient déjà. Se construisant sur son expérience, ces scènes survenues dans le cours de sa vie qui portaient en elles une forme d'enseignement implicite. Il se trouvait plus sensible à leur instruction qu'auparavant, quand il était encore trop jeune pour voir autre chose dans ses souvenirs anciens qu'un charmant recueil de nostalgie.

Il vieillissait et la réalité de ce fait le plongeait dans l'embarras. Révoltant son être impulsif, le laissant capricieusement nier ce que les rides dans sa peau hurlaient au monde entier. Il avait gardé ses craintes pour lui, dans un premier temps incertain, jetant des regards éberlués à ce reflet fatigué. Cherchant à retrouver la flamme sous les cendres, cette passion qui lui appartenait de vouloir tout faire comme de tout voir. Mentant à propos de son âge, conscient que cela n'était que le début d'une lente et inaltérable décadence. Convaincu de la proximité de ses affaiblissements qui s'empareraient de ses membres et de son esprit. Qu'il tomberait, pierre par pierre, en ruines sans pouvoir s'en relever à nouveau. Accablé de savoir parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas su profiter suffisamment de cette jeunesse qui lui faisait défaut aujourd'hui, alors qu'il n'en avait jamais eu autant besoin.

Cette vérité hantait son âme encore maintenant. Il avait pris toutefois les choses en mains, fatigué à force de ses errances mentales qui minaient son existence. Il s'était résolu à prendre de la distance sur cette situation contre laquelle il pouvait bien s'égosiller en vain. Déterminé à une sagesse nouvelle, il considérait le bienfait avant l'astreinte négative, soulignant plutôt ce qui était fait que ce qu'il restait à faire. La philosophie en elle-même s'avérait simple et il s'y pliait docilement, chaque fois que les doutes se formaient, implacables adversaires qu'il défiait un peu plus sereinement. Il passait son vieux visage sous l'eau, chatouillant quelques plis et rêvassait alors à la manière respectueuse dont Sasuke touchait son corps ; réclamant sa permission de poser une main possessive dans sa nuque, sur son épaule encore solide. Son jeune compagnon s'enfiévrait, avec retenue, de ces contacts, gardant les yeux grands ouverts pour le contempler.

Ce genre de démonstrations rendait l'affaire moins impitoyable. Yukimura ne prétendait pas rajeunir pour autant, la démarche était stupide. Il trouvait simplement son bonheur, résolu à servir quelques années de plus sur cette Terre sans rougir d'être animé encore par de grands objectifs et de croire sincèrement en la possible réalisation de ceux-là. Conscient de perdre en emportements, mais de disposer au-delà de la fougue ignorante de la jeunesse d'une vision davantage raisonnée et crédible. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la réalisation réelle de ses aspirations politiques qu'à cette heure.

Alors qu'il se trouvait accoudé nonchalamment, méditant sur le vol d'un oiseau.

_Chute, ascension. _

Suivre le cours de ses pensées paresseusement lui permettait d'oublier quelle présence dérangeante se tenait à proximité. Mitsunari en faisait de même, ne dissimulant pas son propre ressentiment à son égard. Ils se tournaient le dos volontairement, ne consentant à ce voisinage que pour garantir le statut de l'Alliance. Le jeune Seigneur avait été des plus concis, réclamant son assistance au petit matin en une réunion bricolée ; il n'avait pas hésité à venir d'ailleurs le quérir jusque dans sa chambre à coucher. Yukimura avait contenu ses protestations vaines, quittant le confort de son fûton afin de s'apprêter quelque peu pour sortir sans honte. Il avait suivi son collègue dans cette pièce, ne brisant pas un seul instant le silence religieux qui s'était établi entre eux.

Depuis, Mitsunari avait réclamé à ce qu'on apporte des collations légères en guise de petit-déjeuner, faisant préparer un thé en cuisine. Ils attendaient Kanetsugu et sa femme, Chie qu'un serviteur s'en était allé solliciter dans un salut respectueux. Le jeune dirigeant n'avait plus ouvert la bouche par la suite, habité par la rancœur et une jalousie féroce qui avait brûlé dans ses yeux, les rares fois où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Yukimura n'avait pas poussé plus loin la dangereuse expérience, dépassé par l'intensité de la passion de son cadet envers son Commandant. Lucide néanmoins quant à la manière dont ce rival insoupçonné n'hésiterait pas à récupérer son compagnon s'il lui venait l'idée insensée de le négliger.

En Seigneur responsable, il s'était concentré par lui-même sur le juste fonctionnement de leur pacte. Désireux de ne pas introduire de pernicieuses histoires sentimentales, susceptibles de briser leur coalition, il connaissait ce genre de légendes ridicules. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer les convoitises innocentes qui avec le temps, dégénéraient en haine viscérale. Il ne comptait rien attiser inutilement, se contentant d'assumer son rôle au sein de leur entente militaire dans le but qui était le leur : abattre les forces de Ieyasu définitivement. La suite divergerait quelque peu des prévisions de ses pairs mais tout cela n'était pas d'actualité.

Les panneaux de papier de riz coulissèrent alors, dévoilant la silhouette imposante de Kanetsugu qui marqua un pas dans la pièce, libérant le passage à sa femme qui se présenta la première, courbant poliment le dos à leurs égards.

« Toutes nos excuses pour ce retard, Ishida-kun.

_Je vous en prie. Répondit immédiatement le jeune Seigneur. Je vous ai tous pressés ce matin, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre davantage de temps. »

Yukimura délaissa le spectacle enchanteur de la terrasse, prenant soin à laisser ces portes largement ouvertes sur l'extérieur tandis qu'il rentrait, saluant à son tour ses trois collaborateurs. Il s'impatientait tout comme eux des raisons qui avaient poussé Mitsunari à les mander ainsi et les dernières paroles de leur hôte ne calmaient rien à sa curiosité. Il pressentait une décision importante et irréfléchie de la part de son cadet, une décision que paraissait connaître Chie. La noble dame semblait un peu trop sereine, échangeant avec le jeune Seigneur des coups d'œil de connivence évidents.

L'attente ne s'éternisa pas. Mitsunari arborait son visage le plus déterminé quand il ouvrit la bouche, retroussant machinalement ses manches alors qu'il les considérait chacun. Un par un.

« J'ai pris la décision de cesser de guetter les offensives ennemies. Le prochain mouvement de ce conflit sera le nôtre, nous allons fragiliser Tokugawa en l'attaquant demain.

_Demain ? S'étouffa aussitôt Yukimura, face à cette idée plus aberrante encore qu'il ne le prévoyait.

_Demain. Confirma paisiblement son cadet. Nous devons les prendre de cours en réagissant rapidement. La contre-attaque directe est une excellente solution. »

Kanetsugu semblait tout aussi surpris du revirement stratégique de la part de leur hôte qui prônait le jour précédent, la prudence et la retenue envers leurs adversaires. Faisant fi de leurs statures, il s'agenouilla au sol pour s'accorder l'audace d'un moment de réflexion. Yukimura de son côté, vint s'appuyer avec confort contre le mur proche, sentant venir d'intenses discussions quand Chie resta debout, droite et solide, comme à son habitude. Elle considérait tour à tour, son ami et son mari.

« Admettons que ce soit la réaction la plus aboutie, où prévois-tu de frapper ? S'inquiéta finalement celui-ci.

_A la caserne de Keiji. »

Situant à l'instant la localisation du bâtiment dont il n'ignorait rien, il interpréta aisément le véritable but de son jeune collègue à viser une telle installation militaire.

« C'est plutôt culotté de vouloir assassiner le Général des armées Tokugawa. Releva-t-il distraitement, jetant un coup d'œil dehors ; l'oiseau ne s'y trouvait plus.

_Le vieux Renard accusera durement cet outrage, nous laissant le temps de nous renforcer. Affirma leur hôte avec assurance. Nous devons juste cueillir la cible derrière ses défenses.

_Si du moins elle s'y trouve, le Général voyage beaucoup à travers le Japon en ce moment. Contra Kanetsugu conservant un visage fermé. Comment être sûr qu'il est bien là-bas ?

_Je suis certain qu'il y est en ce moment, pour plusieurs jours. »

Aucun d'eux ne vint réclamer plus de précision sur cette déclaration, le terme d'espion occupait tous les esprits. Mitsunari n'avait jamais cherché à dissimuler ce joker qu'il possédait parmi les rangs ennemis, se contentant de ne pas divulguer les identités de ses serviteurs infiltrés sur le terrain. Repensant cependant au récent aveu muet de Sasuke, Yukimura devina aisément qu'un message de Mihari avait dû exciter davantage les plans du jeune Seigneur.

« L'installation se trouve de plus, quasiment à la frontière, soit à une quarantaine de minutes d'ici. Poursuivit ce dernier, clairement convaincu de la justesse de son idée. Nous devons simplement nous soucier de l'aller.

_Pas de retour ? Nota le dirigeant.

_Mission suicide. » Lui rétorqua son cadet sans remords.

Il fronça des sourcils devant cette perspective, peu amateur de ces inutiles pertes d'hommes servant au déroulement des opérations. Il existait d'autres moyens d'atteindre le Général visé qu'en abandonnant la vie des soldats qui se porteraient volontaires. Il ne s'agissait-là que d'un subalterne du Shôgun, une existence qui ne méritait pas d'en prendre d'autres pour initier sa disparition subite. Il suffisait de prévoir davantage le plan de base d'infiltration afin de trouver des opportunités de sortie valables. En soit, un simple effort devait être fait dans l'établissement de la mission pour préserver des pions qui seraient indispensables au cours des batailles traditionnelles.

« Les hommes qui seront envoyés sur le terrain devront atteindre le Général, le tuer et déclarer un incendie dans toute la structure. Cette caserne contient une partie de l'armement que les Tokugawa accumulent dans leur préparation aux affrontements. En les privant de ces réserves, nous prendrons un avantage matériel sur eux déterminant.

_Ce sera surtout un jet de pierre dans l'eau. S'opposa-t-il d'un ton ferme. Ieyasu dispose de bien plus qu'une simple caserne pour se préparer à la guerre. Cette action est dérisoire pour les pertes humaines qu'elle nous causera. »

Mitsunari ne sembla pas apprécier son intervention indisciplinée. Il balaya ces arguments d'un revers de main soigné, secouant la tête de déni. Lui accordant un regard glacial qui paraissait l'accuser de contester ce stratagème volontairement, par plaisir de renier son autorité. Yukimura n'eût pas l'occasion de contredire ces affirmations tues, son jeune collègue se défendait déjà :

« Peut-être frappons-nous un point secondaire mais sa destruction sonnera comme un mauvais présage aux oreilles pointues du félon et le privera de son Général. C'est suffisant à ce stade du conflit.

_Il est davantage question ici de reprendre notre ascendant sur ce face à face, et d'assumer envers l'ennemi une position plus inquiétante. Expliqua Chie à son égard, soutenant clairement son vieil ami. Il en va de notre propre crédibilité.

_A vrai dire, c'est Sarutobi qui nous a inspiré cette décision, Yukimura-san. » Précisa Mitsunari, son sourire le plus orgueilleux ourlé à ses lèvres.

Yukimura ne chercha pas à dissimuler son étonnement, s'attendant à toutes les raisons du monde au fondement de ce revirement politique que celle-ci. Sasuke, donnant des conseils stratégiques à Mitsunari et à la femme de Kanetsugu ? Il avait vraiment manqué quelque chose en s'astreignant à son lit, plutôt que de rejoindre ceux-là durant leur petite réunion improvisée dans les bois. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour voir la moue autoritaire de son apprenti Commandant alors qu'il débattait avec ses interlocuteurs vivement, faisant part de son avis sans ciller ni rougir.

Son compagnon prônait ainsi plutôt, une position offensive en réponse aux menaces des Tokugawa ? Il songea distraitement à cette manière d'envisager le déroulement des événements. L'audace prévalant au moins sur la rigidité antérieure de leur jeune hôte prêt à attendre avec une avidité morbide que le couperet ne tombe enfin sur leurs rangs. Attaquer le premier, serait l'occasion d'une démonstration de détermination sans failles à l'encontre du Shôgun, il en ressortirait forcément une aura bénéfique, d'autant plus si la tête du Général tombait durant les opérations. L'acte révolté attirait l'attention sur leur Alliance, convainquant peut-être d'autres familles de se joindre à leur mouvement.

Globalement, l'idée éhontée avait le mérite de chahuter l'échiquier, devenu statique avec les ans. Ce qui était à surveiller concernait Mitsunari et son comportement. L'homme ne brillant pas de ses victoires lors des campagnes, fort rares à son compteur, il ne fallait pas que le principe osé et intéressant de son amant ne tourne au vinaigre parce que le travail aurait été rendu entre des mains novices.

Se redressant quelque peu, il croisa machinalement les bras pour poser ses exigences :

« Soit, mais je refuse complètement que des soldats meurent durant l'infiltration. Pas de mission-suicide.

_Le bâtiment est extrêmement surveillé, nous sommes au voisinage de Torhu, crois-tu qu'ils ne s'en sont pas rendu compte ? Ce sera impossible d'en revenir une fois l'alerte sonnée ! S'agaça immédiatement Mitsunari.

_Et bien, ne la faisons pas sonner. »

Ils se tournèrent en direction de Kanetsugu qui venait de prendre la parole, assez sereinement. Cette remarque éclairée plongea son assistance dans l'embarras que seul l'entrée de quelques serviteurs, portant sous leurs bras les plateaux du petit-déjeuner ordonné, vint briser. Docilement, ils déposèrent leurs charges sur l'unique table des lieux, disposant ça et là le nécessaire pour se retirer sur une dernière révérence. Le vif intermède avait-il au moins détendu l'atmosphère, Chie en profita leur servant le thé avec élégance. Attirant leurs attentions sans effort, sa chevelure fauve s'associant humblement au lilas de son kimono, soulignant le profil élancé de sa silhouette et ses taches de rousseur. Avec diplomatie, elle présenta à chacun une tasse, le sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle se servait bientôt parmi les mets dispersés.

Mitsunari paraissait toutefois plus soucieux qu'auparavant.

« Aucun de mes hommes n'est suffisamment qualifié pour réussir une telle infiltration. Reconnût-il avec une amertume évidente. Je peux réclamer à certains d'assurer la sécurité de la voie aller-retour mais rien de plus sur les opérations mêmes. »

Au moins son cadet avait-il le mérite de reconnaître les faits : s'entourant de nombreux combattants à la fidélité irréprochable qui se prêtaient toutefois peu aux missions délicates. Son champ d'action trouvait ainsi ses limites trop abruptement, même s'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de quelconques tentatives de trahison de la part de ses recrues. Pour des raisons obscures, au sujet desquelles Yukimura s'interrogeait toujours, les guerriers du jeune Seigneur étaient de fervents admirateurs de leur employeur, n'osant jamais remettre en doute son jugement. Sur ce point, son cadet disposait d'instruments humains rendus à sa cause, que l'armée de professionnels de Kanetsugu n'égalait pas de par leur dévouement.

Leur collègue se proposa d'ailleurs quant à fournir des hommes formés aux infiltrations.

« Je songe déjà à quelques noms… Prit-il soin d'ajouter, une note d'arrogance dans la voix.

_Nous verrons cela ensembles. Le coupa sa femme, faisant fi de cette fierté malvenue. Ce sera une occasion parfaite de vérifier les aptitudes de certains. »

L'homme, s'il grimaça discrètement ne chercha pas à s'y opposer, assez sage pour ne pas défier cette autorité naturelle que dégageait la noble dame. Il hocha la tête avec obéissance, tirant un sourire moqueur à Yukimura qui prit tous les soins du monde à le détourner. Amusé de voir les décisionnaires les plus puissants de leur époque, courber le dos face à leurs épouses. Il comprenait néanmoins la soumission de Kanetsugu, la rousse samouraï impressionnait de par son charisme et les traits posés de son visage sévère. Jusqu'à la ligne de ses sourcils, froncés pour cette occasion ; qu'elle semblait habitée par une inquiétude silencieuse. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'observer seulement davantage, elle se tourna vers son vieil ami.

« Ishida-kun, nous devons envoyer pour cette opération un nombre songé de soldats.

_J'y ai pensé, moins d'une dizaine me paraît une évidence. » Répondit Mitsunari, considérant chacun.

Pris de pitié devant l'établissement laborieux de ce projet, Yukimura se décolla du mur, affirmant les soutiens supplémentaires de ses Braves auprès des combattants sélectionnés par Chie. Arguant que l'unique présence de trois d'entre eux assurerait définitivement la fin du Général des Tokugawa en toute délicatesse. Il prévoyait notamment de réclamer Anastasia, Juzô et Sasuke, conservant pour sa propre protection Rokurô, mais aussi Saizô et Isanami. Chassant la tentation d'envoyer le ninja d'Iga à la place de son compagnon, qu'il savait néanmoins plus en mesure de contenir les autres. L'occasion serait de plus parfaite pour éprouver ces cruels manques de leadership dont souffrait son jeune Commandant. Le fait qu'il allait pendant ce temps-là, se ronger les sangs comme d'habitude, ne concernait que lui et sa mauvaise foi.

« Je crois que tu minimises la difficulté de cette mission, Sanada-san. Releva Kanetsugu. Doués ou non, avec trois pions nous n'irons pas loin.

_Ils ne sont pas doués mais talentueux. Le corrigea Chie, accordant un salut respectueux envers Yukimura. Je vous remercie de cette aide bienvenue. »

Surpris de la réaction sincère de la samouraï, il se courba à son tour avec embarras.

« Je vous en prie, Madame.

_Assurément le commandement de cette infiltration doit être assigné à Sarutobi-san. Ajouta-t-elle, insolente dans ce semblant de suggestion. Il est le plus à même pour cette tâche. »

Son époux serra durement les dents, son teint pâlissant à vu d'œil. Faisant les cent pas désormais, le visage de Mitsunari accusait tout autant que son collègue l'étonnement devant l'admiration évidente que sa fidèle amie avait pour le jeune Commandant. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osèrent commenter cette confiance, jetant un regard commun au Seigneur d'Ueda qui supporta sereinement leur suspicion. Lui-même s'interloquait de pareil lien de respect entre la rousse et Sasuke, bien que tout cela ne venait que confirmer cet enthousiasme dont faisait preuve, en retour, son ninja envers elle.

« Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un tel héritier, Yukimura-san. Votre fils adoptif vous fait honneur. » Assura-t-elle, ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

Manquant de s'étouffer sur l'instant, il se reprit de justesse pour passer une main mal à l'aise dans sa nuque. Hochant distraitement la tête alors que les termes douloureux de la samouraï chatouillaient le fond de sa conscience. Fils adoptif ? Qu'est-ce que Sasuke était allé raconter à Chie sur eux ? Le culot ne lui faisait apparemment pas défaut de le qualifier en tant que père aux yeux de tous. Il reconnaissait bien là ce goût de la facétie qui poussait son compagnon à un humour tout en discrétion. Autant dire qu'il ne s'appesantirait en aucuns cas de remords pour cette vengeance qui occupait déjà ses pensées. Kami, comment avait-il pu oser, mentir ainsi effrontément ? Ah il se prétendait son fils, et bien il allait voir si…

« L'équipe principale sera donc composée de six combattants, trois de Kanetsugu-san et trois Braves. Conclût Mitsunari, réorientant leur conversation sur l'établissement de la mission. Plus un soutien de repli assuré par mes propres soldats.

_Que savons-nous de la caserne en elle-même ? Demanda Chie.

_Pas grand-chose je le crains. C'est un bâtiment conventionnel avec deux enceintes. Le franchissement de ce double rempart est assuré par des grilles sécurisées. Le seul moyen de passer au travers est d'escalader.

_La rivière contourne l'installation à l'Ouest. Précisa Yukimura, reposant sa tasse vide sur la table.

_Et ? »

Il contint un soupir résigné face à la lenteur de déduction de ce public restreint. Il était trop habitué à l'esprit brillant de son Page qui paraissait toujours lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. La communication avec Rokurô s'avérait d'une aisance affligeante, entraînant d'intenses débats stratégiques qui les menaient à chaque fois jusque dans un affrontement sur plateau.

« Et, nous allons approcher la caserne par son moyen, sous l'eau. Clarifia-t-il.

_Sous l'eau ? Répéta machinalement Mitsunari, songeur. Ce pourrait être une couverture idéale, oui.

_Les sentinelles auront davantage les yeux sur la forêt, vers le flanc opposé. Il sera facile de les neutraliser un par un, sans déclencher l'alarme. Poursuivit-il, s'appuyant à nouveau sur le mur proche. Je sais exactement qui se chargera de cette première partie… »

Les qualités de Juzô en tir s'avéraient parfaitement indispensables à la réalisation de cette étape. Les autres gardes à l'intérieur ne poseraient plus problème une fois les guetteurs supprimés. L'équipe divisée en deux irait grimper la première fortification pour les uns tandis que les autres pénètreraient en suivant le bras de la rivière que les Tokugawa avaient détourné jusque dans l'enceinte afin de s'en servir comme ressource. Passant ainsi sous les remparts.

« Un des groupes s'occupera de chercher le Général pendant que les autres installeront la mise à feu partout à travers la caserne. Il suffira ensuite d'un signal entre eux pour coordonner l'assassinat et la fuite puis alors, l'incendie général déclaré. »

Chie acquiesça immédiatement à cet ébauche de plan, saluant son sens de l'organisation tandis que, de leur côté, Mitsunari et Kanetsugu accusaient visiblement la rapidité de sa réflexion. Maintenant l'humble masque qu'il portait, il garda pour lui sa satisfaction de les impressionner enfin. Certes, il n'était qu'un vain petit Seigneur de campagne, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de tenir tête à Ieyasu. Il commençait à avoir la terrible habitude de chambouler les projets de Tokugawa. Maintenant qu'il disposait de la force des Braves, il ne s'inquiétait plus d'élever la voix contre le Shôgun. Au final, cette mission serait l'occasion de prouver les forces insoupçonnées de leur Alliance au Japon tout entier, ce n'était plus le moment de se retenir dans ces cartes qu'ils devaient abattre.

« Je placerai mes hommes en aval de la rivière pour récupérer chacun. J'imagine que le moyen de s'enfuir le plus simple sera de passer sous les remparts par son biais.

_Il s'agit d'une sage décision, Ishida-kun. Approuva la rousse. Leur escapade sera ainsi bien plus aisée, portés par le courant de l'eau qu'en cherchant à remonter son lit. Des renforts les atteindront à quelques lieux de là pour les assister et les défendre si nécessaire.

_L'entrée et la sortie ne sont pas tant des obstacles. Constata Kanetsugu dans un froncement de nez. Le plus ardu sera de trouver le Général sans déclencher l'alerte. »

Yukimura haussa des épaules, confiant dans les aptitudes de ceux qu'il enverrait cette nuit. Tout cela s'avérait abrupt et précipité, mais ses protecteurs réussissaient chaque fois à s'adapter aux contraintes de la situation. Ceux qui pourraient davantage poser problème seraient les soldats de Kanetsugu ; sur ce point, les urgences de l'opération ne reposeraient que sur une chose.

Se redressant, il quitta l'appui du mur pour poser un pied au-dehors, sur la terrasse qui avait accueilli ses tourments il y a quelques minutes encore. Jetant un regard sur les environs, il siffla entre ses doigts. Une boule de plumes brunes se précipita dès lors sur lui, qu'il envoya chercher son jeune maître. Voletant en tout sens, elle s'empressa de disparaître à l'encablure la plus proche de la forteresse. Patientant tranquillement, il fouilla le ciel en quête de la silhouette de l'aigle, ne trouvant nulle part sa présence impériale. L'acte occupa son temps, alors qu'il entendait la conversation de ses collègues par les portes restées ouvertes.

« …devons nous décider rapidement de quels guerriers envoyés à cette mission. Conseillait Kanetsugu, dans un ton soigné. L'après-midi ne sera pas de trop pour qu'ils aient le temps de s'y préparer.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais déjà exactement qui sélectionner. Assura sa femme.

_C'est certain qu'ils vont devoir improviser une fois sur le terrain. »

Ces derniers propos légers de Mitsunari tirèrent un sourire désabusé au Seigneur. Il aurait bien voulu voir son cadet dans la situation périlleuse dans laquelle il n'allait pas hésiter à jeter des vies pour satisfaire sa soif de pouvoir. Ses tactiques demeuraient discutables, frôlant l'irrationnelle et les méthodes kamikazes que Ieyasu n'hésitait jamais à employer pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Les deux hommes partageaient la similaire passion des conquérants pour l'annexion de territoires. Cette Alliance restait un moyen discret d'envisager à long terme, un contrôle partiel des tendances de leur hôte. Yukimura restait toutefois persuadé que les élans impulsifs de son collègue le mèneraient un jour à sa perte.

Secouant la tête, il chassa ses pensées morbides malvenues en cet instant.

« Nous allons avoir du travail. » Releva-t-il gaiement, à haute voix.

Parfaitement conscient de la présence qui se tenait silencieusement dans son dos ; qu'il avait peiné à la sentir arriver. Sasuke n'avait pas tardé à le rejoindre, le garçon avait posé un genou à terre, les pans de sa veste cheyant élégamment à ses pieds. Apparition réconfortante qu'il s'accorda à contempler avec affection, venant bientôt le rejoindre, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. La démarche tira immédiatement une protestation outrée du ninja, qui se dispersa dans l'air, alors que son Seigneur l'étreignait un moment, l'attirant d'autorité contre lui. Son compagnon se débattit peu, embarrassé par cette démonstration inappropriée au vu de cette proximité qu'ils partageaient avec les autres dirigeants. Les attentions de ces derniers paraissaient toutefois judicieusement limitées à la discussion qu'ils entretenaient.

Sourd à ces vociférations lointaines, Yukimura embrassa son front, lui faisant part à mi-voix de cette difficile infiltration qui l'attendait dans quelques heures. Présentant ses excuses de ne pas pouvoir réfréner à chaque occasion la folie impétueuse de Mitsunari, reconnaissant plus difficilement que l'idée de l'assassinat était plutôt brillante. Sasuke étouffa son rire dans le creux de son épaule, se moquant de l'âpreté de sa vaine louange envers son cadet. Vexé, il le fit taire, se noyant dans l'ardeur de leur baiser ; étourdi par de muettes inquiétudes qu'il garda pour lui. Son jugement de stratège ne devait pas pâtir des émotions qui habitaient les faiblesses de son cœur.

« Non.

_Comment ça, non ? Interrogea-t-il son ninja, plantant son regard dans le sien. Il est plus que temps pour toi d'assumer des charges à la hauteur de ton talent. »

Obéissant à son autorité, le garçon n'osa plus répondre. Contenant son incertitude face à son statut de chef d'équipe temporaire, dont venait de lui faire part son Maître. Celui-ci précisa finement :

« Chie-san a insisté pour que tu mènes les opérations. Elle n'acceptera aucun désistement. »

La pensée de la samouraï termina de taire toute tentative de rébellion dans la bouche de son ninja. Il hocha la tête docilement, serrant plus sèchement ses épaules entre ses bras. Comme cherchant auprès de lui un peu de sa propre assurance, s'agrippant inconsciemment à sa solidité. Sans doute pour la première fois, il se sentit satisfait de son âge et de son expérience, resserrant sa prise sur son protecteur. Laissant s'exprimer tout son soutien et sa confiance, transmettant par les gestes. Le partage, même pour quelques instants volés sur une obscure terrasse, quasiment vautrés par terre en un entrelacement de membres.

Il se sentait foutrement heureux.

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

La nuit étendait son voile d'encre épaisse, dissimulant leur lente approche. Protégés de son couvert, ils se jouaient de l'obscurité et du silence, filant laborieusement vers leur objectif. Tombant en un rideau fin, les rayons de la Lune, seuls, perçaient la surface de l'eau, balayant son fond de leur clarté mortelle. A la tête de leur mince cortège, Sasuke prenait toutes les peines du monde à esquiver leur présence révélatrice, point mobile qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs pour échapper à l'attention des sentinelles. Il se coulait à travers les végétaux, usant raisonnablement de son corps alors qu'ils retenaient tous leur respiration depuis qu'ils se pressaient en direction du premier rempart.

Se laissant aller plutôt que d'entamer ses réserves en oxygène, il sentait derrière lui les présences de Juzô, étonnamment habile à l'exercice, Anastasia qui le suivait de près, ainsi que les trois autres combattants qui accompagnaient leurs pas pour cette mission. Il s'agissait de deux hommes et d'une femme sélectionnés par Chie-sama, qu'ils avaient rencontré brièvement pour le meeting commun de l'après-midi. Ne retrouvant leurs silhouettes entraînées qu'à la tombée de la nuit, alors qu'ils se rassemblaient tous devant la forteresse pour un définitif rappel à l'ordre de sa part. Personne n'avait protesté, acquiesçant à ses ordres sans révolte. Sasuke avait apprécié ce sens du devoir, ressentant toutefois une tension dans les rangs de Kanetsugu. Juzô s'était accordé une tape amicale sur son épaule avant leur départ.

Ils avaient voyagé précautionneusement jusqu'à la frontière, se méfiant des possibles tours de garde Tokugawa qui pouvaient persister à travers les bois. Appuyé du soutien de ses pairs de poils et de plumes, ce premier obstacle n'avait pas posé de problème particulier au ninja. Ils s'étaient retrouvés assez rapidement à la séparation régionale, en territoire ennemi. Juzô s'était alors assuré de la justesse de leur cheminement, les menant à l'emplacement choisi plus tôt par les Seigneurs pour rejoindre la rivière. Judicieusement tenus à l'écart du périmètre visuel des sentinelles de Keiji, ils avaient profité du coude que le lit aqueux formait en ce point pour s'y enfoncer, disparaissant.

Prudents devant l'effort réclamé, ils profitaient essentiellement du courant de la rivière pour avancer sans effort. Sasuke louait l'efficacité des combinaisons noires que leur avait fourni Mitsunari, composées de cuir que l'eau n'alourdissait pas, ni ne pénétrait, laissant leur peau au sec. Un confort bienvenu qu'aucun des membres de leur équipe n'avait refusé, conscient de la nécessité d'être le plus opérationnel possible une fois sorti de la providence de la rivière, dissimulés par un masque d'anonymat.

Rejoindre la caserne leur prit près de deux minutes. Menant, il s'extirpa à l'air libre silencieusement, moins essoufflé par l'épreuve que ne l'étaient ses partenaires. Leur accordant une pause raisonnable, Juzô et lui filèrent le long du rempart, repérer les lieux. Le manipulateur de Fer avait emporté sur lui un nouvel atout qu'il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir déjà vu posséder. Un fusil fin et plutôt long, disposant d'une lunette mince accroché à son dessus ; l'homme avait prit tous les soins du monde à emballer son arme, la préservant de la rivière et de la catastrophe que représentait l'humidité pour la poudre explosive.

Se fondant dans l'ombre des murs d'enceinte, l'aîné des Dix se positionna bientôt, son bien entre ses mains, fermement tenu tandis qu'il visait patiemment les silhouettes immobiles des guetteurs. Chacun tenait sous surveillance une direction, la majorité d'entre eux tournaient néanmoins le dos à la rivière. Sasuke avait compté, effectuant un bref tour de la caserne, cinq gardes en tout qui se partageaient les doubles remparts, largement écartés les uns des autres par des obstacles visuels qui permettaient l'élimination progressive des cibles sans alerter les suivantes. S'inquiétant toutefois de possibles invités inattendus, le ninja avait rappelé à l'aide de gestes concis le déroulement des opérations, choisissant bientôt un mur dans l'angle mort des yeux des soldats Tokugawa pour l'escalader efficacement. Ses prises trempées se rôdèrent laborieusement à son effort ; il ne s'attarda pas dans l'acte, montant rapidement, le ventre collé à la pierre pour se dissimuler, des failles nombreuses soutenant ses appuis temporaires. Il dansait littéralement sur la paroi.

Juzô attendit qu'il achève sa progression, glissant derrière le confort d'un créneau pour œuvrer à son tour, ciblant une première sentinelle. Sasuke surveilla le périmètre des tours de ronde, vérifiant que le soldat visé ne se trouvait pas dans la ligne de mire d'un autre guetteur. Lorsqu'il s'effondra lourdement, touché par une balle en pleine tête, le silence serein lui fit écho. Le ninja se pressa à sa rencontre, cachant tant bien que mal le corps là où il le pouvait, tandis que le manipulateur du Fer se déplaçait plus bas, trouvant un nouveau point de tir pour la prochaine sentinelle.

Se dissimulant parmi les ombres, le jeune Commandant s'empressa de rejoindre la cible suivante, ses sens absolument concentrés à veiller au déplacement des Tokugawa dans leur espace. Il percevait la position de chaque ennemi, les mouvements que certains faisaient parfois, avançant d'une dizaine de mètres. Sasuke ressentait leur aire de menace comme des cônes qui balayaient les airs et entre lesquels il se glissait dans un saut bref, réceptionné en douceur. Le second guetteur tomba à son tour, il vint le tirer dans un coin obscur ; si d'autres guerriers venaient à s'inquiéter de leur absence, ils valaient mieux qu'ils ne trouvent pas les corps inanimés de leurs camarades.

Juzô et lui travaillèrent ainsi méthodiquement, abattant une par une les sentinelles. Il s'assurait de la discrétion de leur démarche, le tireur supprimait l'homme choisi et lui allait dissimuler les restes. Ils firent un demi de la périphérie de la caserne, deux guetteur restaient debout quand trois étaient tombés. Sasuke était déjà placé, prêt à récupérer le cadavre lorsque le manipulateur de Fer aurait tiré, quand un soldat imprévu à l'encablure d'un créneau, apparut soudain. Poussé par l'adrénaline et l'urgence de la situation, le garçon alla se jeter vers lui, faisant confiance à Juzô pour abattre la sentinelle pendant cet instant. La détonation légère et imperceptible pour une oreille normale, confirma la justesse de son raisonnement ; il roula à terre avec le guerrier inattendu, bloquant celui-ci en un étranglement solide qui le plongea dans l'inconscience. Relâchant alors l'homme, le ninja s'empressa de cacher les deux inertes.

Aucune autre mauvaise surprise ne vint bouleverser la suppression de la dernière sentinelle. Gardant ses sens en éveil, il assura la sûreté du double rempart, se pressant au point où attendaient les autres. Il vint, discrètement, se pencher par-dessus les créneaux, sifflant bas pour attirer leur attention. Apercevant au loin Juzô qui terminait son tour pour les rejoindre.

Ana fut la première à lever les yeux vers lui, enjoignant le reste de l'équipe à en faire de même. Dans le silence absolu, par des gestes amples il lança la phase suivante : leur réclamant de se diviser en deux. Une partie escaladant le mur d'enceinte pour venir le rejoindre, destinée à la quête du Général tandis que l'autre s'enfoncerait à nouveau dans la rivière, pour se glisser sous la fortification, profitant du mince bras qui avait été détourné jusque dans la caserne même. Juzô demeura avec les deux professionnels de Kanetsugu, quand Ana et la seconde femme grimpaient déjà, ne mettant que quelques courtes minutes à se glisser elles aussi à la protection du chemin de ronde. Sasuke et le tireur échangèrent quelques derniers signes avant que l'aîné ne se détourne, rejoignant le point de plongeon une fois son fusil suffisamment protégé.

Considérant ses deux propres acolytes, il désigna le second rempart qu'ils rejoignirent sans difficultés particulières. Se coulant dans le coin le plus sombre et le plus haut possible, ils prirent le temps d'observer la fortification intérieure de la caserne dont ils ne savaient rien de prime abord. Celle-ci était constituée de cinq bâtiments, trois principaux et deux secondaires plus affiliés au confort des soldats. Ils devinèrent aisément à la protection de quelle construction, le matériel et les armes avaient été entreposées ; localisant les réserves dans une dépendance dépourvue de complexes apparats, en pierre brute. Les autres édifices traditionnels se cantonnaient à leur fonction d'accueillir les chambres du commandement supérieur ainsi que le nécessaire à leur train de vie. A cette heure avancée, le Général devait se trouver dans sa chambre.

D'un commun accord, ils se faufilèrent sur le chemin de ronde, s'approchant autant que possible des deux bâtisses ciblées qu'ils allaient devoir fouiller. Conscient de leur manque de discrétion ainsi rassemblés à la portée de la Lune, Sasuke commanda une séparation ; affiliant un étage à chacun et une zone à nettoyer. Il serait plus facile au second groupe de procéder à l'installation de la mise à feu dans l'enceinte sans avoir à se soucier des éventuels soldats noctambules. Ses partenaires hochèrent la tête, chacune disparaissant dans les ténèbres, d'un côté et d'un autre alors qu'il sautait, se laissant glisser le long du mur d'enceinte.

Ses chevilles accusèrent douloureusement l'atterrissage, il ne s'en inquiéta pas, continuant de veiller aux Tokugawa proches, tandis qu'il filait vers le rez-de chaussée du premier bâtiment. Sentant ses ligaments se réparer en quelques minutes, il bondit souplement pour s'accrocher au plafond, se déplaçant au bénéfice de l'obscurité. Rencontrant un premier garde qui ne songea pas un seul instant à lever les yeux, cloué au sol par l'apparition soudaine. Sasuke prit le soin de le dissimuler sous un meuble, recherchant bientôt l'escalier. Rien ne se trouvait à ce niveau, et il n'en était pas étonné : les supérieurs appréciaient beaucoup d'avoir leur chambre en hauteur. Sûrement Ana ou l'autre femme trouveraient la suite avant lui, elles devaient s'occuper des derniers étages de chaque édifice.

Le deuxième échelon semblait tout aussi vide, composé de salles de réunion et de chambres pour les officiers plus gradés, souvent inoccupées. Le ninja laissa au sommeil ceux qui s'y trouvaient, montant encore un peu plus haut, alors qu'il décernait une présence se déplaçant au troisième. Suivant sa trace, il s'accordait le temps de vérifier chaque pièce, glissant silencieusement. Un bureau attira davantage son attention, rempli par une paperasse dense qu'il vint déchiffrer, en quête d'éventuels éléments intéressants. Cela ne faisait pas vraiment partie de la mission, mais il faisait confiance aux deux femmes. De plus, Yukimura apprécierait tout fait intéressant qu'il puisse relever au passage, c'était l'occasion parfaite.

Se maudissant pour ses difficultés risibles, il déchiffra laborieusement les premières pages, tournant celles-ci pour les soulever, en trouver d'autres dont il lisait l'entête, laissant de côté les piles n'évoquant que l'existence interne de la caserne. Privilégiant plutôt des coupons de comptes, s'arrêtant sur ceux destinés au progressif armement et achats de matériel, débusquant une enveloppe qu'il ouvrit, récupérant la lettre pour la déplier, reposant cette dernière et avalant difficilement le contenu d'une autre.

Complètement pris dans sa tâche, l'éclat d'une pointe de flèche orientée dans sa direction l'arrêta. Il se redressa, rencontrant le visage impassible de Mihari qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, son arc pointé sur lui. Sentant son ventre se tordre d'un malaise persistant, il leva en réédition ses mains sans protestations conscient que l'archer ne briserait pas le confort de sa couverture pour assurer son salut. L'homme confirma cette impression, employant un ton glacial à son égard :

« Vous n'avez pas mis longtemps à agir, mon Commandant. »

Sasuke acquiesça, saisissant le sous-entendu qui se trouvait derrière. Il répondit tout aussi finement :

« Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si vite, vous manquez sûrement à votre maître, affecté ici. Pour quelle raison vous a-t-on éloigné de la maison ?

_On m'a confié la protection du Général. »

La sentinelle conservait son expression la plus fermée, ses yeux s'étaient cependant adoucis lorsqu'il avait mentionné Mitsunari sous le couvert d'Ieyasu, avouant ainsi à demi-mots qu'il était au courant quant à son double statut d'espion et la réalité de sa fidélité. L'atmosphère se détendit indéniablement entre eux, le changement léger n'échappa pas à ses sens.

« Je ne suis pas mécontent de vous revoir. Avoua l'archer, le considérant avec une affection manifeste. Votre discussion m'ait distrayante.

_J'imagine bien que vos collègues sont un peu moins chaleureux. Vous avez toujours cette manie de trahir à chaque fois vos amis ? Répliqua-t-il bassement, reconnaissant de manière détournée que sa désertion l'avait profondément déçu.

_J'en suis désolé. Chacun ne veut que protéger sa famille, en ces temps agités. »

Mihari baissa son arme, retirant sa flèche pour la glisser dans son carquois. Laissant le ninja coi face à cet abandon dangereux pour la crédibilité de l'espion. Il s'attarda à vérifier les alentours de ses sens, veillant qu'aucun soldat Tokugawa ne s'approchait de leur localisation, qui pourrait surprendre un allié coexistant un peu trop pacifiquement avec l'ennemi. Assuré du calme environnant, il baissa les mains pour considérer plus soigneusement le visage jeune de la sentinelle, songeant aux déductions de Yukimura au sujet de la punition divine de ce dernier. Hésitant un instant, il se décida à satisfaire sa curiosité :

« Quel âge avez-vous au juste ? Vous êtes parti sans me le dire.

_Mon Commandant, ou vous-êtes brillant ou vos amis le sont pour vous… Rétorqua Mihari, faisant preuve a contrario d'un calme surprenant.

_Et bien, ils affirment que vous ne pouvez pas vieillir en apparence.

_Vos amis ont raison. Indiqua l'homme, haussant les épaules. Je ne vieillis plus. »

Son masque impassible se tordit en un nœud d'émotions singulières qui retourna Sasuke. L'archer se détourna de lui, faisant quelques pas incertains pour se perdre dans d'autres déambulations mentales dont il percevait le débordement douloureux de toute l'ampleur de son hypersensibilité. Il en voyait les spectres qui s'agitaient follement, distordues présences qui fulminaient sous ses yeux. Secouant la tête, il passa une main sur son front, tentant de chasser ces invitations inopinées qui troublaient son esprit. Des hurlements furieux s'élevèrent soudain, il voulut se redresser mais un coup le jeta par terre.

_Des ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son crâne, il se débattit violemment, attrapant un bras pour le tordre à la base rudement. Récoltant un cri aigu, la chose essaya de l'étrangler mais il la bouscula, balayant l'équilibre pour la plaquer au sol. Son poing s'abattit une première fois, deux, trois, quatre… Il la frappa frénétiquement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne bouge plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre dans l'agonie. Il tenait son visage inerte entre ses mains, fixant avec effroi la beauté de ses traits. _

Sasuke reprit le contrôle, se relevant brutalement pour marquer un pas de recul devant la sentinelle, effaré par ce qu'il venait de voir involontairement. Tremblant encore de la colère qui l'avait habité quelques instants plus tôt, alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les souvenirs de l'archer, guidé par la précision affolante de ses sens. Mihari le considérait avec résignation, conscient de ce à quoi le ninja venait d'assister pour une raison inexpliquée. Cela n'avait pas tant d'importance, il se résigna à avouer froidement :

« J'ai été puni comme vous, mon Commandant. Je n'ai pas voulu assumer ma maturité, j'ai prétendu que cet âge me rendait ignorant de tout, capable de tout… Et j'ai causé la perte irrémédiable de deux êtres à refuser de grandir ainsi. »

Ne sachant que répondre, le garçon demeura silencieux alors que l'archer désignait son visage.

« J'ai trente-deux ans aujourd'hui et pourtant, j'ai conservé mes vingt ans intacts. Confia l'espion, désespéré. Je vais continuer à pourrir de l'intérieur dans cette enveloppe parfaite, sous les yeux de ma femme et de mes fils… »

L'horreur laissa Sasuke muet, lucide quant aux implications de ce cadeau des Cieux qui n'en était pas un et de ses conséquences catastrophiques sur la vie de cet homme. Mihari persisterait, pour chacun, d'être la jeunesse ignorante, emprisonné sous une image dont il ne pourrait jamais s'échapper. Contraint à la mort, sans en porter les témoignages, vieillissant invisiblement. Puni pour un crime qui n'avait coûté que deux vies sur Terre, et lui ne voulait pas savoir l'amoralité de cet acte qui se cachait derrière l'identité de ces victimes. Puisque la sentinelle appartenait au groupe du Messager, puisque des hommes meurtriers de deux âmes, il y en avait à pertes dans le Japon entier. Qu'ils n'étaient pourtant pas tous des damnés.

« Oh, cela est certain que tu n'as pas pris une ride, Yozora. » Releva-t-on, d'une voix caressante.

Sasuke fût le premier à se tourner vers la silhouette qui venait de se glisser à l'embrasure de la porte, refermant celle-ci précautionneusement. Dans sa combinaison, protégée par une cagoule, la femme appelée par Kanetsugu pour cette mission d'infiltration, se tenait devant eux. Droite et fière, plantée solidement ses talons dans le sol en une attitude qui amena à l'esprit du Commandant une autre personne. Lorsqu'elle défit son capuchon, il fût à peine étonné de trouver les traits sévères de Chie en-dessous et sa chevelure épaisse, flamboyante dans la pénombre. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir ?

Celle-ci n'avait aucune attention pour lui, son regard agrippait Mihari, habité par la rage et une haine véloce, incompréhensibles. La sentinelle accusait ces meurtrières attentions avec la même ignorance que les observations du jeune ninja. Comprenant que depuis le début, l'épouse de Kanetsugu avait prit soin à laisser une place féminine dans la composition de leur équipe, pour la remplacer au dernier moment ; il en déduisit qu'elle avait été mené jusqu'ici, malgré le danger, pour une raison précise. Cette raison s'avérait être Mihari et une rancune évidente qu'ils ne pouvaient ni l'un, ni l'autre nier.

Elle s'avança alors.

« Je savais très bien que tu serais là. Après tout c'est toi qui as envoyé ces indications à Ishida-kun sur Keiji et la présence du Général… Déclara-t-elle, impériale. Tu ne me reconnais vraiment pas, après toutes ces années loin de l'autre ? »

Impuissant à mettre un nom sur ce visage sublime et cruel, la sentinelle ne pût que conserver silence en une prudente retenue, désireux de ne pas enflammer davantage l'altercation tendue. Sasuke ressentait la violence de son inquiétude tandis qu'il considérait cette apparition, la confusion qui habitait son être. Face à lui, Chie brillait d'une aura démente, semblable à celle dont elle avait usée sur le membre invisible Tokugawa pour le terroriser. Elle avait troqué son encombrant wakizashi pour une lame dissimulée dans un étroit tissu, attaché à sa cuisse ; serrant fermement l'arme entre ses doigts entraînés. Le manque de réponse de l'archer la fit éclater de rire, un rire strident et faux qui s'éternisa. Elle se laissa porter par lui, finissant par le contenir entre ses dents tandis qu'elle agitait frénétiquement la tête. Puis elle se stoppa.

Inspirant profondément, elle soupira.

« Il était une fois… » Amorça-t-elle, d'un ton résigné.

_Flottements._

« Il était une fois, une commune paysanne vivant de la terre qui contemplait son monde sombrer par le sang, et les guerres interminables. Dont on massacra le village, comme un soldat adolescent massacra son corps et son âme, la souillant de sa cruauté inhumaine. »

Un silence assourdissant lui fit échos.

« Tu commences à te souvenir, Yozora ? Ou faut-il que je conte aussi comment tu n'as pas hésité à traquer la trace de cette fragile femelle quand tu as appris qu'elle avait survécu et qu'elle portait en son ventre l'absolu témoignage de ton vice ? Comment pour ta carrière et ta conscience, tu l'as rouée de coups sans remords, et enterrée précipitamment pour parfaire l'acte ? »

Sasuke, étranglé par l'horreur considérait tour à tour, Mihari accusé et l'épouse de Kanetsugu.

« Mais tu vois, ce soldat était un véritable imbécile. Poursuivit-elle, moqueuse. J'étais vivante, j'ai ouvert les yeux dans un enfer de boue. Je me suis extirpée de ta tombe ! Je me suis enfuie dans la forêt proche, je suis allée me cacher là où personne ne m'atteindrait plus… »

Elle s'accorda un sourire tordu d'amertume.

« J'y ai laissé le cadeau que tu m'avais fait. Je n'ai même pas pu le regarder dans les yeux. Je suis retournée à la région voisine, pétrie par le désir de revanche. Je voulais te retrouver, arracher ta tête… Te faire payer ces souffrances que je te dois, ordure. » Souffla-t-elle, caressante.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, l'archer demeura immobile, pétrifié par son attitude de prédatrice en chasse. Sur son visage éternellement figé se déchiraient mille émotions, il la regardait avec fatalité, résolu à périr sous cette lame animée par la fureur. Ne faisant aucun mouvement pour s'emparer de son arc, inerte comme une proie attendrait la mort. Empli par les regrets et la culpabilité, conscient de l'amoralité abjecte à pertes de son crime, de ce qu'il subissait déjà chaque jour pour condamnation.

« Je vais te tuer, lentement. Susurra-t-elle à son oreille, levant son arme à la hauteur de son cou.

__Ils savent que vous êtes là, gamin ! »_

Sasuke se jeta en avant sur eux, les séparant par la force. Repoussant chacun d'un côté et d'un autre, il accorda un dernier regard de pitié à Mihari, attrapant le bras de Chie pour la tirer à sa suite, au-dehors. Elle n'eût pas le temps de protester sur sa démarche, le claquement bruyant de l'alerte coupa sa révolte. Côte à côte, ils filèrent à travers les étages, descendant jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Le jeune Commandant avait tiré ses doubles lames, s'abattant comme un fauve sur chaque guerrier ennemi qu'ils rencontraient. Profitant de l'avantage de la surprise que lui conférait son hypersensibilité, il repérait les plus proches pour se jeter à leur gorge, Chie assurant ses arrières avec une efficacité mortelle. Dos à dos, ils parvinrent ainsi dans le hall vide, quittant le bâtiment pour trouver la cour principale envahie par les soldats Tokugawa.

Ne s'inquiétant plus que de la sûreté de l'épouse de Kanetsugu, le ninja poussé par l'adrénaline pure, s'agitait en tout sens, plus Créature que homme alors qu'il défendait leurs vies contre ces premières vagues ennemies. Brassant l'air en quête de chair à trancher, se laissant porter par ses motivations les plus sauvages qui faisaient de ces adversaires du papier qu'il déchirait avec une aisance gracieuse. Etablissant un périmètre de sécurité efficace autour d'eux, il repéra l'autre moitié de leur équipe, qui se trouvait aux prises avec leurs opposants, quelques mètres plus loin. Juzô balayant les rangs Tokugawa de son arme à feu, pendant que ses deux partenaires allumaient les premières charges explosives.

Sifflant, il attira l'attention du manipulateur du Fer qui leur adressa de grands gestes. Levant son fusil aussitôt, l'ainé des Braves facilita leur approche, traçant une voie sanglante parmi les ennemis. Comprenant la démarche audacieuse, Sasuke commanda à Chie de le suivre au plus près, alors qu'ils rejoignaient le tireur, le jeune Commandant repoussant efficacement les plus audacieux adversaires. Il s'enfonça un instant parmi la masse tumultueuse, jouant des bras et des jambes, rendant coup sur coup à un officier plus talentueux qui termina inconscient à terre. Usant d'une technique de rotation de Koga, le ninja s'extirpa pour aller rouler au pied de Juzô. Continuant de tirer sur les Tokugawa, celui-ci lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever que le garçon empoigna avec ravissement. S'écartant la seconde d'après, esquivant une flèche tirée depuis les toits dont il identifia aisément la provenance ; niché dans les hauteurs, Mihari soutint son regard.

Une tape sur son épaule du manipulateur du Fer brisa leur échange.

« Où se trouve Ana ? Demanda l'ainé, visiblement inquiet.

_Je ne sais pas, elle a dû assassiner le Général si l'alerte a été déclenchée ! Répondit-il par-dessus le bruit des affrontements et les déflagrations qui commencèrent à balayer les lieux. Nous devons fuir par la rivière ! »

Acquiesçant sèchement, le tireur accorda un regard curieux à Chie qui se tenait derrière lui, appelant au rassemblement de leurs forces. Les hommes de Kanetsugu se pressèrent, reconnaissant immédiatement, l'épouse de leur maître. Ils formèrent une véritable protection autour d'elle, l'entraînant la première vers les bords de la rivière qui finissait sa course dans l'enceinte protégée. Sur leurs talons, Juzô et Sasuke allumaient les charges disposées précédemment, tenant en garde l'ennemi.

« Technique d'Iga… Jouheki ! »

Jetée dans un saut interminable, la silhouette de la Shinobi atterrit les pieds dans l'eau, déclenchant devant elle un raz-de-marée gigantesque qui s'éleva dans les airs, emportant avec lui les Tokugawa dans des hurlements de terreur. La vague immense gela, se solidifiant en un mur immense derrière lequel ils étaient à l'abri, protégés. Profitant de cette accalmie éphémère, leur aîné s'empressa de ranger son fusil dans son sac tandis que Sasuke achevait d'enflammer les trois derniers points d'incendie. Des flammes conséquentes déjà s'élevaient à quelques mètres de là, rongeant les façades des bâtiments. L'odeur de brûlé dans l'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus étouffante, précipitant leur plongeon dans les eaux alors qu'ils fuyaient l'explosion à venir ; quand le feu atteindrait les réserves de poudre des Tokugawa.

Aucun soldat ne tenta de se lancer à leur poursuite, par la rivière. Ils filèrent sous les remparts, sans rencontrer d'obstacles imprévus, portés par le courant en direction du point de rassemblement où devaient les attendre normalement, des renforts envoyés par Mitsunari. Nageant librement à la surface, ils dévalèrent ainsi plusieurs milles loin de la caserne lorsque le vacarme de l'explosion retentit avec violence. Ils n'osèrent pas se retourner, suivant Sasuke qui s'assurait par ses sens de l'état de santé de chacun. Le ninja percevait la respiration entraînée de Chie derrière lui, et subitement il se sentit empli d'une colère terrible. Aussi abrupte que violente.

Contenant ses émotions au mieux, il guida leur groupe vers une berge où ils purent enfin sortir de la rivière, s'ébrouant tous tant bien que mal. Immédiatement, des guerriers aux couleurs azurs émergèrent des buissons pour venir à leur rencontre, évaluant le physique de chacun. Le jeune Commandant les salua, concis dans la confirmation qu'aucun blessé grave n'était à déplorer parmi leurs rangs restreints. Le capitaine des renforts accueillit la bonne nouvelle impassiblement, leur conseillant de reprendre la route au plus tôt, vers la frontière, dans le cas où leurs opposants prépareraient déjà une contre-attaque et chercheraient à arrêter leur fuite par des troupes déployées.

Sasuke acquiesça, enjoignant tout le monde à se dépêcher. Prenant le commandement de ce groupe élargi, il vint rejoindre le soldat de Mitsunari à la tête, suivant ses conseils quant à l'orientation de leur route parmi la Forêt. Ils avaient sécurisé un parcours précis que le jeune ninja suivit précisément à la lettre, allant à récupérer comme prévu un à deux hommes par point de passage. Ils remontèrent ainsi vers la forteresse, ne rencontrant que quelques Tokugawa embusqués qui ne résistèrent pas longtemps. Mettant sept minutes de moins que prévu à passer la frontière pour se retrouver en terrain allié.

Les infiltrés accusant la fatigue, il accorda une pause générale, conscient qu'ils ne craignaient, à cette distance du château de Mitsunari, plus grand-chose de leurs adversaires. Profitant du couvert des arbres, ils s'installèrent à proximité d'un ruisseau dans lequel Ana alla plonger avec délice, buvant à pleine gorgée. Elle fût vite imitée, Juzô en profitant pour se débarrasser de sa cagoule inconfortable, passant son visage à l'eau. Sasuke de son côté l'abandonna aussi, jetant un regard distrait à toute cette animation qui le laissait au fond glacial.

Il se sentait malgré la réussite de leur mission, animé par une fureur muette et un dégoût persistant. Son esprit ne parvenant plus à se focaliser sur autre chose que les propos de Mihari et la confrontation qu'il avait eu avec la femme de Kanetsugu. Il se sentait une fois de plus floué par l'archer, comme un enfant naïf qui aurait assisté à une dispute et en aurait conservé l'âpreté gravée dans sa mémoire. Qu'il était conscient, pourtant, de la nature des damnés et de l'atrocité de leurs crimes pour en avoir commis lui-même. Croyait-il vraiment que la sentinelle n'était pas éclaboussée par l'aura amorale ? Il avait plongé ses crocs dans la chair humaine, dévoré les siens pour survivre. Il possédait son propre passé pesant et ses propres culpabilités à ce choix qu'il avait osé faire, auparavant.

Mihari était comme lui. Il avait violé une femme, essayé de la tuer puis enterrée vivante alors qu'elle portait son enfant. Son âme s'était pourrie comme la sienne par le sang et l'inhumanité. Ils étaient similaires, possesseurs tous les deux de dons envoyés par le Ciel. Il ne pouvait pas reprocher à l'archer de conserver les faits réels au fond de sa conscience, pas alors que lui-même n'était pas capable d'en discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre que Yukimura. Il ne pouvait pas et il le savait très bien, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir comme le capricieux gamin à qui l'on cachait des vérités dérangeantes. Il crevait juste d'envie d'y retourner, de secouer cet homme pour obtenir des réponses, de la sincérité sur ce qu'ils se trouvaient être l'un pour l'autre. Quelle raison avait poussé l'espion à baisser son arme aussi tôt ? Pourquoi évoquer tout cela avec lui : de sa famille qu'il voyait peu, de son rapport avec la jeunesse éternelle ? Et lui, pourquoi l'écoutait-il à chaque fois quand il était parfaitement conscient de la nature mensongère de la sentinelle ? Ils se connaissaient depuis à peine quelques jours, était-ce seulement raisonnable de se rendre malade pour cet inconnu ? Il n'en était vraiment pas persuadé, et pas plus convaincu. C'était juste complètement stupide de sa part, une vieille tendance des pulsions de compassion qu'il ne savait toujours pas contenir. Ce genre de bons sentiments ne lui apportaient que des emmerdes supplémentaires plutôt que des solutions.

Putain.

« Sarutobi-san… »

Chie se tenait devant lui, athlétique dans sa combinaison alors que ses cheveux trempés pendaient à la courbe de son cou en un fouillis de mèches pesantes. Elle lui sembla presque jeune un instant, derrière ses grands yeux et ses tâches de rousseur. Son attitude habituellement si assurée puait l'adolescente fautive qui savait parfaitement quelle terrible erreur, elle venait de faire. Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il la détestait pour ça, son ressentiment éclata hors de son périmètre de maîtrise. Il détourna les yeux, ignorant volontairement sa présence comme si celle-ci ne méritait pas son attention. Percevant clairement la déception de la femme, il la sentit prête à se détourner jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se ravise. D'un pas affirmé elle s'approcha de lui, tenant son bras pour le forcer à se tourner vers elle.

« Ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir tenté de faire ce que j'ai à faire. Lui chuchota-t-elle furieusement.

_Vous êtes complètement irresponsable. Rétorqua-t-il, glacial. Imaginez-vous seulement ce que j'aurais eu à dire à votre époux s'il vous était arrivé malheur ?

_J'ai confiance en vous !

_Et vous feriez mieux de réfléchir davantage la prochaine fois ! » Claqua-t-il en retour.

Il avait été en mesure de la protéger cette fois, rien n'affirmait qu'il serait capable de répéter pareille performance en une autre situation, où le tempérament de la rousse la mènerait à nouveau au danger. Cette opération s'annonçait déjà suffisamment compliquée comme cela, ils avaient manqué de se faire déborder, quand l'alerte avait été déclenchée. Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de cette femme pour se placer ainsi impulsivement sous le feu ennemi ? Que ce serait-il passé, maintenant, si elle avait été tuée au cours de leur affrontement ? Ils seraient rentrés, sans elle à la forteresse, annoncer la nouvelle à son mari ? Lui expliquer à pertes que sa charmante épouse s'était empressée de courir après son bourreau de jeunesse ? Animée par la vengeance la plus empressée et irrépressible qui soit. Kanetsugu aurait été des plus ravis.

« Je suis désolée, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour l'atteindre là où il se trouve pour le moment. Déclara-t-elle, désespérée. Je ne pouvais pas… Je ne pouvais plus attendre, pas quand je l'ai retrouvé enfin, à se cacher dans les rangs d'Ishida-kun…

_Votre vengeance ne peut-elle pas attendre la fin de cette guerre ? » S'agaça Sasuke.

Sa question malvenue toucha Chie. Elle écarquilla des yeux, interloquée, balbutiant :

« Vous… Vous le défendez ? Vous êtes sérieux… Murmura-t-elle. Après ce qu'il m'a fait ?

_Bien sûr que non !

_Oh si. Je connais la rengaine, vous savez. Je ne suis qu'une femelle ignorante ! »

S'énervant de voir ses propos ainsi détournés, porteurs d'un message qu'il ne cautionnait pas malgré leur époque misogyne, Sasuke se massa les tempes dans l'espoir de retrouver son calme. En vain, il se savait trop fatigué pour cet effort, découragé par les récents événements. Empli d'une amertume neuve et pesante qui étranglait ses réflexes poussiéreux de compréhension. Il n'avait pas envie de faire des efforts ce soir, pas envie d'essayer de se montrer attentif. Il en avait assez.

« Je ne cautionne en aucun cas ce qu'il a pu vous faire. Je vous demande seulement de cesser de vous laisser emporter par cette rancune et de penser davantage à votre vie ! Gronda-t-il, excédé.

_C'est tellement plus simple de dire ça quand vous n'êtes pas concerné ! Qu'est-ce que vous savez de ce que je peux ressentir, au juste ? S'étouffa-t-elle. Ah vous savez vous mettre dans la peau du donneur de leçons, il vous va très bien ce costume ! Qu'est-ce que vous feriez à ma place ? »

La samouraï tremblait désormais de fureur, criant fort et se souciant bien peu du manque évident de discrétion de leurs échanges. Extérieurs au monde, ils n'avaient pas remarqué encore qu'ils se trouvaient au centre des attentions de tous. Les hommes de Kanetsugu voyant dans quel état se trouvait leur maîtresse, se firent arrêter par Anastasia alors qu'ils tentaient de la rejoindre. La manipulatrice de Glace gardait le regard rivé sur Sasuke, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans un pareil état de fureur ; elle échangea un coup d'œil éloquent avec Juzô, tout aussi pris de cours par l'ampleur de cette dispute.

« Je ne suis pas une poupée de porcelaine, si j'ai pris ce risque c'est parce que je me savais en mesure de me défendre parfaitement ! S'enflammait toujours Chie, avec virulence.

_Vous n'étiez même pas consciente que l'alerte avait été sonnée, bordel ! »

Le juron sonnait étrange dans la bouche du jeune Commandant.

« Je n'aurai pas été là, vous seriez morte avant de pouvoir sortir du bâtiment !

_Ne remettez pas en doute mes capacités ! Vous vous croyez irréprochable ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans ce bureau à discuter autour d'un thé avec Yozora ? Heureusement que votre suppléante était là pour abattre le Général, on pouvait toujours vous attendre.

_J'ai fais l'erreur de croire en vous. Rétorqua le ninja. Je ne la referai pas de ci-tôt. »

Sans aucune douceur, il défit la prise qu'elle avait maintenue sur son bras, plantant inconsciemment ses ongles dans sa peau. L'acte rappela à sa mémoire le spectre de souvenirs qu'il avait pu soutirer à Mihari. La mêlée violente et les coups, nombreux sur le corps de cette femme qu'il savait maintenant lui faire face. Il s'agissait de la même personne, des mêmes ongles, de la même impression de déchirure qu'il avait sentie en portant l'identité de la sentinelle, un bref instant. Le rappel brutal et morbide acheva de briser sa retenue. Il s'empara du poignet de Chie brutalement, tirant celle-ci vers lui.

« Que faut-il que je me tue à vous dire pour que vous compreniez seulement ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas cette fois, considérant avec effarement sa rage.

« Vous voulez crever ? Et bien crevez ! Ne venez pas vous plaindre d'avoir préféré satisfaire la rancune facile que de choisir de supporter ce poids malgré tout. Vous êtes une perdante, Madame. Vous vous vantez d'être une samouraï mais vous ne connaissez rien à l'honneur ! Vous êtes simplement en train de ramper en quête d'un lézard dans la boue. Vous n'avez strictement…rien compris ! »

Il inspira, la relâchant.

« Demandez-vous au moins si cette vengeance vaut la peine de mourir avec elle. »

Puis, conscient qu'il ne serait plus capable de retrouver son calme, il s'écarta pour trouver Anastasia et Juzô, réclamant à la première de prendre la direction de la fin des opérations, d'un ton n'admettant aucun acte de révolte. Sous les yeux médusés de l'assistance, il disparût alors, s'enfonçant dans la Forêt, prenant la direction de la forteresse. Mettant toute sa hargne incontrôlable à courir le plus vite possible, à peine apaisé par le vent qui venait claquer froidement sur son visage. Il se laissa couler parmi les arbres et la végétation à perte de vue. Sourd et aveugle à tout ce qui l'entourait, qui n'aurait pas manqué d'émouvoir habituellement son cœur, mais que l'âpreté de son esprit recouvrait par son empreinte.

Il voulait juste oublier. Abandonner quelque part toute cette rancœur, ce concentré de monstruosité auquel il avait eu droit cette nuit. Echapper à ces images pesantes qui satisfaisaient son imaginaire et allaient une fois de plus, agiter son sommeil de par leur récurrence répugnance, se mêlant à tout ce qui pesait déjà à la base de sa conscience. Plus que jamais, il se sentait humain et sale. Révolté contre ce monde d'horreurs au sein duquel il vivait désormais, abasourdi face à ses extrémités. Il appartenait pourtant à l'une d'entre elles, participant malgré lui au défilé des damnés.

Il pouvait bien se contraindre à la vie la plus respectable qui soit, aider sans se soucier des besoins de sa propre personne, penser toujours aux autres… Il pouvait apporter du bonheur, apaiser certains, calmer les angoisses, soutenir les rêves… Mais tous ces actes généreux ne laveraient jamais son âme de ces péchés qu'il avait pu commettre. Il demeurerait une immondice sur deux jambes. Et deux choix possibles se présentaient à lui : être un perdant comme Chie s'entêtait à le faire depuis des années de rancune, ou vivre avec. Respirer avec. Dormir un peu plus sereinement avec. Oser, comme Mihari avait reconstruit une seconde famille après les événements de son adolescence.

Et il avait déjà choisi depuis longtemps, en vivant à Ueda avec les autres Braves. Il avait su pardonner aux Hommes, avec le temps et la réflexion. Il était tout autant capable d'apaiser sa conscience un peu, avec des efforts appliqués et de la sincérité. Rien ne s'effacerait jamais vraiment, il ne bénéficierait pas du néant absolu de l'oubli salvateur, mais il pouvait accepter. Reconnaître la vérité sans se torturer pour elle à chaque occasion, culpabilisant d'être encore debout quand il avait été responsable de la chute d'autres. Il avait suivi la loi de la Nature, se plaçant dans le camp des forts. Il fallait assumer désormais. Peu importe que les Cieux répudient jusqu'à sa propre existence, lui confiant des aptitudes inhumaines.

Il se contenterait d'appliquer les principes de sa moralité personnelle et d'écouter son cœur, faire ce qui devait être fait à son sens, sans accumuler de regrets inutiles. Passer du temps avec sa famille curieuse et veiller sur chacun de ses membres. Crever avant Yukimura, en assurant sa protection, même si cela devenait désormais sérieusement difficile avec sa capacité de régénération.

_Dormait-il en ce moment même ? _

Il voulait le voir. Cette idée s'implanta dans son cerveau et n'en sortit plus. Elle le fit accélérer même davantage alors qu'il discernait de sa vue parfaite les hauteurs de la forteresse à l'horizon. Quelques minutes plus tard, il parvenait jusqu'au chemin de ronde, escaladant le rempart avec une aisance irrévérencieuse. Ne prenant pas la peine de laisser percevoir sa présence auprès des sentinelles de Torhu, il se glissa à travers les créneaux, dévalant le mur d'enceinte pour atterrir souplement sur une terrasse proche du château. Sautant par-dessus la rambarde pour descendre d'un étage encore, là où il savait se trouver la chambre du dirigeant. Posant un pied sur le balcon qui s'y trouvait attenant, il se releva.

Les panneaux de papier de riz n'étaient évidemment pas fermés, laissant au Seigneur une luminosité minimum à son confort. Cet idiot flippait vraiment dans le noir ; la pensée lui tira un pâle sourire. Il se sentait plus calme, mais pas déserté pour autant par la colère et le ressentiment. Juste incertain à se laisser mener à nouveau par son explosion émotionnelle, refroidi par les échanges tumultueux qu'il venait d'avoir avec Chie. Loin de la rousse et du reste de l'équipe, il se sentait déjà pris de remords devant son comportement entêté, et inapproprié pour un chef d'escouade. Il pouvait être certain qu'on saurait le lui rappelait demain matin au moment du briefing.

Soupirant, il s'accouda à la balustrade machinalement. Contemplant avec admiration le voile épais à hauteur du ciel qui recouvrait la forteresse de son panache serein. Il pouvait presque deviner une amorce de rayonnement au travers des nuages, comme l'esquisse d'un lever de Soleil. L'astre ne s'y trouvait pas encore mais l'événement ne tarderait plus. Les chants des premiers oiseaux perçaient l'atmosphère de leur candeur indolente, saluant l'éternel processus naturel.

Un aigle solitaire planait au milieu de ce tableau.

* * *

_Je dédie ce chapitre au Monsieur qui tente de me vendre des panneaux solaires tous les midis par téléphone -quelle détermination !  
_

Les amateurs de jeux-vidéos de ma génération auront peut-être relevé les quelques clins d'œil que je me suis permise de faire durant la phase d'infiltration envers un opus que j'affectionne particulièrement. Pas d'anachronisme bien entendu, mais la tentation s'avérait trop forte. Je ne pouvais pas lutter.

Sinon, les examens sont enfin terminés. La diète littéraire est finie. Je suis contente, vraiment.

Ah, et les températures sont négatives pour de bon. Que réclamer de plus ?

* * *

Brave10 et Brave10Spiral sont la propriété de Kairi Shimotsuki.  
**Cette fiction reprend le cours de l'histoire à partir du tome 3 de Brave10Spiral.**


	15. Fondations Royales

**POURSUITE EN SOUS-SOL NOCTURNE**  
_Ten Braves and one Master_

* * *

**Marche Quinzième : Fondations Royales.  
**

* * *

Aux murs accrochées, leurs ombres japonaises riaient.

Soutenant le ploiement dangereux de ces corps, l'un vers l'autre dangereusement penchés. Qu'ils se fracassaient entre eux erratiques, le souffre court et les cheveux emmêlés. Savourant l'audace des hanches, et ils sombraient plus bas encore dans leur fantaisie. Yukimura ne s'encombrait aucunement d'inutiles essais pour les retenir, absorbé par sa contemplation plaisante : des iris fauve qui se troublaient progressivement à leur surface, animés par le dessein. Son prénom échappa à ses lèvres, un peu trop fort ; il vint le recueillir à la base, volant l'ardeur et la tendance.

Artiste temporaire de cette toile qu'il avait dérobée, cheminant songeusement à son balcon toute de noir trempée. S'empressant d'en caresser la souplesse de ses mains, se perdant sur quelques volumes raides et rigidement masculins ; ses paumes n'avaient plus voulu décoller de ces abdominaux solides. Elles erraient, spasmodiquement, vers l'ailleurs désormais, comme animées d'une vie propre. Explorant le vaste espace de ce dos mince et chaud sous ses doigts. Jusque dans la nuque et le remplacement vint alors par sa bouche qui s'y déposa avec langueur, s'accordant à mordre. Chaque initiative se retrouvant récompensée par le son bas d'un grondement indiscipliné.

Il s'appliqua dans cette invasion territoriale, plaquant davantage leurs silhouettes l'une sur l'autre. Le mur résistait, il y prit appui plus désespérément, luttant contre l'étreinte obstinée de cette seconde peau qui recouvrait charnellement le corps de son partenaire. Le laissant à découvert de son regard et néanmoins peu accessible aux contacts. Le Seigneur l'en libérait patiemment, s'autorisant quelques distractions qui venaient rencontrer leurs dialectes. Il plongeait avec avidité, occupant ses doigts à la découverte des points sensibles qui faisaient frissonner d'ivresse son amant. Hésitant peu à descendre plus bas, satisfaire les tendances de la vigueur de son poignet, soignant son apprentissage de l'absolu perfectionniste. Il animait son cœur à toucher le tentateur épiderme virginal, appréciant la sculpture de ces muscles, l'âpreté de ces cuisses.

Escaladant cet aulne qu'il tenait embrassé dans ses bras amoureux. Son doux feuillage chatouillant la pointe de son nez, il se laissa dégringoler à son pied lestement. Fouillant au travers, en navigateur fiévreux, il vint à goûter sa sève, se délectant de son âme. A genoux devant lui, félicitant son initiative de l'alternance au court terme des rôles ; il y demeura longuement, guidé par les mains de son compagnon qui, tremblantes, se rattrapaient à ses cheveux maladroitement. Instants de perdition qui se brisèrent sur un ultime sursaut ; une ombre ria pour s'affaisser contre le mur.

Séduit, il vint la soutenir par les hanches, inspirant l'odeur forte et musquée de sa sueur, de la pointe esquissant son profil salé. Trouvant en chemin sa complice partenaire, s'embrasant furieusement du toucher presque tendre, chargé de non-dits. Qu'il encouragea cette minute de flottement, joignant leurs bouches en baisers brefs et légers. Saisissant la nuque lascive pour orienter son visage vers lui, dévorant en profondeurs l'univers souple et humide. Songeant à peine à respirer, ils s'écartaient pour mieux revenir l'un contre l'autre en une lente frénésie. Son jeune amant avait passé ses bras autour de ses épaules, il s'y agrippait de toute sa force, le tirant plus près encore. Ce n'était jamais assez près, ce n'était pas en lui. Ils se touchaient à peine en ces interminables minutes, caressant seulement la surface…

Dans un soupir grave, l'agressé trouva le bord de son nemaki, soulevant celui-ci pour y glisser l'habile main, commençant à chasser le tissu furieusement pour découvrir son torse. Le contact de leurs peaux nues, affola les sens du Seigneur. Partageant son trouble, son compagnon posa sa paume sur ce buste dévoilé, ses doigts se perdant à glisser au travers de ces poils, appréciateur de la construction de cet édifice alors qu'il en embrassait les hauteurs. Il ne se résolût à le repousser que pour mieux le rejoindre, prenant soin à évincer la présence effrontée du néant entre eux deux. Enivré par le désir de traverser cet épiderme pour retrouver au-dessous l'âme de son amant et sa flamboyance.

Le mur trembla sous eux, ignorant la plainte Yukimura se saisit d'une cuisse de son protecteur, celui-ci la passant derrière son dos pour s'y équilibrer fermement. Rougissant de cette position impudique, le ninja n'eut pas le temps de se révolter, cambrant les reins alors qu'ils s'adaptaient dans un même mouvement ; la réalité de l'intimité dérisoire entre leurs arrogances, le fit réclamer davantage. S'ouvrant en une acceptation totale, pourvu que l'affliction s'aggrave, que son Maître s'entête à aller et venir contre lui. Abusant la fragile patience qui le retenait encore de supplier pour de bon. Serrant les dents, il se résolût à taire sa frustration, il ne voyait plus que ces yeux assombris par la perdition. Etourdi de son hypersensibilité qui transformait tout signal nerveux en un tsunami ravageur. Il se savait déjà au bord du gouffre.

Respirant difficilement sous l'intensité, Sasuke se retenait de justesse à l'homme. Ses bras enserrant étroitement son cou, alors qu'il y avait plongé la tête pour y contenir ses gémissements pitoyables. Qu'il pût seulement laisser glisser ce prénom entre ses lèvres, répétant en une prière implorante cet appel, s'entêtant de ses syllabes rassurantes. Son compagnon vint embrasser sa bouche désobéissante, s'enhardissant dans le mouvement de leurs corps tandis qu'ils perdaient progressivement pied.

Pris dans leur étreinte, leurs ombres glissèrent à terre ; le mur se gaussait.

_Boum._

Ses deux acteurs n'avaient cependant aucune attention pour lui, le jeune Commandant saisissant cet avantageux imprévu à sa cause, il n'aurait pas été en mesure de repousser Yukimura autrement. Profitant de l'occasion qui les avait séparés, sa main vint insolemment réorienter l'exploration ; osant un haussement de sourcil hautain et un sourire arrogant face au visage intimidé de son Maître. Il se redressa pour voler l'ourlet de ses lèvres chastement, accueillant docilement son ardeur. Enfonçant involontairement ses ongles dans sa chair alors qu'il supportait l'inconfort, comblé de le sentir enfin en lui. Son dos s'abattit douloureusement au mur quand son Seigneur l'y plaqua de nouveau, cherchant un appui salvateur pour accélérer.

Assez sage pour ne pas chercher à lutter contre la pénétration, Sasuke vint à sa rencontre d'un solide mouvement de hanche, grognant des insanités qu'il ne se souvenait pas connaître. Soutenant son partenaire tandis qu'il s'abandonnait complètement à lui, docile et désireux. Jetant un coup d'œil distrait à ces ombres chahuteuses, que les rayons de la Lune dévoilaient. Dévergondées, les admonesta-t-il. Elles disparurent, sous ses yeux demeurant et pourtant il ne voyait plus rien autour. Devenu complètement aveugle et sourd, à tout ce qui s'avérait extérieur à leur étreinte.

Il se sentait sur le point de s'effondrer, miette par miette, quand il se trouvait déjà cloué au sol. Tenu fermement en place ; il n'aurait pas songé à se défaire de cette prise possessive. Il n'y avait plus que les sons de leurs respirations tumultueuses, du froissement obscène de leur partition. Les battements de leurs cœurs erratiques et désordonnés. Du sang affluant au bout des veines. Des murmures rauques qui chutaient lourds dans le creux de son oreille, contenant son prénom, souvent son prénom.

Il s'empêcha à répondre, embarrassé de sa propre décadence qu'il taisait dans la peau de son poing. Jusqu'à ce que Yukimura ne vienne défaire cette fragile protection, plaquant son poignet au mur. Protestant, il ne pût retenir davantage sa voix de s'élever, dérailler. Monter. En une plainte incompréhensible, haletante. Réclamant capricieuse que la vague vienne l'emporter enfin, qu'on libère cette accumulation de tension qui abreuvait son corps. Il voulait se morceler, s'éparpiller poussière au vent. Il crevait d'envie de goûter l'infime euphorie de l'instant, serré contre cet homme, prisonnier de ses bras et de son emportement.

« Arrache-moi… »

Foutant en l'air son amour-propre, il supplia.

« Arrache-moi ! »

Les mains se firent plus autoritaires sur lui, sèches alors qu'elles écartaient ses cuisses. L'acte allant à s'approfondir davantage, frôlant l'insupportable. Il ne sentait plus que la douleur envahissante, dévoilant son cou aux attentions acérées de son Seigneur. Plus que ces doigts acharnés qui s'égarèrent et il s'enfonça dans le plaisir inéluctablement. Fauché abruptement, un instant de flottement l'embrasa ; avant que la tension ne claque à son visage pour le rejeter brutalement, semblable à une poupée de chiffons.

_Inerte. _

Accusant le corps qui s'abattit sur lui alors, tout aussi tremblant de l'orgasme qu'ils venaient de vivre en un court instant. Repus et éreintés, aucun d'eux ne songea seulement à bouger, demeurant ainsi nichés à la courbe de l'autre, moites et haletants.

Sasuke ne trouva la force de lever un bras pour venir l'enlacer, que bien des minutes plus tard. Qu'ils passèrent dans un silence serein, ne le brisant pas une seule fois, se contentant de regards. Expressifs, francs et appuyés, les fuyant parfois un peu aussi. Comme se découvrant davantage, apprenant à se connaître alors que finalement, les rayons du Soleil perçaient au travers du papier de riz, baignant la chambre de leur fragile embrasement.

Trouvant leurs silhouettes abandonnées au sommeil.

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

Ce fût une autre histoire bien plus désastreuse lorsque Rokurô se présenta à leurs horaires habituels, sur le pas de porte. N'hésitant aucunement à user des méthodes les plus cruelles nécessaires à le convaincre de se lever. Yukimura s'était tordu dans sa couette comme un animal furieux dans son terrier, grondant fort, en vain. Insensible à de pareilles récriminations infantiles, son Page avait vidé la tasse de thé qu'il préparait à son égard chaque matin, visant sagement ses épaules. Puis lui intimant froidement d'aller se laver, il n'avait pas rougi de le menacer de courriers informatifs destinés à son père quant à son comportement.

Le dirigeant avait enterré son visage horrifié dans son oreiller ; le manipulateur de l'Eau avait quitté à grands pas furieux la pièce. Assuré de son départ, il s'était découvert de ses draps, remerciant mentalement Sasuke d'avoir songé à les couvrir avant de s'endormir. Ils avaient frôlé une catastrophe : où était-il d'ailleurs passé ? Aucunes traces suspectes ne demeuraient de lui dans la chambre, vêtements et petites affaires avec de jolies pointes de métal dessus, ayant été soigneusement ramassées. Son ninja s'était brillamment envolé, la découverte l'affligea quelque peu.

Il tenta d'en faire abstraction, se persuadant qu'il en avait vu bien d'autres dans ce répertoire et qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son jeune compagnon de protéger leur intimité. Même si ce secret diplomatique, en moins d'un jour, s'était éventé largement. Ses Braves ne savaient définitivement pas rester à leurs places. Ils écoutaient un peu trop aux portes et parlaient beaucoup. Il comprenait que ce genre de rumeurs avait au moins le mérite de briser la monotonie de Torhu et d'occuper les discussions pastorales, néanmoins il restait une limite de bienséance à la vie d'autrui. Anastasia l'ayant franchi avec un amusement certain, ne reculerait pas à le faire de nouveau, si elle venait à apprendre de croustillants inédits.

Soudain, il fût intensément soulagé de l'avoir envoyée sur la mission d'infiltration à Keiji, elle et Juzô. Sasuke étant rentré bien avant eux, leur intermède indiscret n'avait sûrement attiré l'attention de personne. Pas à cette heure où la majorité de la forteresse dormait encore. Et il devait songer à autre chose qu'à cette manière impérieuse avec laquelle il était venu réquisitionner son protecteur. Comme de s'inquiéter plutôt de trouver un kimono propre dans sa commode, louant l'ego surdimensionné de Mitsunari qui leur avait fourni de véritables suites avec salle de bain. Qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter vraiment de sa nudité actuelle, poussant les panneaux de riz dans un souci de pudeur toutefois. Il prit le temps de faire son lit, préparant le nécessaire à son habillement pour se diriger vers la salle d'eau, franchissant un mince couloir pour entrer dans la pièce, relativement étroite, et…

« M-Maître ? »

…tomber sur son jeune Commandant, embarrassé face à son dépouillement, tenant entre ses doigts, avec précaution et une habitude évidente, un rasoir. La découverte lui tira un haussement de sourcil, faisant fi de son manque de tenue et intrigué, il déposa ses affaires sur la table la plus proche, s'avançant bientôt au plus près de son amant. Celui-ci s'était complètement figé dans son activité, regardant partout ailleurs, si ce n'est vers lui. Un fait qui l'amusa grandement, il se pencha encore, jetant à ses joues humides de brefs coups d'œil soupçonneux. Levant une main curieuse bientôt pour passer un doigt sur l'épiderme, trouvant celui-ci définitivement rêche et râpeux.

L'expression à la fois penaude et furieuse de son ninja ne calma en rien le fou rire qui lui prit soudain devant la constatation. Un enthousiasme sonore qui acheva la fierté de Sasuke. Vexé, son protecteur tourna la tête sèchement, s'empressant d'achever son œuvre. Attendri par cette réaction, le dirigeant vint l'arrêter un instant, forçant un baiser exclusif sur sa bouche. L'initiative distrayant sa victime, il récupéra avec finesse, la lame enchâssée du rasoir, ignorant les protestations pour s'appliquer à sa nouvelle tâche. Ordonnant à ce réfractaire de cesser de bouger, prenant tous les soins du monde à ne pas le couper. Profitant de l'occasion, dévorant des yeux le spectacle de cette courbe séduisante, vierge des témoignages qu'il n'avait pourtant pas manqué de creuser dans cette peau il y a quelques heures à peine.

Ils avaient dormi ensembles, c'était bien la première fois. Il en conservait le souvenir réconfortant de ce poids, de cette source de chaleur supplémentaire et de la légèreté de son souffle paisible dans son cou. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment bougé, Sasuke se sacrifiant dans le rôle de l'oreiller. Il l'avait juste regardé dormir, un peu. Beaucoup. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de réfléchir intensément, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Et puis, le tableau apaisait ses récentes inquiétudes quant au déroulement de la mission. Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir pourquoi son jeune Commandant était rentré seul et le premier. Il était vivant, ainsi que Juzô et Ana. Cela suffisait comme certitudes.

Le ninja avait alors commencé à s'agiter un peu. Frissonnant un peu au début, marmonnant bas pour se raidir de plus en plus, accusant des à-coups aussi soudains que brutaux. Lorsque Yukimura avait essayé de le réveiller, il s'était sérieusement débattu. Paniquant et chuchotant furieusement des phrases inintelligibles. Il ne s'était calmé que de longues minutes plus tard, à force de mots rassurants de sa part. Le spectre chassé, Sasuke n'avait pas cauchemardé du reste de la nuit, récupérant à peine des conséquences physiques de leur oaristys à la clarté de la Lune.

Et il ne culpabilisait aucunement.

Leur repos avait été bref comme en témoignaient les cernes ombrées qui paraient élégamment leurs visages. Considérant dans toute sa généralité, la fatigue pesante qui habitait son Commandant, il termina de le raser, lavant son menton pour lui ordonner de prendre du repos supplémentaire ce matin. Arrêtant toutes tentatives de protestation quant au briefing de la mission, il souligna que les autres membres de leur équipe devaient eux aussi récupérer de leur courte nuit et que la réunion aurait certainement lieu en début d'après-midi, pas avant. Il pouvait à loisirs disposer de ses heures libres, rattraper son quota de sommeil semblait un excellent exercice.

Incapable de lutter contre l'autorité de sa voix, Sasuke se résigna à hocher la tête. Séchant sa peau, il rangea son emprunt pour réordonner hâtivement ce dont il avait usé. Puis, hésitant un instant, il le remercia. A la va-vite. Se courbant en un salut bref avant de sortir. Yukimura ne résista pas à lui jeter un dernier baiser, du bout des doigts, s'amusant follement de voir sa mine défaite disparaître prestement. Au moins pouvait-il s'assurer qu'il ne tarderait pas à décamper jusque dans sa propre chambre. Satisfait, il se décida à s'occuper de ses propres pieds, conscient que Mitsunari et Kanetsugu souhaiteraient forcément le voir au débriefing. Il devinait que la fierté personnelle de son cadet ne manquerait pas cette occasion de se remplumer, louant la justesse de ces opérations qu'il avait établies. Ils n'allaient pas finir d'en entendre parler.

Il comptait bien remercier ses Braves pour leur appui salvateur à la réussite de cet assassinat. Pas un seul instant, il ne doutait de ce fait. Sans leur soutien humain, leur jeune hôte ne serait pas allé bien loin avec ses troupes de débutants malhabiles. Ceux-là n'auraient pas franchi le mur d'enceinte vivants, un échec total qui aurait coûté une perte amère de soldats au moment où ils devaient rassembler leurs forces et construire les bases. Ieyasu s'en serait frotté indécemment les mains, peu inquiété de ces opposants qu'il écraserait en une bataille magistrale et sanglante. Le Vieux Renard en avait vu d'autres s'élever pour protester contre son statut, ce même genre de samouraï ignorant qui agissait irrationnellement aux premiers résidus de pouvoir à la portée de ses mains. Il devait être plus intelligent que cela.

Toyotomi était déjà tombé alors qu'il représentait tous les espoirs vers un Japon unifié sous l'unique bannière de ses couleurs dans la paix générale. Mais l'homme s'était emballé de ses victoires, sous-estimant celui qui l'attendait, patiemment, dénué de tous remords à agir le plus bassement possible. Cela faisait tout le danger de Tokugawa, il ne s'alourdissait pas de conventions honorifiques, visant au plus efficace et au plus remarquable. Il courait après son nom écrit dans l'Histoire comme une référence qui traverserait les siècles, faisant trembler d'admiration toutes les époques futures. D'une certaine manière, il pouvait comprendre son désir d'échapper par cette manière à la mort et à l'oubli. Ils visaient tous les mêmes places là-haut, parmi les légendes éternelles.

En établissant cette Alliance ensembles, ils abattaient leurs dernières cartes pour briser l'autorité des Tokugawa ainsi que leur suprématie ignoble. Néanmoins, Yukimura savait très bien, que dans le cas extrême où ils triompheraient, Mitsunari et Kanestsugu s'entredéchiraient pour porter la couronne. Il n'était pas naïf au point de croire aux élégantes promesses qu'ils proféraient aujourd'hui, sur le partage équitable et l'amitié diplomatique. Une fois le Japon à leur portée, ni son cadet impulsif, ni son aîné vicieux ne seraient capables à retenir leurs pulsions de conquérants en rut. S'il agissait à cette heure dans l'ombre à son propre salut, il s'en trouvait obligé par ces prévisions désastreuses qui menaçaient sa liberté personnelle de Seigneur du fin fond de la campagne. Le pouvoir ne l'intéressait pas en lui-même, il l'utilisait comme un outil à la réalisation de la nature réelle de ses objectifs. Cette vision des choses permettait à son esprit de prendre une certaine forme de distance avec les événements, qu'ils soient des erreurs comme des réussites. Ueda devait se renforcer, si elle ne voulait pas disparaître ; il ne s'inquiétait que de cela.

Pour l'heure, il était trop faible seul pour assurer son avenir politique. Au moins pouvait-il attendre à l'aval de cette guerre, apparaître dans les mémoires comme un protestataire curieux aux côtés des sérieuses réputations de Kanetsugu et Mitsunari. Ce pacte entre eux s'avérait en tant que véritable pied de nez envers le Shôgun, une preuve que tous ne demeuraient pas dans le confort de la soumission, face à la dimension de son rayonnement à travers le pays. Et s'il n'espérait pas vraiment gagner le conflit national malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver à de franches victoires de leur part, qui feraient un peu trembler ces certitudes vulgaires que possédait Ieyasu.

Alors cette mission que leurs hommes avaient réussie, n'était sans doute pas le coup d'éclat insensé, mais il allait quand même priver le Renard d'un meneur pour son immense armée. Oh, il allait vite trouver le remplaçant idéal, Yukimura n'en doutait pas. Néanmoins ils avaient supprimé un des proches du dictateur au sein d'une caserne Tokugawa. La démonstration allait blesser méchamment son image et sa crédibilité. Peut-être allaient-ils entendre d'autres voix commençaient à s'élever vers l'Alliance, en opposition à ce règne. Des dirigeants voisins comme plus lointains, qui oseraient davantage parler maintenant que le premier pas aurait été fait dans l'arène. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls héritiers de Toyotomi.

Non, ils n'étaient pas les seuls, songea-t-il, profitant de l'eau tiède de son bain. Au moins ces récents banquets auxquels Ieaysu les avait tous conviés avaient-ils eu le mérite de les rassembler. Le vieillard souriait largement de les voir à ses bottes, lui avait préféré prendre plutôt la température chez quelques-uns de leurs nombreux collègues. En murmurant tout bas des sous-entendus piquants qui arrachaient des sourires auprès de certains, des insistances ou de glacials accueils qu'il n'encourageait pas de nouveau. Il s'appuyait sur son nom, prenant tous les soins à agir en parfait diplomate. Même si personne n'ignorait rien de la concurrence qui persistait entre Nobunaga et lui. Au final, il tournait cette confrontation en une bataille bonne enfant qui apparaissait dès lors bien moins sérieuse que les rumeurs n'essayaient de la faire percevoir.

Audacieux, il parvenait toujours à s'assurer un public appréciateur de ses numéros d'équilibriste. Mis à part le Renard, personne ne lui tenait rigueur de quelconques querelles territoriales ou éthiques. Parmi ses collègues, il se savait grandement apprécié, vu comme une âme tranquille d'homme amoureux de sa liberté, protecteur appliqué de son fief sauvage dont le nom n'évoquait rien. Et il ne rechignait jamais à encourager, par tous les moyens possibles, cet élan commun d'affection à son égard. Répondant sans tarder à ces lettres qu'il recevait de proches dirigeants sur des projets d'urbanisme inter frontaliers, comme d'autres demandes de confrères plus lointains aux exigences particulières. N'hésitant pas à distribuer ses conseils lorsque ceux-ci se trouvaient réclamés, faisant part de son avis au sein des débats avec le masque élégant de l'humilité, il entretenait surtout des relations impeccables avec ses partenaires commerciaux.

Le monde s'ouvrait comme un immense théâtre au milieu duquel il disposait patiemment, depuis de longues années maintenant, ses pièces dans l'attente de la représentation finale. Tout était pensé, tout était songé, il n'ignorait aucuns détails sans pour autant se sentir obligé d'agir sur le moindre paramètre. Souvent, il préférait laisser agir les conséquences inévitables comme ces forces extérieures et leur lent cheminement ; sa confiance était aveugle à ces phénomènes qui le dépassaient complètement. Il n'osait pas vraiment parler de Dieux, entrant dans un terrain où son savoir personnel demeurait ignorant, en quête de réponses qu'il ne connaîtrait nullement. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas nier le résultat lorsque ce dernier s'exhibait sous ses yeux, telle cette attraction invisible des Braves auprès de lui.

Pourquoi ces femmes et ces hommes avaient-ils tous croisé sa route d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Quelle était cette conviction qui les retenait dans son modeste château, parfois même en opposition à leurs espoirs et leurs visions ? Juzô le premier, demeurant à son service par choix, Rokurô qui lui était, en quelques sortes, destiné depuis la naissance, Ana menée par les ordres qui était revenue en suivant son libre-arbitre et Saizô solitaire instrument de guerre, Isanami poursuivie par la Mort, Kamanosuke follement inspiré aisément convaincu, Seikai sur les traces de sa sœur, Benmaru souffrant de leur époque, Jinpachi habité par le désir de l'absolue liberté. Ils avaient tous pris le goût à cette famille hétéroclite qui se trouvait être la leur, se prêtant de bonne grâce à ses contraintes comme ses avantages. Doués de talents uniques qu'ils avaient confié à son autorité, affranchis de pouvoir partir quand ils le désiraient et de revenir, ou non. Lui voyait en leur présence une bénédiction dont il devait user intelligemment, la preuve aussi de la justesse de son combat. Pourquoi y aurait-il eu sinon quelqu'un pour le doter de pareils soutiens ?

« Jeune Maître, puis-je entrer ? »

C'est tout à l'heure qu'il aurait fallu s'inquiéter de ce détail, grogna-t-il silencieusement, donnant son aval au Page qui pénétra alors dans la pièce. Il louait le sommeil léger de son jeune Commandant et son sens raisonné de l'initiative qui l'avait fait se retirer à temps. De manière générale, il devait avouer que la finesse de réflexion de son compagnon le surprenait encore. Il y avait bien cette impulsivité propre à son âge mais la prise de risque était évaluée avec une lucidité étonnante. Une philosophie acceptant le saut dans le vide tant que la réception demeurait possible. Plutôt insolente en soit.

« Vous trainez encore dans l'eau ?

_Il faut au moins ça pour enlever l'odeur de plantes dont tu m'as décorée. Rétorqua-t-il, se redressant alors pour se lever.

_Vous n'appréciez plus le jasmin, jeune Maître ? » S'inquiéta finement le manipulateur de l'Eau.

Ronchonnant, le dirigeant entreprit d'essorer ses cheveux, chassant la tentation de répondre à cette provocation gratuite. Se contentant d'un regard lourd de sens tandis que le Page lui apportait des serviettes, une qu'il enroula assez pudiquement à son bassin pendant qu'il se séchait le visage de l'autre. Quittant l'eau, posant un pied précautionneux sur le sol mouillé. Il s'extirpa prestement, rapidement rejoint par Rokurô qui entreprit de frotter avec vigueur ses épaules et le haut de son dos.

« La mission a été un succès, Ana a assassiné le Général Tokugawa. » Annonça son conseiller, impassible.

Il acquiesça sèchement, se retenant de faire la remarque stupide et empressée qu'il le savait déjà. Il n'était pas censé accueillir dans sa chambre des ninjas en perdition mentale sur son balcon. Ni les entraîner à l'intérieur, pour abuser joyeusement d'eux parce qu'il était complètement en manque et que décidément, ce foutu truc en cuir noir ne laissait rien à l'imagination et… Sans doute devait-il classer l'affaire dans un tiroir et ne plus y revenir, de préférence.

« Ana ? Releva-t-il plutôt.

_Oui. Elle est parvenue à localiser sa suite dans un des bâtiments de la caserne et à l'éliminer. Reprit Rokurô.

_Non. Je veux dire, depuis quand tu l'appelles ainsi ? »

Un silence dérouté lui répondit. Intrigué, Yukimura voulût se retourner vers son interlocuteur mais le Page l'arrêta, jouant l'excuse de devoir sécher ses cheveux pour demeurer dans son dos. Il se laissa faire, de bonne composition bien qu'un peu déçu du manque d'humour certain dont souffrait son conseiller. Il sentait toutefois une certaine raideur dans ses gestes, comme l'expression contenue d'un malaise…

« Tout le monde le fait bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je persisterai de mon côté. Constata rigidement le jeune homme. Jinpachi vous a envoyé un nouveau message, je l'ai reçu ce matin.

_Ils ont été attaqués encore une fois ? S'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement.

_Non, aucun mouvement quelconque en vue. Mais les récoltes de riz approchent et il requiert vos conseils à propos des obligations administratives et commerciales. »

Compatissant, le Seigneur hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu que leur halte à Torhu durerait assez longtemps pour le laisser absent du château à l'époque des moissons. L'événement s'avérait à chaque fois l'occasion d'imprévus autant sur l'aspect matériel que météorologique. Il tentait de soutenir comme il le pouvait les paysans touchés par des aides, tout en préparant le marché local et les exportations vers les plus proches voisins. Tout cela se réglait par des courriers et des actes dont la pile accumulée tenait à grand peine sur la largeur de son bureau. Le pirate peu fantasque sur les obligations n'allait vraiment pas apprécier un tel cadeau de sa part. Il s'attendait même à le voir déléguer ces tâches auprès des Braves restants, mais entre le Bonze, Kamanosuke et Benmaru, le choix serait durement envisageable.

« Nous ne pouvons décemment pas demeurer à Torhu éternellement. Commenta-t-il. Où Ueda sera un amas de ruines à notre retour…

_Je le crains, jeune Maître.

_Je vais prendre le temps de lui répondre ce matin. Décida-t-il, animé par le sens du sacrifice. S'il me tient au courant régulièrement des événements, nous arriverons peut-être à limiter les dégâts. »

Son Page n'osa rien critiquer assez poli pour se contenir alors qu'il le sentait très clairement dubitatif sur cette tentative de réconfort personnelle. Les cultivateurs allaient devoir se passer de lui malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas encore quitter la forteresse pour rentrer à la maison. La priorité allait être d'attendre la réponse que les Tokugawa donneraient à cet acte de révolte, une fois celui-ci considéré, il deviendrait enfin temps de songer à un retour possible temporaire. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions quant aux exigences de l'Alliance qui le ferait voyager plus que de raison. Il payait d'une certaine manière l'éloignement de son fief mais les résultats en valaient la peine. Qui aurait cru qu'il était capable d'avoir la patience de supporter les esprits piquants de ses adorables confrères aussi longtemps ? Il s'impressionnait lui-même.

« Kanetsugu-san m'a réclamé votre signature sur des contrats essentiellement de versements de frais, ainsi que d'armement. Vous en profiterez pour régler cette demande. » Suggéra Rokurô audacieusement.

Ne se trompant pas sur la nature de cette obligation, il demeura silencieux. Conscient qu'une fuite à l'improviste ne serait pas envisageable entre la salle de bain et son bureau temporaire. Il aurait beau presser le pas, son conseiller rattraperait vite sa course, le traînant sans remord au travail. Son seul salut tenait à des visites impromptues de quelques intéressés nécessiteux de connaître les retombées de la mission d'hier soir. Avec un peu de chance, Isanami lui laisserait l'occasion de raconter de belles et longues histoires plutôt que de s'occuper de ces feuillets répétitifs officiels sur lesquels il était interdit de dessiner.

« Vous devez aussi savoir que quelques rumeurs évoquent la présence inattendue de Chie-san dans l'équipe. L'informa platement le manipulateur de l'Eau.

_Pardon ? » S'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers lui.

D'une main de fer, son Page le força à se remettre en place, occupé au brossage de ses cheveux. Il ne pût pas insister davantage, essayant en vain d'attraper son regard dans le miroir pour confirmer la crédibilité de cette nouvelle surprenante. La femme de Kanetsugu s'invitant au sein du groupe d'infiltration ? Sasuke ne lui avait rien rapporté à ce sujet, il n'imaginait pas son jeune Commandant ne remarquant pas cette intrusion culottée jusqu'au sein des minces rangs qu'il dirigeait.

« Des gardes affirment avoir vu l'escouade rentrer avec elle. Ajouta son conseiller. Ils sont formels.

_Elle se serait ajouté en catimini à la constitution ? S'interrogea-t-il à haute voix, avant de songer soudain au détail important. Ne me dites pas qu'elle a fait exprès de nommer une femme dans les soutiens apportés par son mari dans le but de la remplacer par la suite ?

_Parce que c'est elle qui a choisi les combattants que Kanetsugu-san devait envoyer ? » S'étonna Rokurô.

Yukimura se contenta d'acquiescer distraitement, plongé dans ses réflexions. Il se souvenait de l'état d'esprit curieux de la noble dame et de la légère nervosité qu'elle avait dégageait sur ce sujet. Les avait-elle, volontairement, tous menés par le bout du nez pour obtenir une place au sein du groupe ? Et si oui, quel but pouvait la convaincre de prendre un pareil risque que de se rendre en territoire ennemi. Kanetsugu ne devait pas s'en remettre, un pareil comportement frôlait le statut de kamikaze. Qu'est-ce qui préoccupait autant la samouraï pour qu'elle se sente obligée de faire par elle-même, plutôt que de donner quelques indications de plus à Sasuke ; si elle tenait à récupérer un document ou un bien, ils auraient pu en discuter avant. Que visait elle dans cette caserne qui requerra ainsi sa présence ?

« Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre le briefing pour en savoir plus. » Décréta Rokurô.

Passant machinalement son kimono que lui tendait le Page, il ne répondit pas, réclamant d'une main tendue sa ceinture pour nouer celle-ci efficacement. Complétant cette tenue légère par des tabis et un haori de circonstance, d'un pourpre uni audacieux. Son conseiller lui tendit finalement un fin ruban qu'il utilisa afin de nouer hâtivement ses cheveux comme il le faisait habituellement. Ses collègues se contenteraient bien de son apparence casuelle, il ne pouvait pas perdre une heure à se préparer chaque matin pour contenter leurs traditions poussiéreuses de respect.

Il avait des choses plus urgentes à faire.

« Sais-tu où elle se trouve ce matin ?

_Jeune Maître, ne me dites pas que vous-

_Où est-elle ? » Le coupa-t-il sèchement. Les papiers m'attendront bien quelques minutes.

Rokurô s'offusqua complètement, serrant les lèvres en rancunier, devant ce changement de dernière minute alors que le dirigeant se soustrayait une fois de plus à son programme. En plein conflit intérieur, il se résolût néanmoins à lui répondre aigrement, conscient de la place qui était la sienne. Le connaissant de plus, assez pour savoir que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne le ferait réévaluer son avis.

Yukimura le remercia chaudement d'un sourire d'excuse, l'entraînant à sa suite hors de la pièce, hors de ses vastes appartements. Ils se pressèrent dans le couloir, saluant au passage quelques servantes afférées au nettoyage des chambres en l'absence de leurs occupants. Le dirigeant en profita pour leur indiquer de ne pas perturber le sommeil de son jeune Commandant, usant de son regard le plus irrésistible. Les damoiselles charmantes gloussèrent légèrement, affirmant qu'elles attendraient son réveil. Il vint alors rejoindre Rokurô qui patientait à quelques mètres de là, arguant que la journée s'affichait belle et ensoleillée. Une orientation de la conversation que le Page suivit, peu dupe ; ils s'occupèrent ainsi.

Le chemin jusqu'aux suites réservées à Kanetsugu et son épouse ne prit que quelques minutes. Leurs chambres se trouvaient rassemblées au sein du même bâtiment dans la forteresse. A la comparaison, le lieu où vivait quotidiennement Mitsunari se trouvait deux étages plus hauts encore. Leur hôte ne se refusait rien, ni la vue, ni le plaisir d'être au-dessus des autres en toutes circonstances. Une démonstration peu élégante, il ne s'émouvait plus de ce genre de détails. Au moins avait-il l'occasion de voir discrètement Chie avant que le débriefing n'est lieu cette après-midi.

Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas longtemps à espérer sa présence, parvenant en vue de ses appartements, ceux-ci s'ouvrirent abruptement sur la noble dame qui apparût alors, furieuse et agacée. Sans se retourner au bref appel de son mari, aisément identifiable, elle claqua sèchement les panneaux derrière elle. Faisant quelques pas rageurs dans leur direction pour s'arrêter, remarquant enfin leur présence à proximité. Son attitude dure se parât aussitôt d'incertitudes tandis qu'elle les considérait, rougissante.

« S-Sanada-san… ! Releva-t-elle avec embarras, tentant de se recomposer un visage avenant. J'imagine que, vous vouliez voir mon époux ?

_A vrai dire non. Lui répondit courtoisement le dirigeant. Je voulais vous inviter à une promenade matinale… Cela vous convient-il ? »

Hébétée, la samouraï considéra le bras engageant qu'il lui tendait quelques instants. Hésitante, elle y passa finalement le sien assez dignement, jetant au passage un coup d'œil curieux au Page qui accompagnait leur progression à travers les couloirs, quelques mètres en arrière. Tous trois ainsi, ils allèrent en direction du jardin qui se situait non loin de là. Yukimura en parfait homme de compagnie engagea la conversation, sans fioritures introductives sur la dispute à laquelle ils venaient d'assister malgré eux. Le visage de la noble dame s'assombrit légèrement, elle reconnût toutefois sincèrement :

« J'ai fait une erreur hier soir. Mon mari s'est inquiété.

_Vous avez agi brillamment, je n'ai rien soupçonné de votre part. Commenta-t-il dans un sourire apaisant. Il est normal que Kanetsugu-san ait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre de cette frayeur. Vous lui êtes précieuse…

_Et il m'est plus précieux encore, en retour. Affirma-t-elle, la voix vibrante d'émotion. Je suis désolée d'avoir agi indépendamment sur cette infiltration. Les choses auraient pu mal tourner… »

Il échangea un long regard avec elle, hochant négativement la tête à ses propos. Rokurô vient ouvrir sur leur chemin, une porte donnant sur l'extérieur qu'ils empruntèrent. Parvenant sur les terrasses, ils furent frappés par l'aridité de l'air à cette heure juvénile du matin. Le Soleil se tenait déjà haut dans le ciel, brillant fort à la voûte, sans tendresse pour ce cadre qu'il surplombait. Raisonnablement, Chie lui indiqua la direction d'une allée proche à l'ombre des arbres, idéale pour une courte balade.

« Parfois nous sommes appelés par des devoirs qui exigent une inévitable prise de risque. Reconnût-il.

_Certes, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut se précipiter lorsque les occasions se présentent. S'opposa-t-elle, reconnaissant sa propre culpabilité. J'ai manqué de patience et de discernement.

_Un autre que vous n'aurait-il pas pu satisfaire à cette tâche ?

_Non. » Rétorqua-t-elle, assez brutalement.

Puis comme consciente de l'âpreté de son comportement, elle fronça tristement les sourcils. Tentant un sourire d'excuse discret et fataliste, en demi-teinte sur sa bouche peinte. Lui-même la connaissait peu, ils ne s'étaient adressé la parole qu'en de rares occasions ; qui demeuraient délicieuses à son esprit. Pourtant, il percevait clairement ses doutes et sa retenue, son amitié sincère qui la poussait à parler un peu sans révéler, réellement, de ce qui l'habitait en cet instant. Elle était affligée, mais pas suffisamment naïve pour dévoiler à son égard les ombres qui occupaient son esprit. Se sentant néanmoins de la patience et l'âme d'un confident habile à pousser aux aveux, il réorienta plutôt leur conversation sur un sujet moins dangereux, mais pouvant facilement mener à son intrusion au sein de l'équipe :

« A vrai dire, je ne dispose pas vraiment de toutes les informations quant aux déroulements d'hier soir. Vous voyez, je comptais un peu sur vous pour éclairer ma lanterne. Savoir si la stratégie que nous avons établie ne souffrait de défauts en particulier qu'il faudrait prendre en considération…

_Je comprends votre inquiétude. Acquiesça-t-elle. Les premières phases n'ont posé aucun problème. Rien ne nous a mis en cause auprès des sentinelles.

_Pas de difficultés quelconques donc, pour s'approcher de la caserne et supprimer les guetteurs ? » Insista-t-il, prenant son expression la plus soucieuse.

Il pouvait sentir derrière lui Rokurô lever les yeux au ciel face à son attitude manipulatrice. Profitant que l'attention de la noble dame se trouvait attirée par la cambrure esthétique d'un pommier, il jeta un coup d'œil entendu par-dessus son épaule à son conseiller. Les papiers attendraient qu'il ait davantage de cartes, à portée de mains, et il comptait bien sur Chie pour y parvenir. Même si ce n'était pas élégant de profiter des effets latents de son actuelle colère pour forcer les choses.

« Du tout. Sarutobi-san et Kakei ont fait un excellent travail. Assura-t-elle fermement. Nous avons pu entrer dans la caserne en toute discrétion et repérer les lieux.

_Vous êtes talentueuse pour avoir maintenu la couverture aussi longtemps. Nota-t-il, admiratif.

_Je ne suis pas une simple femme d'honorables distractions, Sanada-san. »

Désireux de ne pas s'attirer ses foudres, il se courba pudiquement devant elle.

« Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. »

Les yeux verts s'adoucirent nettement, le contemplant plus ouvertement. Diplomate, il se soumit aux examens impertinents de son interlocutrice, se fendant de son masque le plus audacieux. A mi-chemin entre l'ami compatissant et le séducteur décent ; il s'appliquait à son rôle avec satisfaction. Ravi de trouver dans ce regard une appréciation générale, victorieux de cette première épreuve. Les femmes ne résistaient jamais au compliment sincère et retenu à leur égard, détournant faussement l'attention ailleurs pour ne pas monter la joie qu'elles ressentaient alors. Hypocrite pudibonderie.

« J'apprécie les hommes ouverts d'esprit. Déclara-t-elle avec franchise. Mon époux est un cas à part.

_Je dois reconnaître que je ne le pensais pas aussi avant-gardiste. Lui répondit-il, dans un rire bref. La grande majorité des Seigneurs n'autorisent pas leurs dames à monter à cheval. »

A la mention de Kanetsugu, le visage de la samouraï s'était complètement illuminé, irradiant une joie évidente et sincère envers celui qui partageait sa vie. Cette affection bien réelle était suffisamment rare dans leur caste pour être remarquée, les dirigeants profitant le plus souvent de leur mariage pour se consolider au soutien d'une autre famille de noble lignée. Il s'agissait là d'unions raisonnées, se prêtant nullement au côté sentimentale de l'affaire. Les attentions venaient avec le temps et la résignation, comme le couple particulier que formait son charmant frère aîné avec sa femme. Ils étaient parvenus à cultiver leur intimité, créant dans ce bordel pesant de règles séculaires, quelque chose d'osé et de fort.

« Je ne sais sincèrement pas ce que je serai sans lui, dans une autre vie. Raconta la rousse. Il m'a guéri de ces amertumes qui étaient les miennes, libéré du carcan qui entravait mon existence. En me donnant la force de faire, il m'a soutenu patiemment… »

Elle sembla se perdre dans ses souvenirs, dérivant un instant pour se reprendre.

« Sans doute ne pouvez-vous pas comprendre encore, mais c'est un franc malheur que je vous souhaite.

_Et je vous en remercie. S'amusa le Seigneur.

_Prenez-le bien, voulez vous ? Conseilla-t-elle dans un rire timide.

_Je m'en doute, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Le sourire de la noble dame vint s'élargir, sincère et chaleureux. Il dégageait une impression positive, un vent de légèreté auquel il était bien difficile de résister. Yukimura ne tenta pas d'accuser froidement cette plaisanterie, se prêtant au jeu de la maladresse certaine de la samouraï dans ses propos. Il garda néanmoins pour lui, le fait qu'il comprenait sans doute mieux qu'elle ne voulait le croire, sa reconstruction saine dont la motivation n'avait tenue qu'à Kanetsugu. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient apaisées dans sa propre tête, depuis qu'il n'était plus seul à contempler son désastre familial.

« Ah, veuillez m'excuser ! S'exclama-t-elle. Avec mes débordements, je nous ai perdus. Où en étions-nous ? »

Il s'accorda le temps de les faire traverser un frêle pont au-dessus d'une superbe étendue d'eau. Son jeune collègue ne rechignait pas devant les frais, allant à recréer les tableaux traditionnels de jardin japonais, et ce jusqu'au fin fond d'une forteresse militaire de grande envergure. Le terrain était vaste et architecturé à la parcelle près, faisant preuve d'un soin dans le plus léger détail évident. Elevant dans le complexe militaire, ce qui paraît habituellement les châteaux esthétiques de leurs confrères haut-placés. La prouesse réelle avait un impact particulier sous cette météo éclatante, comme un morceau de paradis jeté sur Terre par le hasard, hors du temps et des exigences stressantes de la guerre : un véritable cocon.

« Vous me contiez vos prouesses à parvenir dans l'enceinte de la caserne, sans déclencher l'alerte. Répondit-il alors, d'un ton badin.

_Merci, il me semblait bien aussi… Peu importe. Nous étions donc en train de surveiller les lieux, quand votre Commandant a soutenu l'idée de se séparer pour mieux trouver le Général et se dissimuler plus facilement à l'avantage de la nuit. Détailla-t-elle.

_En soi, un choix raisonné.

_Absolument. Approuva-t-elle. Nous nous sommes répartis les différents étages dans les bâtiments ciblés. Je me suis occupée du mien de suite, et ne trouvant rien sur mon passage, je suis allée rejoindre Sarutobi-san. Il devait vérifier l'édifice voisin avec Anastasia. »

Yukimura acquiesça, témoignant de l'attention qu'il portait à ses paroles. La noble dame s'appliquait dans ces résumés, imposant des images claires et concises des événements à son esprit. Il sentait l'évidence de son habitude de ce genre d'exercices de retranscription précis.

« Quand je l'ai trouvé dans un bureau, il discutait civilement avec Yozora. Poursuivit-elle son récit.

_Yozora ?

_Yozora Mihari. Précisa Chie, son sourire s'acidifiant. L'espion d'Ishida-kun.

_Ah, lui… » Ne pût-il s'empêcher de commenter.

La samouraï lui jeta un regard, étonnée par la rigidité de sa voix à la mention de la sentinelle. Virant à la beauté des peintures végétales qu'ils traversaient, son attention demeura concentrée aux corps boisés de ces arbres qui ponctuaient leur route tranquille. Une parfaite excuse pour ne pas disserter davantage sur cet individu qu'il ne parvenait pas à encadrer depuis le début. Bien qu'il n'ait fait que l'observer de loin, l'alarme de son instinct continuait à briller sur le statut de l'archer sans que rien ne vienne la contenter vraiment. Il se passait quelque chose d'important avec cet homme qu'il ne parvenait pas à réaliser, tentant de reconstruire pièce par pièce ce profil singulier. Il avait l'impression de progresser dans le brouillard, reculant davantage à chaque tentative d'avancée.

« Que faisait Sasuke dans ce bureau ? Releva-t-il enfin, fronçant des sourcils.

_Je ne sais pas, il fouillait des papiers. Vous ne lui aviez rien ordonné à ce sujet ? S'étonna la dame.

_Non. Ce n'est pas comme si je condamnais ce genre d'initiatives. Et Mihari parlait avec lui ? »

Chie confirma cette information surprenante, insistant que la sentinelle avait laissé son arc dans son dos alors qu'elle s'entretenait avec le jeune ninja, ne faisant preuve d'aucunes velléités offensives envers lui. Les deux hommes étaient apparus amicaux l'un envers l'autre, se souciant peu de la crédibilité de couverture de l'espion, fort mise à mal par cet échange pacifique.

« Je sais que Sasuke l'apprécie beaucoup. Fit-il la réflexion à haute voix. Mais, je ne pensais vraiment pas que c'était réciproque à ce point…

_Ce résidu se sert de Sarutobi-san. Affirma son interlocutrice furieusement. Je ne comprends pas, comment Ishida-kun se résigne à avoir confiance en lui ainsi, il n'en reviendra pas de chez les Tokugawa.

_Vous ne l'appréciez pas. » Nota soigneusement Yukimura.

Décidant de s'inquiéter plus tard de l'intérêt que portait la sentinelle à son jeune compagnon, quitte à satisfaire sa paranoïa persistante envers l'archer. Il avait rejoint Chie dans l'optique d'en savoir plus sur ces raisons qui l'avaient mené jusqu'à la caserne de Keiji, sous le voile anonyme d'une autre. Il devait contenir sa frustration de ne pas tout comprendre et se montrer patient. Ce qui se trouvait le plus urgent, était la dureté qui s'était immédiatement emparée des traits de la noble dame à cette question de sa part. Elle mit un assez long moment à construire sa réponse silencieusement, parlant de son ton le plus glacial et le plus coupant :

« Nous avons un différent. Je le reconnais.

_Cela doit vous arranger qu'il se trouve désormais auprès de ce cher Ieyasu. Releva-t-il, l'air de rien. Vous ne vous côtoyez plus ainsi, peu importe ce qui peut subsister entre vous.

_Oh mais j'en suis ravie. »

Le dirigeant haussa un sourcil dubitatif devant le visage impassible de la rousse femme. L'expression figée à sa surface sonnait plus sincèrement que les mensonges audacieux qu'osait proférer sa bouche, sans marquer une seule hésitation. Affirmant le soulagement quand tout son corps s'était immobilisé en la statue séculaire de la rancune amère. Il n'aurait pas été plus crédible en prétendant être complètement insensible aux démonstrations d'estime de ses Braves.

Rokurô dans leur dos s'agitait. Il se décida à agir, attrapant la main de Chie pour se pencher sur elle, en un baisemain élégant sur cet épiderme à la clarté opale, fatigué par le maniement du sabre. Il leva alors la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui vif de la samouraï pour chuchoter :

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression pourtant, que vous y êtes allée uniquement pour lui ? »

Elle demeura muette, ne se dégageant toutefois pas de son emprise.

« Il n'y est de différent autre entre un homme et une femme, que les cendres d'une liaison avortée… Auriez-vous quelque à vous reprocher, Madame ?

_Je n'aime pas ce que vous insinuez, Sanada-san. Rétorqua-t-elle, glaciale. Ma fidélité envers mon mari reste irréprochable à ce jour. Je vous prierez de garder pour vous ce genre de remarques inconvenantes. »

Elle libéra sa main d'un mouvement expérimenté. Reprenant son cheminement à l'ombre salvatrice ; qu'il vint la rejoindre après un instant, se plaçant à ses côtés comme si aucunes tensions ne s'étaient créées, entre eux, à cet échange dangereux. Il ne s'étonnait pas vraiment de cette indirecte gifle diplomatique que la noble dame ne s'était pas appesantie de lui offrir. Cette réaction témoignait de son attachement envers son mari, tout comme elle n'avait pas non plus nié sa première affirmation. On entrait dans le domaine à double tranchants des relations endeuillées : il ne doutait pas un instant de la nature de l'attachement qui, de prime abord, avait pourri en une pareille rancune maîtrisée.

« J'ai du mal à croire que vous ayez pris autant de risques pour l'atteindre.

_Merci bien. Répliqua-t-elle dans un rire amer. Je pense que Sarutobi-san s'est déjà suffisamment chargé de me faire part de son mécontentement à ce sujet. Je vous assure que je n'ai pas besoin d'une nouvelle averse, j'ai compris mes erreurs. »

La surprise seule se peignit sur le visage du Seigneur d'Ueda. Chie en fût assez intriguée.

« Il ne vous a rien dit ?

_Non. Reconnût-il.

_Je croyais vraiment que tout le monde se ferait un plaisir de relayer notre dispute. Les charognards sont les premiers à se délecter des cadavres. »

Il resta silencieux, pris de court par cette révélation de la part de la noble dame. Eux qui s'estimaient, à un point déraisonnable au vu de l'infantilité flagrante de leur relation, sombrer dans un échange tendu ? Il avait bien dû mal à le croire, d'autant plus en connaissant la nature pacifique de son Commandant. Incapable de donner des ordres sans rougir, n'osant pas un mot plus haut que l'autre dans les débats dont il demeurait un éternel spectateur ; il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais entendu crier sur qui que ce soit. Mis à part Saizô, dans l'une de leurs quotidiennes confrontations, tout ceci s'apparentait davantage à une représentation que de quelconques démonstrations de caractère. Même sa moitié plus indisciplinée et sauvage se valait l'image d'une prédatrice dangereuse impulsive et muette, guettant dans les ténèbres.

« Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié mon intervention. Ajouta Chie, percevant son incrédulité. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

_Au point de hurler sur quelqu'un ? Ce n'est sa manière d'être. Répondit-il avec assurance. Je l'ai connu dans des états mentaux plus bouleversés que cela, il n'a jamais levé la voix pour autant. Il vous admire beaucoup, il n'aurait pas osé critiquer votre démarche plus que la décence ne l'exige.

_Nous étions fatigués… Soumis au stress de la mission. Je ne lui en veux pas, je suis la plus âgée, c'était à moi de faire preuve de discernement. » Affirma-t-elle.

Yukimura détourna le regard ailleurs, absolument pas convaincu par cette hypothèse. Il l'avait senti, dans l'attitude troublée de son compagnon, cette manière dont il s'était abandonné à ses pensées, appuyé à la rambarde de son propre balcon, négligemment. Cette tourmente qui avait habité ses yeux lorsqu'il l'avait serré dans ses bras, recherchant inconsciemment sa chaleur réconfortante. Depuis ces années qu'ils vivaient ensembles, il connaissait les peintures de ses émotions et leurs vagues. Il manquait une pièce dans ce puzzle, qui concernait Mihari et Chie, à laquelle Sasuke avait assisté sans le vouloir. Quelque chose qui l'avait troublé jusque dans son sommeil, lorsqu'il s'était débattu contre un mal invisible.

« Je suis certain qu'il doit déjà s'en vouloir d'être parvenu à une telle extrémité. La rassura-t-il, dans un léger sourire. Ne vous en souciez pas. »

Gardant pour lui, le cheminement de sa réflexion et les déductions qui commençaient à se former au fond de son esprit. Dévoilant davantage ce tableau qu'il tentait de comprendre, des rares moyens qui étaient en sa possession : converser avec les principaux intéressés. Il accordait à son protecteur ses heures de repos, mais il était parfaitement conscient que tout cela ne s'éclairerait qu'en allant quérir des explications dans la bouche du ninja. Et pour la première fois, il s'inquiétait un peu quant à obtenir des réponses. Tourmenté par la retenue dont avait fait preuve son compagnon à son égard, lui qui n'essayait jamais de dissimuler quoi que ce soit à son attention habituellement. Remettait-il en doute la confiance qui les unissait ?

« Je n'ai pas l'âme rancunière, vous savez ? » Susurra la noble dame.

Un sourire entendu occupait ses lèvres ; lui inspirant un malaise subit.

« Tokugawa ne mettra pas longtemps à venir abattre son courroux sur cette forteresse, nous ne pouvons pas nous diviser maintenant. Continua-t-elle plus distinctement. Je vais prendre le temps de discuter aujourd'hui avec Sarutobi-san pour apaiser les choses.

_C'est éclairé de votre part. » Releva-t-il, en écho.

Une réponse qui déclencha un rire chez son interlocutrice. Il s'éleva dans les airs, sautillant, empli de sa charmante allégresse pour s'éteindre, semblable à une flamme soufflée. Chie le dévisagea à nouveau dans un regard de pitié mêlée à un fatalisme léger. Elle s'arrêta, il en fit de même ; venant saisir son visage de part et d'autres pour l'attirer plus bas, vers elle. Il se pencha, posant une main à sa taille. Sans une attention pour Rokurô dont il pouvait clairement percevoir la résignation. Ce ne fût pourtant pas un baiser qui vint se poser sur ses lèvres, mais chatouillant plutôt la forme de sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux, interloqué, trouvant un hautain rictus sur le visage de la rousse.

« J'ai connu des hommes plus doués que vous à obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient. Critiqua-t-elle avec ironie. Vous ne me sembliez pas vraiment concentré à votre sacrifice. »

Pris de court, il ne trouva rien à répondre, se contentant de la voir filer hors de ses bras tandis qu'elle savourait cette victoire personnelle avec une application certaine. Qu'il pouvait lire jusqu'au fond de ses iris, illuminés par une pointe d'orgueil en cet instant. Il comprit enfin qu'elle s'était jouée de lui depuis le début, il s'était fait mené sans protestation, aveugle croyant prendre. Il avait espéré obtenir des informations qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à garder secrètes, se pliant à ses manipulations pour mieux le berner.

« Je n'aurai rien de plus à vous dire que cela, Sanada-san. Mon vœu le plus cher est de tuer Yozora. » Acheva t-elle placidement.

Bon joueur, il reconnût la justesse de cette tromperie ; hochant la tête, désabusé par son adversaire. Il n'était pas vraiment attristé de s'être fait démasqué aisément. Les choses lui convenaient bien mieux ainsi, même mené par le bout du nez par une samouraï retords : Sasuke régnait en maître. Il préféra plutôt sourire au redoutable opposant, lui tendant son bras respectueusement.

« Je pensais chacun de mes mots. L'assura-t-il, en ami sincère. Vous ne l'êtes pas. »

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

La vallée dansante s'étirait à leurs regards insolemment, comme les courbes d'un dormeur endormi, apprêté au confort du sol et des terres de rocailles. Géant immobile vêtu de frusques, cousues de rectangles informes aux couleurs chaudes, autant brun qu'or sous les épis. La présence singulière impressionnait de son immensité presque effleurée du bout des doigts, qu'il semblait suffire de lever un bras pour venir apprécier à nu l'intensité des lieux sous ce Soleil couchant qui berçait de son arc l'anonyme abandonné. La Forêt s'étirait partout ailleurs, imposant son épaisseur conséquente qui dérobait les lignes de l'horizon, maintenant un mur de végétation impropre à une surveillance appliquée. Tokugawa ne manquerait pas d'utiliser cette situation à son avantage pour s'approcher de la forteresse le plus discrètement possible.

Saizô veillait pourtant, guettant la moindre activité suspicieuse comme un subit envol d'oiseaux dans le ciel, chassés par des individus qui n'auraient pas dû se trouver là en cet instant. Aux côtés d'Anastasia, il se dévouait entièrement à sa tâche, observant le plissement des feuillages, les témoignages éventuels de fragile sortilège d'hypnose usé à masquer l'approche. Puisqu'il était désormais absolument certain que les ennemis se pressaient en leur direction, nombreux ; entraperçus par des sentinelles dissimulées au fond des bois dans le cadre d'une contre-offensive qu'ils avaient tous attendue.

Pas si tôt. Pas maintenant.

Ils décantaient à peine de la mission d'infiltration commandée par les Seigneurs. Ieyasu se moquait à leur attention, faisant valoir sa puissance de rassemblement et d'organisation. Ils avaient espéré promouvoir naïvement, la rapidité de leur réaction en assassinant le Général quelques jours après l'enlèvement du Singe. Cela importait peu au Vieillard qui leur démontrait en cette nuit, sa propre logique du combat. Commandant à ses hommes de raser la forteresse avant le matin, il devait s'en frotter les mains prudemment resté dans le confort raisonnable de son château principal. Ils ne pourraient jamais l'y atteindre en profitant de la bataille pour envoyer une escouade ; ils ne pouvaient qu'essayer de défendre au mieux les remparts de Torhu, priant pour que les troupes adverses se résolvent à partir, lassées. Leur jeune Alliance ne disposait pas encore assez de soldats présents pour prétendre à une victoire par une tuerie massive. Ils allaient crouler sous le nombre d'opposants et cette vérité glaçait chacun.

Combien étaient-ils à se préparer au pire en cet instant ? Une quarantaine de combattants destinés à la protection de Kanetsugu, quand ils se tenaient à cinq Braves au milieu de la masse, ajoutés aux guerriers permanents de Mitsunari qui n'avaient pas été envoyés sur des installations extérieures ; en tout, l'effectif se limitait à six cents âmes rassemblées dans l'enceinte. Une bien puérile formation en vu d'une confrontation physique, qui ne serait capable une fois disposée sur l'échiquier, d'assurer autre chose que la protection des Seigneurs. Une offensive effrontée de leur part était inenvisageable, les cantonnant au rôle vain de barrer la route aux Tokugawa vers un triomphe sanglant.

En soi, la parfaite conclusion d'une journée présentée sous le pavillon de l'amertume. La désagréable atmosphère avait plombé le déroulement du débriefing, qui avait eu lieu durant le milieu de l'après-midi. Les félicitations franches du Vieux n'avaient pas suffi à calmer les tensions. On avait remercié Anastasia avec une évidente pudeur diplomatique, ne rougissant pourtant pas de critiquer ouvertement les décisions du Singe, à cet exercice, Kanetsugu avait été le plus virulent. Outré, que personne ne se soit rendu compte à temps de la présence de son épouse dans les rangs ; et personne n'avait osé lui répondre qu'il avait été toutefois le plus aveugle d'entre eux tous, ne soupçonnant rien de la démarche de sa dame.

Evidemment, le Singe avait baissé les yeux à terre sous les remontrances, ne flanchant pas davantage quand Mitsunari l'avait écorché à son tour sur les raisons de son départ précoce. Le jeune dirigeant avait été odieux dans son vocabulaire et infantile, profitant injustement de la situation pour satisfaire une rancune qui n'avait pas échappée à Saizô. Visiblement son pair de Koga s'était décidé à repousser les avances malvenues de leur hôte, une décision qu'il approuvait complètement pour sa part. D'autant plus après pareils sermons, l'équipe de Sasuke avait assassiné le Général des Tokugawa et détruit totalement la caserne sur son passage. Son meneur ne méritait pas d'être ainsi rabaissé alors qu'il avait pris des risques pour mener l'infiltration. Ce genre d'attitudes seigneuriales énervait plus que tout le ninja d'Iga. Il se sentait instrument jeté aux mains de gamins pourris gâtés, habitués à obtenir ce qu'ils désirent.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas été le seul à prendre mal cet accueil injuste des deux dirigeants. Les Braves ne s'étaient pas priés de commenter à haute voix ces comportements, en paroles faussement respectueuses. Le Singe avait dû intervenir, réclamant à chacun de se taire de son ton le plus cassant. Ils s'étaient pliés à l'ordre sans autre révolte, contemplant rageusement la satisfaction de Mitsunari à interroger le ninja sur les raisons de son abandon de la mission.

« Par simple caprice. » Avait alors rétorqué le Singe, sereinement.

Saizô avait même senti une pointe de moquerie dans sa voix, destinée au jeune Seigneur. Celui-ci ne s'était pas amusé de ce pied de nez élégant à son encontre. Ils savaient tous très bien ce que leur hôte avait voulu obtenir ainsi, personne n'ignorait rien de la dispute qui avait opposé Sasuke à la femme de Kanetsugu, entraînant le départ précipité du Commandant. Mitsunari s'était attendu à ce que le Singe dénonce la rousse à sa place, prônant que leurs échanges violents l'avaient poussé à une mauvaise décision. Dommage pour lui et son désir de déchirer efficacement leurs rangs, son crétin de pair avait assuré parfaitement son rôle en ne détournant pas les remontrances sur un membre de son équipe. Il avait sciemment protégé la dame, quitte à essuyer les sanctions seul. Un sacrifice qui avait clairement ému la concernée et entraîné le vent nouveau du respect envers ce ninja qui portait haut son titre.

_Répugnante noblesse._

Cela n'avait pas empêché Mitsunari de revenir à la charge, en proposant de démettre le Singe de ses fonctions, comme de tout poste impliquant une autorité quelconque. Kanetsugu avait hésité à se prononcer, quand le Vieux était intervenu à son tour. De son plus beau sourire amical, il avait souligné que ceci touchait à **son** Commandant -il n'avait pas manqué l'appui net du dirigeant sur ce mot- et que, malgré leur Alliance, il était encore le plus à même de déterminer si une punition était nécessaire et si oui, laquelle. Puis, adressant un regard entendu avec le criminel jugé, il avait affirmé s'accorder le temps nécessaire à statuer, déterminé toutefois à faire appliquer les règles.

Mitsunari avait verdi, n'osant plus prononcer mot de toute la réunion. Celle-ci s'était dès lors plutôt orientée sur la réaction à venir des Tokugawa. Tous pressentant une attaque de plus grande ampleur visant à la proue de la forteresse directement, menée par l'escouade du Messager. Une bataille plus traditionnelle en soi, qui opposerait les forces indénombrables du Shôgun et leurs propres capacités limitées au pied des épais remparts. Ieyasu ne limiterait pas les moyens pour s'assurer leur écrasement total en une correction violente qui rétablirait les failles de son rayonnement sur le Japon. Il ordonnerait qu'on lui rapporte les trois têtes des hommes qui osaient se lever contre lui ; et la priorité restait de déterminer un lieu suffisamment sûr où leurs Seigneurs pourraient demeurer en sécurité durant les combats, tout en menant les offensives.

Sur ce point brûlant, de nombreuses hypothèses avaient été émises, allant jusqu'à proposer le retrait loin de Torhu des concernés dans un bastion sous pavillon Kanetsugu. Yukimura avait protesté efficacement, arguant que leur éventuel salut tenait à l'intelligence de leurs stratégies et à la manière dont ils essayeraient de s'adapter aux réactions ennemies. Ils ne pouvaient pas se tenir hors de portée des confrontations, bras et poings liés quant à un possible schéma de réplique. Une démarche que Mitsunari avait soutenue du bout des lèvres, acquiesçant brièvement. Leur collègue s'était rangé à leurs avis, animé par les convictions vénérables du code d'éthique samouraï qui réclamaient une présence, auprès de ses subordonnés donnant leur vie pour protéger son fief et leurs valeurs. Sa femme et lui avaient été intraitables sur ce sujet, personne n'avait émis de critiques malvenues quant à cette fierté insolente de mourir.

Qu'ils espéraient pourtant tous échapper à son étreinte glacée. La panique s'était lue dans chacun de leurs regards lorsque les sentinelles étaient venues les informer du pire. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient justement, dans des ébauches de stratégies stériles, usant de l'argumentation élégante pour communiquer leurs points de vue différents et réticents à s'accorder en de rares occasions. La pièce s'était brutalement animée comme une volière, Yukimura avait conservé son calme, se tournant vers eux pour distribuer les rôles. Rokurô devait rester avec lui en tant qu'ultime protection, le Page s'était plié avec résignation à cette tâche, conscient de la raisonnable décision que faisait le dirigeant. Ana et Saizô s'étaient vu confier la surveillance des remparts et Juzô, nommé à la gestion des stocks de poudre et au rassemblement du matériel. Le Singe avait pour sa part, récupéré son titre et les obligations qui allaient avec : les mener à la victoire.

Ce dernier avait hoché la tête sèchement, quittant la salle de réunion le premier. Il avait proféré des recommandations nébuleuses à leur égard : ne pas sortir de l'appui de l'enceinte pour le moment, demeurer prudents à cette heure sans prendre d'initiative à risque. Tout le monde devait pouvoir avoir l'occasion de se préparer au pire. Lui allait retrouver Isanami et la prévenir de la situation, il devait régler certaines choses. Et il les avait plantés là, sans indications supplémentaires.

Saizô l'avait regardé filer ; se sentant vexé d'être cantonné à jouer un guetteur sur un mur. Si le Singe avait des choses si urgentes que cela à faire, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas demandé de venir avec lui plutôt ? Ils se seraient occupés de l'éventuel problème ensembles et plus rapidement, disponibles alors pour aider ceux qui se laissaient sombrer dans un fatalisme dangereux. Les soldats nerveux de Mitsunari notamment avaient de grandes difficultés à rassembler leurs affaires correctement. A deux, lui et le Singe auraient conféré à ces tableaux de désolation un équilibre à l'aspect plus décent, loin de cette précipitation générale quand l'odeur de la Mort commençait à planer dans l'air, en séduisante promesse. A deux, lui aurait peut-être moins flippé, en haut de sa muraille dérisoire à trouver un mince réconfort dans la proximité d'Ana. Il fallait croire qu'il ne méritait pas d'appartenir à la sphère de confiance du Singe, pas assez digne pour supporter avec lui le poids de ses devoirs. On le laissait derrière avec un os à ronger.

Ils n'étaient toujours pas amis après tout. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'ils avaient partagé avant, des places voisines lors de batailles passées face à des ennemis communs. Ils ne savaient pas faire front uni. Plus habilités à se concurrencer l'un et l'autre, encore que, récemment, il n'arrivait même plus à tenir le rang d'adversaire marquant pour le Singe. Ils avaient discuté un peu ces derniers jours, certes. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment recroiser par la suite pour renouveler l'audace. Alors non, ils ne se devaient rien et il n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder davantage sur ce principe qui lui tirait des grognements mécontents et une pluie furieuse de marmonnements. Il ne se sentait pas gonzesse à cet instant, râlant contre son mec. Ce n'était vraiment et il insistait à ce sujet, vraiment pas l'impression qu'il avait de lui-même. Il était juste un peu embarrassé de ce manque cruel de reconnaissance quand il s'emmerdait à contempler des arbres au loin. Une plaie alors qu'il trépignait d'envie de se sentir utile à quelque chose de sérieux.

Ce n'était pas agréable de finir en tant que personnage secondaire.

« Cesse de faire autant de bruit ! S'agaça finalement Anastasia. Cela devient ridicule ! »

Les poings sur les hanches, la blonde le considérait des pieds à la tête avec colère. Il garda pour lui sa protestation immédiate et toutes les autres, demeurant silencieux. Conscient que sa réaction excessive avait attiré sur lui l'attention des sentinelles proches. Celles-ci s'appliquaient à allumer les nombreux brasiers que des guerriers étaient venus disposés sur les remparts, à portée des flèches des archers qui allaient assurer un pan important de la défense dans un premier temps. Depuis la cour principale s'élevait les ordres relayés par les meneurs, provenant du poste de décision où les Seigneurs avaient été emmenés. Chaque homme avait sa participation au sein de l'établissement de leurs mécanismes de représailles. Les premières machines avaient été montées, des spécialistes réglaient encore leur basculement à la distance voulue. D'autres en nombre se portaient volontaires à disposer des munitions et des armes à portée, allant à se promener en-dehors de leur forteresse pour poser des pièges qu'ils dissimulaient avec soin parmi les herbes folles. Alignant les basiques, utilisés en chasse, comme de plus élaborés qui nécessitaient une mise à feu souvent initiée par une flèche et sa pointe métallique, lors des combats. Les rares forces restantes rassemblaient aux remparts de quoi briser les tentatives d'échelle qui ne manqueraient pas d'assaillir les murs de pierre ainsi que de l'huile portée dans son domaine d'ébullition que l'enceinte permettrait de vider sur les assaillants quelques mètres plus bas. De charmantes surprises qu'ils préparaient à l'avance, dans un calme relatif.

« Je me sens putain d'inutile ! Râla-t-il, agacé de ses observations. Je suis pas du genre à me contenter d'être la potiche de service !

_Tu n'es pas inutile puisque nous nous assurons de l'avancée des lignes ennemies. Rétorqua paisiblement la manipulatrice de la Glace, fidèle à elle-même. C'est important.

_De toutes façons ils vont venir former de jolies lignes sous notre nez ! On le sait très bien, qu'ils sont sous le couvert des bois. Je me fais chier… Grogna-t-il, frottant sa nuque distraitement.

_Dis plutôt que tu es malade que Sasuke n'ait pas réclamé ton aide.

La réplique ajustée de la jeune femme abîma sévèrement son amour-propre. Révolté, il se releva sur le champ pour se mettre à faire les cent pas. Ignorant les regards embarrassés des sentinelles qui assistaient à leurs échanges, de la vaine pudeur quand ils allaient tous crever ensembles.

« Je m'en contrefous de ce con ! » Lâcha-t-il grossièrement.

Ana leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bah tiens… Marmonna-t-elle.

_Il va encore ramener sa tronche de Singe au juste moment pour sauver nos fesses. Tant qu'Isanami est avec lui, je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle.

_Marichi-ten qui se repose sur les autres et la confiance qu'il a en eux. Tes anciens adversaires se retournent dans leurs tombes où tu les as menés… » Déclara-t-elle légèrement.

Un sourire douloureux étirait ses lèvres qu'il pouvait facilement traduire par la propre déchéance des convictions de la Shinobi, mises à mal par le parfum enchanteur d'Ueda et de la vie de famille. Tous les deux, ils se trouvaient désormais à des antipodes de ceux qu'ils avaient prétendus être au sortir de Koga. L'acidité de leurs cœurs s'étaient irrémédiablement adoucis, brisant le piédestal certain sur lequel ils reposaient avant Yukimura et les huit autres. Qui les préservait de la déception d'oser aimer et tisser avec des étrangers le lien étroit de l'amitié franche. Ils étaient maintenant complètement exposés aux peines, à la compassion envers autrui, pourtant ils n'en regrettaient rien, ni l'un ni l'autre.

« Tu peux parler, tu as une gueule d'amoureuse, Ana. » Commenta-t-il, l'air de rien.

Guettant une réaction qui vint écarquiller largement ses yeux, il n'eût pas le temps de creuser plus.

« Saizô ! Anastasia ! » Les appela une voix, depuis la cour principale.

Reconnaissant Juzô, ils vinrent tous deux se pencher au-dessus des créneaux pour attraper l'élégante silhouette du tireur qui s'agitait efficacement. Leur aîné semblait mettre de l'ordre dans les rassemblements bordéliques des soldats de Mitsunari, faisant part de son expérience à ces élèves tendus par la proximité des événements. Ils coordonnaient les transports d'armes, veillant principalement au bon usage des explosifs. Ils ne disposaient pas de stocks illimités à ce jour contrairement aux Tokugawa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

_J'aurai besoin que l'un d'entre vous vienne m'aider à faire un tour de vérification générale ! Cria l'homme, mettant ses mains en porte voix. S'il vous plaît !

_J'arrive tout de suite ! » Répondit aussitôt la manipulatrice de Glace.

Saizô, impuissant, ne pût que la voir se précipiter vers les escaliers les plus proches, les dégringolant à toute vitesse pour se précipiter auprès du samouraï. Il resta juste là, figé par tant d'audace de la part de sa comparse qui échappait ainsi à la tâche ridicule de surveiller les alentours. L'abandonnant surtout à ce poste en solitaire, risible chien de garde. L'affront le laissa muet d'horreur, résigné à pourrir quelque part dans les hauteurs de ces remparts réputés imprenables. Même les sentinelles paraissaient le regarder avec pitié, non étrangers à sa résolution de condamné, lancinante.

Qu'il était beau en cet instant, le démon qui faisait trembler les hommes, teintant sa légende de sang et d'horreur pure. Voilà qu'il se trouvait perché sur ce mur d'enceinte, à jeter à l'horizon des regards abattus, suppliant presque que l'ennemi se présente enfin à son attention, que cette attente vaine cesse pour de bon et que la tension explose. Quitte à ce qu'il soit jeté au milieu des combats, des mêlés pressées qui paraient la terre de souffrance et de corps dénués de souffle. Au final, il se valait un instrument de guerre commun, usé par les nobles à écraser toutes menaces existantes. Il avait beau fondre progressivement, croire en la valeur de principes qui l'auraient fait rire gentiment auparavant.

La réalité demeurait son statut de mercenaire vivant auprès du plus offrant. Alors il comptait les neuf autres comme une famille curieuse et un peu attachante. Cela représentait sa bulle d'oxygène, un réconfort assuré lorsqu'il rentrait de missions couvert de mort avec toutefois des personnes prêtes à l'accueillir. Ninja, pour toujours, il en avait fait le serment après tout, mais ninja aux activités extérieures différant des modèles habituels que prônaient encore certains de ses collègues. Avec quelque chose à défendre et à protéger usant de sa libre volonté et des forces dont il disposait à la réalisation de ce devoir personnel. Il assurait la sérénité fragile de sa conscience entre meurtres nécessaires et amical chahut.

Avec aussi, tout le reste du bordel sentimental compris dedans. Même si cette dernière partie ciblait surtout les récents agissements d'Isanami. La jeune prêtresse s'entêtait dans ses caprices puérils, le tirant au plus profond de la mièvrerie répugnante, à sa suite. Ignorante de tout, elle prétendait pourtant le connaître, ne se souciant pourtant pas des blessures qu'elle rouvrait dans sa démarche et qu'il avait crues résorbées depuis, à torts. Sous son toucher, il s'était découvert plus fragile encore que ce qu'il imaginait, un fait qui ne le réconfortait en rien, qui amenait à son esprit des doutes inutiles dont il se passait bien. Il avait repoussé la menace intrigante, se barricadant derrière des façades qui ne le couvriraient pas indéfiniment des intentions dangereuses de sa protégée. Elle ne tenait pas compte de ses peurs, elle se riait de ces choses qui agitaient à la tombée de la nuit ses rêves. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui habitait vraiment son âme après toutes ces années et il ne voulait pas davantage s'attarder sur le sujet maintenant.

« Kirigakure ? »

Tiré de ses songes maladroits, il leva les yeux vers la sentinelle qui venait de l'interpeller, hésitante et intimidée à poursuivre lorsqu'il vint la considérer de son attention distraite. Le soldat inspira, pointant plutôt un doigt en direction de la Forêt proche, demeurée odieusement tranquille. En surface du moins, car le ninja comprit de suite les intentions de son allié et le détail qui avait attiré son inquiétude.

Les Tokugawa arrivaient, ils n'étaient pas mille.

« Putain… »

Quelqu'un devait absolument prévenir les Seigneurs de la réalité du cauchemar, qui s'alignait devant leurs portes lentement. Ils n'avaient pas été préparés à ça.

* * *

_Je dédie ce chapitre à ma paire de skis annuelle, tout aussi efficace à remonter les pentes qu'à les descendre.  
_

Pour le moment, c'est le calme avant la tempête. A profiter.

A méditer.

Bonne reprise aux chanceux.

* * *

Brave10 et Brave10Spiral sont la propriété de Kairi Shimotsuki.  
**Cette fiction reprend le cours de l'histoire à partir du tome 3 de Brave10Spiral.**


	16. Récurrente Dualité

**POURSUITE EN SOUS-SOL NOCTURNE**  
_Ten Braves and one Master_

* * *

**Marche Seizième : Récurrente Dualité.  
**

* * *

Puante créature informe, dédaigneuse qui trône.

Souveraine de son terrain de jeu, elle poissait l'atmosphère par sa présence, semblant souffler sur la courbe de chaque nuque. Se riant de ces tableaux de violence dont les âmes s'entredéchiraient par le sang et le fer sous son attention. Sonnant de sa silhouette malhabile le cœur des soldats, qui hurlaient impuissants à sauver leur existence ; guettant le choc final entre ses deux factions opposées sur ce plateau. Prête à fondre, sur les premiers qui se résigneraient, sur ceux qui flancheraient à ses pieds. Cueillant tendrement à la source ce qui constituait ces bipèdes hargneux. Qui mouvaient leurs mains, les concentrant sur l'unique but de tuer. Eclaircir le camp adverse sans rougir des voies empruntées.

Elle s'en gaussait, vilainement. Admirative de cette création parfaite qui prônait la rancœur haineuse envers de vains anonymes, pourvu que ceux-là se trouvèrent sous le pavillon détesté. Une allègre excuse qui allégeait toutes les consciences, on résonnait l'horreur en tant qu'instrument au service de nobles causes. Ils en étaient convaincus, ignorants petits êtres qui brûlaient les restreintes de leur humanité dans un massacre monstrueux, soutenus par des espoirs aussi naïfs que fragiles. Il suffisait qu'elle s'approche d'eux, nullement dissimulée, pour faire trembler ces bases hautaines. Vêtue du manteau des lamentations, elle prenait sous la régente initiative de leurs esprits, des formes chaque fois plus abominables de foyer en foyer.

Beaucoup la suppliaient alors en prières murmurées avec un désespoir jouissif, qu'elle s'accordait les instants pour savourer ce sentiment de triomphe. Simulant une fausse compassion afin de mieux plonger sur eux, les trépanant dans l'incompréhension révoltée. Elle se savait bonne comédienne ; une improvisation qui ne suffisait pas toujours à briser la calme résolution de certains. Ils résistaient à cette peur de la fatalité, eux-mêmes tendaient les bras à son attention parfois, pourvu qu'elle les emporte loin de ce monde censé être le leur et qu'ils ne reconnaissaient plus en tant que tel. Cajoleuse, elle se pliait à ces caprices élégants, prenant un soin particulier à abolir la douleur de ces existences arrachées à leur enveloppe corporelle. Les envoyant, dans l'ailleurs, à leur juste place quand elle s'abreuvait encore d'autres soupirs agonisants. Digne festin qu'ils lui servaient en cette occasion ; qu'elle affectionnait cette époque de guerres et de trahisons. Où l'on réglait par le sabre les différents, usant de morales sévères.

Rien ne la divertissait plus que d'assister à la déchéance de cette espèce.

_Mort filante._

Juzô frissonna imperceptiblement, croyant apercevoir un mouvement curieux à la pointe des nuages. Il n'eût pas le temps de s'y attarder qu'une nouvelle salve ricochait durement contre les hauts créneaux sous lesquels ils se protégeaient depuis le début de la bataille. Comme toutes les précédentes mortelles, elle dura longtemps, fauchant au passage quelques soldats supplémentaires qui s'effondrèrent lourdement. L'ainé des Dix jura, peu inquiété en cette situation de ses habituelles convenances. Un cataclysme s'abattait sur eux, ils se trouvaient pris au cœur de la tempête, menés vers une issue catastrophique dont il pressentait le schéma. Ils allaient tous mourir, les uns après les autres.

Ils l'avaient tous parfaitement compris lorsque les Tokugawa étaient venus parader fièrement devant eux, défilant en nombre au pied de l'enceinte ; ils se trouvaient bien cinq milles à appliquer aveuglément les ordres du Shôgun pour moins de six cents hommes luttant à leur cause. Ieyasu-sama s'était généreusement, l'adverbe apparaissait mal approprié au conquérant, retenu dans ses moyens humains. Lui qui se plaisait des défaites cuisantes de ses ennemis, avait préféré envoyer une quantité raisonnable de ses guerriers, armés de la sorte qu'il fût certain que la forteresse serait rasée dans deux heures.

Des armes à feu. Quelle ironie à son encontre, dénommé en tant que manipulateur du Fer, voilà qu'il était tout autant condamné que ses pairs sous la cadence infernale des machines métalliques qui avaient été emmenées par les Tokugawa et disposées dans la plaine. Au nombre de six, ces canons jugés sur des mobiles roues, déferlaient sur les remparts une avalanche de balles qui ne cessait jamais que pour être rechargée. Un moment salvateur dont ils essayaient de profiter pour répliquer de leurs flèches enflammées. En vain, il y en avait toujours une autre opérationnelle pour couvrir les rangs sages des soldats qui patientaient. Immobiles, ils contemplaient ce spectacle de désolation ; quatre suffisaient à assurer le bon fonctionnement des engins. Un à la manivelle et les autres le protégeant de tout projectile adverse, aidant au rassemblement efficace de l'énorme quantité de munitions que crachaient ces gueules de métal.

Ils avaient beau viser les manipulateurs, abattant froidement certains, leurs camarades remplaçaient le poste par le suivant, se débarrassant du cadavre. Rien ne paraissait en mesure de stopper ces mécanismes qui cantonnaient leurs troupes à l'intérieur de l'enceinte, à trembler sous la protection des remparts, veillant à la fragilisation de la pierre avec effroi. Anastasia s'était animée alors, elle qui dansait comme un feu follet, menant une contre-offensive odieuse et solitaire. Réclamant toujours plus de conteneurs d'eau par lesquels, elle cristallisait sa glace, formant des boucliers supplémentaires accrochés à l'enceinte. Les guetteurs avaient assuré leur position, profitant de cette aubaine pour trouver des angles morts aux mitrailleuses Tokugawa. Il était une vingtaine à confronter la Mort, prenant un instant pour viser leurs opposants, avant de retrouver la couverture de leur cachette. Embusqués, usant de leur nombre pour dissiper les attaques ennemies hésitant à cibler parmi le groupe dispersé sur les remparts.

Lui-même s'était allongé à plat ventre, ne laissant filtrer à travers la pierre que la silhouette élégante de son fusil sniper. Dissimulé par la glace d'Anastasia, il tentait de créer un mouvement de panique parmi les combattants ennemis en éliminant méthodiquement certains d'entre eux. Revenant souvent à tuer ceux que l'on avait assignés aux engins diaboliques, assurant au moins quelques secondes de répit dont profita un des leurs pour jeter par-dessus les créneaux des explosifs qui n'inquiétèrent pas les armes à feu, placées hors de portée de ce genre de tentatives. Elles semblaient inatteignables, solidement ancrées dans le sol.

« Que dit le Haut Commandement de ces merdes ? Hurla alors Saizô, qui couvrait les actions de sa camarade d'Iga plus expérimentée à ce genre de situations.

_Rien ne sera possible tant que ces machines fonctionneront ! Répondit un guerrier, apprêté à communiquer à leur encontre les messages provenant de leurs Seigneurs.

_Une brillante déduction de leur part. » Releva Juzô à voix basse, ironique.

Le manipulateur de la Lumière paraissait tout aussi dépité que lui, impuissant à trouver une solution viable, à ce problème épineux qui se posait à eux. Ils étaient parfaitement conscients de cette fin sinistre qui les attendait s'ils ne parvenaient pas à arrêter ces mitrailleuses, et pourtant ils n'avaient absolument aucune idée du moyen d'y arriver.

« Je ne peux pas les atteindre d'aussi loin ! Gronda Ana, se tournant vers eux. Il nous faut quelqu'un qui ait la puissance nécessaire et la longue portée qui va avec !

_Et il n'est toujours pas question qu'Isanami pose ses pieds ici ! Rugit aussitôt Saizô, révolté.

_Ce n'est plus une enfant. Elle seule peut les détruire !

_Elle n'est pas capable de se contrôler à ce point, encore ! » Rétorqua le brun avec virulence.

Une nouvelle salve effrénée de l'engin le plus proche les força à se replier prudemment, profitant de la solidité avérée des créneaux pour s'accroupir derrière. Une initiative intelligente : une partie conséquente de la glace érigée par la jeune femme il y a quelques instants, éclata alors sous la pression de cette offensive. Les sentinelles à leurs côtés, eurent tout juste le temps de se jeter à terre immédiatement pour échapper de justesse aux balles.

« Merde ! S'enflamma Ana, se relevant soudainement.

_C'est trop dangereux, attends ! » Hurla le ninja d'Iga.

En vain, saisissant de l'eau à pleines mains, elle s'élança vers le bord du mur d'enceinte pour projeter le liquide dans les airs, invoquant des pics de glace imposants qu'elle propulsa d'un mouvement de poignet à quelques mètres, sur les lignes ennemies où les dangereuses apparitions furent accueillies dans la panique et les hurlements de terreur. Déterminée à user jusqu'au bout l'avantageuse conjoncture du rechargement des canons proches par les Tokugawa, elle s'empara à nouveau de liquide qu'elle solidifia en disques effilées au-dessus de sa tête, faisant tourner ceux-ci de plus en plus vite pour les jeter sur les troupes adverses, les uns après les autres. Guidée par un sentiment efficace de revanche qui tira sur son visage un sourire malsain. Elle savoura cette émotion, déclenchant une averse de grêle tranchante sur le camp opposé. Instaurant enfin des mouvements au sein de ces rangs qui étaient demeurés odieusement figés depuis le début des combats. Elle claqua alors des doigts, transformant ces grêlons au sol pour qu'ils s'emparent des pieds de leurs adversaires en les maintenant immobilisés dans une étreinte solide.

« Ana, putain recule ! » S'alarma Saizô.

Elle n'eût pas le temps de se protéger, Juzô la vit se tordre subitement sur elle-même, fauchée par la pluie de balle qui déchira alors les airs. Le ninja d'Iga filait déjà dans sa direction, la projetant hors du danger. Ils allèrent rouler quelques mètres plus loin, dissimulés heureusement par la hauteur des créneaux. Anxieux, il attendit tant bien que mal le silence libérateur de la mitrailleuse pour se précipiter immédiatement sur ces deux camarades à terre.

« Service médical ! » Hurla une sentinelle voisine.

Saizô se relevait déjà, grognant de douleur d'avoir frappé aussi violemment la pierre. Mais si le ninja semblait avoir réchappé à l'attaque, ce n'était pas le cas de la manipulatrice de Glace qui demeurait à terre, une flaque de sang noyant son ventre, qui s'élargissait insolemment.

« Anastasia ! » S'affola le tireur, s'agenouillant à ses côtés pour secouer la jeune femme.

Elle battit des paupières sur un regard fiévreux, accusant la douleur de cette blessure sur laquelle ses doigts s'étaient contractés. Désireuse néanmoins de les rassurer, elle essaya de se redresser maladroitement avant d'être arrêtée par ses coéquipiers atterrés.

« N'y pense même pas ! Gronda Saizô à son encontre.

_C'est qu'une balle… Souffla-t-elle à voix basse. Je ne vais pas crever pour si peu. »

Le ninja d'Iga s'énerva devant cette constatation stupide. Juzô jetait des coups d'œil autour d'eux, ne guettant désormais plus que les soigneurs qui avaient été appelés, repérant bientôt une équipe qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à leur hauteur, peinant à passer le mur humain que les autres soldats avaient formé, portés par la curiosité. Derrière, les sentinelles s'appliquaient toujours à essuyer les tirs ennemis, répliquant chaque fois par nombre de flèches qui rasaient les rangs.

Les salves mécaniques reprenaient inlassablement, cacophoniques.

« Il faut la transporter à l'infirmerie immédiatement ! Déclara le chef de service, repérant de suite les causes d'une pareille hémorragie externe. La bâche ! »

Ses collègues se pressèrent autour de lui, déployant un rectangle de tissu solide qui allait les aider au déplacement de la victime jusque dans un lieu sûr et médicalisé de la forteresse. Ils n'eurent toutefois pas le temps d'en faire davantage, une petite silhouette se pressait vers eux que Saizô reconnût dans un soupir. La jeune prêtresse se faufila efficacement entre les trop nombreux témoins, se jetant auprès d'Anastasia qui ne pût que l'accueillir dans un sourire désolé.

« Ana ! Mon Dieu…

_Du calme bon sang, je ne suis pas en train de mourir. Rétorqua faiblement la Shinobi, accusant durement la précipitée étreinte de fer d'Isanami qui s'excusa brutalement, la relâchant.

_Oh, je suis désolée, désolée ! Quelle idiote ! Balbutia cette dernière pour appeler derrière elle : Dépêche-toi Sasuke ! Ana est sérieusement touchée ! »

Dépité, Saizô se massa les tempes alors que leur adorable Commandant atterrissait souplement près de la manipulatrice de Glace. Se redressant, il adressa au chef de l'équipe médicale son plus beau sourire, ne s'embarrassant pas d'exiger leur retrait : il allait extraire la balle ici. Remerciant leur déplacement, le garçon se tourna vers ses partenaires pour s'accroupir aux côtés de la prêtresse paniquée.

Le ninja d'Iga nota de suite la sacoche remplie de matériel qu'il arborait sur son armure légère et qui semblait remplie à ras bord de matériel de tous genres. Sûrement fallait-il voir un lien avec le retard évident du Singe et son empressement à quitter la réunion quelques heures plus tôt. Lui ne se priva pas, à haute voix de remarquer sa longue absence tandis qu'ils tombaient sous les balles ennemies.

« Je m'excuse. Répondit platement son homologue. Je devais récupérer certaines choses.

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Le consola Anastasia, qui considérait la trousse médicale qu'il avait tirée de ses affaires. Il ne veut pas reconnaître que tu lui as beaucoup manqué…

_Ta gueule. » Gronda le concerné furieusement.

Malgré la situation peu reluisante, Isanami gloussa légèrement. Agaçant davantage le ninja d'Iga qui se détourna d'eux, surveillant plutôt la performance nerveuse des sentinelles jouant à cache-cache avec leur ennemi, rassemblé au pied du mur d'enceinte. Sasuke s'occupait déjà à sortir le nécessaire pour extraire une balle, faisant des recommandations précises à la prêtresse sur la méthode employée, insistant sur les détails. La jeune fille écoutait attentivement, n'ayant pas un seul instant songer à protester devant cette nomination surprise quand elle n'était pas là plus expérimentée sur ces pratiques. Elle devinait bien que le garçon faisait exprès de profiter de cette situation pour l'endurcir, quitte à la faire fouiller les chair humaines d'une proche amie en quête d'un bout de métal. Charmante attention.

Saizô n'osa pas remettre en doute ce choix de la part du Singe même s'il estimait qu'Isanami n'avait pas la carrure pour assurer un tel acte chirurgical en pareille situation. Ses mains tremblaient de crainte alors qu'elle tentait de trouver un bien maigre réconfort dans les plaisanteries éthérées d'Ana.

« Sois satisfaite que je t'autorise à voir l'intérieur de mon corps… Chuchotait cette dernière, s'étouffant dans ses paroles ; qu'elle reprit difficilement son souffle, aidée de Juzô.

_Doucement, il ne faut pas que tu bouges. Conseilla-t-elle, commençant à s'emparer du scalpel qu'elle serra, avec hésitation, entre ses doigts.

_Au point où j'en suis… Ce n'est pas ça qui va changer grand-chose. Siffla la blessée. J'ai connu pire. »

Isanami acquiesça ; Sasuke posa une main de soutien sur son épaule avant de se relever, analysant le spectacle des mitrailleuses qui ne cessaient pas depuis. Saizô lui jeta un regard intrigué, le Singe s'accorda de longues secondes d'observation de sa vue parfaite pour retourner près d'eux, tirant des feuillets techniques, couverts de schémas mécaniques, de sa sacoche qu'il abandonna à ses pieds.

« Je me doutais que les Tokugawa apporteraient des Gattlings avec eux. Leur annonça le Commandant. J'ai peut-être une idée pour stopper le mécanisme.

_Des G-attlings ? » L'interrogea aussitôt le ninja d'Iga, butant sur le mot nouveau et inconnu.

Juzô s'approcha de leur petit regroupement, cessant temporairement de soutenir la défense de leurs sentinelles qui prirent une pause improvisée pour respirer, remplacées par d'autres soldats de Mitsunari. Les attentions se détournèrent d'un même mouvement des deux femmes qui demeuraient à proximité alors que la prêtresse débarrassait l'habit encombrant, nettoyant les bords de la plaie à l'eau froide avec une évidente application. Elle vint à tracer du bout des doigts, la zone à ouvrir par la lame pour récupérer physiquement la balle prisonnière des chairs. Ana l'encouragea d'un geste affectueux maladroit, passant ses doigts dans cette masse indisciplinée que formaient ses cheveux sur le haut de son crâne.

« Ce sont les canons qui nous encerclent. Devina Juzô, qui surveillait l'acte médical de loin. Je n'avais encore jamais vu une pareille technologie… On y croirait à peine !

_Il s'agit de prototypes extérieurs, importés de l'Est. Précisa Sasuke, dévoilant à leur attention les nombreux schémas dont il disposait sur l'appareil. Récemment développés, Ieyasu a dû profiter de son impact politique pour les obtenir par diplomatie.

_Attends, attends ! Râla Saizô, agacé. Comment es-tu au courant de tout cela, toi ? Où as-tu trouvé ces trucs à propos de ces putains de bouts de ferrailles ?

_Durant l'infiltration, j'ai fouillé des bureaux administratifs. Répondit succinctement leur Commandant. Je ne connais pas grand-chose à la comptabilité, mais j'ai tout de suite remarqué les transferts de ces six monstres parmi le reste de l'armement traditionnel. »

Juzô lâcha un sifflement admiratif tout en considérant les planches techniques des mitrailleuses. Il ne se retourna pas au cri bref qui déchira l'air, pas plus que ne le fit ses coéquipiers. Les chuchotements désolés d'Isanami s'élevèrent alors que la prêtresse contenait tant bien que mal ses sanglots entre ses dents. Seules, ses épaules tressautant témoignaient de l'hébétude terrorisée qui l'habitait ; la lame plongée de moitié dans le ventre de sa patiente.

Saizô fit un pas vers elle mais Sasuke le coupa dans sa démarche d'un froncement de sourcils, levant un bras devant lui. Un ordre que le brun n'apprécia pas du tout, le faisant clairement savoir par son regard le plus glacial qui soit. Le Singe ne flancha pas, allant même jusqu'à le détourner des deux femmes, réorientant son attention à leur conversation actuelle. Il s'empressa aussitôt de lui coller une partie des papiers volés au creux des mains, poursuivant méthodiquement :

« Ieyasu doit profiter de cette bataille pour tester leur efficacité. Elles se trouvaient stockées dans un hangar proche de la frontière, ce qui explique la rapidité de cette réplique.

_Si c'est de la technologie nouvelle, j'imagine que le mécanisme doit compter des faiblesses… Supposa Juzô, habitué aux évolutions techniques concernant les armes à feu. Les ingénieurs mettent en valeur les évidents atouts de ces canons, mais il doit forcément y avoir autre chose. »

Derrière eux, Isanami encouragée par la manipulatrice de Glace tentait d'extraire la balle repérée. De la pointe de son scalpel, elle travaillait soigneusement. Continuant de surveiller toutefois les signes vitaux de leur camarade souffrante, Sasuke acquiesça aux propos du tireur.

« C'est une supposition exacte, ces Gattlings ont une faiblesse. Assura-t-il, trouvant les feuillets concernés au sujet de cette faille. Elles s'enraillent à force d'utilisation. »

Juzô se pencha le premier dessus, les yeux brillants. En bruit de fond, les engins mortels continuaient à déverser leur colère sur les remparts, faisant des blessés. On hurlait en tous sens, transmettant les conseils et appelant l'escouade médicale pour prendre en charge les victimes. Un noyau de sentinelles s'était formé, progressivement, autour d'eux alors qu'ils écoutaient avec attention leurs échanges à propos des faucheuses métalliques qui les cloisonnaient dans la forteresse. Tout autant déterminés visiblement à en finir avec cette menace pesante.

« Les cartouches sont en papier… Forcément ! Constata Juzô sur les planches de dessin. Voilà pourquoi, ils ne pourront pas les utiliser indéfiniment sans prendre des risques.

_Je comprends rien à vos conneries. Marmonna Saizô en retour. Hey oh ! Je suis non pratiquant, moi !

_Soit, plus ils vont utiliser les mitrailleuses, et plus ils vont augmenter les chances qu'elles s'autodétruisent. » Rétorqua Sasuke, clarifiant leur discussion.

Le cri de victoire soudain d'Isanami les fit sursauter. Immédiatement, ils délaissèrent les feuillets et la conversation technique, se pressant auprès des deux femmes. La prêtresse, les mains encore tremblantes, et couvertes de sang, riait nerveusement tandis qu'elle lavait la plaie d'Ana. Elle avait déposé le projectile ciblé dans un tissu présent dans la trousse de soins. Admiratif, Saizô vint l'aider dans sa tâche de contenir l'épaisse hémorragie alors que le Commandant s'enquerrait de l'état physique de la Shinobi.

« B-bien… Balbutia celle-ci péniblement. Plus d'eau. Il me faut… Plus d'eau.

_Comme ça ? » S'inquiéta la jeune fille en venant mouiller davantage son abdomen ensanglanté.

La blonde hocha la tête, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Serrant gentiment les doigts soucieux de Juzô entre les siens, alors que le liquide imbibant son épiderme se solidifiait progressivement, au creux de sa blessure profonde. Il gela complètement la déchirure, allégeant aussitôt son système nerveux. Qu'elle alla à pousser un soupir de soulagement, tentant de se redresser un peu.

« A-Ana ! C'est bien trop tôt po-

_On soignera ça plus tard. Répliqua sèchement la Shinobi. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre davantage de temps sur les c-onséquences de mes erreurs.

_Tu en es certaine ? » L'interrogea Sasuke.

Elle répondit par une affirmative vibrante, se rhabillant avec l'aide d'Isanami qui terminait d'éponger le sang versé. Acceptant l'aide de Juzô quand ce dernier vint l'aider à se mettre debout, la portant en partie il la soutint solidement dans cette entreprise. Bientôt elle se tenait sur ses deux jambes incertaines, contrôlant son pansement temporaire du regard pour se tourner vers leur Commandant.

« Alors, ces trucs ont des faiblesses ? On ne va quand même pas attendre qu'elles s'enraillent d'elles-mêmes. Les Tokugawa nous auront tous tués d'ici là.

_Non, nous n'allons pas attendre. Affirma le ninja de Koga. D'autant plus que l'escouade du Messager est sur leur chemin, ils seront bientôt aux pieds de ces murs. »

Cette déclaration n'enchanta personne. Ils accusèrent le coup durement. Il était désormais urgent de débarrasser le champ de bataille de ces horreurs en ferrailles. Une fois le groupe des Cinq parvenu jusqu'à la forteresse, ils ne disposeraient plus de liberté de mouvement suffisant pour s'en inquiéter. Les Tokugawa les accapareraient, les enfermant dans des confrontations interminables afin d'en profiter pour écraser les alliés sans qu'ils ne soient en mesure de protéger les autres, aux prises avec leur propre survie.

« Tout est dans le mécanisme de rotation. Si nous parvenons à glisser une tension assez conséquente dedans il sera sûrement possible de briser ces mitrailleuses. » Releva Juzô, se frottant le front distraitement.

Saizô nota la justesse de cette hypothèse, quand Sasuke s'éloigna pour récupérer sa sacoche restée à terre, durant ce temps. Il la souleva, la fouillant activement pour en tirer une chaîne métallique relativement fine qu'il présenta au tireur dans un sourire mesquin.

« Comme ce genre de choses ?

_Absolument ! Ce serait juste parfait si on pouvait les glisser dans les tubes principaux rotatifs ! S'exclama-t-il en écho, testant la résistance du matériel.

_Il va y avoir un souci toutefois… Nota Ana. Comment sommes-nous censés atteindre ces armes en question, elles se tiennent à plus de cinq cents mètres au moins ? »

Le jeune Commandant pointa les engins à balancier massifs qui avaient été montés dans la cour de la forteresse, que des guerriers de Kanetsugu utilisaient en ce moment-même pour envoyer de l'autre côté des épaisseurs de l'enceinte des pierres de tailles conséquentes qu'ils hissaient dans le mécanisme à plusieurs. Il suffisait alors de régler la juste distance pour la projeter sur les rangs ennemis.

« Catapulte. Annonca le garçon.

_Heu… Le Singe ? S'inquiéta Saizô. Je ne veux pas dire, mais si les catapultes pouvaient atteindre les canons… On aurait déjà envoyé depuis longtemps des rochers sur ces trucs pour les exploser.

_On ne parle pas de projectiles lourds. Répondit-il tranquillement. Ce sont de simples chaînes de métal, avec le juste équilibre il sera facile de les envoyer à la portée des Gattlings.

_Il va falloir viser avec une extrême précision. » Se soucia Isanami, nettoyant ses mains dans un tissu.

Sasuke se contenta de désigner le contenu massif de la sacoche qu'il portait. La prêtresse était venue l'accompagner dans ses recherches tandis qu'il essayait de trouver un moyen viable de briser le mécanisme à l'air libre de la mitrailleuse. Il ne lui avait pas vraiment expliqué ses intentions, mais elle l'avait vu récupérer, chaînes et autres possibles tentatives, prenant soin à lester ce dont il pouvait s'encombrer. Songeant à leurs poids et à leurs aérodynamismes différents qu'il faudrait prendre en compte.

Les sentinelles qui se trouvaient autour d'eux s'agitèrent aussi, l'une d'elle s'approchant. Marquant à leur attention un salut militaire, elle se présenta pour aborder le problème :

« Nous connaissons bien nos outils de guerre, mon Commandant. Il nous faudra sûrement un premier essai à cause du poids inhabituellement léger de vos chaînes, mais nous parviendrons à atteindre les cibles.

_Cette charge n'est pas impossible pour nous ! Renchérit un autre guetteur. Nos spécialistes y parviendront, nous devons juste pendant ce temps-là les couvrir en distrayant les Tokugawa.

_De la distraction pour ces connards ? Avec grand plaisir. Lâcha Saizô, encore révolté par les blessures d'Ana. Ils ne vont rien comprendre… »

Les soldats échangèrent des rires avec lui devant pareille motivation. Sasuke leva toutefois une main, s'accordant de prudence. Ils ne devaient pas prendre de risques supplémentaires tant que le Messager et ses pairs ne se trouvaient pas encore présents. Ceux-là seraient leurs réels adversaires dans ce conflit, les autres combattants à leur cause n'étaient pas taillés pour de pareils duels. Ils auraient à leur charge de maintenir la menace loin de la forteresse et de la confrontation physique qui résulterait forcément entre les troupes dans les champs proches.

« Pas de vagues. Ordonna-t-il à ses partenaires. Personne d'autre ne doit être blessé dans cette intervention. Le plus dangereux reste à venir. »

Ses déclarations furent accueillies dans un silence embarrassé.

« Je vous laisse vous occuper des Gattlings. Poursuivit-il en considérant les sentinelles, leur tendant l'énorme sacoche qu'il portait et qu'un combattant vint récupérer, croulant abruptement sous son poids. Nous allons, de notre côté, attirer leur attention ailleurs.

_A vos ordres ! Répondirent les guetteurs d'une même voix.

_Isanami. Appela-t-il la jeune prêtresse. Peux-tu surveiller les positions des Gattlings et signaler aux lanceurs, si elles viennent à changer ? Je crains que les Tokugawa n'essayent de les reculer dans un premier temps…

_Bien entendu. »

Hochant la tête, le Commandant s'éloigna alors, sans doute pour récupérer un arc et des flèches. Lui disposait de sa manipulation de Lumière qu'il pouvait projeter suffisamment loin ; Saizô vint reprendre, avec Juzô et Ana, leurs précédentes positions en couverture des créneaux. Remplaçant les guerriers de Mitsunari, qui avaient occupé leurs postes pendant qu'ils discutaient ensembles. Ceux-là détalèrent rapidement, tandis que la manipulatrice de Glace élevait à nouveau des boucliers supplémentaires. Le mouvement la fit gronder de douleur entre ses dents, elle contint pour elle sa souffrance, se concentrant sur la bataille. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de se faire blesser davantage.

Une salve de balles ricocha brutalement sur l'enceinte protégée, qu'ils subirent dissimulés, guettant le juste moment où le silence s'installerait finalement pour pouvoir répliquer. Hors de porté, leur aîné s'était quant à lui allongé par terre à nouveau, ne reculant nullement sous cette fureur qui le frôlait à peine. Calme, il chargeait son sniper régulièrement, le glissant entre la glace solide pour abattre des cibles, laborieusement mais sûrement. A lui seul, il avait été le plus prompt à éclaircir les rangs adverses.

Vexé de faire pâle figure face à cette démonstration, Saizô profita d'une accalmie ennemie pour tirer son épée de son fourreau, sautant à la proue tandis qu'il concentrait une part de son énergie dans son arme dont la lame s'illuminait progressivement. Conscient de ceux qui les attendaient bientôt, il fit attention de ne pas entamer ses réserves. Se contentant d'une technique basique qu'il relâcha dans un tournoiement sur les rangs des Tokugawa. Ces derniers accueillirent la démarche dans des cris ; l'entité de lumière faucha nombre des leurs trop imprudents. Satisfait, le brun retrouva précipitamment sa cachette d'un bond.

Les Gattlings tournaient à nouveau. Il surveillait du coin de l'œil Isanami qui se hissait à proximité sur un promontoire inaccessible au feu adverse, cherchant sûrement à pouvoir surveiller les six canons aisément d'un mouvement circulaire. Sasuke revint à cet instant, chargé d'un carquois conséquent et réglant l'allonge du seul arc qu'il était parvenu à trouver. S'approchant des autres guerriers qui accompagnaient leur défense sur les remparts depuis le début, il alla tremper les pointes de ses flèches dans la vasque à huile voisine. Cinq avaient été ainsi disposées sur les remparts pour permettre d'enflammer les projectiles par la suite.

« Equipe médicale, tout de suite ! On a deux blessés légers ! »

Saizô ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu le jeune Commandant user d'autre chose que ses familières doubles lames, mais il ne doutait pas que celui-ci devait savoir chasser. Il semblait même adroit dans sa prise du manche, le surprenant en demeurant sur sa position, aux côtés de l'huile et du brasier. Contrairement au reste des archers qui devaient se coller aux créneaux pour cibler, prenant le risque de se placer à découvert, dans le champ d'action des mitrailleuses, le ninja de Koga s'immobilisa assez loin. A la juste limite où il était certain d'échapper aux Gattlings, trop loin toutefois pour pouvoir voir les ennemis et viser. Cela ne paraissait pas le déranger outre-mesure, il alla enflammer une première flèche, levant haut son arc pour la décocher à la préférence d'un mouvement cloche. Le projectile s'envola haut, très au-delà de sa tête pour basculer vers les opposants, chutant soudain. Un cri bref répondit à cet assaut.

Sonné, le ninja d'Iga contempla à nouveau son homologue tandis qu'il s'armait une deuxième fois, la pointe métallique brûlant vivace pour être expulsée dans les premiers rangs ennemis. Sasuke paraissait _voir_, au travers du mur d'enceinte, localisant les Tokugawa de l'autre côté. S'il n'était pas le tireur le plus appliqué qui soit comme y prétendait Juzô, il pouvait toutefois envoyer ses flèches sans jamais s'inquiéter d'être sous le feu des canons de mort. Ce qu'il faisait avec une régularité correcte pour son niveau, inquiétant sûrement leurs opposants par cette pluie ininterrompue de flammes qui s'abattait sur eux.

« Premier essai ! Hurla-t-on soudain depuis la cour principale. Relâchez ! »

Le fracas de la catapulte résonna aux alentours alors que la première chaîne de métal lestée en poids moyens, se trouvait expulsée par-dessus les créneaux. Ils suivirent tous des yeux sa trajectoire tandis qu'elle s'envolait, fendant les airs vers une Gattling proche de six cents mètres environ. Elle atteignit le sol bien trop tôt, créant au passage une véritable catastrophe humaine. Emportant en nombre des Tokugawa qui crièrent durement contre ce cadeau imprévu.

« Il manque un quart, recommencez ! Indiqua une sentinelle à son pair qui gérait les réglages de la catapulte.

_Très bien, on retente ! »

Faisant confiance aux hommes de Mitsunari pour parvenir à atteindre les mitrailleuses, les Braves se maintenaient sur les premières lignes des remparts. Opposant une telle résistance que les troupes adverses, craintives, avaient reculé sous leur pan de mur. Considérant avec un certain effroi ces êtres qui fauchaient la vie de leurs camarades par des balles invisibles, des flèches régulières et des attaques magiques qui gelaient jusqu'au sol sous leurs pieds. Des raies de lumière venaient à cela régulièrement achever le travail, semblant persister dans leur course folle.

Satisfait de constater ce net pas en arrière des Tokugawa, Sasuke leur réclama de se disperser le long du périmètre de l'enceinte et d'aller aider notamment vers les flancs où la résistance s'avérait difficile. Saizô le vit se diriger à grand pas en direction Sud, quand Ana s'éloignait à son tour dans une direction opposée de celle de Juzô. Le ninja d'Iga s'occupa de la dernière façade restante, son soutien accueillit par les alliés avec des véritables cris de joie qui l'embarrassèrent.

« Kirigakure, le Haut Commandement veut savoir ce qu'il en est des mitrailleuses ! »

Inspirant bruyamment, le brun fit signe au soldat chargé de la communication de patienter un peu, le temps qu'il se reprenne. Il venait d'abuser de son endurance, créant de véritables colonnes flamboyantes qui avaient déchiré le territoire ennemi efficacement. Comme répondant toutefois à sa place au combattant, les catapultes s'animèrent dans la cour principale. Projetant sur deux Gattlings différentes les assez particulières munitions ramenées par Sasuke. Celles-ci s'élevèrent dans le ciel à nouveau, hors de portée néanmoins de la vue du ninja qui ne pût que se reposer sur les cris de satisfaction qui s'élevèrent quelques instants plus tard. Le silence aussi, étrange, alors que seulement quatre engins demeuraient encore debout.

« Mon Commandant, c'est un succès ! Les chaînes se sont enroulées dans le mécanisme rotatif et ont détruit deux canons ! Hurla une des sentinelles à l'adresse du Singe.

_Vous êtes en train de sauver nos hommes, Messieurs ! Poursuivez ! » Cria le garçon en écho.

La vie sembla comme reprendre subitement parmi leurs troupes et un espoir nouveau portèrent leur réplique commune. Saizô vit les flancs débarrassés par la menace des balles Tokugawa, s'animer violemment alors que les archers se massaient pour faire reculer autant que possible les lignes ennemies. Une confusion certaine régnait, pendant que les ingénieurs s'escrimaient dans leurs calculs afin de réduire en poussière ces autres engins qui continuaient de tourner, plus dangereux alors.

Compatissant devant le visage interloqué du chargé de communication, il l'informa :

« Dites aux Seigneurs que Sarutobi a trouvé une parade. Deux des Glattlings sont en pièces. Dans dix minutes possiblement, elles seront toutes neutralisées.

_C'est une nouvelle qui va les ravir. Assura le soldat dans un sourire soulagé.

_J'imagine bien… Oh ! Songea soudain le Shinobi. Prévenez-les aussi que l'escouade du Messager arrive. Les Braves vont s'en charger. »

Hochant la tête sèchement, le combattant s'élança vers les escaliers voisins pour transmettre au plus tôt ce message au Vieux et ses deux copains. Satisfait, Saizô revint à la hauteur des archers tandis que sur la pierre ricochait une énième salve de la mitrailleuse la plus proche. Le Shinobi entendit de loin, les échos de la mise en garde d'Isanami qui signalait que le canon avait été reculé de plusieurs mètres. Des insultes relevées fusèrent de tous parts envers les Tokugawa qui pensaient s'en tirer ainsi, comme des lâches en fuyant les tirs de leurs catapultes pour préserver leurs précieux prototypes.

Deux minutes plus tard, il se mettait à l'abri après des représailles insolentes de sa part. Son épée lui brûlant toujours dans les mains de cette énergie qu'il venait d'y accumuler pour faire le plus de victimes. Ses yeux ne purent qu'attraper de justesse la chaîne et les poids qui s'envolèrent brutalement au-dessus de lui, il suivit la course brève lorsque la longueur de métal frappa abruptement le sol aux pieds de la mitrailleuse. La chaîne par un phénomène curieux y rebondit alors, tombant cette fois sur le canon principal où ses anneaux se glissèrent, entraînant l'enrayement du mécanisme et une explosion violente.

« Plus que la moitié ! »

Laissant la place aux archers de continuer leurs laborieux efforts, Saizô s'écarta des premières lignes pour aller retrouver Sasuke qu'il repéra aisément. Le Singe poursuivait ses tirs dispersés, saisissant l'occasion des destructions de Gattlings pour faire appel à ses compagnons favoris. Des oiseaux s'étaient rassemblés en son périmètre, voletant à proximité, se tenant à la pointe des créneaux ou allant à s'inviter au confort de son épaule comme y prétendait un aigle. Ils étaient ainsi une trentaine de prédateurs des airs à suivre son appel. Se massant en groupes réduits qui s'élevaient alors, fondant bientôt sur les troupes adverses où les balles ne pouvaient les atteindre, leurs serres se plantant dans les visages tandis qu'ils crevaient les yeux de la pointe acérée de leurs becs. Une démonstration d'un tout autre genre qui avait tenu les autres guerriers en retrait, impressionnés par cet étalage naturel qui les regardait d'un air gourmand.

Le ninja d'Iga pouvait les comprendre, maintenant une distance minimum avec ces boules de plumes adorables qui le considéraient avec curiosité. Le Commandant achevait de tirer une flèche quand il se tourna vers lui, interrogateur.

« Que ferons-nous une fois les merdes stoppées ? S'inquiéta-t-il, un peu gêné de reconnaître ainsi l'autorité du Singe sur lui. Ouvrir les portes et attendre le choc initial entre les troupes pédestres ?

_Ces gens ne se satisferont pas d'une victoire arrachée en haut d'un rempart. Ce ne sont pas des Shinobis. Ils veulent la gloire éternelle des guerriers. Répondit sereinement le garçon, caressant les plumes mordorées du royal animal qui se tenait sur son omoplate. Ils veulent affronter l'ennemi en face…

_Au risque d'envoyer à la mort ceux qui se tiendront en première ligne au moment de la sortie ?

_Nous aurons d'autres choses dont nous inquiéter de notre côté. »

Résigné, Saizô acquiesça. Certes, il savait que le Messager et ses troupes réduites seraient un difficile obstacle de plus, à dépasser aujourd'hui. Il avait combattu contre la majorité de leurs membres, il avait subi. Le talent de certains, la passion d'autres quand la manipulatrice du Temps avait certainement été la menace la plus conséquente de son existence. A la fois, il trépignait d'impatience d'en découdre contre eux, de servir à quelque chose finalement en confrontant ces forces dangereuses. A la fois, il se sentait dépité de devoir se frotter à de pareils génies qu'il avait appris à craindre. D'autant plus maintenant, quand il connaissait les faits réels existant derrière leurs pouvoirs frôlant le domaine du divin.

Ces mecs-là n'étaient que des monstres.

« Gattling numéro quatre et cinq ! Au sol !

_Dépêchez-vous de charger le dernier envoi ! Hurla subitement Sasuke à l'encontre des sentinelles.

_Oui, mon Commandant ! »

Fermant un œil, le ninja de Koga enflamma une nouvelle flèche qu'il décocha, sifflant entre ses dents des indications aux rapaces qui s'élevèrent dans un tournoiement commun. En file indienne, ils plongèrent à terre, se jetant sur les Tokugawa tout en esquivant les contre-offensives qu'une partie d'entre eux rougissait peu d'entretenir envers des oiseaux. Chassant ses proies qui fuyaient alors pour certaines, protégeant autant que possible leur visage de ces assauts du ciel hargneux.

Admiratif du ménage que le Singe parvenait à faire, Saizô en profita pour repérer les positions de ses camarades et s'assurer de leurs états physiques. Juzô continuait son lent et méthodique travail, pendant que Ana avait récupéré visiblement des gourdes qu'elle remplissait d'eau, sûrement en vue de ne pas manquer à la source de ravitaillement quand il faudrait quitter les murs de la forteresse. Quant à Isanami, elle rejoignait les soldats de la cour principale qui piaffaient d'impatience d'en découdre pour de bon. La majorité se parait de leur côte de maille et armure épaisse, amassant sabres et autres armes de courte portée. Au milieu de cet étrange bordel, les ingénieurs terminaient de préparer la catapulte.

« Chargez ! »

Le même craquement caractéristique acheva la dernière mitrailleuse. Une providence qui déclencha un véritable concert de hurlements de joie et d'étreintes brèves, d'épaules claquées chaleureusement tandis que la bonne nouvelle se répandait, annoncée par les sentinelles de Mihari à l'œuvre depuis un moment. On porta en triomphe le principal responsable des manœuvres, le couvrant de remerciements, s'accordant cette pause temporaire avant de descendre dans l'arène pour de bon. Les archers s'étaient reculés des opposants, contemplant le bonheur de leurs coéquipiers avec de larges sourires. Qu'ils allaient devoir assurer la sortie à découvert de ces hommes dans quelques minutes.

Les Braves se rassemblaient de leur côté. Le Capitaine de Kanetsugu avait déjà enfourché son cheval. Jugé sur ce destrier, il se tenait imposant dans sa tenue complète, armé de ses katanas dont il caressait avec distraction les poignées. L'homme s'était placé devant leurs troupes, considérant chacun quand ces soldats s'étaient confondus entre eux, s'inquiétant peu désormais des histoires vaines de couleurs de tuniques. Une entraide évidente née dans la douleur et les peurs, comme Sasuke l'avait professé à Mitsunari. L'amitié était fragile encore, mais elle ne cesserait de se consolider au cours des combats. Peu importe l'issue de la bataille sur la forteresse, leur Alliance en ressortirait forcément grandie.

« Messieurs ! Aujourd'hui ! Amorça le Capitaine d'un ton emphase. Nous allons écrire une page de l'Histoire, la première relatant la décadence de ces chiens de Tokugawa ! »

Des hourras résonnèrent en écho à ces propos.

« Pour le salut de nos Seigneurs vénérables, combattons en ces terres qui sont les nôtres ! Appela l'homme, levant haut son poing. Qui sont les envahisseurs ? Eux ! Qui meurtrissent nos peuples ? Eux encore ! Nous ne connaissons pas l'horreur de la Mort ! C'est jusqu'aux Enfers que nous irons les chasser s'il le faut !

_Vive Kanetsugu-sama ! Saluèrent ses pairs.

_Vive notre maître ! » Chantèrent à leur tour les protecteurs de la forteresse.

Impressionné par le charisme déployé par le Capitaine pour obtenir l'adhésion de tous, Sasuke suivit, avec une attention appliquée, le départ de ces combattants. On alla quérir l'ouverture des portes immenses de la forteresse, tandis que les pions s'alignaient les uns derrière les autres en rangs si ordonnés qu'on aurait pu croire à des années de pratique commune. A pied pour la grande majorité de soutiens de Mitsunari, alors que leurs alliés juché sur des chevaux vêtus pour la bataille, allaient au pas à leurs côtés. Ils filèrent ainsi avec une tranquillité ahurissante, se dérobant à la protection des remparts pour affronter au contact les ennemis, dans les plaines proches.

Eux demeurèrent à l'intérieur, attendant. En compagnie des archers qui maintenaient leur offensive au-dehors, assurant les arrières des guerriers. D'autres enfin devaient prévoir les éventuelles intrusions dans l'enceinte qui viseraient à atteindre leurs Seigneurs, aux extrêmes arrières. L'un d'eux s'approcha d'ailleurs, apportant une réponse au précédent envoi de Saizô.

« Le Haut Commandement approuve votre décision. Il va se concentrer pleinement quant à conduire le reste des troupes. Ne vous souciez que de vos adversaires.

_Nous le ferons. Affirma le ninja d'Iga, se permettant de parler au nom de tous.

_Sanada-sama a réclamé de votre part une extrême prudence. »

Ce détail tira des rires à chacun d'entre eux, alors qu'ils s'amusaient de ce moyen déguisé et élégant du dirigeant de se soucier de leurs vies. En chef de famille appliqué qui ne veut que la réussite de chacun des membres de sa petite cohésion relationnelle. Ils remercièrent chaleureusement le chargé de communication et renvoyèrent à destination une promesse à leur Maître de partager une tasse de thé dans quelques heures, ensembles au calme avec lui.

« Tenez-les à distance ! » Commanda-t-on, fort.

Les cris et les bruits de lutte atroces s'élevaient déjà à l'extérieur. Sonores et explicites, qu'ils avaient les images peintes dans leurs esprits, abominables et ô combien familières à ceux d'entre eux qui ne vivaient que de ces affrontements imposants depuis leur naissance. Saizô et Ana s'affichaient sereins au milieu de cet air putride gorgé de tensions haineuses et sauvages. Isanami apparaissait la plus inquiète, Sasuke lui ordonna sans remords de rester à la forteresse. Une déclaration très mal perçue par la prêtresse qui fût soutenue par les autres Braves néanmoins. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle prenne le risque de libérer l'Autre en abusant à torts de son pouvoir contre leurs opposants. Mieux valait qu'elle soit présente pour aider l'équipe médicale, répondre aux besoins matériels des archers et assurer une cohésion logique au sein de ces murs.

« Et attendre de vous voir revenir, peut-être ? S'insurgea-t-elle, outrée. Je peux m'assurer !

_Une bataille de ce niveau ? Laisse-moi rire. Lâcha le ninja d'Iga en retour, dépourvu de toute diplomatie. Tu vas surtout soutenir les arrières, il est pas question que tu te foutes en première ligne !

_Ana est bien plus blessée que moi ! C'est à elle qu'il faudrait accorder une pause ! Rétorqua-t-elle, tentant à trouver une quelconque confirmation de la manipulatrice de Glace.

_Nous n'avons pas la même expérience de ce genre de choses, Chérie. Assura gentiment cette dernière, tout en passant une main affectueuse dans sa frange.

_Vous êtes tous complètement aveugles ! »

Enervée, la prêtresse chassa sèchement cette intention, se détournant d'eux pour disparaitre vers le bâtiment de l'infirmerie. Claquant durement ses talons au sol dans sa course pour témoigner de la fureur qui habitait son cœur à cet instant. Sasuke sentit le sien se serrer devant la colère de sa sœur adoptive à laquelle il compatissait complètement, pour l'avoir vécu lui-même. Il n'était pas agréable de se faire rappeler surtout par ses propres pairs, son impuissance. Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de la laisser seule sur un champ de bataille, elle ne disposait pas suffisamment d'arsenal pour se défendre. L'expérience manquait, et eux ne pourraient pas constamment la surveiller au cas où.

« Elle va mettre des jours à se calmer… Les mit en garde Juzô, l'air de rien.

_Cette idiote s'entête à ne pas vouloir comprendre ! » Gronda Saizô.

Malgré ses paroles âpres, le brun apparaissait animé par l'unique inquiétude envers sa protégée. Son habituelle mauvaise foi maintenait les apparences mais tous lisaient clairement la teinte attentive du regard sombre dont il menaçait l'infirmerie, comme espérant voir au travers si la petite silhouette s'y trouvait bien. Si elle ne criait une fois de plus pas trop contre lui. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas avant un long moment, il était conscient de ce fait qui tordait son ventre. Soufflant qu'il était peut-être temps de laisser une chance à cette femme qui grandissait et travaillait dur pour compter un peu moins sur lui. Peut-être temps aussi d'avouer à sa propre conscience qu'il ne supportait pas de la voir moins dépendre de sa force, ainsi.

« Attention, projectile ennemi ! » Cria une sentinelle subitement.

Le sifflement d'une flèche les firent tous lever la tête. Le trait fila entre eux, allant se planter dans le sol, juste à leurs pieds en une véritable provocation dont Sasuke détermina immédiatement la provenance. Il n'y avait qu'un être en ce monde capable de pareille performance de distance et de précision. Mihari prenait un malin plaisir à les défier de cet envoi pour le moins piquant, signalant leur présence désormais au sein des combats qui avaient lieu partout aux alentours.

Ramassant le fin instrument de mort, il partagea un long regard de connivence avec ses coéquipiers. Ils allaient procéder d'une manière similaire à toutes les autres précédentes : diviser pour mieux régner. Leur chance de remporter cette bataille tenait dans les duels qu'ils allaient mener. Ils devaient penser avec soin et se répartir leurs ennemis selon les facilités de chacun. Lui se réservait déjà le Messager, conscient que celui-ci ne serait plus en mesure de pouvoir libérer sa nature controversée. Il disposait d'un joker évident quant au reste de leur affrontement physique pour lequel il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment. Il commençait sérieusement à s'habituer aux techniques de cet homme, à force de s'en défendre.

« Allons-y. » Commanda-t-il d'une voix vibrante.

Ils hochèrent la tête dans un même ensemble, se pressant à sa suite tandis qu'ils prenaient cette fois à leur tour, la direction des titanesques portes de la forteresse demeurées ouvertes. De nombreux soldats en surveillaient l'ouverture, près à réagir en cas de tentatives d'intrusion adverse. Ils accueillirent leur présence avec une évidente curiosité, les suivant des yeux alors qu'ils s'avançaient hors de l'enceinte. Tombant sur les impressionnants spectacles des joutes qui se déroulaient à quelques dizaines de mètres, dans une confusion énorme de couleurs et de sons. Des cadavres s'amoncelaient déjà dans la terre, jetés hors des rangs quand le pavillon ennemi subissait les premières vagues de l'Alliance, les plus éloignées pilonnant de flèches ce front. En face d'eux, les sentinelles de Mitsunari veillaient au grain, protégeant elles-aussi leurs pelotons en lâchant des salves enflammées et d'autres pierres catapultées régulièrement. Une aide qui permettait aux cavaliers de progresser, fendant les hordes de leur monture, abattant leurs sabres en tous sens.

La rencontre même des deux camps s'affirmait d'une rare violence, les pions s'entredéchirant. Ils ne coexistaient dans un espace partagé que pour fendre des gorges, trouer des ventres et faucher des pieds par le tranchant effilé de leurs armes. Les Tokugawa agissant pour leur survie quand les combattants alliés sages, préféraient se soutenir les uns et les autres selon les habilités de chacun. Ils faisaient une ligne d'offensive et de défense insolente, se préservant ensembles. Une démonstration notable malgré leur petit nombre face à la densité des ennemis, même si ceux-ci avaient été touchés par la défense depuis les remparts. Ils luttaient dans le sang de leurs pairs tombés par centaines déjà, plus proches de deux milles bipèdes maintenant.

Au loin de ce carnage, Sasuke repéra tout de suite les silhouettes de leurs ennemis. Immobilisés dans leur contemplation tranquille, ils se tenaient à hauteur des Gattlings Ouest endommagées. Le Commandant, s'approchant dans leur direction sans aucune précipitation accompagné de ses Braves, nota qu'ils étaient au chiffre de quatre seulement : le Messager, la Reine, Mihari et un des vassaux. L'autre membre avait déserté, pour une raison ou pour une autre et il ne ressentait pas sa présence dans les environs. Un fait qui l'inquiéta assez, songeant qu'il devait s'agir du Tokugawa capable de devenir invisible. Il fût tenté un instant de revenir sur ses pas, transmettre au moins cette information aux gardes de la forteresse.

Il se reprit néanmoins, se traitant allègrement de paranoïaque. De toutes façons, vaincre le Messager ne lui prendrait au pire qu'une vingtaine de minutes tout au plus. Une fois ceci fait, il aurait alors le temps de s'inquiéter de retrouver ce vassal manquant. Pour le moment, il ne devait se soucier que de cette urgence là, clore les choses rapidement avec le meneur de l'escouade. De manière définitive. Cela allait aussi exiger que l'un d'entre eux se dévoue à maîtriser la manipulatrice du Temps pour l'empêcher de faire revenir à la vie sa charmante bande en invoquant leurs souvenirs passés. Sur ce point, il faisait absolument confiance à Saizô, il avait triomphé auparavant de la Reine aux côtés d'Isanami. Il connaissait les capacités de cette ennemie mais surtout ses évidentes faiblesses qui causeraient sa perte.

Leur perte à tous.

« Mr Grandiloquent, la raison ne vous est toujours pas revenue ? Le salua chaleureusement le Messager, son attitude apparaissant très décontractée au milieu de cette guerre. Vous vous entêtez, mon Ami.

_Que vous le veuillez ou non, le Singe fait partie de la famille. Rétorqua sèchement Saizô. Cinglé ou pas. »

L'homme demeuré jusqu'au bout absolument méconnaissable sous son masque et capuche de tissus noirs, marquait une expressivité remarquable malgré tout. Son haussement de sourcil surpris se devinant au-dessous de l'épaisseur alors que chacun dévisageait avec étonnement le ninja d'Iga. Leur jeune Commandant le premier, complètement pris de court par ce témoignage de confiance particulier de son concurrent le plus fervent. Qui n'avait guère apprécié, comme tous les autres, ses récentes petites cachotteries.

« Je vois… Commenta placidement le meneur. J'ai peut-être sous-estimé en effet votre compassion envers le Sixième d'entre nous. En même temps, ce genre de grands élans est la marque des blancs héros.

_Vous comptez nous raconter votre belle histoire jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit ? Lâcha le Shinobi, croisant ses bras alors qu'il plantait son regard dans celui de leur adversaire.

_Bien entendu, non. Je ne souhaitais qu'introduire un minimum de politesse dans cette conversation. »

L'homme se redressa élégamment, considérant quelques mètres plus bas les lignes qui s'affrontaient sans remords dans les plaines. Ils se trouvaient actuellement sur une hauteur raisonnable, dominant de cette plateforme désertée le reste de la bataille. Les hommes se recentraient dans une même direction, ouvrant à leur liberté d'expression des espaces où ils étaient sûrs de ne blesser personne dans leur lutte. D'autant plus avec les étendues de la Forêt qui s'étiraient à proximité, une réalité avantageuse que le garçon avait relevée dès leur approche. Détaillant ostensiblement son adversaire, il se fendit de paroles résignées :

« Aucun d'entre vous ne se rendra, je suppose ? »

Le Messager eût un sourire embarrassé ; sincère à cette question rhétorique.

« Allons Sarutobi… »

Pendant quelques secondes, ils se trouvèrent plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Aucun d'eux ne se résolvant à sonner le glas. Incertains et maladroits, le Commandant attrapa au passage le regard de sa Reine, emplie par une compassion certaine. Il sentit sa propre gorge se serrer, tentant de maintenir un solide masque de convenances quand il le voyait tomber en poussière à ses pieds. Baissant la tête, une main sur les lèvres, il tenta de recomposer celui-ci, parfaitement conscient que ses hésitations apparaissaient vibrantes à la vue de tous ; qu'il pouvait sentir l'incompréhension chez ses pairs. Il ferma les yeux, soupirant à leur égard un ordre qui réclama toute sa force pour sortir :

« Allez-y. »

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

_« Ta droite. »_

Atterrissant tout juste sur son équilibre gauche, il bascula adroitement celui-ci pour esquiver. Posant un appui supplémentaire : ses doigts trouvèrent la terre sèche alors qu'il évoluait souplement, percevant aux flancs le trait mortel qui alla chatouiller son épiderme. Déstabilisé un instant, il chuta abruptement, essayant de se rattraper en une roulade, qui le mit à proximité d'un abri rocheux. Il s'y glissa aussitôt, espérant calmer son adrénaline alors qu'il se faisait complètement déborder par son ennemi.

_« Au-dessus ! »_

Une nouvelle pluie de flèches s'éleva dans les airs, retombant sur sa position. Instinctivement, il alla se plaquer complètement contre la pierre, tentant de disparaître derrière son maigre rempart tandis que ces pointes menaçantes s'enfilaient dans le sol, à quelques poussières de lui. Il leur jeta un regard écarquillé, une solide crainte s'installant dans ses résolutions face à la maîtrise inhumaine de son opposant à ce petit jeu. Ce n'était rien d'aussi franc que les manipulations du Messager, Mihari tirait non seulement précisément mais il le faisait vite, habilement au point de pouvoir porter sur son arc plusieurs flèches en même temps. Localisant chaque fois sa position si rapidement que le ninja disposait à peine des secondes nécessaire à sa fuite. Mené par l'ardeur déchaînée de l'espion qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu dans cet état d'esprit.

« Mon Commandant, ne m'obligez pas à venir vous chercher, voulez-vous ? » Cria l'homme à son attention ; s'approchant de sa position d'un pas calme.

Impassible, Sasuke percevait les traits de son visage infantile figés en une détermination glaciale. Cet opposant-là voulait sa perte, et lui n'avait pas le temps de chercher à comprendre pourquoi. Il dût quitter en catastrophe sa protection mise à mal par une nouvelle salve, se retrouvant à découvert. Courant en quête de potentielles autres planques dans les changements de terrain, il tournait insolemment le dos à son opposant dans sa tentative effrénée. Son hypersensibilité toute entière consacrée à surveiller les déplacements de son poursuivant qui ne se pressait pas tant à sa suite, confiant dans ses capacités. La sentinelle marqua même un instant de flottement, armant trois flèches qu'il décocha brièvement. Le ninja les repéra au sein de son large périmètre de surveillance, fondant sur lui avec une vitesse au-dessus de la moyenne. Préservant son énergie, il se laissa tomber par-terre, se réceptionnant sur le bout des doigts souplement alors que les tirs filaient sur les strates aériennes supérieures. Lestement, il se releva en poussant sur les bras, coupant à peine sa course. Son instinct le mena vers les bordures du plateau où ils s'affrontaient.

Il n'avait absolument rien prévu de cela, persuadé que ces paysages seraient les seuls témoins de son dénouement fratricide avec le Messager. Le Tokugawa s'était même approché, semblant aussi résolu que lui à cette prédiction inévitable. Sauf que Mihari s'était décidé ; coupant la route à son meneur il s'était imposé de sa propre personne, embarquant le jeune Commandant dans un jeu immédiat de cache-cache. Que ni son habituel adversaire, ni lui n'avaient été en mesure de contredire. Sasuke avait été vite dépassé par sa fureur, considérant curieusement cet espion qui s'était toujours présenté en allié et qui avait gardé les explications à la profondeur de son esprit. Ils s'étaient progressivement éloignés, le ninja avait seulement remarqué de loin que Saizô avait pris finalement sa place face au Messager. Pour le reste, il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire un examen approfondi, tentant d'échapper à ses sanctions célestes qui le manquaient de peu le plus souvent. Il ne s'en sortait que grâce à la vigueur entraînée de ses réflexes.

_« Il te vise. »_

Il les avait ressenties : cinq flèches projetées efficacement vers lui. Ses doigts trouvèrent en aveugle, à sa ceinture, ses lames jumelles, tirant celles-ci alors qu'il sautait en une vrille acrobatique. Tournant sur lui-même abruptement pour repousser de ses armes maintenues aux fronts, ces charmants cadeaux qu'il allait à tailler en pièces dans son empressement. Atterrissant, ses sens hurlèrent immédiatement à l'erreur, relevant la présence maligne d'un trait supplémentaire, tiré tout juste par l'archer ciblant son dos. Il sauta à nouveau, évitant le projectile qui vient toutefois déchirer la surface de son habit, filant plus loin pour se planter dans le sol. Sasuke le considéra avec rancœur, conscient qu'il avait failli se laisser berner.

Fataliste devant ces étendues désertiques qui se déroulaient à perte d'horizon sans cachette possible nulle part, il se résigna à faire face à l'espion. Analysant les signes vitaux de cet homme qui s'approchait vers lui sereinement. Il s'arrêta toutefois à une distance minimale, peut-être surpris de ce revirement de stratégie de sa part. Sasuke contint les questions qui démangeaient ses lèvres depuis le début de l'affrontement, muet dans sa frustration tandis qu'il veillait aux mouvements de cet arc dangereux. Caressant nerveusement leurs aspérités d'acier, il n'avait pas replacé ses armes, les conservant dans ses mains alors qu'il envisageait solide, un moyen de s'approcher davantage de son ennemi pour tourner cette chasse en un combat physique qui ne pourrait qu'être à son avantage. La sentinelle ne disposait pas des mêmes enseignements que lui, au corps à corps notamment. Tant qu'elle maintenait ce recul entre eux suffisant pour qu'elle dispose d'assez de temps afin de tirer une flèche de derniers recours, il ne pourrait jamais instaurer son propre rythme.

Ils se défièrent du regard de longues minutes, chacun attendant la moindre amorce suspecte, excuse parfaite pour contre-attaquer à son tour. Ils se guettaient l'un et l'autre furieusement, provoquant l'étincelle par des esquisses de geste, de faux prétextes qui conduiraient à la rupture nerveuse du plus naïf d'entre eux. Sasuke n'avait jamais été aussi déterminé à remporter ce genre de duels invisibles, soignant les fluctuations de son corps quand il changeait de position d'attente. Il se sentait l'âme d'un prédateur, prêt à se jeter sur sa proie dès l'instant où elle tentait de lui échapper. Le renversement des rôles s'avérait délicieux tandis qu'il se permettait de reprendre ses habitudes, fatigué de jouer les appâts.

Au loin, la guerre continuait de hurler à la folie, sa voix perçant la crête des nuages. Elle vibrait légère dans cette atmosphère moqueusement ensoleillée, appel plaintif à la violence quand une odeur affirmée des charniers à ciel ouvert, commençait à empester aux milles des alentours. Les soldats tombaient résolument à la courbure berçante de cette plaine où ils évoluaient depuis des heures désormais. Masse de couleurs qui se battaient pour des convictions creuses, mélangées et opposées par des moments les teintes se confondaient dans un rouge uni poisseux qui polluait la terre progressivement, s'étendant en un océan immense. Les pieds allaient s'y enfoncer bruyamment, serrant les ventres d'un malaise appuyé. Ils levaient alors les yeux là-haut, en quête de tous les autres mais seule la silhouette de la Mort remplissait l'espace. Eclatante sous ce soleil, il ressentait son extrême satisfaction de les voir s'entretuer ; Sasuke ignora l'inconvenante.

_Hésitation._

Ce fût maintenant. La sentinelle avait tourné son poignet d'une poussière, juste un tout petit plus, un geste que ses sens prévinrent à l'avance. Mihari eût seulement l'occasion de tirer une flèche de son carquois, il ne pût l'armer avant qu'il soit complètement sur lui, jeté rageusement en un saut abrupt. Les lames filèrent vers son cou et son torse, où la peau demeurait la plus fine à trancher. Repoussant l'une, son opposant retint l'autre par la droiture épaisse de son arc, bloquant cette menace dans une étreinte appuyée. Insensible à cet essai maladroit de réplique, le jeune Commandant profita de sa force physique supérieure pour refermer ses doigts sur les poignets adverses, y prenant appui pour s'élancer en un salto arrière, son pied allant frapper le proche visage avec une brutalité terrible.

_« Continue ! »_

Sonné, son opposant le relâcha sous cet accès de douleur dont le garçon usa à son avantage, prenant son élan pour bondir encore vers l'homme. Celui-ci manqua de justesse de se faire poignarder, parvenant au dernier instant à se mettre en position de garde, soutenu par son arc. Le bois accueillit le métal dans un léger déluge de copaux, ne se fendant néanmoins pas ; la sentinelle le repoussa dans un ultime recours, frappant à hauteur de son ventre pour abattre son arme sur sa tête. Sasuke recula à son tour, sifflant dangereusement. Ses lames brillant un instant en une danse élégante, il voulût atteindre son ennemi en vain. Celui s'empressa de se décaler en arrière pour de bon, instaurant une distance suffisante. Le ninja le vit trop tard porter à son instrument la pointe métallique d'une compagne. Il dût tirer sur ses réserves afin de la détourner à temps du tranchant de ses jumelles partenaires.

Mihari avait déjà visé de nouveau. Jurant intérieurement, il dût fuir de cette zone dangereuse, résolu à laisser cette victoire-là à son adversaire que d'avoir su réimposer une lutte de moyenne distance. Les traits le manquèrent complètement alors qu'il effectuait quelques mouvements fluides pour les éviter avec la plus large marge de manœuvre. Abreuvé par les projectiles de l'espion qui ne cessait plus de l'inonder d'amicales attentions, piochant avidement dans son carquois pour le faire chaque fois davantage reculer. Décochant un par un ses vœux de mort, la sentinelle s'accordait à peine le temps de respirer, entièrement appliquée sur sa tâche vicieuse que de le déborder à force : user son instinct jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne marque une erreur. Sasuke se jouait de cette stratégie pitoyable, confiant dans son hypersensibilité et les appuis de sa Voix qui le conseillait dans ses déplacements. Semblable à un feu follet, il ne marquait aucune seconde d'hésitation que son ennemi ne s'embarrasserait pas d'utiliser à son avantage.

Ses muscles pliaient sous l'effort avec hargne, animés par cette même passion qui l'habitait durant la nuit, lorsqu'il s'entraînait au point d'oublier complètement la présence de la Lune s'éclaircissant, chassée par l'arrivée laborieuse du jour. Il ne se concentrait jamais que sur les signaux de son corps, calant sa respiration en un rythme endurant quand il sentait ses membres réagir de plus en plus efficacement. Taillant son corps à supplanter tous les autres dans un désir fébrile d'apprentissage. Ces années sacrifiées commençaient à payer finalement, il percevait désormais l'accumulation de cette expérience studieuse.

Passant au travers de cette tempête dangereuse, il évoluait gracieusement entre les flèches, allant à esquiver certaines simplement, quand il en brisait d'autres par ses lames meurtrières. Créature dansante qui se pliait audacieusement, levait bras et jambes au juste instant pour se dérober toujours au piquant de leurs pointes acérées. Aucune ne parvint seulement à l'atteindre, la plupart échouant dans la terre près des paires jetées en éclats déchirés par la courbure de ses armes. Il parvenait chaque fois à les repérer avant, de sa vue, de son ouïe comme de son odorat, traçant une carte spatiale en temps réel dans son esprit, qui lui donnait la juste occasion pour agir le plus rentablement possible.

Lorsque Mihari cessa de le mitrailler brutalement, ce ne fût que pour demeurer en position de tir, un trait posé sur son arc qui tremblait entre ses mains d'impuissance. La rage l'étouffait purement d'incrédulité, alors que ses tentatives survoltées de blesser le jeune Commandant avortaient, les unes après les autres. Le garçon semblait même s'en satisfaire : celui-ci le considérait avec une effronterie insupportable, de ce regard si particulier et déroutant qu'il plantait dans le sien. Une provocation silencieuse qui acheva de briser le vain grain de rationalité qui contraignait encore son comportement. Froidement déterminé, l'archer décocha son projectile vers le ninja, à peine étonné de voir ce dernier l'éviter brillamment.

Ses doigts glissaient déjà dans son carquois, trouvant dix remplaçantes qu'il arma dans un seul geste. Une initiative que le Commandant remarqua immédiatement, écarquillant les yeux ; les flèches jaillirent vers lui dans une confusion folle. Mihari savait qu'il parviendrait à les esquiver, il encochait deux autres, ciblant le sol devant son adversaire pour le faire immanquablement reculer. Convaincu par son raisonnement, il en prit une de plus pour réorienter la course de sa cible vers l'Est, travaillant progressivement. Dissimulant l'objectif qui occupait son esprit en quelques attaques qu'il corrigea d'un envoi de six. Le ninja s'élança en une roulade précipitée, terminant son élan le nez dans un buisson. Ne lui accordant pas l'occasion de comprendre où il se trouvait, repoussé habilement par ses traits songés, l'espion en projeta dix de plus qui terminèrent de mener le Brave dans la Forêt proche.

Le changement de terrain n'embarrassa pas la sentinelle qui vit Sarutobi disparaître immédiatement, au profit de la végétation dense. Son adversaire n'était pas des plus discrets et il ne tenterait pas de fuir leurs échanges tendus. Surtout quand il disposait d'un avantage sur l'issue de leur duel. Mihari conserva le rythme tranquille de son pas de marche, se frayant un chemin parmi les arbres nombreux et la flore encombrante. Il gardait sa vision expérimentée concentrée sur les mouvements du ninja qui se devinait clairement au sein de cette verdure environnante. Conscient que le garçon essayerait de profiter de la situation pour le surprendre et l'immobiliser. Il devait être capable de réagir suffisamment rapidement à cette tentative, répondre encore plus vite pour clore ce combat gagné d'avance.

Il se sentait rempli d'une assurance sereine, continuant d'avancer à découvert. Guettant l'animation, les sifflements du vent à travers les branches, cette présence qui tournait patiemment autour de lui en quête du meilleur angle pour bondir sur sa personne. Lorsque le Commandant fila au travers d'une haie constituée de bambous, jaillissant comme un pantin, Mihari ne fût pas tant surpris. Ses flèches nombreuses avaient déjà quitté l'appui de son arc pour être propulsées dans les airs, en direction de l'ennemi qui tenta de les esquiver en vain. Elles le fauchèrent violemment, se plantant dans son corps fragile qui s'effondra au sol.

A plat ventre.

Tête la première, et le ninja y demeura ; froidement immobile. Hébété par ce triomphe soudain, il ne baissa son arc qu'après de longues minutes de contemplation incertaine. N'osant pas croire que l'apparition voltigeuse qui échappait à chacun de ses traits vindicatifs avec une insolence impériale, soit ainsi clouée par-terre comme un vulgaire papillon de collection. Inerte et fragile, le profil de cette silhouette se perdant dans une mer de sang qui abreuvait peu à peu la végétation. Teintant l'herbe d'un pourpre sublime qui mettait les pâleurs de cet épiderme en valeur. Il y avait un mannequin désarticulé, qui reposait paisiblement, à quelques mètres de là, exposé à la douceur du soleil en plein après-midi.

_Il faisait bon… _

Une urgence subite secoua la sentinelle. Animé par la seule panique, Mihari abandonna ses armes. Il se précipita auprès de ce cadavre qui ne pouvait définitivement pas en être un, révolté par l'horreur de cette vie qu'il venait de prendre sans remord. Effrayé de ce dos transpercé de tous parts qui baignait dans la rouge teinte, incertain quant à relever cet être pour constater le vide, l'absence sur ce visage chaleureux. Qui avait souri à son égard, que le Messager avait désigné comme…

« Sasuke ! » Appela-t-il, misérablement.

Ses doigts se refermant sur cette épaule pour la secouer, n'osant pas le faire trop fort, il ne fallait pas fragiliser davantage cet enfant. Il devait trouver un moyen de le déplacer, de retirer ses flèches et de soigner ses plaies qui n'étaient pas mortelles, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre si pitoyablement. Sarutobi survivrait ; ce n'était après tout que des pointes de métal plantées, sur chacun de ses points vitaux. Il n'avait pas tiré des plus précisément, pas comme à son habitude, il n'avait pas décoché si fort. Il n'avait pas… !

Il le secoua, plus sèchement. Incrédule et épouvanté.

« Sasuke, bon Dieu !

_Attrapé. »

Une main couverte de sang vint se refermer brutalement sur son poignet en une prise de fer. Pris de court par cette réaction contre-nature, Mihari senti son ventre se tordre d'horreur. Fixant avec stupeur cette poigne solide quand le cadavre frissonna, tournant son visage vers lui pour planter son regard le plus glacial dans le sien. L'archer se sentit l'envie de vomir. Il n'en eût pas l'occasion, le revenant lui décocha un coup de poings redoutable en pleine gueule. L'archer se sentit partir en avant, assommé par la force de cette attaque si bien qu'il crût voir le mort se redresser à genoux, arrachant une à une les flèches qui se trouvaient dans les différents points de son dos. Il serrait les dents, muet malgré sa besogne qui trouait sa peau d'une cascade à hémoglobine.

A travers le brouillard de son esprit, la sentinelle remarqua avec effarement que ces plaies profondes se refermaient déjà, lentement mais sûrement. Laissant à la place d'épaisses cicatrices qui se résorbaient en quelques secondes supplémentaires. La découverte troubla son âme, conscient d'assister aux conséquences de la sanction du garçon. Notant distraitement que leurs capacités se ressemblaient un peu. Qu'il avait failli oublier l'appartenance de Sarutobi à leur groupe des Cinq. Alors, que cela signifiait que son propre…

Le ninja vint relever son menton sèchement, cherchant ses yeux.

« Maintenant ça suffit, je veux des réponses Mihari. Gronda-t-il, intransigeant. Assez des fuites vaines et des beaux discours, un peu de sincérité serait une bonne résolution. Maintenant !

Et lui n'avait plus le courage de se taire.

« Tu as le caractère de ta mère… »

* * *

_Je dédie ce chapitre à ma Muse inaltérable : mon shampooing.  
_

Je ne dirai qu'une chose : mwahahahaha !

Merci à vous.

* * *

Brave10 et Brave10Spiral sont la propriété de Kairi Shimotsuki.  
**Cette fiction reprend le cours de l'histoire à partir du tome 3 de Brave10Spiral.**


	17. Exposition de Ceux-qui-Taisent

**POURSUITE EN SOUS-SOL NOCTURNE**  
_Ten Braves and one Master_

* * *

**Marche Dix-Septième : Exposition de Ceux-qui-Taisent.  
**

* * *

De son cataclysme brisait les diplomatiques figures.

La pièce du Haut Commandement grouillait littéralement en tous sens de pressés messages jugés sur deux pattes et courant vite, vite. S'amassant en point de connexion, ils échangeaient efficacement leur jeune connaissance en un partage naturel des informations. Actualisant les faits pour ne délivrer que ce qui était le plus important au milieu de cet amoncellement perpétuel de communication. Un processus rôdé qui triait en partie seulement ces réceptions, laissant filtrer au travers de vaines percées qui leur faisait perdre du temps précieux à les traiter ; rejetées par des soupirs agacés.

Les Seigneurs placés à l'extrême de cette chaîne méthodique, accusaient ces vagues répétées. Pas un instant ne filait sans qu'un soldat ne vienne, apportant avec lui sa charge personnelle d'ordres paniqués jetés par une troupe en difficulté réclamant de l'aide ou de combattants studieux qui commentaient en direct leur moindre avancée ou recul sur l'ennemi. Rassemblés autour d'une carte de la région que leur jeune hôte avait copiée habilement avant l'arrivée des Tokugawa, ils déplaçaient à sa surface des pierres de go apportées par la femme de Kanetsugu : lui avait insisté spécialement pour que l'on conservât les noirs à leur image. Comme un enfant capricieux, il s'escrimait sur la gestion de leurs offensives avec d'autant plus d'ardeur qu'il plaçait à la surface de ce Goban improvisé, des existences véritables. Chaque point s'avérait un des leurs, respirant en cet instant dans la précipitation et l'adrénaline des batailles.

Eux se tenaient hors de portée, protégés par vingt murs, aux prises avec leurs propres confrontations stratégiques. Ils avaient le devoir de préserver ces hommes en première ligne, qui affrontaient les promesses de Mort pour défendre leur fief et les convictions que leurs Seigneurs portaient à travers le Japon. Yukimura avait banni le mot sacrifier dès le départ, arguant qu'ils ne se résigneraient à aucuns choix éliminatoires dans la masse, traitant chaque demande avec la même attention. Une absurdité selon Mitsunari qui avait protesté longuement, impatient face aux mitrailleuses Tokugawa qui avaient cantonnée leur armée à la forteresse. Ils avaient pourtant agi sagement en préférant attendre, épargnant un carnage puéril pour perdre en cherchant une solution viable, plusieurs dizaines de minutes que ses collègues n'avaient pas apprécié.

La satisfaction insolente l'avait complètement étouffé lorsqu'un messager rayonnant s'était pressé à leur table, arguant sur son passage virevoltant, que les premières Gattlings avaient été détruites. Et quand ce combattant avait indiqué que Sasuke se trouvait à l'origine de cette démarche efficace, Yukimura avait jubilé odieusement dans sa barbe. Maintenant son attitude de noble dirigeant alors qu'il trépignait intérieurement. Pressé aussi d'aborder une autre étape de cet affrontement lorsque leurs troupes pourraient sortir enfin des enceintes de la forteresse. Ce qui avait rapidement eu lieu, les soldats se rassemblant sous un même pavillon et l'autorité charismatique du Capitaine de Kanetsugu qui avait pris les commandes. Son maître s'était réjoui de cette nouvelle, soutenant que cet homme était le plus talentueux qui soit pour inspirer la détermination à ses rangs dans les situations qui semblaient perdues d'avance.

Oui, puisqu'au final : ils se valaient à cinq-cent-soixante-treize contre trois mille Tokugawa. Moins les six Gattlings, cela abandonnait leurs étendards face à un précipice.

Habitué des batailles inégales, Yukimura avait accueilli ces faits vaillamment, se moquant un peu que la défaite du Shôgun n'en serait que plus humiliante. Après quelques interminables secondes de flottements, ses collègues s'étaient décidés à en rire, venant le rejoindre au-dessus de la carte. Faisant apporter du tabac et du saké par quelques serviteurs, ils présidaient ainsi leur salle avec une maîtrise d'eux impériale. Yukimura avait pourtant bien remarqué que leurs yeux brillaient tous de cette même passion alors qu'ils étudiaient ces mouvements humains sur le papier. Une vraie bande de cinglés.

« Les cavaliers du flanc Est manquent d'équipement, la majorité d'entre eux est désarmée. Ils ne doivent pas lâcher leur point de contrainte pour retourner à la forteresse. Les informa Mitsunari, qui venait de discuter il y a un instant avec un chargé de communication.

_Faites transmettre l'ordre au ravitaillement de constituer une équipe de quatre pour les assurer. Ils devront obligatoirement rentrer en cas de nouvelles réclamations du front. Déclara Kanetsugu au messager demeuré près d'eux. Je les veux près des stocks dès que possible. »

Le combattant hocha sèchement la tête, s'empressant de disparaître de la pièce. Il laissa ainsi place à un remplaçant qui s'approchait déjà de Yukimura. Que le dirigeant reconnu comme celui qui s'impliquait des sorts de ses Braves, lui faisant de réguliers rapports qu'il appréciait grandement.

« Ils ont engagé avec le groupe Tokugawa. Kirigakure lutte contre leur meneur. Vos guerriers ont l'avantage, mais ils sont dispersés. Annonça l'homme avec précipitation, après un bref salut.

_Sarutobi ?

_Face au traître Mihari. Répondit son interlocuteur, marquant une hésitation il ajouta finalement : Quelques soldats ont évoqué une opposition très violente en faveur de l'archer… »

Remerciant le rapporteur chaleureusement, le Seigneur sentit toutefois l'inquiétude monter en lui. Il tenta de se reconstituer un masque impassible en vain, le froncement soucieux de ses sourcils témoignait du cours agité de ses pensées alors qu'il se penchait sur l'état de progression de leur armée. Mitsunari était tout autant troublé que lui par ces nouvelles, plongé dans des réflexions qui le firent chuchoter assez clairement :

« Que foutent-ils ces idiots ?

_On dirait que ton cher espion s'applique complètement dans sa tâche. Lâcha Yukimura, ne cachant pas son ressentiment certain envers la sentinelle. J'apprécierai qu'il cesse d'exterminer un des miens… Sa couverture n'en réclame pas tant.

_Je ne comprends pas. Je lui ai bien dit de prendre ses distances avec les nôtres. Reconnût son cadet, étonné par cette initiative incompréhensible de son joker.

_Messieurs, nous avons cinq cents vies à sauver avant de nous occuper de ces détails… Les coupa Kanetsugu. Nous ne devons pas nous disperser, s'il vous plaît. »

Conscients de la justesse raisonnable de ces propos, les deux dirigeants acquiescèrent sèchement. Le plus jeune se penchant déjà auprès d'un autre messager tout juste arrivé quand Yukimura allait chercher son courage dans sa coupe de saké proche. Vidant celle-ci d'un trait pour la claquer sur la table. Il devait avoir foi dans les capacités phénoménales de son compagnon. Sasuke comptait de plus sa régénération pour lui : rien ne le blesserait longtemps. Le connaissant, il devait profiter de l'assurance de son adversaire pour jouer avec insolence le rôle de la proie, quand il guettait le juste moment. S'il persistait ainsi, Mihari allait connaître ses heures les plus sombres en défiant le ninja.

Lui devait se reprendre.

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

Isanami luttait contre les ravages de la Mort, ironie du sort quant à son statut de possédée. A la force de ses mains heureusement petites, elle compressait les points hémorragiques, tenaient les membres cassés qu'il fallait parfois remettre en place, bandait des multitudes de plaies et autres profondeurs qui se gravaient dans ces épidermes tous différents. Vêtue du tablier de rigueur et de gants écarlates, elle avait relevé à la va-vite ses cheveux en un chignon sévère. Concentrée pleinement à ses tâches ingrates aux côtés des équipiers médicaux qui avaient accueilli son aide avec satisfaction. Lui montrant rapidement et la jeune prêtresse avait retenu avec une aisance qui la surprenait elle-même. Trouvant quelques habitudes dans ses gestes quand on apportait d'autres épaves en perdition à leur porte.

Ils étaient ainsi presque une centaine à occuper l'espace confiné de l'infirmerie, entassés rapidement par les escouades de transport selon leurs états physiques. Les urgences primant sur les traumatismes moins conséquents qui pouvaient attendre quelques minutes. Des catastrophés qu'on amenait jusqu'à la table où il se tordait en tous sens sous la souffrance, agonisant la bouche grande ouverte. Isanami trouvait du courage dans le dévouement de ses partenaires d'intervention ; elle n'était pas suffisamment expérimentée bien sûr, les actes chirurgicaux se réservaient aux plus affûtés. Elle maintenait souvent le patient en place, préparait la dose de calmants nécessaire et fournissait les instruments réclamés. Parfois il fallait maintenir les ouvertures créées par le chirurgien ouvertes alors qu'il travaillait au creux de celles-ci.

Le plus souvent, il s'agissait d'hémorragies à calmer par des compressions efficaces ou des brûlures. Pour ces dernières, ils arrosaient la victime à l'eau froide et appliquaient des pommades dont la prêtresse ne connaissait rien auparavant. On recousait, on coupait les membres perdus. La première fois, elle avait fermé inconsciemment les yeux, incapable de soutenir ce spectacle odieux. Souvent, elle se retrouvait à donner sa main aux malheureux. Racontant des histoires, des petites plaisanteries qui les distrayaient juste assez. Ils ne se concentraient plus sur leur douleur et la panique nerveuse des infirmiers mais sur elle et son sourire large. Gentille et compatissante quand elle ne réclamait qu'à fondre en larmes.

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

« Q-quoi ? » Bredouilla Sasuke, défait.

Mihari resta silencieux.

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

Juzô s'était dissimulé dans un amas rocheux salvateur, glissant entre les pierres son arme équilibrée. La finesse métallique apparaissait à peine, lui offrant un poste de tir parfait quand l'attention de leur ennemi demeurait fixée sur Anastasia et ses créations de glace toutes plus impressionnantes que les autres. Qu'il lui fallait briser régulièrement celles-ci pour ressourcer son pouvoir limité dans cette plaine dépourvue de toute étendue d'eau. La Shinobi tenait bon, s'entêtant à ne pas reculer face aux démonstrations adverses.

La manipulatrice du Temps contemplait de son singulier visage de porcelaine ces actions vaines qui la concernaient à peine. Il lui suffisait d'accélérer son rythme d'existence ou de faire disparaître ses dommages, elle rappelait ce souvenir d'elle-même encore intacte. La blonde ne comprenait pas tout à ces sabordages du temps, profitant de sa condition physique pour persister à attaquer. Servant de distraction à leur opposante, tandis que Juzô s'appliquait à viser son cœur. Ils en avaient décidé ainsi avant la confrontation.

Saizô s'était jeté sur le Messager leur abandonnant la femme Tokugawa dangereuse. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment lui en vouloir quand ils appréciaient de loin la silhouette du brun se défendant laborieusement. Il avait bien assez de gérer le meneur de cette escouade, eux avaient décidé de se soutenir ensembles face à un tel monstre que celui qui se trouvait là. Conscients de leurs capacités, l'aîné avait cherché assidûment une planque d'où il pourrait soigner un tir mortel pendant que la ninja s'était dévouée à jouer les appâts.

Motivée par l'impassibilité hautaine de son ennemie, Anastasia ne retenait en rien ses coups. Créant des pointes glaciales toujours plus acérées qu'elle ne se lassait jamais d'enfoncer dans cette chair fragile. Ces belles images maintenaient sa détermination de trouver la faille, de toucher là où elle était certaine de faire le plus mal avant même que Juzô ne se décide. Mais rien ne semblait blesser définitivement la Tokugawa qui réapparaissait chaque fois plus intacte que la précédente.

Sentant l'agacement monter en elle, Ana dégaina son épée d'un mouvement de poignet élégant. Elle se jeta en avant, piquant une première fois avec rapidité. Reculant tout aussi brièvement de la zone adverse, pour marquer un pas vers la femme en frappant de la pointe de son arme. Une escrime fluide et perverse qui se concentrait sur les points les plus fragiles, mettant à mal la capacité de contre-attaque de la manipulatrice du Temps. Cette dernière apparaissait plus lente à se soigner, dépassée par certaines pluies de coups contre lesquelles elle tentait quelques parades de sa propre lame, maladroites. La blonde s'en jouait habilement, se glissant entre pour atteindre ses objectifs.

Les choses devinrent catastrophiques pour la poupée de porcelaine muette lorsque la Shinobi appela sa glace en même temps que ce vicieux ballet. Solidifiant l'eau par des gestes amples de sa main gauche, elle dirigeait ses créations tranchantes sur son opposante tout en poursuivant ses plongés spectaculaires d'épée. Si bien que la Tokugawa était débordée par les potentiels dangers, se reconstituant à peine d'une estafilade que trois autres paraient son corps. Tentant de se synchroniser sur la blonde en raccourcissant la durée de sa défense, elle ne parvint ainsi qu'à bloquer pendant quelques minutes les offensives avant que sa faiblesse en technique ne se fasse cruellement ressentir. Au point de la faire reculer de plusieurs pas.

Désireuse de ne pas lui laisser de repos, Anastasia la suivit immédiatement, venant à sa hauteur pour imposer une pression de fer à leurs échanges. Convaincue que le travail de Juzô n'en serait que plus simple si leur adversaire était concentrée sur leur duel au point de ne pas réagir suffisamment à temps lorsque la balle pénètrerait dans ses tissus. Ignorant sa propre respiration précipitée, la ninja força l'effort. Profitant d'un de ses abrupts retraits d'escrime, elle projeta sur la femme de l'eau, qu'elle solidifia à ses chevilles, en une prise douloureuse qui l'immobilisa. Usant de cet avantage, son épée vint s'enfoncer brutalement dans son ventre. Elle la poussa jusqu'à la garde, serrant les dents de dégoût. Puis la retirant d'un coup, elle brisa une sculpture gelée proche pour la réorganiser en des projectiles qu'elle lança sur son ennemie, la faisant trébucher sur cet équilibre incertain. L'autre tomba sur ses arrières.

La poupée de porcelaine ainsi effondrée au sol, Ana concentra la majorité de sa glace dans les airs. Il fallût quelques secondes pour que celle-ci prenne la forme d'une entrave immense sous laquelle elle étouffa son opposante sans remords. Puis satisfaite, elle envisagea presque de réclamer à Juzô de sortir de son abris ridicule quand la lame de la femme manqua d'arracher sa gorge. Esquivant gracieusement, elle marqua deux pas en arrière pour considérer l'aspect odieusement sain et sauf de la Tokugawa.

Cette dernière s'accorda même un sourire hautain à son encontre qui termina d'achever sa patience. Animée par la seule soif de sang, la Shinobi se jeta de nouveau en avant, son épée évoluant mortellement en constante menace qui se plantait dans une épaule avant de venir chatouiller une cuisse, un flanc,… Tout était accessible à son emportement tandis que la glace paraissait agir indépendamment de son contrôle, prenant des formes différentes à chaque assaut, elle se liquéfiait en un instant pour évoluer, poussant leur adversaire dans ses derniers retranchements. Rien ne semblait seulement en mesure de contenir la rage d'Anastasia qui ne faisait plus qu'un avec son élément au milieu de cette tempête, enivrée par l'adrénaline. Se soumettant à la volonté du froid qui était la sienne, elle abattait pièce par pièce cet être qui la défiait, sans prétendre à des élans de pitié vains pour cette femme.

Celle-ci assaillie en tous sens perdait complètement la maîtrise du combat comme de son pouvoir. Il se pliait à ses réclamations chaque fois plus incontrôlé et sauvage. Finissant par lui échapper lorsque la jeune manipulatrice invoqua non pas le souvenir passé d'un elle inaltérée, mais celui d'un elle blessée par l'attaque récente de la blonde. Une erreur qui sembla la figer d'effroi alors qu'elle fixait avec stupeur sa peau écarlate de sang qui aurait dû s'avérer immaculée de toutes blessures.

Un claquement.

La balle ajustée vint pénétrer son cœur, traversant son corps pour terminer sa course au loin. Ana ne chercha pas à la suivre des yeux, son attention restait centrée sur la femme Tokugawa qui leva lentement sa tête vers eux, paraissant presque les interroger muettement. La Shinobi crût même un moment, qu'elle avait eu le temps de réagir en conséquence ; la silhouette se tordit pourtant, chutant laborieusement. Finissant sa course folle dans un bruit mat, parmi les herbes et la poussière. Ses cheveux sombres voletant souplement à la tendresse des vents, elle dormait sereinement.

Satisfaite, Anastasia rengaina son épée pour s'approcher de ses créations de glace qu'elle brisa en un claquement de doigts. Puis changeant celles-ci en eau liquide, elle récupéra le bien précieux dans sa gourde ; en vu des combats à venir. Ils devaient se dépêcher de prêter main forte à Saizô et de retrouver Sasuke. Leur Commandant avait disparu des environs avec l'archer.

Juzô la rejoignit, le visage austère. Ils se comprirent d'un regard entendu.

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

_Crac._

Son monde venait de s'écrouler. Pour une misérable remarque et toutes les implications qui tenaient derrière, ces non-dits qu'il voyait se déliter sous ses yeux. Purulente vérité qu'il n'osât pas croire, tant elle ne semblait qu'aberrante. Incompréhensible. Il la chassa d'un mouvement désordonné de la tête, portant à son front une main tremblante, pour relever le regard vers cet homme qui se tenait devant lui. Qu'il avait affirmé connaître ? Une prétention giflée durement par le Destin. Elle l'abandonnait là, confronté à des incertitudes. Ses pans de son existence sans histoire, sur lesquels il s'était résigné à construire.

Que venait-on foutre désormais à lui balancer ça maintenant ? Il s'en était passé brillamment, résolu à devoir se contenter de spectres. Usant son imagination à peindre, dessiner des portraits de ces personnes, qui auraient dû accompagner sa route. Pas abattu, ni vraiment désolé de son sort quand il existait milliers de gamins comme lui à travers le Japon. Des orphelins qui s'assuraient tant bien que mal. L'étiquette n'était pas franchement confortable, mais elle n'empêchait rien. Ne rendait pas plus malheureux que d'autres, il fallait y trouver son équilibre sereinement. Cette colère qu'il avait pu entretenir de prime abord, s'était fanée avec le temps progressivement, assimilée bien davantage à une cicatrice passée. On ne pouvait pas vraiment envier ce dont on restait ignorant. Alors, pourquoi… ?

Mihari parût retrouver sa voix face à ce silence interminable. Son malaise rendait les mots incertains.

« Je n'aurai pas cru que… Amorça-t-il avant de se résigner, autant ému qu'embarrassé. Je m'étais interdit de songer à nouveau aux possibilités de… Mais si Chie était vivante, alors… »

L'archer se tût, écrasé par ses doutes. Il dévorait son visage des yeux avec un soin analytique. Investi de sa quête et cherchant ses familiarités entre eux, qui apparaissaient presque évidentes désormais. Sasuke baissa le sien à terre, achevé par ce prénom que venait de prononcer la sentinelle. Une unique syllabe liant à son existence, deux autres fils qu'il avait renié des années de cela. Attachés à un terme si curieux qu'il n'osait pas le penser un seul instant au fond de son esprit catastrophé. Ce n'était pas possible.

Ce n'était pas vrai.

« Alors. Reprit l'espion, d'une voix vibrante. Tu es mon… »

Rien ne vient compléter cette intention téméraire.

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

« Vingt soldats sont aux prises avec les archers Tokugawa sur le flanc Sud. Ils ont besoin de renforts !

_Transmettez l'ordre à la cavalerie de les soutenir ! Qu'ils forment ensembles, un groupe offensif destiné aux positions reculées de nos ennemis. Il est plus que temps d'envisager de leur couper toute retraite.

_Ce sera fait, Kanetsugu-sama ! »

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

Saizô stoppa soudain la préparation de sa technique, se souciant peu de l'étonnement du Messager. Posant son attention sur la Forêt proche qui se chargeait brutalement d'une atmosphère négative et pesante que frisait l'air. Masse obscure inquiétante qui semblait s'assombrir de seconde en seconde. Les végétaux ne formaient plus qu'une forteresse imposante, au centre de laquelle pulsait une énergie que le ninja reconnût. Il eût à peine le temps d'écarquiller des yeux, esquivant de justesse une attaque du Tokugawa.

« Vous êtes beaucoup trop distrait, je trouve cela assez vexant. Vous inquiéterez vous pour Sarutobi ? »

Habitué à ces piques ajustées de son adversaire, le brun siffla d'agacement. Couvant de son regard le plus noir les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face ; dont un négligemment en train de titiller quelques chenilles dans les herbes folles à plat ventre. Ce vassal dont ils ne savaient rien encore ne paraissait pas le plus attentif qui soit, un monstre supplémentaire qui avait au moins le bon goût de respecter suffisamment le noble duel, au point de ne pas y prendre part en élément perturbateur. Saizô n'avait pas exactement tout compris à ces explications nébuleuses que le concerné avait fournies à son meneur résigné. Cela s'apparentait à l'esquisse de principes courtois et curieux, poussiéreux.

Cela arrangeait bien son affaire. Son opposant était assez talentueux comme cela à son goût. Cela ne réclamait pas de soutien arrière qui aurait rendu la confrontation perdue d'avance. D'autant plus quand il ne connaissait rien sur cet autre vassal demeuré discret sur son don personnel. Le Messager occupait la scène à lui seul, se jouant de ses tentatives comme un insecte particulièrement agaçant. Mutuellement, ils passaient leur temps à concentrer leur énergie, l'un dans ses membres, l'autre dans son épée ; pour se rencontrer avec violence sans que personne ne détienne une quelconque suprématie. Ils étaient aussi habiles à cet exercice, de gabarits vifs et souples approchant. Saizô prenait soin à retenir son potentiel, conscient que son opposant faisait preuve d'une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne de celles de ses adversaires habituels. Il valait sans doute mieux prévoir un plan de repli au cas où l'autre garderait une surprise sous sa manche.

Il agissait prudemment, ressentant entre ses doigts l'impatience de Mari qui le traitait de couard. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la défaite qu'ils avaient manqué de subir lors de la précédente attaque menée contre la forteresse par l'escouade. Surtout quand il ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller le vassal paresseux du coin de l'œil, s'attendant à le trouver derrière son dos à chaque occasion. Une nervosité qui ne s'était pas calmée, il se rappelait des propos du Singe sur la manière dont le meneur des Tokugawa n'avait pas hésité à libérer la véritable nature de son être. Et c'était cette possibilité-là, qui le faisait plus reculer que combattre parce qu'il savait parfaitement ce qui gambergeait en lui. Il n'était pas prêt à lutter face aux remords, aux échecs dont la blessure ne le rendait toujours pas plus fort.

Il tremblait littéralement de peur et son adversaire le savait.

« Je vous ai connu plus revendicatif… Lâcha-t-il dans un sourire mesquin. Seriez-vous en train de réfléchir un peu, de vous remettre en question ?

_Vous n'avez pas éternellement tenu le Singe en laisse. Vous ne me manipulerez pas non plus. » Gronda-t-il.

Une réaction colérique que le Messager accueillit dans un rire moqueur. Saizô nota encore l'élégance affichée par cet homme, tellement loin des schémas classiques de ninjas ou du profil bourrin du soldat. Sans non plus s'affirmer en héritier du Bushidô, son ennemi approchait davantage de l'aristocrate momifié que du professionnel payé dûment. Cela se lisait dans sa manière de se tenir droit et distingué, le raffinement de ses élocutions respectueuses, jusque dans son attitude lors des confrontations physiques. Celui qui portait cette couche inconfortable de tissus, n'était assurément pas de naissance vulgaire. Le Shinobi en était certain, bien qu'il n'eût pas d'occasions réelles de creuser le sujet.

« Sanada compte sur de drôles de personnages. Insista son interlocuteur qui paraissait lire dans ses pensées, il souriait toujours. Où est-il allé vous recruter ?

_Dans un marché de Kyôto, bradés.

_Ceci explique donc cela. »

Distraitement, le Messager accumula de la pression qu'il relâcha d'un mouvement de poignet dans la direction du Brave. Esquivant l'apparition dangereuse, Saizô eût tout juste le temps de tirer Mari du fourreau pour parer la lame de son adversaire. Ce dernier profitant de l'occasion pour tenter de l'atteindre, il recula à cette défense instinctive. Prenant de l'élan afin de s'élancer de nouveau sur le ninja qui évita la pointe de fer, posa un pied pour bloquer solidement un assaut plus appliqué dans un tintement sonore. Ils se firent face de part et d'autres, instaurant une éphémère lutte de tensions que le manipulateur de Lumière brisa, aveuglant son opposant d'une décharge brutale.

Le Tokugawa se plaça immédiatement en positon de barrière, papillonnant des yeux. Attaquant, il se porta à sa hauteur en empoignant son épée, abattant celle-ci lourdement contre la lame de son ennemi. Une fois, deux fois, dans un mouvement large de rotation horizontale, il réorienta soudain son arme pour fendre, selon un angle de portée différente. Une ruse simple que son adversaire déjoua malgré la perte de sa vue, il parât avec audace, ses bras tremblant sous le choc et la différence de densité de leurs instruments. Saizô se glissait déjà dans son dos, virevoltant encore alors qu'il utilisait Mari comme un pendule dont le déséquilibre lui permettait d'accélérer ses mouvements et la force de ses coups.

Imposant un rythme erratique à leurs échanges qui résonnaient aux alentours, s'emballant jusqu'à la pointe de vitesse déraisonnable qui projeta le Messager hors de la zone de confrontation. L'homme tomba à terre, assis tandis qu'il respirait chaotiquement de cette démonstration du Shinobi. Incapable de se relever, il vit celui-ci saisir sa chance. Saizô planta son épée dans le sol, invoquant un séisme lumineux qui se propagea avec violence jusqu'au Tokugawa, retournant l'herbe et la victime dans les airs. Qui alla atterrir plus loin avec brutalité, roulant à quelques mètres.

Le vassal immobile continuait ses explorations géologiques, ignorant les difficultés de son meneur. Le Messager se redressa en marmonnant furieusement, n'accordant pas plus d'attention envers son partenaire. Il considérait le ninja avec dédain, sûrement vexé par cette technique qu'il n'avait pas pu contrer. Son visage alla s'assombrir et Saizô crût un instant que cette colère lui était destinée quand il perçut dans son dos, deux nouvelles présences familières. Des renforts inespérés qui emplirent le brun de satisfaction, alors que Juzô et Ana s'alignaient sur sa position avec naturelle.

« Vous avez déjà fini ? S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt, leur jetant un regard incrédule, tour à tour.

_Pour qui nous prends-tu, des amateurs ? S'agaça la manipulatrice de Glace. Elle est morte. »

Stupéfait, Saizô dévisagea leur aîné qui confirma cette information d'un hochement de tête bref. Un retournement de situation inattendue que le ninja ne pût que saluer. Sans cette performeuse du Temps, leur ennemi commun n'aurait plus l'occasion de survivre chaque fois indécemment à leurs tentatives. Finalement ils allaient pouvoir porter la réelle estocade maintenant, à cette escouade qui persistait dans leur agressivité. Eliminer définitivement la menace qui planait depuis trop longtemps sur leurs vies.

« Notre Reine est morte ? » Soupira-t-on alors.

Les Braves baissèrent les yeux vers le vassal inconnu qui toujours allongé, s'étira paresseusement. Se redressant avec une infinie lenteur pour se mettre debout. L'anonyme tendit sa nuque, massant celle-ci sous ses doigts tandis qu'il s'approchait du Messager. Il posa une main amicale sur son épaule un instant avant de la retirer. Un geste de soutien qui parût ne pas égayer l'homme complètement effondré sous ces voilages. Le vassal avait retiré sa propre capuche, dévoilant son visage animé par la soif de meurtre et la rancune amère. Visage comme il en existait tant d'autres de japonais adulte à la barbe prononcée, un regard haineux brillant de détermination cruelle. Il passa ses doigts sur sa bouche inerte pour l'étirer en un sourire glacial.

« Quelles odieuses répugnances s'en vantent ? » Jeta-t-il, durement.

Conscient de l'état dangereux dans lequel l'annonce de la disparition de leur équipière avait placé les opposants qui leur faisaient face, Saizô fût le premier à réagir. Sautant haut lorsque le Messager déchargea à leur égard une vague qu'Ana esquiva habilement mais qui emporta Juzô sur son passage. Le tireur échoua au sol, cible parfaite pour le vassal qui plongea en avant. La blonde vint l'y cueillir, solidifiant l'eau de sa gourde en pointes qu'elle projeta dans sa direction. Le Messager apparût dans le dos de la jeune femme que le ninja d'Iga protégea à son tour, parant l'offensive avec aisance. Relâchant son énergie accumulée dans sa lame, il gratifia leurs adversaires d'arcs de lumière qui les repoussèrent efficacement.

Campé sur sa position, Juzô tira sur chacun d'eux. L'un bloqua mais le vassal prit la balle dans le torse avec force, s'effondrant sur le coup. Ana dégaina son fleuret pour prêter main forte à leur aîné, elle évita une tentative meurtrière du meneur Tokugawa, touchant son pied sèchement. L'ennemi accusa la finesse de son amplitude, profitant qu'elle venait sur lui à nouveau pour échanger quelques passes rapides, entraînant leurs épées dans un mouvement de rotation commun qui lui permit de désarmer complètement la blonde, par un geste ascendant brutal. Il s'apprêtait à la blesser lorsque Saizô se jeta furieusement sur lui, l'entraînant dans son élan à terre où ils roulèrent ensembles.

Juzô les ciblait, guettant l'instant propice pour fusiller le Messager alors qu'Ana récupérait son arme. Tous deux tournants le dos au vassal qui se relevait discrètement, retirant un de ces gants qu'il coinçait entre ses dents. Il s'approcha silencieusement des Braves, s'apprêtant à poser ses doigts sur le tireur quand, grâce à un réflexe instinctif, la blonde balança une gerbe de glace à son attention, qui vint frapper sa main nue. Les raideurs légères de la matière se densifièrent progressivement, tirant sur le doré qui teinta l'extrémité que le vassal avait touchée. En quelques secondes, l'eau gelée se transforma totalement en or, sous les yeux ébahis des manipulateurs d'Eléments.

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

La Forêt répondait à son appel, synchronisée sur les pulsations enragées de son cœur. Un cataclysme hurlait à l'aide au fond de son âme, priant la présence de soulager son être. Jamais il n'avait perçu si claire ce lien qui l'unissait à elle intimement. Respirant ensembles, défendant la même existence qu'ils partageaient à d'autres êtres vivants. Chaque conscience qui frissonnait à son passage, le garçon effleurait certaines d'entre elles du bout des doigts. Impérial conquérant dans cet univers qui était sien depuis sa naissance ; il ordonnait son rassemblement sous un objectif commun. Habité par la rancœur envers celui qui avait voulu le tuer alors qu'il n'était qu'un colocataire gênant dans le ventre de sa mère.

Il avait retenu la belle histoire et tout ce qu'elle signifiait avec : son statut d'enfant né d'un viol. Qu'il n'était pas si loin de la charmante réalité en songeant que personne ne voulait de lui à l'abandonner dans les bois. Ironie que ceux-là avaient été plus accueillants que les Hommes en lui fournissant un foyer chaleureux, malgré ses règles impitoyables de survie. Aujourd'hui, il ne faisait qu'appliquer la loi du plus fort en appelant ces vies à se regrouper dans cette chasse, à localiser le fuyard qui essayait d'échapper au Destin.

Sasuke n'avait jamais été aussi certain de vouloir la mort d'un bipède.

Devenu sourd et aveugle aux environs du sous-bois qui s'obscurcissaient de manière alarmante. Il ne progressait plus que pour la quête de cet individu qui souillait sa Forêt de son existence abominable. Révolté par la fuite de Mihari, lorsque ce denier s'était rendu compte de l'hostilité des lieux à son égard. Que croyait-il en l'entraînant dans son vice ? Qu'il allait pardonner son meurtre sous les excuses du temps qui passe et de l'immaturité humaine ? La sentinelle portait dans son corps les traces de sa sanction pour cet impardonnable acte. Lui ne faisait qu'achever le travail en effaçant cette erreur de la surface de la Terre. Sommant ses pairs à s'élever des profondeurs, quitter l'abri tendre des feuillages pour punir l'insolent, les nourrissant du fiel qui emplissait son être.

Dressant ces bêtes sauvages envers ces Hommes irrespectueux qui s'emparaient de leurs territoires, tuaient les leurs pour se parer de leurs peaux douces, arrachaient à des fins vaines ce qui permettaient à leur gorge de respirer. Quand ils n'aspiraient qu'à mener leurs existences tranquillement, au sein de la luxuriante verdure que la Nature leur avait offerte généreusement. Et ces abjectes créations la leur volaient sciemment et dénuées de tout remord ? Allaient-ils persister à accuser ces ravages sans réagir en conséquence ?

Regardez-les, comme ils sont beaux à s'entretuer dans ces plaines. De vrais animaux, songea Sasuke. Un pied à l'orée, admirant machinalement les soldats proches qui s'affrontaient toujours agressivement. Les Tokugawa en surnombre prenaient un avantage marqué sur les troupes de l'Alliance, comptant encore neuf-cents des leurs encore debout quand les défenseurs de la forteresse s'émiettaient autour de leurs blessés. La réelle issue de cette bataille se dessinait peu à peu, et Mihari courrait vers elle. Espérant sûrement trouver, à proximité des combattants de son unité, du soutien. Sa silhouette se pressait sous les cercles menaçants des rapaces qui le surveillaient avec soin.

Sentant son sourire cruel s'élargir, Sasuke quitta la Forêt sereinement. Pistant sa proie d'un pas posé, suivi dans son élan par des centaines de créatures appelées. De tout horizon et de toute taille, autant dans le vaste espace du ciel que sur terre, impressionnantes comme négligeables. Massivement réunie autour de lui, elles soutinrent son avancée dans un silence magistrale. Attirant progressivement les regards des guerriers ; ces derniers jetèrent quelques coups d'œil incrédules, stoppant bientôt leurs affrontements pour considérer avec incertitude ce garçon qui avançait au milieu de ce bétail curieux. Loups, grues, Yama-neko, loutres, rats, tanuki, ours, cerfs, chouettes,… Accompagnés du nuage titanesque d'insectes en tous genres, dont l'intense bourdonnement se percevait au loin. La profession inquiétante les laissa ébahis.

Levant une main devant lui face à l'immobilisme général, Sasuke commanda finalement :

« Brisez-les. »

_Bourrasque._

Immédiatement, ses pairs se mirent à courir, le dépassant de tous côtés tandis que les rangs de cette armée surprenante ondulaient. Chassant les humains les plus proches de leurs crocs affamés, la ligne sombre progressa rapidement vers le front, se dispersant vers des cibles différentes. Les premières proies tombèrent sans pouvoir réagir, les autres tentèrent en vain de repousser ces démons de leurs armes maladroites, ceux-là étaient trop nombreux : l'un attaquant, quand les autres guettaient dans le dos de la victime qu'elle oublie leurs existences pernicieuses. Un guerrier s'effondra ainsi, tentant de se défendre, il fût pris à la gorge par la mâchoire d'un loup. Un autre acheva son existence. Les autres écrasèrent son corps sur leur passage. Boules de plumes et de poils, animées par la même inimité envers les bipèdes patauds qui ne parvenaient pas à fuir. Les fragiles répugnances couvraient leurs visages stupidement, apeurées par ces ombres du ciel qui jetaient leur poids sur leur crâne, abattant leur bec férocement, déchirant la chair, plongeant leurs serres à travers la peau. Qu'ils ne trouvaient pas le salut auprès des autres créatures qui coursaient leur échappée, les abattant au sol où ils étaient débordés par la masse révoltée dans un concert de hurlements horrifiés et abominables. Ils disparaissaient pour ne plus réapparaître qu'à l'état de cadavre en partie dévoré, abandonné dans un bain de sang. Les survivants ne duraient pas plus longtemps, empoisonnés par les insectes qui recouvraient toute l'étendue de leur corps, les étouffant en s'introduisant dans leurs voies respiratoires. Ni leurs crises sonores, ni les coups paniqués qu'ils s'octroyaient dans leur folie ne les sauvait de cette étreinte.

Un véritable carnage qu'un témoin constatait avec effroi.

« Arrête-ça, Sasuke ! Ordonna subitement Mihari à son encontre. C'est de la cruauté gratuite, Kami-sama ! »

L'archer s'avança davantage vers lui, épargné par ses pairs obéissants. Il vint agripper brutalement, la souplesse de ses joues d'une main, tournant son visage pour trouver le vide de son regard.

« Fais-les cesser immédiatement ! Tes propres hommes sont en train d'y passer !

_Tu es tellement mieux placé que moi pour parler de cruauté, Chichi. »

Une lame plantée dans le cœur n'aurait été moins douloureuse, la sentinelle le relâcha. Impuissante, accusant le poids de sa propre conscience et pliant dessous. L'homme resta muet un long moment, de honte et de terreur face au spectacle de ces guerriers sacrifiés pour apaiser une colère dont il était le seul initiateur au final. La culpabilité fût la plus forte, il vint saisir le bras de son fils.

« Alors tue-moi, torture-moi autant qu'il te sera nécessaire pour te sentir mieux, mais laisse ces guerriers ! Ils ne sont pas responsables ! »

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

« Kyouki ! Kyouki, je suis tellement désolé !

_Tenez-le bon sang ! »

Les soigneurs durcirent leur prise sur le patient qui se débattait depuis plusieurs minutes sur la table. Un guerrier de Mitsunari, fauché par une offensive ennemie impitoyable. Ils l'avaient jeté violemment au sol, pour le couvrir de coups, le poignardant finalement jusqu'à la garde. Le pauvre homme s'était vidé peu à peu de son sang, délirant déjà lorsque l'équipe de transport avait pu enfin parvenir jusqu'à lui. Ils l'avaient mené à l'infirmerie non sans difficultés.

« Maintenez-le !

_Kyouki, ils me retiennent ! Ils me retiennent ! »

Isanami resserra ses doigts autour du bras droit qu'elle tentait de plaquer contre la table d'opération sans succès. La première injection de drogue avait été de l'ordre du miracle a réalisé. Cela semblait pourtant ne pas apaiser le soldat qui continuait à paniquer violemment. Tournant son visage d'un côté et d'un autre, il considérait chacun de son regard le plus écarquillé et furieux. Il emporta dans son affolement des infirmiers ; ils durent tous se concentrer sur la tâche de l'immobiliser alors que le chirurgien s'énervait encore :

« Doublez la dose de calmants !

_Tout de suite, Monsieur ! » Cria la jeune prêtresse.

Une main puissante vint se refermer sur son poignet, l'empêchant de s'éloigner. L'homme étonné de la voir, la contempla bientôt avec adoration.

« Kyouki… Attend-moi, je rentre… Murmurait-il à ses yeux. Kyouki !

_Isanami, dépêchez-vous !

_Je rentre ! »

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

Le Haut Commandement n'avait pas désempli avec les heures, bien au contraire. Les ordres transmis n'avaient pas cessé, se multipliant alors que la situation au front se compliquait progressivement. Le nombre de l'ennemi, l'épuisement de leurs troupes limitées avaient rendu leurs mouvements plus incertains. La carte croulait sous les ratures, habitées par quelques pierres de go survivantes. Les noires se faisant encercler ; ils tentaient ces dernières minutes de trouver une solution face à la détermination des Tokugawa à abattre tous leurs bataillons. Ils ne faisaient aucuns prisonniers inutiles.

Yukimura avait réclamé des feuilles blanches qu'il raturait d'un pinceau sèchement, accumulant près de lui un entassement d'hypothèses rejetées. Kanetsugu considérait ces essais, dépliant certains jetés par le dirigeant dans sa frustration tandis que Mitsunari continuait de gérer les informations apportées. Les soldats préposés à la communication se présentant plus nombreux encore qu'au début de la bataille. Ils revenaient à la table fidèlement, chaque fois plus couverts du sang de leurs camarades, chaque fois plus épouvantés. Des terreurs que les Seigneurs ne pouvaient qu'apaiser de vaines promesses quand ils se savaient néanmoins aux profondeurs du déclin.

Abreuvé régulièrement de rapports sur ces Braves intransigeants, Yukimura s'animait de cette même passion. Déterminé à ne pas déposer les armes tant qu'il respirerait encore, il avait maintenu son action dans la gérance de leur Alliance. Parvenant parfois à faire tomber cent adversaires quand leurs guerriers n'étaient que dix, par des plans d'intimidation rondement menés et une capacité d'improvisation impressionnante. Ils avaient sauvé des vies ainsi, mais le dirigeant était plus que conscient des limites de son esprit. A cette heure il se trouvait à un carrefour dont les chemins menaient tous vers des impasses. Il avait beau tissé l'audace de subterfuges, les illusions ne duraient pas indéfiniment. La réalité demeurait dans le nombre croissant de leur quota de blessés et de morts, quand le matériel commençait lui à manquer sérieusement. Au point que ceux, nommés à la défense de la forteresse, avaient dû venir prêter main forte aux premières lignes. Au risque que l'ennemi parvienne à s'introduire dans l'enceinte pendant ce temps-là.

Ils étaient complètement dépassés. La vérité s'imposait cruellement et Yukimura ne parvenait plus à chasser ce mauvais pressentiment qui l'habitait. Envahissant alors qu'il froissait une nouvelle feuille dessinée pour l'envoyer avec les autres d'un geste distrait. Il considérait furieusement le blanc virginal qui le défiait de son immaculé néant, énième page qui allait recevoir une idée brutale, qui s'essoufflerait petit à petit dans les méandres de sa tête lorsqu'il y confronterait la réalité de leur situation. Il s'épuisait lui-même de ses élans de lucidité qui se fanait inexorablement sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour qu'ils persistent.

Une entrée remarquée soudaine brisa leur obscure apathie.

« Laissez-moi passer ! Poussez-vous, s'il vous plaît ! » Criait un messager aux couleurs de Kanetsugu, faufilant sa silhouette trapue parmi ses nombreux homologues présents.

Il remonta ainsi la file d'attente sans rougir, ignorant les regards outrés tandis qu'il se présentait à la table, violemment essoufflé. Qu'il tenta de prendre immédiatement la parole, en vain. Mitsunari intrigué, lui fit signe de respirer. S'y appliquant, le guerrier se redressa pour les saluer, avant de parler avec précipitation.

Fort.

« Nos troupes et celles des Tokugawa sont assaillies par un ennemi commun ! C'est un véritable carnage !

_Un ennemi commun ? S'inquiéta aussitôt son maître, l'invitant à poursuivre au plus tôt.

_C'est incompréhensible mais des bêtes sauvages nous attaquent ! Elles sont nombreuses et féroces ! Deux de mes équipiers y sont restés ! Ils ont été dévorés, putain ! » S'acharna l'homme avec terreur.

Un véritable silence accompagna ses paroles. A ses côtés, les autres combattants commençaient à se jeter des regards soucieux, chuchotant furieusement. Mitsunari eût heureusement le réflexe de faire taire la masse, conscient des risques de panique générale que pouvait entraîner une pareille nouvelle auprès de leur armée déjà fortement éprouvée par les conditions de la bataille. Le jeune Seigneur réclama des détails d'une voix posée, se refusant à sombrer dans les doutes à cette heure. Pas quand il restait de l'espoir de remporter la victoire sur Ieyasu.

« Ils sont arrivés d'un coup ! Témoigna le messager. Nous étions en train de nous faire piétiner par l'ennemi, quand elles ont surgi pour foncer sur le front ! Les Tokugawa sont ceux qui essuient le plus de pertes, ils sont décimés depuis plusieurs minutes !

_Ordonnez à tout le monde de se replier dans la forteresse. » Annonça Yukimura, quittant son fauteuil et ses piles de réflexion écrite.

Ignorant les regards outrés de ses collègues à cette initiative, le dirigeant s'approcha du guerrier.

« Conservez les portes ouvertes dans la mesure du possible. Tant que cette menace sévira dans les plaines, il nous faudra demeurer hors de sa route. Où nous serons balayés comme les Tokugawa.

_Le Capitaine ne va pas apprécier. Répondit le messager dans une grimace.

_Il faudra bien qu'il le fasse, je vais vous accompagner. »

La stupeur se peignit sur chaque visage tandis que l'homme portait une main machinale à la poignée de son sabre, virevoltant légèrement aux côtés du soldat muet. Mitsunari fût le premier à réagir :

« Yukimura-san ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

_Oh ? Releva le principal intéressé. Et bien, je crois que si. Oui, c'est une idée excellente. »

Il marqua un curieux déplacement, semblant presque se parler davantage à lui-même qu'à son cadet étranglé par la colère. Kanetsugu se redressa tout autant, marmonnant quelques austérités envers ce piteux comportement de guignol capricieux. Une insulte qui tira un large sourire à Yukimura, il se plia en révérence face à ces deux spectateurs. Croisant ses doigts dans son dos pour faire volte-face, il ria alors. Longuement ; il porta une main à son visage, se dissimulant derrière.

« Ah, je suis définitivement certain qu'il s'agit d'une excellente idée. Affirma-t-il sous les yeux perdus de tous devant son attitude perchée. Nous avons été imprudents. »

Les choses basculèrent alors abruptement. Une seconde plus tard, il avait dégainé son katana, levant son tranchant de manière à ce qu'il semblait presque menacer la vie de quelqu'un. Il s'avéra que le vide sous sa lame se brouilla, dévoilant la silhouette du vassal invisible de Tokugawa sur lequel Yukimura s'était jeté en avant. Imposant sévèrement sa contrainte, il agrippa la tunique de l'ennemi tout en maintenant la pression à la base de sa gorge. L'obligeant à le suivre, tandis qu'il s'approchait des portes menant à l'extérieur.

« Chers collègues, vous me voyez obligé d'accompagner cet indélicat personnage à notre Capitaine. Je serai prompte à réaliser ma mission, ne vous inquiétez pas. Déclara d'un ton grandiloquent le Seigneur d'Ueda, se tournant vers le chargé de communication resté ébahi. Allons, menez-nous mon grand. »

Le combattant hésita un instant, jetant quelques coups d'œil apeurés vers son maître. Il vint ouvrir le passage devant eux finalement, assez pressé de quitter les lieux. Ecartant efficacement les spectateurs qui se glissaient au plus près, curieux devant cet étrange cortège. Yukimura continuant de tenir en respect le vassal, sa prise de fer n'admettant aucune tentative de fuite. Ce que sembla comprendre le Tokugawa qui demeura silencieux tout le voyage jusqu'à la cour principale.

Le dirigeant en profita pour songer de nouveau aux propos rapportés par le soldat apeuré et ce qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de conclure à cette présence massive animalière. Sasuke avait abusé de son contrôle, il n'existait que lui capable de mener une telle quantité de créatures selon sa volonté. Si celles-ci attaquaient aveuglément, sans se soucier du camp de leur proie, c'est que son compagnon n'avait pas songé à préciser la chose. S'il n'y songeait pas, c'est qu'il devait se trouver très en colère, au point d'en devenir dangereux pour leurs rangs. En soi, ce simple fait avait suffi à le pousser hors de la salle de commandement. Il n'avait fait que s'assurer au passage que le Tokugawa se trouvait bien là, comme il l'avait ressenti ces dernières minutes.

Il comptait confier celui-ci au Capitaine de Kanetsugu. Son Commandant avait besoin de lui.

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

« N'essaye pas de compatir, c'est ridicule ! »

Sasuke l'avait violemment repoussé, attrapant durement son col de tunique dans son poing. Enfiévré dans cette explosion émotionnelle, ses yeux brûlant de rage et de dégoût le fixaient méchamment. Le garçon rayonnait littéralement de haine à son encontre, il le sentait trembler furieusement à ses côtés, en proie à ce maelström abominable que de bien malheureuses paroles avaient déclenché dans son esprit. Loin du soutien lucide de sa raison, son jeune visage s'était déformé sous une sauvagerie incontrôlable, qui inquiétait de plus en plus Mihari, conscient que la compassion n'éclairerait pas le jugement de son fils. Il ne parvenait pourtant pas à trouver les mots justes pour apaiser sa colère, incapable de limiter les conséquences de ces aveux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle répulsion, à une telle rancune ; à vrai dire, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cet enfant comprenne aussi rapidement ce que lui-même, ne parvenait pas vraiment à admettre.

« Comment peux-tu prétendre que tu comprends ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux comprendre ? » Cracha Sasuke.

Le ninja avait resserré douloureusement sa prise sur lui, le portant inconsciemment. Prudent, Mihari demeura muet. Déterminé à ne pas souffler davantage sur l'étincelle, quand le garçon s'avérait armé et prêt, si nécessaire, à le faire disparaître. Il fût dévisagé de haut en bas par son fragile bourreau, ostensiblement ; il percevait clairement son affolement mental, ses errances paniquées, sa douleur peinte sur sa figure tordue… En un témoignage accablant qui tordait son ventre de culpabilité.

« Vous surgissez tous les deux pour foutre ma vie en l'air. Lâcha le Commandant.

_Jamai-

_Comment suis-je censé réagir ? Le coupa-t-il abruptement. Comment pourrais-je seulement rester calme, je n'étais qu'un orphelin il y a quelques heures encore ! Et maintenant… Maintenant, vous revenez tout sourire me chercher. Par accumulation de remords. Pour alléger votre conscience ! Alors que vous avez tout fait l'un et l'autre, absolument tout fait, pour que je disparaisse de ce monde ! »

Ce n'était pas vrai. Il ne savait pas lui-même qu'il continuerait à payer ses erreurs encore aujourd'hui malgré ses tentatives de rédemption récentes. Il les avait cru morts, Chie et lui. Il ne s'était pas douté un seul instant, qu'il se retrouverait père d'un jeune homme dont il ne connaissait rien, au service d'un Seigneur allié à Mitsunari-sama. Le Destin se jouant odieusement de lui par ce rappel amer qui venait ouvrir à nouveau des plaies dont il commençait à peine à guérir. Comme la preuve parfaite qu'il ne pouvait pas échapper au statut de criminel morale collant à sa peau et tout ce qu'il impliquait.

« Menant vos charmantes petites existences sans jamais vous inquiéter de ce qui avait pu m'arriver. Surtout, ne pas poser de questions à ce sujet. Et il faudrait que je sois heureux ? Que je vous félicite peut-être pour ce bel effort que vous réalisez pour moi ? Que je m'incline bien bas ? Alors que pas un d'entre vous n'a une idée de ce qu'à pu être ma vie ? Parce que vous m'avez jeté dans les bois, en m'offrant la pire des maisons ! Sans me laisser une putain de chance ! »

Le ninja le relâcha brutalement, Mihari s'effondra complètement. A quatre pattes devant lui, il sentit avec horreur des apparitions inconnues s'enrouler autour de ses jambes ; baissant la tête pour observer avec une inquiétude grandissante, ces racines qui surgissaient lentement du sol. Semblant comme animées d'une vie propre tandis qu'elles s'étiraient dangereusement sur ses doigts, les maintenant dans leur étreinte serrée à terre. D'autres complétèrent ce tableau, s'allongeant pour venir caresser son visage. L'archer essaya de les chasser par un mouvement précipité, en vain. Elles glissaient sur sa peau, terrifiantes.

Sasuke vint s'agenouiller nonchalamment à sa hauteur. Il le fixait toujours, glacial.

« Vous m'avez offert en pâture à ceux qui ont profité de mon ignorance. Affirma-t-il rageusement. Qu'est-ce que vous savez de ce que j'ai vécu à Koga parce que personne ne m'a empêché d'y aller ? Pourquoi suis-je un ninja selon vous, pourquoi ai-je continué à fermer les yeux tant que j'avais quelqu'un pour me guider ? »

Les racines vinrent gifler sèchement sa joue.

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas dormir sans revoir constamment tous ces gens que j'ai dû tuer ? Pourquoi ai-je les mains aussi sales désormais de tout ce que j'ai pris ? Pourquoi ai-je été puni moi aussi par la Sanction, quand je n'espérais qu'assurer ma survie comme tous les autres de ma meute ? Pourquoi suis-je maudit comme toi, mon dégénéré de paternel ? Quels liens existent-ils seulement entre nos fautes ? »

Se plantant dans sa peau, les griffes végétales tournèrent laborieusement son visage vers leur maître qui s'appliquait à l'examiner. Concentré sur cette activité distraite, comme notant ces similarités apparentes qu'ils partageaient, ensembles. Mihari ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être fasciné, autant qu'il l'avait été par une pareille convergence physique qu'il n'avait retrouvée que dans les traits de son deuxième enfant. Sasuke possédait pourtant la clarté du regard de sa mère, sa masse tumultueuse de cheveux et son nez. Couvert des mêmes taches de rousseur, le premier petit détail que la sentinelle avait relevé, s'alarmant des coïncidences nombreuses. Le Messager avait terminé d'ancrer l'amère vérité, confirmant ses soupçons de ce qu'il avait pu lire dans la nature du garçon en procédant à sa libération.

« J'espère au moins, que tu es fier de savoir que ton rejeton bouffe de l'être humain ? Se soucia placidement le Commandant, usant d'un ton insolemment léger. Ce ne sont pas les fleurs qui poussent dans la pourriture.

_Je ne suis pas responsable de ton abandon ! » S'agaça-t-il, malgré lui.

Un sourire immonde vint s'emparer des lèvres du garçon quand il nia d'un hochement de tête.

« Non, en effet. Ce genre de choses arrive toutes seules…

_Je ne savais pas ! S'exclama-t-il aussitôt. Comment aurais-je pu seulement savoir que tu étais vivant ?

_Reconnais plutôt que tu n'as pas vraiment cherché à savoir et que cela t'arrangeait bien. »

Avec horreur, il vit le ninja lever une main directrice devant lui. Elle tremblait à peine, commandant à la profusion de racines qui s'agitèrent immédiatement. Se resserrant peu à peu sur ses membres, étranglant efficacement sa circulation sanguine. Mihari se sentit paniquer, tentant de se reprendre sans parvenir à faire taire cette peur irrépressible qui naissait en lui à l'idée de mourir ainsi, de la main de son propre fils. Il essaya de se débattre, n'entraînant qu'une prise plus solide des liens végétaux sur lui.

« Après tout, je me suis passé de toi pendant dix-sept ans, Chichi. Remarqua innocemment le garçon. Je vais, simplement, continuer…

_Et ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, Sarutobi. Ni de supporter ce fardeau. » Rétorqua une voix dans son dos.

Reconnaissant sans difficultés le parfum de Chie, Sasuke ne fit aucun mouvement envers sa mère. Il maintenait son ordre physique, contraignant toujours Mihari à terre de ses racines. Celles-ci recouvrant petit à petit, le corps entier de la sentinelle. Il suffisait d'un pudique claquement de doigts de sa part pour qu'elles transforment ces restrictions en un meurtre précipité. Pour qu'elles apaisent son être, endolori des récentes exactions qui avaient réduit son monde en poussière.

Il n'était plus que poussière…

« Renonce. Ordonna la noble dame, s'imposant à ses côtés, dans son champ de vision.

_Vous défendez votre bourreau ? S'énerva-t-il brusquement. Vous prenez sa défense, alors que cet enfoiré... A complètement brisé votre existence ! Avez-vous oublié ses crimes ? La violence de ses coups quand-

_Je vaux mieux que cela. Le coupa-t-elle froidement. Je ne fais qu'appliquer tes conseils : je cesse d'être trop faible pour lutter contre mon désir de vengeance… Ca ne change rien à ma haine. Mais elle ne concerne que moi. Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, à se dévisager rageusement l'un et l'autre. Blessés de cette vaine confrontation qui les obligeaient à se regarder en face, à remarquer les faits douloureux sans pour autant les accepter. Lui ne voulant pas de cette étrangère pour prendre une place que le temps avait sacralisé, lorsque Chie n'apparaissait pas plus désireuse de supporter la vue de cet enfant dont elle n'avait jamais voulu. Porté en son sein comme le témoignage répugnant de sa faiblesse. Qu'il percevait clairement son fervent dégoût à son encontre. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il déglutit douloureusement.

« Sasuke… »

Dans un monde étrange, Yukimura était présent dans son dos et il venait poser une main affectueuse sur sa taille, soufflant à son oreille que ça n'en valaient plus la peine, qu'ils avaient gagné la bataille. Et lui, se tenait-là, ainsi entouré par ses parents et cette personne qui était la plus importante qui soit sur Terre… Pour un affrontement perdu d'avance.

Son bras retomba mollement ; les racines se retirèrent.

Le visage honteusement baissé à terre, il tentait de retenir ses sanglots pitoyables dans sa paume. La bouche bruyante écrasée contre cette chair pour ne pas trahir ce qui résonnait déjà, embarrassant. Luttant à peine lorsque son Seigneur vint l'étreindre, comme compatissant à sa retenue en fournissant à son attention la parfaite cachette de ses bras où il disparût un moment. Seules ses épaules tressautant trahissant la nature de son affliction, il s'accorda le caprice de cette immaturité. S'abandonnant contre le soutien de cet homme, solide et réconfortant.

Chie avait tendu de son côté, une main impériale et rigide à Mihari qui vint s'en saisir avec émotion ; il adressa à la noble dame un regard incrédule teinté d'une admiration sincère. Une déférence franche qui ne parvint à l'attendrir, elle se détourna abruptement. Visiblement en plein conflit intérieur, Yukimura surprit le coup d'œil incertain qu'elle eût envers son fils. En comparaison, la sentinelle de Mitsunari ne dissimulait rien de son inquiétude pour Sasuke, demeurant néanmoins prudemment en arrière. Après un accueil aussi glacial que celui que leur avait réservé le garçon, le Seigneur ne doutait pas qu'ils allaient réfléchir aux désastreuses conséquences que leur comportement avait eues sur le long terme. Lui n'était pas là pour arbitrer les faits de leur époque comme il en existait malheureusement des milliers d'autres.

_Tsch._

Son compagnon continua de trembler contre lui pendant un long instant, finissant par s'apaiser alors que les silhouettes du Messager et de son vassal approchaient dans leur direction. Conscient que son ninja le ressentait, Yukimura vint caresser distraitement ses cheveux. Mince sérénité, quand le dénouement s'avérait cruellement proche. Ils avaient remporté une bataille, sans assurer complètement la victoire. Les Tokugawa ne renonceraient qu'une fois tous à terre ; résolu à ce dernier obstacle, le garçon s'échappa de son étreinte, gentiment. Se retournant vers leurs opposants qui les considéraient hautainement.

Le meneur jetant sans ménagement le corps inerte d'Anastasia que le dirigeant réceptionna aussitôt. Percevant les signes vitaux de la jeune femme, Sasuke concentra son attention sur Saizô qui se tenait au côté de l'ennemi, méconnaissable, tandis que Juzô était tenu en respect par le vassal qui le menaçait au cou de sa main nue. Le Commandant détermina rapidement que ces capacités encore méconnues devaient se révéler dramatiques en cas de tout contact. Notant mentalement d'y prendre garde lorsqu'ils se battraient au corps à corps. Si l'homme avait pris le dessus sur les trois Braves, c'est qu'il disposait d'une ressource certaine.

« Yukimura-san, Sasuke ! Paniqua le tireur en les voyant. Vous devez-

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, Sanada-san. Le coupa le Messager. Je me suis un peu emballé, avec vos charmants oisillons… Adorables. »

Lui dédiant son regard le plus noir, le Seigneur ne perdit pas de temps à répondre, appelant Rokurô à ses côtés. Dans un nuage de poussière, le Page posa fidèlement pied à terre devant lui. Ne protestant pas un seul instant alors qu'il lui réclamait d'emmener la manipulatrice de Glace à l'infirmerie en urgences. Qu'elle y soit soignée dans les plus brefs délais. Peu soucieux pour une fois de la sécurité de son maître, il se précipita une fois la blonde déposée dans ses bras avec soin. Disparaissant bientôt tandis que Yukimura se présentait, aux côtés de son protecteur, une main négligemment appuyée sur la poignée de son katana. Se plaçant dans un statut avantageux d'observateur faussement passif, prêt à contre-attaquer quand nécessaire.

Le Messager était sensible à ce genre de détails, tout comme Sasuke qui marmonnait déjà, face à son comportement imprudent. Conscient toutefois qu'ils ne disposaient pas de force supplémentaire, il garda les frasques de son mécontentement pour lui. Seul, il ne pouvait rien contre un tel rassemblement adverse. Juzô libéré, les choses resteraient quand même terriblement compliquées pour eux.

« Vous pouvez encore déposer les armes. Les invita d'ailleurs poliment, le meneur des Tokugawa.

_Cela vaut aussi pour vous. Rétorqua Chie sèchement, dévouée à ses devoirs de samouraï.

L'homme dédia à la femme de Kanetsugu sa plus élégante courbette.

« Vous m'affligez de vous mettre ainsi en danger pour défaire un criminel de mon rang. Assura-t-il. Je crains, ma Chère, que votre renfort ne changera pas grand-chose, à trois contre cinq.

_Qui a prétendu que nous serions trois ? » Répliqua-t-elle avec ferveur, jetant un regard provocateur évident à Mihari qui était demeuré en retrait jusqu'à maintenant.

Les yeux de noble dame semblaient dire : viens, si tu l'oses. Assume ce que tu prétends être, rend-toi cet honneur. Acquiesçant, l'espion tira élégamment son arc, les rejoignant en face de ces ex-collaborateurs, offensés par cette trahison insolente de dernière minute. Le Vassal contenant un élan brutal envers l'archer, il cracha à ses pieds odieusement. Le Messager lui ordonna d'un signe de se calmer, considérant Mihari avec un fatalisme appuyé.

« Je me doutais bien que tu tenterais de te racheter une conduite. Ne crois pas un seul instant que j'hésiterai à t'épargner lorsque tes nouveaux coéquipiers seront tous tombés, les uns après les autres.

_Pour le moment, c'est plutôt vous qui devriez vous inquiétez davantage. Lâcha Yukimura, nonchalant. Sans votre précieuse amie pour sauver vos existences, ni votre invisible animal de compagnie et deux défections à vos rangs, ce n'est plus une escouade que vous menez…

_Les temps sont un peu durs, Sanada-san. Répondit légèrement le Tokugawa. J'ai eu l'occasion malgré tout, de recruter quelques éléments prometteurs. »

Saizô à sa droite conservait son docile immobilisme, statue vivante au visage des plus austères. Juzô qui continuait de se débattre sous le joug du Vassal fût lui aussi réduit à l'état de marionnette, dans un geste précis du Messager au-dessus de sa tête. L'homme vint fermer ses yeux du bout des doigts, le maintenant au contact sous la pression de son pouvoir et figé. Un instant, avant de le relâcher soudainement. L'aîné des Dix s'effondra au sol abruptement. Lorsqu'il se releva finalement, ses traits s'étaient complètement rigidifiés ; il vint muettement à la gauche du Tokugawa, en soutien inattendu. Sasuke abandonna aussitôt dans son esprit ces plans désormais inutiles de sauvetage. La seule chose qui pourrait briser cette obéissance aveugle serait une sévère correction diplomatique. Ce qu'il allait se faire un plaisir de donner, en tant que Commandant de ces deux crétins et responsable de leur vie.

Il fût d'ailleurs le premier et le seul à bondir subitement, bravant les habituels discours interminables de convenance auxquels tenait particulièrement le Messager avant chaque confrontation. Tirant ses doubles lames, il décocha un coup de poing magistral au meneur qui recula de trois pas sous l'impact. Profitant de ce déséquilibre, Sasuke mania habilement ses jumelles compagnes, virevoltant d'un côté et d'un autre, sa main vint prendre appui sur le genou de son adversaire pour l'entraîner dans une prise acrobatique de ses jambes, roulant pour le projeter dans les airs. L'échange ayant été si bref, que les spectateurs ne réagirent enfin que lorsque le Tokugawa se releva de sa chute, les bras lacérés et riant déjà de cette initiative unilatérale.

« Sarutobi, Sarutobi… Vous êtes un phénomène, mon Ami.

_Je ne vous le demanderai qu'une fois ! Relâchez mes pairs ! Ordonna fermement le ninja, sans se démonter.

_Non. Répliqua tranquillement l'opposant, faisant signe à ses marionnettes de s'animer.

_Très bien. » Souffla-t-il, résigné.

Solidifiant sa position de garde, Sasuke contra douloureusement l'impact physique avec Juzô et Saizô qui se jetèrent sur lui. Bloquant de ses deux lames les tentatives des Braves. Percevant l'agitation certaine de ses équipiers dans son dos, il fût à peine surpris de voir soudain deux flèches ajustées repousser durement la vaillance de ses oppresseurs. Chie et Yukimura avaient eu aussi tiré leurs sabres respectifs, tenant en respect le Vassal. Ils le forçaient aux esquives, attaquant tour à tour talentueusement.

Conservant une attention sur son impétueux Seigneur, le Commandant s'élança fiévreusement sur le trio ennemi qui lui faisait face, évitant une première balle de Juzô. Connaissant les difficultés de celui-ci dans les confrontations directes, il pénétra son périmètre de sécurité, repoussant d'une lame la tentative du tireur de se protéger de son fusil. Venant au contact souplement, il frappa de sa paume solide le ventre du Brave le pliant en deux de douleur. Une vague d'énergie concentrée par Saizô le força à reculer d'un saut ample. Par-terre posant à peine un pied qu'il dût bondir à nouveau pour échapper à une déflagration du Messager cette fois. Il sentit dans son dos l'attente fourbe du ninja d'Iga, se retournant à temps afin de parer son imposante épée. Le tranchant de sa lame fine crissa sous l'effort mais tient bon malgré la différence de poids. Se défiant physiquement l'un et l'autre, Saizô brisant finalement sa défense pour élever dangereusement son arme, au-dessus de sa tête.

Mihari toucha d'une flèche le bras levé de Juzô, l'empêchant de tirer sur le garçon, quand Yukimura de son côté, déboulait avec efficacité, coupant la course du Messager dirigée aussi sur son jeune protecteur. Usant de cet avantage décisif, Sasuke prit appui sur ses deux mains pour accuser l'impact de la plante de ses pieds, repoussant violemment Mari en un geste offensive qui brisa l'équilibre de son adversaire. Se relevant dans la foulée, d'une roulade vers lui, il plongea raisonnablement une de ses lames sur son flanc, alors que sa consœur mordait sa cuisse, traçant de larges estafilades. L'interruption du Vassal qui le cibla, l'encouragea à une prudente retraite.

Ramassant une pierre au sol, Yukimura la jeta sur ce dernier, visant son visage. Mené par ses réflexes instinctifs, le Tokugawa la rattrapa à temps, considérant curieusement la nature de ce projectile. Le satisfait sourire que lui accorda le Seigneur, les yeux rivés sur la pépite d'or qui se trouvait désormais dans sa paume, répondit à son incompréhension. Haussant les épaules devant cet habile déchiffrage, le Vassal abandonna sa preuve à terre pour enlever son deuxième gant entre ses dents. Chie le surprit, en s'approchant brutalement de lui, sans crainte face à cette double menace, blessant son abdomen au passage. Les frappes de la femme étaient mesurées dans leur nombre, délivrant toutefois une force conséquente à l'impact. Son wakizashi alla saigner profondément la chair de son opposant.

Assurant ses arrières, Sasuke termina rapidement aux prises avec Saizô. Son homologue l'inquiétant, plus pour son état psychologique, que ses capacités qu'il connaissait très bien pour s'y frotter le plus souvent quatre fois par jour. Il parvenait sans difficulté à lire les mouvements du Shinobi, son hypersensibilité traçant les profils de probabilité d'existence de ses coups, lui permettant de prévoir la frappe de son ennemi. Il allait alors à choisir la meilleure réponse possible qui assurait à la fois sa défense tout en lui assurant de lancer à la suite, une attaque maîtrisée qui ne manquait pas sa cible. Juzô s'avérait un élément davantage imprévisible, le Brave tirant de loin avec une précision mortelle. Mihari venait le plus souvent lutter sur ce terrain, prenant soin à divertir suffisamment le tireur pour qu'il n'ait pas l'occasion de cibler proprement.

Sasuke ne comptait plus le nombre de fois que l'archer lui avait ainsi sauvé la mise. Quant à Chie, elle s'imposait royale face à leurs opposants. Considérant placidement les démonstrations de force du Messager dont les accumulations dangereuses de pression créaient de véritables distorsions dans les airs qu'il jetait sur eux. La malédiction de l'or ne la faisait pas plus reculer. Au point, que le jeune Commandant devait assurer la possibilité de son retrait pendant qu'elle s'acharnait sur ses adversaires. Jetant un vague coup d'œil à la plaie de son bras lorsque Juzô parvint à l'atteindre d'une balle calibrée. Personne n'osât seulement lui réclamer de s'écarter pour contenir l'hémorragie.

Lui accusa le choc d'un coup au visage porté par Saizô. Sentant son nez se replacer, quelques instants plus tard. Il le frotta brièvement pour s'élancer sur le brun, parant son épée de la main gauche, de telle sorte que Mari alla se coincer à la courbure de sa lame. Il blessa son opposant de sa jumelle agile, effectuant dans l'instant une vrille aérienne qui tordit violemment le bras du Shinobi, manquant de le casser. Assommant son concurrent de son célèbre coup de tête, il n'eût néanmoins pas l'occasion de profiter que celui-ci se trouvait au sol pour tenter de l'immobiliser. Le Messager vint à la rescousse de son allié, projetant des vagues rapides de pression en tous sens. La force dangereuse de ces créations ne pouvant être contrées, Sasuke les esquiva dans un salto avant, décidé à revenir au contact de ses adversaires. Il repoussa Saizô dans un premier temps, se tournant pour accuser la puissance offensive du meneur des Tokugawa dont l'arme hargneuse manquait à peine de panache dans les passes qu'ils échangeaient. Le Commandant parant d'un côté, pour éviter un coup de l'autre, se baissant juste à temps sous les tentatives de la droite, il se releva pour croiser de justesse le fer avec son homologue sur la gauche. Droite, gauche, droite, gauche, gauche, droite…

Yukimura vint lui prêter main forte. Surgissant dans l'instant pour bloquer solidement de son katana, une frappe méthodique de Saizô. Il força ce dernier au recul, concentrant toute sa force dans un mouvement oblique et large que le Messager accusa avec souffrance, son corps se parant d'une plaie béante sur toute sa longueur. Il n'eût pas plus le temps d'empêcher la prise du Seigneur sur sa tunique, celui-ci l'entraînant dans un mouvement de pivot pour le projeter violemment à terre en une démonstration féroce. Un spectaculaire développement qui rendit fou de rage le Vassal, ce dernier se précipitant sur le dirigeant. Jetant ses mains en avant, il s'escrima envers lui rageusement, malgré ses esquives expérimentées.

L'hypersensibilité vint hurler à Sasuke que le prochain contact serait le dernier, arguant que l'homme accuserait un mauvais déséquilibre du terrain accidenté. Faisant pleine confiance à ces probabilités, il bondit devant son Maître pour lui servir de bouclier humain à temps, précipitant une garde improvisée. La main nue du Vassal passa au travers, frôlant ses doigts qui en lâchèrent sa lame.

« Kami-sama, Sasuke ! » Hurla aussitôt Yukimura, le tirant en arrière.

En vain, il percevait avec une clarté effroyable la constitution de son corps changer : ses phalanges se rigidifiant peu à peu, alors qu'elles devenaient dorées. La raie de mutation glissa dans sa paume, jusqu'à son poignet qui se solidifia lui aussi, filant au-travers de son avant bras. Dans un réflexe uniquement guidé par les instincts les plus primaires de son âme, le Commandant leva son bras gauche encore valide, accumulant une énergie conséquente dans son geste pour trancher le droit net, au niveau du coude intacte. Serrant les dents sous la douleur, il jeta à la malédiction un regard terrorisé alors qu'elle dévorait complètement son membre sectionné, tombé à terre. La raie abominable disparût, abandonnant cette sculpture étrange.

Sasuke s'effondra brutalement, son être tremblant violemment. Il fût pris de spasmes abrupts qui se concentraient dans son moignon principalement. Retournant son estomac, il contint de justesse son malaise, s'écroulant complètement par-terre alors que la force invisible qui le secouait devenait insupportable. Le feu dans ses veines redoubla d'intensité, tandis qu'il se retenait de crier de souffrance. Inspirant laborieusement il crût sentir une démangeaison dans son bras sectionné, qui semblait remonter dans le vide. La sensation de cette excroissance qui poussait terminant de lui tirer des hauts le cœur. Il ferma les yeux, inconscient de Chie qui se trouvait à ses côtés, frottant avec inquiétude la sueur de son front.

Lorsqu'il se sentit reprendre conscience après ces dérives de quelques instants, une réplique parfaite de sa main droite le dévisageait malicieusement. La découverte le laissa ébahi, muet d'horreur face à pareille manifestation de sa régénération inhumaine. Etreint par ses peurs de l'immortalité, n'osant pas croire qu'on venait de lui arracher un bras qui s'était intégralement reconstitué à l'identique. Le sifflement admiratif émis par le Vassal devant le phénomène miraculé lui fit lever les yeux vers le Tokugawa stupéfait.

« Et bien, c'est une sacrée sanction qu'ils t'ont offert là-haut. » Ricana-t-il.

Restant impassible malgré la situation, Chie qui se tenait auprès de lui vint le redresser avec autorité, d'une prise dure n'admettant aucune révolte. Elle considéra le visage traumatisé de son fils avec sévérité, ne marquant ni pitié, ni hypocrite tentative de réconfort. Elle se releva, le tirant dans son élan.

« Debout, Sarutobi. Ordonna-t-elle froidement. Debout. »

Pantin désarticulé dans ses bras, le garçon se reprit. S'exécutant inconsciemment sous son charisme, il vacilla à peine sur ses jambes. Hébété, chassant de vigoureux mouvements de tête les pensées qui gelaient son âme d'une oppression malsaine. Comprenant qu'il s'était retrouvé la cible de toutes les attentions, allant à stopper les combats, il s'embarrassa de cette preuve criante de faiblesse dévoilée. Gardant les yeux baissés au sol, il ne réagit pas davantage à la présence discrète de Yukimura. Etranglé par une crainte que la capacité toujours plus rapide et incroyable de son don n'avait pas apaisée. S'il n'était pas, s'il ne pouvait plus… Que se passerait-il seulement si quelqu'un plantait une lame dans son cœur ?

Cette fois-ci, Mihari le bouscula sèchement. Surpris, le ninja lui adressa un regard incompréhensif. La sentinelle tira une flèche qu'elle arma, désignant du menton leurs équipiers qui se défendaient déjà contre la vélocité de Juzô et Saizô, inertes face aux événements. Se reprenant tant bien que mal, il récupéra à terre sa lame changée en or, l'effleurant avec crainte pour s'en emparer devant son apathie. Notant machinalement, le poids qui paraissait avoir doublé ainsi à comparer de son acier. Une balle du manipulateur de Fer portée à sa tête, termina de le pousser hors de ses retranchements. Il l'évita souplement, se pliant pour bondir vers le tireur qu'il écrasa sous lui efficacement. Bataillant au sol avec vivacité, Sasuke profita de son large avantage. Usant de son habileté physique pour dévier les coups précipités de son opposant, il s'assura avec application de le désarmer en quelques gestes précis. S'empressant de jeter le fusil qu'il fit glisser jusqu'à Mihari dans un coup frontal. Juzô le repoussa alors en arrière, il se laissa faire. Se redressant, il orienta dans sa main gauche sa partenaire dorée de manière non létale, la projetant avec violence contre le crâne de son adversaire. Il ne pût qu'assommer l'aîné, le sol achevant le travail lorsqu'il y chuta avec force.

Roulant en arrière, le jeune Commandant considéra l'exclamation outrée du Messager. Ce dernier ne parvenait pas à se soustraire au rythme inégal de Chie. Son Vassal tentant de le soutenir, chatouillait plus les fleurs et les pierres que ne figeait leurs ennemis pour l'éternité dans une parure parfaite. Sous ses actions, ce tableau curieux de plaines typiquement japonaises dorées par touches ponctuelles, s'étirait autour d'eux. Un artiste certain dont chacun se méfiait avec soin, échaudé par le bras sacrifié de Sasuke. Tous ne présentaient pas le moyen de récupérer un membre tranché.

Les choses évoluaient néanmoins en leur faveur, Mihari ainsi débarrassé de son concurrent, joignant leurs efforts. L'archer arrosa copieusement de pluies mortelles la zone de leurs opposants, les déplaçant par ce biais selon son bon vouloir. Il facilitait ainsi la tâche de Yukimura qui se tenait en embuscade, campant des positions pacifiques en attendant le juste moment où l'acte qu'il réaliserait s'avérait efficace. Le dirigeant et Chie vantaient les mérites de l'intervention minimum. Sasuke s'accordant celle de l'appât facile, il venait aux voisinages des Tokugawa, provoquer leurs répliques. Saizô étant toujours le plus prompt à contre-attaquer, il divertissait le brun par des acrobatiques performances, se méfiant de la vitesse de celui-ci qui le dépassait en chaque occasion, venant le cueillir au sortir d'un saut. Il devait alors réagir en conséquence, accusant parfois le caractère de Mari dont la lumière traçait d'éphémères blessures dans son corps.

Quand ils étaient trois à se déchaîner sur lui, le millimètre s'avérait déterminant. Il passait la majorité de son temps à se défendre et à esquiver, n'osant pas attaquer même couvert par trois partenaires studieux, dont la réactivité n'était plus à confirmer. Il suffisait que le ninja soit retenu par une prise adverse téméraire, pour que les flèches de Mihari ne s'abattent en nombre sur son bourreau. Son Maître et Chie se glissant aux angles morts des assaillants pour créer un véritable vent de panique, dos à dos. Rien ne résistant à l'union de leurs techniques portées au sommet. Les opposants ne pouvaient jamais que se soustraire à leurs coups. Fuir aveuglément ces monstres.

Usant de cette distraction parfaite, Sasuke concentra ses efforts sur Saizô. Entraînant son concurrent dans quelques échanges virulents contenus, il tira plusieurs armes de jet de l'épaisseur de sa tunique. Visant, au profit d'un déplacement latéral abrupt, son ennemi avec adresse. Le brun dût reculer, tombant cette fois dans le territoire de Mihari qui le força à dévier aux derniers instants. Le jeune Commandant s'était mû déjà, guettant dans son dos ce revirement de stratégie, l'y cueillit son homologue profitant de l'instant vulnérable. Se jetant sur lui, ses lames manquèrent de peu ses flancs, le ninja d'Iga s'échappa d'un pivot élégant. Il lança en réponse des arcs de lumière que le garçon esquiva, tout en continuant d'avancer sur l'ennemi. Rejoignant celui-ci pour le forcer à un échange sur courte distance. Sasuke s'accorda de se laisser entraîner par Mari, ne jouant que les proies alors que son opposant se pressait à sa hauteur pour venir l'achever. Brisant sa posture inerte, il prit de court cette démarche, utilisant une technique de Koga de gestuelle acrobatique. Tournoyant sur lui-même, il agrippait d'une main son adversaire en l'emportant avec lui. Le relâchant au juste moment, il brisa complètement l'équilibre de Saizô qui reculait sous la force maladroitement. Des Shurikens affirmés ne firent que perturber un peu plus l'instabilité du brun qui avait toutes les peines du monde à rester debout.

Une distraction certaine qui lui fît accuser douloureusement un premier coup de son homologue, aux abdominaux. Sasuke se trouvait au sein de son périmètre, suffisamment proche de lui pour cibler les points à claquer sèchement de sa main tendue. S'élevant jusqu'au ventre, pour remonter violemment le menton, son pied en profita pour faucher la cheville ennemie. Son bras gauche vint précipiter la chute du ninja d'Iga, qu'il projeta contre la carotide de son opposant sans délicatesse. Saizô alla rouler lourdement plusieurs mètres en arrière, se redressant pour tousser avec âpreté. Yukimura vint alors l'achever, maniant son sabre de son côté non-létale, il assomma efficacement le Shinobi qui retomba mollement par-terre.

« Je vais devoir sérieusement songer à diminuer leurs payes. Plaisanta légèrement le dirigeant, traînant avec lui le corps du brun pour l'emmener auprès de son camarade tout autant inerte.

_Cette lutte est vaine, rendez-vous. Releva froidement Chie, considérant le Messager comme un gosse plutôt récalcitrant désormais. Nous épargnerons vos vies. »

Le meneur des Tokugawa n'eût à cet égard qu'un soupir hautain. Se tournant vers son fidèle Vassal ; leurs regards partageant de silencieux échanges. Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à les voir emprunter ce chemin de la raison élémentaire. La fierté n'admettait que la Mort au combat, pourtant il avait perçu comme un certain relâchement progressif chez leurs opposants au sein de leurs offensives. Ils n'étaient plus que deux à essayer de renverser le cours d'une bataille dont la victoire appartenait à l'Alliance. Aussi dotés de divines puissances telles qu'ils y prétendaient, les Sanctions n'étaient pas invincibles. En s'entêtant, ils ne faisaient qu'avancer à grands pas vers leurs fins et ils en avaient aussi consciences qu'eux : ce sacrifice n'en valait pas la peine. Une vérité que le Commandant vit s'installer sur leurs visages résolus.

Ils allaient fuir.

« Courrez ! »

Réagissant immédiatement, il se jeta vers les corps inconscients de Saizô et Juzô, pour les charger sur ses épaules. Le Vassal avait déjà relâché toute la force de son pouvoir, enfonçant ses mains nues dans le sol. La terre se changea, mutant alors qu'une vague dorée se créait aux pieds des Tokugawa pour s'étendre avec rapidité devant eux. Transformant progressivement toute la constitution des plaines en or, se dirigeant droit sur eux. Comprenant maintenant les intentions de Sasuke, Yukimura vint le décharger d'un des Braves, alors qu'ils courraient vers la forteresse, la raie dangereuse filant dans leurs dos. Menaçant de les toucher comme elle changeait tout ce qui se trouvait au contact de la cible initiale : la terre. Semblable à une épidémie, cette propagation titanesque tint bon jusqu'à proximité des remparts où elle cessa finalement, s'épuisant face aux quantités astronomiques à recouvrir de son panache.

Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, le Messager et le Vassal avaient disparu.

* * *

_Je dédie ce chapitre à ma saison favorite qui s'étiole gentiment : l'hiver.  
_

Je cours après le temps en ce moment. Tout se déroule comme dans les jeux vidéos : plus on monte de niveaux, moins on a de temps pour les faire. Mais je vais survivre, puisque je suis déterminée à y parvenir.

Heureusement que cette histoire est terminée depuis longtemps en tout cas.

Gratter le papier ça demande des heures.

* * *

Brave10 et Brave10Spiral sont la propriété de Kairi Shimotsuki.  
**Cette fiction reprend le cours de l'histoire à partir du tome 3 de Brave10Spiral.**


	18. Le Chasseur d'Ombre

**POURSUITE EN SOUS-SOL NOCTURNE**  
_Ten Braves and one Master_

* * *

****Marche Dix-Huitième : Le Chasseur d'Ombre.****

* * *

La pluie après le beau temps, idylle.

Les nuages s'étaient amoncelés à la providence du crépuscule, amenant un rideau délicat à la clôture de ces affrontements monumentaux. Transformant la terre en boue grenat, alors que les pleurs s'affirmaient plus sereinement ainsi protégés par ceux du Ciel. Un silence pesant régnait sur la forteresse depuis le retrait, piteux et misérable des troupes ennemies. Personne ne s'était accordé une vivat malvenue ou d'audacieuses félicitations à l'encontre des Seigneurs. On comptait avant tout les morts alliés, rapatriant ces abandonnés à la courbe tendre des plaines qui menaçaient de pourrir sous les trombes d'eau.

Ceux des opposants seraient brûlés plus tard dans une confusion maladroite. On n'évoquait pas pour l'heure le nom honnis qui avait manqué de rafler ce solide édifice, emportant dans sa folie des frères d'arme qui avaient payé le prix de leur fidélité. La moitié des hommes menés aux lignes de front avait péri durant les combats, les soldats étant les plus touchés par ces pertes. Les cavaliers et les archers avaient moins soufferts du surnombre adverse. Leurs visages n'apparaissaient pas pour autant plus sereins ; jusqu'au dernier instant, ils avaient tous craint le pire. Cette horde sauvage des Enfers qui avait entraîné leur retrait précipité au sein de l'enceinte défensive, avait achevé leurs ennemis dans un spectacle cauchemardesque.

Ces premiers volontaires au ramassage des cadavres n'avaient accepté de sortir dans les plaines, que lorsque la disparition des créatures avait été confirmée à dix reprises par les sentinelles. Leurs escouades ne s'étaient pas rendues sans armes sur le champ de confrontation, certains des leurs jetant de réguliers coups d'œil à la silhouette alanguie de la Forêt proche. Personne n'avait seulement osé en rire, tous conservant ces cruels souvenirs de pairs dévorés au fond de leur esprit, attendant que la nuit veuille bien les précipiter dans un univers de cauchemars incontrôlés. Aucun d'eux n'irait s'aventurait à dormir profondément, bercés de ce clapotis incessant qui trempait l'atmosphère, moite et chaude. Semblable à une journée d'orage en plein été qui claquerait enfin à la disposition de la Lune. La présence de l'astre avait-il le mérite d'éclaircir les horizons de son croissant timide. Jetant sur les plateaux proches une trouble luminosité quand les plaines étincelaient parées de cette terre lourde composée de poussière d'or.

Singularité qui avait attisé quelques curiosités à son encontre, des guerriers se pressant à apprendre, du bout des doigts, la constitution minérale de cet ensemble surréaliste. Confirmant qu'il s'agissait du métal, ô combien précieux qui dirigeait les échanges commerciaux du monde entier. Aux audacieux qui osaient sans rougir aborder le sujet, Mitsunari avait insisté avec sagesse de ne pas ramasser l'amas imposant. Soutenant, qu'ils devaient voir en ce témoignage une leçon supplémentaire à leurs vies. Baptisant leur triomphe du nom de bataille de Takamagahara, en hommage aux mythes de la déesse Amaterasu. Une décision intelligente qui avait su apaiser de vaines tensions quand ils se devaient de rester unis face à l'adversité. Si l'ennemi mettrait un temps considérable à conduire dans leurs régions respectives, de nouvelles campagnes militaires, il serait néanmoins là au moment venu. Plus fort.

Eux avaient le devoir de profiter de ce calme éphémère pour conduire leur politique commune. Dans l'opposition leur Alliance était née se consolidant avec les récents événements, dans la guérison ils allaient la faire grandir davantage encore. Ses partenaires avaient été parfaitement clairs sur ce principe que Yukimura, sous couvert de reformulation personnelle, partageait tout autant. Allant à s'enfermer de longues heures, au fond de la première salle qu'ils avaient trouvée, menant une réunion précipitée sur cette victoire mitigée qui s'avérait cependant la leur. Ils en avaient douté les uns après les autres ; chacun leur tour sombrant dans ces inquiétudes pesantes qui n'incombaient qu'aux meneurs. Ils en étaient ressortis plus amers, tranchants, plus courageux toutefois à espérer au juste moment. Lorsque leurs cœurs assuraient de le faire, bien que la carte hurle à la défaite de leurs troupes. Ensembles, ils avaient su réaliser un tour de force dont leur vieil opposant ne décolérerait pas avant longtemps. Qui réclameraient une prudence plus exacerbée à leur attention, alors que ces patrouilles ennemies se multiplieraient avec la rancœur.

Yukimura était pourtant bien décidé à rentrer finalement chez lui. Déterminé, à porter plus loin qu'il ne l'avait au-préalablement prévu, cette Alliance au sein de laquelle il pouvait prétendre à davantage. Animé par de nouvelles convictions envers ses collègues qui l'avaient agréablement surpris ; qu'il devait songer à ne pas laisser son adorable frère aîné dans l'ignorance suite à son précédent vaporeux courrier. Kanetsugu avait été le plus appliqué, rédigeant un nombre conséquent de lettres qu'ils destinaient à de potentiels alliés. Leur triomphe sur le Shôgun sonnant comme une révolte sérieuse dont il faudrait s'affranchir, des esprits brillants verraient peut-être une solidité nouvelle dans leur trio. Osant faire un pas hors des lignées de conduite, pour les rejoindre sous le couvert de ce pacte diplomatique d'un genre audacieux. Ils avaient bon espoir d'étendre leur cercle à d'autres dirigeants, quitte à maintenir un noyau solide entre leurs trois directions.

Mitsunari avait insisté le plus à ce sujet, arguant qu'il ne fallait pas fragiliser leurs vulnérables statuts, en voulant s'élargir trop tôt, à des personnes qui pouvaient se révéler moins extrémistes dans leurs positions et davantage fertiles en trahisons inconvenantes. Conscients de ce fait, ils avaient soutenu les propos de leur cadet ; qui se révélait satisfait des conséquences de cette bataille. Assumant les sacrifices de ses hommes sur cet élan passionné qui demeurait le sien, se concentrant plutôt sur l'aspect positif. Il s'était toutefois attristé, bruyamment, quant à la couverture brisée de Mitsunari. Désolé de ne pouvoir renvoyer en terrain Tokugawa son espion, en quête des retombées émotionnelles de leur victoire. Yukimura avait soutenu ce choix assumé de l'archer, affirmant pudiquement que la sentinelle s'y était résolu pour protéger son fils et qu'ils avaient su retourner la situation en leur faveur grâce à de pareilles aides providentielles.

Le Seigneur d'Ueda ne s'était pas attardé davantage, devinant très bien que Chie, de son côté, n'irait rien assumer à propos de ses devoirs de mère. Il s'agissait d'une terrible attaque à son honneur, que la noble dame ne pourrait seulement accepter, dictée par le code d'éthique du samouraï. Elle s'entêterait à garder un parfait silence envers son mari comme les traditions sévères de leur société. Il ne valait mieux pas créer dans ce domaine de quelconques tempêtes qui ne mèneraient nulle part.

Il avait plutôt entraîné leur conversation sur son départ prochain pour Ueda. Agréablement stupéfait par la compréhension nouvelle dont firent preuve ses collègues. Kanetsugu lui annonçant qu'il allait rentrer à son tour dans neuf jours, dans sa province voisine, où Mitsunari se rendrait une fois la forteresse consolidée. Les deux hommes prévoyant de travailler assidûment, promettant par avance de le tenir au courant jusqu'au fond de sa contrée sauvage de campagnard. Une intention légère que Yukimura avait accueillie sereinement. Davantage confiant en les chances de cette équipe étrange qu'ils formaient ensembles ; bien qu'il continuait dans sa tête de les nommer austèrement. Peut-être y avait-il pire comme coéquipiers, il pouvait sans doute, avec de la patience et un brin de fantaisie, apprendre le langage de ces bipèdes. Il n'avait pas mené plus loin de tels prémices à une réflexion personnelle, qu'il gardait celle-ci pour se distraire un peu lors du retour vers Ueda. Il pressentait néanmoins que ces cinq jours de voyage se révèleraient curieusement amusants.

Une bénédiction qu'il faudrait attendre encore un peu, Anastasia étant à cette heure à l'infirmerie. Il s'y était rendu dès la fin de la réunion, inquiet à propos de l'état de la manipulatrice de Glace. Rokurô restant introuvable, le dirigeant s'était bien douté que son Page devait veiller sur elle. Autant dire qu'il avait été pris de court par la présence éreintée d'Isanami, auprès de la blonde endormie paisiblement. La jeune prêtresse narrant non sans lassitude, comment elle s'était rendue utile à sa manière aux côtés de l'équipe médicale. Le dernier blessé l'ayant occupé jusqu'à récemment, elle profitait enfin de se reposer tout en assurant la santé de son aînée dont le pronostic vital n'était pas engagé. La Shinobi avait surtout souffert de sa première plaie par balle et de l'hémorragie qu'elle avait causé, la glace ne suffisant pas sur le long terme à retenir le débit à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle s'était remplie progressivement de son sang, ses cristaux empêchant tout faible filtrage humide d'alerter la jeune femme à temps. Le Messager n'avait vraiment fait qu'achever le travail, ne se contentant que de réduire en poussière ce vulnérable équilibre.

Yukimura l'avait félicité gentiment, lui contant en retour le déroulement des oppositions dehors. Une main frottant affectueusement son crâne, il avait évoqué la menace vicieuse du Tokugawa invisible qui avait pénétré toutes les lignes de défense pour venir les assassiner aux arrières. Pion que le Seigneur avait confié : ordres à l'appui, au Capitaine de Kanetsugu pour qu'il soit enfermé dans une cellule renforcée de l'édifice où les surveillants habilités ne paniqueraient pas si l'adversaire venait à se confondre au fond de sa cellule. Puis, il acheva de donner à la jeune fille les détails de la dernière confrontation. Survolant la participation affirmée des parents de Sasuke, la prêtresse avait baissé la tête. Silencieuse, ne lâchant qu'en murmures les effectives ressemblances entre le garçon et ces deux personnes. Ils avaient rapidement abandonné ce sujet vain ; assis de part et d'autres de la fine silhouette d'Anastasia. Guettant tout mouvement de cette patiente, Isanami ne cessant visiblement de se ressasser les souvenirs marquants de cette journée infernale où elle avait côtoyé la Mort de près à nouveau, autrement que par ses déviances mentales. Portant lui-même ses propres fardeaux dans le cours cotonneux de ses pensées, Yukimura avait mis longtemps à oser poser la question qui occupait son esprit avec persistance, depuis le début des affrontements.

Son interlocutrice avait haussé douloureusement les épaules. Regrettant de ne pas savoir si tout cela en valait vraiment la peine. Méritait qu'on tue des semblables afin de l'obtenir. Existaient-ils d'autres voies à leurs pieds envisageables, hormis les affres de la guerre, apologie du meurtre de masse, portant en triomphe les plus valeureux criminels ? Elle n'était qu'une ignorante gamine, comment aurait-elle pu seulement croire qu'elle connaissait la réponse à cela ? Elle ne faisait comme lui, que s'interroger muettement sur la moralité des convictions personnelles, quelles limites séparaient au fond le camp des gentils et celui des méchants. La frontière fluctuante caressant paresseusement ses doutes, soufflant qu'elle n'était au fond, qu'un humain de plus à suivre les grands mouvements commandés des intouchables. Sans pouvoir lutter contre ce flot général qui la menait avec lui, l'abandonnant spectatrice impuissante ; porteuse de sa propre déchéance. Izanami ne cessant de chuchoter à son attention, embourbant davantage les hommes dans leurs actes barbares excusés par des objectifs sains qui plaisaient aux plus nombreux. Ce n'était jamais qu'eux dont la crédibilité affirmée, ne se retrouvait remise en cause : ils avaient la puissance et le soutien indéfectible de leurs subalternes.

« Nous ne disposons pas du choix de ce genre de formalités. Esquissa-t-elle avec résignation.

_Non, nous ne l'avons pas. »

Les puissants ne l'étaient que par l'argent, instrument efficace de coordination philosophique, et par la peur qu'ils inspiraient aux autres. Quand on ne disposait pas vraiment de l'un, il fallait abuser de l'autre. La manœuvre poussait souvent à user de méthodes qu'on dénonçait soi-même, porteur d'un message statuant sur les libertés de tous et la paix, lorsqu'on levait ses propres armes pour l'établir. N'était-ce pas ironique, ils se retrouvaient dans cette Alliance, poings liés face à la démesure du Shôgun. Marchant sur des principes qui tenaient à son cœur, justement pour assurer ceux-ci face à l'ennemi. Jetant la vie de soldats sur l'échiquier à des fins de communion célébrée dans ces morts innombrables qui empuantissaient l'air. Jamais, il ne s'était autant senti proche de son père, dont les faits de guerre ne se racontaient plus. Lui qui avait tenu en défaut, de grandes menaces par quelques pions intelligemment usés. Qu'irait-il penser aujourd'hui de cette victoire, au songe amer qui alourdissait sa langue de remords ? Fabriquait dans son esprit d'immenses édifices menés par ces hypothèses dont il ne pourrait jamais rien connaître et qui continueraient de hanter sa raison. Allant à assurer que l'Alliance avait fait de mauvais choix, contraignant des pertes inutiles qui avaient failli cette fois les entraîner vers le chemin de la défaite. Et il n'avait que du vide incertain à répondre, aux éventualités de la sorte.

Il ne se sentait pas satisfait, non. Yukimura s'encombrait de ses caprices houleux. Traversant les lieux comme un spectre affligé, les épaules basses, n'osant croiser aucun regard de ceux qui restaient encore. Il ne voulait pas voir sur ces visages la rancune, il ne se sentait pas assez fort à cette heure pour supporter, doutes et terreurs de ces êtres humains qu'il avait menés dans l'horreur. Réclamant de leur part, un sacrifice de soi ; qu'il n'avait en retour pas à faire envers eux. Jetant des mots faciles quand leur application s'avérait dans les faits, une toute autre histoire. Il n'avait pas pris de quelconques risques aux arrières alors que ses pierres de goban s'effritaient, une à une. Il respirait légèrement, lui, habité par la seule inquiétude envers sa victoire. Oubliant ce qu'elle signifiait dans ce monde réel où ils évoluaient tous. Donnaient tous.

La nuit n'avait fait que porter une teinte aigre à ses cheminements silencieux. Il était demeuré là, aux côtés de sa Brave alitée, et de la jeune prêtresse dont la silhouette lasse réchauffait une part de lui-même. Ils avaient gardé le silence dans leur communion aveugle, appréciant plutôt le chant de la pluie sur les toits, sa danse vivace aux fenêtres. Hypnotisés par ces reflets pétillants, les perles nacrées qui s'écoulaient de ce Ciel hanté par une violence contenue et splendide. Le tableau concentrant leurs attentions au point que l'arrivée discrète de Rokurô manqua de les interpeller. Le Page se trouvait pourtant bien là, un plateau de dîner entre les mains destiné à Anastasia.

Isanami s'anima, venant au chevet de la manipulatrice de Glace pour la réveiller gentiment, alors que Yukimura échangeait quelques regards entendus avec son conseiller. Le dirigeant garda pour lui sa remarque ne se sentant pas d'humeur assez joviale pour se risquer ainsi sur ce terrain chatouilleux. Sans doute demain, s'il y songeait, demain mériterait peut-être une inconvenance de sa part. Pour le moment, il n'aspirait plus à cet instant, qu'au confort de son fûton et à une nuit blanche. Au moins s'occuperait-il à écrire à son adorable frère, se vantant un peu de ses performances diplomatiques. Noboyuki ne manquerait pas de venir à Ueda, les accueillant vertement en désagréable surprise. Il s'y attendait connaissant le caractère diabolique de son aîné qui se saisirait de cette occasion parfaite de critiquer sa prise de position insolente en face du Shôgun et de sa renommée impériale à travers le Japon. Il comptait bien pour l'occasion argumenter davantage contre ces récriminations prévisibles, fort d'une nouvelle expérience et résolu au courage. Il ne se contenterait pas de détourner les orientations de leur discussion future en agissant passivement face à la sagesse étriquée de cet homme qui n'avait rien vécu de ce qui avait agité ses dernières semaines. S'il s'était douté un seul instant des conséquences que ce voyage aurait dans son assurance…

« Voilà ce que j'ai à mon réveil, des figures commémoratives. » Ronchonna Ana.

Tiré de ses pensées tumultueuses, Yukimura adressa une tentative fragile de sourire à son égard. Les traits de la jeune femme apparaissaient tout autant fatigués que les leurs. Elle accepta sans protester le bras compatissant d'Isanami pour se redresser tandis que Rokurô prenait sa température du revers de la main. Le Page y demeurant quelques secondes, il acquiesça finalement pour présenter à la manipulatrice de Glace ses victuailles apportées des cuisines toujours en pleine effervescence ; une majorité des blessés réclamant avoir de quoi se nourrir alors qu'ils sortaient de l'inconscience. Une attention que la Shinobi accueillit avec joie, ne râlant que fort légèrement sur son statut d'handicapée. Elle vint se saisir de la serviette et des baguettes que son infirmière personnelle lui tendait. La jeune prêtresse considérant avec attention son état physique, assez soucieuse quant à de possibles rechutes, une éventualité que sa patience chassa d'un geste distrait. A moitié le nez dans son bol de riz, elle affirma :

« Il m'en faut davantage pour mourir quand même.

_Tu ne respirais plus. Lâcha Rokurô, glacial. Sans assistance médicale, tu y serais restée…

_Et je les ai remerciés, eux ainsi qu'Isanami. Rétorqua d'un ton égal la jeune femme. En attendant, c'est vous qui manquez de sommeil. Vous feriez mieux d'allez-vous reposer. »

Le Page nia sèchement, s'installant résolument dans un siège proche. Une révolte muette qui froissa visiblement la ninja d'Iga. Désireux de ne pas souffler déraisonnablement sur ce foyer dangereux, le dirigeant se tourna de son côté vers la prêtresse pour l'enjoindre à dormir un peu.

« Tu en as fais bien assez aujourd'hui, laisse d'autres assumer leurs propres charges. Souligna-t-il, rigoureux. Beaucoup de choses resteront à faire demain.

_Oui, Monsieur. Se plia-t-elle dans une courte révérence, aussi dépitée que raisonnable.

_Profite donc s'en pour convaincre quelqu'un d'en faire de même. » Ajouta Ana, tout en pointant du bout de ses baguettes, le toit de l'infirmerie.

Comprenant immédiatement à quel idiot de brun la manipulatrice de Glace faisait référence, Isanami pressa son départ en-dehors de la salle médicale. Visiblement motivée à aller quérir le coupable qui la fuyait, étreint sûrement par des regrets quant à son attitude infecte qui l'avait poussée au petit jeu de l'infirmière. Il devait craindre son courroux, un fait qui amusa Yukimura intérieurement. Les échauffourées qui résonnèrent bientôt à proximité ne firent que confirmer ses soupçons, la voix de Saizô perçant loin. Trop las pour écouter leurs propos énergiques et batailleurs, le Seigneur se tourna plutôt vers Ana qui mangeait toujours. Son Page attrapa toutefois son regard, paraissant tenter de lui expliquer quelque chose, profitant de l'ignorance de sa redoutable collègue. Dépassé par cet échange silencieux, le dirigeant se trouva rapidement poussé auprès de la sortie la plus proche par son conseiller peu conciliant. Celui-ci s'assura de sa totale réédition, chuchotant à peine perfidement qu'il avait certainement du sommeil à rattraper lui aussi.

« Après tout, votre petit-ami doit s'impatienter. » Précisa-t-il, claquant le panneau de riz derrière lui.

Yukimura comprit dès lors qu'il s'était fait pincer depuis longtemps par son brillant proche ami qui de son côté, avait quelques tendances injustifiées pour la manipulatrice de Glace. Décidant qu'il n'était pas tant étonné par aucun de ces faits, le Seigneur s'appliqua plutôt dans la tâche que venait de soulever son Page. La nocturne exploration de la forteresse l'occupant efficacement tandis qu'il cherchait une hypothétique trace, ou témoignage extérieur, quant à la localisation méconnue de son compagnon. Il avait perdu de vue Sasuke : après la fuite du Messager et de son Vassal, ils s'étaient séparés. Lui filant pour assurer cette réunion avec sa bande divertissante de coéquipiers stratégiques, pendant que son jeune Commandant avait saisi la première excuse pour fuir purement et simplement les présences embarrassantes de ses parents.

Une réaction humaine dont les deux adultes ne lui avaient tenu rigueur ; eux-mêmes bouleversés par cette vérité désagréable ainsi exhibée, des années plus tard. Une véritable gifle partagée qui avait autant pris de court Yukimura, bien que cela expliquait au moins l'affection naturelle qui s'était construite entre Sasuke et ces récents inconnus. Ce lien de respect mutuel établi en quelques jours, que la reconnaissance assassinée avait flétri tout aussi rapidement. Lui-même ne disposait pas encore de toutes les pièces en sa possession, il ne pouvait prétendre à raisonner par des certitudes. Néanmoins, il avait assez entendu des propos affûtés de son jeune compagnon et de sa colère froide qui l'avait mené à menacer son propre père. Quant à la réaction cruellement désintéressée de Chie envers Mihari, elle levait le voile sur le statut de coupable qui flottait dans les airs environnants la sentinelle. De toute évidence, rien de beau n'avait motivé la naissance de leur famille conduisant à un rejet maternel absolu. Peu de chose encourageant une femme à une pareille extrémité, il ne s'était contenté que de deviner le reste.

Autant dire que son protecteur n'avait pas dû apprécier de se savoir l'abomination issue d'un viol. Ce coup supplémentaire du Destin avait achevé sa résignation appliquée au néant de l'ignorance. Forçant à son attention ces figures parentales qui ne convenaient en rien aux espérances fanées du garçon. Confronté, aux réalités diffamantes des caractères malsains, entre une mère rongée par les désirs de vengeance, quand son père se dévoilait en espion controversé par un passé souillé. La combinaison abrupte mettait en danger cette morale que Sasuke tentait d'ériger patiemment comme sienne, rappelant à ses souvenirs la nature dérangée de sa condition personnelle. Son protecteur avait dû y voir là un héritage pesant auquel il ne pouvait, malgré tous ses efforts sincères, pas échapper ; le forçant au rôle de pariât. Une impuissance qui l'avait maintenu au fond du gouffre pendant des années sans qu'il n'en soupçonne rien.

Et personne n'était venu lui assurer qu'il se trompait, que cet amas purulent s'était établi par la force des choses dans sa piteuse existence. Qu'il n'avait aucune responsabilité sur les actes de ses parents, aucune schématique programmée pour le conduire au meurtre à son tour. Il n'était pas souillé de ce patrimoine qu'il portait dans son sang, cela ne faisait qu'engager sa conscience à envisager de nouvelles voies, loin de l'erreur commune dont il était né. Devait le pousser à assumer fièrement, guettant toujours plus haut ces nuages aux Cieux dans sa quête des étoiles. Parce qu'il n'était plus seul désormais, perdu au fond d'une Forêt, où être le plus fort s'avérait l'unique assurance de jours à venir.

Il avait une autre famille dans son cœur, composée de gens qui tenaient autant à lui qu'il ne le faisait en retour. Assez hétéroclite et embarrassante parfois ; dont les membres parvenaient pourtant à former une sérieuse stabilité autour de laquelle ils gravitaient tous. Il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux sur cette réalité-là aussi, qu'il le regarde. Qu'il vienne constater dans son regard, l'ampleur de ce trouble qui affectait le Seigneur alors qu'il s'accordait à songer déraisonnablement à son jeune Commandant. La nervosité qui le clouait parfois sur place quand ses désirs tus grondaient férocement, l'enjoignant à enfermer quelque part celui qui occupait sa tête avec persistance, dévorait son âme de son feu insolent. Qui allait le mener sur un chemin difficile, pas à pas, et lui ne songeait pas un seul instant à se dérober. Convaincu d'avoir encore beaucoup de choses à vivre et défendre, même un peu égratigné par le temps.

Il n'allait pas se résoudre à l'inertie dans ses regrets. Puisqu'ils se tenaient compagnie ensembles, au-dessous de cette pluie, peu importait combien celle-ci durerait. L'ennui chassé ; ils n'avaient rien à perdre de poursuivre tous les deux, se distrayant de cette flamme commune. Se soutenant l'un et l'autre, ils se riaient des ridicules tentatives de limites, allant encore plus loin. Au-delà de l'horizon, ils seraient toujours plusieurs, cette vérité consolait toutes les peines, les poussières de culpabilité. Une incitation à se relever après chaque chute qu'il pourrait connaître, ne serait-ce que pour retrouver le réconfort de sa présence fidèle à ses côtés. Encore et encore…

L'objet de ses pensées le perdit dans sa découverte spatiale de la forteresse. Traversant les couloirs, ouvrant portes et panneaux sur son passage silencieux, Yukimura erra un long moment dans tout l'édifice. Se promenant tranquillement à la clarté lunaire, croisant de nombreux fantômes muets qu'il considérait à peine de honte. Des soldats harassés dont il percevait discrètement les expressions austères, pressant le pas à leur approche. Réclamant rarement des indications à ces curieux passants, il appréciait davantage sa solitude aux soupirs lamentés qui le frappaient froidement. Explorant chaque étage, il s'était permis un arrêt dans la suite restreinte de son jeune Commandant pour la trouver vide. De toute évidence, son possesseur n'était encore pas remonté une seule fois depuis la fin de la bataille. Considérant ce fait, le Seigneur s'autorisa à fouiller des piles de vêtements dans l'armoire pour y trouver du rechange.

Une initiative qui s'avéra intelligente lorsqu'il trouva finalement son protecteur, sous les auvents que bordaient les jardins, afféré à la tâche de nettoyer son armure ; quelques minutes plus tard. L'instinct pesant sur la trajectoire hasardeuse de ses pas pour le conduire à l'extérieur. Le soulagement l'avait étreint face à la silhouette familière penchée qui lavait à grandes eaux le métal ensanglanté, utilisant seau et chiffon. Sourcils et nez délicieusement froncés, le garçon travaillait laborieusement toujours attifé de sa tunique renforcée de combat ainsi que de son hakama rentré dans ses protège-tibias. L'ensemble puant de sueur et d'un poisseux écarlate, troué d'estafilades pernicieuses à tous les niveaux. Sasuke leva les yeux à son approche, incertain. Il se redressa lentement, jouant distraitement avec son chiffon.

Faisant fi de cette tenue répugnante, Yukimura l'étreignit avec satisfaction, joignant leurs fronts, l'un contre l'autre. Serrant sa prise naturelle à ses hanches, il s'autorisa de venir respirer son odeur dans son cou, s'assurant des pulsations sereines de son cœur. La joie supplantant enfin ce marasme vicieux au sein duquel, depuis un moment, il flottait paresseusement. Limpide et évidente, il s'en saisit avec vigueur. Chuchotant au creux de cette charmante oreille, le manque et l'inquiétude. Le besoin, ne se souciant pas du silence intimidé de son compagnon. Il s'écarta à peine, lui collant entre les bras sa charge de tissus. Saisissant le chiffon dont se servait le ninja pour l'essorer, usant du coin le plus propre afin d'effacer les traces nombreuses restant sur son visage fatigué.

S'appliquant avec attention dans ses manipulations délicates, ne se souciant pas de l'embarras teinté rouge qui monta aux joues de Sasuke qui s'abandonnait malgré tout à son toucher. Déposant définitivement les armes ; le Seigneur le perçut clairement dans la détente générale de sa tension musculaire, le poids subit de son corps affaibli contre le sien. Un témoignage franc de la part du jeune Commandant habitué à taire ses souffrances entre ses dents. Achevant d'humidifier une nouvelle fois le chiffon, trempant celui-ci au fond du seau il termina de retirer les dernières esquisses de boue. Son compagnon s'affaira dès lors à enlever aussitôt les quelques protections qu'il portait encore. Dénouant la ceinture épaisse de sa tunique, il s'en débarrassa à l'aveugle machinalement, l'habit glissant au sol, révélant sa peau odieusement intacte de toutes cicatrices, la virginale étendue ne souffrant d'aucunes aspérités sous les impacts.

Il se souvenait pourtant des lames abîmant cette chair, rêvassait Yukimura ses doigts courant déjà en surface de l'épiderme séduisant. Caressant ce ventre sculpté, tandis que son protecteur se lavait de la saleté accumulée durant les affrontements. Il vint chasser ces mains baladeuses dans sa tâche, haussant un sourcil résigné lorsque celles-ci envahirent son dos. Le Seigneur lui adressant son sourire le plus commercial, Sasuke haussa des épaules devant son insistance. Le laissant s'approprier ce territoire, l'homme retraçant le volume interminable de l'aulne gravé qui s'étendait sur le côté droit de sa silhouette, des pieds à la tête. Le tatouage s'enroulant autour de chaque membre, son feuillage diffus mettant en valeur la construction de la stature, le tronc s'élevant sur toute la jambe que Yukimura vint débarrasser dans sa hâte. Terminant à genoux, face aux chevilles nues qu'il vint embrasser respectueusement, une à une.

« Maître ! » Protesta immédiatement Sasuke, relevant son visage.

Sourd à ces réclamations, le dirigeant vint se saisir de sa main pour la baiser avec déférence. Il sentit son compagnon se raidir sous ce geste destiné au bras qu'il avait dû arracher, contaminé par le divin pouvoir du Vassal qui avait menacé de le transformer en statue pour l'éternité. Saisissant les craintes de son ninja sur sa régénération inhumaine, le Seigneur fût toutefois arrêté dans ses tentatives avec fermeté.

« Non. »

Résolu à apaiser le garçon, il se releva pour attraper son regard perdu. L'emprisonnant contre lui, ses doigts vinrent trouver les siens, reconstruits par la sanction. N'admettant aucune fuite de la part du ninja qui échoua dans ses échappées maladroites. Il ne faisait que le serrer davantage encore ; ne pliant sous aucunes menaces que proférait le jeune Commandant à son encontre. Agacé de son entêtement, il le fit taire sous ses lèvres déterminées, ouvrant largement sa bouche pour maltraiter sa langue. S'inquiétant peu des témoins au spectacle curieux de leurs silhouettes pressées ensembles, sous le couvert des auvents salvateurs alors qu'ils s'embrassaient impétueusement.

La réédition de son compagnon qui passa ses bras autour de son cou, sonnant comme l'unique réelle victoire de cette journée infernale. Yukimura ne brisa leur échange tumultueux que pour mieux conquérir les charmes de ce qui lui appartenait déjà avec une autorité intransigeante. N'admettant de son protecteur, que la plus absolue des soumissions. Assouvi de le sentir trembler violemment contre lui, en réponse à sa propre effervescence. Ils s'interdirent néanmoins de pousser plus loin cette expérience, conscients de leurs attentes silencieuses l'un envers l'autre. Du besoin de contacts bienveillants, de l'amertume qui pesait sur le cœur ; ils n'aspiraient au fond qu'à partager une nuit ensembles, au calme. Chasser les souvenirs déplorables, veiller à la lueur des étoiles l'un sur l'autre. S'accompagner l'un et l'autre.

« Reste avec moi. »

_Guérir._

« Et où voulez-vous seulement que j'aille ? Rétorqua dédaigneusement Sasuke. Crétin.

_Ce n'est pas le genre de réponses que j'espérais… » Commenta le Seigneur avec légèreté.

Osant un sourire charmeur envers son réfractaire ninja qui demeura insensible ; entreprenant plutôt de terminer de se changer sous son attention amatrice. Yukimura s'affirma en aide potentielle, appréciant la manière dont le col roulé sans manche soulignait les courbes athlétiques du Commandant quand l'audacieux short sombre ne-

« Yukimura-sama. »

Le rappel à l'ordre ne brisa en rien son élan.

« Quand vas-tu au moins te décider à me tutoyer pour de bon ? Aborda-t-il capricieusement, tendant la paire de tabis propres au garçon qui se rembrunit aussitôt.

_Ce serait inconvenant.

_Si tu veux mon avis, nous avons fait des choses bien plus inconvenantes que cela.

_Et je n'ai pas besoin que vous me les rappeliez. » Répliqua Sasuke, outré de son effronterie.

Appréciant cette sympathique récréation, le Seigneur s'imposa davantage dans l'espace de son ninja, frottant affectueusement leur nez l'un contre l'autre. Insolente tentative de distraction quant à la pudeur du Commandant, il susurra finement :

« Aurait-on des faits immoraux sur la conscience ?

_Ce n'est pas moi qui me salis les mains dans cette histoire. » Rétorqua son amant, sarcastique.

Une réplique ajustée inhabituellement caustique de son protecteur qui le laissa pantois. Bon joueur, il reconnût cette défaite, aidant le garçon à rassembler toutes ses affaires éparpillées au sol dans leur dernier empressement. Il partagea une part de sa charge, portant notamment l'armure encore humide dans ses bras et les lames propres du Brave. Considérant machinalement l'aspect doré de l'une, brisant le jumelage illustre de ses armes qui avait traversé les crises sans faillir jusqu'à maintenant.

Amenant à sa réflexion un autre problème.

« Tu sais… Amorça-t-il, levant les yeux vers son protecteur. Ce n'est pas une manière très élégante de mourir mais je peux te promettre de te décapiter si tu le désires. Je ne crois pas que ta régénération puisse quelques choses contre un truc pareil.

_Sérieusement ? » Releva Sasuke, amusé par la maladresse évidente de son Maître.

Yukimura acquiesça avec ferveur, adorable dans cette attention paradoxale. Il récolta sur sa joue une démonstration chaste de son compagnon qui lui adressa son sourire le plus large et le plus sincère, riant sous cap de l'orientation curieuse de leur conversation. Songeant que des témoins extérieurs devaient s'inquiéter de la nature de leurs propos ; ceux-là ne savaient rien. Lui avait vu l'épouvante véritable s'emparer du visage de son jeune Commandant lorsque son bras s'était reformé à l'identique en quelques secondes. La manière, distraitement suicidaire, dont il s'était placé parfois, accusant volontairement des blessures qui n'étaient pas demeurées dans sa chair. Résolu à sa condition frôlant les horizons du divin.

Cela pouvait devenir psychologiquement dangereux sur le long terme.

« En attendant, tu es prié de t'appliquer à survivre. Poursuivit-il gentiment. Je ne tiens pas à devoir t'enterrer pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres priorités.

_Conquérir le Japon peut-être ?

_Le Japon ? S'étonna-t-il faussement. Non, c'est bien trop petit ! Conquérir le monde est une activité, à mon sens, largement plus conséquente.

_Le monde, rien que ça… » S'amusa Sasuke.

Hochant la tête, Yukimura l'enjoignit à le suivre vers leur chambre.

« Les plaines de nos îles ne sont pas suffisamment vastes. Je mènerai au moins cent milles hommes avec moi au combat. Il nous faudra des champs de bataille adaptés.

_Des paysages un peu plus diversifiés aussi. Renchérit son compagnon. Une plage sous le couchant aurait un aspect des plus spectaculaires.

_Absolument d'accord ! Une plage immense serait parfaite, nos chevaux y progresseraient habilement. Leurs courses impériales ratatinant de peur nos ennemis. Ils trembleraient face à notre avancée, la densité épaisse de nos troupes parées aux affrontements !

_Tous portant ce rouge de Sanada et les bannières qui flotteraient sous les embruns… Ajouta rêveusement le garçon, se prêtant au jeu. Une armée gigantesque portée par la vaillance dont la réputation traverserait tous les continents. »

Le Seigneur approuva d'un rire la démesure de cette remarque, constatant avec satisfaction le visage grisé de son ninja qui s'imaginait déjà de sublimes tableaux au fond de son esprit émotif. Il s'approcha de lui, continuant à décrire ces fantasmes de grandeur qui occupaient parfois ses pensées déraisonnables :

« L'Alliance ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir et Ieyasu avec. Il n'y aurait plus que nous pour le reste de la Terre et des indénombrables contrées à découvrir. Des peuples dont nous ignorons encore tout, les couleurs inédites de leurs cultures et mille rencontres à satisfaire… Le Japon ne serait plus qu'un point sur notre carte, une lointaine île.

_Nous voyagerons en bateaux ?

_Bien entendu ! Dix ne seraient pas suffisants à mener l'intégralité de nos rangs au travers des océans. Nous ferions tous ensembles le tour du monde, conquérant des territoires aux frontières interminables, allant aux recoins les plus extrêmes, bravant des montagnes et cent forêts différentes où la flore et la faune ne seraient jamais les mêmes.

_Nous irions voir la neige sur les pics les plus hauts ? S'inquiéta son jeune Commandant. Nous n'avons pas de nombreuses occasions de l'admirer à Ueda.

_Evidemment, puisque nous irions grimper sur les monts inaccessibles qui prétendent caresser les nuages. Ils seraient à notre portée, pris dans leur écrin de blancheur glaciale… Il suffirait de s'agenouiller. »

Pris d'un élan de courage soudain, il s'arrêta pour se tourner vers Sasuke. Marquant une hésitation, il se résolût à confesser dans un murmure embarrassé, plantant son regard dans le sien :

« Je t'emmènerai au bout du monde. »

Une affirmation passionnée qui fit pouffer gentiment son compagnon, il eût un soupir fataliste, avant de lever ses sublimes yeux vers lui. Yukimura pouvait sentir la gêne tenace parant sa peau, face à son propre emportement. Il baissa les sien à terre, dépassé par la curieuse extravagance de ses intentions envers l'objet de son affection. Le Shinobi vint néanmoins attraper son regard, se rapprochant de lui pour le dévorer de ses sens.

« J'espère que nous allons rentrer de temps en temps, quand même. » Lâcha le garçon, moqueur.

Se sentant fondre devant l'intensité des sentiments du ninja à son égard que traduisait la chaleur des iris étourdissants, le Seigneur acquiesça timidement, sans un mot ; plus que jamais conscient de l'amour qu'il portait à cet homme, depuis l'ébranlement que leur rencontre avait entraîné. Fasciné par cette apparition du fond de la Forêt qui avait troublé son être, apportant à son attention de nouveaux horizons. S'il avait douté, rien ne pourrait désormais prétendre le détourner de la voie qu'il avait choisie. Il comptait bien reconnaître, avec orgueil, qu'il avait désespérément besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie et qu'il apprenait la réelle définition du bonheur auprès de Sasuke.

« Très bien. Je vais t'accompagner encore un peu, alors. »

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

Faire leurs bagages, quelques jours plus tard, s'avéra une tâche plus ardue qu'ils ne s'y étaient, tous, attendus. Non qu'ils soient particulièrement chargés, bien que du côté de Juzô, on frôlait le poids d'un corps inconscient en souvenirs de toutes sortes et de toutes natures. Mais plutôt parce qu'ils avaient fini par nouer avec la forteresse ainsi que ses habitants, quelques liens d'affection. Personne n'osa seulement le constater : Anastasia s'accorda un bain interminable au confort de sa salle de bain personelle pendant que Saizô luttait, avec un irrévérencieux talent, contre les guerriers de Mitsunari sur le terrain d'entraînement proche. Isanami apportant à chacun des collations, la jeune fille s'était empressée de récupérer des adresses dans son carnet, embrassant les joues de tous ces gens qui allaient lui manquer. Rokurô plus retenu s'était contenté de faire à la bibliothèque de l'édifice quelques emprunts gracieusement accordés par le maître des lieux. Juzô en quête de bibelots dans le village proche avait été quant à lui longtemps introuvable. Ceci, alors que le Commandant de cette joyeuse bande, avait goûté aux frais de sa récente notoriété avec des airs embarrassés, se retrouvant invité au sein de toutes les activités communes.

Si bien qu'un banquet raisonnable fût donné en l'honneur de leur départ, dans les jardins où l'on vint installer de larges tables pour accueillir tout le monde. Dressant un étonnant dîner au beau milieu de la flore élégante et de la faune nocturne des environs, à quelques pas du lac conséquent, qui tenait lieu de splendide point de vue sous ce coucher de soleil. Les serviteurs avaient apporté des bougies en nombre et candélabres de tous genres, aidés des soldats qui s'étaient prêtés volontairement au jeu, leur appétit attisé par le parfum flottant hors des cuisines. Sagement, ils avaient mis en place les nappes débusquées au fond d'un placard, ne brisant pas une seule pièce de vaisselle qu'il avait fallu disposer. Une tâche de groupe qui apaisait les acidités des derniers jours, semblant presque artificielle de simplicité. Désireux néanmoins d'entretenir cette flamme paisible, les hauts gradés étaient venus quérir leurs Seigneurs, usant de vagues prétextes qui avaient conduit efficacement le trio au-dehors où attendaient déjà tous les autres.

Des vivats spontanés s'étaient immédiatement élevés sur leur passage, en ce qui s'affirma comme la première réelle démonstration de joie depuis la bataille et ses pertes cruelles au sein de leurs rangs. Assumé, le mouvement fût suivi par tous tandis qu'on assignait d'office, en bout de tablée, les places d'honneur à ces hommes qui avaient su les mener vers leur victoire. Ceux-ci touchés par cette attention, improvisèrent alors, un discours commun, assez laborieusement. Riant de leurs performances mitigées, ils s'appliquèrent toutefois à remercier chacun qui s'était engagé à leurs côtés, assurant qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un début. Une initiale pierre vers une imposante lignée qui les mènerait à remporter cette guerre, l'époque des Tokugawa bientôt, serait complètement révolue. Une déclaration ferme qui déclencha de bruyantes appréciations ; on leva très haut les coupes à ces paroles porteuses d'espoir.

Le saké tourna dès lors allègrement auprès de tous, transformant l'atmosphère chaleureuse en petit, mais joyeux, bordel vivant. Les rires s'élevant toujours plus forts quand certains échangeaient quelques défis audacieux, il devint évident que quelques combattants avaient déjà plongé dans le lac proche dans ce but. Ils fûrent rapidement rejoints par leurs coéquipiers, ces derniers se prêtant de bon cœur à cet exercice singulier du bain de minuit. S'amusant à créer les remous les plus imposants dans leur élan, ils s'inquiétaient fort peu des retombées humides qui déclenchèrent aux tables proches de vives réactions, ciblant même ces révoltés. Avec une satisfaction évidente, des groupes se formèrent quant à trainer une partie de ceux-là dans l'eau, ne brisant en rien les échanges légers tenus autour des plats. Chacun allant de son anecdote amusante, osant la plaisanterie fine ou douteuse, les orateurs les plus bavards faisaient littéralement frissonner d'hilarité leurs dix auditeurs. Partageant les aspects franchement drôles des récents affrontements, citant au passage quelques collègues dont la bêtise tirait de larges sourires ; chassait la tristesse.

Yukimura assistait impuissant à l'enivrement progressif de ses Braves, qui sombraient tous dans ces tendresses dangereuses du doux nectar. Isanami s'avérant encore une fois la première à craquer, elle acheva à elle seule la moitié des desserts. Puis, emportée dans son excitation, elle s'accorda de monter sur sa chaise pour y faire une démonstration exhaustive de ses danses. Une initiative que ses spectateurs encouragèrent, la complimentant par de véritables ovations qui ne firent que la convaincre davantage. Au rythme des cris ainsi que des applaudissements, elle continua à se mouvoir souplement à travers sa table, ses éventails rayonnant sous la clarté lunaire. Saizô résigné, abandonna de tenter de la retenir, se laissant aller mollement au fond de son propre siège ; il parût très vite le plus attentif aux déhanchements gracieux de sa protégée. Oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas la jeune prêtresse. Un témoignage qui amusa grandement le Seigneur, gravant l'image du Shinobi rêvassant librement, dans son esprit.

A ses côtés, Anastasia usait amoralement de sa condition physique pour se faire servir, son séduisant sourire faisant fondre sur place chaque combattant qui s'y exposait. Elle se trouvait densément entourée, les prétendants luttant durement entre eux pour l'approcher, contant à son égard leurs faits récents de bataille. Ils se vendaient sans embarras, roulant des épaules, les pieds immobilisés dans les rudes clichés de la virilité. Des témoignages envahissants qui faisaient largement rire la ninja, celle-ci maintenant juste ce qu'il fallait sa cour sans pour autant encourager de vains élans. Elle fût rapidement rejoint de Juzô que le saké mutait en ce curieux bavard qui racontait avec grandiloquence de bien charmantes histoires. Un ménestrel d'une époque autre, celui-ci ne chantait pas mais il se révélait si habile dans ses détails et son sens de la scène qu'il résistait difficilement à l'ardeur de ses nombreux fans. Les soldats bercés par ses fresques historiques, réclamaient de vive voix qu'il précise leurs scènes favorites, insistant sur certaines figures légendaires, qui paraissaient avoir traversé les siècles. Leurs mythes résonnant familièrement à ces enfants qui avaient grandi auprès d'eux ; ils les connaissaient par cœur, accompagnant de murmures retenus le ton paternel du tireur. Lorsque l'aîné des Dix marqua une brève toux, on s'empressa de le resservir en alcool de riz. Sans aucune considération pour sa tentative de protestations qui mourut dans sa coupe.

Une vision attendrissante qui avait creusé patiemment un rictus dans le visage impassible de Rokurô. Le Page, fidèlement à proximité de son siège, séchait tant bien que mal sur le sien. Résigné, il jetait souvent de brefs coups d'œil déçus à sa tenue trempée, relevant distraitement sa chevelure gorgée d'eau, quand elle venait chatouiller son front. Le responsable de cette catastrophe n'étant plus de ce monde ; Yukimura l'avait vu se faire étrangler dans un buisson par son conseiller, sans intervenir. Le suicidaire n'avait pas apprécié ces régulières remarques acérées du Brave envers les décérébrés qui flottaient joyeusement dans le lac. Aussi, il était venu chercher de lui-même ce réfractaire, l'entraînant avec lui jusque dans les profondeurs où Rokurô, après une lutte inégale, avait échappé à sa prise, repoussant efficacement les volontaires qui s'approchaient de lui pour le couler à nouveau. Ses efforts redoutables l'avaient guidé près de la berge : il s'y était extirpé le plus dignement possible, aidé par une sentinelle de Mitsunari compatissante. Depuis, il s'était renfrogné sur son siège, ne faisant guère de sacrifice social, échaudé par cette preuve d'affection. Yukimura conservait son regard meurtrier dans ses annales, précieusement.

Quant à Sasuke, ce dernier avait refusé résolument les coupes qui lui avaient été présentées, arguant qu'il ne tenait absolument pas le saké. Que son groupe devait partir demain et qu'en tant que Commandant, il avait l'obligation d'être en état d'assurer la sécurité de son Seigneur. De talentueux soldats s'étaient portés volontaires, remplissant discrètement son verre, régulièrement. Les joues du garçon avaient viré à l'écarlate, ses yeux se teintant d'une brillance inhabituelle et fantasque. Il s'était mis à rire de bon cœur, acceptant tous les défis qu'on lui imposait. Il avait terminé ainsi par un tour complet des tables sur les mains, réalisé avec un naturel désarmant malgré son ébriété. Ceci après avoir écrasé au bras de fer le Capitaine de Kanetsugu. Ces deux adversaires en avaient néanmoins ri légèrement, scandant une comptine poussiéreuse ensembles alors qu'ils ne devaient pas renverser une carafe pleine qui fût placée entre leurs épaules. Un tour de force qui ne s'avéra pas d'une grande réussite, ils écopèrent d'une pénalité sévère. Yukimura surveilla particulièrement le vilain Mitsunari qui rôdait, prétendant participer à ces challenges. L'apparition du jeune Seigneur au sein des bravades, déclenchant un concert de remarques encourageantes.

La soirée s'était ainsi poursuivie jusqu'au plus tard dans la nuit, n'offrant qu'un maigre sommeil à ses Braves qui avaient ronchonné au moment du lever. Le chassant vaguement d'un geste aveugle pour plonger, davantage, sous leurs couvertures et draps. Attentionné, il s'était assuré de tirer chacun du confort du futôn avec une technique personnalisée. Prenant une infantile revanche trempée sur son Page quand il avait abusé sans remords de son jeune Commandant. Ne se montrant délicat qu'envers Anastasia, qui restait toujours en convalescence. La Shinobi ne s'inquiétait pas des conséquences du voyage, soutenant que leur mince groupe n'aurait pas cette fois besoin de lutter contre des poursuivants appliqués. Le dirigeant demeurait néanmoins soucieux de son rétablissement, appréciant peu de savoir un membre de sa chère famille abîmé. Il réservait, notamment, une place sur sa monture à ses bagages, près à lui abandonner la selle si nécessaire. La phase au col de Satome promettant des complications évidentes. Lui, allait apprécier de ne pas avoir à veiller sur l'état de santé désastreux de Sasuke. Le retour à Ueda s'annonçant d'une toute autre distraction que l'abominable aller qu'ils avaient connu quelques semaines plus tôt.

Du moins s'ils parvenaient à quitter la forteresse avant midi. Aucun de ces protecteurs n'ayant fini sa valise, ils courraient en tous sens pour achever d'emballer leurs affaires. Juzô étant curieusement le premier, malgré l'ampleur de ses sacs, à se présenter dans la cour principale. Il fût assez rapidement suivi par Sasuke. Le jeune Commandant voyageant léger comme à son habitude, si ce n'est son indémodable herbier portatif, celui-ci ayant pris visiblement de l'épaisseur ces derniers jours. Son apparition fringuante dans son habit vert rehaussé de sa propre veste de kimono apaisa efficacement l'impatience de Yukimura. Jouant du regard avec la circonférence élégante des pièces de monnaie qui sciaient la stature de ce dos mince, le dirigeant ne nota que tardivement la présence de son Page qui parvenait difficilement à leur hauteur. Dissimulant visiblement, de nombreux ouvrages sur lui, l'individu assurait les apparences avec fidélité, maintenant son masque calme et apathique, malgré le léger ridicule de la situation. Il vint plutôt discuter distraitement avec ses partenaires présents, s'inquiétant des étapes de leur trajet et de leur niveau de prudence minimal alors que l'ennemi ne serait qu'à quelques milles à peine de leurs positions durant cette première journée de voyage.

Entourée d'une Isanami dévouée qui se crêpait le chignon avec Saizô, Anastasia arriva la dernière. La tension de son visage traduisant l'agacement certain qui l'habitait entre les conseils maternels répétés de sa persistante infirmière et les grognements barbares du brun. Le couple se renvoyant sèchement la balle, leurs traits embarassés n'osant pas poser de mots distincts sur les faits inculpés. Yukimura crût même, attraper un coup d'œil précipité de la jeune prêtresse tandis qu'ils s'approchaient d'eux. Elle força l'arrêt brutal de cette dispute, soupirant bruyamment. Le ninja d'Iga rattrapa de justesse sa réplique, se taisant. Froissé, il conserva ses distances avec sa jeune protégée, préférant participer à la conversation de ses collègues. Arguant qu'il ne serait que bénéfique de profiter de Nataya, une nouvelle fois. Tous ensembles.

« En attendant, il nous faudrait au moins quitter ces remparts avant la nuit. Releva le Seigneur, se distrayant de ces dissidences. Je vous ai connus plus efficace.

_Tu n'espérais quand même pas filer pendant que nous récupérions tous ? »

Souriant de cette question rhétorique, le dirigeant se tourna vers Kanetsugu et Mitsunari qui étaient, à son grand désespoir, déterminés aux adieux de circonstance. Il nota la présence de Chie derrière son époux qui paraissait plus détendue que ces jours derniers. Ignorant l'attention évidente de Sasuke à son égard, elle vint se placer aux côtés des Seigneurs, considérant Yukimura avec bienveillance.

« Nous ne vous retiendrons pas longtemps. Assura-t-elle, se pliant en une révérence. Vous nous avez porté la victoire dans vos bagages, la moindre des choses est de vous en remercier dignement.

_Oh, je ne fais qu'honorer la mémoire d'un vieil ami. Répondit-il, gêné de cette reconnaissance, passant une main nerveuse dans sa nuque.

_Un vieil ami qui rirait bien de ce Renard s'il se trouvait encore parmi nous. Ajouta Kanetsugu sereinement. Il montrera son vilain museau plus vite que nous ne l'attendons…

_Et nous aurons le temps de réagir. Déclara Mitsunari. Procure-toi un nouveau cheval Sanada-san, ce ne sera ni le premier, ni le dernier de tes voyages. Nous nous reverrons bientôt… »

Conciliant, le dirigeant hocha la tête. Son cadet lui avait prêté une monture généreusement, arguant que l'animal s'avérait trop peureux et mal adapté aux exigences de la guerre. Lui avait rétorqué qu'il ferait la route avec, que l'herbe vivave d'Ueda plairait sans doute davantage au paresseux destrier. L'initiative de son jeune hôte avait été appréciée, il s'était fendu d'un merci spontané à son égard. Assouplissant la tension qui était demeurée entre eux depuis le premier jour de leur présence à Torhu. La diplomatie s'avérant l'urgence, Yukimura avait soigné son attitude, conscient qu'il goûterait à des vacances prochainement. Qu'il n'était pas mécontent de contempler dans quelques jours le spectacle irrévérencieux de ses terres indolentes, une tasse entre les doigts, bercé par l'atmosphère tranquille de son château de minable.

_Respirer… _

Chie profita de cet instant pour se présenter devant son fils. Soutenant son regard, elle lui tendit une main respectueuse qu'il s'empressa de serrer dans la sienne, ébahi.

« Je vous suis reconnaissante pour votre soutien déterminant, mon Commandant… Reconnût la samouraï. Ce sera un réel plaisir de vous voir à nouveau. Faites bonne route.

_Combattre à vos côtés a été un honneur. » Balbutia le garçon, contenant difficilement son émotion.

Yukimura pouvait lire l'absolue reconnaissance dans son regard, alors qu'il se pliait en un salut face à la noble dame qui sembla s'accommoder de ce traitement plus en accord avec ses convictions de sabreuse que son statut aristocratique. Elle s'écarta, une manœuvre qu'Isanami couvrit d'une initiative osée, s'approchant de Kanetsugu et de Mitsunari. Tous les deux accusant avec amusement les bises chaleureuses de la prêtresse qui ne dissimula pas son chagrin de leur dire au revoir.

« Soyez prudents.

_Allons Kanetsugu-san. Releva le dirigeant dans un sourire rusé. Ne t'attriste pas trop vite, nous viendrons te tenir compagnie dans ton charmant chez toi bientôt. Il me faudra au moins une suite de six pièces, je me suis habitué à mon petit confort ici. »

Mitsunari ricana, peu dupe de cette affirmation.

« Tu pourrais dormir dans une botte de foin, Paysan. Rétorqua-t-il.

_Vos chamailleries ne vont pas me manquer, elles. » Coupa leur aîné, arborant une expression sévère.

Haussant les épaules dans un même ensemble, leur cadet lui adressa un rictus compatissant pendant que Yukimura montait à cheval, adroitement. Aussitôt les Braves se rassemblèrent autour de lui, formant les contours de sa garde rapprochée. Leur petit groupe prit la direction des portes de l'enceinte, salué par tous, alors que des soldats des deux camps s'étaient rassemblés sur les remparts. Ils leur adressaient des signes et Isanami y répondit le plus chaleureusement. Yukimura de son côté, se contenta d'un dernier regard envers la rigidité de convenance de ses collègues. Accordant un clin d'œil amusé à Chie qui lui rendit son sourire, avec discrétion et tact.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la forteresse. Personne ne commentant la flèche qui fila jusqu'aux pieds du jeune Commandant. Ni ne se retournant pour apercevoir la silhouette de Mihari, sur les remparts lointains. Sasuke s'empara habilement de l'objet, le conservant avec soin.

* * *

_Et dans le silence, il me contemplait._

* * *

« …et alors l'infâme manipulatrice du Temps approchait du pauvre Shinobi gisant à terre, pas à pas. Ses yeux, vicieux ! Etaient rivés sur lui, elle s'apprêtait à le tuer quand… Isanami lui abattit ses éventails. Tchac ! Pleine figure, mais l'infâme manipulatrice du temps usa de son pouvoir pour se soigner. D'un coup de pied vengeur, elle repoussa cette ennemie, leurs lames teintant l'une contre l'autre alors qu'elles se défiaient férocement, et ting ! Ting, ting ! Ting !

_Saizô, descend de la table.

_Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie Juzô, ce n'est pas la soirée pour. Persifla Anastasia distinctement. Tu vois bien que cela l'amuse comme un petit fou. »

Yukimura perçut clairement dans son dos le rire étouffé de Sasuke. La respiration de son compagnon tombant dans sa nuque légèrement. Lui-même s'accorda un large sourire.

« Ting, tchac ! Une jambe ! Et tac, un bras !

_Et ? Brailla Benmarû avec émerveillement. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

_La nana a crevé ? Il y a eu beaucoup de sang ? L'accompagna la voix troublée de Kamanosuke.

_Non. Rétorqua le brun, avec un agacement évident. Aidé du pauvre Shinobi, Isanami a finalement fait fuir la manipulatrice du Temps infâme. Les Tokugawa prenant tous leurs jambes à leur cou, ils sont partis avec elle. Penauds et miséreux ! La forteresse venait d'être sauvée une première fois !

_Waouh ! S'extasiait gentiment son jeune orateur. C'est fantastique !

_Heu Saizô… C'est Sasuke qui s'occupait de la manipulatrice du Temps, nous deux, nous étions à ce moment-là contre le Messager. Corrigea Isanami gentiment. Tu dois confondre. »

Un long silence embarrassé lui répondit. Sasuke s'esclaffait muettement, le nez dans son kimono.

« Peu importe ! Râla le ninja d'Iga. Ce qui est important c'est l'héroïsme de notre lutte ! Comment à six, nous sommes parvenus à les ratatiner misérablement. Celui qui déplace la montagne, c'est celui qui commence en enlevant les petites pierres !

_J'apprécierai d'ailleurs que tu me rendes mes ouvrages sur Confucius, Saizô. L'interpella Rokurô faussement conciliant comme dans ses habitudes.

_J-J'y penserai… Bégaya l'intéressé.

_Raconte en attendant, raconte encore Saizô ! La dernière bataille ! Et les Tokugawa !

_Benmarû, tiens-toi un peu tranquille ! Finis ton bol de riz !

_Oh c'est bon Jinpachi ! Toi aussi tu ne veux pas reconnaître que tu aurais voulu voir ça !

_Vous allez cesser vos chamailleries tous les deux ? S'énerva Kamanosuke avec une autorité surprenante. Où je vous prive de vos desserts ! »

Une interruption inattendue qui laissa Yukimura ébahi. Il échangea un regard avec son protecteur. La lumière filtrait avec intensité entre les panneaux de riz entrebâillés, portant distinctement ce joyeux chahut ; les voix s'élevèrent bientôt de nouveau dans le salon animé.

« Bah… Kamanosuke ? Depuis quand tu fais le parent ? Amorça Saizô, le premier.

_Je t'emmerde, d'accord !

_Quoi ! Tu veux te battre peut-être ?

_Ne songez même pas à ce genre d'activités. Intervint Anastasia, glaciale.

_Il serait dommage d'appesantir ces charmantes retrouvailles avec d'inutiles tensions. Déclama Seikai, son ton passionné raisonnant harmonieusement. Partagons ensembles un moment de paix !

_Tu sais où tu vas te le foutre ton moment de paix ?

_Saizô ! S'agaça Isanami.

_Très bien, très bien… Reconnût le ninja d'Iga. Sais-tu vers quelle destination je réserve ton trait d'esprit ?

_Commence par retirer tes pieds de cette table ! Répéta Juzô, visiblement imperturbable. C'est déshonorant, de supporter un tel spectacle ! »

Le poids d'un corps atterrissant au sol les informa que le coupable s'était exécuté.

« Tu ne faisais pas autant le malin à la forteresse de Mitsunari-san ! Persista la prêtresse.

_Et tu aurais dû m'imiter, au lieu de folâtrer à tout va avec la moitié de la garnison ! Je veux même pas savoir à combien de personnes tu vas devoir écrire dans les prochains jours ! Répliqua le ninja.

_J'ai soigné ces hommes pendant la bataille. _Moi_, j'ai servi à quelque chose. Sussurra-t-elle, rancunière. On ne peut pas en dire de même de tout le monde…

_Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

_Vous n'allez pas vous disputer maintenant ? S'inquiéta Benmarû.

_Non mais je veux savoir. S'entêta Saizô sèchement. Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

_Brr ! Je suis un vilain ! Imita Isanami, prenant une voix grave. Mon cerveau vide est contrôlé par l'ennemi ! Brrr, brr ! Ouh que je suis vilain et méchant !

_Quoi ? Ce crétin s'est fait transformé en pantin par les Tokugawa ? » Se moqua Jinpachi.

Les rires résonnèrent, dansant joyeusement dans l'atmosphère moite de cette nuit d'été. Sasuke vint poser son front sur son épaule, se laissant aller contre son dos.

« Et bah ! Tu vieillis, Saizô ! Ricana Kamanosuke. Heureusement qu'on n'a pas eu à compter sur toi ici, quand les Tokugawa nous ont attaqué !

_Pas qu'ils aient représenté une quelconque menace. S'enorgueillit Benmarû. Ils ne sont pas revenus depuis. Beaucoup d'entre eux n'étaient plus en état de le faire, vous me direz…

_Il est vrai que ton piège explosif était sacrément bien ficelé. Assura Seikei.

_Je m'impressionne parfois.

_C'est une chance que le château soit demeuré complètement intacte. Constata Isanami, naïvement.

_Ce n'est pas une chance, Fillette. Mais mon talent à faire communier ces trois-là. Se vanta Jinpachi.

_Bah tiens, commence par laver tes vêtements correctement et on reparlera de tes capacités de meneur ! » Gronda Kamanosuke.

Une seconde intervention qui laissa le pirate muet, redoublant l'hilarité générale. Yukimura souriant, fondait littéralement devant ce tableau de famille bruyant et chaleureux.

« Je ne peux pas comprendre ce concept de terrien ! Rétorqua toutefois le libertin. Je navigue sur l'eau, je ne suis pas en train d'y tremper mes sous-vêtements sales !

_Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, je ne suis pas une boniche ! S'enflamma le manipulateur du Vent.

_Tu parles d'une bande bras cassés, heureusement que vous n'étiez pas avec nous à la forteresse. Nota Saizô avec rancune. Vous auriez été capables de vous jeter tête la première sur les Gattlings !

_Ah oui, les fameuses Gat-tlings ! S'enthousiasma aussitôt Benmarû. Elles sont vraiment si grandes que cela, et efficaces ? Juzô m'a dit qu'elles tiraient une balle à la seconde !

_Tu ne dois pas t'enfiévrer pour des armes. Le corrigea Isanami. Ce n'est pas bien. Beaucoup de soldats sont morts à cause d'elles.

_Cela veut surtout dire que Tokugawa va compter désormais sur des soutiens extérieurs puissants. »

La remarque placide de Rokurô jeta un grand froid. Il fût rapidement conspuer.

« Advienne ce qui devra advenir. Assura Seikai solidement. Nous affronterons avec notre foi chaque obstacle qui se présentera à nous ! Je n'ai pas peur.

_Ouais, je suis plutôt d'accord avec le chauve pour une fois. Certifia Saizô, à son tour. Ils vont nous trouver le moment venu et leur défaite sera encore plus cuisante que celle qu'ils viennent de subir. Cette guerre sera la nôtre et elle mettra fin à l'époque brillante des Tokugawa.

_Il est temps pour eux de se retirer de leurs obligations. Ajouta Juzô. Plus que temps surtout pour les Sanada de jouer leur chance.

_La chance ? Commenta Ana, avec fierté. Si nous gagnons ce ne sera pas grâce à la chance. Nous serons juste largement plus forts qu'eux. Des combattants d'exception, il n'y en pas tant que ça dans ce petit pays.

_Nous aurons juste à exterminer un par un tous les autres. Soupira Kamanosuke d'aise. De toutes façons, les jours me paraissaient longs dénués d'une bonne dose de violence…

_Je ne veux pas rentrer auprès des miens sans de nombreux récits épiques à leur raconter. Ils ne me croiront pas sinon, je les connais. Ils vont penser que je leur laisse le bateau pour faire le tour des bordels.

_Tant que nous sommes Dix, rien ne nous résistera ! Acheva Isanami.

_C'est pas un peu cliché ce genre d'affirmations grandiloquentes ? Se moqua Saizô. Aïe ! Je rêve, cette gosse me frappe ! Faites quelque chose ! Mais faites quelque chose !

_On avance avec les clichés, Monsieur-je-sais-tout ! Tu devrais avoir honte de salir de si belles valeurs ! Criait déjà la prêtresse. Goujat !

_Nee-san, ne te fatigue pas. Conseilla Benmarû gentiment. Il est complètement hermétique à l'intérêt social, ce type… On aura beau lui répéter, ça passe par une oreille, ça ressort par l'autre.

_Hé ! J'ai été recruté par la force ! Se révolta le ninja d'Iga.

_Insiste sur le côté dramatique de ton existence, on va larmoyer… L'encouragea Ana, railleuse.

_Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !

_Mais vas-tu descendre de cette table, Saizô ? »

Nouveau bruit d'atterrissage confus sur les tatamis du salon.

« Ah d'ailleurs, quelqu'un a vu le Vieux et le Singe ?

_Ils ne doivent pas être loin. Viens manger. Le commanda Isanami, efficacement.

_Mais…

_Viens. »

_Respirer._

Abandonnés au calme extérieur sous les tendresses de la Lune, en fautifs ils sourirent. Sasuke serrant plus fortement, sa prise autour de sa taille. Sa respiration apaisante chatouillait sa peau. Yukimura s'autorisa de s'appuyer davantage contre lui, admirant le spectacle nocturne d'Ueda qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux. Les fresques familières apportant une paix émue au fond de leurs cœurs et l'absolue satisfaction de se retrouver chez soi. Ensembles.

L'obscurité toute entière avalait le Monde.

**...**

_**Ils vécurent heureux, adoptèrent Benmarû et voyagèrent à travers les continents…** _

**Fin**

* * *

_Je dédie ce dernier chapitre à tous ceux qui auront suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout. Merci, sincèrement.  
_

Yukimura conclût en tant que Chasseur d'Ombre, ce qui avait été amorcé, 300 pages plus tôt.

* * *

Brave10 et Brave10Spiral sont la propriété de Kairi Shimotsuki.  
**Cette fiction reprend le cours de l'histoire à partir du tome 3 de Brave10Spiral.**


End file.
